Digital Schooling
by seanzilla115
Summary: A bit of a multi-x-over with the main character, Raito using a deck based on characters from Megaman Battle Network. (Inspired by GammaTron's Gourmet Duelist story) (Sadly canceled)
1. Saviors of the net

Chapter 1: Saviors of the Net

_Seanzilla115: Greetings Minna. Here's yet another story I've been wantinng to work on for some time, and for those who're waiting for the next update on AR, don't worry. I'm working on it. I apologize for updating it so late. I've been playing some new games I got. That, and I"m kinda suffering from every Fanfiction Writer's worst nightmare...Writers Block. But aside fom that...on to the disclaimer. I don't own anyone in this story except Raito Volnutt. Also, this story takes place 50 Years before the events of the newest Yugioh series coming out, Arc-V. One last thing...I wanted to get this up by tonight because the charger for my laptop is starting to go, and the new one I ordered won't be here until the end of this month._

* * *

"Okay...**Duel Disk**: Check. **Duel Gazer**: Check. Deck...double check," a teen said, checking off the 2nd to last thing on his list as he stood outside an apartment complex.

The teen had medium length, dark-brown hair\\. He was around 17 years of age with semi-tanned skin and light-hazel colred eyes. He wore a light-black shirt underneath a dark-blue jacket, medium-length shorts that were light-grey and red in color, and red and white running shoes. On his fore-head was a dark-blue headband with a red,black, and yellow symbol on the side.

"Well..." the teen began as he looked at the apartment complex, "I"m really going to miss this place, but I've got a Duel Academy to get to!"

With that, the teen ran off from the apartment complex. As he ran, he stopped by stand and purchased a bottle of water to help keep himself rehydrated. He eventually came upon a building where a pair of men in black suits were sitting before a set-up table.

"Oi! I'm here to sign up for **Duel Academy**!" the teen called as he ran over.

"Name?"

"**Raito Volnutt**."

"Raito...Volnutt," the first of the two men repeated as he looked through a list before nodding at his partner.

"You're on the list. Here's you number, please wait until you get called up for your Entrance Duel," the second man informed as he handed Raito a paper with a '108' on it.

"Hai," Raito nodded as he pocketed the paper before walking inside the building.

* * *

**=Duelist number 108, please report to Duel Arena 1. I repeat, Number 108, please report to Duel Arena 1=**

"I'm goin'! I'm goin'! I heard ya the first time!" Raito barked as he shook a fist at the PA System, "Sheesh...they coudl've at least turned down the volume."

He walked down a hallway and got onto a platform. As it rose up, he pulled out a Duel Disk and strapped it on. He quickly activated it and pulled out a deck of cards.

"Okay minna...it's time to Jack in," Raito grinned.

With that, he slid them into the Duel Disk and the cards were shuffled. He proceeded to take out a monocle-like device with a red and yellow symbol on the ear piece and red tinted glass. He slid it on and the red tint glowed before turning blue.

Meanwhile, his deck stopped shuffling once the elevation was complete, revealing Raito was standing in a large arena split into four, each one being separated by a metal wall. He looked around, seeing multiple people there, dressed in various red, yellow, and blue clothing. A whistle caught his attention, causing him to face a woman around her mid-twenties. Some of her semi-long electric green hair hung over her shoulder a bit with her blue eyes filled with hope that her opponent could pass. She wore a light green blouse under her white and blue jacket with a blue skirt that reached to her knees, and high-heeled light blue shoes. Over her left eye was another monocle-like device with a blue tint and seemed to be based on a blue titan.

"Greetings young duelist. I am **Ms. Elisa, **and I hope you'll give it your all today," the woman informed with a small smile.

"...Uh..." Raito blinked a bit before grinning a bit, "Sure. My name's Raito Volnutt, and I'm a Digital Duelist."

"Digital Duelist? That's new title," Ms. Elisa noted with a giggle as she activated her Duel Disk, "We'll be using 4000 **Life Points** for this Duel, okay?"

"Got it."

"Duel!"

**=DUEL GAZER: ONLINE- INITIATING VIRTUAL REALITY DUEL PROGRAM=**

As the glasses said that, the area seemed to start to pixilate. Above them, those in seats seemed to vanish until they reappeared with various Duel Gazers on their eyes.**  
**

**Ms. Elisa: 4000**

**Raito: 4000**

"I'll start things off!" Ms. Elisa declared as she drew a card from the top her deck, "I'll set one card face down and set a Monster in defense. I end my turn, okay?"

"Cool. My turn then," Raito nodded as he drew a card and grinned, "Sweet. I summon **Net Savior Torchman **in attack mode!"

A pillar of flames appeared, a shaded figure being seen within it before the pillar died down, revealing the figure. He wore red and silver armor with a symbol of a fireball on his chest, flames coming out of his hands and head, the latter resembling a furnace of sorts.

**Net Savior Torchman: FIRE/4/1500/1200/Pyro/Effect: When this card destroys an opponent's monster: inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points 300 X the destroyed monster's level. **

"Net Savior? I never heard of that arch-type before," Ms. Elisa noted.

"Well...he is part of a new series; the **Net Saviors**," Raito explained.

"Wait...you're him, aren't you? The boy who won the **Pegasus New Series Contest!**" Ms. Elisa gasped.

"Guilty as charged," Raito admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "Thanks to my Onee-chan, I can't tell a lie. So yeah, I'm the guy who won. Now then...Torchman! Attack her facedown with Fire Arm!"

Torchman nodded before thrusting both of his arms forward, sending a stream of fire at Ms. Elisa's hidden monster. Ms. Elisa's face down card flipped itself, revealing a small, pinkish robot based on a cell battery, the small creature letting out a yelp before Torchman's attack incinerated it to ashes before it bursted into pixels.

**Ms. Elisa; 3700**

"Eh? Why did I lose Life Points?" Ms. Elisa pondered.

"Because of Torchman's Special Ability. When he destroy's one of your monster, you lose 300 Life Points times the level of the destroyed monster," Raito explained.

"I see...still, you destroyed my **Batteryman Micro-Cell. **Since you both flipped it and destroyed it, not only do I get to draw a card from my deck..." Ms. Elisa began as a orange robot themed after a AA battery appeared on her field, a scarf mad of electricity 'swishing' around it's neck, "But I can summon a new monster to take it's place, like **Batteryman AA **for example."

**Batteryman AA: LIGHT/3/0/0/Thunder/Effect: If all 'Batteryman AA" you control are in Attack position, this card gains 1000 ATK for each one. If all 'Batteryman AA" you control are in Defense Position, this card gains 1000 DEF for each one.**

"Crud...she's got a Batteryman deck," Raito sighed, "I'll end my turn by setting two cards facedown."

"Very well then...my move!" Ms. Elisa declared as she drew, "I'll activate my facedown card, **Wattcannon!**"

With that, a fairly large electric-blue, yellow, and red cannon appeared in her field, electricity crackling off it.

**Wattcannon: Continuous/Effect: Once per turn, when a level 4 or lower Thunder-Type Monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, inflict 600 damage to your opponent**

"You know what's about to happen, hai?"

"..You're going to summon another Batteryman AA, activating your trap card and damaging me, right?"

"Correct. I summon Batteryman AA!" Ms. Elisa declared as another Batteryman AA appeared on the field.

**Batteryman AA 1: 2000/0**

**Batteryman AA 2: 2000/0**

"And now my Wattcannon activates!" Ms. Elisa declared as her cannon fired a ball of electricity at Raito, who grunted a bit when the attack made contact.

**Raito: 3400**

"Next I'll have one of my Batteryman AAs attack your Torchman! Voltic Arrow!"

"Sorry, but I activate my Trap card; **Stone Body!" **Raito declared as his left facedown flipped itself, sending a beam of light at Torchman, turning his body to stone just in time as Batteryman AA delivered a flying, electric powered kick to Torchman's chest, "Thanks to this card, my monster cant' be destroyed this turn."

**Stone Body: Counter/Effect: The turn this card is activated: negate the destruction of all monsters on the field. If this card is in the graveyard: remove it from play to turn all Battle Damage for the turn to 0.**

"That maybe...but you still take damage," Ms. Elisa pointed out as some of the electricity from Batteryman AA's kick shocked Raito a bit.

**Raito: 2900**

"Now I'll have my second Batteryman AA attack!"

**Raito: 2400**

"With that, I end my turn for now." Ms. Elisa informed.

"Okay then," Raito nodded as he drew, _'Perfect. This should help me get rid of those Batterymen.' _I summon **Net Savior Gutsman **in Attack mode!"

With that, the ground before Raito rumbled a bit before a tall, cyborg-like being in big red, yellow, and silver armor, large fist, and a square helmet with a square jaw bursted out and landed before him. On his torso was a ring with a green plus on it.

**Net Savior Gutsman: EARTH/4/1900/1400/Machine/Effect: When this card destroys an opponent's monster, inflict Piercing Damage depending on the difference between this card's ATK and the opposing Monster's DEF. **

"While he may look powerful, he's 100 ATK points weaker than my Batterymen," Ms. Elisa stated.

"Maybe...but he's not going to attack just yet. First I'm equipping Torchman with **Flame Sword**!" Raito delcared as one of Torchman's 'hands' turned into a fire-colored energy blade, "Normally my monster's ATK points would go up by 500, but since Torchman's wielding it, he gains 700 ATK points instead."

**Flame Sword: Equip/Effect: The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. If equipped to a FIRE Attribute or Pyro-type monster: the equipped monster gains 700 ATK. If the equipped monster attacks a Plant-Type Monster: Decrease the Plant-Type Monster's ATK and DEF by 500. If the equipped monster attacks a WATER Attribute or Fish-Type or Sea Serpent-Type monster: Destroy the equipped card.**

**Net Savior Torchman: 2200/1200.**

"Now Torchman, destroy the left Batteryman AA with Burning Slash!" Raito declared as Torchman charged forward and sliced the left Batteryman AA in half, destroying it as it turned into pixels, "Next Torchman's effect activates, which means you lose 900 Life Points."

**Ms. Elisa: 3500-2600**

**Batteryman AA: 1000/0**

"Okay Gutsman, your turn! Attack her other Batteryman AA!"

_"GUTS!-!-!-!" _Gutsman roared as he charged forward, reeling his arm back before delivering a powerful punch to the Battery monster's face, sending it flying as it dissipated into pixels.

**Ms. Elisa: 1700**

"And now, I end my turn by placing one card face down. Your move, Elisa-san," Raito said.

"Thank you," Ms. Elisa smiled a bit as she drew, "I play **Monster Reborn **to revive one of my Batteryman AAs!"

With that, said battery-themed monster returned to the field.

"And since I Special Summoned him, Wattcannon activates," Ms. Elisa stated as her trap card sent another ball of electricity at Raito, shocking him.

**Raito: 1600**

"As for my Batteryman AA, he won't be around for long as I sacrifice him to summon **Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon!**"

The Batteryman glowed a bit as grew larger and began to change shape with each second. In it's place was a large, robotic-looking dragon/T-rex with yellow data-lines on it's black, grey armored body.

**Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon: LIGHT/2400/1000/Thunder/Effect: If you Tribute Summon this card by Tributing one of the following monsters, it gains the appropriate effect: Batteryman AA: This Card Gains 1000 ATK Points. Batteryman C: This card does Piercing Damage. Batteryman D: Negate the effect of one Spell or Trap Card that targets this monster.**

"Oh crap..." Raito paled a bit as the robotic dragon/T-rex roared. He then noticed the Wattcannon fire another electric ball at him, shocking him some more, "...double crap."

**Raito: 1000**

"And now Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon's effect activates! Since I used Batteryman AA to summon it, it gains 1000 ATK points," Ms. Elisa stated as the data lines on the Dragon/T-Rex' body glowed.

**Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon: 3400/1000**

"Now I'll have Voltech Dragon attack Net Savior Torchman!"

The robotic Dragon/T-Rex roared as it fired a stream of electricity at Torchman, the Net Savior crying out in pain as he exploded into pixels.

**Raito: 1000**

"Hmm? Why didn't your Life Points drop to zero?" Ms. Elisa blinked.

"It's thanks to my Stone Body Trap card...if I remove it from play while it's in the Graveyard, all Battle Damage I take this turn is reduced to 0," Raito explaned

"I see...clever move. Very well then, I end my turn. Your move, Raito," Ms. Elisa informed.

"Hai.." Raito nodded as he began to think, _'Man...she isn't letting up...but I can't give up. I just need to draw the right cards...' _he then drew a card from the top of his deck and grinned a bit, _'And this is one of the cards that'll help me do it.' _"First I activate one of my facedowns, Repair! This card allows me to bring back one Net Savior from my Graveyard...only without it's effect. And since he's the only one in my Graveyard at the moment, I'm bringing back Net Savior Torchman in Defense mode!"

With that, the fire-themed Net Savior(only without his flames), appeared on the field in a crouching position, his arms shielding him.

"Next I'll Switch Gutsman into Defense mode as well," Raito added as Gutsman bent down into a defensive stance, "Next, I summon **Net Savior Roll **in Attack mode."

With that, a girl in a pink and black jumpsuit with symbol of a red heart in front of a yellow background on her chest, ivory skin, soft jade eyes, long blond hair that was done in a pony tail and was held by a green bow, and pink gloves with gold rings at the end appeared on Raito's field via a light pink beam of light.

**Net Savior Roll: WIND/4/1600/1200/Spellcaster/Effect: When this card is summoned to the field, increase your Life Points by 200 X the number of Cards in both your and your opponent's hand. Image: Roll winking at the camera.**

"Now her Special ability activates!" Raito declared as five hearts appeared above him.

"Hmm? What's going on?" Ms. Elisa blinked.

"I'm about to regain some Life Points thanks to Roll. When she;s summoned to the field, for each card in our hands, I regain 200 Life points," Raito explained as the hearts went into him, causing a faint, soft pink aura to appear on him before it faded.

**Raito: 1000-2000**

"I see...you know, her special ability reminds me of **Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird**'s Special Ability," Ms. Elisa noted.

"Heh heh..you could say that, yeah," Raito chuckled a bit, "I guess I'll end my turn."

"I see...very well then, my move," Ms. Elisa stated as she drew, "While you may have regain some Life pints...you're going to lose them once my Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon destroy's your Net Savior Roll!" she declared as her monster fired another stream of electricity.

"Not this time! I activate my Trap Card, **Life Aura**!" Raito declared as his second face down flipped itself up, causing a aura-like barrier to appear around Raito and his Net Saviors. And just in time too as the attack from Ms. Elisa's monster made contact with the barreir before both the attack and barrier dissapated, "Once I actiavte this card, I can choose either one of it's effects, or I can activate both. But in this case, I'm just going to activate it's first effect to negate your monster's attack."

**Life Aura: Quick-Play/Effect: Choose one or both effect: 1) Negate the attack of one monster. 2) Equip this card to a 'Net Savior' monster in DEF Mode. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle by monsters with over 1900 ATK Points**

"Nice save there...I'll end my turn, so you better hope your next move isn't your last, Raito-san," Ms. Elisa stated.

"Hai," Raito nodded as he looked at his deck, _'Okay Raito..this is it. The next card you draw will determine the outcome of this duel...I just hope I pull the right one,' _he slowly drew the top card on his and pulled it up to his face, a grin starting to grow on it. He then looked at both Torchman and Gutsman, who gave a small nod as Raito turned his attention back to Ms. Elisa, "Well Ms. Elisa. it seems I'm getting into Duel Academy."

"...I take you drew the card you needed, hai?" Ms. Elisa asked.

"You bet. I sacrifice Net Savior Torchman and Net Savior Gutsman to summon this!" Raito declared as both Torchman and Gutsman turned into orbs of light and combined, causing a swirl of data to appear next to Roll, "Ms. Elisa, say hello to **Net Savior Megaman!**"**  
**

With that, a boy around Roll's age appeared from the data swirl, landing right next to her. He wore a blue jumpsuit, sporting light-blue stripes down his sides, ending at his blue boots that were tipped with black soles. He had two yellow shoulder guards and his helmet had two ridges running along the top. These ridges came to a stop at the helmets base and allowed his dark hair to stick out in four spikes. He had green eyes and an overall human appearance. He sported a symbol on his chest and both sides of his helmet. The symbol was a red circle with a black line running diagonally through the center that ended in two triangles, all of which were surrounded by a gold ring.

**Net Savior Megaman: LIGHT/7/2500/2000/Warrior: _An alternate Mega Man during the Network Era. His partner is Lan Hikari._**

"That still isn't strong enough to face my beast," Ms. Elisa pointed out.

"I'm not done yet, Elisa-san. Next I play the Continuous Spell, **Double Soul**!" Raito declared.

"Eh? Double Soul?" Ms. Elisa repeated.

"Oh, it's a neat little card. And to show you what it does, Megaman will be using it," Raito informed as Megaman nodded.

Both Megaman and Roll looked at each other, both of them giving a small smile as the symbols on their chest began to glow before both became orbs of light and fused with one another, causing a bright light to fill the area. when it died down, it revealed Megaman in a outfit similar to Roll's, and had four transperant antennea on his helmet.

"A Fusion Monster?"

"Nope. You see, if I have Net Savior Megaman or Net Savior Roll on the field, I can use Double Soul to equip them with another Net Savior monster that's on the field. Plus, Net Savior Megaman and Net Savior Roll gains the special effects of the monster that's currently equipped to them," Raito explained.

**Double Soul: Continuous/Effect: If you have 'Net Savior Megaman' and/or 'Net Savior Roll' on the field: Once per turn, equip 'Net Savior Megaman' or 'Net Savior Roll' with one other 'Net Savior' monster card. Should the equipped monster be destroyed, destroy the equipped card instead. While the card is equipped, the equipped monster can use the equipped card's effects along with their own. If this card is destroyed: destroy all equipped cards on the field. **

"I see...That's quite an interesting card. Still, your monster's still weaker than mine by 900 ATK points," Ms. Elisa stated as Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon growled a bit.

"Not when I have this..." Raito informed as he placed a card on the field, "**Riyoku!** This card takes half your monster's ATK and gives it to Megaman."

The data-lines on Ms. Elisa's monster began to fade as a aura appeared on Roll-Soul Megaman.

**Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon: 3400-1700**

**Net Savior Megaman: 2500-4200**

"Oh dear..."

"Okay Megaman, let's end this! Attack Voltech Dragon!" Raito declared

Megaman nodded. His right lower arm/hand glowed before transforming into a pink bow with a heart-shaped arrow. He aimed and fired at the dragon. The arrow shot through the air and struck it in the forehead.

The dragon roared out in pain as it exploded in defeat, causing Ms. Elisa to shield herself as her Life Points went down.

**Ms. Elisa: 0**

**Raito: 2000**

**Winner: Raito**

"Thank you for the Duel," Raito bowed.

* * *

"It may have been a bit close back there..but I finally got in," Raito(now wearing a red blazer) grinned before he heard some mublnig in his head, _'Oh come on Gutsman. Don't be like that.'_

_"Grr...Gutsman wanted to win Duel for Raito, Guts,"_ a voice groaned as faint images of Gutsman, Roll, and Megaman appeared aside Raito.

_"I was in his hand at the time and he didn't have any cards that would let you have the finishing blow,"_ Megaman noted to Gutsman.

_"...Guts,"_ Gutsman grumbled before a ringing sound filled the air.

"Hmm? Who could that be?" Raito wondered as he pulled a cell-phone out of his pocket and answered it, "Hello? Oh, hey onee-chan! It's nice to hear from you!...no no, I'm free. I managed to get in! What Dorm? Slifer of course! Eh? You and **Gai**-san want to talk to me in person? ...The family card shop? Sure. I'll be right there. Love ya Onee-chan," he hung up and put the phone back on his pocket, _'I wonder what Onee-chan wants to talk about?'_

_"I don't know. But whatever it is, it must be important," _Megaman guessed.**  
**

_"Hai, so you better hurry and see what it is, Raito-kun," _Roll added.

"Right."

* * *

Raito walked alone a sidewalk, humming a small tune until he eventually reached a three-story building. It had been originally a two-story card shop, the second floor being a house. However, since it was put under new ownership, a third layer was added with the second floor being converted into a dueling arena. He walked up the stairs located behind the building and knocked on the door. After a few minutes, the door swung open, revealing a man around his thirties with dark-brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a black jacket on top of a red shirt with a Buster Blader on it and blue jeans.

"Hey, Gai-saaah!" Raito yeleped when the man pulled him into a noogie.

"He-hey Raito! How's my favorite bro-in-law doing?!" Gai grinned as he let go of Raito, the teen's hair messed up by the noogie.

"Okay...ano...didn't and onee-chan need to talk to me about something?" Raito asked as he began to fix his hair back up.

"...Oh yeah. Thanks for the reminder," Gai chuckled sheepishly, making Raito sweatdrop, "Please, come in."

Raito nodded as he followed his brother-in-law inside. The inside was fairly decent with various dual monsters posters, mainly warriors and spell-casters, on one or two walls. Nearby was a woman in her mid-twenties with her long, sky-blue hair ending half-way down her back. She wore a light-green dress shirt and a white skirt with a pair of light-green heeled shoes.

"Hi, **Saya**-Onee-chan," Raito greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Raito-kun," she greeted with a kind smile, "You're just in time, dinner's ready."

"Cool. Demo...why'd you call me here?...Did Gai-san crash his **Duel Runner **into a bush and flew into the pool again, did he?"

"...You're never going to let that go, are you?" Gai sweatdropped, earning a laugh from the two siblings.

"I'll explain once I get the girls," Saya informed as she calmed down walked into another room.

"..Girls? Wait...is **Serena **back from North Academy?" Raito asked.**  
**

"Nope. She's the ace there," Gai grinned, "By the way, we saw your Duel today. Congrats on getting into the Central Dueling Academy! So tell me, what dorm did you get into?"

"**Slifer Red **on request. They wanted me in **Ra** **Yellow**, but I declined," Raito explained.

"I se-wait what?! You're going to stay in that piece of junk shed they call a dorm?!"

"Hai. You've got to make sacrifices if you want to get stronger, but a promise you make is the one thing you never ever sacrifice," Raito stated.

"...Heh, not bad kid. Your sis taught you well," Gai grinned, patting Raito on the back.

"We're back," Saya informed.

Raito turned and blushed heavily. Saya was leading three girls his age or older. The first of them was exactly his age with long lavender hair that ended just past her bum. In it was a pair of highlights, one magenta, and one violet. She wore a simple violet shirt with long sleeves that hugged her modest C-Cup breast and a black skirt just past her knees.

"This is **Hikari Mahou**."

The second was also exactly Raito's age. Her hair, which was done in a pony-tail, was a vibrant of different colors ranging from red to violet, much like a rainbow. She wore a white shirt underneath a light-blue track suit, teh shirt stretched a bit by her high B, low-C Cups. She gave a small, cocky smirk as she looked at Raito with her rose-colored eyes.

"This is **Sora Tenma**."

the last of them hid behind the other two. She wore a long-sleeved pale grayish-gold sweater that barely hid her F-Cup breast. He long pale-rose went down to her knees and she tried to hid in it. Her pale-ose skirt went down to an inch above her feet.

"And this is **Kiki Kibou**."

"..." Raito blinked a bit, blushing at the girls still.

_"I forgot Raito doesn't handle well around girls," _Megaman chuckled.

_"Hai. It's rather cute actually," _Roll added with a giggle.

* * *

"So...I have to act as a teacher to these three?" Raito asked as he paused from his bowl of spaghetti, teh meatballs replaced with various veggies.

"Eeyup. I figured you'd do it for your favorite brother-in-law!" Gai grinned.

"...Gai-san...you're my _only _brother-in-law," Raito sweatdroped.

"And don't you forget it!" Gai grinned, giving him a noogie.

"Gah! Seriously, this again?!"

"U...um..." the pale-rose haired girl whispered.

"Let me," Saya offered as she thwacked Gai on the head with her middle and index, "Enough dear."

"Ow! Okay sorry~! Sheesh...bad enough I get that from your uncle when I do something wrong."

"Is tehre something wrong with teaching us?" Hikari asked Raito with a frown.

"Well...yeah. I cant' be here since I'll be heading to Duel Academy tomorrow," Raito informed.

"Way ahead of you. I have a connection with the current head of **Kaiba Corp**," Gai grinned, "Though I only have two favors left, and it was tough to get these three in, but I made do!"

"..." Raito facepalmed, "Do they at least have decks?"

"...Ano..." Saya began as the three awkwardly pulled out decks, "I asked grandfather if he could get Pegasus-san to make these decks just for them."**  
**

"..."

_"You forgot your grandfather works for Pegasus...didn't you?" _Megaman sweatdropped.

_'..Shut up, Megaman.' _Raito mentally frowned as he turned his attention to teh three girls, "So..what's your specialties? Mine's Net Saviors."

"...Magicians," Hikari replied.

"Blackwings. Would've gone with Harpy Ladies, but the Blackwings looked cooler," Sora smirked,

"Uh...um...a..." Kiki mumbled shyly.

"...eh?" Raito and Gai blinked.

"She said 'angels.' Sorry about Kiki. She's just really, and I mean _really _shy," Sora explained.

"Ahh...okay then. We got **Spellcaster, Winged-Beast, **and **Fairy** type decks," Raito wrote down, "Alright, first rule in dueling; you never reveal what monsters you use to your opponent before a duel, otherwise they'll set their deck up to counter them."**  
**

"Right," Hikari nodded, writing down the rule in a small notepad.

"Dueling Rule number 2; there will be times when you'll duel someone with cards based on your fears," Raito continued, "For me..it's the **Insect **Type monsters. Or to be specific..." he paused as he shivered, "Spider cards like **Jirai Gumo**...ugh...scary...scary spiders."**  
**

"...Right. As for me, I ain't afraid of nothin'," Sora confidently said.

_"...She's lying," _a voice stated in Raito's ear.

_'Eh? How can you tell?' _Raito asked.

_"Her mouth curled to the side a bit when she said she wasn't afraid of anything."_

_'I see...' _Raito mentally noted before he saw Hikari pull out a pair of scrolls

"These contain a list of mine and Kiki's fears," the violet haired girl stated.

"...Okay. Demo...why're they in scrolls?" Raito asked.

"They perfer scrolls where they come from," Gai explained.

"Ahh...and where is that exactly?" Raito raised an eyebrow.

"...They'll tell you when they're ready."

_"For your sake..you better not be lying," _a voice chuckled darkly in Gai's ear, making him freeze up.

"...Raito...I hate it when he does that," Gai informed, shaking a fist at the air, "You hear me, you creepy punk! I hate it when you do that!"

"Wh...who's he talking to?" Kiki squeaked as she hid behind Sora and Hikari.

"...I plead the Fifth Amendment."

"Even though we're not in America, I second that. It's something you three don't need to learn yet," Saya informed the girls with a soft smile.

"What?-! But...but what if we need to know it if we're gonig to survive here?-!" Hikari asked.

"...Don't you mean 'going to survive _at Duel Academy_?'" Raito raised an eyebrow.

"..Um...well..." Hikari informed, going shifty-eye in the place.

"Look, the point is this; you're in charge of these three while you're at Duel Academy. we could only get them in red, so you got bunkmates!" Gai grinned, bumping his elbow against Raito's shoulder a few times with a wink-wink-nudge-nudge, "Eh? You lucky dog."

"Dear..." Saya spoke as she got up and grabbed Gai by the ear, "May I speak to you upstairs?"

_'Ulp...hoo boy,' _Gai mentally gulped, recognizing that tone Saya was using.

"You may go home, Raito-kun. I need to talk to my husband about that comment he said," Saya informed her younger brother as she dragged Gai upstairs by his ear.

"Okay. Good night, Onee-chan. Have fun sleeping on the couch tonight, Gai-san."

"Ah! Help! Ow! Saya-chan, you're pulling to-ow-hard!" Gai yelped as his leg was the last thing seen by Raito and the girls as he was dragged away.

"...So...I guess we'll see you tomorrow?" Hikari asked, giving an awkward smile.

"Ano...sure. I'll uh..I'll meet you outside this place at 7:00?" Raito asked.

"Sure!" Hikari nodded, "So where's Duel Academy?"

"An island that's fifteen hours from here along the equator of the Pacific Ocean. Oh, and there's an active volcano on the site, so they have active volcano drills every first and middle of every month."

"...What?-!" the two younger girls gawked as Kiki fainted.

"What? It's the truth. I was taught to never lie," Raito informed.

* * *

_Seanzilla115: So..did you like it? Any reviews would be helpful. But please...no flames._

_(OOC: Sorry. Had to fix a few errors I spotted in this chapter, and did a few, small edits)_


	2. Welcome to Duel Academy

Chapter 2: Welcome to Duel Academy

_SZ: Hey minna. SO Sorry for the late update for this story. But dont' worry, it's back up. Anyway...before we begin, I own no one except Raito Volnutt and Xander Ulrich. I co-own Hikari Mahou, Kiki Kibou, Sora Tenma, and Warai. KR Zero owns Victor Starjun._

* * *

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!"

"...uh...is she alright?" Gai whispered, sitting at the breakfast table with Sora and Kiki as he watched Hikari run about, stuffing everything she could into a suitcase.

"She's fine. She just hates being tardy," Sora shrugged, munching on a piece of toast.

"Oh my. To think she fell asleep from just one cup of tea," Saya noted.

"Uh..um..y-you do make a v-very calming tea, M..miss Saya," Kiki stuttered.

"Thank you dear," Saya smiled.

"Ready!" Hikari informed, dragging a suitcase along the floor.

"..Did you pack a toothbrush?" Gai asked before the suitcase 'exploded' in clothing, notebooks, and a Duel Disk as Hikari's eyes widen.

"It's almost seven!" Oh...I'm gongi to be..._Tardy_!"

"...Did..did her voice just get squeaky for a moment there?" Gai whispered as Kiki began to tremble in fear, seeing bits of Hikari's hair start to become frazzled.

"It starts to crack she freaks out over being tardy," Sora pointed out, snickering a bit, "It kinda gets funny sometimes."

"Here. Breath into this," Saya offered Hikari a paper bag that only lasted three exhales of Hikari's hyperventilation, "..oh dear. We're going to need more paper bags."

"Agreed," Gai nodded while Kiki hid under the table, shivering in fear.

* * *

_'Sh..shut up, Megaman. Roll.'_

Megaman and Roll just ignored him and continued to chuckle(or giggle in Roll's case) a bit. Sora and Hikari had fallen asleep on the way in the helicopter and were using Raito as a pillow. It didn't help there weren't enough seats and it was the last coptor and Kiki had lost the Rock, Paper, Scissors match they had, ending with her sitting on Raito's lap and passed out upon sitting.

=Attention passengers, if you look out the window, we're starting to land on Duel Academy, you're home away from home for the next 3 years=

"Girls. Oh, girls," Raito whispered as he gently shook Kiki, "We're landing."

"Hm? Oh! O..oh my...I'm so sorry," Kiki apologized, blushing a bit.

"I..it's fine," Raito replied, blushing a bit as well.

_"Well now, it seems you're developing quite teh relationship with these three cuties," _a voice chuckle.

_'Gyroman, I swear to Kami...' _Raito thought in annoyence.

The sound of the girls gasping snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked to see all three of them looking out the window.

"Holy...This is where we're staying?" Sora gawked.

'It really does have a volcano..."Hikari paled as Kiki fainted.

Raito blushed once more as he felt Kiki's lithe weight press on him. He pulled out a single card. it depicted what looked like a anime chibi kitten with oversized ears and tiny little wings. It appeared to be pouting until Raito turned it towards Kiki, where the 'cat' appeared to be smiling.

"What's that card ya got there?" Sora asked.

"**Baby Tiragon**. It may look like a kitten with wings, but it's actually a dragon," Raito explained.

**Baby Tiragon: EARTH/Dragon/Rank: 1/Xyz/900/900/ Lore: 3 level 1 monsters**

**During your Main Phase 1: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 face-up Level 1 monster you control; it can attack your opponent directly.**

"...Honestly, I kinda think I see Kiki play it," Hikari noted with a sweatdrop.

"I'll slip it into her deck," Sora offered.

"Thanks," Raito nodded.

* * *

"Okay, where's the Slifer Dorm?" Raito pondered as the group of four walked along a dirt road, "It should be around here somewhere."

"You mean you didn't bother to ask anyone for directions?" Hikari asked.

"I tried to, but it was too crowded and loud for anyone to hear me," Raito pointed out.

"If you say so," Hikari added, "Well I suppose that we could try and ask the next person we see and see if they know where to go." she reasoned.

"Sounds like a good idea," Raito nodded.

"Hm...I think I see someone over there," Sora said as she pointed in the direction she saw someone, "Hey, buddy!"

"hmm?" a teen with short, styled, bleach-blond hair pondered a bit as he looked over his shoulder at them, the teen wearing a dark blue jacket and a pair of white shorts, "What do you want?"

"We want directions," Sora said bluntly, "Now hurry up and tell us where to find this Slifer Dorm place."

"...is this your first time here then?"

"Yeah. What…?" Sora began.

"Get lost," the teen frowned as he turned away.

Sora's head grew a large tick mark before she took a calming breath. She then ran and jumped into the air before she kicked him in the chest, sending him to the floor, "No need to be so stuck up about it!" she shouted as she got him in a headlock, "If you don't even know as a student then just say so!"

"S-Sora, please stop," Kiki begged nervously, hiding behind Raito a bit, "Y..you're going to hurt him."

"So?! This jerk told us to get lost!" Sora argued before she then let go as the teens face fell into the floor, "Besides he passed out anyway," she added, "Well he was useless anyway, so lets find someone smart to help us."

'_And hopefully, you won't choke them to death,' _Raito and Hikari thought with a sweatdrop.

"Well then lets go that way, I smell food in that direction." Sora smiled as she began following the smell of food.

"Ah Sora! D-don't wonder off!" Kiki cried out as she followed her.

"We should probably go after her before she ends up giving the vice-principal a german suplex." Hikari deadpanned.

"Agreed," Raito added as the two followed after Sora and Kiki, both not noticing the teen regaining consciousness and pulling out a phone.

"Hey..we got some new Slifer Slackers here...and one of them attacked me."

-I see...Xander's not going to like this then-

"Tell me about it, that chick was crazy strong." he complained.

-Wait you got knocked out by a chick…- the guy on the other end started chuckling, -I mean thats very serious….would you like to go shoe shopping later...hahaha!-

"oh screw you!"

-I'm sorry for real this time...oh I'm going to enjoy telling the guys back in my home room this. But anyway I'll tell the boss about this.-

"You better."

* * *

"..This..is the slifer Dorm?" Sora blinked, "uh..it's…"

"It's...it's..it's horrible!" Hikari exclaimed, "Oh my goodness, if one of our friends were here, She'd scream so loud, you could hear it on the exact opposite side of the planet from our current location!"

Before them was a large dorm. Though, it took more of the appearance of a motel along the highway. the roof shingles were painted a vivid red while the walls were a deep obsidian-almost blueberry blue-in color. The beams lining the walkways were a rich canary yellow. On the closer to the land side of the building was a round structure that had three floors as opposed to the two for the rooms.

"Well it has...character," Raito tried to defend, "And it's….no you're right it's horrible." he sighed in defeat, "But.." he then walked past the side of the building to see the ocean view behind it, "The view behind it is amazing."

"Oh my.." Kiki awed.

"Wow, it almost makes up for it being ugly as sin," Sora said before she heard something, "..Who's sleeping? It's the middle of the day."

"You mean besides you?" Hikari joked, "But still said sleeper is rather loud."

"Agreed," Raito nodded before he noticed someone resting against the side of teh building. He was a rather young looking man(possibly in his early 20s). He had slicked back black hair, he wore a button up shirt and pinstriped slacks and leather shoes. He also had a pair of shades covering his eyes. Next to him was a matching blazer for his pant and a stack of papers and some empty bottles.

"Hey buddy, wake up!" Sora shouted, causing the snot bubble that was blowing in and out of the man's nose to pop.

"Huh?! Wha..?!" the man gawked before yawning, "Man..what time is it? Did I already miss the new students?"

"Eh well it's about six in the evening, and we are the new students." Hikari explained.

"Six in teh evening?! Damn...fell asleep again," the man muttered, making the four sweatdrop a bit, "Anyways..names?"

"Raito volnutt."

"Hikari Mahou."

"Sora Tenma."

"K...K..Kiki Kibou, s..sir."

"Ah good to meet you kids," he bowed. "Now uh...lets see where did I leave those keys. Oh right jacket." he said as he grabbed his jacket and pulled out several keys, "Okay so who's who's roommate?"

"...Uh.." Raito began until…

"Hey!" a familiar voice shouted, catching teh group's attention.

"Ah crud. Don't tell me it's…" Sora began with a groan before she spotted the same boy from before, said boy now joined by a group of students in the same colored jacket as him, "...Ugh..it's him again."

"Oh? Not even the first real day of school, and you girls already have admirers," the consular joked, "Or wait, Did you tick these Blue bloods off?"

"We tried asking him directions, but he told us to get lost..and it ended with Sora putting him into a headlock after she gave the guy a dropkick," Raito explained.

"Oh...While I think that sounds kinda funny, you should be careful when you're messing with one of the** Obelisk Blue** students," the man stated, "They're not the kind to take lightly."

"So what do you intend to do?" Hikari asked him as he thought it over.

"That'ss a good question. And my answer is...pass out," he said as he suddenly fell over, asleep once more.

This caused all but Kiki to face fault.

"What a useless guy," Sora sighed as Kiki went to check on the man. Raito then poked his face with a stick he found nearby.

"Well, he's out like a light," Raito noted before standing back up and looking at the Obelisk Blue student, "Anyway, what do you want?"

"We want payback for what that psycho tomboy did too me!" the boy from before snapped as several of the others began to chuckle under their breath.

"Hey! You asked for it when you told us to get lost, buddy!" Sora growled, shaking a fist at him. Hikari then grabbed her from behind keeping her from starting something again. "Let me go! That loser deserves a five fingered smack upside the head to learn some manners!"

"Hmph. Typical behavior of Slifer Trash," a voice scoffed from within the crowed of Obelisk Blue students.

The crowd moved back to reveal a teen two years older than Raito, Sora, and Hikari with slick, black hair, and a white version of the Obelisk blue jacket with blue highlights on it. He then opened his eyes to look at the group, showing his cold, dark green eyes.

"Hey! Who are you calling trash, you moody looking jerk?!" Sora growled as her eyes became white with anger.

"Watch your tongue, girl! you're in the presence of **Xander Ulrich**, one of the best students Duel Academy has to offer!" one of the Obelisk blue students yelled, the other students agreeing with loud yells.

"Shut up, you stupid lackey followers! You guys are probably such losers because you follow this dork to look cool!" Sora roared.

"Why you…!" a student growled before Xander held his hand up.

"...I suggest you take your friend and leave," the raven haired teen stated to Raito and the other girls, "Duel Academy is no place for brutes like her."

"Who are you to decide that?" Raito asked with a frown, making everyone(minus teh passed out man) look at him, "I understand your really good and have worked hard to get your status, but that doesn't mean you can decide the fate of other people like some king. She has just as much as a right to be here as I do or anyone else."

"..I see…" Xander noted, his face unfazed a bit as he looked at Raito, "What's your name?"

"Raito. Raito Volnutt." Raito said as he stepped forward a bit as he and Xander where looking eachother square in the eye.

"I see...I have a proposition for you then," Xander said as he pulled out a pair of deck cases, "Duel me. If you say you and your friends deserve to be here, prove it to me."

"Alright." Raito said, "I'll even take this game one step forward." he added, "If I lose, then I'll do anything you say, even if it means me leaving."

"..And if you win?"

"You have to let Sora kick you in the face," Raito said instantly making Sora grin evilly.

"What?! Why you..!" one of the obelisk Blue students began with a growl.

"Very well. I accept," Xander nodded as he put one of the cases away and pulled out a deck from the other one, "I'll use my backup deck against you."

"Fine with me," Raito nodded as he pulled his Deck and Duel Disk out, "I'll show you that you should have used your main deck." Raito smirked happily.

"We shall see," Xander stated as he slipped on a Duel Disk themed after a knight before sliding his deck into the slot, "But enough talk. Have at you!"

"Alright!" Raito smirked as he slotted his deck in a manner that resembled smashing his fist into his hand.

* * *

"Duel!" the two called out as everyone gave them space.

**Raito: 4000**

**Xander: 4000**

"I'll start," Xander stated as he drew a card from his deck, "First, I summon **Marauding Captain **in Attack mode."

A knight dressed in armor except for his head which was covered in blonde hair and carried twin broadswords appeared.

**Marauding Captain/EARTH/1200/400/Level 3/Warrior/Effect: Your opponent cannot target Face-Up Warrior Type monsters, except this one. When this card is Normal Summoned, Special Summon one level 4 or lower monster from your hand.**

"Next I'll use his special ability to summon a level four monster from my hand, and I choose **Blade Knight**," Xander added as a blue colored knight completely covered in armor with a cross themed visor that carried a shield and curved saber appeared next to Marauding Captain.

**Blade Knight/LIGHT/1600/1000/Level 4/Warrior/Effect: If you have one or less cards in your hand,this card gains 400 ATK. If you control no other monsters, negate the effects of Flip effect Monsters destroyed by this card.**

"Now I'll activate **Double Summon**, allowing me to summon once more," Xander added before a warrior dressed in red and gold phoenix themed attire with long blonde hair, appeared on his field, "Which means I can now summon **Command Knight.**"

**Double Summon/Spell/Normal: You can Summon one additional time this turn. You can only use this effect once per turn.**

**Command Knight/FIRE/1200/1900/Level 4/Warrior/Effect: All Warrior Type monsters gain 400 ATK. If you control another monster, your opponent cannot target this card for an attack.**

**Marauding Captain:1200-1600**

**Blade Knight: 1600-2000**

**Command Knight: 1200-1600**

"What the?! How'd his monsters get that strong already?!" Sora gawked from the sidelines.

""It's his Command Knight's special ability," a voice responded, making the girls to see the man from before now fully awake, a serious expression on his face,"It gives all of Xander's monsters 400 extra Attack Points. Plus with Marauding captain on the field, your friend is in a tight spot."

"Wh...what do you mean?" Kiki asked in a bit of worry.

"Marauding Captain second ability prevents him from targeting his other monsters. And even if your friend destroys Marauding Captain, the only monster he can attack next turn is Blade Knight, due to Command Knights second ability, which prevents him from being targeted if another monster is on Xander's field," the man explained.

"Yeah everyone knows that," a voice said making the spectators blink, especially Kiki as they all look to see a girl...using Kiki's breasts as a hat. The girl in question had puffy pink hair that looked almost as puffy as cotten candy, and bright blue eyes. She wore a red jacket on top of a baby-blue shirt, both strethced a bit by her perky DD Cups, and a pink skirt, "Besides...from what I can see, Xander-chan's gonna lose and all of you are getting kick in the face by midget girl...or is she a boy?"

'...Who...are you?" Sora asked, her eye twitching like crazy.

"...Good question...not the right one," she answered as she "adjusted" her hat. "Man the sun is hot...just like that Raito's kid butt," she said making all of them, even Xander, sweatdrop.

"..Who is she exactly?" Hikari whispered to the man.

"Warai. She's uh...a special case…"

"Showed up here about a year ago and beat almost all the teachers in one day," a Obelisk Blue student added, "Using only Toon monsters."

"Toon..monsters?" Sora blinked.

"Yep," Warai answered as she turn around and when she turn back to face them she was wearing a life size replica of the Blue eyes white dragons head, "Booga booga!"

"Ahh!" most of the students and Kiki yelped in surprise, the latter fainting.

"Hahaha! Oh that never gets old," Warai giggled as she looked at the duel, Raito specially, "I can't wait to have my fun with this guy."

'_Wow man. Not a moment here, and already you're getting hit on,' _Gyroman's voice chuckled in Raito's head.

'_Seriously Gyroman, shut it already!' _Raito snapped, blushing a bit.

"...If you're all done acting like idiots, I play one card face down, and end my turn," Xander stated as he slotted a card into one of the Spell/Trap zones in his Duel Disk, "Your move. But before that, my Blade Knight's ability activates, so now it gains another 400 ATK points."

**Blade Knight: 2000-2400**

"Alright, my move then," Raito said as he drew a card from his deck, _'Not good. it's the first turn, and he's already assembled a good offense. But..I have something special to block it until I can think of something.' _"I'll play one card face down, and summon a monster face down in defense mode. With that, I'm done with my turn."

"Boo! Screw defenses! Hurt people more!" Warai yelled, suddenly in a cheerleader outfit with Kiki, who was still knocked out and Warai was using her as a doll sorta.

'_Idiot,' _Xander thought with a frown as he drew a card from his deck, "I equip my Blade knight with **Fairy Meteor Crush**, giving him Piercing damage."

**Fairy Meteor Crush/Spell/Equip/effect: If the Equipped monster destroys a defense position monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent. **

"Yay Xander! You're gonna lose but your not afraid to hurt things!" Warai cheered suddenly with Xander's group.

"Blade Knight, destroy his face down monster with Meteor slash!" Xander declared as Blade Knight charged forth, his blade covered in a aura. When it got within range, Raito's face down Monster revealed itself, which was a large robot, the upper half of it's body looking like the trunk of a tree it's head smaller then it's potbellied body, it had two large cable like arms with wooden fists and two short stubby legs, it had a light brown belt around its waist and what looked like a meter under it's mouth.

**Net Savior Woodman: EARTH/4/800/2000/Plant/Effect: Once per turn, negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters.**

"What the?!" Xander's friends gawked at the sight of the strange monster,who suddenly turned to stone as Blade Knight's sword bounced off him.

"What kind of monster card is that?" a Obelisk Student asked seeing this.

"It's Woodman and…" Raito started.

"Haha! Every guy's dream name!" Warai interrupted.

"...a..anyway..he's Woodman, one of my net Saviors for one. And two, I activated my Stone Body trap card, preventing him from being destroyed this turn," Raito stated, making Xander frown.

"So you can see he's stone hard right?" Warai laughed, getting no laughs from anyone, "..get it? he's uh...oh you guys stink."

"No, it's your jokes that stink." Sora sweatdropped.

"I hope your name comes up, midget," Warai said under her breath.

"...Clever, Volnutt. But rest assured, next time won't be the same," Xander stated to his opponent as Blade knight returned to his side of the field, "I end my turn."

"Very well, my turn!" Raito declared as he drew a card from his deck before grinning, "Sweet. I summon **Net Savior Aquaman** in Attack mode!"

With that, a short robot like creature appeared on the field via a geyser of water. It's body was white with pink trim and blue limbs it's head was a large bowl of water with two cylinder like nubs acting as ears of sorts and a spout of water from the top of the head,it also had a face that looked like begin crying. The creature did not give a sense of danger in fact it looked almost cute.

**Net Savior Aquaman: WATER/4/800/1600/Machine/Effect: When this card is the only card on your field: Draw 2 cards. This card can attack directly if there is another 'Net Savior' on the field.**

"...Is this some sort of joke?" Xander demanded with a frown.

"It sure isn't the most intimidating creature," Hikari noted.

"Well, have you heard the saying 'never judge a book by its cover'? Well, that applies to Aquaman here," Raito stated.

"Yeah! Don't you read DC comics?" Warai shouted as Sora smacked her with Hikari upside the head, "Ouchies!"

"...Ahem. Anyway, I'll have Aquaman attack!" Raito declared as Aquaman gained a serious expression on his face.

"...Surely you're joking. My monster's have higher attack points than him," Xander frowned.

"Who says i'm attacking your monsters?" Raito asked with a grin, making Xander raise an eyebrow, "If I have another Net Savior on my field, Aquaman can attack you directly!"

"What?" Xander said with wide eyes before Aquaman hit him with a large, water orb from his arm, which had shifted into a faucet like arm cannon.

**Xander: 400-3200**

"Next, I'll play two cards face down, and end my turn," Raito said as he slotted two cards into the Spell/Trap zones in his Duel Disk, "Your move."

"So your boyfriend uses Net Saviors huh?" Warai whispered to Hikari and Sora, making them blink.

"..Okay, first; we're NOT going out with him," Sora stated with a small frown, "And second; how'd you know what kind of cards he uses?"

"First mistake you just made...thinking you're the only ones who have or know special cards," Warai said cryptically, "Watch out. There a deck more frightening than his saviors."

Hikari raised an eyebrow at that, confused(and yet curious) at what Warai meant by that.

'_This boy's doing well against Xander, even though Xander's using his back-up deck,' _the man thought as he watched the duel, _'But that might change soon if Xander has THAT card in his deck.'_

"My turn. Draw!" Xander shouted as he drew another card from his deck, "First, I activate **Pot of Greed**! Now i can draw 2 cards from my deck!"

**Pot of Greed/Spell/Normal/effect: Draw 2 cards**

'_Perfect. Let's see if he can survive this card,_' Xander thought with a small, unnoticeable smirk, "First, I sacrifice Marauding Captain and Blade Knight to summon **Orgoth the Relentless!"**

With that, a new monster appeared on the field in Marauding Captain and Blade Knight's place. The new monster was huge, standing taller than the others. It was clad in a blue body suit and thick gold trimmed purple armor over it's chest shoulders and waist. It's helmet had a grilled visor and two golden bull horns, it also carried a giant gem encrusted broadsword.

**Orgoth the Relentless/EARTH/2500/2450/7/Normal: 'Orgoth the Relentless' wields a mighty Broadsword and takes pride in its Mighty strength.**

**Orgoth the Relentless: 2500-2900**

'_I knew it,' _the man thought with a small frown, _'Even if it isnt' his real deck, Xander know what cards to use in his back-up.'_

"Wh...what is that?" Hikari asked, her eyes widened a bit as she looked at the large monster on Xander's field.

"Orgoth the Relentless, used by **Duke Devlin** in the first broadcasted **Dungeon Dice Monsters Game** against one of the Legendary Four Duel Kings, **Yugi Muto**," Warai answered like it was common knowledge, "While it may not have a effect, it's still something not to be taken lightly," she finished making everyone there blink.

"Did that thing just say something intelligent?" Sora said still in slight shock from that bit of trivia.

"...*belches*" Warai burp before smashing a soda can against her head and cucking it at a nearby window...breaking it, "Sora did it!"

Sora face faulted at that.

"Enough! This has gone long enough!" Xander snapped, losing his cool demeanor for a moment before calming down, "I don't tolerate stupidity, so I suggest you stay quiet."

"...Oh you don't want to mess with me...i'd beat you in 3 turns with that deck you're using...your real one...10 if you make it interesting." she said, grinning at him.

"..."Xander merely frowned at her before turning back towards Raito, "If we don't have anymore interruptions, Orgoth! Attack his Net Savior Aquaman! Diamond Blade slash!"

The giant knight obeyed it's command and lifted it's giant sword into the air before swing it down with both hands over Aquaman, only for the blade to bounce off by a wall of trees.

"Sorry. not gonna happen," Raito stated as the trees vanished, "I activated Woodman's ability. Once per turn, I can negate an attack from one of your monsters."

"Which he only left since he used most of them to summon Orgoth," Hikari smirked.

"That maybe, but I still have Command Knight!" Xander shouted as his other monster charged.

"Uh oh," Warai gulped, covering Kiki already closed eyes since she was still knocked out.

Raito didn't say anything as Command Knight slashed Aquaman up with his sword.

"Hpmh. Looks like…" Xander began before Aquaman disappeared in a puff of smoke, shocking him a bit, "Huh?!"

"Sorry, but you activated my trap, **Anti-Damage!**" Raito declared as his left face down card flipped up, the image showing a plus version of Megaman being attacked before exploding in smoke.

**Anti-Damage: Quick-Play/Effect: Discard one card. You do not take battle damage and no monsters are destroyed this turn. If this card is used during the Damage Step: Destroy the attacking monster and deal half its original ATK Points to the controller of the attacking monster.**

"If I discard a card from my hand," Raito began as he slipped one of the cards in his hand into the graveyard, "Not only do my monsters and life points stay safe, but the monster you attacked with is destroyed, and you lose Life points equal to their original ATK points."

"What?!" Xander gasped before shielding himself as he and Command Knight were hit by a barrage of shuriken, the latter being destroyed.

**Xander: 3200-2000**

**Orgoth the Relentless: 2900-2500**

"Well…" Warai started, "Looks like this is in the bag."

"What?! No way! Xander-sama's still.."

"Raito's turn...he'll draw the card of victory for this duel...how boring," Warai said as she in her own eyesight saw the top card on Raito's deck shining as she walked away, "I guess Xander's real deck is better."

"...hpmh...she doesn't know what she's talking about," one of the students following Xander scoffed.

"Not bad, Raito Volnutt. You managed to get my Life Points down half way. But...' Xander began with a frown, "Don't think I'll let you win. First, I'll play **Monster Reborn **to bring back Command Knight, and I'll equip Orgoth with **Sword Of Deep Seated**."

With that, Command knight returned to Xander Field just as Orgoth's sword began to change. It was now a demonic sword with a black snakeskin handle, a Y shaped horn like guard, the blade became a deep purple and was serrated near the guard, it was incredibly wide with a diamond shaped tip.

**Monster Reborn/Spell/Normal/Effect: Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it.**

**Sword of Deep Seated/Spell/Equip/Effect: The equipped monster gains 500 ATK and DEF. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, place it on top of the deck.**

**Orgoth the Relentless: 2500-2900-3400**

**Command knight: 1200-1600**

"...Wow you're good," Raito chuckled.

'_Oi, Raito. When is it your turn? I wanna take on the giant dude,' _the voice of Raito's ace spoke and it sounded like it was from the top of his deck, making Raito blink as he recalled Warai saying he was going to draw the card of victory.

"...M...my move. Draw!" Raito declared as he drew the top card of his deck before his eyes widened, _'Sh..she was right.'_

"Well, you just gonna stand there, or has my power overwhelmed you?" Xander stated.

"...Sorry...you're a powerful guy, I'll give you that. But, looks like luck wasn't on your side today," Raito replied with a grin, making Xander raise an eyebrow. He then looked at Woodman and Aquaman,who both gave a silent nod, "Alright, ikuze! I sacrifice Woodman and Aquaman to summon my aibou, Net Savior Megaman!"

With that, both Woodman and Aquaman became orbs of light before combining in a way, engulfing the area in bright light. when it died down, it showed Raito's ace monster, who grinned a bit as he got in a battle stance.

"Next, I'll play my second face down," Raito added as his second face down card flipped up, "Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two cards from my deck!" he added, doing so before grinning, "Next, I'll play the Spell, Double Summon! allowing me to summon again. And since this is a battle of strength, I summon Net Savior Gutsman!"

_"Guts!"_ the large Net avi roared as he appeared on the field, banging his chest a bit.

"Next, I'll play my second to last card, Double-Soul!" Raito added as he said Continuous Spell Card appeared on the Field, "Megaman, Gutsman, let's show him the power of teamwork!"

Megaman and Gutsman nodded before the latter roared as he became an orb of light and entered Megaman's Navi mark, engulfing him in light. Once it died down, it revealed Megaman in a new armor. His legs where covered in yellow boots with a steel strip and bold on the edges of his feet, he had a large barrel shaped chest that was red in color with bolts around his Navi mark. His back had two canisters attached to his armor, his fists were now covered in giant yellow gauntlets with black fingers curled into fists. Finally his helmet became the yellow and blockish with a silver visor over his forehead, and a yellow mouthpiece mask.

_"Guts!"_ Megaman declared, banging his fists together.

"..This doesn't change anything," xander frowned as his monster roared, "Orgoth is still more powerful."

"Maybe, but that'll change once I equip Megaman with my last card, **Variable Sword!**" Raito declared as one of Megaman's gauntlets changed as his hand was now in a golden curved guard as a blade made of green ethereal energy came from it, the tip large and wide like an arrow head/guillotine blade.

**Variable Sword: Equip/Effect: Once per Turn: Roll a die and use one of the following effects: 1) The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK until your next Standby Phase. 2) The equipped monster loses 1000 ATK until your next Standby Phase. 3) The equipped monster can attack the opponent directly this turn. 4) Destroy this card. 5) During the opponent's Battle Phase, the attack of their monsters is cut in half. 6) The equipped monster cannot be destroyed or removed from play until your next Standby Phase.**

"Saa, let's take a gamble!" Raito said as Sora tossed him a dice.

"...What're you talking about?" Xander demanded a bit.

"Ya see, Variable Sword's kinda tricky. Depending on the roll of the dice, I get a different effect for it," Raito explained as he gripped the dice in his hand, "And so far, my luck's been really good, so once again, let's take a gamble!"

With that, Raito threw the dice hard, the dice hanging right in the middle of the duel area as it began to spin. It went on for a bit until it landed...on 1.

"Sweet now I can punch that big oaf!" Megaman grinned as he flexed his muscles which bulked up.

**Net Savior Megaman: Guts Soul: 2500-3500**

"Ikuze, Megaman! Attack Orgoth now with **Guts Variable Drill!**" Raito declared.

_"Ikuze, Guts Variable Drill!"_ Megaman declared sending an energy fist that spinned into a drill at Orgoth, the giant knight roaring in pain as the attacked pierced his armor and drilled through his body, leaving a gaping hole as he collapsed on his feet before exploding into shards.

**Xander: 2000-1900**

"Sweet! One more attack, and Raito's got this in the bag!" Sora whooped.

"Not yet. Xander might have something else up his sleeve," Hikari said not noticing the panicking looks on Xander crew.

"She's right," the man added, "Even when backed into a Corner, Xander finds a way to pull out.'

"...My move," Xander said as he drew one card from his deck, "..."

"Well? What'cha got for me this time? Megaman's still got some fight left in him," Raito said as Megaman pumped his fist a bit.

"...I give up," Xander answered, making Raito and Megaman blink in disappointment.

"Eh?"

"Eh?" Sora and Hikari blinked.

**Xander gives up! Winner: Raito**

* * *

At that all the duel monsters projections vanished as Xander started walking away.

"Hey! You forgot something important!" Raito called to him.

Xander merely scoffed a bit, ignoring him as he walked away. "Oi, you guys...I'll get the ice for your faces."

"Huh...what do you mean bo…" the Obelisk Blue students began before paling ,"oh…"

Sora grinned as she began to crack her knuckles and neck.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this," she said with an evil laugh as they all began shaking in fear.

* * *

"..What's wrong Raito?" Hikari asked as Raito angrily kicked a can as Sora carried the knocked out Kiki...despite their height differences.

"First, I'm a bit peeved we couldn't finish our duel," Raito stated, "Second….what that Warai girl said kinda has me uneased. She knew I was gonna draw Megaman and that I'd win"

"Yeah. She has a bad habit of doing that to people. Because of that, she tends to be an accidental loner by scaring people off," The man from before said as he appeared next to them, "By the way, I forgot to introduce myself earlier today. I'm **Daigo**, the Headmaster of the Slifer Dorm. Oh right I forgot Raito, this is they key to your room, your roommate should already be settled in."

"I see," Raito noted as he took the key from Daigo, "Arigatou, Daigo-sensei."

"Please, call m.." Daigo began before he fell asleep once more, making Raito and Hikari face fault.

'_Something tells me this guys one of the narcoleptic people I've heard about,' _Megaman noted.

"Ah Daigo-kun already fell asleep." a voice said, getting their attention. Everyone then turned around to see who it belonged to. He was a teen taller than them with blonde hair that he had hang around his face. He wore a black pair of pants and some high tops, but he was shirtless revealing a well toned body. "He really should get that checked out. It can't be good to fall asleep in the dirt every twenty minutes." he sighed.

"I..I see. B...by the way, who are you?" Hikari couldn't help but ask, blushing at his exposed chest.

"Victor. **Victor Starjun**, Slacker King of the Stars as everyone calls me," he grinned as he lifted Daigo over his shoulder with little effort, "Glad to have you guys at the Slifer Dorm."

"Wait. You're in Slifer too?" Raito asked.

"Yup for...what was it four years now." Victor smiled.

"How did you not rank up?" Hikari asked.

"Cause the other dorms are boring," Victor said happily, "I like it better here at Slifer, where all the fun people like me go," he smiled, "That, and Daigo-kun here might have ended up eaten by Raccoons if not for me."

Raito and Hikari sweatdropped a bit at that last part as Victor began to leave.

"You guys coming?" he asked over his shoulder, "Dinners probably ready."

"Sure." Sora said, walking up to the group after she laid Kiki down in the bed in their shared dorm room, "Where's the lunch room?"

"Right there," Victor pointed as Sora walked up to the door and open it...and…

"SURPRISE!~"

"Gaah!" Sora yelped as she jumped back in surprised, the rainbow haired teen covered in streamers and confetti.

"Yay! The Slifer dorm is lively again! Welcome welcome!" Warai said, lifting Sora up and kissing her on the cheeks before doing the same to Hikari and then grabbing Raito and giving him a french kiss, after stopping she giggled, "You got tongued," she told him before dropping him on the floor, levign him confused and blushing a bit.

"Man, I wish I got that kind of welcome when I first came here," Victor chuckled as he dropped Daigo in the kitchen. "You know you shouldn't go scaring people with a surprise this big, pinky."

"You weren't scared when I did it for you...and since you're whining about it," Warai began before giving Victor a french kiss, "There. Happy?"

"Always, but that was nice too." Victor shrugged with a smile.

"Ok. Who else wants one?" Warai asked looking at Hikari and Sora.

"No thanks!" Sora and Hikari yelped in unison, holding their hands up defensively.

"Ahh~ you're no fun," Warai pouted before blinking, "Wait. One of you is missing...I go find her! I made a party for four and no one make me a liar!" she declared...before her hair moved and she swung off using it like a rope.

"...H...How'd she…?" Hikari began, she, Raito, and Sora gawking at what warai did.

"It's Warai. don't question it," Victor replied, "I tell myself that when she does stuff like that." he added as he pulled out a jacket and put it on. He then took some papers Daigo had and read them, "Lets see, you four...hmh. Some people still aren't here," he noted. "...we had a lot of people missing lately."

"Really?" Hikari blinked.

"Do you know wha…"

"KYAAAHHH!" Kiki screamed as she ran by in a playboy bunny outfit.

"Hey! Get back here! I need to add the tail!" Warai shouted as she gave chase.

"Wow...She works fast." Victor mused as he took a pen and marked all fours names on it, "H.m...well there's still one missing from the total list. Said person could arrive tomorrow."

"I see…" Raito noted.

"Right. Well, we can worry about that later," Victor said as he tossed the papers off to the side.

"You don't do that! It's important to put papers away in an organized matter!" Hikari said grabbing the papers and started to go into her scholar mode as Sora called it.

"Alright," Victor nodded as he put the papers in his pants, "There. they're put away. Now onto dinner. Oi, Pinky. What's to eat?"

"Cupcakes!" Warai said, coming back with a tied up Kiki, "But I'm not eating. Tonight's that time of the week I need to do my daily ritual."

"Women...So weird," Victor chuckled, "It's fine. I was going to get a burger if you made more sweets anyway."

"Good then. Well, s.." Warai began.

'Hold it right there!" Sora shouted as she grabbed Kiki from the pinkette, glaring at her, "You're not going to try anything funny with Kiki here, are you?

"...What? 1. I'm bi, but she's not my type. 2. no one likes jealous midgets."

"Your not so tall yourself." Victor said from the kitchen.

"I know, which is why I wear high heels," Warai giggled before looking at a growling Sora, "By the way, While I'm not that tall as well, at least I'm more stacked than you, flatty. Whoop whoop!" Warai giggled before running.

"Get back here! And I'm not flat!" Sora roared as she chased Warai.

"_Hahaha! I think this will be fun,"_ Roll giggled, hugging Megaman's arm as the latter laughed, watching Sora chased and fail to catch Warai.

"She gets more and more excitable," Victor grinned as he ate a burger. he then offered a plate of them to the others.

"Well, to our first day at Duel Academy!" Raito shouted, waving his burger in the air.

"Hai," Hikari nodded,eating a veggie burger that was on the plate as Kiki shyly hid to avoid being seen in her outfit, eating a veggie burger as well.

* * *

**Jikai, Digital Schooling!**

**Sora: Yeah. She was my friend**

**Warai: Friend...oh! I know this girl she's in obelisk**

**?: Long time squirt.**

**Kiki: Sora...it's her**

**?: Beat me and I apologize. I win, and you join me at Obelisk and forget these losers!**

**Sora: Sorry, but I'm not gonna let you hurt my friends!**

**Next time: Bonds of Loyalty. Black Wing Armor Master, Hashin!**

**Sora: My loyalty is unbreakable!**

* * *

_SZ: Finally! Got this chapter done with! And i wouldn't have gotten it finished if it weren't for my friends, Overnerd03, and Kamen Rider ZER0_

_O.N:*snores after working on this all day and all night* I don't wanna go school mommy...I wanna beat up Krillin more._

_KR ZER0: Wow he's really weak to have fallen asleep after just this much._

_SZ: Well, it took quite a while to create this chapter._

_KR ZER0: Well I suppose I'm just more use to spending long times without sleep._

_O.N: *wakes up for a moment* ahhh naked monkeys!*goes back to sleep* zzzzz_

_KR ZER0: You know there's such a thing as too random._

_SZ: Agreed...that..._

_O.N: zzz...join us next week for Digital Schooling and the upcoming Super Hero Time! zzzzz_

_SZ: 'Till then, I'm Seanzilla115…_

_KR ZER0: Ore wa Kamen Rider ZER0, and that's OverNerd03._

_O.N: the prince of all saiyans!...Zzzzzz_

_KR ZER0: King of all idiots is more like it._

_SZ: *sweatdrops*...well...I'd say my ending catchphrase, but not enough time. Later minna._

_KR ZER0: Ja-ne._


	3. Bonds of Loyalty

Chapter 3: Bonds of Loyalty. Blackwing armor Master, Hashin!

_SZ: Hello minna. It's Seanzilla115 again, along with Kamen Rider ZERO. Say hi ZERO._

_ZER0: Hi Minna. _

_SZ: Anyway, today's chapter will be Sora's first duel, but she'll have to go against someone she hasn't seen in a long time._

_ZER0: Yup should make for some dramatic story so you better read it. _

_SZ: Hai. Oh, before we begin, anything you want to say ZERO?_

_ZER0: No not in particular just please read and review my friends good work here. And please enjoy the chapter. _

_SZ: Okay then. Anyway, before we begin. Disclaimer! I don't own no one in this story except Raito Volnutt and Xander ulrich. I kinda co-own Sora Tenma, Hikari Mahou, Kiki Kibou, and the OC that'll appear in this chapter. KR ZERO owns Victor Starjun._

_ZER0: Yup so sit back, make sure you're watching or reading in this case in a well lit room and enjoy the show._

_SZ: Hai. Saa, Showtime da!_

* * *

It had been a few days since Raito and the girls first arrived at Duel Academy, and they were doing well. The girls had been given a room together while Raito ended up rooming with their new friend Victor.

Speaking of said roommates, the two were still sleeping in their separate bunks as the sun rose.

"_Oi, Raito. Wake up, or you'll be late fofr class," _Megaman urged Raito to get out of bed, the teen snoring in response. Frowning a bit, Megaman pulled out a megaphone and exclaimed in it, _"WAKE UP!"_

"Bwaagh!" Raito screamed as he shot up before hitting his head on the bottom of the top bunk, "Ite!"

"Huh…" Victor grunted, waking up since it was his bed above Raito's. "I told ya you should have picked the top bunk." he groaned rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry, but I'm more used to sleeping on the bottom bunk," raito replied, rubbing his forehead a bit as he got up out of bed before glaring a bit at the slightly chuckling Megaman, _'Jerk.'_

"_Not my fault you sleep like a rock,_" Megaman grinned a bit.

Before Raito could reply, Victor fell from the bed, making them both look as he fell back to sleep upon impact.

"...the guy sleeps like a rock," Raito sweatdropped a bit.

"_Agreed."_

Victor then shot up as he stretched his arms. "Ah well time to get ready for the day." he said as he took his shirt off and grabbed a towel. "I'm taking a shower mind grabbing me breakfast buddy?" he asked.

"Uh..sure."

* * *

"Morning g...woah," Raito blinked when he saw Sora's face, which had some whipped cream on it, "..What..happened?"

"Warai. That's what happened," Sora frowned as she wiped the whipped cream from her face, "She got Hikari and Kiki too this morning."

"Man she sure works fast It's almost as if she never sleeps. She's always the last one awake and the first one up." Raito said as he walked into the kitchen. "Well at least it was just whipped cream not like she splattered paint or bleach all over you."

"Or switching all of Kiki and Hikari's clothes with nothing but...ugh, sexy cosplay stuff," Sora groaned a bit, making Raito blush a bit.

"Y...yeah," Raito nodded, remembering some of those clothes Hikari and Kiki had to wear.

"Why is it she never does this stuff to you or Victor?" Sora complained.

"She did with me once...woke up in my bed..b...buck naked," Raito admitted, blushing, "Th...that was a little uncalled for."

"Well that's you, but then that still means Victor is unscathed by comparison," she said as she grabbed a gallon of Orange juice.

"Maybe since she and Victor went to school together last year, she pulled all the pranks she could on him." Raito reasoned, the teen/young adult busy making some toast for himself.

"Probably..lucky jerk," Sora grumbled.

"Oi Raito!" Victor called as he came in. "You mind going to our room to get me some pants? The pair I took in are gone."

'_Must've been Warai again,' _Raito sighed mentally as he got up, "okay. i'll be right back."

"Thanks buddy," Victor grinned.

* * *

"I swear, Warai's getting out of…" Raito began before seeing the handle on the door slightly broken, "..The heck?" He then pushed on the door a bit, surprised to see it move before his eyes widened in shock. His and Victor's room was completely wrecked, clothes and papers thrown all over the place and the windows cracked, "W...what the?!"

"Oi Raito! What's taking so lo..." Victor began as he came in wearing only a towel before he saw the condition of the room, "...what..happened?"

"I...I don't know…" Raito shook his head in response, still shocked to see this, "W..who would do this?"

"Hm...it's just a hunch, but Daigo-kun said that you got into a sort of argument with Xander-kun. Maybe some of the Obelisk blues did this as payback." he reasoned wisely as he fixed the towel.

"You think so?"

"Eh trust me. Some of those stuck up blue bloods would go this far if their pride and Joy Xander had his rep ruined by one of us Slifers," Victor added in. He then went into the room to check if anything was taken, "Well our stuff is all still here. Your deck, my deck, my lucky boxers." Victor listed. "So they must have done it just to mess with us."

"Most li-wait. You have lucky boxers?" Raito blinked.

"Yup." Victor grinned, holding up a pair of blue boxers with golden V's all over it, "Never had a bad day without them."

Raito slightly sweatdropped at that as Victor grabbed a pair of pants and left for the shower to get ready.

But Raito was still worried about this whole thing. He wanted to do something about it, but he decided to keep this to just him and Victor for the moment, not wanting the girls to worry.

* * *

"So, what's on today's schedule?" Sora asked Hikari as the girls were sitting at the table, finishing up breakfast.

"Lets see, first we have homeroom." she said, reading from the schedules they were given, "Then we have a quick lesson on Dueling history, followed by a quick math test, then finally after lunch, a duel test between two chosen students."

"Oh? You girls comparing your schedules?" Victor asked as he came back from his shower with his pants on, and a towel over his head.

"Yeah. a…" Hikari began before her eye twitched a bit, "Don't even think about it, Warai."

Warai then came out from behind Victor with a can of shaving cream.

"Aww~ How'd you know?" the bubbly pinkette pouted.

"Your hair is so puffy, it stick out even behind Victor," Hikari deadpanned.

"Shoot. Oh well..mght as well have breakfast. and today, I'm hungry for...melons!" Warai declared as she leapt up from behind Victor and headed towards Kiki before Sora's foot connected with her face, sending her flying through the wall.

"GOAL!" Victor shouted randomly.

"I keep telling you to lay off her!" Sora snapped at Warai, who poked her head out of the rubble, unscathed.

"Oh you're no fun, you rainbow haired midget," she pouted, making Sora's eye twitch at the midget comment.

"Well as much as I enjoy the comedy of this, can we not fight. I'm the one Daigo dumps the repairs on in this place." Victor complained.

"Well it wouldn't have happened if Warai would keep her grubby hands of Kiki," Sora argued.

"You know that's like asking a man to turn coal into gold," Victor added, "But she's right, you need to give some people personal space Pinky."

"Hey. Not my fault Kiki-chan has a large pair of melons any guy, or a few gals, would want to squeeze," Warai stated like it was a fact.

Kiki blushed heavily at that as she hid her face behind her hair and ducked under the table.

"Well your pointless statement aside, your nicer than that Warai, so just cool it a little, will ya?" Victor begged with a smile, "But anyway, who wants Bacon for breakfast?" he asked walking into the kitchen.

"..."

"Oh right..you girls don't eat meat..no big deal. We have tofu bacon for some of the vegan students here," Victor grinned as he got to work.

"..N..No thanks, Victor. We just finished breakfast not too long ago," Hikari spoke.

"Eh? Well more for me!" He cheered happily, "Oh, and some for Raito of course. The guy is still cleaning up our room."

* * *

"So, aside from Xander, is there anyone else here we to know about?" Raito asked as the group headed for the main building.

"Hm...let me see. Well, there are multiple groups of students who converge so to speak. They're either people who like the same deck types, or are just people hanging around a high ranking student." Victor explained as he wore a short cut red leather jacket along with his usual attire, "If you want, I can give you some names and faces to watch out for."

"Sweet. I want to know the names of some of the people I'll be beating," Sora grinned as she banged her fist into her open palm.

"You sure Sora? You haven't dueled yet exactly," Hikari stated to her friend.

"Big deal. I've already seen Raito duel a few times, so I know the game," Sora grinned before seeing a female, Obelisk Blue student walk into the building, her long, azure and cyan hair flowing a bit in the breeze, "Who was that?"

"..Oh no. oh no no no no no. You do NOT want to duel her," Victor quickly stated, "That girl is a member of the Truesdale family."

"T..Truesdale?" Raito repeated with wide eyes.

"U...um..i-if I may ask, Wh...who are the T..Truesdales?" Kiki asked.

"Eh...How do I go about explaining this," Victor started, "Well to sum it up, the Truesdale family is very big in the Dueling community, and have a lot of influence as well. Plus they are known for being some of the best, especially with their machine decks."

"I see…" Hikari noted.

"Also, you just don't go up to that particular Truesdale for several reasons." Victor added, "One; her grandfather is the headmaster. Two; she's one of the strongest in the entire school. And...well, three is more of a warning to just guys so that doesn't apply here."

"R..right…"

"Yup. Besides, she gives me the skives," Victor added with a shiver, "Real ice queen that one."

"Wait...Victor? Did you and her use to...date?" Raito asked.

"Don't be crazy. The day I date her is when hell has frozen over. Hehe that connects to the Ice queen bit there," he laughed to himself, "Anyway, let's hurry up inside before we're late for class."

'The others nodded as the group walked into the building, unaware someone was watching them from a nearby tree, the figure eying Sora more than the others.

* * *

Victor led everyone to the main office first before class. "Okay guys. If you're going to go to school here, then you need the one thing no student here can live without." he told them as he walked up to the front deck. He then pulled out a smart -phone device out and showed it to them. "This is our newest little gadget, the Dual-Applicator. This is, in short, your Student ID. So say if you need to go to the library, then this is your ticket to get in."

"Huh..interesting," Raito noted.

"Yup. This handy gadget is a phone, smart phone of course, PDA, calculator, and credit card," he finished. the Credit Card part confusing all of them, "Let me show you," he said as he flicked the side of the phone ,making it slide open and revealing a black strip with circuits over it, "The Dual-Applicator stores your allowance and allows you to buy things in the school store and such."

"Sweet."

"Yep. Each student gets a weekly allowance so they can buy food and if you've saved up enough maybe even some new cards. you can also get more when you beat other students in a Duel. So pretty much you win then you really win. So, any questions?" he asked as the front desk lady brought up four Dual-Applicators for each of the four.

"Are..they customizable by any chance?"

"..Huh...I don't know. Nobody's asked that question before, but I wouldn't try without the Headmaster's permission... Is what I would say if I was boring." Victor joked, "Don't worry, everyone customizes these things. We just place the academy given covers and skins over them to hide the customizations during class."

"I see…" Raito noted as he picked up one of the Duel-Applicators and looked at it a bit.

"_Uh oh..I know that look in Raito's eye," _Megaman noted, _'This always happens when he finds a new piece of technology to check out or possibly."_

"Well that should be everything. Those things should give you a map for your classes and tell you where your lockers are that will probably be filled with your Text books already." Victor explained. "Well I'll see you guys after class I have things only I must do." he added as he pulled a pillow out of no where.

"You're going to fall asleep again, aren't you?" Hikari asked, sweat dropping a bit.

"Bingo," Victor nodded before he fell asleep once more.

"Wow...He must be part bear or something to sleep this much," Raito commented.

"Oh that's silly. Vicy's not a 's more of an...Ace like guy," Warai giggled as she was standing behind the group, surprising them a bit.

"Don't do that!" Sora snapped.

"How does someone like you sneak around so well?" Hikari asked.

"It's because I'm a ninja. Nin nin," Warai giggled, making Hikari and Sora sweatdrop.

"Wait...Did you follow us this entire time?" Raito realized.

"...Maybe."

"Okay...well we have homeroom to get too and that's, oh look all the way on the third floor. Come on girls, lets go," Raito quickly said as they all made a run for it.

* * *

"Man..that was boring," Sora yawned as it was lunchbreak, the tomboy resting on the roof of the school, "Though..I did kinda learn a few things. But still, it was bo..ring."

"You sure, Sorara?" the voice of a certain, bubbly pinkette asked as Warai hovered over Sora, blocking her view of the sky.

"Gah!" she shouted as she backed away from Warai, "When did you get up here?! I never heard the door open!"

"I took a shortcut," Warai giggled, making Sora sweatdrop.

"What kind of shortcut gets you to the roof?" she said dryly.

"The air vents," Warai replied, making Sora sweatdrop once more, "So what'cha doing?"

"Well I was going to enjoy a nice nap and then probably get something to eat," she explained, "Why are you bugging me today?"

"oh no reason. So can I join you?"

"No."

'Can I?"

"No."

"Can I?"

"No!"

"Can I?"

"I just said no!"

'..can I?-!"

"Urgh!" Sora groaned as she yanked her hair a bit before getting an idea, "..hey Warai, somebody's giving away free frosting!"

"Where?!" Warai beamed as she turned around quickly, drooling excitedly, "Gimme the creamy!"

While Warai was distracted, Sora began to sneak past her quietly, slowly heading towards the door.

"Hey there's no free Frosting!" Warai shouted in disappointment. She then quickly turned around to scold Sora before she noticed the tomboy was gone. after a few moments, Warai pulled out a cinnamon stick and put it in her mouth like a cigarette, "So that's how you want to play, eh? Okay...Let's play," she whispered to herself before she sneezed. "Oops I forgot this stuff makes me sneeze." she then tossed the cinnamon stick it away before she went to the air vent and slipped the cover off before she jumped in.

* * *

"Okay..I think I lost her," Sora panted as she was standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Bonzai!" she heard as one of the air vents opened as Warai came out of it, "Told you Air vents are much faster."

"Gaah!" Sora yelped as she began to run away from Warai, who merely skipped after her with a care-free look on her face, "What are you!?"

"I told you, I'm Warai," Warai giggled.

"i know! Just..leave me alone already!" Sora exclaimed as she ran faster, turning teh corner before hiding in the supply closet.

Sora panted thinking she was finally safe until...

"You know that this is the most obvious hiding spot in these kinds of chase scenes," Warai's voice spoke, making Sora pale as her hair drooped a bit.

"...Gaaah!" Sora screamed as she bursted out of the closet and ran down the hall at high speed, Warai still skipping after her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raito, Hikari and Kiki were both coming down the same hall having come looking for Sora.

"..Umm..where..where could Sora-chan be…" Kiki started till she bumped into a female obelisk blue with short, white hair with light violet highlights in the front, "Umm...ano go...gom…"

"...Huh..that stuttering…" the obelisk female noted.

"...eh?...oh no," Kiki paled as the student she bumped into turned to face her.

"I thought it was you, Hootershy."

"oh no..oh no..." Kiki whimpered as she stood back from the female student.

"Oh come on. Is that anyway to treat an old friend of Sora's?"

"Kiki? Do you know this girl?" Raito asked.

"A...ano..ano…" Kiki whimpered.

"Yeah she knows me, dweeb. I'm an old friend of Sora's," the female student replied with a scoff, "Name's Gala Kisho, one of the toughest students here at Duel Academy."

"How are you friends with Sora?" Raito asked, having never heard of her.

"We lived in the same orphanage together," Gala answered, "But then we blew that joint cause it was boring and no one wanted to adopt us...then we met Hootershy a few months later. Hell, even then her boobs could be use as pillows," she grinned, groping Kiki, "Not that Sora or I complained."

Kiki immediately pulled away from Gala and hid behind Raito and Hikari, blushing and shivering in fright of her.

"So since you're hooked to Sora like a leech, where is she Kiki? And what dorm's she in?"

"..." Kiki whimpered as she hid further behind her friends.

"I asked you a question, idiot!" Gala snapped, making Kiki scream as she went into a fetal position, holding her head like she was being physically abuse.

"..I think you better leave," Raito stated to Gala in a serious tone, a frown on his face.

"And I think a dumbass boy should stay out of private matters," Gala scoffed, "Unless you wanna settle this the way we always settle things," she smirked, holding up her deck, "My monsters could use some new…"

"Out of the way!" Sora's voice yelled as she was coming up the corner, Warai following behind her with that care-free look still on her face.

Before anyone could respond to this intime, Sora crashed into Gala sending her crashing into Raito sending all of them crashing into Hikari and Kiki, all of them falling to the ground in a heap.

"...Sora did it," Warai said running off.

"Itai…" Raito groaned from within the pile.

"Alright...who's the dead man or gal who…?" Gala began with a growl as she stood up, cracking her knuckles before noticing who was in the pile, "..Sora?"

"Is she gone?" Sora asked while her eyes became swirls.

"Yea...that pink doofus is gone," Gala replied as she looked her friend over, "Long time no see, short stuff."

"..Oi!" Sora snapped as she shot out of the pile and glared at who said that," Who're you calling a….Gala?"

"No no...my name's 'shit sherlock, first name 'no'," Gala scoffed a bit before Sora hugged her.

"Oh man its been so long!" Sora beamed, "I haven't seen you since the cops busted us and almost got me."

"Yep, Did 3 years for you shorty," Gala smiled patting Sora's head.

"Heh...You're lucky your my best friend Gala, otherwise I'd sock ya for calling me shorty," Sora chuckled as she playfully punched Gala in her arm, "So what brings ya to Duel Academy?"

"After I got out I figured this would be a good place to go," Gala scoffed waving her hand around, "Already beat a good amount of these dweebs with the Harpie deck I got."

"You always did like that legendary duelist, Mai Valentine." Sora giggled.

"Don't pull that on me. So what are you doing here anyway? As a slagging Slifer no less."

"Eh. Me and my friends just got here a few days ago," Sora shrugged.

"I'll pull some strings and get you into Obelisk as my roomie."

"You do that?!" Sora beamed.

"Of course. Anything for my Ex," she smiled….making Raito blink.

"Ex?"

"...Um...yeah..me and Gala...kinda dated," Sora blushed, "But it was a phase!"

"You had a sexy phase!?" Raito gawked, his jaw nearly hitting the floor.

"Yeah...then she got caught. I couldn't call her or else I'd be implicated as well and I wasn't going to jail!"

"Why do I feel like I should not be hearing anymore of this?" Raito asked, groaning a bit.

"I'm not sure…" Hikari groaned as she and Kiki got up, holding their heads.

"Later guys. I got some catching up to do," Sora said as she and Gala walked off.

"See you soon, Hootershy," Gala giggled a bit.

"Oh man, I forgot our old nickname for Kiki!" Sora laughed as the two were soon out of sight and hearing range.

"...Kiki what's the story here?" Raito and Hikari asked Kiki almost instantly.

"Uh...um...I..I…" Kiki stuttered nervously, "..Can't say here...too many people," she said holding herself.

"...There's always the school rooftop. Hardly anyone goes up there," Raito stated.

"...ok…"

* * *

"..." Kiki took a deep breath as the were on the rooftop and said this one thing, outright blatantly, "Gala is a cheater."

"Excuse me?" Hikari asked.

"She and Sora did date back when I knew them...and..and….I caught her once with another girl...and then again..and again all the times different girls," Kiki explained in a shaky voice.

"I...I honestly don't know how to reply to this." Raito said in a shocked tone.

"I...I wanted t..to tell S-Sora at the time but...but…" Kiki paused as she hugged herself, shaking as small tears formed in her eyes.

"Oi Kiki...it's alright I think I get the gist of it." Raito said stopping her.

"No you need to know..she..she..found out I was spying on her and when I threaten to tell Sora...she beat me up," Kiki cried, "I had enough of it after awhile, so when Sora and her went out to rob a store...I called the cops."

"And that's why she got busted," Raito figured.

"Hai. I was also a witness so...I fingered her and she got three years...and everyday...she sent me death threats in the mail," she said whimpering, "She told me she'd get payback."

"Man...I did not see this coming when I woke up this morning," a voice noted, surprising them all.

"Victor?!"

Victors head then popped up from the structure that led to the roof. He took a pair of shades off his face. "This sounds like some deep stuff you guys are in." he said to them as he jumped down. "I never pegged Sora-san to have that type of past." he admitted as he twirled his sun glasses around.

"How come you never told Sora any of this?" Hikari asked Kiki.

"..You saw how she was around Gala...she's her whole world. If I told Sora that...she'd hate me," Kiki whimpered.

Victor then patted her head, "Man kids these days." he joked, "It's true from your story that at one time that was true. But what about now, they haven't seen one another in years. While they are still friends, I'm sure Sora would forgive you if you told her everything."

"If she doesn't, she's not a real friend!" Warai exclaimed, popping out of a secret compartment on the rooftop floor, "Hey Vicky, I got the secret rooms set up!"

"Nice!" Victor said with a big smile.

"The ones with stars are yours, mine are the ones with a cupcakkkkeeeee~!" Warai explained, vanishing down somekind of slide.

"Sometimes I wonder how she does this," Victor said, "Just remember what I said Kiki-chan. Tell Sora everything, and I'm sure she won't hate you." he added before he left the roof.

"I...I hope so…"

* * *

"So shortstuff, you ever move on to any new girls, or did you finally get into Kiki's pants while I did time?" Gala asked, hanging out with Sora on a cliff.

'Eh. Kinda took a break from the dating scene for a while," Sora shrugged as she laid on her back, looking up at the sky.

"Why? Didn't think any girl besides me like rainbow color midgets?" Gala joked making Sora pinch her again, "Hey, cut that out. That tickles."

"I quit cause I never felt ready okay. I got you caught cause I was too slow," she pouted, "But..it's cool now."

"Yeah. I'm here, and we can hang out again, maybe pick things up," she suggested seductively.

"..."

"..What's wrong? Did I come too strong?"

"No no..it's just…"

"Let me guess, Hootershy? It better be Hootershy and not someone new," Gala frowned.

"Why is my love life so important suddenly?" Sora asked defensively.

"..tch. No reason," Gala scoffed as she looked back out at the water, "Don't get too comfy at Slifer. You're gonna be at Obelisk soon."

"No she's not," a voice spoke, making the two turn to see Warai poking her head out of a nearby tree.

"Oh no...not her," Sora paled.

"Hootersh...I mean Kiki, has a fever Sora. You better go see her," Warai said before going back into the tree she poked her head out from.

"..oh crap," Sora gasped as she quickly got up and ran, "Sorry Gala! We'll catch up more tomorrow! Later!"

"La…" she began before Sora went off in a blur, "..ter…" she growled as she smashed a rock, "Damn hooters, always ruining things."

* * *

"Kiki! Are you alright?!" Sora asked in a worried tone as she ran into her, Kiki, and Hikari's shared room

"Eh? I-I'm fine, Sora-chan." Kiki replied as she was sitting in her bed, reading a book Hikari gave her. "Why…?"

"...Uh...Warai said you were sick, so I had to come check on you to see if you were alright," Sora replied as she walked in, closing the door.

"Well no worry, I'm fine." she nodded.

"...you two need to talk about something...I'll excuse myself." Hikari said, leaving and locking the door as she left.

"Huh? Talk about what?" Sora blinked.

"W-well….you see there is something I never told you." Kiki said she took a breath to try and calm herself before she went on to explain all the things of the past, the cheating, the beatings and the calling the police.

"...You….you called the cops on me and Gala.." Sora whispered, holding her fists in anger.

"Ha-hai." Kiki nodded.

"You bitch!" Sora snapped, "You could've talked to me! I could've handle the cheatings and scold Gala on the beatings! She listens to me, but calling the cops, fingering her but not me!"

"Y-yes I know...you hate me…" Kiki sobbed.

"...I don't hate you. I'm just mad you sent my girlfriend to jail," Sora sighed, "I know she's not perfect but she's my friend..and she saved me from the cops you called. If they got me, you'd have to send us both to jail...I'll never forget how she saved me from that fate...but right now I can't forgive you for ruining her life either."

"S...Sora...I...I…"

"I need to be alone…" Sora said leaving the room, "Don't look for me."

"S..sora-chan…" Kiki whispered as she watched Sora slam the door, making her flinch.

* * *

'_Wh...what am I going to do?'_ Kiki mentally pondered to herself, feeling guilty about what she told Sora as she walked along the dirt path, a few trees surrounding it. She was about to take another step before stopping, seeing a familiar face leaning against one of the trees, "G...Gala…"

"You damn melon breasted moron!" Gala snapped, having lost her cool, "I'm done playing nice! You made Sora hate me, sent me to jail, and now you're just walking around like you got no care! well I'm gonna fix you real good bitch. I challenge you to a duel!"

"D..duel?!"

"That's right! So pull out your deck right now!"

"Eh..eh?!" kiki whimpered as she tried to look for her deck before her eyes widened, 'Oh..oh no…" _'I..I left it back at our room.' _

"Don't have it? You're an idiot duelist keep their decks on them all the time...fine since you can't duel me...i'll get my revenge the more fun way." Gala smirked as she slapped Kiki and pinned her against a tree, "You know what I went through in jail! I got shanked, beaten up, humiliated, choked! I went through hell because of you! And now I'm gonna do things that'll make my hell look like a petting zoo, you wh..." she began till a flash of rainbow colored hair briefly appeared before she was kicked off Kiki, "Gah! alright, who the fuck has the balls?!"

"I'm not a dude," Sora's voice said sternly,making Gala look up to see the tomboy glaring at her.

"Sora?" Kiki and Gala blinked.

"I knew she sent you to Jail, but I'm just as guilty for not visiting you or getting back in touch, so anything you got for her give it to me."

"No. You know how I feel about you shorty…"

"Then why'd you cheat on me?!" Sora frowned, "Gala, you're always the kind of person to do what you want and get payback where its deserves, but your still my friend. Hell, you're like a sister to me...So here's the deal. You challenged Kiki to a duel? Well I'll take her place. You win, well you can do whatever you planned to do to Kiki to me."

"..No...if I win, you're mine again forever."

"...fine...if I win, you forgive Kiki and we all start over as friends. Deal?"

"Deal, you better get ready shortstuff." Gala grinned. "Rooftops. one hour."

"Fine meet you there." Sora said as Gala walked off.

* * *

"Okay, maybe if I..no. She'd probably have something to counter that...crap!" Sora groaned as she was going through her cards, the duel between her and Gala about to happen in half an hour, "Ugh! what am I gonna do?!"

"Well I think the best thing to do first would be to calm down," Warai's voice said as she appeared from the ceiling.

"Ugh..not now Warai. I'm busy...'

"No, Sora Tenma...we're here to help you," Warai stated.

"Wait..we?" Sora blinked before Warai dropped Raito down from the ceiling hole.

"I really don't know how you do that, Warai," Raito groaned a bit as he got up

"It's just best not to ask," Victor said appearing next to Warai. He then swung out and landed on his feet, "So your first duel and it's one with high stakes?" he noted as he sat on the bed. "Yikes tough time huh."

"No kidding! I'm stuck here and stuff! I mean, I know i got some good cards, but i can't think of any stratigy to use for them!" Sora exclaimed, "Plus, the duel's in half an hour!"

"25 minutes to be precise," Warai corrected.

"I noticed!" Sora snapped before sighing, "I don't know what to do…"

"Ah well, thats because your out of your element at the moment," Victor said. "Your normally one to go in head first into things right? and yet here you are just planning things ahead. It's like an Eagle trying to swim."

"..."

"Look. What Victor's kinda trying to say is, don't try and over think stuff and plan things ahead for a duel. Just..play by your own rules," Raito stated as he got up before pulling two cards from his pocket, "i was gonna wait to give you these after a few weeks passed, but I think you deserve them now."

Sora blinked as she took the two cards from Raito.

"Black Wing Armor Master and...Rainbow Kuribo?" the tomboy blinked at the second card, "..Uh..I kinda get the Armor master card, but...why the Kuribo card?"

"Hey, don't diss the little guy," Victor spoke up, "Sure if you had the choice between him and a Blue Eyes White dragon, you pick the dragon. But then you're just giving away your plan. Sometimes even the smallest of creatures can pack the biggest punch, or the right trick to pull out a win."

"Really? Then…" Sora paused as she looked up at Raito, "Why'd would you give me these cards?"

"Well..think of them as a sign of our friendship, Sora. Even though we've been friends for a while now, you, me, Hikari, Kiki, even Warai and Victor have created a bond. One nobody can break," Raito replied with a small smile, "So think of those two cards as part of our bond."

"...Part..of our bond," Sora whispered as she looked back at the cards Raito gave her.

"Ah I love these moments of Loyalty to your friends." Victor smiled, "They always give someone a big boost in courage." he chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Raito.

"Eeyup. oh, before you get ready Sora, I think an extra lesson is in order," Raito said as he sat down.

"...uh,okay," sSora nodded as she listened to what Raito had to tell her before the duel.

* * *

"..Tch. Where is that midget? She should've been here by now," Gala scoffed as she waited for Sora to show up.

"I'm right here," a voice replied, making Gala turn to see Sora staring at her, Raito and the others standing not to far away.

"Heh. Didn't think you'd show up," Gala grinned as she pulled her deck, Duel disk, and Duel Gazer out, "Ready to get creamed, shorty?"

"No but I'm ready to beat you." Sore retorted with a small smirk.

"...Hmph!" Gala scoffed as she placed her Duel Disk on her wrist before slotting her deck and placing her Duel Gazer over her eye, "I'm gonna make you eat those words."

"Oh we'll see," Sora grinned, doing the same thing Gala was, "Ready?"

"As ever," Gala stated.

**=DUEL GAZER: ONLINE- INITIATING VIRTUAL REALITY DUEL PROGRAM=**

"Duel!"

**Sora: 4000**

**Gala: 4000**

"I'll start this off, shorty!" Gala yelled as she drew the card from the top of her deck before grinning, "Heh. Hope you're ready for a world of hurt, because I activate the Field Spell, Harpie's Hunting Ground!"

With that, the field changed to a grassy, wasteland like area with a few feathers strewn around.

**Harpie's Hunting Ground/Spell/Field/Effect: When 'Harpie Lady' or 'Harpy Lady Sisters is Normal Summoned, destroy one Spell or Trap on the field. All Winged-Beast Type monsters gain 200 ATK points.**

"Next, I'm gonna summon the perfect monster to use here. Cyber Harpie!" Gala declared as she placed a card down on the Monster Zone of her Duel Disk, summoning a 'female monster, she had long red hair, and had light green wings for arms, she wore a metal piece of armor that resembled a one piece swimsuit, her hands and feet ended in sharp talons while it carried a whip made of energy in it's right hand.

**Cyber Harpie: Winged Beast/WIND/4/1800/1300/Effect: This card's name is treated as 'Harpie Lady'**

**Cyber Harpie: 1800-2000**

"And with that I end my turn." Gala said, "you're move, doofus"

"Fine! My turn! Draw!" Sora declared as she drew her first card and grinned, "Sweet! You're gonna regret playing that field spell Gala, cause I'm gonna hit you with a flurry of feathers! or in this case, a flurry of black wings! I summon Blackwing: Gale the Whirlwind in Attack mode!"

With that, a mini tornado of black feathers appeared on the field before a small humanoid like bird it's body covered in black feathers, it's head covered in a cowl of green feathers with two wing like shapes appeared on Sora's field.

**Blackwing: Gale the Whirlwind: Winged Beast/Tuner/DARK/3/1300/400/Effect: If you control a 'Blackwing monster' other than 'Blackwing; Gale the Whirlwind', Special summon this card from your hand. Once per: you can target one face up monster your opponent controls and cut it's ATK and DEF points in half. **

**Blackwing: Gale the Whirlwind: 1300-1500**

"Next to accompany him, I summon Blackwing, Bora the Spear!" Sora declared as a tall humanoid Vulture like monster appeared next to Gale, it had a long beak with a headress of pale yellow and red feathers, it had large black wings and long scaled legs, it also carried a large black spiral lance in it's hands.

**Blackwing: Bora the Spear: Winged Beast/DARK/4/1700/800/Effect: If you have a 'Blackwing' monster other than 'Blackwing: Bora the Spear' on the field, special summon this card from your hand. When this card destroys an opponent's defense position monster whose DEF points is lower than this card's ATK points, inflict piercing damage.**

**Blackwing: Bora the Spear: 1700-1900**

"So, big deal? You summoned a bunch of buzzards," Gala scoffed, making Gale the Whirlwind ticked off a bit, "My Cyber Harpie's still stronger."

"Yeah..about that. you may want to have a look," Sora grinned as she pointed at Gala's monster.

"Huh? Wha…" Gala began before seeing a draining aura on her monster.

**Cyber Harpie: 2000-1000**

"Huh?! What the hell happened to my monster?!" Gala growled.

"Gale the Whirlwinds special ability. Once per turn it can cut the attack and defence of one monster on the opponent's side of the field." Raito explained from the sidelines.

"Eeyup. and your Cyber Harpie happened to fit the bill," Sora grinned before declaring, "Okay Bora the Spear, show that Cyber Harpie who rules the skies!"

Bora the Spear screeched as it took off into the air and aimed it's spear at Cyber Harpie. It then thrusted it as wind twirled around the tip the spear then tore through it's body before it disappeared.

**Gala: 4000-3100**

"Now that your field is open Gala, Gale the Whirlwind,do your thing!" Sora declared as Gale the Whirlwind took off into the air. It pulled it's two wings back before flapping them sending a small tornado that whipped past Gala.

"I don't think so loser! I activate the effect of my Battle Fader! Stopping your attack!" Gala's yelled as a new monster appeared on her field, stopping Gale's attack.

"Darn…" Sora frowned before placing a card face down in her Spell/Trap zone, "I end my turn with a face down."

"Then I'll go." Gala said as she drew a card. She looked at her new card and smirked a little. "I'll summon one Harpie Lady 1."

With that, a Harpie resembling Cyber Harpie, but without the armor, appeared on Gala's field, spreading her wings a bit.

**Harpie Lady 1/Winged Beast/WIND/4/1300/1400/Effect:(This car'ds name is always treated as 'Harpie Lady'(All WIND monsters gain 300 ATK points **

"And since I got her out, I'll give her some company. I activate Elegant Egotist!" Gala said as she activated the spell card, a Kaleidoscope then formed next to her, "With this, as long as there is a card with Harpie Lady on the field, then I can summon another from my deck or hand.," she explained. "And I'll summon the Harpie Lady Sisters!"

With that, the Harpie Lady on Gala's field let out a screech as she took off into the air, splitting into three separate forms. The first of the three resembled the original, the second was different because she had wild blue hair that stood up and the third had short orange hair. All three also wore golden armor like the one Cyber Harpie wore.

**Harpie Lady Sisters: Winged Beast/Wind/6/1950/2100/effect:This card can not be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special Summoned by the effect of "Elegant Egotist". **

"But I won't end it here Sora, I activate two equip spells from my hand and their both Cyber Shields! making my Harpies attack points go up by 500! and with Harpie hunting ground effect that means each of my harpies get a 700 atk boost!"

**Harpie Lady Sisters: 1950-2650-3350**

"Now Harpie Lady Sisters, tear that little shit of hers up!" Gala ordered as the Harpies closed in on Gale.

"Not so fast! I play…!" Sora began before her face down was destroyed, "What?!"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you, Sora? When I summon a Harpie lady or Harpie Lady Sisters, I can destroy a spell or trap!" Gala grinned as her monsters tore Gale to shreds, blowing Sora back in the process, "And I summoned them both."

**Sora: 4000-2150**

"Hahahaha! I hope you packed babe, cause looks like you'll be with me in the next few moves!" Gala laughed cruelly, "I end my turn, so try and beat me if you can!"

"This isn't good...Gala's got a huge lead over Sora," Hikari noted in worry.

"Who cares...Gala fate was already decided this morning." Warai smirked.

"Eh? What makes you say that?" Raito asked.

"My ritual." Warai giggled.

"...R..Right…"

'_Sora..please be careful,' _Kiki mentally prayed as she watched Sora get back up, frowning at Gala

"My move...draw!" Sora declared as she drew another card and looked at her hand, _'Crud..none of the cards I have can help me right now. Even if I bring Gale Back, Gala's Harpie's are too strong. maybe...wait...'_

* * *

"_Synchro summon?" Sora repeated as she looked at Raito._

"_Hai. There's other methods of summoning monsters, Sora," Raito nodded, "For Synchro summons, you'll need a Tuner monster, and a monster of a certain level. If you manage to pull it off correctly, you can summon a pretty powerful monster to help pull you out of a jam."_

"_Heh. With the tips you gave me already, Gala won't know what hit her!"_

"_Well your confidence came back fast." Victor noted. _

"_Damn right it did."_

* * *

'_That's right...Gale was a Tuner monster, and i can bring it back with one of my spells. Plus...' _Sora began before grinning a bit, _'I got a nasty surprise waiting for her when i bring 'it' out.'_

"What's the hold up? Decided to give up already?" Gala grinned.

"As if! First, I play Monster reborn to bring back Gale the Whirlwind!" Sora grinned as said monster returned to her field, glaring a bit at Gala's harpies.

"Tch! So? That doesn't change anything. you're back from square…" Gala began.

"I'm gonna tune my level 3 Gale the Whirlwind with my level 4 Bora the Spear!" Sora declared.

"What?!" Gala gawked.

Gale The Whirlwind's body broke into three glowing stars that circled around Bora The Spear the three rings lit up as Bora the Spear was enveloped in a pillar of light. The Light was then subsided by a powerful black tornado that stopped to reveal a new monster.

Standing next to Sora was a tall humanoid warrior covered in black armor with red highlights it had two large black wings and it's hands ended in sharp talons, it's body was muscular and a pale beige color, it's head was covered in a helmet that resembled an opened beak with a single red eye peering out.

"Gala, say hello to Blackwing: Armor Master!" Sora declared.

**Blackwing: Armor Master/Winged beast/Synchro/DARK/7/2500/2000/Requirements: 1 'Blackwing' tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters/Effect:Cannot be destroyed by battle, and you take no battle damage from battles involving this card. If this card attacked a monster, you can place 1 Wedge Token on it (Max:1). You can remove all Wedge Tokens from your opponent's Monster. The ATK and DEF of those monsters that had Wedge Counters become 0 until the main phase.**

**Blackwing Armor Master:2500-2700**

"..S..so? My Harpie's are still stronger than that thing!" Gala growled, her Harpie's grinning smugly at that.

."That would be true...if it weren't for this," Sora grinned as she placed a spell card in her Spell/Trap Zone, "Ryoku!"

"What?! You're shitting me!" Gala growled as her Harpie Lady Sisters weakly fell to the ground, weakened.

**Harpie Lady Sisters: 3350-1675**

**Blackwing Armor Master: 2700-4375**

"Nope. Now Armor Master, let's blow those Harpies away!" Sora exclaimed as Armor Master's wings unfolded. He then flew up before he slashed with his talons in a large X position. Armor Master stopped behind the Sisters they all then exploded as Armor Master stood back up.

**Gala: 3100-400**

"And with that, I end my turn," Sora grinned as Armor Master flew back to her side of the field, "How do ya like me now, Gala?"

**Blackwing Armor master: 4375-2700**

"Sweet! One more attack, and Sora's got this in the bag!" Raito grinned as Kiki began to sigh in relief.

"Not yet," Victor spoke, making Raito and the girls(minus Warai) look at him, "Gala has one more card left up her sleeve. And it's powerful too," he explained with a sigh, "It's at these moments with victory, a move away where things become the most exciting no."

Hiakri, Raito, and Kiki(especially Kiki) gained worried looks as they turned back to the field, seeing Gala beginning to tremble.

"..That's it Sora...just for that…" Gala began as her head shot up, her eyes almost slitted, "I'm not gonna hold back anymore, you little shit! Draw!" she snarled as she drew the top card from her deck, "First, I activate Card of Sanctity! With this, we can draw cards from our decks until we have 6, so start doing that, you chicken shit!"

"Whatever," Sora shrugged as she and Gala drew enough cards until they had six in their hands, _'I already got this anyway.'_

"Next I'll play my Monster reborn to bring back Harpie Lady 1!" Gala snapped as her monster reappeared on the field, "Then I summon Harpie Lady 2! Then I play Double Summon, allowing me to summon Harpie Lady 3!"

"She was able to summon three monsters in one solid motion," Raito said seeing this slightly impressed as all three of the Harpie Lady Sisters reappeared on Gala's field, only without the armor.

"Hope you're ready Sora, because you just unleashed a beast!" Gala growled, "I overlay all three of my Harpie Ladies to build the Overlay Network!"

"Over-what now?!" Sora gawked, a bit confused at the term before she saw all three of Gala's Harpies transform into beams of light, each colored in the Harpie's respective hair color.

"Kore wa XYZ summon." Victor spoke, "By having two or more monster on the field someone can summon an XYZ monster by layering them over each other." he explained for everyone unfamiliar with the term, "It's very handy being able to summon a monster with high attack power or useful special ability by only needing a few low level monsters."

"O..oh no.." Kiki gasped.

"Again, hope you're ready Sora..because it ends here! XYZ Shokan!" Gala declared, "Breaking through the false illusions of freedom, return to the bonds of slavery and serve your eternal master!" she chanted as the network was completed. "Return to me! Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon!"

The light faded away to reveal a large dark red dragon with a black mask over it's face extending to the back of it's head and two horns/ears that resembled flames. It's wings also resembled flames, wrapped around it's neck was a golden collar and chain, the chain being held by a harpy with red hair and black wings dressed in a white dress with a magic wand in it's hand.

**Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon; Dragon/XYZ/Rank 4/2000/2500/Requirements: 3 Level 4 monsters/ Effect: This card's effects can only be applied/resolved while it has Xyz material. This card can attack your opponent directly. You're opponent can't target 'Harpie' monsters you control with an attack or card effect. During the End phase detach one XYZ material monster from this card. **

"Dr...dragon…" Kiki paled, shivering in fright as she immediately hid behind a frightened Hikari.

"Wh...what is that?" Hikari whispered, her eyes widened in fear.

"Gala's ace monster," Victor replied, "She's never lost a duel without it," he explained further, "But we'll see about today," he whispered to himself.

"You're finish now runt!" Gala said, "I give one overlay unit! Now Phantasmal Dragon, Phantom Hellfire!" she said as the Dragon fired a rainbow like fire at Sora burning her.

"Gahh!" Sora cried out as she was sent flying back, wincing in pain, almost as if the flames actually hurt her.

**Sora: 2150-150**

"Sora/S..Sora!" Raito, Hikari, and Kiki gasped.

"Ha! How do you like that, chicken shit?! My dragon can attack you directly as long as it has XYZ material on it! Too bad you won't survive the next turn!" Gala laughed cruelly, "See?! This is what you get for forgetting your old friends!"

"...What the hell do you know?" Sora panted as she began to get up, holding her arm, "About forgetting someone?"

"...So you can still stand huh?" Gala frowned, "Tch! Whatever...after I win this, you can forget those loser friends of yours."

"Never...draw." Sora said taking out a card, her eyes widening when she saw it, _'This is...'_

"You gonna stand there or what?! I got a lot to do today, and you're on top of my list!" Gala snapped.

"...I end my turn," Sora said, shocking her friends and making Gala grin.

"Heh..quick to give up I see? draw," Gala said as she drew her card, "Phantasmal dragon, end it!" she ordered as the dragon eat another overlay unit, "Phantasm Hellfire!" she grinned as the dragon fired his flames, "You're mine again Sora!"

"...no..I'm not…" Sora spoke as the flames dispersed before they could reach her.

"What?! How the fuck..!?" Gala began before she noticed her dragon, which looked like it was paralyzed, "...N..no way...what the hell did you do to my dragon?!"

"I didn't do anything...look on it's chest," Sora panted with a small grin, pointing at Gala's monster.

Gala raised an eyebrow at that as she looked over at her monster before her eyes widened a bit, seeing a small round shaped almost fish like creature with a rainbow like scale on its forehead it had two large green eyes and fore small stubby fin like limbs and a small tail,"..What...the hell this that piece of shit?!"

"Rainbow Kuribou...when my opponent's monster declares any form of attack, I can equip Rainbow Kuriboh to it, making it useless...humph. I hope you got a harpie lady or harpie lady sister, cause my little pal ain't going nowhere," Sora grinned.

'Grr...damn it…" Gala growled as she looked at her cards, _'That fucking piece of shit! I don't have anything to beat her! I...I...' _"I lost?!"

"Looks...like," Sora chuckled as she took her turn, "Blackwing Armor master, let's end it! Destroy her Phantasmal Dragon!"

Armor Master flexed it's arms and wings before it jumped into the air, it then came down as it delivered a karate chop that cut through the body of the Dragon. Once Armor Master's feet touched the ground he jumped back as the beast split in two and exploded violently.

**Gala: 400-0**

**Winner: Sora Tenma**

"...I lost…" Gala whispered in disbelief, collapsing to her knees, "After all those years in prison...planning on taking everything back...and I lost it all again!"

"No you didn't," Sora said as she walked up to her, the tomboy still holding her arm, "Remember our bet? I win and we start over again as friends. So don't get all depressed because you hate waiting." She then offered her hand to her, "So..shall we start over?"

"..." Gala stared at Sora's hand for a bit before smacking it aside, "This ain't over. I'll get stronger, and then I'm taking you back, Sora Tenma."

"Ah Gala is a Tsundere," Victor said aloud, making Gala freeze up.

"...What….?"

"Uh oh…" Sora paled as she quickly stepped back from Gala.

"Did..you...just…" Gala began as she shot up, a literal aura of anger on her as she glared at Victor, "Say, you cocksucker?!"

"Ah yup! That's a Tsundere!" Victor said as he ran for it. "Later guys!" Victor called as he ran from the roof.

* * *

"Hey...you guys seen Warai?" Hikari blinked.

"...Come to think of it, she completely vanished on us, didn't she?" Raito realized.

"Who cares? Its' never been more quiet," Sora shrugged as she rested on the bed.

* * *

"Tch...maybe next time, I'll summon both dragons and three harpies…" Gala started walking around the woods late at night.

"_**Sorry birdy, but you won't even get to look at the moon tonight."**_

"Huh?! Who's there?!" Gala growled as she looked around for who said that before seeing a cloaked figure walk out of the woods.

"_**Your name came up, so gomen today was the last day you got to see the midget again." **_the figure added revealing a demonic duel disk as the shadows started to surround them, _**"Let's gamble your soul…"**_

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" a scream filled the quiet academy and its woods

Victor was on the roof of Slifer dorm as he heard it. "Thats another one...damn." he complained as he stood up, "That's the tenth one since the Academy started this year...just what the hell is going on?"

"_What do you plan to do?"_ a voice asked Victor as he looked over his shoulder to see a blue blur behind him. _"We have been searching for this person since last year, yet they always elude us."_

"Yes I understand...I let too many people down before, and I still am. I have to find this person before my own friends are targeted by them," Victor stated in a serious tone, clenching his fist as he looked at the moon.

"_So your resolve still stands strong."_ the figure said with a slight scoff, _"You humans have always been more interesting. But there is nothing left to do this night. Rest." _

"..You're right…" Victor nodded as he climbed down the roof before heading back to his dorm room, taking one last look at the woods, _'Whoever you are that's taking all those lives, I will find you.'_ with that Victor went into his room, the blur formed just outside his door only now fully formed.

He was a blue armored insect like creature with multiple gold trims, his waist covered in a cloth with three metal flaps on each hip and over his tailbone, he had a long blood red scarf, his left hand was golde and his right arm was a oval lobster like claw with a gold blade sticking out it. His head turned to face the world, his short U shaped horns and yellow eyes standing out prominently.

"_These humans, I'll never understand how some of them can be so dark." _he said. _"But then there are those few that I like. If there's one thing I do then it will be help these people." _he said before he faded away.

* * *

_SZ: Well...that was ominous._

_ZER0: I'll say._

_SZ: Aye...who was that cloaked figure, and what happened to Gala?_

_ZER0: Well that be unfair to just give away such secrets like that. I find it's better to let the suspense build._

_SZ: Agreed...still, I feel like something dark is hiding within Duel Academy...again._

_ZER0: They should really call some kind of supernatural exterminator to clean the place up._

_SZ: Agreed. I mean, you saw what went on through Yugioh GX, hai?_

_ZER0: Yup doesn't get more supernatural and darker than that._

_SZ: Hai..you know, aside from GX, I can't recall what other seasons were dark as they went on._

_ZER0: you have a point, some had some intense moments but never really all that dark._

_SZ: True...though Zexal began to get a bit darker after the Barians were revealed, and later on Don Thousand._

_ZER0: true, but anyway this is another chapter down._

_SZ: Eeyup. Tune in next time folks w..wait! we forgot the preview!_

* * *

**Jikai! Digital Schooling!**

**Kiki: Eh?! M..me d..duel?!**

**Raito: Don't worry Kiki-chan. i know you'll do great.**

**Kiki: D..Dragon!**

**?: Someone as weak and cowardly as you doesn't deserve to play the game.**

**Raito: Kiki, don't give up. You are strong have faith in your own power!**

**Duel 3: Kind or weak? The Splendid Angel descends.**

**Kiki: P..please! Help me win..Venus!**

* * *

_SZ: And with that, both the story, and preview are out of the way._

_ZER0: Hai...well then till next time Minna Ja-ne._

_SZ: Ja ne, and have a good day._


	4. Kind or Weak?

Duel 4: Kind or Weak? The Splendid Angel descends.

_SZ: Hello again, minna. It's Seanzilla115._

_ZER0: And Kamen Rider ZER0._

_SZ: And we're here to bring ya another chapter of Digital Schooling. And this time, it's Kiki's turn to duel._

_ZER0: That's right. So sit back, and make sure you're reading this story in a well lit room, don't want you hurting your eyes now._

_SZ: Eeyup. but before we begin, Disclaimer time!_

_ZER0: Ah yes, of course neither I nor my associate own any of the works presented in this story. Besides if we did, I'm pretty sure I'd live in a much bigger house._

_SZ: And i'd have the new Persona and Naruto games coming out._

_ZER0: but our financial issues are unrelated here on with the story!_

_SZ: Ikuze!_

Raito and the girls sat at the breakfast table in comfortable silence, everyone eating their meals prepared this morning by Victor.

* * *

"Anyone for seconds?" Victor asked from the kitchen.

"No thanks, Victor. We're good," Raito replied.

"Cool." he said before he went back into the kitchen.

"SO, what's in today's schedule, Hikari? same as usual?" Sora asked, munching on her toast a bit.

"Let me see...well same as yesterday, only today, it looks like someone from our dorm is set to participate in a practice Duel."Hikari replied, "And that person is….Kiki?!" she gasped as everyone looked at Kiki.

"Eh?! M...m….me d-d-duel?!" Kiki gulped a bit.

"Yeah…" Hikari nodded, feeling bad for having brought it up. "But It's best to get it out of the way."

"Yeah all first years have to go through a practice duel with a senior to rate our skills." Raito added, "Like my duel with Xander, and Sora's duel with Gala."

"Yeah those both counted as your placement duels." Hikaru remembered when Daigo told them this before. "Now only me and Kiki are left."

"Which should be a breeze," Sora grinned a bit as she laid back in her seat, "I mean, Both me and Raito won our duels no sweat, so it'll be easy for you two."

"...Didn't Gala have you at a few lifepoints life?" Victor spoke from the kitchen, getting a small glare from Sora, "..shutting up."

"Plus, Xander forfeited with Raito," Hikari added in., "So for all we know, Xander could have won if he used his real deck."

"It fills my heart with joy to know this is how much faith you have in my skills." Raito said dryly before hearing a snickering in his head, _'And i don't need it from you either, Megaman.'_

"_Sorry Raito, but she's kinda right...even though I wanted to finish that duel with Xander, I want to face his real deck now."_

'_Well maybe next time we meet him, we can challenge him to face us with the real deal.'_ Raito noted in his head as he took a sip of his OJ. "Hey I thought of something, how come we don't just challenge Victor for the last of us to take a placement duel?" he asked, getting the girls attention.

"..That's..a good question," Hikari admitted.

"That's simple," They heard as Daigo walked in, "Victor only duels when it's unavoidable," he explained, "Always been like that since he first came here."

"You mean in the four years Victor has been here, he's only dueled when he absolutely had too?" Sora blinked.

"Eeyup..though the only time he lost was against the ace of the third years when he first came here," Daigo explained, "He was also a member of the Truesdale family. Man, that was an intense battle. It went back and forth before the last turn, he pulled out a combo that crippled Victor's play style."

"I see…"

"Yup. But yet every other time after that, he won. Heck, he should be in Obelisk if not for his fatal flaws," Daigo added.

"Meh..I care for Slifer more than those blue bloods at Obelisk. And as for those in Ra Yellow..." Victor paused a bit, "Well actually there not all that bad, but I just look better in red then yellow."

"R..right…"

* * *

Raito and the girls sat in homeroom which had yet to start, Kiki was still freaking out as Hikari tried her best to calm the poor girls down.

"Come on, it can't be to bad. The worst that happens is you lose and you're not ranked very high," Sora said.

"B..but...th..this is…" Kiki began before the homeroom teacher, Ms. Elisa cleared her throat.

"If you're done talking, I'd like to proceed to today's lesson please

"Hai." most of the students said as they all focused on Ms. Elisa.

"Good. Today, we'll begin talking about one of the rarer series of Duel Monster cards, The Planet series," Ms. elisa explained before she noticed Hikari raise her hand, "Yes, Mahou-san?"

"If I may ask, Ms. Elisa, what're the Planet Series cards?"

"Thats a good question Mahou-san, and the right one. Most of you kids just let me talk and never ask, that's partly why most of you fail," she joked, making some of her students sweatdrop a bit, "Any way to answer your question, the Planet series are a rare card group very few people have access to them, those that do having high connections. Think of it like Volnutt-kun's Net Savior cards."

"Eh? Really?" Sora blinked a bit as Hikari was busy taking notes, listening to what Ms. Elisa was saying.

"Like most new series that come out, they are created by a person who has won a special contest. the creator of the Planet series made these cards with an astrological theme in mind of course. Now this is where the lesson comes in," she said as she activate the projector showing several cards, "Now can anyone guess the name of the Planet series strongest card?" she asked her class.

"..."

"Anyone at all," Ms. Elisa asked again before seeing Raito raise his hand, "Hai, Volnutt-kun?"

"Eto...something Earth?" he guessed.

"No..but you weren't too far off," ms. Elisa stated as the holographic cards flipped over, it revealed a fusion monster who looked like a white colored super hero with the planet earth behind him. "The Planet series also has cards that act as parts of others, the strongest also being part of the Elemental Hero series. Elemental HERO Terra Firma."

"I see."

"Hai. But, the other Planet Series cards aren't that far off as they're powerful in their own right depending on what deck they're in. Examples of this are The Big Saturn, and The Splendid Venus," Ms. Elisa explained further, making Kiki's eyes widen a bit when she mentioned that last name, "..is something wrong, Kibou-san?"

"N...no, sensei," Kiki shook her head.

"...Alright," she said returning to the lesson, "Nobody knows where or what the other seven Planet series cards are, but they exist, and are also powerful. The other seven are known as the Supremacy sun, the Despair Uranus, the Tyrant Neptune, The Suppression Pluto, The Tripping Mercury, The Grand Jupiter, and the Blazing Mars."

"Interesting," Hikari noted while Kiki was still lost in thought.

"Hey Kiki. You sure you're okay?" Sora asked, noticing her.

"Eh? oh! ano..h...hai, Sora-chan," Kiki nodded.

* * *

'_I...I don't understand...' _the shy girl thought as she sat on the stairs a bit, pulling out her deck and pulled out a card, the image showing an angelic being, dressed in a peach colored robes from the waist down, with an armored skirt around it, it's torso was impossibly thin and it's should pauldrons had wing like ridges. It also had a clear featureless face with a headdress that stood up with two white wings and horns curved along it, it also had two pairs of white wings and a scepter in its hand., _'W..why is this i..in my deck? D..Did Gai or S..Saya-san put it in here?'_

"Hey Kiki-chan!"

"Kya!" Kiki yelped as she jumped back, seeing Warai standing on the step that was behind the one she was sitting on. "Wa….wa….Warai-san? Where did you come from?"

"Came from upstairs," Warai replied with a giggle before noticing the card Kiki was holding, "What'cha got there?"

"N...nothing!" Kiki yelped as she quickly put the card back in her deck and put said deck away quickly.

"Oh come on. No need to be so shy. I just wanted to see the card," Warai pouted, "But if you're going to be like that, then I'll just go bug Sora." she huffed before bouncing down the steps.

Kiki gave a small sigh of relief once Warai left. she then got her things and left to meet her friends before their next class. Warai then peeked out from behind a locker and then followed her, the bubbly pinkett wearing nothing but a black jumpsuit.

* * *

"Hey Kiki," Raito greeted the shy girl once she arrived.

"A..ano..h..hi, Raito-san," Kiki greeted as she took her seat with her friends.

"You okay? You seemed distracted last period," Hikari asked in concern.

"She's got a point ya know," Sora added, "So what's wrong?"

"..A..ano..w..well…" Kiki began with a stutter as she looked around a bit, "I..i know you're n-not supposed to reveal your c..cards to your opponent demo..c..can you k..keep a secret?"

"Sure we're your friends." Raito nodded with a small smile.

"...O..okay," Kiki nodded, blushing a bit before whispering to her friend, "Ano..th...the reason I w-was d..distracted during class was..w..when Elisa-sensei mentioned o..one of those Planet Cards. S...Splendid Venus."

"Yeah what about it?" Hikari asked.

"...A...ano...well…" Kiki began with a sutter as she pulled out the card she was talking about, "I..I don't know h-how, but...I...I have it in my deck."

"Sugoi…." Raito said as he looked at the card. "I had no idea you'd have such a rare card in your deck. Maybe Gai gave it you because he thought it was a good fit for you."

"R...really?"

"Well, it fits your feminine traits," Sora stated.

"Plus it's…" Hikari began.

"Got hooters like yours! Are you sure you're not a model and or duel spirit," Warai's voice spoke from behind Kiki, startling the shy pinkett once more.

"Warai?! When did you get here!?" Raito shouted.

"In fact, Why are you here?! This is a first year class!" Sora added.

"Oh that explains why my gum collection isn't under this table." Warai said as she blinked and "sank" down vanishing?

"How does she do this?!" Sora demanded as she lifted the desk up not finding her.

"Ugh...like Victor says...It's Warai. Don't question it," Raito sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I still wonder how he's kept his sanity in tact when they were the only ones here," Hikari added.

"I don't know…" Raito shrugged before the P.A system went off.

**=Attention students. The practice duel between Kiki Mahou and Kira Fuuryu will start in half an hour...wait the stage is on the beach? and the duelist have to wear swimwear?! Who decided on that?!=**

* * *

_=School roof=_

"Oh man they need better security." Warai giggled as she messed with something else on her Duel Applicator, "Yes! Cupcakes all month."

"Can't you make it burgers and Cupcakes?" Victor asked as he was sitting next to her.

"No. I'm a vegetarian this month."

"You women and your crazy diets," Victor rolled his eyes as he drank a soda.

"Diet? who said it was diet i just not in a meat mood this month i;m always sexy...speaking of sexy…" she giggled as she messed with something else, "Wait till everyone see the new school swimsuits."

"Omai wa Akuma," Victor chuckled.

"Who told you my secret identity!"

"It's simple….it was you!" he said dramatically pointing at her.

"It was me...it was me?!...I'LL FUCKING KILL ME!"

"Hahaha…" victor laughed as he fell on his side. "Oh I love it when you do that bit Pinky!" he smiled. "If you're hacking into the computer he why not give Kiki-chan an easier opponent?"

"Because she never shows her stuff now shut up or i'll give her the dreaded...micro bikini."

"Can't you make that the school swimsuit? My gym class is going swimming tomorrow." Victor asked.

"Its not april fool's day yet, so no."

"Man why don't you ever do crazy stuff for my sake?" Victor complained childishly.

"Because you never take 'Her' out." Warai giggled going down her slide, "You'll be a virgin for life!"

"Oi! If thats the case, then I'll just pay for it!" Victor shouted back.

"I just recorded that and sent it to 'her'." Warai voice shouted.

"Oi!" Victor shouted as he chased after her.

* * *

"..." all the males, and some females, students blushed and nose bled heavily at the new swimsuits.

Kiki was wearing a crimson one piece swimsuit that oddly enough had a heart shape design to it, showing some of her cleavage and backside.

Across from Kiki was a girl with white hair with a bit of lime-green in the front, and cold, dark green eyes. She wore a light green one piece that hugged her figure a bit, the top stretched a bit by her high C, moderate D cups.

"...Why do I have a feeling Warai's behind this?" Raito spoke up from the crowd, doing his best not to stare at Kiki.

"It's not a feeling, it's spot on. I'm willing to bet anything this was her doing." Sora said with a frown, "Only she would be messed up enough to set up a duel in swimsuits with Kiki as one of the participants."

"Speaking of Warai..where…."

"Goooooood afternoon minna-san!" Warai's voice yelled as they all turned to see the bubbly pinkette sitting in front of a announcer table, wearing a referee theme swimsuit, "I'm your ref, DJ Warai and we're going to have a duel between the self proclaimed sexiest duelist of the school and the boni-fided sexist duelist."

"She's the announcer." Raito said blankly, sweat dropping. "Can things get any weirder?"

"And joining me is my partner, Midget Sora!"

"How the hell did I get dragged into this?!" Sora growled out as she tried to strangle Warai.

"...you not in costume." she said as her hair spun Sora around who was now in a kindergardener swimsuit, "There we go!

"What the hell is this?!" Sora shouted as she began comically choking Warai, " Why you little! Are you trying to start something, you pink haired idiot!?"

"Yeah...if you choke me again, I'll lie and say the rules are for every life point lost, the duelist have to strip," Warai stated, making Kiki blush heavier and some of the perverted students in the crowd grin pervertedly from ear to ear.

"No they won't," Victor said as he separated the two. "that won't happen. So no one freak out."

"Go eat your burger," Warai said, pointing to the free burger buffet.

"As much as I'd love to, someone has to be here that can control you," he smirked. "Now stop tempting Sora into murdering you and do your job as an announcer."

"...no promise..also, no d-gazer needed. Your special swimsuits act as those."

"Is that even possible?" Hikari asked getting a shrug from Raito.

"Best not to ask," Raito stated.

"Anyway..on to our duelist!" Warai spoke as she motioned to kiki, To our right is a first year, though she already has gained quite a few fans already! She's the shy angel of Slifer, Kiki Kibou!" she said as a few guys and were oddly outnumber by some girls (in terms of cheer) cheered for Kiki, "Her prize if she wins you ask? She gets to take this little angel home." she smirked lifting up a rabbit with a unique pink heart like colored spot on its chest.

"Eh? A rabbit?" Raito blinked, "Where'd she…." he then stopped right there and sighed, "It's Warai...don't question it." he groaned as Kiki looked mesmerized by the rabbit.

"Oh right Kiki has a weakness for cute little things," Hikari chuckled sheepishly.

"But!" Warai spoke up once more as she placed the rabbit on the table, "Can she win against her opponent?!" she then motioned to Kiki's opponent, "She's a second year Ra Yellow, and she's quite the cold and dangerous one! Wielding powerful ninjas and dragons, she's Kira Fuuryu! And this little kunoichi asked for an interesting prize. She wins or performs well, she goes to Blue! So it's win-win for her! But she demanded something extra... a pet. Or rather a slave, and that's none other than...Raito Volnutt!"

"EH?!" Raito, Hikari, Kiki, and Sora gawked in unison, the former's jaw dropping and his eyes white and the size of dinner plates.

"Well, who better than the first year who was able to put up a fight against Xander," Victor said, appearing behind Raito and Hikari, "Looks like your reputation has made you popular."

"With the ladies!" Warai added offscreen.

"Yup." Victor nodded before he grabbed Raito, "All stakes must be at the table during the duel," he explained, dragging him off.

"I..is this seriously happening?!" Raito gawked.

"This is DUEL ACADEMY!" Warai declared, "We settle everything with duels, and I mean everything!"

"I don't know who to feel worse for. Kiki, who's dueling, or Raito, who will be turned into a slave if she loses," Hikari sighed following Raito and Victor.

"So Kiki, you've got a lot in stake here. the Bunny and your man, Raito Volnutt. How do you feel about your odds?" Warai asked, putting the mic against Kiki before noticing the fire in her eyes.

"Ten bucks she just cares about the bunny and has completely forgot Volnutt," a random spectator said as Victor came back and sat Raito at the table.

"Fifteen on her making Volnutt her slave instead!" a female student yelled.

"Get me in on this. 50 on Kiki hugging him and making him pass out via her breast technique." Warai said as Kiki grabbed the mic, "Oh? Got something to say?"

'Y...yes," Kiki nodded as she took a deep breath before looking at Kira, "I..I will win, K..Kira-san!"

Kiri didn't say anything as she gave Kiki a cold stare.

"Ohhh~" Warai said as she went up to Kira. "What about yo…" Kira response was to punch Warai face in...literally, "Hpmh?!"

"Finally! Someone shuts her up!" Sora exclaimed in relief.

"Mmm mmm mmm!" Warai said as the duel started.

**Kiki: 8000**

**Kira: 8000**

"Practice duels are normally 8000 life points each non duels made privately or tournament wise are 4000," Victor informed as he took the mic from Warai, "Now that the boring part of my speech is done lets get on with the Duel!" he shouted getting everyone excited as Warai who was blinded tried to find her table.

"D-duel/duel!" Kiki and Kira declared as they drew their five cards.

"I..If it's okay, i..i'll go first," Kiki said as she drew the top card, "..A..ano..I summon Shining Angel in Attack mode."

With that a light shone as a monster that resembled an angel descended to the field. He had blond hair and was dressed in white robes with glowing angelic wings flapping behind him.

**Shining Angel:LIGHT/4/Fairy/1400/800/Effect: When this card is sent to the graveyard as a result of battle, Special Summon 1 Light monster with 1500 ATK points or less from your deck in attack position. Then shuffle your deck.**

"A...and I end my t-turn with one face down," Kiki added as she placed a card in the Spell/Trap zone, "Y..you're move, Kira-san."

"Humph." Kira scoffed drawing a card from her deck, "..I summon Strike Ninja in Attack mode. Then I play Double summon, allowing me to summon another."

With that, two plumes of smoke appeared on the field before they dissipated, revealing a pair of ninja clad in black with gold armor on his forearms, shins, ankles, shoulder and a gold trimmed mouthplate/mask combination they also had long red scarves.

**Strike Ninja:DARK/Warrior/4/1700/1200/Effect: Once per turn, during either players turns, you can banish 2 DARK monsters from your graveyard: banish this card until the End Phase. **

"However, I won't stop there...from my hand, I activate Fissure!" Kira added as the ground underneath Kiki's angel began to rumble, "This card destroys the monster with the lowest ATK points, and that's your Shining Angel!"

"Eh?!" Kiki gasped as her angel fell and the crack on the ground crushed it, "Demo, I-I can…"

"Do nothing. It wasn't a battle phase so you can't use its effect."

"Sugoi. Kira is showing no mercy as she clears the field for two direct attacks," Victor commented over the mic.

"Strike Ninjas, attack her directly! Kage no mai!" Kira declared as her ninjas charged.

"M..matte! I..I play Magic Cylinder!" Kiki yelped as her face down flipped up, two cylinders then formed in front of her the first ninja.

"Humph i called it I counter that by activating Trap Jammer!" Kira smirked activating the counter spell card from her hand. The two cylinders then disappeared as the Strike Ninja brothers pulled out Shuriken and tossed them at Kiki.

**Kiki: 8000-6300- 4600**

"Ki…" Sora started before blinking as did everyone else as the shurikens that hit Kiki's outfit...actually left holes where they striked.

"Eh?! Nanda kore?!" Victor exclaimed seeing this,. "Kiki-chan's outfit has been damaged?!"

"KMmmm!" Warai said as she used a plunger on her face, pulling her punched in face out, "Hai. The swimsuit reflect your life points. So the more damage you take, the more it vanishes. possibly leaving the loser bare for all to see."

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this!" a perverted member of Xander's gang asked, "Of all the times, why did I forget my camera!?" he cried, getting on his knees, "WHYYYYYY!"

"Shut up." Xander frowned, slapping him upside the head, "A man should not look to take advantage of these things!" he scolded.

"H..hai..g-gomen, Xander-sama!"

"Well you heard it here, loyal fans. the loser will lose more than the duel." Victor added as he bonked Warai, "They'll lose their modesty and some of you perverts will lose some blood."

"Not good…" Hikari spoke, "If Kiki doesn't do something, Kira will win."

"And I'll be her slave!" Raito added.

"But if you're lucky you'll get a full view of Kiki's ***** and her *****" Warai giggled.

"...Did you just censor yourself?" Victor asked.

"...maybe," Warai replied with a squeaky smile, making Victor sweatdrop.

"Fat chance that'll happen," Sora stated before yelling to Kiki, "Come on, Kiki! Show that ninja girl who's boss!" before sweat dropping seeing Kiki cover some of the holes on her.

"..Pathetic," Kira scoffed, frowning at Kiki, "Why is someone weak like you doing at Duel Academy anyway?"

"N...nani?" Kiki blinked a bit as she looked up at Kira.

"In battle, there are two kinds of warriors. Those who're cold and ruthless, like the ninja. And then there are those who show weakness like kindness and emotions, " she began, "If I had taken damage, I would not care! A ninja must complete their mission, even if they must lay themselves bare for the world to see!" she declared shamelessly, "If you can't do that, then you don't belong here!"

"Who does this chick think she is…?" Sora growled.

"I like her style," Xander said getting shocked looks from his 'minnions', "She knows how a warrior must act on the battlefield."

"I'm going to be the slave to that…" Raito cried with watery eyes, "What kind of hell is this?!"

"So what'll it be? Will you give up, or will you continue?" Kira asked as she placed a card face down on the field.

"...mou...mou...I...i can't…" Kiki panicked before a carrot was poked against her face, "..eh?" she blinked as she saw the rabbit that was to be her prize if she wins offering her a carrot.

"Oi how'd he get out?" Victor asked as he and Sora were checking the cage.

"He got a carrot! He always picks the locks with carrots!" Warai growled.

"Then why did you feed him a carrot?! You're supposed to give them lettuce!" Victor scolded her.

"No. He uses those to pick the locks too i don't know how but he…" Warai started till a lettuce airplane hit her in the mouth which the rabbit threw.

"I love that rabbit!" Sora laughed.

"..." The Rabbit then looked sternly at Kiki and just did random hand movements.

"Oh well she already took a chunk out of my life points," Kiki started then the rabbit made more charade movements...that she strangely understood. "How did you know about that...you think that can help me?" she asked and the rabbit nodded pointing at a few cards before telling her something, "You'll support me...arigato."

"That is one awesome rabbit." Raito said as Victor nodded in agreement.

"Well?! What's your answer?!" Kira shouted to the shy girl.

"...I..it's...it's my move!" Kiki shouted, her voice sounding a bit louder than usual as she drew the top card from her deck, as the rabbit whispered something to her making her nod, "I...i i summon Kuriboh!"

"Huh?" Kira blinked.

"Eh?" Raito, Victor, Hikari, Sora, and Warai blinked.

"Eh?!" the crowd blinked.

"This is a card passed down by my mom's side of the family." Kiki said, summoning the monster.

"Your mom side...whose…"

"Muto..." Kiki revealed, shocking everyone, "My mom's family name is Muto."

"Oh….things just became interesting here folks!" Victor announced.

"I..."

"I…"

"I…"

"NEVER KNEW THAT!" Sora, Hikari and Raito gawked.

"Wow folks. This secret is something that has just seen the light of day you heard it here first." Warai cheered, "Turns out our shy little angel is a descendant of the very first King of Games, Yugi Muto!"

"Now i activate the spell card..Multiply!" Kiki said as multiple and multiple Kuriboh covered her field, "When used on a Kuriboh, they take up my entire field but i have to keep them in defense mode if their in attack mode then i lose this effect."

"...that maybe...but you forget...when you use Multiply, you can't sacrifice any of them, leaving you with nothing but a field of fuzzballs," Kira scoffed making the kuribohs glare at her.

"I don't think thats part of her plan." Raito spoke.

"Shut up slave." Warai said, hitting Raito with a water gun blast.

"I end my turn with one face down." Kiki finished, "y..your move, k..Kira-san."

"Good draw, you a descendant of Yugi Muto….bullshit. you probably just made that up and insulted his ghost by claiming to be his relative…" Kira scoffed, not seeing the tick mark on Kiki head, making Hikari and Raito pale as Sora hid behind a speaker, "..It won't matter. I'm going to end this."

"Oh this can't end well," Victor said under his breath.

"No...in fact, she just said Kiki's trigger words," Hikarigulped.

"Trigger words?" Warai blinked.

"Trigger?" Victor parotted.

"Come next turn...and there'll be a next turn you'll see Kiki's...umm...angry side," Sora said sweating bullets.

"Angry…" Warai began.

"Side?" Victor finished.

"Shut up already!" Kira snapped, "As I was gonna say, I'll overlay my 2 Strike Ninjas to build the overlay network! Xyz Shokan!"

With that the two Strike Ninja's became purple tinted lights that overlapped each other. The light then faded in color to a dark magenta before it was cut away revealing the new monster. It was a Ninja with two swords in hand, it was covered in magenta colored armor with a black helmet and battle skirt.

"Say hello to Blade Armor Ninja." Kira introduced.

**Blade Armor Ninja:WIND/Warrior/Rank 4/2200/1000/XYZ/Effect: 2 level 4 Warrior type monsters. Once per turn: Detach one XYZ material monster and target one "Ninja" monster you control. It can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn.**

"Oh, an XYZ monster! Kiki-chan is in a dai-pinch!" Victor declared.

"Not so confident now, are you?!" Kira snapped at Kiki, "But for that annoying card of yours...I activate dispel!"

The original kuriboh panicked as the others disappeared, leaving him by himself.

"Oh no. Kiki is in big trouble, and her modestly as well when this hits!" Warai added.

"..." Kiki just stayed silent as her eyes were covered by hair.

"Normally, I'd activate Blade Armor ninja special ability, but i dont' want to waste it on a furball! So Blade Armor Ninja, destroy her Kuriboh!" Kira ordered. B. A. Ninja then charged forward and swung it's swords down on Kuriboh.

"..." Kiki then snapped her fingers as a hat came down on kuriboh.

"What?!" Kira gasped as her Ninja stopped short in it's tracks looking at the hat in confusion.

"You seem to have forgotten my ancestor's greatest trick." Kiki said sounding more confident, "He was very good at using magic cards."

"What the hell happen to you..you…"

"Oh. Well, seems my ancestor was known for...becoming a different person when he dueled,"

"Naruhodo-ne." Victor said to himself.

"...sh..shut up! how'd you even activate that card anyway?! it's supposed to be a trap card, you idiot!" Kira snapped.

"Magical Hats..During your opponent's Battle Phase: Choose 2 non-Monster Cards from your Deck and 2 monsters one on the field the other in your hand or deck. Shuffle those 3 cards and Set them on the field in Defense Position. The 2 cards chosen from your Deck are treated as Normal Monsters (ATK 0/DEF 0) and are destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase….but you have to find them first." Kiki said "However, I'll warn you...I place two trap cards or maybe two spell cards who knows in the other two hats...so you just need to think, you feel like gambling?"

"Grr...kuso…" Kira growled in annoyance, she looked between the hats before she decided on the left hat. "Blade Armor Ninja attack that one!" she ordered as the Ninja slashed the hat in two with it's swords.

"Oh no!...you done goofed," Kiki smirked as the card was revealed to be SpellBinding circle, "you activated my trap, Spellbinding circle!"

The ninja then groan in pain as the magical circle engulfed it.

"Now your Blade armor Ninja can not attack." Kiki smirked as the Ninja was sent back to Kira's side. "However i can't lose my monsters so i activate my own trap jammer to rid myself of magical hats." with that the magical hats vanished revealing kuriboh and wing kuriboh.

"Oh?! She had another monster hiding in there! This time, it's Wing Kuriboh, a card used by the second King of Games, Jaden Yuki!"

"I believe this is where your turn ends." Kiki said.

"...seriously what are you?" she snarled as she placed a card face down on her field. this Kiki was too different from the one she was just dueling.

"I don't have a name." was all she said, "My turn." she said as she looked at her deck, "Ikuze our wa nakama." she said raising her hand, "By the heart of the cards, grant me a key to victory...Destiny.." she began as her hand glowed and she drew, "Draw!"

"Looks like the new Kiki has a great flair for the dramatics." Victor noted before the monster spirit that hung around him whispered something to him. "whoa wait that was for real?!"

"..." Kira just frowned as she watched Kiki look at the card she drew

"...Gomen my kuribohs but i need you to go for now." she said looking at the two sadly, who just smiled, "Thank you, my friends." she then looked at Kira, "I tribute my two Kuribohs!"

Kira justed watched as she watched 'Kiki''s Kuribohs become orbs of light and disappeared as a new monster began to take their place.

"Descend and grant me your divine power…" with that the monster fully formed, Splendid Venus stood before Kiki, the angel's golden feathers littering her side of the field, "Splendid Venus!"

**Splendid Venus:LIGHT/Fairy/8/2800/2400/Effect: All non fairy monsters lose 500 atk and def points. The activation of a spell/trap card you control cannot be negated.**

"N..nanda?!" Kira gasped, along with the crowd, "H..how?!"

"She has one of the planet cards…" Xander noted his interest peaked.

"Splendid Venus chose me simple as that," Kiki said as her hair blew back a bit, now revealing a few black and gold highlights, "Splendid Venus' divine power brings down all unworthy non fairy monsters atk points by 500."

**Blade Armor Ninja: 2200-1700**

"Venus, attack her ninja now! Innocent Shine!" Kiki declared.

Splendid Venus raised her staff, making a seal appear over Blade Armor ninja before an array of light beams rained down on it, the ninja roaring out in pain as the beams vaporized it.

**Kira: 8000-6900**

"With that my counterattack begins." Kiki said as she place two face downs, 'You're move."

"You...you you can't be a Muto...you just can't be," Kira said drawing her card, "You just can't!"

"What more proof do you need?" 'Kiki' smirked a bit, making Kira snarl even more.

"Onore...onore….onore!" Kira snarled, "I play Card of Sanctity! Now we draw until we each have 6 cards in our hand!" the two girls filled their hands as Kira went over what she had.

"Well minna! Looks like Kiki's turning this duel around! will Kira lose and be humiliated?!" Warai yelled, making Kira snarl more.

"Shut up!" Kira snapped as a dark aura began to form on her.

"Huh?" Raito, Hikari, and Sora blinked.

"Shut up shut up, shut up, shut up!" Kira roared as the dark aura flared off her. "I activate a another Double summon so i summon a Dark Tuner Dark Ape! and my third strike ninja!"

"Dark Tuner?" Hikari asked.

"That is hard to explain there." Raito admitted.

"I can…" Victor spoke in a serious tone, "it's a type of Tuner monster that was banned for a reason...it twist it's owners emotions, and eventually, turns them into a being of darkness." he explained bitterly. "In a technical sense, these Dark tuners work in reverse, while normal Tuners add their levels together, Dark Tuners reduce them to negative levels."

"I also activate Monster Reborn and Monster Reincarnation!" Kira declared discarding one card, "Now return my Strike Ninjas!" with that her field had two more Strike Ninja's now. "With this i have all i need with them and my dark tuner i'll summon a level 12 dark Synchro!"

With that, Dark Ape gave a roar as it became dark star like energy spheres that entered all of Kira's strike ninjas.

"**Wh**en teh shadows are** engulfed **by even darker shadows, the cur**tain pulls back and revales a world without light!" **Kira chanted, her voice becoming distorted and her eyes becoming pitch black "Come on, Dark Ronin Ninja…Madara!"

With that, the dark stars exploded and formed into a new monster. The darkness broke to reveal a Ninja clad in pitch black samurai themed armor with red tribal markings all over them, he wore a black body suit on under the armor that had red highlights and interior. He had a demonic mouth mask and a headpiece with two horns, he had long flowing black hair, it had piercing red eyes that glared at the world.

**Dark Ronin Ninja Madara:DARK/Warrior/12/3200/2500/Effect: This card can only be Dark Synchro Summoned by using 'Ninja' monsters that add up to this card's level. Discard a card from your hand to special summon one 'Ninja' in your Graveyard in Defense mode. However, the summoned monster can't be used for a Synchro or Dark Synchro summon. All Dark 'Ninja' monsters, aside from this card, gain 500 ATK points.**

**Dark Ronin Ninja Madara: 3200-2700**

"**Hahaha your fini…!"**

"Pathetic!" Kiki declared, frowning, "To think someone would resort to such dark monsters."

"**I don't care! I don't care what happens to my body! As long as I can complete my mission, I won't lose!" **Kira snarled.

"...And that's why you lose." Kiki frowned.

"**Urusei! I activate Madara's Special ability! I discard two cards to bring back my Strike Ninjas!" **Kira roared as her two ninjas returned to the field via a dark mist.

"Such a dark monster things will get tougher from here." Victor said. "But I have yet to see a reason to worry."

"..." Warai just took out some popcorn, "My money on Kira now."

"**Next, I'll activate my ritual spell! Chou shadow ninja Art: Dragon summon!" **Kira yeleld as what appeared to be a dark, japanese ritual shrin appeared on the field, **"With this, I can sacrifice my two Strike Ninjas to summon a dragon born from the darkness of the ninja world!"**

Kiki just frowned as she watched both of Kira's Strike Ninja's becmoing dark blue flames and entered teh shrine, which began to crack.

"**Ore...Ritual Shokan! Appear from the shadows, Demon Ninja dragon, Kageryu!"**Kira roared as the shrine exploded in dark flames.

The flames dissipated into a large black dragon, it's scales and the flames on it;s body black as the night itself. It's eyes were a piercing venom purple and it's fangs were like razor sharp blades. The dragon gave a loud roar as the flames dissipated, revealing obsidian, shinobi armor covering its chest, arms, legs, and bits of its wings.

**Demon Ninja Dragon Kageryu:DARK/Dragon/8/3000/2800/Ritual/Effect: This card can only be summoned by using the ritual spell 'Chou Shadow ninja art: Dragon summon'. This card gains 300 ATk for every Dark 'Ninja' monster in the graveyard. Once per turn, discard a card from your hand to take one 'Ninja Art' card from your deck, reshuffle afterwards.**

"A second dark monster." Raito noted seeing this, "Why does it feel like the person who should be most worried isn't me or Kiki?" he added looking at Kiki, "Kiki...be careful…"

"**Well?! How do I look now?!" **Kira laughed, almost insanely as her dragon roared.

**Demon ninja Dragon Kageryu: 3000-2500-3400-3900**

"Eh?! Her dragon just got stronger!" Sora gawked.

"**That's right, baka! My dragon gains 300 ATK for every Dark attribute 'Ninja' in my graveyard! plus, my Dark Ronin Ninja give all Dark 'Ninja' monsters on teh field 500 ATK points!" **Kira smiled insanely, **"Now weakling, prepare for the hatred and darkness of the shinobi world! Kageryu, destroy her Venus! Flames of Enma!"**

The dark dragon breathed a blast of dark flames, but before the flames could even get close they were distorted into a spiral before disappearing completely.

"**EH?! N..nani kore?!" **Kira snarled, glaring at Kiki, **"What did you do?!"**

Kiki pointed at a trap card that flipped up, "Negate Attack, it cancels your attack and ends your attack phase as well." Kiki explained.

"**Kuso….!" **Kira snarled as she played her last facedown, **"I end my turn!"**

"Hoo boy. Kira's field is now loaded with facedowns, two to be precise. One when she summoned her ninja, and now two! Plus, she has two powerful monsters on the field!" Warai shouted into the mic, "What will our mysterious shy angel do now?!"

Kiki ignored Warai as she drew a card.

"**Well?! You going to accept your lose and dignity?!"**

"...no," Kiki replied, making Kira frown. She then took a spell card and activated it. "I use the card Soul Release Now I can remove up to 5 cards in your graveyard from play." she explained as the thought occurred to Kira.

"**M..my Strike Ninjas! They're…"**

"Gone!" Kiki shouted as astral forms of Kira's Strike Ninjas appeared from her graveyard and shattered.

**Demon Ninja Dragon Kageryu: 3900-3000**

"Ah. The dragon has lost most of it's power," Raito noted, seeing it's power go down, "That means if Kiki can destroy Madara, this turn then next turn she can finish the dragon."

"Yes, but you forget Kira has two face down cards," Hikari stated, "She needs to find a way around those two, otherwise he Venus will be destroyed or worse."

"Don't worry, Hikari. From what I'm seeing.." Raito began as he looked at Kiki, "She's got this."

"This is not how a true duelist should duel." Kiki said, "I'll show you that now."

"**How?! My dragon's still stronger than your angel!" **Kira smirked.

"But only as long as your Madara is on the field." Kiki said. she then took another card from her hand. "I play the spell card Heavy storm." she said as a large tornado swept over the field both of Kira's face down card were swept away and destroyed.

"**Shit!"**

"Now my Venus has the all clear to destroy your Dark Ronin Ninja Madara," Kiki smirked a little as Venus raised it's staff before light beams rained down on Madara before it was destroyed in a bright explosion.

**Demon Ninja Dragon Kageryu: 3000-2500**

**Kira: 6900-6800**

"With that, I place one face down and end my turn," Kiki stated.

"**Grr...my move!" **Kira roared as she drew a card from her deck and smirked, **"I activate my trump card..the field spell, Infinite Tsukuyomi!"**

"Infinite Tsukuyomi?" Hikari asked in confusion.

"I've never heard of that card," Raito added in equal confusion till it was suddenly night.

"Oh it's one of Kira's most useful cards." Victor said,"It personally creeps me out. It increases the atk points of all Dark monsters by 500, and once per turn she can cancel one attack that targets her monsters."

**Demon Ninja Dragon Kageryu: 2500-3000**

"**And that's not all…" **Kira added with a dark grin as a moon appeared, the moon blood red with a few black tomoes on it, **"Thanks to this, your monsters with light attribute can't attack and are force into defense mode."**

"No way," Raito gawked as Venus switch to defense mode, it's wings shielding it.

"**Now to finish you! Kageryu! End her Venus now!" **Kira yelled as her monster roared, preparing to fire its attack at Venus.

"I activate the quick play trap card...Fallen one," was all Kiki said as her facedown flipped up, showing a trap card with the image of falling angels, "When light attribute Monsters are about to be attacked by a dark attribute monster, I can destroy my monster and end the battle phase." Kiki said as Venus exploded.

"**...So..you made it easier for me next turn to destroy a weakling like you,**" Kira scoffed.

"...No I didn't…" she said as a figure was seen, "Once destroyed, I can summon a dark attribute monster...and Venus has a dark counterpart as well."

"Huh?" Hikari blinked as she looked at Victor, "What's she talking about?"

"I'm as lost as you are. the Planet Series cards don't have dark counterparts," Victor shrugged

"That we know of," Warai corrected, making them all blink with her rare moment of insight.

"She did it again! She acted smart!" Sora snapped, a bit annoyed.

"Look at the field." someone shouted as all attention was on Venus who seemingly was still there..till her armor started to crack and her wings turn dark.

"**W..what's happening?!" **Kira demanded.

"Simple..Venus is casting off her noble visage." Kiki stated as more cracks appeared on Splendid Venus' armor, "In exchange for showing you her rageful self...now appear Splendid Venus Hysteric!"

Venus let out a cry as it's armor shattered, revealing a now obsidian black, dress like armor, and it's wings nwo pure black, like the night itself. it's staff began to change as well before it now resembled a scythe.

"Sugoi..." everyone gawked at the new monster, yet also feared it as Venus gave off a dark aura.

**Splendid Venus Hysteric:DARK/Fairy/8/2800/2400/Effect: This card can only be Special summoned by using the Trap 'Fallen One' on 'Splendid Venus'. It can also be treated as Spelndid Venus as well. For every dark attribute or fiend type monster on the field and/or in teh graveyard, this card gains 200 atk points. When this card destroys an opponent's monster, inflict damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's original ATK points.**

"Now I activate my Venus special ability!" Kiki declared as Venus waved it wand/scythe and dark auras from Kira monsters and her graveyard came out as well as the Kuriboh in Kiki's graveyard.

"**Wh..what's going on?!"**

"You angered a fallen angel, so now pay for it, " Kiki said as Venus swallowed the wave of darkness...almost scaringly seductively.

**Splendid Venus Hysteric: 2800-4200**

"**Wh...what did you just do?**" Kira asked, almost feeling a bit scared as her dark aura began to go in and out..

"_**I ate,"**_ Venus spoke but only those with duel spirits heard her voice.

"Not only does my Venus gain a new form, but a new ability as well. For every Dark Attribute or Fiend type monster in the graveyard, my fallen angel gains 200 for each one," Kiki explained. "Now Venus, attack her dragon!"

Venus raised her Scythe before it pointed at Kageryu as a dark spiral formed at the top. The Spiral then fired out as a powerful pulsating beam of darkness that hit the dragon before it caused it to explode into a dark cloud.

**Kira: 6800-6100**

"For Venus' second ability. When she destroys a monster, you take damage equal to half of you dragon's original attack points."

"**Naniyo?!" **Kira yelled before she shielded herself from a dark wind made by Venus, the wind tearing her swimsuit a bit.

**Kira: 6100-4350**

"With that, Kiki-chan is now in the lead! And Kira has no card on the field to protect her," Victor explained over the Mic.

"Thats' right! Plus, Kira's starting to lose more of her swimsuit!" Warai added as the backside and lower half of the part covering her bust faded.

"Sweet! Kikis in the lead now!" Sora grinned, "One more attack, and Kira's done for!"

"And we got underboob action!" another of Xander goons giggled.

"Urasai!" Xander snapped stomping him into the sand, "Baka!"

"G..gomen, Xander-sama!"

"Still, I've never heard of this new Venus card," Xander noted with a small frown. _'Kiki Kibou...the daughter of a descendant of Yugi Muto...Humph. And she hangs around scum like that Volnutt-kozo.'_

"I end my turn," Kiki spoke in a calm manner, "Your move, Kira."

"**Grr…" **Kira growled as she drew her card, _**'**__This girl...who the hell does she think she is?!' _she snarled mentally as she looked over her hand.

'_**Bring back the dragon! bring it back!' **_a dark demonic voice roared in her head making her hold it in pain.

'_...something's not right,' _a voice in Raito's mind noted, _'I sense a dark presence within her...this is not a normal duel anymore.' _

"_We should stop this." _ the blue Duel spirit told Victor.

"_there isn't much I can do to stop it Barel." _Victor addressed the spirit.

'_Don't any of you worry about it.' _Venus spoked surprising them,_ "My master and I have this little child handled."_

"_It _is _a spirit. I thought that was my mind playing tricks on me,"_ Victor said in his head.

"I...I activate…" Kira said as she struggle to control her dark thoughts, "I..I activate..g...gah!" she cried out in pain as a shock wave pulsed the dark aura surrounding her, sending everyone back, "I activate Time Ninpo! This card in exchange for sacrificing a summon phase and placing down face down allow me to reverse the time on my field, which means i can get back any monster cards i lost in the past three turns."

"Oh crap baskets..that means…" Sora began with a semi-pale face.

"That Kira's monsters are coming back," Raito finished as Kageryu and Madara returned to the field.

"**Its worth it, worth it! I win!" **Kira cackled madly, her eyes glowing a sinister dark gold.

"...No...you lost." Kiki sighed.

"Its over," Warai agreed, confusing everyone but Victor.

"Yeah…." Victor said with a long sigh, "I'll go get the food ready for the celebration."

"What do you...mean?" Sora blinked.

"**Now Madara, Kageryu, attack!"**

"..You sacrifice your ability to put down and activate spell and trap cards you also failed to summon any monster to back up yours or provide defense…" Kiki listed with a frown.** "I won the moment you used a Dark Tuner," **she said, her voice strangely darker and a strange glowing eye mark was on her head.

"**Th..that power! h..ho..gahh!" **Kira cried out as she held her head in pain once more.

"**Venus end it. Dark judgement slash!" **Kki ordered, Venus raised it's scythe as the blade was covered in dark energy before it extended in size, it then slashed and cut the two attacking monsters in two, they both then exploded violently.

"**G..GAHH!" **Kira cried out in pain as she was sent flying back a few feet, losing what remained of her swimsuit and the dark aura surrounding her shattering.

**Kira: 4350-0**

**Winner: Kiki Kibou**

"**Grr I...I…" **Kira started before Kiki who was in front of her lifted her up by the head.

"**Oh lost soul in the name of my ancestor aibou Atem...I purge you of darkness and send you back to rebuild yourself...Mind break," **Kiki muttered as Kira screamed in pain as Kiki dropped her and the AR field vanished restoring the swimsuits to normal as they were part of the effects.

At the same time, Kira's Dark Ape, Dark Ronin Ninja Madara, Kageryu, and the spell card to summon it suddenly vanished into black flames, but no one but Kiki and Victor saw this.

"Hey what's wrong with her?" a student said as she ran up to check up on Kira, "..holy cow...she's in a coma!"

"..She's rebuilding herself," Kiki scoffed, "The weak truly become strong by starting where they began."

"I don't know about all that...but we have a winner!" Victor said coming up and raising Kiki's arm. He then grabbed the rabbit everyone forgot, "And you're going back in the cage, you little troublemaker," he added.

"That is mine." Kiki said, taking it...seconds after blinking, "..Ehh? W-what happened? Did...did I lose?"

"Nope, you are the winner Kiki-chan! So you get to keep this little guy," he said as he leaned down to the rabbit, "I know you did this, buggz."

"..." the rabbit then kicked him in the face not liking the nickname.

"..Ehh? But what happen to…?" Kiki started as she looked at her opponent and gasped. "...no...no it happened again…"

"Again?" Raito asked as he walked up to her, "You mean... this has happened before Kiki?"

"A...ano..I...I...I…" Kiki couldn't finish before she fainted, falling forward before Raito caught her.

"...she's surprisingly full of secrets," Warai muttered.

"So she is," Victor nodded as he came back to the table, "Well, at least we don't have to worry about Raito-kun becoming some lewd ninja chick's slave."

"..Damn," Warai frowned. "Ok, who wants to have a beach party!" most of the students shrugged and cheered in agreement.

* * *

"You know, this is kinda nice," Raito noted as her rested on the sand a little, wearing a pair of dark blue swimtrunks.

"If you think this is nice, then you should try the hot springs near the volcano on this place." Victor said as he was tanning on a chair dressed in a dark red pair of shorts. "Now that's relaxing."

"Maybe we'll head there one of these…"Raito began before he and victor were deluged by water, "..."

"Got you!" Warai giggled as she held a pair of water guns in her hands, the pinkette wearing a white and baby-blue one piece swimsuit that hugged her figure a bit

"Oh nice! now I won't tan right!" Victor complained to himself as he grabbed a towel to dry himself.

"Oh please, Vicky. you laying there like that was just screaming 'hey, I'm a target. Come hit me'," Warai giggled

"Oh very funny," Victor laughed as he then grabbed one of the Water guns and aimed it at her. "Now ask yourself one question pinky...you feel lucky? Well do ya?"

"...I could ask you the same thing," Warai grinned as she and Victor began to go into a water gun fight with each other, leaving Raito by himself as they ran off.

"They're like siblings," Raito chuckled to himself before someone held a towel out to him.

"You forgot this, Raito," Hikari said as she handed him his towel, the violet haired girl wearing a dark-blue one piece swimsuit.

"Oh thank you," Raito smiled as he took it, "Well I'm glad we were able to convince you girls to come along." he said drying his head.

"Same here. Though...Kiki's really embarrassed right now," Hikari admitted, making Raito blink.

"Eh? Why?"

"Well...let's just say Warai chose what kind of..er, swimsuit she'll wear," Hikari replied.

"Oh god," Raito sighed as he realised the ramifications of that. He could already feel the nosebleed to come, "Well uh... maybe it's not too bad."

"..."

"It is isn't…"

"K..kya!" Kiki's voice yelped as Warai ran by, holding a dark green towel in her hands with an angry Sora(the tomboy wearing a rainbow colored two piece swimsuit) giving chase after her.

"Damn it Warai! Give that back to Kiki!"

'No! That girl needs to show that bod of hers!" Warai laughed.

"Pinky, give the towel back already!" Victor shouted as he gave chase as well.

"Nevah!"

"Why is it you're so stubborn with this!" Sora and Victor shouted and complained respectively.

"I won't tell~!" Warai giggled.

"..uh...Raito?" Hikari spoke, making Raito look up at her, "um...you may not want to look."

"Huh? W…" Raito began as he turned his head before his entire face became a beet red.

Standing not too far away, trying to hide herself, was Kiki. Though..the reason both her, and Raito were blushing was that...well, the pale-pinkette was wearing a dark green bikini that only covered a little skin.

"humina-humina-humina….." Raito began before he fell over with a small fountain of blood from his nose.

"...Darn it, Warai," Hikari sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she nudged Raito a bit, waking him up.

"Huh?! Wha..?!" Raito yelped as he shot up before he noticed Hikari pointing at the heavily blushing Kiki, "...r..right,' he nodded, blushing heavily as he picked up his towel and walked over to the shy girl, "Uh…h-here Kiki-chan. You can cover yourself with this," he offered, trying his best not to stare.

"Oh! A...ano...th..thank you, r..Raito-kun," Kiki blushed as she took the towel and wrapped it around her body to hide the revealing bikini she was wearing.

"Ah...it's so romantic," Victor noted as he came up besides Hikari with Warai tied up and slung over his shoulder.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Hikari asked as Sora took a seat next to her.

"Eh? You don't know? Well, it's considered the boyfriends job to help a girl keep herself decent when at the beach. So Raito's act of kindness just seems like the romantic thing, as well as nice thing to do in this situation. That was probably pinky's plan," he added.

"Meh...I'm not into the whole romance thing and stuff...but it's probably what you just said, or it's Warai being..well, Warai as usual," Sora shrugged as she laid down, putting on a pair of sunglasses.

"Eh. True," Victor said. He then hung Warai upside down from a nearby tree before he followed Sora's lead and laid down in his own chair and pulled out a tanning mirror, "Best to just leave things be."

"Is it safe to leave Warai dangling like this?" Hikari asked.

"It's okay. i'm fine," Warai replied, "I can see everything just fine."

"See? it's all good so relax a bit." Sora grinned a bit, "It's our day off don't worry about a thing."

"..I..I guess you're right," Hikari replied as she pulled out a book from her bag and began to read it.

"..Seriously, even on vacation, you're an egghead," Sora sweatdropped a bit.

"Eh leaver her be Sora-chan people relax in different ways." Victor said as he drank from a coconut.

"...Eh. I guess you're right," Sora shrugged.

"When will I be cut down?" Warai asked innocently.

"When the day is over." Sora said. "So get comfy."

"Ahh~!" Warai pouted.

"You had it coming Pinky," Victor added, he then lifted a drink up for her to take a sip. "You need to learn when to give people their personal space, or next time Sora-chan will kick you into the ocean."

"Hpmh! I'd Like to see that midget try," Warai scoffed a bit, making a tick mark appear on Sora's forehead.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A BEAN SPROUT IN A GALAXY SIZED POT OF CHILI?!" Sora snapped, panting after raging like that.

Hikari ducked behind Victor's chair in fear from that, Victor himself just sipping his drink

"Well, it'ss like they say. Short stature, short fuse," Victor noted.

"S...so..y..you doing alright, K..Kiki-chan?" Raito asked the shy girl as they sat down in the sand, looking out at the ocean a bit.

"Eh...w...well I'm feeling better," she stammered out, still blushing, 'Th..though..th...the swimsuit W..Warai gave me i..is rather…"

"S….small….." Raito stammered out unable to find a better word, "Well I suppose that uhm...next time you can go shopping with Sora and Hikari-chan for one."

"H..hai," Kiki nodded in response, holding the towel to her figure still.

"Wel,l we can't let this get us down. I'm sure that there is something we can all do together to get our minds off this," Raito said, trying to cheer things up.

"Kiss and make out!" Warai yelled off screen before a bonk was heard, "Ow!"

'..i..ignore her," Raito said, blushing heavily a bit.

Kiki on the other hand was blushing heavier than a tomato after Warai yelled that out.

"Uh how about we go get something to eat, maybe that will help clear our heads." Raito figured.

"G….good idea," Kiki nodded as the two got up and began to leave.

They then made their way to a shack that served food and drinks for the students. Raito ordered them both shaved ice to cool them down. A tropic island in the middle of the equator did tend to get warm.

"I..is it okay, Kiki-chan?" Raito asked as the two sat down, eating their shaved ice.

"H..hai. I..it's good," the shy girl nodded.

"That's good. I was worried you wouldn't like the flavor I picked out," he nodded to himself, "I wasn't sure if there was a particular favorite so I just asked for two cherry flavors."

"I...I see...st-still, a...arigatou, R..R-Raito-kun," Kiki replied, blushing a bit.

"So is there anything else you wanted to do while at the Beach today?" Raito asked as he took a bite of his shaved ice.

"W...well..I..I'd like to a..at least go into the water f-for a swim but...but…"

'..You're afraid Warai might be in there and try something sneaky?" Raito asked, getting a nod.

"Ah no worries, you two," they heard as the others came in, Victor still carriing Warai over his shoulder, "Sora won't untie her till we go home."

"Mou~!" Warai whined as she hung over Victor's shoulder.

"Shut it! You've had this coming since day one!" Sora shouted, bonking her on the head again, "Anyway, Vic's right. You go on and swim. This thing tries to worm away, and I'll bury it in the sand." she added, glaring at Warai, who stuck her tongue out in response.

"That's great isn't't it Kiki-chan." Raito said happily.

"A..ano.. …" Kiki nodded.

"Come on. let's head into the water before we leave."

"R..right," Kiki nodded as she and Raito sat up and headed for the water.

"Be careful not stay out too long, you'll miss the big fireworks display we put on at the end of each month which happens to be today." Victor called out to them.

"Cool! thanks Victor!" Raito replied.

"No prob," Victor nodded as he watched the two go into the water.

"...Calling it...she'll be the first," Warai spoke, making Victor and Sora look at her strangely, "By the time the school year ends, Raito'll have a harem, a mini one possibly."

"Ha. As if, if that happens I ask out the one girl in this school who freaks me out." Victor scoffed. "But I won't deny that it looks like those two are getting closer."

"He is right," Hikari spoke as she walked up next to the two, "Ever since we got to duel academy, Kiki and Raito have been a bit closer than with me or Sora."

"...Jealous?" Warai grinned teasingly, making the violet haired girl blush a bit.

"N..no!"

"Wel,l isn't that a good thing though? I mean, Kiki-chan looks like If a guy she didn't know talked to her, she'd run for the hills." Victor stated..

"True. I mean, Kiki's always been the shyest girl I've known since we were kids," Sora commented, stretching a bit.

"Well, I suppose that school is a place where passion grows," Victor shrugged, "So two people to fall for one another could happen. But that harem thing? That was just a bad joke right there, Warai."

"..Who said it was a joke?" Warai blinked, making Victor, Sora, and Hikari sweatdrop.

"By the way Kiki...what did you do to Kira?" Raito asked curiosity...making Kiki freeze as said girl looked at her reflection...only it wasn't her exactly but looked like the 'Kiki' that dueled Kira, this 'Kiki''s tattoo 'the eye of anubis' glowing brightly.

"...Its a curse.." Kiki whimpered, "...The muto family is cursed."

"Eh?" Raito asked in confusion.

"Never...never ever duel me...I...I won't stop myself," Kiki shivered, "I..I become a..d..different person w..when the wrong word is said…I can't even remember putting on a duel disk right now...it's like I wasn't there at all."

"Daijobu..." Raito spoke, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Kiki-chan is still Kiki-chan, so I'm not worried. I'm sure that when this happens, you won't hurt your friends."

"..Y...you sure, R...Raito?" Kiki asked.

"Hai. I promise you that," he added with a smile.

"..Th...th...thank you," Kiki blushed, calming down as she smiled a little.

"You're we.." Raito began before to his surprise, Kiki pulled him into a hug, making him blush a bit. After a few moments raito slowly returned the hug, his blush increasing a bit

"Ha! Knew it," Warai grinned as she and the others watched the two hug.

"Technically, you predicted that she'd hug his head to her chest and he'd get a nosebleed," Victor informed, drinking a soda.

"Oh that'll happen in three..two...one.." Warai counted down.

"K..kya!" Kiki yelped as she felt something crawl against her leg in the water, the shy pinkette hugging Raito's head between her breast. Raito then shot back as his nose began gushing blood, the teen/young adult floating in teh water unconcious, "R..Raito-kun!"

"Again, called it!" Warai laughed, "In your FACE, vicky!"

* * *

"Mmm…" Kira groaned as her eyes began to slowly open, "Wh..what happened?"

"You're in the school's emergency ward," Xander's voice replied, making her turn to face, "You lost against Kiki kibou…"

"I...I did?" Kira blinked before wincing, "I..I can't remember."

"Yes. The general consensus is that the shock of the loss sent you into a shock induced coma," Xander explained as he was shuffling a deck in his hands.

"...no no...I don't remember dueling...I can't find the pieces.."

"Oh...naruhodo," Xander said as he slammed his hands and the deck together. He then put the deck next to her bed, "This is your deck. It's very well rounded," he explained, "Get better."

"Deck...i am..a duelist?" Kira asked, holding her head, "Who..are you?"

"To you at the moment, I'm just a man paying a visit. You also seem to have lost your memory, I wish you the best with your recuperation." Xander stated before he turned to leave, _'..Kiki Kibou...no. Kiki Muto..I like your style,' _he smirked as he walked down the halls.

* * *

_O.N:*comes back wearing a Hawaii shirt* guess who's back and ready to kick some...why is the story over i just got back!_

_SZ:There you are! where were you man?!_

_ZER0: He went on vacation for no reason._

_O.n: I ran into your cousin by the way ruined my boat ride i was stranded...in the ocean just me and the aquatic predators of the deep._

_ZER0: Like it' my fault I'm related to that or that you can't swim._

_O.N: I survived on Eels for days didn't get electric powers through*continues monologuing to himself*_

_ZER0: Well anyway this is another chapter down. And I hope you all enjoyed the special twists we threw at you._

_Warai: I provided fanservice._

_ZER0: Oi no fourth wall breaking!_

_Warai: Y'll never catch me*runs away*Preview time!_

* * *

**Jikai, Digital Schooling!**

**Hikari: There are no such things as miracles. It's all calculation.**

**?: But the legendary Duel Kings pulled off miracles, and none of them were as smart as you...people make it possible. you'll learn someday.**

**Sora: Oh no, Hikari!**

**?: Ohohohoh! you'll fall before the Great and powerful Karin and her mighty deck of spellcasters!**

**Hikari: Miracles happens because of people...fine...I'll make a miracle!**

**Duel 5: Battle of Magicians! Sanjou, the legendary xyz magician of Friendship!**

* * *

_O.N: and then i finally made it to land had a bitching vacation and met my possible future ex-wife…*sees everyone gone* where everyone go?_

_ZER0: Shush, if he thinks we're gone he might leave._

_O.N: well i guess i'm running out of screen time and i got a lizard to hunt so i'll end this with one of my catchphrase of today...today catchphrase is a quote and its up to you to guess where i got it from ahem…"BITCH I DO WHAT I WANT!" signing off*warps away*_

_ZER0: Is he gone? Well anyway that wraps up the chapter so till next time loyal readers. Ja-Ne._

_SZ: Latter minna, and be sure to read and possibly review._


	5. Battle of Magicians

Duel 5: Battle of Magicians! Sanjou, the legendary XYZ magician of Friendship!

_SZ: Greetings minna-san. It's Seanzilla115 and...what's that rumbling sound?_

_O.N: Damn it damn it damn it DAMN IT!_

_ZER0: I think I know. _

_SZ: Eh? W….someone put a TFS Vegeta voice chipin O.N again, didn't they?_

_ZER0: Eeyup._

_O.N: I am two virtual avatars one is a chick why do we have the same voice!_

_ZER0: How else do you explain being so cranky._

_SZ:..._

_O.N: Quiet you two its time for us the Great and Powerful O.N 3.5 to demand someone do the disclaimer!_

_ZER0: Fine, neither of us own any of the series that are used within this fic. We do however own our own self made OC's. _

_Krillin: Does he really believe in his own hype?_

_O.N: I AM THE HYPE!_

* * *

"...Where Warai?" Sora asked as teh group was about to get ready for class.

"Oh she left the island today." Victor explained

"Wait we can do that?"

"She does...wait for it you'll find out later how i know." as he was sitting back in a chair drinking a cup of coffee.

"Isn't that illegal?" Raito asked.

"Illegal...no...well at least as long as there's a valid enough reason," Victor explained. "But since its Warai yes its totally illegal."

"Well why would she leave the island? What could be so important for her to leave?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know. Every six months after six weeks on the sixth day she's out of here."

"Six...six...six...nah….I'm sure I'm just overthinking that," Raito said to himself.

"...So Warai's not here...I'm not sure whether to be happy if this is a miracle or not," Sora stated, a chibi version of her dancing a bit in joy inside her head after hearing Warai was out for the day.

"I figured the one most glad would be Kiki-chan," Victor spoke, "I mean, Warai just won't leave the poor girl alone," he added as he looked around for her, "Speaking of which, where is Kiki-chan?"

"AHHHHHH!" Kiki screamed offscreen, startling the others.

"Nani!?"

"Damn you WARAI!" Sora roared as she looked at the new school uniforms she and Kiki had to wear.

"..Uh..maybe they won't be so bad?" Raito sweatdropped a little.

"...You should see what Warai choose for hikari's new schoolwear," Sora deadpanned, making Raito sweatdrop as well.

"..."

* * *

"...Thank you Warai!" the students(males) cheered seeing Sora in a harpy girl school girl outfit, Kiki in a Splendid Venus outfit and Hikari...a mixture of Dark Magician Girl and Gagaga Girl's outfit.

"Damn you, Warai," Sora growled under her breath.

"Ah well guess she had to make up for not being here to torment you," victor said as he walked in front of them, "That pink headed devil works really fast."

"Agreed..but I guess it's a miracle she didn't choose something worse for them to wear," Raito commented.

"...Miracles?" Hikari blinked a bit, "Ano..I'm sorry Raito, but there's no such thing."

"oh right sorry that's your no no word." he sighed.

"Hm?" Victor pondered turning around, "What you mean no no word?"

"Hikari's always been a science person. Hell, all the hero shows we watched as kids, she said... no._ Insisted_ the hero didn't pull off a miracle," Sora stated.

"There no way all those heroes could die and revive. They clearly either use their abilities to teleport and recover from near death experiences."

"I understand the sentiment Hikari-chan...but that view makes you kind of a kill joy. I mean, its just TV shows. Enjoy em." Victor sighed.

"No. Everything has logic. You just need to find it," she insisted, "There are no Miracles. Never ever gonna happen," she said walking off.

"Was it something I said?" Victor blinked.

"No. It's just who she is. She never believed in miracles," Raito said before getting a text, "Huh? Warai sent me a text?...if Hikari doesn't believe in miracles, don't or do let her meet the miracle duelist?"

"...You know it's scary when she does that stuff," Victor and Sora shuddered.

"...but wait, she said...Miracle duelist?" Sora blinked a bit

"..I don't-woah!" Raito yelped as a pair of students ran into him a bit, sending him crashing into the ground, "oi!"

"Shut up! We need to set up the stage!" a tall lanky student said.

"Yeah! She's about to perform!" a chubby student added.

"Huh? She who?" Sora asked.

"Oh god," Victor groaned putting a pair of headphones on, "Someone wake me when it's over," he added as he began playing music.

"This is more important than music! The Great and Powerful Mahou is about to preform!" the chubby student exclaimed.

"Great…"

"Powerful…?"

"Who now?" Raito asked, confused by what the two meant.

"_**Hello you lowly male Slaves and unsexy female servants!"**_

"Oh please no..not her.." Victor groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He then turned the volume on his headphones to max as he began to walk away, "I can't hear this."

"Oi, Victor! Who is that chick!?" Raito called out, but failed since Victor couldn't hear him.

"Legend of Galaxy~" Victor sang along with his music.

"Oi! Just stop that and speak already! You're our explanation guy!" Sora shouted, grabbing his headphones, "So explain! Now!"

"I'm not Morgan Freeman!"

"We'll explain!" the two trolls from early started.

"We proudly present…."

"The sexiest…"

"The beautiful…"

"The awesome…"

"And 20% cooler than anyone…"

"Huh?! Say what now?!" Sora snapped, taking slight offense to that.

"Is it getting foggy, or is it just me?" Raito blinked as the area started to get covered in mist like fog.

"Oh crap, she's close!" Victor complained before he tried to snatch his headphones back from Sora, "Give those back, Sora! This isn't funny! I don't…!"

"I grace you all with the presence of me! Your ruler, the great and majestic powerful Karin!" a voice shouted from within the fog as it died down, revealing a female Obelisk Blue student with cornflower blue hair(a azure highlight seen in it), and a school outfit that slightly reminded Raito of a magician/performer, teh top stretched a bit by her bust, "I have appeared!"

"Ah kita!" Victor cried in despair as he slumped down against the wall.

"Hello Victor darling~" she waved.

"..." everyone looked at him.

"Beat her in a duel and she wouldn't stop stalking me!" he explained, "I've never regretted a win except for that one…" he sighed as he stood up.

"Oh come now, darling. You say it like it's a bad thing~" Karin smiled flirtingly before giving him a wink.

"Gah!" Victor yelped as he jumped back and entered one of his and Warai hideouts, "Sorry! Everyman for himself~! I love you Warai!"

"...Ok that happened…" Raito blinked

"You. Kindergartner and wanna be student old lady!" Karin snapped pointing at Sora and Kiki.

"...What?" Sora frowned, her eye twitching while Kiki was crouched down a bit, slightly crying anime tears.

"Get out of my school. This is for teenagers only. And old ladies should be teacher with their huge and sagging breasts."

"ah...I can see why he ran…" Raito sighed from the background.

"Hmm?" Karin blinked as she turned her head to face Raito. "What? Do you have something to say, mister Volnutt, to I the great and powerful magician master?"

"...umm...I wouldn't say great and powerful, considering I know one better then you."

"..Excuse me?" Karin frowned dangerously.

"I sai..."

* * *

"ITAIIIII!" Raito's voice cried out in pain throughout the island.

* * *

"Ow.." Raito groaned as he and the others were walking down the hall, the teen holding his back in pain, "Magician my ass...that girl's more like a wrestler…"

"If not for her attitude, I would've love those wrestling moves." Sora admitted.

"How was she so strong anyway?" Raito asked.

"How should I know," Sora shrugged.

"Anyway.",Victor started as he appeared from out of nowhere scaring the group, "Now that I'm safe, we can get back to the original problem at hand. Warai mentioning the miracle duelist."

"Is it that big of a dea…"

"YES! He's a legendary slacker that puts me to shame! ME!" Victor shouted in outrage, "Anyway...this guy is big trouble in a few ways."

"Why is he called the miracle duel…"

"Went through a whole 10 week long dueling contest without sleep," Victor explained, "And won."

"1..10 week long dueling contest?!" Raito gawked.

"And won?!" Sora gawked as well.

"S..sugei…" Kiki awed a little.

"Yeah...then he left the school," Victor added before tapping his chin a bit, "Not sure where he is now."

"...Why?" Raito asked.

"Don't know happen before I got here but heard about him," Victor explained, "But his legend lives on in the school."

"So why would you call him a Slacker better then you?" Raito couldn't help but ask.

"Cause he flunked out," Victor said simply, "Some say he's squatting in the caves."

"The caves?" they all asked.

"The ones located at the bottom of the islands volcano," he explained, "No ones sure how he's survived out there. Some say he's become a wild man, other say he just steals food from the cafeteria."

"You just made that up," Sora frowned.

"I did and I'm proud of it," he smirked.

"Yeah like anyone could live in the wilderness," Raito scoffed.

* * *

"...Is that a house?" Hikari blinked, looking at a wooden house that was located in the forest within the island, "What's that doing all the way out here?"

"Hello." a student her age yawned, walking past her and heading for the house lifting up a small rock to get a key.

"Hi...wait a minute," she said as her senses came back to her, "Who are you?! And what're doing out here?!"

"I'm called the miracle duelist," he yawned.

"Miracle…" she frowned a bit in annoyance, "Really? I have to go through this explanation again?"

"I'm just glad you're not that annoying pink haired girl...I didn't take my slingshot with me today."

"Well at least we both know the terrors that are Warai," she scoffed with a small smile.

"I just call her future Ex-Wife number 6."

"...Women don't like you much, do they?" she asked with a sweatdrop.

"I only knew seven. The last one being you and the second one being her and you two aren't bloodrelated to me."

"You start giving me a nickname like that, I'll hurt you," Hikari warned.

"Fine, future ex-boss number 1."

"I can live with that," she smirked.

"Anyway, this was interesting. Now please get off my property."

"This isn't your property. If anything, you're an illegal squatter." she stated.

".." he then walked over and pulled a tree vine.

"What was that supposed to doooooo!-!-!-!" she screamed as it turned out she was standing on a makeshift catapult and she landed in the ocean hitting a shark. "Really?!" she screamed surfacing, her hair soaked and her outfit sticking to her figure.

* * *

"Hahaha!" Sora laughed.

"Oh nice. Laugh at your friends misfortune," Hikari said sarcastically before looking at Raito, who was looking at the ceiling, "...At least someone has some decency here."

"Well I must say I'm shocked you actually ran into him," Victor said from the doorway.

"And he didn't like being called a squatter."

"Hard to beleive thats thing he's testy about." Victor said.

"A..ano…" Kiki tried to speak.

"I can see that," Hikari frowned a bit, still annoyed after what happened.

"E..excuse me.." Kiki tried to speak once more.

"But a house in the woods...dang. Why didn't I think of that one? It make an excellent hiding spot from...her," Victor shuddered.

"Ano…"

"He had freaking catapult traps!"

"E...excuse…"

"Huh? What is it, Kiki?" Raito asked, finally noticing her.

"A..ano..th-that Karin girl is headed this way," Kiki replied,makngi Victor pale once he heard her say Karin's name.

"Oh crapbaskets...I'm making my own house!" Victor yelled, running for the woods.

"Volnutt!" Karin snarled from outside the dorm.

"Why me…" Raito whimpered as he hid under the bed.

"Did I miss something?" Hikari blinked.

"Stuck up chick, really annoying, obsessed with Victor, wants to hurt Raito," Sora explained.

"Warai's back already?"

At that Karin literally smashed through the door with her foot,startling Kiki as she ran under the bed with Raito.

"Don't kill me!" Raito cried from under the bed.

"Come out this instant,Volnutt!" Karin demanded, "Tell me where this so called 'best magicain duelist is, you lowly disgusting male!"

"I'm sorry. no Raito here," Raito said in a fake voice.

'_Seriously..that old bit?' _Megeman's voice sighed within Raito's head.

"Drat...I shall return then," Karin grumbled, leaving through what remained of the door..

"SHE BELIEVED THAT?!" everyone shouted.

"I got a text from Warai…'We just found a bigger moron than Sora or whose head as empty as the opposite amount of milk in Kiki's breasts..' Now that's just inappropriate," Victor shook his head.

"When did you get back?" Sora asked.

"Better question...where's the hidden mic and camera Warai has clearly planted?" Victor said as the girls realized his point.

* * *

_**=the next** day_

"You're going back there?" Raito blinked as Hikari got up early, the violet haired girl wearing her regular school outfit "You wanna hit a shark again?"

"That won't happen again," she reasoned, "Now that I know he has traps all over the place I'll be ready for them."

"I'm coming along!" Victor shouted, wearing a soldier uniform. "I need an excuse to skip math class, Karin will find me in that class." he explained with a gulp.

"It's sunday," Raito stated.

"Is it…" he said, checking his wrist watch before grumbling, "I need to get this thing fixed."

"I guess i'll come along too," Sora grinned, "Besides, I want to check this Miracle Duelist out myself."

"I won't even waste the breath this time," Hikari sighed, "Fine. The three of us will go and talk to this guy."

"..f...f….fo…" Kiki stammered.

"...ugh..fine. four!" Hikari groaned, "Unless someone ELSE wants to come?!"

"Another text from Warai...this one directed at you Hikari, 'Bitch I do what I want!"' Victor read, "Her words not mine."

"...ugh…" Hikari sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose a bit, "What? You're not coming Raito?" she asked sarcastically.

"I wanted to get some studying done," Raito replied, "But..I promised Nee-chan and Gai-san I'd watch over you girls so.."

"...Ugh...fine! Let's just go already!" Hikari exclaimed.

"March!" Victor joked as the other lines up behind him and followed Hikari.

* * *

"Wow that is a nice house," Victor noted as the group arrived at the wooden house located in the woods.

"For some supposed slacker, looks like he did a really good job building it," Raito added as he was forced to dress in the same military uniform as Victor.

"Let's just go in and talk to this…"

At that, multiple scarecrow like dummies holding gatling paintball guns rose from the ground.

"..." Raito blinked as Kiki quickly hid behind him.

"...oh…" Sora started.

"My…" Victor went next.

"God…" Hikari finished as the barrels begin to spin.

-Later-

"How did all of those hit us everywhere…" Sora started as they all looked at Kiki. "But miss her!? she...and no offense Kiki, was the biggest target!"

"Oh…" she whined as hid behind Raito, despite even his back was covered in paint.

"That was not physically possible but good news is that their out of amm…" then the scareceows went down and were replace by animal cages that had...wolves in them.

"Well at least they're not badgers and wolverines," Victor said before smaller cages with the aforementioned animals appeared, "CRAP!"

"You jynx!" Sora snapped.

The cages then opened up as the animal charged at them except for Kiki, who played with the ones that attempted to attack her.

* * *

-Later-

"Well we got blasted by paint guns, and attacked by a trilogy of animals," Victor said with a wolverine gnawing at his head and a badger repeatedly slapping him, "What, no spider monkeys?" he mocked glaring at the sky as he and Sora got separated from the others.

"..." Sora just glared at him as she looked behind them, "I hate you so much right now, Victor…"

"I honestly don't even know why this happens with only me," he sighed.

"What happened to Sora and Victor?" Raito asked.

"They ran," Hikari frowned.

"Well in their defence, a Wolverine was biting his face off." Raito stated.

"..where's Kiki?" Hikari blinked.

"Kiki?!"

* * *

"Here some herbal tea," the miracle duelist offered Kiki.

"Oh...than...thank you." Kiki nodded with a stutter, taking the tea as she had a Wolverine in her lap.

"Your friends are annoyingly persistent."

"Oh you have no idea when it comes to Hikari-cha…"

"Son of bitch! I'm coming in this tiAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the sound of an explosion was heard.

"She's really a nice person."

"Starting to doubt that."

* * *

"Okay we've been attacked by every animal on this god forsaken island," Sora panted as Victor still had the same Wolverine gnawing at his head.

"I'm done talking," Victor frowned as the Wolverine drew blood. "Now I go sleepy." he said as he passed out.

"Oh, come on! Now of all times?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Zzzz…" Victor snoozed.

"Well, at least he didn't say the name of some other dangerous animal that can attack us."

"Trust me I ran out!" the miracle duelist shouted, "It's not easy bribing these guys."

"Ah…" Victor groaned as he forced himself up, "Dang it. The Wolverine gnawing at me head makes it hard to sleep."

"Logan, you can stop now,"

at that the wolverine stopped gnawing and ran straight across the field without setting off a single trap.

"Really? You named a wolverine Logan?" Sora asked as Victor passed out from blood loss.

"What? It's a cool name."

"Nerd." Sora added before the same catapult Hikari got hit with sent her flying.

"Enjoy the walk back!"

"zzzzz…" Victor snored.

"If no one calls me a slacker or worst squatter! I got some Ultraman movies to watch."

Victor's eyes then snapped open as he flipped up to his feet. "I'm in!" he said as he ran past all the traps with no problem at all.

"Traitor!" Raito snapped.

"I have my reasons!" he shouted as he went inside. "Oohh herbal tea"

"Wait...does this mean Victor could have just ran to the house at any time?" Hikari blinked, "Then we just simply follow his path and…"

"Umm... Hikari? I don't think…" Raito tried to warn.

* * *

-Later-

"..Don't...say...a word," Hikari frowned as she wore a jacket due to the last trap...destroying her cloths.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Raito growled hanging upside down from a tree.

"I'm back!" Sora snapped as she ran into teh area, wearing a new set of cloths since her last pair got soaked., "But bad news!"

"Oh what...Warai followed you back when she magically showed up back here?"

"I wish! That Karin girl's coming here!"

"...Get me the hell out of here!" Raito shouted as he climbed up the tree.

'_..That's pathetic, guts,' _Gutsman sweatdropped a bit.

'_Says the guy who lost to me everytime we fought,' _Megaman quipped.

"If you're running from something, you're allowed in."

".,..Screw you guys!" Raito said running across the field not tripping a single trap before entering.

"How….?!" Sora asked.

"I..." Hikari began before…

"There you are!" Karin's voice snapped offscreen before said girl came into the area, a pissed off look on her face.

"I will not say a damn thing close to slacker or squatter if you let me in!" Sora said...a few seconds later the door open as she ran not setting off anything and happily entered.

"Really? So now I'm the only one alone in this." Hikari groaned. "I'm wearing nothing but a jacket right now!"

"Holy crap! He has a dance-dance revolution stage!" Sora gawked from inside the house, "I call first player!"

"Sometimes I wonder if my pride is as petty as theirs," Hikari sighed.

"You, goth girl. Where is the midget?"

"Well...she's right inside that house," Hikari answered, not bothering to warn her.

"Ok," she said walking on the field and no traps activated.

"I really hate this guy," Hikari sighed, "And now I'm going to hate myself," she groaned, taking a step and a pie hit her in the face.

"Volnutt! I know you're in there!" Karin shouted as she knocked loudly on the door.

"..." the miracle duelist open the door, "Hello."

"Greetings. is there someone by..the name...of…" Karin began slowly before she noticed Victor inside, "..."

"Sorry. Invite only. You're allowed to wait till their sleepy and leave."

"AND WHO ARE YOU TO…"

"The miracle duelist."

"AHHH!" Karin screamed backing away.

"Was is something I said?" he asked as Victor came to the door. He then backed away and left back inside.

"You're the... THE Miracle duelist? The 6th myth of Duel Academy?!"

"Yeah but I retired rather live out here."

"And live he does," Raito added from inside, "This guy's got everything and..." he began before video game noises were heard, "Aw no fair, Sora! I wasn't looking!"

"Bitch, Master Bison shows no mercy!"

"You cheated!" Raito argued back, "You kept spamming that slide kick of his!"

"Show me the rules, Volnutt!" Sora shouted back.

"That's it! You! me! smash bros! now!"

"I don't do Wiis!" the miracle duelist snapped.

"...fine! UMVC3 then!"

"Umm ano...I am a big big fan of your legend," Karin started, getting the Miracle Duelist's attention, "Could you explain why you're retired?"

"...Miracles come at cost when you don't earn them from your comrades." he sighed, "..meet me in the back. All of you, especially the stupid girl covered in apple pies."

"..." Hikari spit out some of the pie in her mouth, "I hate him so much right now," she then stomped over to the house before giving him a glare, "You better have something for me to wear."

"Just last years Duel Academy uniforms."

"Works for me," she sighed walking inside. before getting push out, "Hey!"

"I didn't say you were allowed in," he said, simply closing the door on them both, "I'll give you the clothes in a sec."

"...I'll say it again, I bet most women don't like you," she grumbled to herself.

* * *

The Miracle duelist then met with everyone in the back as he put flowers on a makeshift grave.

"A grave?" Victor asked seeing this.

"Weird place to make a…" Raito said till some of his his duel spirits silenced him.

"_Dude show some respect."_ Megaman told him.

"_Yes we all should,"_ Victor's duel spirit agreed.

"I buried my deck here." the Miracle duelist informed them.

"I see. This is part in why you retired," Victor said in a serious tone.

"Wanna make guesses or hear the story?" he asked.

"...we'll be silent."

"Good…i was like her once." he said pointing at Hikari.

"Huh?" Hikari blinked.

"Yea..I believed there wasn't such a thing as miracles...heck. I even once said the victories of the legendary 4 Great Duel Kings were nothing but luck. I was really stupid then...I went on the 10 week duel contest refused sleep got closer to losing every time but I kept winning i was so caught up in it...I never saw how much I worn out my cards to nothing."

"O..oh my…" Kiki whispered.

"So, after my last duel and I finally noticed my deck state I couldn't even see my monsters anymore...I was disgusted with myself with dueling and people who didn't believe in miracles."

"I see." Victor nodded.

"Wow...I..I..I didn't…" Hikari began.

"No...it's okay...I'm done with it all anyway," he sighed, standing up, "Being a duelist and stuff..it's all pointless now to me...it's just a reminder of how I used to be…" he then glared at Hikari, "You don't respect your cards like I did. And when they're done giving you miracles, you'll be all alone in a different way then losing your friends."

"...I...I.." Hikari whispered, trying to find the right words to say.

"What a ridiculous sob story," Karin frowned, making the group turn towards her, "Giving up cause cards worn out then get new ones, and making graves for them what are we?" she paused, walking towards the grave and crushing it, "Kids?!"

'Hey! Stop that!" Raito shouted.

"Karin!" Victor shouted angrily.

"Oh be quiet! We are adults! Mourning over cards? CARDS?!"

Hikari stayed silent at that, her hair shading her eyes.

"Karin...While I respect your opinion, it's the wrong one."

"Shut it! You're all talking like these cards are alive! They're not! They're just cardboard and ink! Nothing more!"

"Why you..!" Sora growled as she and Kiki glared at her, the two not noticing Hikari's hand clenching into a fist.

"Why do you have to repeat what I said as a kid?" Hikari snarled quietly.

"Hmph! the great and truthful Karin knows what she's saying," Karin scoffed, "Cards being alive...Heart of the Cards...all stupid things those pathetic Duel Kings believed in!"

"Don't you freaking dare mock my family motto!" Kiki snapped, turning into her other self.

"Karin will say what she wants to say!" Karin snapped back,"If she had her way, she'd…!"

*SMACK!*

Everything was silent as everyone looked to see hikari in front of Karin, a red mark on the cornflower blunette's face.

"I won't sit here..and let you make fun of the game that brought everyone together.." Hikari whispered before glaring harshly at Karin, "Karin..I challenge you to a duel!"

"...hehehehe...are you serious? _You're _challenging _me_, the Great and Powerful Karin?!" Karin laughed a bit, "How pathetic! however….I'm still mad about that slap...so I accept! What's your name?!"

"Hikari Mahou…"

"Well..I'll put that on your tombstone as a duelist, Karin grinned a bit, "Shall we duel here, or somewhere else."

"Somewhere else..I don't want you to mess with this place anymore," Hikari answered with a frown.

"The school's auditorium should be empty," Victor offered.

"Sounds good to me," Karin noted before giving a small smirk to Hikari, "That way, the great and powerful Karin will have an audience to watch her crush you, Mahou."

"We'll see who crushes who," Hikari countered as the two glared at each other.

* * *

The group then made it to the school's Auditorium as the two girls stood facing eachother in the center.

"Ready to lose, Mahou?" Karin asked as she activated her Duel Disk, her deck already inside.

"No. I have no intention of losing to you," Hikari countered as she activated her own Duel Disk and placed her deck in it.

" shall see," Karin smirked a bit as she and Hikari put their D-Gazers on and activated them.

**=DUEL GAZER: ONLINE- INITIATING VIRTUAL REALITY DUEL PROGRAM=**

"Duel!"

**Hikari: 4000**

**Karin: 4000**

"Go Hikari! Beat that stuck up jerk!" Sora cheered from the crowed.

"Let's see how this plays out," Victor said as he watched with a critical eye.

"Hai," Raito added.

"The Great and Powerful Karin will start things off!" Karin shouted as she drew her 6th card, "..Perfect. First I'll play the Spell card, Terra-Forming! This lets me take a Field spell from my deck!" she declared as she took a card from her deck before shuffling it, "And what better way for a magician to begin the show is with this! The Field Spell known as the Magical Citadel of Endymion!"

"Knew it…" Victor whispered to himself as the field began to change.

Everything now resembled a mythical castle with a magic barrier cast from the tower in the center.

"Huh? Knew what?" Sora asked,having overheard what her said.

"Remember I faced Karin once before. Her deck is based around that card," Victor explained, "There's a reason she's in Obelisk Blue. Her skills with Spellcasters is incredible, especially the ones that use spell counters."

"Dang," Raito groaned.

"Next up, Karin will summon Crusader of Endymion!" Karin declared as a magic circle formed before her as a thin built mage appeared in front of her, he was dressed in a brown under sit with a blue chest armor and robe over his torso, with large blue shoulder plates, his armor extended from his back and over his arms as if extensions for his arms and similar armor over his legs. He also had a helmet with a Y shaped visor and a drill like point at the top of the head.

**Crusader of Endymion: Spellcaster/Gemeni/4/1900/1200: This card is treated as a normal monster while face-up on the field or in the graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, normal summon it to have it treated as an effect monster with this effect: Once per turn, you can place one Spell-Counter on a face up card on the field that you can place spell-counters on. If you do, this card gains 600 ATK until the end phase.**

"And with that, I shall end act 1 of my performance with a face down," Karin finished as she placed a card into her Spell/Trap zone, "You're move, Mahou."

Hikari then drew a card as she looked over her hand.

'_Maybe this'll work,' _the violet haired girl thought before looking up, "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode!"

With that, a magic circle appeared on Hikari's field before a sorcerer dressed in red and old trimmed armor, his head as covered in a forward pointing hat, and large shoulder pieces, a red cape falling from his back. He held a shield and a sword in hands as his face was covered by a white mask.

**Breaker the Magical Warrior:Spellcaster/DARK/4/1600/1200/Effect: If this card is Normal Summoned, place one Spell Counter on it (Max:1). This card gains 300 ATK points for each Spell Counter on it. You can remove one Spell Counter from this card to destroy spell or trap on the field.**

**Breaker the Magical Warrior: 1600-1900**

"Huh? Why'd Hikari's monster gain Attack points?" Sora asked, "Is it the field spell.?"

"No. Breaker the Magical warrior gains a Spell Counter upon being summoned. For each counter he has he gains an extra 300 attack points. But he can only have a max of one counter," Victor explained.

"Huh...that's cool," Sora noted.

"Hpmh..is that all, Mahou?" Karin scoffed.

"Not yet..first I'll use Breaker's effect to destroy your face down," Hikari stated as Breaker fired a beam of magic energy from his shield.

However, Karin merely smirked as a loud roar was heard from her side of the field, startling Hikari's warrior.

"Wh..what was that?" Hikari slowly asked.

"My Trap, Threatening Roar," Karin answered, "Not only does this stop you from attacking this turn, but you just wasted your monster's Spell Counter."

**Breaker the Magical Warrior: 1900-1600**

"Darn.." Hikari cursed quietly, pondering what to do next.

"Not good," Victor frowned a little, "Karin is trying to bide time so she can use her card's special abilities, especially if she gets Spell Counters on her Citadel."

"Huh? Wh...what do you mean?" Kiki asked, worry in her voice.

"Like I explained to Sora, Hikari's Breaker gains a Spell Counter when it's summoned. Karin's Citadel gain a Spell Counter whenever a spell card is used. And her Crusader can place spell Counters on cards that can use them when it's Gemini Summoned," Victor explained.

"Wait...Gemini summon?" Sora blinked.

"Gemini monster's are a sub-type of cards. At first they're Normal monsters when they're summoned to the field. but if you summon them again in exchange for summoning another monster, they gain a special effect," Raito explained.

"Yup. Hikari needs something to put things in her favor."

"And fast..cards that require Spell Counters are tricky when used right," Raito added while thinking as he look at Hikari, _'Come on Hikari..you can do this.'_

'_Come on Hikari..think,' _Hikari thought to herself before she took two cards from her hand and placed them face down in her Spell/Trap zone, "I end my turn with two facedowns."

"Ha is that really the best you can do?" Karin mocked, "Well I suppose it's to be expected," she added as she drew a card, "You are nothing more than a Slifer after all. Someone like you can never hope of achieving the level I've gained."

Hikari merely frowned in response.

"And I'll prove that by Gemini summoning my Crusader!" Karin declared as the spheres on his armor glowed, "Next, I'll use his special ability to place a Spell Counter on my Citadel! And since I activated my Crusader's ability, he gains 600 attack points!"

**Crusader of Endymion: 1900-2500**

"Now my Crusader! Attack!" Karin ordered as her Crusader charged, it's flaps of armor raised and beginning to charge a sphere of magic energy.

"I activate my face down, Negate attack!" Hikari shouted as a spiral swallowed the attack as it flew at her, "Now your attack phase is over."

"Hmph..lucky," Karin scoffed, "I'll end my turn...for now."

**Crusader of Endymion: 2500-1900**

Hikari then drew a card as she looked over her hand. She had drawn a good card, but she had to be careful of which spell cards she played.

'_Hopefully this will work,' _the violetette thought as a pendant with a black jewel on it appeared around Breaker's neck, "I equip my Breaker with Black Pendant, giving him an extra 500 attack points."

**Breaker the Magical warrior: 1600-2100**

"Nice," Raito smirked from the stands.

"So? You only made your monster stronger than mine," Karin scoffed as a second rune appeared on the citadel, "Plus, you added another Spell Counter to my citadel of Endymion since you played a spell card."

"That maybe, but I'm not gonna risk having your monster around any further. Breaker, attack her crusader!" Hikari ordered.

Breaker then charged as his sword was covered in energy. He then slashed through Karin's monster as it exploded, the bluenette not affected by it.

**Karin: 4000-3800**

"Hmm? Was that mosquito just now? Oh wait..that was your monster's attack," Karin said with a small grin.

Hikari scowled at that. "I end my turn with one more face down." she finished.

"About time...time for act 3!: Karin declared as she drew her next card, "I'll play the card I just drew, Pot of Greed. Now watch as the great and resourceful Karin draws two more cards," she stated as she did so before grinning, "Next, I'll play the spell Cost down, allowing me to add yet another spell Counter to my Citadel, and lower the level of a monster in my hand at hte cost of one card."

"What's she panning?" Raito pondered as Karin discarded a card to her graveyard.

"Next, I'll summon, Dark Red Enchanter," Karin added as a red magic circle cast over her side of the field before it flashed and revealed a new monster.

This one was another sorcerer dressed in red robes with cold trimmed shoulder armor and gold V shaped headdress. He also had a staff with a crescent tip and a red sphere in the center.

**Dark Red Enchanter: Spellcaster/DARK/6/1700/2200/effect: If this card is normal summoned place 2 spell counters on it. Each time a spell card is played place one spell counter on it once the spell resolves. This card gains 300 ATK for each spell counter on it. Once per turn: remove 2 spell counters; discard one random card from your opponent's hand.**

"And since I normal summoned it, my Dark Red Enchanter gains 2 Spell Counters! And to top it off, he gains 300 for each one on him!" Karin grinned as the sphere on Dark red Enchanters' staff glowed a dark red.

**Dark Red Enchanter: 1700-2300**

"Oh, That's not good," Sora gulped a bit.

"Indeed," Victor nodded, "Her Dark Red Enchanter can gain Spell counters when a spell card is used, much like her Citadel of Endymion."

"Now, Dark Red Enchanter, destroy Breaker," Karin ordered as Dark Red Enchanter raised it's staff and fired a powerful beam of red energy at Breaker, causing a powerful explosion upon impact. "Heh. See? You can't…" she began as the fog cleared, revealing a unaffected Breaker, "huh?! How did..?!"

"My second face down, Waboku," Hikari explained as she pointed to the face up trap card, an image of woman in blue garb shown on it, "It reduces all battle damage to 0."

"Grr…!" Karin growled in annoyance, "Why won't you go down?!"

"I won't lose so easily to you," Hikari replied with a slight smirk.

'...Whatever. You got lucky again...but I assure you it won't happen again!" Karin growled, "I end my turn!"

"And I begin mine," Hikari said, drawing a card. _'I have to be careful. If I try and play a spell, I'll make both her enchanter and citadel stronger. And my breaker's not strong enough to beat her Enchanter,' _she thought as she looked over her hand.

"Oi! Are you done yet? The Great and slightly bored Karin doesn't have all day," Karin yawned a bit.

"Sheesh...this girl's full of herself," Raito sweatdropped a bit.

"You have no idea my friend. No idea," Victor shook his head, "If Warai were here, she'd agree."

"Now that's saying something," Raito added.

"Shh! Hikari's about to play something," Sora hushed the two as Hikari drew a card from her hand.

"Okay. First I'll play my Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards," Hikari stated as she drew two cards from her deck.

"And making both my enchanter and Citadel stronger," Karin grinned as another rune appeared on the Citadel and Dark Red Enchanters' staff glowed darker.

**Dark red Enchanter: 2300-2600**

"I know...but your Enchanter's not going to be around much longer," Hikari stated, making Karin raised an eyebrow slightly.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Karin asked in confusion.

"You're about to find out. But first, a quick quiz. What was the ace card of Yugi Muto's deck, and what was the apprentice of said Ace card?" Hikari answered with a question.

Karin thought of it for a second before she realized what she meant, "You don't mean…"

"I do. I sacrifice my Breaker to summon a card used once by Yugi himself! Dark Magician Girl!" Hikari declared as a magic circle appeared over Breaker. It then swept over the monster before it flashed a bright light as a female figure flew out of the circle. The light then faded as it revealed a girl wearing a blue dress with pink trim, and a matching wizards hat covering her long blonde hair; she twirled around a small magic staff in her hands.

**Dark Magician Girl: Spellcaster/DARK/6/2000/1700/effect: this card gains 300 ATK points for every 'Dark Magician' or 'Magician of Black Chaos' in either players grave.**

"Eh?! She had that card in her deck?!" Raito and Sora exclaimed.

"...3…" Victor began to count down.

"N-nani? Th..three?" Kiki blinked.

"2...1…" Victor continued as he covered his ears just before over half of the male students(and a few female ones)went into an uproar.

"Uwoooooohhh! Dark Magician Girl-chan!" the students exclaimed, a few having hearts in their eyes.

"I should have mentioned, Dark Magician girl is a very popular thing among the students of this school," Victor stated as he kept his ears plugged, 'In fact, there's a debate on who's cuter. Dark Magician Girl, or Gagaga Girl."

"...Are you serious?" Sora sweatdropped.

"100 percent," Victor nodded, "It's actually fairly interesting how far they're willing to take it, especially since both are cute in their own way "

"So you're an either/or kind of guy huh?" Raito sweatdropped as Victor revealed he was wearing a support outfit for both girls. "...How do you change clothes that fast?"

"Years of practice...Well that, and a whole year of hanging with Warai," Victor replied, making Raito and Sora sweatdrop further.

"Well can't really argue that one," Sora said with a shrug.

'_..Maybe I should've summon something else,' _Hikari thought with a small sweatdrop as most of the students were gazing at her magician, who sheepishly waved at them.

"...Is this a duel, or a contest?" Karin frowned in annoyance,

"Cant it be both?" one idiot male student shouted.

"Hey kids what's going on?" Daigo yawned, catching up to the group, "Oh? Another duel?"

"Eeyup/h-hai," they all nodded.

"By the way, seems the headmaster's personal yacht is missing...so…"

"Now I know why Warai sent me that stupid yacht song in her first Text message," Victor said out loud. "Dang. Now I wish I took her up on her offer to tag along."

"...SHUT UP!" Karin shouted, causing most of the students to be quiet, "Mahou! Are you continuing your turn or what?!"

"Right," Hikari said as she regained her focus, "I'll activate the spell card, Ryoku. This'll cut your Enchanter's attack points in half while my magician gains the attack yours lost."

"What?!" Karin gasped as her Dark red Enchanter felt weakened, dropping to one knee as it's staff dimmed down.

**Dark Red Enchanter: 2600-1300**

**Dark Magician girl: 2000-3300**

"That maybe..but since you activated a spell, I gain a fifth Spell counter on my citadel, and my enchanter gains another!" Karin shouted.

**Dark Red Enchanter: 1300-1600**

"Speaking of your Enchanter Karin, it's time to pull the curtain on him! Dark Magician Girl, attack with Dark Burning!" Hikari ordered.

Dark Magician Girl nodded before she pointed her staff as it charged a sphere of dark energy, she then shot it at Dark Red enchanter

"I activate the quick play spell in my hand, Rush Recklessly! This gives my monster an extra 700 Atk!" Karin stated as her Enchanter glowed a bit before Dark Magician Girl's attack came into contact with it, causing it to explode in a giant fireball.

**Karin: 3800-2800**

"You have to admit that wasn't a half bad save," Daigo noted as he leaned on Raito.

"Indeed..but now things have gotten worse for Hikari," Victor frowned a bit, making Raito, Sora, and Kiki look at him, "Karin's citadel now has six Spell Counters."

"Yeah so?" Sora asked.

"That's the exact number she needs to summon _that_ card," Victor frowned a little.

"Huh? Wh-what card?" Kiki asked.

'You'll see soon enough if Karin draws it," Victor answered.

"I end my turn...so make your next move, Karin," Hikari stated to the bluenette.

"..Fine. But you'll regret it, Mahou," Karin stated as she drew a card, "First I'll play Card of Sanctity! Now we'll draw until we have six cards in our hands!"

"...I noticed something...almost a lot of students here have that card," Sora noted.

"Well, it's a very useful card. It lets you restock your hand," Victor explained, "And it's pretty easy to get your hands on it too."

"It has another effect, but most duelist usually use the one that let's you draw until you have six cards," Daigo added before noticing a grin growing on Karin's face, "...Well, looks like she drew _it_."

"It?" Raito repeated.

"Karin's ace," Victor answered simply, "It's a card that goes very well with her Magical Citadel Field Spell."

"I hope you're ready Mahou, because the true act is about to begin!" Karin declared as the runes on the citadel glowed, "I'll use 6 of my spell Counters to summon the master of this citadel! Behold, Endymion, The Master Magician!"

With that the runes all flashed before they formed into a large magic circle above them, it then flashed before the light crashed down onto the field and faded away to reveal another sorcerer. He wore black armor with dull green trim and multiple dark purple gems along the armor. He had a cape with a purple interior that went through a white magical circles that was attached to his back, he held a staff in his hands that ended with a large crescent with multiple purple crystals pointing out the back of the curve, floating in it was a magic stone with a black pyramid in the center.

**Endymion the Master Magician: Spellcaster/DARK/7/2700/1700/Effect:You can special summon this card(from your hand or graveyard) by removing six Spell Counters from a 'Magical Citadel of Endymion' you control. If summoned this way, select one Spell card card in your graveyard and add it to your hand. You can discard one spell card from your hand to destroy one card on the field.**

"Wow...so that's her ace card," Raito noted, seeing the monster.

"It is..I barely beat it the last time I dueled Karin," Victor stated, "It's special ability can be deadly if Karin has nothing but Spell cards in her hand."

"Why? What's the special ability do?" Sora asked.

"That monster can sacrifice one spell card to destroy one card on the field," Victor explained, "And since it was special summoned thanks to it's special ability...well..watch."

"Ready Mahou? Because it's time for the main act!" Karin stated as a magic rune appeared over her graveyard, "Since I special summoned Endymion, i can take one spell from my graveyard and add it to my hand! And I have just the one. Pot of Greed! Now watch once again as I draw two more cards!" she grinned as she did so before smiling darkly, "Now for part one of your destruction. I'll place a card face down, and equip my Endymion with Mage Power!"

"Not good…" Daigo frowned as a magic aura surrounded Karin's monster.

**Endymion the Master Magician: 2700-4200**

"Huh?! Why'd her monster get so powerful?!" Sora gawked.

"Mage Power is why...Not only does it give a monster 500 attack points, it gives it an extra 500 for every spell and trap on your side of the field. And since Karin has one face down and a Field Spell, her master Magician gained 1500 ATK points," Daigo explained.

"It's a very powerful equip spell," Victor added, "That's why a player can only have 1 copy of it in their deck."

"Now Endymion, destroy Dark Magician Girl! Indignation!" Karin shouted as Endymion raised his staff as a sphere of dark energy formed from the center. it then shot into the top of the arena, causing dark clouds to appear in it as magic circles with runes in it formed within the clouds, which began to rumble. After a moment of silence, a large bolt of electricity shot out of the rune and hit Dark Magician Girl, the magician crying out in pain as the attack destroyed her.

"Kya!" Hikari screamed as the resulting blast sent her flying back.

**Hikari: 4000-1800**

"Ohohohohohohoho! Truly amazing! Wasn't it, Mahou?!" Karin laughed loudly as Hikari struggled a bit to get up, "This is the power only a true magician can wield!"

"Hikari!" Raito called out in worry as he was about to get up before Victor held him down by his shoulders.

"Don't. Not unless you want to make her lose the duel," Victor frowned. "We have to let Hikari-chan win this duel under her own power or not at all."

"But…!" Raito began.

"He's right..we have to let Hikari win this on her own," Sora spoke in a calm tone, yet her clenching fist proved otherwise.

"Sora.." Raito whispered as he calmed down a little and sat back down, watching Hikari struggling to get back up, _'Come on Hikari-chan..you can win this.'_

"You know you did have me going there for a moment, Mahou," Karin started mockingly, "But in the end, I still won. Luck favored me in the end. So why don't you be a good little Slifer and give up. There's no point in continuing..."

"...No…." Hikari whispered as she managed to get up, glaring a bit at Karin, "I won't give up..I won't let you get away with what you've done."

"My your persistent," Karin sighed, "But fine if I must defeat you completely then I have no problem doing so. So for now, I will end my turn. But come next turn, will be the finale!"

"We'll see…" Hikari frowned a bit as she looked at her deck, _'Please..I need a card to help me win this...I dont' care what it is..just please...give me something to win. I..I won't let her get away with what she's done...Duel Monsters is a game that brings people together..not harm them...so please...give me something to help me win!' _she thought in her head with closed eyes, a small tear escaping before it landed on top of her deck, the top card glowing a bit, "Wh..what?"

She then drew the card slowly before she looked at the card in her hand.

'_Gagaga Magician? Why…?' _she thought before she noticed another card in her hand glow, _'and Gagaga girl? Why..wait..maybe..that might work.'_

"What's the matter Mahou? Pulled a dud?" Karin grinned cruelly.

"..No. I pulled the card...that'll help me win this duel," Hikari replied as she looked up at Karin, a serious expression on her face.

"Oh? Is that so?" Karin mocked.

"Yes. And I'll show you! I summon Gagaga Magician in Attack mode!" Hikari declared.

"EH?!" most of the students and Raito's group gawked as magic sealed form on Hikari's field before a figure was seen appearing over it. Standing there was a magician who was dressed in black robe with orange trim, with bronze shoulder pads a greave on his left leg and color. He had a chain around his chest and a chain belt with a gold buckle, and a chain around his leg.

**Gagaga Magician: Spellcaster/DARK/4/1500/1000/Effect: Once per turn, during the main phase, you can declare a level of 1 to 8. this card becomes that level until the end phase. You can only control 1 'Gagaga Magician.' This card can't be used as a Synchro material monster.**

"Hpmh..is that all?" Karin scoffed, unimpressed.

"No. Next I'll use Double Summon, allowing me to summon another monster this turn. And what better monster to stand with Gagaga Magician than his student/assistant! Gagaga Girl!" Hikari shouted as another magic rune appeared on her field, right next to Gagaga Magician. It then formed a female magician wearing a black dress with orange trim, she had bronce skirt around her waist and unlike Gagaga Magician she had a pink ribbon around her body rather than a chain. In her left arm she had a staff with a green sphere at the top and in her right she held a pink cellphone skull key chain.

**Gagaga Girl: Spellcaster/DARK/3/1000/800/Effect: Target 1 face up 'Gagaga Magician' you control; This card's level becomes the same as the targeted monster. An XYZ monster summoned using only this card and other 'Gagaga' cards gains this effect. 1: When it's XYZ Summoned, You can target 1 Special Summoned Monster your opponent controls, and decrease its ATK points to 0.**

Once again, most of the male students(and a few females) went up into another uproar as they gazed at Gagaga Girl, a few having hearts in their eyes.

"Wow...Hikari made the same thing happen twice in a row," Victor chuckled a bit.

"Y..yeah...still..I'm surprised Hikari has both Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl, cards that were used by Yuma Tsukumo, the fourth Great Duel King," Raito stated.

"Same here. You kids sure have a lot of surprises don't you?" Daigo chuckled.

"H..hai…" Kiki nodded a little.

"...Are you mocking me?!" Karin growled as she glared at Hikari.

"No. Because this duel's almost over," Hikari replied, "First I'll activate Gagaga Magician's Special Ability,changing his level from 4 to 7! Next I'll use Gagaga Girl's special ability to have her gain the same level as Gagaga Magician!" she declared as the two Magicians flashed an aura around them for a moment.

"Now I can guess her next move," Victor smirked as two lights formed under the two magician.

"I overlay my Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl to build the Overlay network! XYZ Shokan!" Hikari declared as her monsters became orbs of light and entered the 'vortex' that formed on the field, "Oh mystic wizard of illusions, appear before thee to help protect the bounds I've shared..the bonds forged by this game! Appear, Ebon Illusion Magician!" she chanted as the 'vortex' exploded in dark magic energy.

A Sorcerer then landed on the field, he was dressed in a dark purple with gold trim, he had long blond flowing hair and tanned face, he held a staff in his hands with a gold tip at the bottom and a gold head with a red stone.

**Ebon Illusion Magician: Spellcaster/DARK/Rank 7/2500/2100/Xyz/Requirements: 2 level 7 monsters/Effects: You can also Xyz summon this card using a rank 6 spellcaster type monster Xyz monster you control as the Xyz material. Once per turn you can detach one Xyz material from this card; special summon 1 spellcaster type normal monster from your hand or deck. when a spellcaster type normal monster declares an attack: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; Banish it. You can only use the effect of 'Ebon Illusion Magician' once per turn. **

"And now my Gagaga Girls effect activates! since I used it in an Xyz summon," Hikari added as an aura covered Endymion before it faded away, "I can choose your magician and make it lose all its Attack points."

**Endymion the Master Magician: 4200-0**

"What?!" Karin gasped.

"I'm not done. Next I'll use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down!" Hikari shouted as a powerful wind destroyed Karin's face down card, the card shattering into shards.

"My Mirror Force!"

"And now for my face down card, Collective Power!" Hikari added as the magic aura surrounding Endymion was now on Ebon illusion Magician, "This let's me take all the Equip cards on the field and give them to a monster on my field! And the only one i have at the moment is my Ebon Illusion Magician!"

**Ebon Illusion Magician: 2500-3000**

"Wait….but my Endymion has 0 atk points, and my life points are….oh no..." Karin whispered as her eyes widened in shock, "Th...that's impossible!"

"Well, I guess this could be called a Miracle," Hikari giggled as her Magician smirked, "Now Ebon Illusion Magician, destroy Endymion! Mystic Magic Attack!" she ordered as her Magician raised it's staff as it focused a light purple sphere of energy, he then swung his staff forward sending a powerful spiraling sphere of energy that crashed into Endymion before causing a powerful explosion, the wind from it sending a screaming Karin falling back to the ground.

**Karin: 2800-0**

**Winner: Hikari Mahou**

The Field then returned to normal as Hikari's Magician disappeared. Hikari then took a much needed deep breath of relief.

"How could I, the Great and Powerful Karin lose!"

"It's simple," Hikari spoke, getting her attention, "But if you haven't figured it out yet, then I guess you're not the oh so smart Karin," she mocked with a small smile.

"Grr…!" Karin growled in anger as she shot up and pointed at Hikari, "Mark my words Hikari Mahou! This isn't over between us!"

"Its not you, its me," Hikari joked, making Karin fume more.

"You'll pay...you'll pay for this humiliation, Hikari Mahou!" Karn snapped as she stomped away, fuming.

"Ah...Well at least it's all over now," Victor sighed.

* * *

Everyone soon arrived at the Miracle Duelist house to see his belongings outside and his house on fire as he walked out.

"Oh hey," he waved.

"Dude, your house is on fire!" Raito gawked.

"I know. I'm burning it down." he said flately, "You're not the smart one are you?"

Raito's eye twitched a bit at that last part.

"Wait, so you went to all this trouble to build a house and set up cartoon traps and now you're just what leaving?" Sora asked.

"Pretty much. I can't live in secret when almost everyone knows where to find me. Plus, what's the point of a duelist who doesn't duel living on School grounds...I hate being call one. but I am a squatter…." he sighed as he walked towards a spot, "I almost forgot," he then walked up to Hikari and gave her six cards, "Here. For when you learn more on being friends with your deck."

"Oh thank you….their blank!" she gawked as she looked at the cards he gave her before she glared at him a bit, "There better be some deep message hiding in this or so help me..."

"They decide when you can use them, not the other way around," he said whimsically, "With that, I leave you all with a warning. Stay out of the shadows, and beware the pink one," he warned standing at a spot and pressing the button.

**=Traps activated=**

"Bye," he grinned before a catapult activated, sending him flying to the ocean.

"So that's how he did it," Hikari blinked as Daigo caught up to them.

"Someone just stole Obelisk blue..well to be precise, Karin's personal yacht with a jacuzzi," Victor spoke, reading it on his Duel Applicator, "Ten buck it was him."

"...huh...we never got his name," Raito noted.

"What do you think he meant by stay out of the shadows?"

"Don't know, but I can only guess what beware the pink one means," Sora grumbled.

"Yeah...Victor what are you doing?" Hikari sweatdropped, seeing Victor trying to put out the burning house.

"I'm not letting this place go to waste," he answered, "It'll be the one safe place for me to hide from Karin, whom if I know as well as I don't wish to, will be hassling us a lot more thanks to you."

"Or she could be focusing on just Hikari," Raito added before yelpign a bit at teh glare she gave him, "Shutting up."

"Oh, that's what you think my young friend. But trust me, she is unpredictable," Victor defended.

"Your unpredictable when Warai not here," Sora said with closed eyes, "May she rest in peace."

"She's not dea.."

"Let me dream, will ya?!" she complained.

"...She just told me to tell you Sora to check your Duel Applicator."

"Huh?! Oh great. What inappropriate link did she send me this time?" she grumbled, checking it and as soon as she turn it, on it exploded, covering her in rainbow paint, "How does...she...do...THAT!" she shouted as she tossed the remains of her duel applicator at the ocean.

"Well...The house is lost," Victor complained as he was covered in smoke, "Well...let's go home."

"Hai…" Raito nodded.

"Oh, and one more thing, Hikari-chan..be prepared," Victor warned cryptically.

"...what do you mean by... …?" Hikari began.

* * *

"...Nevermind," Hikari groaned as she rested in her, Sora, and Kiki's shared room.

Reason she was groaning? A group of students were outside, begging her to trade her Gagaga Girl and/or Dark Magician Girl cards.

"Well at least we have these headphones to drown out the noise," Sora shrugged as she had a set over her ears and was resting in her bed, "Well Kiki, looks like we'll get a good night…" she started till a CD player turn on.

**=Yo yo! I know everyone is gonna miss me, so I'll be serenading you boys and girls all night with Never Surrender, Point of No Return, here comes the boom! and Extreme Dream=**

"Oh god…"

**=I'll start with here comes the boom!=**

"Evil!" Sora shouted as she pulled out a bat and beat the CD player till it was nothing but parts.

**=I know Sora's smashing a CD player, which is why it was a dummy! I planted the whole PA system with recordings so let's begin with Here comes the boom!=**

"I hate that chick," Sora complained as loud music began to fill the room, "I really..really...really hate her."

**=BOOM!=**

* * *

_SZ: Yeesh..even if she's not there, Warai'll find a way to mess with everyone._

_ZER0: Eeyup. _

_O.N: I am shooting blanks on comments for this chapter mostly cause i am still angry!_

_ZER0: I see. Well it's not my job to help you with that, so if you won't be helpful, there's a corner for you over there. _

_O.N: I HATE THE CORNER!*RUNS THROUGH IT!* YAHHHHH! CUE THE PREVIEW!_

_ZER0: eh...who's next?_

* * *

**Jikai! Digital Schooling... **

**Warai: I'm back bitches and just in time too!**

**Raito: ehh?! Me and her in a Tag Duel!?**

**Warai: Meh your monsters are boring.**

**Raito: what have you done!?**

**Warai: Next time on _my_ Digital Schooling story, bye-bye serious monsters welcome to SD World!**

**?: I'm a midget monster! Raito, fix me!**

**Duel 6: Wackiness! Thy name is Toon World!**

* * *

_Warai: Yes! I am the main character!...oops*runs from Z0*_

_ZER0: I said no fourth wall breaking! Not while I'm here!_

_SZ: It's Warai ZO..what do ya expect?_

_ZER0: I won't let her get the best of me. _

_SZ:*sweatdrops a bit*r...right..*clears throat*anyway, I'm Seanzilla115, the Twilight Dragovian…_

_Z0: You have a catchphrase?_

_SZ: Title kinda...I do have a catchphrase, but I only say it after we're done saying our names and finish things._

_ZER0: I see._

_SZ: Yeah…*turns to the reader*well...till next time…*goes to a nearby TV and goes inside it*you'll all see my new form. ja ne, minna._

_ZER0: Ja-ne._

_O.N: Do I hear SIX!_


	6. Wackiness! Thy name is Toon World!

_O.N: To quote one of my favorite online cartoons, Hello Cockbites._

_ZER0: You know with you around I fear we have to bump up the rating of whatever we do to M._

_O.N: you can't censor the HYPE!_

_ZER0: Maybe, but I can shut your mouth with a stapler. _

_SZ:*walks out of the Tv, now in a form resembling Megaman OVER-10*greetings, minna._

_ZER0: Hey Sean got a new look._

_O.N: someone went shopping._

_SZ: Indeed._

_ZER0: alright well I believe it's time to get to work. _

_SZ: Eeyup. And for this chapter...Raito is going to be in a Tag Duel with..*reads the script*..WARAI?!_

_Warai:*pops out of the TV* damn straight! I'm thee star, bitches! Now I run whoop-whoop-whoop*runs from Z0*_

_ZER0: I told you before cut that shit out! _

_Warai: Nevah!_

_SZ:...ugh..nevermind.*looks at the reader*as usual, we own no one in this story except our OCs._

_O.N: screw the pretenses let's start this mother….bring the noise!_

_*Explosions occur*_

* * *

"You know, life without Warai...is the best," Sora sighed in happiness as she rested against a tree.

"Yeah and today was a nice day for us to all have a picnic." Raito added as they all had food set up, "Still, I can't help but feel like something's off."

As if on cue...music started to play.

_Birību × Birību biri-biri-biri Badīzu!_

At that, everyone blink as they looked for the source of it.

_Yū! Kachi make janai saikyō no Kādo_

_Yū! Supīdo zenkai harahara On za gēmu_

"...Is that...Warai?" Hikari blinked.

"What?!" Sora exclaimed as she shot up, her sunglasses falling off in the process.

_Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!_

_Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!_

"Pretty good choice." Raito had to admit, humming with the song.

"Yup, she's always had a hobby of doing this." Victor agreed.

_Yureru ma ma ma Maindo_

_Tamashī no pendyuramu kyūkyoku no konfyūjon_

_Shōdō ga Gotto itto gotto itto_

_Shōbu wa gachi gachi honki reboryūshon_

_(Jasuto burēkin' za wōru... x2)_

_Raido on nau!_

At that, Warai appeared out ofthe picnic basket wearing a carnival girl outfit that was colored baby blue and bubblegum pink.

_Birību × Birību_

_Eburibadi gōin' kabe wo tsukiyabure!_

_Yua gona bīto itto bīto!_

_Mugendai no fyūchā mayoi wa buttobase!_

"What is she…?!" Hikari blinked as Kiki covered her eyes.

"O..oh my…" Kiki whispered as she closed her eyes, trying her best to not look.

_Meiku itto Meiku itto yūki dashite (Bureiku itto nau)_

_Steppu aheddo! Fumidase yo (Du itto nau)_

_Otanoshimi wa kore kara da! So daremo ga Birībā!_

_Birību × Birību biri-biri-biri Badīzu!_

She soon finished and sighed in relief, "I love that song."

"...Uh...welcome back Warai…" Raito greeted, most of his known Duel Spirits trying to figure out what just happened.

"Thank you….my day off was _crazy._ Got and did some weird stuff...almost got married 6 times, and Vegas don't get me started there...Kiki i need your help with something,"

"Wow not even back for more than an hour and already back to your routine." Victor marveled as he drank his soda.

"Choke on it Vicky." she said, helping Kiki up, "Fair warning Raito, if you don't turn around , you _will_ get a nosebleed. And Kiki, if you puke...I'm sorry." at that she spun herself and Kiki around in a little tornado like action...when it was done Warai was wearing Kiki outfit and Kiki was in the carnival girl costume.

Raito blushed heavier than a tomato at how..ahem, revealing the costume was, especially on Kiki before the teen turned around.

'_Boo! turn back around!' _Gyroman complained before he got smacked in the head by Roll, _'Ow!'_

"Ahh...perfect." Warai grinned as she looked over her Duel Applicator, "Ooh boring, change here and here and perfect in two weeks something interesting happens." Warai giggled bouncing away.

"Wow she works fast." Victor blinked as he got up.

"She ate all the food!" Sora snapped, seeing a hole under the picnic basket and the ground under it, "Dang it! I had a thing of donuts in there!"

"How did she do that?" Raito asked in slight confusion, "I mean I know most of the time we just say 'it's Warai' and leave it at that...but she actually tunneled under the ground without us noticing."

"..I'm..not sure," Hikari sweatdropped.

* * *

**(Cue: Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru)**

**WHY? Suki na kimochi wa surudoi toge (Is it that dear feelings are sharp thorns)**

**WHY? Mayoisugiru to jibun ni sasaru(Is it when we go astray they prick us?)**

**Dandan to hanabira o sakaseru bara no you demo(Even if it makes petals bloom bit by bit like a rose)**

**Hontou wa kokoro ni furueteiru ai ga kowai(In fact it shakes my heart love is scary)**

**Kowaresou de...(kowaresou de...)(I seem to break...*I seem to break...*)**

**Dakishimete kureru yori motto wakatte hoshii(Rather than embracing me, I want you to understand some more)**

**Yasashisa wo kureru yori samishisa o koete yuku chikara hoshii(Rather than give me kindness, I want to the strength to overcome loneliness)**

**Makenai ai datte kono mune ni kanarazu aru hazu yo(Even unbeatable love, I must surely have in my heart)**

**Tashikana ai datte motomereba itsuka wa mieru kara(If it's a certain love I seek, someday I shall find it)**

**Ima dounatte yukou to...ima unmei ni sakarau(If it makes me believe in the strength...to go on no matter how things turn out to be...)**

**Tsuyosa wo... shinjisasete(Too turn..against destiny!)**

* * *

**Duel 6: Wackiness! Thy name is Toon world!**

* * *

"We'll be talking on a bit about Tag Dueling today," Ms. Elisa spoke as she motioned to a holographic image of four people standing across from each other, "Unlike single duels, you and a person you're teaming up with will either share Lifepoints, or will have the normal '4000' for each. there are advantages and disadvantages when it comes to Tag Duels, the disadvantage being if your partner is out of lifepoints, you'll be alone against 2 opponents." she explained, "Also, your teammate has complete control over your cards. So unless you work together, they can ruin any plan you have. Now..any questions?"

"How do we pick our partners?" one student asked.

"In tournaments, that's up to you. I can't control who you pick, unless its a schedule even…" at that the PA system went off.

**=In two weeks, Warai and Raito Volnutt shall be participating in a tag duel against two teachers=**

"Huh?!" Raito gawked when he heard that.

"It's scary how Warai does this sometimes," Hikari sweatdropped.

"H-how do you know its…" Kiki started till.

**=Also for you all, we'll be serenading you with...here comes the boom? Who the hell writes this stuff?!=**

"Oh...now I see it," Kiki sighed as Raito began banging his head into his desk.

* * *

"Of all people..why her?" Raito groaned as he rested in his bed.

"Eh. Well you seemed to have garnered Warai's attention," Victor replied from his bunk as he read a comic.

"...I kinda figured that when I caught her in my bed during the first week me and the girls just got here," Raito deadpanned.

"That was your welcome party," a voice said as Raito turn around to see Warai once more in her carnival girl outfit, "Howdy pardner."

"Gah!" Raito yelped, falling out of his bed.

"You know you could try not giving him a heart attack," Victor said from his bunk.

"Shut up you two weeks till tag duel bonding week," Warai stated, wrapping up Victor's belongs and Victor himself in his own blanket, "Get out!" she snapped, throwing him out, then closing the door and changing the locks.

"Yeesh...I never figured her to go this far for the guy," Victor sweatdropped a bit as he unwound himself as he grabbed his things, "Oh well. guess I'll find myself a new room."

"Save me!" Raito screamed from his room.

"I'm sorry! It's music time!" Victor replied as he put his headphones on. He then opened a random door and tossed his things in. A few second later who ever occupied that room before was punted out the door.

* * *

"...Where the heck is Raito?" Sora asked as she, Hikari, and Kiki waited for him outside the local shop.

They then heard panting as they turned to see Raito...but he looked like he wasn't able to sleep due to the bags under his eyes. Well that, and his hair and clothes looked like they went through a hurricane.

"O..oh my!" Kiki gasped as she and the girls ran up to him.

"Are you alright, Raito?" Hikari asked in concern.

"No…" he gasped out, "Wa….wa...Warai...kicked Victor out of our room….then she...moved in, was too scared to sleep," he got out, "I just got away and...I go sleepy time now…" he said passing out.

"Where is my sleeping teddy bear?!" Warai's voice shouted, causing Raito's eyes to shoot open.

"Oh crapbaskets!" Raito yelped as he quickly got up and looked around before he looked at hte girls and got to his knees, "Hide me~!"

"Oh of…" Kiki began.

"I don't know...what's it worth to ya?" Sora asked.

"I hear the midget and crying i must be getting close."

"Oh come on Sora I'll owe you anything you want just hide me please…" he begged.

"...You owe me a few booster packs, Volnutt," Sora stated before Raito began to hug her legs.

"Thank you~!" Raito cried loudly.

"Hey hey! Don't touch the feet!" Sora snapped as she tried to shake him off.

"I'm getting warmer!" Warai shouted.

"So how do we hide Raito-kun?" Hikari pondered.

"I heard Hide~! And I play seek~!"

"Well I honestly don't have any clue, where could we hide him anyway?" Sora pondered as well. "It's not like we got an oversized duffle bag or something."

"..." Kiki blushed a bit, twiddling her pointer fingers a little.

"..You still have that..don't you?" Sora asked the shy girl, earning a nod, "...you weren't thinking of finding any more animals to take care of, were you?"

"N...no…" Kiki replied.

"Kiki, We will help you find more animals if you…" Hikari started till Kiki put Raito in an oversized duffle bag before she could finish.

"Sometimes you're just too easy to manipulate." Sora sighed.

"S...sorry…" Kiki apologized until…

"Oh Raito~! Where are you~?!" Warai asked hopping in.

"Mornin Warai," the girls waved as they hid the bag.

"Hikari..midget..tits mcgee," Warai greeted, making the latter two frown(Sora) and blush in embarrassment(Kiki), "Have you seen my new partner in dueling and if he wants in bed maybe?"

"If you mean Raito, you just missed him. He ran for the hill the minute he heard your voice," Sora deadpanned.

"...You put him in Kiki's duffle bag that she uses to save animals, didn't you?"

The girls eyes widened in shock at that. "How...how did you…?" Hikari began to ask.

"Cause its started wiggling away as soon as I said partner in bed."

Sora was the first to glare at the wiggling away duffle bag.

"If your going to mess up the help we give you, then save your own ass from now on!" Sora shouted as she kicked her leg and punted Raito across the ground.

"No! Don't leave me!" Raito yelped before Warai grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, "Crap!"

"You are coming back with me," the bubbly pinkett stated as she turned to Kiki next, "And you."

"Eh? M..me?" Kiki blinked.

"You're not taking her," Sora began till Warai picked her up.

"Shut it Midget," she said tossing Sora into a nearby trash can.

"Kiki, deliver food every hour. I'll text you the location. Come alone. And if you don't, a pet of yours goes missing." Warai ordered as Kiki's eyes began to water as she nodded in compliance, "Good girl. Come on, Raito. Time for bonding."

"I give up…." Raito sighed as he passed out again.

* * *

'_Okay..that girl just freaks me out a bit,' _Megaman stated as he and Roll were outside of the Slifer dorm, the two having trouble getting inside to see if Raito was okay.

"Want some rock candy Raito?" Warai's voice asked.

"...I'm afraid to answer that," Raito's voice answered with a gulp, "'Sides, I'm not all that hungry right now."

"Oh you will when I'm done with you~" Warai's voice grinnned.

"..I need an adult," Raito whimpered.

"Oh~? You're into the older woman...I'll be back!"

"No that was a bad joke...and she's gone," Raito sighed._ 'Damn it Megaman..Roll..where are you guys?!'_

'_We're trying to get in, but something's blocking us!' _Megaman explained in Raito's head.

'_And we think it's possibly that Warai girl,' _Roll added.

'_What?! how is that possible?'_ Raito asked as he looked around the room.

'_We don't know...wait..she's coming back,' _Megaman stated, making Raito pale.

'_Crap!'_ Raito panicked. _'Hurry!'_

'_Mou...she's already at the door...and she's with someone,' _Roll replied.

'_Oh n...wait..someone?!' _Raito gawked a bit mentally.

'_Eeyup,'_ Megaman nodded. _'Well, I wish you the best of luck partner. Roll-chan, care for a quick walk on the beach?'_

'_Ano...even though I wish we could help Raito, but we can't do anything. So yes,' _Roll nodded.

'_Traitors!' _Raito shouted in his mind.

"I'm back~!" Warai beamed as she was back in the room, "And I brought a guest~!"

'_Crapbaskets!' _Reito exclaimed, panicking in his head, "oh...what kind of guest…?" he asked, not looking at the door.

"Well you said you needed an adult and i bought one for ya partner!"

"I was joking! You didn't have to…!" Raito began.

"No. You said you needed it and I got it!" Warai beamed as she grabbed who was outside, "And here they are!"

"...oh god." Raito groaned turning around and blinking, "..Kiki?"

"What? You asked for an adult, and she's a year older than you and me,"Warai explained, making Raito sweatdrop as teh shy girl blushed heavily.

"Well yeah...but so is Victor," he deadpanned.

"Oh..oh...partner I didn't know you played for the same team..sorry Kiki. Raito not interested in your hooters."

"That's not what I meant!" Raito shouted, "I was just making a point that Victor is older than us! Infact, even Daigo-sensei and Elisa-sensei are even older!"

"Oh you...you into some kinky stuff I'll get them for you don't snap."

"Damn it, Warai!" Raito snapped.

"Ahh, he snapped!"

"Of course I snapped! You keep turning everything I say into some inappropriate sexual joke!"

"Not everything. Besides you're the one who says stuff without thinking. That'll get you in trouble some day."

"Seriously?!" Raito growled, "You know what...I'm done."

"Huh?" Warai and Kiki(the latter snapping out of her heavy blush) blinked.

"I said I'm done," he said as he got up and walked out.

"Hey! We need to bond so we can have a tag duel together…"

"Done!" he shouted as he left, but was stop by Warai.

"No you can;t we need to bond or…"

"No. You're_ trying_ to get in my pants!"

"What are you talking about? If I wanted to get in them, I'd take them off and put them on."

"See?! This is what I mean! You can't take anything seriously! You just make stupid jokes out of everything!"

"My jokes aren't stupid…"

"Ah…" he sighed as he hung his head down, "I swear I don't know how Victor puts up with you when he lived with you for an entire year."

"...you..don't get me," she frowned as her hair started to 'deflate' a little, "Raito no baka!" she snapped, lifting him up, "Laughing Driver!" she snapped, giving him a pile driver while at the same time, hitting his neck with pressure points, making him laugh like crazy while she ran off crying.

"Hm?" Victor asked as he opened his door, "Ah the Laughing driver," he chuckled a bit as he saw the laughing Raito. He then lifted him up, "I'm sorry, but this is the only way to stop it. Atami!" he shouted as he chopped his neck, knocking him out, "Yeah... you're going to feel that one when you get up."

* * *

"Haha! You told it to Warai!" Sora laughed as she looked at Raito, who was massaging his neck as Victor brought him another ice pack.

"Seriously, why does every girl in this school know how to seriously hurt me?!" Raito complained, "I'm still trying to recover from Karin's last attack!"

"Maybe cause its not a secret?" Hikari asked.

"Well dealing with Warai is a tricky thing my friend," Victor sighed as he gave Raito a second ice pack for his head.

"More then you know," a voice said as Ms. Elisa walked up to them, "Minna, I need to talk to Mister Volnutt alone, regarding the incident with his partner."

"Hai...hai." Victor sighed as he grabbed all the girls and tossed them over one shoulder. "Come on girls."

"Hey! Not cool man!" Sora snapped as Victor carried her, Hikari, and Kiki off.

"Mister Raito, how much do you know about Warai-chan?"

"..Well..I've known her for a few weeks, and I can tell she's the most energetic person I've ever met..though...she can get a bit…"

"Have you ever wonder why?" Ms. Elisa asked, making him look at her.

"..N..no...though..It had crossed my mind at one point," Raito answered.

"Her little sister died awhile back," she told him sternly, causing Raito's eye to widen in shock, "And she never cried...she just increased her antics and played with everyone, so no one can ignore her. I think she needs attention so she can't cry."

"...I...I never knew…"

"I know she gets out of hand, I know she humiliated sometimes but she's only wants to make friends. For example, remember those pics she posted of the females in the school?"

"..Hai.."

"Those were painted pictures," she said, making him blink, "I know she makes it often. She's a talented painter and she never dueled since her sister died. Everyone here knows she lost someone and puts up with her to help her in their own way. I noticed your female friends help her alot. They don't hate her at all, but then she set up the tag duel with you and her. I think she was trying to move on."

Raito just stood there, shocked still as a feeling of guilt built up inside of him.

"I can't ask you to take back what you said or tolerate her...I just wanted you to know her reasons...see you in a week. I've been told i'll be one of your opponent in the tag duel,"Ms. Elisa said as she began to leave, pausing a bit before turning her head, "Though I will warn you...I won't go easy on you with my real deck."

"...r..right, sensei,' Raito nodded after a moment of silence.

* * *

"Stupid Volnutt," Warai grumbled as she threw rocks at the water, the pinkette's hair now flat instead of it's usual puffy appearance.

"Well at least you're still here," Victor noted as he stood a ways away, "I half expected you to run off the island."

"...Go away Victor," Warai told him in a cold tone.

"Hah…" he sighed as he walked up next to her before sitting down. "Sorry, but I can't do that."

"..." Warai just scoffed at that as she resumed tossing rocks at the water.

"I can't leave because you're my friend. I know there's nothing I can say or do to help you, but this much I can do," Victor went on, "I'm not very smart, so being there with you...it's the most I can do."

"..Whatever…" Warai scoffed as she sat down.

"Well I can honestly say it's been a while since I've seen your hair straight," Victor stated, "How's that so far? Not good? Yeah I figured..." he sighed, "Well, as I said, when you first came here, I'm someone who's just here. So if you ever need someone to yell at or hit, I'm here."

"...Damn it.." Warai whispered, her fist trembling.

Vitor then patted her head, "You've come a long way you know. You're very strong."

"...No..I'm not...I try to be but…" Warai began as she clenched her hand over her heart area, "No matter what I do..despite how 'fun' I act...the pain won't go away…"

"That's part of your strength," Victor explained, "Even with an awful pain in your heart, you choose to look ahead with a smile. I can see that much when you smile. it's not fake, your just trying to welcome the next day."

Warai stayed quiet as her hair shaded over her eyes.

"And I know what it's like to lose those close to you, and you dealt with it better than I ever did," victor went on, "You welcome the future and want to move forward. So all I can say to do is finally let someone help you with that pain." He then turned his head a bit, "Like Raito and his friends." he added, catching her attention a bit as Victor stood back up, "They will be much better at this than I ever could. Besides, I want my friend to smile again, it really suits a nice girl like you," he added as he pointed to behind Warai, "Isn't that correct Raito?"

"Huh?" Warai blinked a bit as she turned to see Raito standing not too far away.

"Yeah...you're right about that, Victor," Raito nodded as he walked over.

Warai stayed quite as Raito took a seat against a tree, still looking at the pinkette.

"Raito?" the normally bubbly girl asked as she turned to face him, "What're you doing here?"

"Warai...well you see, Elisa-sensei told me about what happened." he started, "And now that I have some perspective on it...I suppose I was rather fast to lose my temper. And now I can't feel any lower than I do now," he explained before sighing, "Besides...I know how it feels...to lose a family member…"

Warai then paid close attention as she heard this.

"A couple of years ago...there was a nasty car crash just outside New Domino City...Me and my Nee-chan barely managed to survive it but...our parents…" Raito paused as he held back a sob, "Th...the firemen couldn't get to them in time...the car exploded just before they could free them...th...there wasn't anything left from the burning wreckage…"

Warai's eyes began to water a little as she heard Raito's tale.

"I..I never got to hear my mom's last words...i..i.." Raito paused as he tried to calm down, wiping the tears from his eyes, "From there out...I've been trying to live life as best as I could..helping nee-chan out around our family's store...eventually..we met gai-san..and he and nee-chan managed to hit it off...but...even when she smiles...I can see it...that pain of losing our parents is still in her heart…"

Warai sniffled a little before she used her sleeve to wipe the tears away. "So does it ever go away then?" she asked. "That pain?"

"I wish..sometimes during the night..I get nightmares of that day…" Raito explained.

'That explains the whimpering and grunting noise we heard you making during the night, " Victor noted, making Raito look at him, "The girls asked me in concern if you were alright...and I didn't know. So I told them to wait until you told them yourself." he explained.

"...I see…" Raito noted.

"But I can see that you and your sister are also quite strong Raito." Victor added. "Just like Warai here," he smirked as he patted her head, "Now, you can lend her some of that strength, and make her even stronger."

"..."

"Trust me...since you'll be dueling against Ms. Elisa and another of the teachers...you both will need all the strength you can get," Victor stated, "Remember this, if someone lends you there strength then it becomes yours as well." he smiled.

"I..I see...thanks..Victor…" Raito smiled a bit, wiping away some tears that formed in his eyes.

"Ah, That's why someone like you and Warai are very strong, Raito. You all have wonderful people making you stronger," Victor finished as he began to walk away.

"..where are you going?"

"I just have something I need to prepare back at home." Victor said with a salute as he walked off. "Besides I can worry less now, Warai-chan is safe," he smirked using chan which he rarely did with Warai.

"Hai…"

* * *

**_=The day before the Tag-duel=_**

"So the tag duel tomorrow...you got a plan?" Hikari asked Raito.

"Yeah same plan as Warai that we discussed for weeks."

"Winning!" Warai(Her hair now puffy once more) giggled making Raito groan.

"You sure? I mean, you'll both be going against Ms. Elisa and another one of the teachers," Hikari stated.

"Yeah i'd feel more confident if Warai showed me her deck."

"No no...you'll ruin the surprise," Warai said.

"...Then how are we gonna win if I don't…" Raito began before Warai pulled him into a hug, hsi head mashed between her covered bust.

"Hush grasshopper. My instinct shall give thee victory."

"You enjoy using stale jokes now dontcha," Raito sighed with a small smile, despite his head in her covered breast.

"That I do Righty...that I do…"

"..Righty?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"My nickname for Raito...at least until I think of a better one...maybe rocky or…"

"Let's just stick with Righty," Raito deadpanned.

"Alright then, time for my early victory party!"

"Yeah….wait what?" Raito asked.

"Early Victory party."

"...I think someone's calling me," Raito said as he ran for it, but couldn't as Warai had him by the scruff of his shirt, making him comically run on the air.

"Stop treating me like a rapist. I just supply party favors, silly Righty," Warai giggled.

"Can you blame me? You do tend to appear out of nowhere in my bed," Raito deadpanned.

"What? I got rid of the bunk bed," she shrugged, "Where else should I sleep?"

"Ah…" Raito sighed in defeat, "I suppose you have a point."

"Eeyup."

"I'm still running." Raito said slipping out of his shirt and running out the door.

"...3...2...1…" Warai counted down before Raito's scream was heard, "And..he fell down the trap hole I set up."

"Have you got this entire island wired or something?" Sora asked with a sweatdrop.

"...maybe." she began, "Also cute underwear turtle lover."

"I am going to kill you." Sora said calmly as she slowly grabbed a bat.

"0." at that the bat exploded covering Sora in jelly.

"Gah! Dang it Warai!"

"If you think that's bad wait 'till you see what I got in store for Hikari and Kiki," Warai grinned, making Sora facepalm.

"Ugh... and things are back to normal," Hikari sighed as Kiki was already paranoid, slowly moving behind Hikari.

"Whoop-whoop-whoop!" Warai giggled running off to collect Raito.

"...Where does she get her energy from? Coffee?" Sora sighed.

"Nope. And trust me when I say this..you wouldn't like me..when I drink coffee," Warai stated cryptically outside. "Cause if I have coffee then, you see...Hyper Warai!"

"That very thought scares me so much," Hikari gulped a bit.

* * *

**_=The next day=_**

"Okay Raito..we just need one last thing before the duel starts in a few hours," Warai stated before pushing the wall aside, revealing different sets of clothes, "Costumes!"

"..Costumes?" Raito asked with a blank face, "Wh...why?"

"Duh! Every awesome tag team has costumes!"

"No they don't! name one!"

"The Paradox Brothers."

"...name two more."

"Seto Kaiba and Kaibaman!"

"But the former doesn't even wear a costume!"

"Yeah right. He keeps wearing the same thing every duel."

"I...ugh..are we seriously having an argument about this?"

"Does a bear shit in the woods?"

"...I'm not going to even dignify that with a response." Raito sighed as he massaged his forehead, "Alright,.I already know you probably will do some weird quickchange trick and make me wear a costume, so let's get this over with."

"Ok. Carnival girl, chinese master, or nightmare suit?"

"Next set," Raito said with a miniature sweatdrop.

"Only set we got on short noticed."

"I know that's a lie. You really don't have more wacky costumes?"

"No. If I had 3 weeks, then yep."

"Ugh…" he sighed in defeat.

"..Oh! I do have this one set based on two of your cards!" Warai beamed as she went into teh ;closet' and pulled out a pair of costumes similar to Megaman and Roll's.

"...h..how did…?"

"I peeked at two of your cards when you weren't looking."

"Well at least that's less embarrassing than the other three."

"I'm going with Carnival girl and you have to carry me the whole time we have to walk to and off the stage," Warai giggled.

"..."

"Or if you're not strong enough I can carry you." she offered.

"...ugh...I'll do it."

"Yay!"

"Well it's not like it could get worse," Raito sighed before seeing the glint in Warai's eye, '..I jinxed it,didn't I?

"Yeah. As a condition between us, you have to do something. In exchange, I'll never prank Hikari-tachi again."

"What is that?"

"Well…"

* * *

"Well here we are again ,Sora," Victor said as he and Sora were referees.

"Yep. Well at least Warai's not here at the table to bug me this time."

"**Nope!" **Warai's voice said as a hologarm of her appeared, **"You get me, cyber-Warai!"**

"You know sometimes I wonder just how smart you are," Victor chuckled. "Sometimes you can't even figure out how to open a soda can, and yet you can do stuff like this."

"**Cyber-Warai has no idea what a soda-can is, but they sound evil!"**

"Hehehe…." Victor chuckled.

"haha! She gets beat by a soda can." Sora laughed.

"**Anyway on to the teacher duelists! First we got every student's adult crush and breast sizes 2 or 20 cups lower than Kiki's, ms. Elisa!"**

"Now that was just inappropriate," Sora and Victor said in unison as ms. Elisa walked into the arena.

"**Not my fault Kiki drinks the right kind of milk."**

"Moving on." Victor said.

"**Okay on to her partner! her own personal and childhood tag team partner from her younger days..her own twin sister, ms. Erica!"**

"I didn't know Ms. Elisa had a twin," Sora whispered to Victor.

"Actually she and her sister like to joke and switch places when in classes." Victor whispered back. "I wouldn't be surprised if you never notice, they are perfectly identical. Well..aside from a few differences in their hair color."

"Huh?" Sora blinked before another female teacher walked into the arena.

While Ms. Elisa's hair was electric-green, ms. Erica's was a soft mix of forest green and a light, deep ocean blue.

"**If these two sexy twins win, then Raito and organic Warai have to do double classes and summer school for the whole year and half of next!"**

"Ah man that sucks, I was looking forward to our summer vacation as a group." Victor sighed, "Oh well we'll send them a postcard."

"**Alright fine,...here and here okay. If they win, Victor, Warai(organic), Hikari, Kiki, Sora and Raito have to do double classes and summer school for the whole year and half of next since Victor would be bored."**

"I never said that." Victor grinned. "But I suppose I still have like six more years here so no big deal."

"Maybe to you," Sora grumbled.

"No worries, I know methods of escaping class." Victor offered.

"The same methods Warai-san told me about?" Ms. Elisa frowned at Victor.

"Nope. I still have my own, Elisa-chan." Victor chuckled.

"**Nope. Warai messed with those," **Cyber-Warai spoke,** "She knows all your tricks and sold you to Elisa in case she loses today."**

"My such lack of confidence." Victor sighed as he sat back.

"Speaking of here she and her partner is…" Sora started till her, Hikari and Kiki eyes widened, "..The hell?!"

"Oh Raito was forced to play dress up with her," Victor chuckled as he rested his feet on the table, seeing Raito carry warai to the middle of the stadium, the former wearing an outfit similar to Megaman's while Warai wore the same outfit she wore at the beginning of the chapter.

"...Baka," one of Xander crew said from the crowd, "Can't believe that idiot letting that crazy chick use him."

"It be pointless to fight her," Xander stated in his normally cold tone, "She torments everyone, and no one can stop her."

As if hearing him, Warai looked at Xander way and pointed her index finger like a gun and made a bang motion.

"**And here's the second Tag team! First we have (Organic) Warai, the hyper, bubbliy student with a smile on her face, and a master of pranks! Not to mention a bigger rack then Sora."**

"Oh you kidder you," Warai giggled while Sora's eye twitched at that remark.

"I swear to god I'm going to delete this digital freak," Sora growled, glaring at the hologram.

"**And her partner is an upcoming star! He has a deck based one of the legendary game series, megaman,he cares for his friends, and he's a virgin naughty boy who easily gets nosebleeds from seeing a girl in a sexy costume.."**

"Just get on with it!" Raito snapped, blushing up a storm at that last part.

"And he's easily flustered. Don't forget that Warai-nigo." Victor added.

"**That he is. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Raito Volnutt!"**

"...You programmed that mini you to say those things, didn't you?" Raito whispered to Warai with a frown.

"Guilty~" Warai replied in a sing-song tone as she hopped out of Raito's arms.

"Well as long as we don't lose, then I'm fine with whatever else happens," Raito sighed a bit as he brought out his Duel Disk(the deck already inside) and D-Gazer ,"You ready Warai?"

"Born ready." he said drawing her cards from her Duel disk.

**-DUEL!-**

**Raito/Warai:8000**

**Elisa/Erica:8000**

"**Now as all dueling rules, neither players can attack on their first turn. Also, we shall make this the shared life point rule, so both team shall share 8000 points as this is a some people first time in a tag duel," **Cyber Warai explained, "**So make sure you both protect each other out there duelist."**

"Hai," Raito and Warai nodded, as Raito looked at his hand. He was lucky. He had Megaman and a double summon in his hand but the only thing he was missing was a Cost down, which would help him greatly.

'_Well Warai can cover me…' _Raito thought, making his plan, '_I'll summon two monsters this turn. Then on my next, I'll summon Megaman.'_

"Come on Righty! I'm waiting~!" Warai said in her sing-songy voice.

'Right...First i'll summon Net Savior Gutsman in Attack mode!" Raito declared.

"_GUTS!" _Gutsman roared as he erupted out of the ground on Raito and Warai's side of the field.

"Next I'll use Double summon! Thanks to this, I can summon one more time this turn! And I summon Net Savior Elecman in attack mode!" Raito declared as a lightning bolt crashed into the ground.

As the dust settled, it revealed a tall figured clad in a black body suit with light blue/grey battery marks on his knees, his torso has a yellow line running down the center with his chest covered a yellow shawl with a black line through it over, his chest had a small symbol with an electric symbol and his back has four outward facing Tesla Coils on his back with sparking electricity, his arms where large golden fists made of electric coils. Finally Elecman's head was covered in a black helmet with a light blue/grey mouthpiece and a yellow thunderbolt down the top of his head.

**Net Savior Elecman: LIGHT/4/1600/1200/Thunder/Effect: When this card battles a WATER attribute Monster: the opposing monster loses 500 ATK Points**

"Boo! boring boring boring~"! Warai whined, looking at the monsters.

"Ughh...I'll end my turn here," Raito sighed.

"Then it's my move," Ms. Elisa said as she drew from her deck, "First I'll play a face down. Next, I shall summon Wattgiraffe!"

With that, a lightning bolt hit the ground on Elisa's field, forming into a tall giraffe like creature with lightning rods in place of its horns, and lightbulbs on the side of its head.

**Wattgiraffe: LIGHT/Thunder/4/1200/100/effect: This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card inflicts battle damage with a direct attack, your opponent can't activate any spell, trap, or monster effects until the end phase.**

"And with that, I end my turn," Ms. Elisa finished with a slight bow.

"Hmm it my turn then." Warai said calmly as she drew, "My victory is assure...time for us to make this fun~" Warai giggled bouncing around, "First I sacrifice 1000 Life Points to activate the Spell card Toon World!"

**Raito/Warai: 8000-7000**

With that, a large book appeared on Warai's field before it opened up, revealing a cartoonish town of sorts inside.

"But this is just phase one my fans as with Toon World on the field i can use this! My field spell Manga Universe!"

"Manga wha?" Raito blinked before seeing the field change, along with the book on Warai's field.

"With this card I no longer have to give up 1000 life points...and as a bonus" she grinned as Gutsman and Elecman groaned in pain.

"..huh? Gutsman what's…" Raito began before seeing Elecman doing the same

"All of my monsters are instantly turned into toons so say hello to...Manga Gutsman and Manga Elecman!"

"Huh?!" Raito gawked as gutsman and Elecman began to change.

"_Wh-what the guts?!" _Gutsman gawked as he looked at his new form.

"_Gahh! What the hell happened to us, Raito?!" _Elecman demanded in shock.

"Now with my new monsters, I'll offer back up! I play card of sanctity! now we draw until we have 6 cards!"

"...what're you planning?" Raito whispered as he, Warai, ms. erica, and Ms. Elisa drew until

they had 6 cards in their hands.

"This. I now activate not one, not two, but three cost downs!" she grinned, "All I have to do is discard three cards to activate these badboys."

"..but..you'll have no cards left in your hand," ms. Erica blinked.

"Oh silly me...not!" she giggled, "Manga universe's other effect... no cards can be discard or sent to the graveyard unless its on the field so i can do so without discarding my cards."

"I see...what an interesting card," Ms. Elisa noted.

"Now I play double summon and summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon and Summoned Skull!"

"Huh?!" Raito gawked.

"..Psyche! I actually meant Blue eyes Toon dragon, and Toon summoned skull!" warai giggled as two pink, puffy clouds appeared on her field before taking on the shape of the two monsters that then kiss Warai on the cheeks. "Oh you cheeky kids."

"You had those cards?" Raito gawked, "I mean there just toon versions but still."

the two toon monsters then gave him thumbs up while bear hugging manga elecman and gutsman, the former having toonish tick marks appearing on his head while the latter had question marks above his head.

"And so my turn ends."

"And what a turn it was," Victor said over the mic. "it's the first turn, and Warai's already summoned a pair of powerful monsters. Any thoughts to add Sora-san, Warai-nigo?"

"**Yeah. She was stupid to cause them 1000 life points already...which I know Sora was about to say, so I said it for her."**

"You're just so smart aren't you?" Warai sighed.

"Hey uh..I'm not an expert or anything but, shouldn't she have played that manga universe card 'before' she played Toon world?" Sora pondered a bit.

"**No. She needed Toon World first as Manga Universe can't be on the field without it, like you making peanut butter jelly without the jelly, Vicky."**

"It was my belief we would never bring that story up again," Victor commented.

"**Hai hai..in any case, it's Ms. Erica's turn,"** Warai-nigo stated as Erica drew her 7th card.

"Okay...first I'll summon Mermail Abysslung in attack mode," ms Erica stated as something splashed out of the water behind her before landing on the field.

**Mermail Abysslung: WATER/fish/4/1200/1800/Effect: your opponent cannot target face up WATER monsters for attack, except this card. All face up WATER monsters you control gain 300 ATK points. **

"Next, I too will play Double summon, which allows me to summon Mermail Abyssnose," Ms. Elisa noted as another monster appeared from the water and lander on her side of the field.

**Mermail Abyssnose: WATER/fish/4/1500/1500/Effect: When this card destroys an opponent's monster, discard one WATEr monster from your hand and special summon one 'Mermail' monster from your deck in face up defense position. You can only use this effect once per turn.**

**Mermail Abyssnose: 1500-1800**

**Mermail Abysslung: 1200-1500**

"Huh? Why'd her monsters get stronger?" Raito blinked a bit.

"I'll explain, Raito-kun," Elisa spoke up, "My sister's Abysslung's special ability gives all water monsters on the field an extra 300 ATK."

"Indeed it does...and it makes my Abyssnose stronger than your Elecman. Speaking of which, Abyssnose, attack!" Erica ordered as he merman like monster charged, only to stop a bit when he felt a tingly sensation in his body, "Nani?! Wh..what's happening?!"

"Gomen Erica-sensei..but you activated Elecman's special ability," Raito stated as electricity crackled off Elecman, "When he battles a WATER monster, said monster loses 500 ATK points."

"What?!" Erica gasped.

**Mermail Abyssnose: 1800-1300**

"Which leaves your monster open to an attack," Raito finished as Elecman held a finger up, the netnavi grinning a bit as electricity crackled off it. He then fired off a powerful bolt of electricity that pierced through Abyssnose, frying him as he exploded into pixels.

**Erica/Elisa: 8000-7700**

"I see...I should've anticipated that," Erica noted as she placed a card face down, "I end my turn with a face down. Your move, Raito-san."

"Alright then...let's see...Warai stupid move took me by surprise," Raito grumbled as he looked at his cards after drawing, "Not sure if I should summon Megaman now…"

'_Oi, Raito. Summon me. It's about time I get some screen time,' _Gyroman spoke in his head.

'_..uh..you sure? You saw what happened to Gutsman and...' _Raito began.

'_Don't care. I want to personally check those girls you hang with,' _Gyroman grinned before he was bonked on the head once more, _'Ow!'_

"...fine…" Raito sighed, "I sacrifice Gutsman to summon Net Savior Gyroman in Attack Mode!"

With that, a orange yellow and white helicopter appeared on the field. everyone blinked a bit before the helicopter began to change form, after a while the helicopter became a tall slender built warrior, the helicopter's cockpit acting as a large chest piece the tail splitting into two legs the Helicopter blades spinning behind his back, his shoulder had a symbol with a green X in the center, his head was yellow with black wheel themed pieced over his ears he had a orange forehead and blue eyes.

**Net Savior Gyroman: WIND/5/2100/1200/Winged Beast/Effect: Special summon this card if your opponent has a monster on their field and you don't. This card can attack your opponent directly, but only deals half of this cards ATK points.**

"Kya! It's a Transformer!" Warai beamed before looking at Raito, "You didn't tell you you had a freakin' Transformer, Raito! No fair!"

Raito just gave a nervous chuckle at that.

"_Howdy ladies! The main star has arrived!" _Gyroman declared as he pointed to the sky dramatically, _"No need to wait in line to awe at my awesomeness."_

At that a lightning bolt hit him and turn him into a chibi version of himself.

"_..Oh you gotta be kidding me!" _Gyroman exclaimed before freezing, _'..Is that my voice?' _he gawked before coughing a bit, _'Is that _my _voice?!'_

'_Yup seems like it,' _Raito chuckled in his mind as Gyroman began to freak out.

"_This can't be happening!" _Gyroman freaked before glaring at a snickering Elecman, _"Oh you shut up! You're not better than me right now!"_

"_At least I'm not flailing around like a mad chicken," _Elecman countered, earning a small giggle from Warai, _"See? She gets it."_

"_Grr!" _Gyroman snarled at him before turning around,_"Oi, Raito! Let's get this over with already!"_

"R...right," Raio chuckled a bit before clearing his throat, "I activate Gyroman's special ability! He can bypass your monsters for a direct attack, but you'll only be dealt half of his ATK points!"

"_Henshin!" _Gyroman shouted as she shifted back into his helicopter form and flew over Elisa and Erica's monsters, the bottom opening up to let bombs drop at them, _"Sorry ladies, but bombs away!"_

The Bombs fell and exploded around the ground causing multiple shockwaves.

**Elisa/Erica: 7700-6650**

"Good job Raito!" Warai cheered her toon monsters mimicking her as all three were suddenly in cheerleader costumes.

"_..I did not need to see that,' _Elecman paled, nearly losing his lunch as Gyroman landed next to him, changing back to his robot form.

"_Awesome…"_ Gyroman grinned as he stared at Warai, ignoring both Toon skull and toon dragon, _"I like what I see."_

_*BONK!*_

"_Ow!" _Gyroman yelped as he rubbed his head, glaring a bit at Roll, _"Not cool!"_

'_How did she hit you from inside the deck?'_ Raito asked in confusion.

'_I have my ways, Raito-kun..I have my ways,' _Roll replied from inside Raito's head, _'Besides, someone needs to keep that hentai in check.'_

"_How am I a hentai?!" _Gyroman snapped.

"_...You're kidding right?"_ Elecman deadpanned, _"You're the biggest perv out of anyone we know...you wouldn't stop hitting on Roll, Ring, and/or Medi, and you keep wanting to see Raito's female friends."_

"_Hey! not my fault some of them are hot! I mean, look at the shy girls rack! they're bigger than my alt-form!" _

"_And that's the kind of stuff that get you hit," _Elecman added.

"_...bitch, you just jealous of my swagger," _Gyroman huffed before he was hit in the head once more, _"Ow!"_

'_I warned him, but the baka never listens,' _Roll smirked innocently.

"_Ugh...can we just finish this duel already?" _Gyroman groaned as he nursed the bump on his head a bit.

'_Agreed,'_ Raito said as he prepared for his next move, "I end my turn with a face down. Your move, Elisa-sensei."

"Thank you, Raito-kun," ms. Elisa nodded as she drew a card from her deck, "For my next move, I'll summon Wattpheasent in Attack mode.'

With that, another lightning bolt hit her side of the field before it formed into a small pheasant with electric yellow colored feathers at the tips of its wings, electricity crackling of it.

**Wattpheasent: LIGHT/Thunder/4/1000/800/effect: This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card inflicts battle damage by direct attack, chose one monster on the field and remove it until the end phase.**

"Not good.." Victor noted from the referee table, "Ms. Elisa already brought two of her most tricky Watt monsters out."

"Huh? How's that bad?" Sora blinked.

"Simple my dear Sora-san, that Wattpheasent is tricky it can attack directly and when he does he can remove a monster from field till the end phase." Victor explained. "These Watt monsters are pretty hard to deal with."

"**The same can be said for Wattgiraffe," **Warai-nigo added, **"Wattgiraffe can also attack directly, and it can prevent Raito and Warai from activating their monster's effects, spells, and trap cards."**

"Aren't these cards special effects a little too useful?" Sora asked.

"That's how ms. Elisa is when it comes to her Watt or battery monsters. When it comes to battery, she uses their full strength when she brings out her voltech dragon. And when she uses her Watt monsters, it's a little hard to get at her life points when her Watt monsters are preventing you from countering," Victor explained.

"I see…"

"Alright Raito-kun..get ready. Wattpheasent, Wattgiraffe, attack him directly!" Elisa ordered as her two monsters charged at Raito. Wattgiraffe then swung it's neck as it released a bolt of electricity from it's horns as it's head hit Raito, sending him tumbling back.

"...Uh...Nice birdy?" Warai chuckled nervously before Wattpheasent pecked her in the head, shocking her and making her hair more poofy...if that was even possible, "Mou it takes me hours to get my hair perfect."

**Raito/Warai: 7000-5800-4800**

"While it would be beneficial to use Wattpheasent's special ability, I think I'll end my turn for now," Ms. Elisa stated with a small smile.

'_Oi Raito. You alright over there?" _Gyroman asked as he watched Raito get back up.

'_Oh no..I'm totally fine after getting hit by a giraffe,' _Raito replied sarcastically as he turned to Warai, "Your turn, Warai."

"Whe!" Warai beamed as she drew her card, "Blue eyes Toon dragon, toon Summoned skull, attack ms. elisa and her is directly!"

Both Toon dragon and Toon skull grinned with a dark glint in their eyes as they leapt towards teh two teachers.

"...sorry…" Ms. Elisa began as a sorta dark smile formed on her face a little, "but you activated my trap."

"Eh?" Warai blinke before what looked like demonic armor appeared on Toon skull, "Oh no! Not…!"

"Attack Guidance armor. Now your toon dragon has to attack the monster that has said armor equipped," Ms. elisa explained as Toon dragon turned to a nervously sweating toon skull.

Blues Eyes looked between the two teachers and Toon Summoned Skull back and forth. With a fustraited growl, Toon dragon turned to Elisa and Erica and fired a powerful sphere of white lightning at them..only for the sphere to turn and head towards Toon Summoned Skull, who began to freak out as he ran from the sphere. This went on for a few moments before the sphere hit toon skull, frying him comically before he exploded into pixils.

"Oh no whatever am i going to do?!" Warai cried before 'gasping', "Oh I know! I activate my trigger trap card, Reprint!"

At that, the pixels soon reformed into Toon Summoned Skull.

"Eh?!" Sora blinked.

"My trap card, Reprint, can only be use when Manga Universe or Toon world is on the field. Once per turn, I can bring back a toon monster. Think of it like Scrap Iron scarecrow, only not as broken. heh..get it? Because..." Warai chuckled before seeing no one was laughing, "..oh you guys and gals stink."

Toon Summoned Skull glared at Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, who chuckled nervously in response.

"But since his attack got wasted, Toon Summoned Skull, do you thing!"

Toon summoned skull cracked it's knuckles a bit before appearing behind toon Dragon, the chibi dragon blinking before Toon skull punted him to Elisa and Erica's field, creating a small dust cloud.

**Erica/Elisa: 6650-4150**

"Now we end our turn," Warai smiled as Blue Eyes Toon Dragon covered in dust walked towards Warai field and fainted, it's eyes replaced with swirls.

"She's annoyingly talented," Erica noted as she drew her card.

"Indeed," her sister nodded.

"But I think I have something to change that," Erica replied as she placed a card into her Spell-trap zone, "I activate Card Destruction. Now we discard our entire hands and draw until we have the exact amount of cards we had in our previous hands."

'_Oh come on!' _Megaman complained a bit since he was in Raito's hand at the time.

'_...you forgot thanks to Warai's Manga universe, me and her can't discard cards,' _Raito sweatdropped as ms. Elisa and erica were the only ones to discard their hands and draw from their decks until they had new ones.

"Prepare yourself, Raito-kun, Warai..because things won't be as easy this time around, "Erica stated with a small, dark glint in her eye, "I'll discard the three WATER monsters in my hand to special Summon Mermail Abyssleed!"

With that, a new monster splashed out of the water and landed next to Abysslung. Standing there was a tall humanoid leviathan beast, it's body was dark purple with light grey chest stomach and underarms. It wore dark red armor over it's chest waist arms and shins and multiple armored plates over it's long purple tail, with silver accents and multiple green spheres over it's armor. It had a golden collar around it's neck. It also had what looked like a branch of coral in it's left hand as if a staff.

**Mermail Abyssleed: WATER/Sea-serpent/7/2700/1000/effect: Discard three WATER monsters from your hand to special summon this card. When you do, target one 'Mermail' spell/trap card in your graveyard and add it to your hand. Tribute one other 'Mermail' monster in your field to randomly select one card in your opponents hand and send it to teh graveyard. You can only use this effect once per turn.**

**Mermail Abyssleed: 2700-3000**

"I see you like you fishes big and juicy huh?" Warai joked as Cyber Warai laughed, "Thank you, thank you your too kind."

"Laugh while you can, Warai-san...but now my Abyssleed's special ability activates. When it's special summoned thanks to its' first effect, "Erica began as a card popped out of her graveyard before she took it and placed it in her hand, "I can take a 'Mermail' spell or trap card in my graveyard and add it back to my hand." And I think I'll activate it now."

"Hoo boy..here comes part of ms. Erica's deadly combo," Victor noted as silver armor appeared on Abyssleed, four rope like tentacles with spikes at the end flailing a bit.

"I equip my Abyssleed with Abyss-scale of the kraken!" Erica declared, "Now Abyssleed, attack Raito's Elecman!"

"Manga Elecman!" Warai snapped, "Seriously, I make them toon monsters! Call them by their toon names."

"A..apologies," Erica blinked a bit before shaking it off, "Now then...Abyssleed! Attack Manga Elecman!"

"_..Where are you going?" _Elecman asked as Gyroman was slowly inching away from him.

"_Dude...I've already seen enough ecchi stuff to know where this is headed…" _Gyroman replied as he ran behind Raito while Warai's Toons did the same.

"_...I hate you so fricking much," _Elecman groaned.

Abyssleed's new armor then shone as it's tentacles all shot forward like spears and pierced through Elecman before he exploded into pixels.

**Raito/Warai: 4800-3400**

"Dang it…" Raito gritted his teeth a bit.

"And I end my turn with a face down," Erica stated as she did so.

"Wow quite the intense round," Victor noted, "Things are certainly much faster this way then a normal duel with the full 8000. Any thoughts on what might happen next girls?"

"**Double classes for Organic me and her friends!"**

"Knowing Raito, he'll find a way around it," Sora stated before glaring at cyber-warai, "And not cool!"

"Warai-nigo doesn't seem very positive doesn't she?" Victor chuckled.

"**No..I'm stating the possibilities of Raito and Warai winning are 30%...what? i may act like her but i'm a computer program you morons."**

"Why you!" Sora growled.

"**Look..ms. Elisa's monsters are known for quick and direct attacks on the opponent and can prevent them from activating anything, and ms. Erica's monsters are known to bring out the big guns by discarding the weaker WATER monsters in her hand," **Cyber-Warai stated before blinking a bit, **"..In fact...chances of winning are now 25%."**

"So you would say Raito and Warai are the underdogs in this, right?" Victor asked.

"**..I do not understand this 'underdog' statement, but if thats' what you're referring to organic Warai and Raito Volnutt, then yes."**

"Excuse me ladies, I need to make a call to my bookie," Victor said as he stood up, "Hikari-chan? Mind taking over?"

"Huh?" Hikari blinked before she was now in Victor's seat, wearing a female referee outfit, "huh?!"

"I'll be back by the end of this round of turns," Victor said as he walked off.

"...sometimes I don't get that guy," Sora sweatdropped.

"Neither do I," Hikari agreed before she and Sora turned back to the field.

"My move then...draw" Raito shouted as he drew the top card of his deck, _'I need to get some lifepoints back...and hopefully she'll help me out.' _"I sumon Net Savior Roll in attack mode!"

"_Shit!" _Gyroman cursed as the female netnavi appeared on Raito's field via swirl of hearts. and instead of the normal one...a chibi Roll appeared.

'_Eh?! whu happen to me...whu wrong with my voice?!" _she demanded, sounding like a toddler learning to speak.

'_Warai's field spell..it turns you and the other net saviors into manga heroes,'_ Raito explained.

"_Mou~!" _Roll whined..rather cutely.

"Aww~ it's adorable!" Warai beamed.

"H...hai…" Kiki agreed slightly from the sidelines, the shy girl resisting the urge to run into the arena and gloomp the now chibi Roll.

"Well Roll do your thing," Raito said as a few hearts appeared over his, Warai, Erica, and Elisa's heads.

'Nani? What is this?" Erica blinked.

"It's his Ne..err..Manga heroes special ability. When she's summoned to the field, he gains 200 Life points for every card in his and his opponents' hands..and since this is a tag duel…" Ms. Elisa began as the hearts above her and her sister floated over to Raito and Warai, "He gains for each card in our hands, and his teammates hand."

**Raito/Warai: 3400-7200**

"Hai. Now Gyroman! attack directl…" Raito paused before sighing, still seeing Gyromman behind him, "Dude..just transform and do a direct attack."

"_Nope. Like i said I've seen enough ecchi to kn…" _Gyroman began.

"You're not being attacked baka!" Raito argued, "Besides don't you want to look cool in front of all these girls?"

_"...Damn you and your weak point exploiting Raito," _Gyroman grumbled as he changed into his helicopter form once more and flew into the air, flying right past Elisa and Erica's monsters and proceeded to drop bombs on them once more.

**Elisa/Erica: 4150-3100**

"And I'll end my turn with a face down," Raito finished as Gyroman returned to his field, changing back to his robot form.

"Now then.." ms Elisa began as she drew a card from her deck, "I think I'll begin this move by playing Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards," she explained as she did so, "Next i'll play a spell known as Trap Booster. By discarding a card fm my hand, I can play a trap card in my hand. I'm sure you know which one it is, Volnutt-kun."

"...Oh crap…" Raito paled a bit.

"Yes. From my hand, I play Wattcannon!" Elisa declared as a familiar cannon appeared on her side of the field, "Now once per turn when a level 4 or below thunder monster is summoned, you and your partner take 600 points of damage. Which will happen in a bit after I summon Wattcobra!"

Another bolt of lightning struck her side of the field before it formed into a electric blue and red cobra snake with yellow scales formed to look like lightning bolts on it's hood.

**Wattcobra: LIGHT/Thunder/4/1000/500/Effect: This card can attack directly. When this card inflicts battle damage with a direct attack, add one 'Watt' monster from your deck to your hand.**

"And now my Wattcannon activates," Elisa stated as her cannon fired an electric sphere at Raito and warai, shocking them until their hair was poofy.

**Raito/Warai: 7200-6600**

"And now my Watt Monsters will attack you directly!" ms. Elisa added as her Watt monsters charged.

"Wagh! Not the hair again!" Warai yelped as the corba wrapped around both her and Raito before it's yellow scales flashed and it shocked the two.

"I..I activate my trap, Holy Panel!" Raito managed to yell as a bright white panel appeared under him and Warai, lessening the damage Elisa's Wattcobra was inflicting, along with WattPheasent and Watt Giraffe's attacks..

**Raito/Warai: 6600-5000**

"hmm? Why didn't my attack cause so much damage?" Elisa pondered as her monsters returned.

"Holy panel...it...cuts the battle damage in half as long as it's on my and Warai's field," Raito replied with a small pant.

"Mou...but my hair is still messed up," Warai whined.

"Hmm...I see...I end my turn then with a face down," Elisa stated, "Your move, Warai-san,"

"Oh you're gonna get it now. draw!" she shouted, drawing her card, "I tribute Manga Gyroman!"

"Wait what?" Raito blinked.

"_Huh?!" _Gyroman gawked before he was engulfed in a mini-tornado.

"With that, I now summon my own cute monster gal, Toon Dark Magician Girl!"

"And the guys go wild once more," Sora and Hikari grumbled as some of the students in the stands began to cheer a bit as the Toon version of dark Magician girl appeared on Warai's field.

Said toon winked at the fans as she twirl her wand around for fun, before Manga Roll made her stop.

"_Stowp that. We twying to duel," _Roll frowned.

"Boo." the toon gal pouted, hitting Manga Roll on the head.

"...3...2...1." Raito groaned as Roll tried to jump at the toon magician, only for the chibi netnavi to be comically pushed back a bit by the toon monster's hand..

"Next I'll play a facedown and switch Toon Dragon to defense mode." she said making Raito and everyone else blink.

"Wait..why would you switch your most powerful card to defense mode?" Raito asked in confusion.

"I end my turn," she added, making Raito blink once more.

"..I'll never understand her sometimes, "Raito sighed to himself.

"Sometimes that's just what I want," Warai smirked, "Besides we've already won...you just need to bring out your big gun."

"Huh?" Raito blinked a bit as Erica took her turn next.

"Like my sister, I too will play Pot of Greed, allowing my to draw two more cards," Erica explained as she did so, "Next, I'll summon another Abysslung in attack. Following that, I'll discard two of my water monsters to special summon Mermail Abyssmegalo!"

Once again, something large splashed out of the water behind her as it landed next to Abyssleed. Standing there was a giant red humanoid Shark clad in shimmering silver armor. It stood tall with a crescent shaped staff with multiple shark teeth sticking out it like a saw.

**Mermail Abyssmegalo: WATER/Sea-serpent/7/2400/1900/Effect: You can discard 2 WATER monsters to special summon this card. When you do, add one 'Abyss' spell/trap card from your graveyard to your hand. You can tribute one other face up Water monster on your field to add a second attack during each battle phase this turn.**

**Abysslung X2: 1500-1800**

**Abyssleed: 3000-3300**

**Abyssmegalo: 2400-3000**

'_Hmm..I'm sure I can counter whatever she has as a facedown with my sister backup, and toon or not her blue eyes is dangerous…' _Erica thought, "Say goodbye to your dragon! Abyssmegalo, attack!"

"...hook line and sinker!" Warai giggled, "I activate my trap card Encore! Encore! When a monster on my field is about to be destroy, I negate it's destruction and end the battle phase at the cost of my next turn! However, you may wonder why my turn is used up, well here's why!" with that, two cartoonish holes appeared as two more blue eyes toon dragons climbed out of it.

"Eh?!" Erica gasped as Abyssmegalo returned to her field.

"That's right at the cost of my turn i can summon two more monsters with the same name as the monster you tried to destroyed. You're lucky I don't have a polymerization spell on me! Things would be a LOT scary if I had a Ultimate Blue eyes toon dragon!" she said before giggling, "Oh wait gomen i do! See, when I have three Blue Eyes toons dragons, regardless of the turn, I can remove my three dragons from play."

At that, the three dragons got on a taxi and waved good bye, all three appearing to be wearing hawaiian shirts and sunglasses.

"Whoa, no way!" Sora blinked in disbelief as the taxi drove off and suddenly dark clouds formed in the air.

"It defies logic!" Hikari gawked as well as...a cartoonish baby looking ultimate dragon arrived sleeping on a cloud, making some go 'aww'.

"K..kawaii…" Kiki quietly awed, having small mixed emotions since it was still a dragon.

"Arigato sensei," Warai giggled, making Erica fume.

Warai...a student, totally utterly played her for an idiot!

"She got Warai'd," Sora deadpanned, knowing the look of rage Ms Erica had.

"I end my turn," she snarled.

"..I draw," Raito said looking at his cost down he just drew, _'Wow Warai...she's actually really amazing.'_

'_Yea...' _Megaman nodded slowly.

"Raito come on you gotta summon the main star." she winked.

"...Uh...R-Right. I play…" Raito began.

"_Wait!" _Roll yelled, making Raito paused, _"Use Double Soul on me!"_

"Huh?! B..but I don't have any other Net Saviors on the fi…" Raito paused mentally gasping, _'Wait...she turned them into toons, but their still treated as Net-Saviors! Maybe..that might work~' _"I use Cost Down and discard one card. Then I Tribute Toon Summoned Skull to summon Net Savior...or rather Manga Megaman!"

"_Alright..let's…" _Megaman began as he appaered on teh field via a flash of blue light...before he turn subcomed to hte toon change as he was now a chibi version of himself.

_"...I wuv you!"_ Roll beamed as she glomped the chibi Megaman, who slightly sheepishly chuckled as he returned the hug.

"ER..n..next I'll use the spell, Double Soul," Raito added as he placed said card on the field.

"...I see what you're doing, Volnutt-kun. You're planning on bringing out Roll soul Megaman once more, aren't you?" Elisa guessed.

"Nope!" Warai and Raito grinned in unison.

"Warai already provided me with the cards needed," Raito added, making the two teachers blink.

"How? You only have Roll and Megaman. Who else could you possib..ly…" Erica began slowly.

"Rahh!" Toon Ultimate dragon yawned still sleeping.

"...But...Warai-san's Toons aren't Net Saviors," Elisa pointed out.

"And neither are Manga Megaman and Manga Roll right now," Raito stated with a small grin.

"So how are you…" Elisa began.

"I activate another spell card, Custom-program! With it, I can change the effect of one spell card on the field, and I'll use it on my Double Soul so I can do this! Roll, Megaman, time to use Double Soul with Warai's toons!"

"Hai!" they nodded as Roll walked up to Toon Dark Magican girl and Megaman to Toon Ultimate Dragon, the latter snoozing.

"Ano...wets do our best!" Roll yelled as Toon Dark Magician girl highfived her a bit, the toon magician turning into a orb of light that entered the chibi net-navi's body.

"Come Silver!" Megaman declared, hopping on to the sleeping dragon's back. "Away!"

Toon Ultimate dragon's eyes shot open at that as it gave a loud neigh-like roar, the dragon turning into an orb of light as well and entered Megaman's body.

"It's a special," Raito said cooly, "When love gains the power of magic, nothing is limited. Introducing, Dark Magic Roll!"

Roll was soon engulfed in a dome of light of sorts as she began to change, almost in a magical girl way. After a few moments of silence, the dome gently broke as Roll(now older once more) was now in a outfit similar to Dark Magician Girl's, but in a more magical girl sense.

"It's a miracle!" Warai went next, "When the hero of the internet gains the rage of the Blue-Eyes, the legendary hero descends!"

Megaman was then soon engulfed in a beam of light as it formed into a sphere, a faint image of a large silver-white dragon with blue eyes appearing behind it as it folded it's wings over the sphere.

"Depart! Mega Blue Eyes Dragon Warrior!" Warai finished as both the sphere and image shattered.

"Ughh...its Megaman Blue Eyes soul." Raito groaned.

"...My name's better," Warai stated as Megaman slowly floated back down to raito's field.

Like Roll, Megaman looked different. He was older once more, and was now wearing a near-full suit of silver-white armor themed after a dragon, holding a large buster-sword designed after a dragon's wing. His eyes also looked a bit different, changing from their usual emerald to a deep azure color.

"Bakana," the two twins gasped.

"Now Dark Magic Roll's effect activates!" Raito shouted as his graveyard glowed, "for every Net Savior in my graveyard, she gains 500 ATK points!"

**Dark Magic Roll: 2000-3500**

"But that's not all! Mega Blue Eyes Dragon warriors ability activates as well!" Warai shouted as both Megaman and roll glowed, "If there's a card with 'Roll' in it's name or is called 'Net Savior Roll' both Mega Blue Eyes Dragon Warrior and the mentioned card's ATK points are doubled!"

"Nani?!" Elisa and Erika gasped.

**Mega Blue eyes dragon warrior: 3000-6000**

**Dark Magician Roll: 3500-7000**

"Wow...I made the right call," Victor grinned as he reappeared.

"Victor? Where did you go?" Sora asked.

"Oh I just bet a hundred bucks on Raito and Warai winning the duel," Victor explained, "odds were 25-75."

"Wait..people gamble on our duels?" Hikari asked.

"Oh yeah all the time, you would not believe the fortune I made on your win Hikari."

"You betted on me?!" Hikari gawked, a bit angry at Victor now.

"What? I bet that you would win, which you did," he grinned. "Besides with the constant remodeling, Warai does we need some sort of extra income."

"...Ugh…" Hikari sighed as she laid her head on the table.

"Alright Roll, Megaman..time to finish it! Attack!" Raito shouted. Megaman's arm then shone before it became a copy of Blue eyes head with a cannon sticking out of the open mouth. Roll then pointed her wand as the two charged up large spheres of energy, Megaman a silvery-white ball of light energy while Roll charged a sphere of pink magic. The two then fired their attacks hitting Ms Elisa's monsters causing a large explosion that sent dust flying.

**Elisa/Erica: 3100-0**

**Winner: Raito/Warai**

"Yosha!" Raito cheered as he tossed his arms up as all the monsters disappeared.

"Oh we're not done." Warai grinned, making Raito groaned.

"And if I do this, you'll stop pranking on Kiki-tachi?"

"I made a pinkie promise. I never break those," Warai stated as she held a mike out ot him.

"...fine." he groaned, taking a mike, "...I Raito Volnutt...as a victor would like...to…"

"Do it~!"

"...I would like to ask Kibou Kiki to go out with me for the month!"

"PFFFTTT!" Sora spit take at that while Kiki's entire face became a deep red, "Wait what?!"

"Well that happened." Victor and Hikari noted in unison.

"D….d….d…..d...date?!" Kiki squeaked out before she fainted.

"...Well, you did your bargain, and I'll hold up mine," Warai smiled.

"You better," Raito frowned a bit.

"Enjoy your date!" Warai giggled, hopping away, "Victory party for students! We are superior to the teachers!"

"I'm in." Victor nodded as he followed her.

'..Tch...that crazy girl and wimp just got lucky again, right X...Xander-sama?" one of Xander's 'followers' blinked when they noticed he was missing

"Where did Xander-sama go?" another follower freaked at the loss of their boss.

* * *

Xander was walking down the hall of the school when someone a female figure approached him, "Oh...you?"

"Oh don't be like that. I noticed you seemed frustrated and silent during today's duel." .

'...It's none of your business," Xander scoffed as he began to walk away from her.

"Fine, I guess you're not interested in a long forgotten legendary card."

Xander stopped in his steps when he heard that.

"..Explain."

"There was a card, a card that promised its owner great strength. But no one was strong enough to bare that power, but I was gonna see if you could, but maybe I'll give it to Raito." she said walking away till Xander grabbed her hand and pushed her against the wall.

"The card...show me," Xander demanded with a small frown.

"Hai hai," she said, "Its right in my bra."

"..."

"..Ugh...fine. I'll get it, "the female groaned as she dug into her shirt, "Spoilsport." she said showing the card to anyone else it was normal but Xander saw it brimming with power.

"..Bass…" Xander read on the card.

"The Black Shadow. Many who he deemed unworthy payed for being useless...are you useless, Xander Ulrich?"

"..."

"Are you weak?"

"...No…" Xander frowned.

"Fine then you can have it but you'll work with me from here on till Raito Volnutt is gone," she grinned as she handed him the card.

"...Aren't you his friend?" he asked, making her laugh.

"Everyone believes what they want Xander...everyone believes what they want," the figure said walking off.

Xander didn't say anything as he looked down at the card she gave him, feeling an intense power flowing off it.

'_**Kisama...Who are you?' **_a dark distorted voice growled from the card.

"...A warrior...who knows the darkness of battle," Xander replied, making the voice laugh.

'_**Really now?'**_

"Yes...do you, out of curiousity know a...Megaman?" he asked, making the laughter stop.

'_**...So you know that weaklings name….' **_it spoke, _**"Give me his location now!"**_

"No," Xander said, "Not until I master you."

'_**Tch...you speak as if you're a king.'**_

"Not yet…" he said as he put Bass in a card holder. "Not yet."

* * *

Meanwhile the islands docs were quite before a small boat pulled up to it. The tip of a wooden sword then tapped on the doc before a black boot touched it, a male figure then walked down the doc as his black trench coat flapped in the wind.

"So this is Duel Academy," the figure spoke as he stopped.

* * *

_O.N: Well that can't be good._

_SZ: no..no it cannot._

_ZER0: Well things sure have become more interesting now haven't they._

_O.N: why does badshit always happen at a school strictly for card games!_

_ZER0: Because thats just the way things go. _

_O.N: you speak like you have experience._

_ZER0: Maybe…._

_SZ: Well...I agree with O.N. How is it that cards focused around card games always end up being pulled in by something dark..(coughs)GX…(coughs)Zexal…_

_O.N: very subtle._

_ZER0: Weird cough, oh well, so who's next for their duel? _

_O.N: Whose knows let's find...wait who the hell…_

* * *

**Jikai!**

**Sora: Guys can you help me find Gala i'm really worried about her.**

**Raito: I don't know. I haven't seen her since you dueled her.**

**Kiki:...hope she's safe.**

**?: Someone's been hunting students for awhile.**

**Victor: so you seen this.**

**?: Yeah and I'll deal with it.**

**Raito: Next time.. Ougon Kishi ga Kita, Makai Judgement!**

**?: Kisama no Inga...ore ga Kirisaku!**

* * *

_SZ: Well..looks like well get yet another new character next chapter. Question is, who'll be dueling him or her?_

_O.N-Shard:*splits into his two avatar forms* Holy fucking shit!_

_O.N-Nicole: Oh my god!_

_O.N-Shard: Someone get my a motherfucking table to flip!_

_ZER0: Oh so he's next. This should be fun._

_SZ: Possibly, hai. Anwyay...'till next time minna..I'm Seanzilla115..._

_O.N-Nicole: We are OverNerd03._

_ZER0: I'm Kamen Rider ZER0. _

_O.N-Nicole: We shall see you again on Sean's next project Digi-Ponies, look forward to it._

_SZ: Ja ne_

_O.N-Shard: I'm still waiting on my motherfucking table!_


	7. Makai Judgement!

_O.N:*the trio return from the recent Death Battle crying* i can't believe it._

_Z0: My childhood...it's been ruined._

_O.N: WAHHHh*O.N and Z0 hug each other as Sean took the mic*_

_SZ: Ugh..sorry about that folks. We've recently seen the latest Death Battle and...well...spoilers, Gundam Epyon won and...damn it...must..fight back..tears…._

_O.N: Don't bethor let it out! WAHHHH! just just do the damn disclaimer._

_Z0: *wipes away tears* As per usual we own nothing in this fic except the OC's we have created. So please enjoy the show and read in a well lit room. Now I go into my corner…_

_O.N: And i go to bury what reminds me of my childhood!_

_SZ:...*looks at the raeder* enjoy, minna..now..if you'll excuse me…*starts bawling hysterically, much like certain characters on One Piece*_

"_Tch still insisting on hunting me boy?" _a figure asked

* * *

Standing before him was a young man, he was clad in black leather pants and boots, he wore a black shirt with a black trench coat with multiple buckles over his arms and across his chest, tucked into his belt was a wooden practice sword. His left leg also had a deck pocket , hanging from his back was a bag holding various things. The youth then raised his head of messy red hair revealing green eyes.

"_I've been to many worlds if death exists i am there i witness many things...and you are no Makai Kishi."_

"Tashkani so-da." he spoke with a deep voice. "But that won't change the fact that I won't let one such as you have your way." he said, "I know how you work, you enjoy playing games for your hunts correct?" he asked.

"_Maybe I do, but there someone out there claiming souls that belong to me."_

"If I recall the dead is your jurisdiction, not the living."

"_Indeed but when souls vanish I get concern."_

"I see. then let's make a little bet. I know a gambling man such as yourself can't deny it."

"_You know what i'd like from you."_

"I do, but let me make you this deal, I have until the end of your favorite holiday to find this person and defeat them and hand them over to you."

"_And if you fail?"_

"Simple, you want only one thing from me, but in response I wager the souls of my parents." he stated without hesitation.

"_More." _he smirked.

"Very well." he said as he pulled his deck from his pocket. "You know what these cards contain, I fail you get everyone of them as well."

"_I'll give you till the day of the dead and...to give you a hint its your favorite island i'll be showing up at." _he said before poking a scythe against him and craving a symbol into him., smoke rose from under his shirt, the young man then lifted up to reveal a black symbol resembling a ram skull engraved into his chest. _"When your time is up either when you find the theif or about to die for any reason it'll turn red."_ the figure explained as he pulled the scythe back, _"And also, as you lose time, you will suffer the pain of all the souls I haven't received." _he chuckled. _"you know just a little extra incentive to not slack off."_

"Very well, then it is a deal." the youth said as he lowered his shirt. "the stroke of midnight like deal?" he asked sarcastically.

"_**I am Death, i'm always dramatic prepare for my time will arrive sooner or later."**_

"Yeah yeah, don't throw your back out Jiji." the boy mocked waving his hand. He then turned around as he began to leave the dark expanse.

The youth's eyes opened as he saw the island before him. "I'm finally here." he said as his boat docked. He then stepped up as he walked towards the main building. "Duel Academy." he said looking at the academies main building before him.

* * *

(Cue opening)

**WHY? Suki na kimochi wa surudoi toge (Is it that dear feelings are sharp thorns)**

**WHY? Mayoisugiru to jibun ni sasaru(Is it when we go astray they prick us?)**

**Dandan to hanabira o sakaseru bara no you demo(Even if it makes petals bloom bit by bit like a rose)**

**Hontou wa kokoro ni furueteiru ai ga kowai(In fact it shakes my heart love is scary)**

**Kowaresou de...(kowaresou de...)(I seem to break...*I seem to break...*)**

**Dakishimete kureru yori motto wakatte hoshii(Rather than embracing me, I want you to understand some more)**

**Yasashisa wo kureru yori samishisa o koete yuku chikara hoshii(Rather than give me kindness, I want to the strength to overcome loneliness)**

**Makenai ai datte kono mune ni kanarazu aru hazu yo(Even unbeatable love, I must surely have in my heart)**

**Tashikana ai datte motomereba itsuka wa mieru kara(If it's a certain love I seek, someday I shall find it)**

**Ima dounatte yukou to...ima unmei ni sakarau(If it makes me believe in the strength...to go on no matter how things turn out to be...)**

**Tsuyosa wo... shinjisasete(Too turn..against destiny!)**

* * *

**Duel 7: Ougon Kishi ga Kita, Makai Judgement!**

* * *

"I am not sorry about that," Sora giggled with Warai as some students were covered in paint.

After the tag duel and Warai apologizing, she vowed to never pull any pranks again as long as Kiki and Raito went on dates at least once after the duel. Now she was sidekick prankster to Sora.

"Ah that was a good one," Warai laughed, "Oh, who's next?"

Sora looked around at the students who filled the school, "Hm...I can't pick."

"You know..it's kinda fun pranking jerks instead of everyone now," Warai giggled.

"I'll admit, you're pretty bearable when you're using those weird powers for semi-good reasons." Sora said before grinning, "Namely for my own sinister purposes."

"It's what I'm good at. Oh look, a new guy!" Warai shouted, pointing to a youth in a black trenchcoat before looking at him careful, "...Umm...I gotta go." she panicked.

"Huh? Why?"

"He smells like Halloween!"

"Huh?" Sora asked in confusion, "I'd figure Halloween to be your favorite holiday what with all the sweets."

"True, but hardly anyone goes trick or treating anymore. It's really boring now."

"You've tried Trick-or-treating as a teenager huh?" Sora asked .

"No. I just played tricks with my sister. When I wanted treats, I went to the mountains and ate rock candy!"

"...I seriously don't understand you," Sora sighed.

"Just don't go near him. I can tell, no. I'm sure he has nothing but death waiting for him."

"Yeah...well come on. This guy looks like he's older then me, so it's not like he'll be in my class. I'm sure I'll never even meet him, so don't go even freakier on me," she said before frowning, "Halloween huh...come to think about it."

* * *

(Flashback)

"Hey squirt.." Gala started, "Think Halloween is a good holiday to get married on?"

"Maybe if you're some goth freak." Sora responded as she sat upside down while reading a magazine.

"No i'm sorry, little punk, i mean its till Death do ya part right? so the day of the dead is best to do it on that date."

"I say it again, a couple getting hitched on Halloween sound like goths, but you do have a point I'll give ya that, come to think of it since when have you ever been deep?"

"Maybe cause I think we should take our relationship to its next level."

"Maybe….but even if I said yes we're not doing it on some cheesy holiday." Sora shrugged. "sides don't you think it's too soon to think of that stuff realistically."

"Maybe you're just afraid shory." Gala chuckled making Sora frown. "Life is short just like you my little midget."

"...You're lucky you're my girlfriend, Gala. Otherwise I'd sock ya."

"I love it when you flirt like that, hey scardy cat think we should get married on halloween?" Gala snapped at Kiki.

"A...ano..I..I don't...kn..know," Kiki shivered a bit.

"I'll make you the stripper at our bechlorette party," she chuckled making Sora laugh as she punch Gala in the arm, "What?"

"S...sorry. Just...I don't see Kiki doing that kinda of stuff...not in her nature, ya know," Sora chuckled a bit.

"Oh really? Because I heard teh shy ones are always the wildest when it comes to sex."

"Oh I'll show you wild later," Sora grinned.

"Yeah? well I'll be busy tonight go hang out with your bookclub. And before you say anything, I already know about your bookclub on..whoever you're reading about."

"Hate you!" Sora snapped.

"Hate you too babe!" Gala laughed as she left, leavign Sora and Kiki.

"Ugh...I swear she does that on purpose," Sora groaned as she laid on the ground.

* * *

After her little flashback Sora made it to class with the others as the teacher got everyone's attention.

"Okay class, I know it's a bit sudden but we have a new transfer student joining our class," she explained as everyone began to murmur to themselves, "Kenji-kun?" she said as someone walked in the open door. Standing there was the youth with red hair and the black trenchcoat.

"Greetings. My name is Kenji Amemiya," he introduced with a bow, "I will be joining your class from this day on. Let me make one thing clear though, I came here with a purpose in mind. If you get in my way, I will not hesitate to cut you down." he warned with a dark glare that scared over half the class.

"Okay…" the teacher said with a nervous smile, also intimidated by Kenji's glare. "Take your seat next to Raito-kun."

Kenji walked up to the section Raito sat in and plopped down in the chair before he kicked his legs up and rested them on the table in front of him. He then leaned back, his wooden sword acting as a support for the chair.

"Ah...hi," Raito said meekly as Kenji looked forward.

"Greetings," Kenji said not even facing him.

"..umm...ano Sora-chan?" Kiki asked looking at Sora who was elsewhere, "...dai...daijoubu?"

"...I...I just wonder if Gala is ok. I haven't seen her since our duel."

"Oh…I...I see" Kiki noted, she could pick up on the worry in Sora's voice. "I'm sure she's...well doing okay, she might just be held up in her room is all."

"She's not the type. She would've been outside my room, waiting to challenge me again….she'd email or text me constantly for a rematch...she'd..she'd…" Sora began as she started to worry.

"Umm...miss Tenma?...miss Tenm…"

"I gotta see her!" Sora shouted as she stood up suddenly, making everyone look at her as she ran out.

"Is Sora-san alright?" Raito asked, looking over at Kiki.

"She...She..She's worried about Gala not showing up lately."

"Whose Gala?" Victor asked, popping out of the secret rooms Warai built, which happened to be right under a girl chair making her screech, "Ah...sorry little lady. By the way, pink is a nice color on you," he grinned pervertedly, only to get slapped, "..Not sure I deserved that."

"Victor, How could you forget Gala? I mean, you knew all about her and she even tried to kill you."

"Oh right. I've been having an off week. Something is wrong with the school lately," he said as the new kid heard that and walked over to his location, practically shoving the girl under Victor away as he lifted the senior student up, "Hello."

"Kisama...what do you know about this?" he asked, shoving him into the wall.

"I don't know. What do you know?" he shot back smirking.

"..Your name." Kenji ordered.

"Victor Starjun. And you?"

"Kenji Amemiya," he grunted.

"Amemiya?" Victor asked before Kenji tossed him away.

"I'll be watching you. And if you're hiding a dark secret, I'll cut it and you down, along with your Inga!"

"Inga?" Victor and Raito asked in unison as Kenji walked to the door.

"Sensei, I'm not feeling well. I'll be leaving now," Kenji stated as he slammed the door on his way out.

"_...There's something about that kid that freaks me out a bit," _Megaman admitted as Gutsman hid behind Raito while Roll hugged him, the female net navi shivering like crazy.

_'...Agreed...by the way…'_ Raito began as he looked at the his duel spirits,_ 'Why are you all still chibis?'_

_"I wish I knew...I wish I knew," _Megaman sighed.

"...I need to talk to Warai about this later," Raito sighed.

* * *

"Gala! Gala! open this door!" Sora snapped, banging on her friend's door, "Gala! I know you're in there!"

"..oh..it's you," a voice frowned a bit, making Sora turn to see a frowning Karin, "What're you doing here, Slifer Slacker? This is for..."

"None of your business, so go stalk Victor in gym class!" Sora snapped.

"I don't care about him right now. I want to settle things with Hikari Mahou….but why are you banging on one of the missing students door?"

"What?!" Sora gasped, "What do you mean 'Missing student'?!"

"Student_s._ She's not the only case."

"Wait….you mean that Gala is….gone?" Sora asked, a shocked look on her face, "You're...you're kidding right."

"Not just her. Multiple students for the past 2 years students have gone missing. Not just here in Obelisk, but Ra and Slifer as well."

"No way...and no one's done anything about it?!" she asked in outrage.

"Well what can we do? They just disappear off the face of the earth, not even their families know what's happened." she frowned, "Some of my senpai disappeared too so don't take the tone with me I have people I'm worried for as well."

Sora developed a depressed look as she let this all sink in. Unknown to the girls, Kenji listened in on them from the end of the hall.

"I think Gala was the recent. She disappeared oddly sometime after she left to challenge someone from the Slifer Dorm."

Sora instantly knew of what she was referring to. That meant that the last time anyone saw Gala ,was Sora and her friends. "No way…." she gasped to herself.

"Well not much we can do about it now," Karin sighed, "So unless you have business with someone else here, get out."

"Now now Karin-chan." a voice said making her freeze.

"...Su...su...Sunny-sama." she gulped as a girl with long red hair with yellow streaks appeared, the girl wearing a advanced version of the female Obelisk Blue outfit, a black jacket on top of it.

"..Sunny?" Sora questioned.

"My japanese name means sun, but I prefer Sunny," she replied as she eyed Sora a bit, "Your a Slifer huh? I remember when I started off as one. Quickly upgraded to Ra a month later."

"I see….Well I better get going now," Sora said as she turned and began to leave.

"Wait. I think I can help you..._both_ of you," she spoke, knowing Kenji was there.

"Both?" Sora and Karin asked as Kenji walked out from the corner of the hall.

"Your impressive," Kenji admitted with an emotionless face.

"No one enters or leaves my school without me knowing, Ougon no Kishi-san."

Kenji just glared at her.

"I see you know of my title." Kenji growled out as the girls were still confused.

"Who do you think allowed that phoney transfer paper pass?" she grinned a bit as he looked at her, "Now if you both want answers, follow me."

"Tsk...I don't need help." Kenji scoffed.

"Ahh...even with that curse on you?" she smirked a bit, making him look at her, "Trust me. I'll make your work a bit quicker. Scratch my back, I scratch yours."

"I don't take two bit deals from dirty women," Kenji stated as he left the hall.

"Alright...Good luck then," Sunny waved off.

'_See what she got.' _a voice told Kenji, making him stop, _'I think she knows more than she's letting on.'_

'_Plus this is the first time a girl invited you to follow her little dude take the advice.'_

"Are you ever going to be serious when you speak, Rei?" he asked.

'_Depends on the hotness of the girl.'_

'_I'm beginning to regret being trapped with you,'_ the first voice sighed.

"...You got 5 minutes to interest me." Kenji groaned as he turned back around, "And I don't intrest easy."

* * *

Sunny lead Sora and Kenji and the tagalong Karin to her room of occult objects some looked eerily familiar to Kenji. Kenji quickly picked up an ornate brush off a table.

"...You've interested me, that is in what you have to say," Kenji spoke up.

"The culprit..." she began as she got into a meditative position on a incantation circle carved into her floor. "...Is near the Slifer Dorm."

"Is that it?" Kenji asked as he gripped his fists, "Don't waste my time with vague advice."

"I'm not done. The culprit does a ritual, choosing the victims on a game of chance. The culprit has all the pictures of students who entered the school. Yours is being added."

"Wait..are you looking at the culprit?" he blinked.

"Can't stay for long. Culprit's planning a big harvest on the day of the dead...kyahh!" she screamed as black electircty flowed through her body.

"Oi!" Kenji shouted as he went up to her and grabbed her. "Oi are you alright?" he asked shaking her.

'_She was discovered,'_ the voice from before told Kenji mentally.

"...A**hahahahaha!" **Sunny laughed as her eyes opened, revealing they were pitched black, **"You must be desperate to catch me to use this would be priestess."**

"Kisama..." Kenji growled out, "I don't know what you have to gain from your actions, but I won't let you get away with it."

"**Hey..hey Sora! sora!" **the possesed Sunny giggled, **"Do you wanna see Gala again? Wanna get back in her pants huh? do ya do ya?!" **

"..You…" Sora growled as she ran over and began to shake 'Sunny' "What did you do with Gala?!"

"**She screamed! oohhh~! Did she scream! She tried so hard to win wanted to see you, hold you tell you how much she loved you how much she wanted to marry you. And guess what? She's still screaming! They are all screaming, making beautiful music for me!"**

"Kisama…." Kenji growled as he heard that. He then raised his palm to Sunny's head as a red triangle symbol formed in his palm, " Kisama no Inga...ore ga Kirisaku!" he shouted as he sent a pulse of light from his hand.

"**You'll find me at the abandoned dorm….and you Kenji, will never be Garo." **

"..." Kenji said nothing as the darkness over Sunny was now gone as she fell into his arms.

"So did...that...interest you?" she panted.

"You're a stupid woman," Kenji said bluntly.

"I'm a scared woman," she weakly said before fainting.

"Tsk." Kenji shook his head before he put her on her bed. He then looked at the symbol she carved into the floor.

'_It's impressive. She actually wrote it in the Makai language.' _the voice commented as Kenji read the strange letters on it. _'Too bad you don't have the talents for this level of Makai arts.'_

"Urasai...This isn't my skill set anyway," he said out loud.

"Hey Teme! What was all that?! Is she the one that made Gala disappear?!" Sora snarled.

"It's none of your concern if it was or not," Kenji frowned a bit as he stood up, "This is my duty." he started as he walked pass her.

* * *

"And then senpai's eyes turned all black!" Karin ranted as Sora and her(she tagged along in fear) "Then she started talking nuts and all!"

"I'm sorry I'm having a hard time wrapping my mind around all this," Raito said as they all sat at a table, "Also, why should we believe you? This sounds like another plan to get hikari to duel you."

"I'm telling the truth! Ask the midget! She saw it herself!"

"Sora-san, is this tall tale of Karin's real?" Victor asked.

"Every word. I was there." Sora frowned, "Victor, what's the Abandoned Dorm?"

"...Never go there," he frowned, "Out of all the places and things on this island, never go to that place. The only person to come out of there alive was the second Great Duel King, Jaden Yuki. But that was years ago. Hell, anyone who goes to tear it down...comes back in ways...that you only see in Chucky or Texas Chainsaw massacre," he added as everyone was freaked out, Kiki already passing out from fear, "So never bring this up again. You've made me lose my appetite," he frowned.

"Oh crap...it's that serious," Raito gulped as Victor got up and left at the bad memories.

"Then do you think that Kenji guy will really go there then?" Sora asked.

"I don't care," he said before looking at his spirit, "I should've known the culprit would hide there."

"_It is a logical hideout,"_ the spirit nodded, _"I hate to say it Victor, but we must go there. This is a once in a lifetime chance."_

"That was my intention," he nodded. "What do we do about them?" he asked referring to his friends.

"_Hope they aren't that stupid...Warai even hates the Abandoned Dorm."_

"...Your right," Victor sighed.

"..." Sora sat down in her chair as she looked at a locket she got from Gala.

"...Are you alright?" Raito asked worried.

"Not really," she sighed, "Just...after hearing what happened to Gala..I..can't help but think it's my fault."

"No you can…"

"It is!" Sora cried, "If i just talked to her, rebuild our friendship...she'd...she'd…"

"Would have still been targeted," a voice said, getting their attention as they turned to see Kenji in the doorway.

"Omai!" Sora snarled.

Kenji then walked into the room with a bag slung over his shoulder, "Your friend would have been targeted regardless, that was said. You can't blame yourself for something that was out of your control."

"Who the hell are you to say that?" Sora growled, "If I kept her nearby and walked with her, she'd...she'd still be here!"

"She'd have another day, but I doubt this person would have just given up like that. The moment she was alone. they would have made their move," Kenji stated with a frown, "This sick bastard has a sicker ritual. Their Inga taints this island."

"Inga? that word again..." Hikari noted.

"Inga, it means sin," Kenji explained, "And I'll cut from the place that made me love dueling."

"Huh?" they blinked.

"Don't expect me to explain my past," Kenji explained, "Now where is the one in charge of this dorm?"

"Daigo-san left on sudden business."

"That's unfortunate...then I'll just pick one of the random empty rooms as my own," he said as he turned around.

As soon as Kenji was outside, he saw Victor.

"I'm going with you to that dorm," Victor frowned.

"...Very well. But if you die, then I won't say I warned you," Kenji said as he climbed the stairs up to the rooms.

"Don't worry about it, I can take care of myself."

"This cause could be anyone, especially your friends down there."

"Then I'll handle it when the time comes," Victor countered.

"...Alright," Kenji sighed. "But if your emotion get in the way, I'll cut your friend down if they're my enemy," he warned with a serious look on his face.

"I understand." Victor said reluctantly.

* * *

The next day, Kenji made his way out of the dorm with a small pack slung over his shoulder.

"_So you intend to leave for this abandoned dorm before those others decide tag along with you?"_ a voice asked as a spirit formed next to Kenji. He was a man dressed in a white long coat with light brown hair.

"It's better this way Kouga-san. Knowing that old timer, this curse of his has some sort of failsafe that I can't risk going off around others."

"Oi, what's taking you?" Victor called out, making Kenji blinked as the Slifer was already entering the forest.

"Omai…" Kenji gawked.

At that a second spirit formed, this time a man dressed in a black coat with long black hair.

"_Oh this guy has a fun way of doing things," _he chuckled. _"You better hurry up buddy." _

"Tsk," Kenji sighed as he walked into the forest after Victor, "If anyone else is following me, might as well come out." he said out loud.

"...no one is following you scary man," Warai's voice whimpered.

"Then stop hiding already," Kenji shouted as the others came out from behind the trees.

"Can I leave? I told you where the dorm is," Warai whispered to her friends.

"It'd be better if none of you came at all," Kenji sighed.

"Well we came," Sora countered. "And no, Warai you can't leave."

"Screw that!" she snapped, forming a drill with her hair, "AWAY!" she declared, digging into the ground and vanishing, making Kenji and his spirits blink.

"_In all my time, I've never seen such a thing."_ Kouga commented.

"_This place just gets stranger, even by our definition,"_ Rei added as Kenji could only nod in agreement with his spirits.

"Ah man..she got away," Sora growled.

"Why are you even following me?" Kenji asked.

"Gala. I'm gonna find her, and whatever sicko has her…"

"She's gone," Kenji explained, "I doubt that even by defeating the person who took her would you be able to bring her back," he added, "But I'm not going to stop you if you are certain this is what you want."

"I don't believe you anyway, so let's go. You're talking like this is fucking magic."

"I don't pity the thick headed," Kenji stated as he turned around and began walking forward.

* * *

The group then made their way to the Abandoned dorm, it's presence and appearance alone was creepy.

"There are two sections, the basement and the room we're about to enter, so let's split up," Victor stated.

"Do what you want," Kenji scoffed as he was already walking in, "Hm...that person never told me where they'd be hiding... I'll check the basement first," he muttered to himself as he looked for the stairs.

"Sora, Hikari you go with him. Kiki, Raito and...Karin, you can follow me." Victor ordered as they all nodded in understanding.

* * *

Kenji had already found a set of stairs to the basement. "Only one way down. This is never a good thing." he complained as he pulled out a flashlight. He then made his way down the steps until he heard footsteps coming up from behind.

"Kuso…" he cursed quietly.

He then turned around and flashed his light at the top of the staircase as Sora and Hikari came up to them. "I assume you two will be stuck with me?" he asked rhetorically.

"Shut up and start looking for clues…" Sora started before freaking out at what she saw.

"What?" Hikari asked before Sora pointed at the room they were in, covered in pictures of missing students.

"Kore…" Kenji gasped quietly as he took several of them, "These are all the missing students," he said as he looked at the sheer amount of pictures, "There must be hundreds of them."

"Look at how old they've gotten," Hikari added.

the Pictures did look rather wrinkled and seemed to have lost some color as well, as if these pictures had been taken several years ago.

"How long as this sicko been doing this?"

"Longer than two years that's for certain." Kenji spoke with a frown,"Then that means they've only recently started their little game here. Then where did this person start at?"

"That's a good question," Hikari noted as she began to ponder a bit before picking up a really really old and almost faded out pic and saw a girl who looked like Warai but with long, dark purple hair and grey eyes, "Hey this look at this girl." she said, getting Sora's attention.

"She looks a little like Warai, so what?" she asked.

"I think...I think she might be her sibling or something," Hikari noted, "But..I can't say for certain. The picture's too faded. Plus, I think there's a date...but I can't tell...what kind of picture has the date it was taken on it?"

"Let me see," Kenji said as he took the photo and examined it, "It's not uncommon for some older camera's to print out a number on it, but never a date. That's more like recent digital cameras, cameras that have been around since...no...it's impossible."

"Since when?"

"..Since the time of 'Yugi Muto."

Both Sora and Hikari looked at him, both girls having a look of pure shock on their faces.

"Th...that's impossible…" Hikari whispered, "I...If that's true…" she paused as she looked down at the pic, "Then...what are we dealing with?"

"Something old….really...really old," Kenji frowned, "Not to mention borderline pure evil," he added as he looked at more pictures. "These look like there more recently." he spoke. shining his light on several pictures.

"Wait. Go back to that one on the left," Sora ordered a bit.

Kenji then did so as he shone the light on a certain picture, making Sora's eyes widen,

"Th...that's Gala!" Sora panicked.

Kenji then grabbed the photo and held it up, "This looks like one of this persons most recent...well you know," he said, giving the picture to Sora.

"She has to be here somewhere...she has to be," Sora whispered, holding the picture in her now shaking hands.

Kenji looked at Sora with a slight frown, "Then we shall look." he said as he walked out of the room, "We'll go down that way," he said pointing down the hall.

* * *

-Upstairs-

"...oh my...god." Victor grimaced as they found even more pictures than the ones Kenji-tachi found, "Look at all these." he gawked as he grabbed one all of the pictures they found being extremely old at least 3 years or so maybe older.

"My god...why would they keep all these photos? None of these people are even wearing a uniform, so they can't be from the academy," Raito said as he looked at one.

"...h...hai…" Kiki whimpered as she hid behind Raito, shivering like a leaf.

Well…." Victor spoke, "I have a guess why they kept these."

"The great and powerful Karin found something that does not belong!" Karin shouted, getting their attention as they ran into the room she was in, finding dishes, foods half eaten like someone left recently and...a bingo machine filled with rolled up pictures.

"Someone's been living here," Victor noted as he looked at the food, it was still good so it had been purchased recently. "That means that whoever is behind all this literally lives in this place."

"Why the bingo machine though?" Raito pondered as he toyed with it...and Kiki's picture came out, making teh shy girl scared as she hid further behind Raito.

"I think this machine is how...whoever lives here...picks their next target," Victor spoke as he picked up the picture.

"So if we didn't come here...Kiki would've been next?" Raito panicked as Kiki was on the verge of fainting.

"Eeyup." Victor grimaced as he ripped the picture up….as if doing so, set off an alarm.

"RAHHH!" a voice screamed...from under the spot Karin was as they all looked to see she was standing on a trap door.

"Karin!" Victor shouted as he went up to the trap door before he jumped in after her.

"Victor, are you crazy?!" Raito snapped.

* * *

-Basement-

"Oi what's that noise?" Kenji asked as they heard the alarm down in the basement.

"Was that Raito?" Sora asked, hearing a faint scream.

"..I don't…" Hikari started as she looked behind Kenji to see a figure holding a scythe. The figure lifted a skeletal finger up as if saying to be quite before it tapped the scythe to Kenji's back making him grip his chest in pain, "Ken..ken...behin.." she started before the figure impaled its hand into her chest, making her gasp as her eyes widened.

"**Now, now...no need to ruin the game,"** it spoke now before Kenji grabbed its hand.

"Oi...she's not part of our bargain Jiji!" Kenji stated in anger as his chest continued to hurt.

"**She can see me, and you know what that normally means."**

"You said the same crap to me…." he groaned.

"Oi Hikari?...Hikari!" Sora yelled as she shook her friend, who seemed lifeless as she stood there, frozen on the spot.

"Kuso…." Kenji groaned as he forced himself up. "Oi Jiji, if you're going to pull this stunt, then let me play you for her life."

**"No. Our deal is done. I found what i'm looking for,"** he said, looking at the pictures, seeing a kind of string leading to upstairs.

"Gah…" Kenji groaned as black smoke began to come from his chest. "...Makai Knight…" he started, putting on a Duel Disk, "Kisama...you made a backwards deal…" he said making, Death turn to face him, "That makes our deal null and void doesn't it?" he taunted further.

"**...Alright. I'll humor you once more," **Death spoke as he took his hand out from Hikari's chest as she finally began to breath again.** "You want to play my game, fine. You know the rules. If you win, then you can keep your life. But if you lose, then I get my prize...all of them, plus the girl."**

"Fine…" Kenji groaned out as he stood up straight, "I win and you leave them alone. If I lose, you can have whatever you want."

"**Let's fight someplace more my speed." **he said as he, Hikari and Kenji vanished.

"What the hell?! Hikari!" Sora shouted as she noticed Kenji and Hikari had vanished.

* * *

Hikari's eyes were shut as she was tied to a pole a chain sticking out of her chest and being held by the scythe wielder, whose scythe changed into a dueling disk.

Standing ahead of him was Kenji who was still holding his chest in pain, as the marking behind his shirt was glowing red.

"**As this is an unofficial duel 8000, life points each."** Death spoke before he looked at Hikari, who began to stir, **"Ah Oujo-chan you're awake."** he chuckled.

"huh? Wha…?" Hikari groaned quietly as her eyes began to open slowly.

"**New rule. Every 500 lifepoint you lose, I take the souls you owe to me."**

"Fine, and for every 500 I take from you, then you let them go."

"**Daddy can't save you this time little boy."**

"I don't need my father to save me." Kenji spoke, "I also won't let you take that girls life." he grunted as he pulled his deck out and slotted it.

"**Saaa…"**

"Duel/**DUEL!" **With that dark smoke surrounded them.

**Kenji: 8000**

**Death: 8000**

"**Death comes before life begins I draw!" **Death said drawing a card, **"I'll Activate my field spell…Death's Domain!"**

With that multiple pillars rose from the ground as crosses with skeletons hanging on them formed around them.

"Creepy...just like you," Kenji spoke.

"**As long as this card remains on the field all fiend and zombie type monsters gain a 700 atk and 500 def point boost also monsters can be summon from the graveyard ignoring summoning conditions and can't be removed from play."**

"You don't say..." Kenji 'blinked'.

"Wh...what?" Hikari gasped, finally noticing the area as she heard it. she then looked down at her chest to see the chain ,"Ahh! Wh...what's going on?! How does a card like this exist?"

"It doesn't surprise me," Kenji spoke, getting her attention. "This old timer must have gotten his hand on these strange card with his own methods. Also, just so you know, if I lose this duel, we both die. so don't blame me if we're forced into eternal damnation with my family."

"Eternal damnation?!" Hikari gasped before giving a scream as she was shocked a bit. She tried to say something, but couldn't as no noise came out of her mouth.

"**There we go. I hate these screamers. They make my old ears hurt."** Death said as he went back to checking his hand. **"Now to summon my counterpart of this world...the Reaper of Cards!"**

"Oi teme, that's not a card you can summon straight from your hand!" Kenji shouted.

"**Oh...You're right...guess I'll use this first. Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three cards and discard two in exchange,"** he explained as he did so** "So now I'll bring in Reaper of Cards!"** he said as one of the skeleton on the pillars started to jerk. It then slipped free of it's bindings as it fell to the ground, as it did it was covered in a black cloak before it pulled a large scythe out of the ground.

**Reaper of the Cards: Fiend/DARK/5/1380/1930/effect: FLIP: select 1 trap card on the field and destroy it. If the Selected card is set, pick up and see the card, if it is a trap then destroy it, if it is a spell card return it to it's original position.**

**Reaper of the Cards: 1380-2080**

"Tsk…" Kenji groaned, seeing Death's plan take effect, _"Now I get it. He discards his stronger cards and uses his field spell to summon them,"_ he mentally figured. _"If he could attack now.."_

"**I end my turn." **Death said, **"Your move, kozo."**

Kenji then drew a card as he looked over his hand. "I start my turn by summoning Makai Beast Garoken!" he stated as he summoned a monster, it was a short dog/lion like creature that was a deep red color with golden accents and tusks, it's forehead had a triangle like symbol.

**Makai Beast Garoken: Beast/EARTH/3/1300/100/Tuner/effect: If Makai Knight Kouga is on the field then this card can be special summoned from the players hand. If this is the only card on the field when normal summoned the player can draw two cards.**

"Now I draw two cards thanks to my Garoken's special ability," Kenji added, drawing two cards, "Next I'll play the spell card, Double Summon." he stated. "And next, I'll summon Makai Knight Kouga," he stated as he summoned another monster, this one took the appearance of a human man dressed in black leather with a white duster coat over his torso. This was the same duel spirit that followed Kenji around before.

**Makai Knight Kouga:Warrior/EARTH/4/1900/1700/Effect:If this is the only card on your side of the field then your opponent can't activate spell cards. **

"Now I'll end my turn with two face downs." Kenji finished.

"**This duel is starting to remind me of mine with your father."** Death chuckled before he looked at Hikari. **"His father took his son's place in a little problem we had just so you know. But past is past now onto the duel." **he said drawing, _**'I think I'll play polymerization, fusing the Nightmare Horse and Spirit Reaper in my hand to form a new monster,'** _Death thought to himself as he nodded before looking at Kouga, '**_No...I almost fell for that trick three times now,'_ **he frowned as he looked over the other cards in his hand. **"Saa...I got it." ** he said loudly as he formulated a plan, **"I'll activate a quick-play trap card. Death null."**

"Death Null?"

"**This card deactivate all monsters effects for three turns," **Death explained happily as Hikari paled, hearing that. Kouga and Garoken both growled in annoyance as a dark aura formed over them. **"Next I summon another monster I sent to my graveyard last turn, the Scythe Souleater!"**

"Scythe Souleater?" Kenji asked in confusion as another skelton fall off the pillar and twisted into a scythe handle.

"**It;s a union monster. It;s only equippable to the Reaper of Cards,"** Death explained as the Reaper grabbed the new scythe and raised it up.

**Scythe Souleater: ATK/DEF 0/FIEND/UNION: When equipped to Reaper of Cards it allowed the monster to cut the points of the opposing monsters in the opposing positions and add their points to his, if the opposing monsters current position point reach zero, that monster is destroyed.**

"**This nifty little scythe lets my Reaper reap your monsters atk and def points, and add them to his own."** Death explained. His Reaper then swung the scythe as it glowed and absorbed the dark aura over Kouga and Garoken cutting their attack points in half.

**Makai Beast Garoken: 1300-650**

**Makai Knight Kouga: 1900-950**

**Reaper of Cards: 2080-2680-3530**

"**Hahaha!"** Death cackled as his Reapers power rose so much. **"Not much you can do now, ne Kozo?" **he taunted as Kenji didn't seemed phased in the slightest.

"Oh is that all?" Kenji scoffed, unfazed.

"**Reaper of Cards, Soul Reap!"** Death ordered as the Reaper's scythe glowed as the blade extended it then swung it's blade at Kouga, but before the blade could hit multiple paper tags came out of no where and binded it's movements. **"Nani?"**

"Ore no trap, Madou Bagua tag Defence," Kenji explained as a trap card with the image a paper tag black in color flipped up. "It can cancel the attack of my opponent's monster for the turn."

"**I see."**

"I'm not done!" Kenji stated as his second trap card flipped up showing an image of a white tag, "Madou Bagua Tag Seal. I can target one monster and that card can't attack as long as this continues trap is in effect," he said as all the papers increased in amount and binded the Reaper in a cocoon of paper. "Now what Jiji?"

"**Now what?...ahahahaha," **he then took out a spell card,** "Raigeki."** he laughed as Kenji looked up as lightning formed above him. A large thunderbolt then came down as it obliterated both Garoken and Kouga.

"Alright, I admit that was a good move." Kenji grunted.

"**Alright then Kozo, your turn."** Death said. Kenji then drew a card as he looked over his hand.

"yosh," Kenji nodded as he played a card, "I summon Makai Knight Rei!" he exclaimed as a man dressed in a dark duster was summoned. He held two short sword in his hands as he smirked.

**Makai Knight Rei: Warrior/EARTH/4/1800/1400/Effect: This card can attack twice per turn. As long as this card is in play no traps cards can be activated during the battle phase.**

Rei twirled his sword around as Kenji picked out another card, "I equip Rei with the spell card, Ginga Ginroken," he said as Rei connected his swords before it flashed into two schmitter like blades connected at the bottoms, forming a boomerang like weapon.

**Makai Knight Rei: 1800-2300**

"The Ginga Ginroken gives Makai Knight Rei an extra 500 atk points," Kenji explained.

_"Humph saa ikuze!"_ Rei smirked.

"Now that my monsters from before are gone, your Reapers atk points return to normal right?" Kenji asked as Death looked to his sealed off Reaper of the Cards. Sure enough the dark aura is had before had diminished. "Rei, destroy his Reaper," Kenji ordered as Rai tossed his blade like a Boomerang, the weapon cutting through the cocoon and Reaper.

**Death: 8000-7780**

Death looked as the blade flew past him. "And Rei can attack twice per turn, so here comes the second one," Kenji smirked as the bladed boomerang came back and cut through Death.

**Death: 7780-5380**

"And with that I end my turn," Kenji said as Hikari sighed in relief.

"**I'll admit, you impressed me Kozo,"** Death said as Hikari could see what looked like souls flying off, _**"Who knows... Your father would be proud if I hadn't already taken him,"**_ he thought to himself as he drew a card and looked over his hand. At the moment he lacked a monster that could take care of Rei so he figured he'd go on the defensive. **"I play one monster card face down with one face down and with that I end my turn."** Death said.

"Alright then, my draw," Kenji said as he drew a card. "I place one face down, then I'll summon Makai Knight Tsubasa." he said as he summoned another monster. This one took the form of another human man. He had short cut black hair, he wore a jacket that was white, red and black, with a long coat tail extending behind his waist, he wielded a white bo staff in his hands.

**Makai Knight Tsubasa: Warrior/EARTH/4/1800/1600/Effect: Once per turn this card can bring one equip spell card back from the grave. By discarding a card from the players hand you can decrease the atk points of an opponent's monster by 500. **

"Now Rei destroy his face down monster." Kenji ordered as Rai tossed his weapon again, the card then flipped up as it displayed a skeletal monster in purple robes wielding a scythe. The Boomerang cut through the monster, but to Kenji and Rei's shock the monster reformed.

"**Surprise, my Spirit Reaper can not be destroyed in battle." **Death explained.

"Is that so..." Kenji sighed. '_Crap, there's nothing I can do about that thing at this moment,'_ he mentally frowned, "I end my turn."

"**And it is my move,"** Death stated as he drew, **"Now I summon my Nightmare Horse in Attack Mode."**

A blue horse covered in bandages and ghostly blue flames then appeared on the field.

**Nightmare Horse: Zombie/DARK/3/500/400/effect: This card can attack your opponents life points directly is there is a monster on your opponents side of the field.**

**Nightmare Horse: 500-1200**

"**I'm not done yet...next I'll play a special card known as Super Polymerization, fusing both my Spirit Reaper and Nightmare Horse. And don't bother negating it. It's unaffected by spell, traps, and monster effects,"** Death spoke as the Spirit Reaper leaped into the air and landed on Nightmare Horse as the beast lifted up with an evil glint in it's eyes.

**Reaper of the Nightmare: Zombie/DARK/5/800/600/Fusion/Effect: Spirit Reaper + Nightmare Horse. This card is not destroyed as a result of battle. Destroy this card when targeted by the effect of a spell, trap or effect monster. This card can attack your opponent's life points directly even when there is a monster on their side of the field. If this card successfully attacks your opponent's life points, then your opponent discards one card randomly from his/her hand. **

**Reaper of the Nightmare: 800-1500**

The Monster glared at Kenji as the horse lifted itself up on it's back legs with a loud neigh. It then charged before jumping over Rei and Tsubasa. The reaper then swung it's scythe and slashed through Kenji, making him fall to the ground in pain.

**Kenji: 8000-6500**

"**First...your mother." **Death said as a soul exited out of Kenji.

"Gah!" he groaned as the mark on his chest burned as the soul went into Death's hands.

"**Follow by your grandparents, your aunt...nephew…"**

Kenji's chest mark burned brighter as four more souls went to Death's hands. Kenji then fell to his hands as he was breathing heavily. "Gah….Kisama…" Kenji groaned ou,t holding his burning chest.

"**Now My monster's effect activates, so now you must randomly discard a card from your hand."** Death stated as one card in Kenji's hand was shattered. Death then looked at Hikari, **"Hard to believe...this is the one who holds your life in his hands no? Oh right...I took your voice away." **he chuckled. **"I'll let you speak now since it's getting kind of boring."**

"Why would you take his family's souls?!"

"**It was part of our wager. I'm not going to go to all this trouble for just two souls no no no no."** Death shook his head. **"Besides he agreed to it, so it's his fault for thinking he could play the knight in shining armor for you." **he chuckled.

"Why is he in pain?"

"**Oh that's part of his agreement. He'd bear my mark and suffer the pain of every lost soul I take, or as it stands, every soul I gain from his loss," ** Death explained, **"He's one of those types who takes on the worlds burdens," **he added as Kenji weakly discarded a monster, **"It's a shame, really such a kind kid suffering all this pain because he wants to protect random people that probably would never thank him anyway. So what should I do next?" **he asked tapping his chin in thought, **"Oh well. I'll play one card face down and end my turn,"** he sighed as Keni struggled to get up.

"My draw…." Kenji grunted as he drew a card. He then looked at the card he drew. "I start my turn by activating my face down, Call of the Haunted." he explained. A dark portal then opened as Kouga walked out of it. "And I use it to bring back my Makai Knight Kouga." he explained., "Then I'll play the card Pot of Greed and draw two cards." he said, "Now I summon one Makai Priestess Jabi," he added as he summoned a card.

This time, he summoned a woman with long black hair tied back in a ponytail, she wore black and red robes that resembles the robes of a priestess.

**Makai Priestess Jabi: Spellcaster/DARK/4/1800/1900/effect: when this card is sent to the Graveyard as a result of a card effect then it can be brought back at the end of the turn. **

"**Oh? I had no idea you also had Makai Priest in that deck of yours,"** Death laughed in intrigue.

"Exactly, and now I attack your Reaper of the Nightmare. Rei Ikuze!" Kenji roared as Rei lifted his Ginga Ginroken up before he tossed it at the Reaper.

"**Not so fast. I activate Negate attack," **Death said as a spiral wall blocked the boomerang and caused Kenji's attack phase to end.

"Kuso," Kenji groaned.

"_Kenji, you need to calm down."_ Kouga spoke.

"Shut up," Kenji scoffed as he still held onto his chest.

"_Kenji...you won't be able to defeat him if you don't calm down and look at what's right in front of you."_ Kouga advised as Kenji's other cards nodded in agreement.

"In...front….?" Kenji asked as he looked at his hand and blinked. _"Zaruba?"_ he asked as he looked at the card in his hand.

'_**Yo ore no turn yet?' **_the face in the card asked actually moving.

'_Not just yet. I need another turn till we can summon out that card,'_ Kenji mentally replied, "I play one face down card, but I'm not done." he smirked, "I activate Makai Knight Tsubasa's special ability. By discarding one card I can target one monster on your side of the field and decrease its atk points," he smirked as Tsubasa did the same. Kenji then discarded one spell card as Tsubasa flicked the gold ear ring he wore. Stones then lifted up around the Reaper and slammed into it destroying it. "and since your Reaper is destroyed if targeted by a special effect, that clears your field Jiji." Kenji said, "Now I end my turn."

"**Humph. It was a cute trick boy, but I won't let it slide,"** Death smirked as he drew a card, **"I activate my field spell's ability and summon my Reaper of the Nightmare back,"** he smirked as his reaper appeared again, **"Next I'll also bring back my Nightmare Horse,"** he added as another skelton changed into Nightmare horse, **"Next I'll activate my Ritual Spell card," ** he stated as he played a spell, creating an altar in the middle of the field, **"The Dark Reaper sacrifice ritual card, by giving up enough monsters to equal 8 stars I can summon a new monster." **he said as his monsters became dark plumes of smoke that converged onto the altar. **"Now say hello Kozo, to my friend, The Dark Reaper of souls." **

the smoke then burst apart to reveal a tall Grim Reaper, he wore a black cloak that was opened in the front revealing his skeletal body, in his hands was an ornate scythe covered in bones and a skull with the blade extending out the back. He also had an hour glass full of sand hanging from his side.

**The Dark Reaper Of Souls: Fiend/DARK/8/2900/2000/Ritual: This card can only be summoned by the ritual spell card The Dark Reaper Sacrifice.**

**The Dark Reaper of Souls: 2900-3600**

"Another card I've never heard about," Hikari gasped, seeing the new reaper card as it gave a ghastly wail.

"**Don't worry. When I take your soul...I'll have more sights to show you," **he promised Hikari, making her gulp, **"Now then Dark Reaper, take care of that Priestess."** Death ordered.

The Reaper raised it's scythe as he swung it down the blade extending as it did before cutting through Jabi.

**Kenji: 6500-4700**

"**Now lets see who's soul will I take this time?" **He pondered before hearing Kenji laugh. **"What's so funny?"**

"I just had a thought..." Kenji chuckled, "You've taken about five souls of those I care for right?" he asked.

"**Yes."**

"Alright then... I activate my trap card, Tri-and-Guess." Kenji smirked as a trap card with variouse knights lifted up, "This car lets me guess one card type in each players extra deck. My choice is Synchro, so now we see who has the most of those cards," he explained as various cards formed over them. "Oh look at that. My deck has the most. That means I gain 3000 life points back."

**Kenji: 4700-7700**

"**So what of it?"** Death frowned, **"That just means you've give me the chance to take more souls from you."**

"Maybe so." Kenji smirked, "But you forgot one thing when we made our lifepoint deal before."

"..what.." he began as the souls returned to kenji.

"what happens when I gain life points back. So since the rules are open, by gaining life points back I get my lost souls back." Kenji stated proudly.

"**Tch."** Death scoffed in annoyance. **"Fine then I will end my turn."**

"Now it's mine," Kenji stated as he drew a card. "I special summon a card from my hand." he smirked as he played a card, a silver skull themed ring then formed on the field. "Madogu Zaruba!"

**Madogu Zaruba: Fined/DARK/3/100/100/Tuner/Effect: this card can be special summoned from the players hand if Makai Knight Kouga, Raiga, or Ryuga are on the field. **

"_Zaruba," _Kouga spoke as the ring fell in his hand.

"_Oh...It's about time. Being stuck in that card gets annoying. Saa Kouga shall we?"_

"_Ah,"_ Kouga nodded as he looked to Kenji, who nodded with a grin.

"Sa...Synchro Shokan," Kenji smirked as Kouga fit Zaruba on his finger before he pulled out his sword and grinded it across Zaruba's mouth. He then pointed the sword up as three starts formed in a triangle before Kouga swung his blade in a circle creating a ring of light, before the interior shattered leaving a tunnel of light. "From the darkness of the night, his name stands for hope. Come forth, Golden Knight GARO!" Kenji shouted as Kouga flashed as golden lights rained down from the tunnel. The Light then faded as a new figure stood there. He was clad in bright golden armor with silver and black accents, his helmet resembled that of a snarling wolf while he held a broadsword with a golden handle and hilt and a golden vein through its blade.

**Golden Knight GARO: Warrior/LIGHT/7/2500/2000/Synchro/effect: Madogu Zaruba + 1 Makai Knight card. This card effect alters depending on which Makai Knight card was used for Synchro summon. **

**Makai Knight Kouga: makes Golden Knight GARO cancel all enemy card effects during battle. **

**Makai Knight Raiga: makes Golden Knight GARO unable to be destroyed in battle.**

**Makai Knight Ryuga: makes Golden Knight GARO able to deal piercing damage.**

**Makai Knight Leon: makes Golden Knight GARO double his atk points when facing either a Fiend or Zombie type monster. **

GARO's head lifted up as green eyes lit up. "Jiji, kore wa Ougon no Kishi Garo," Kenji spoke, "Now I play the spell, Madou Lighter," Kenji said as Garo grabbed an ornate Lighter in his hands.

**Golden Knight GARO: 2500-3000.**

"**So what? I defeated that monster when your father had it!"**

"That may be so...so I activate my second spell card, Beast Contract!" he shouted as GARO whistled loudly. Kenji's deck then shone as a loud neighing sound could be heard as galloping then followed. "This card lets me summon Makai Beast Gouten from my deck!"

With that, a Golden Horse made of pure armor landed on the field.

**Makai Beast Gouten: Beast/Earth/4/1500/1000/Union: This card can equip itself to Makai Knight Kouga, Raiga, Golden Knight GARO or Makai Priestess Jabi. When equipped it increased the monsters attack points by 500 and if the the equipped monster does battle with a dark type monster with higher atk points then increase the equipped card's atk points by 1000. This card can be destroyed in the equipped card's place place.**

"Hah!" Garo roared as he jumped on to Gouten.

**Golden Knight GARO: 3000-4000**

"Saa...let's end this." Kenji said as he activated his battle Phase, "GARO, destroy his Dark Reaper!" Kenji ordered as Garo kicked Gouten's sides, the metal horse neighing as it charged forward. Garo then covered his sword in green flames as he charged. He then slashed the Reaper as he passed him. As he did, he sent a green sword beam at Death.

**Death: 5380-4980.**

"I'm not done Yet. Rei, attack Death directly twice in a row!" Kenji ordered as Rei charged and slashed with his weapon once then twice.

**Death: 4980-2680-380. **

"Tsubasa, finish it!" Kenji shouted as Tsubasa lifted his Bo staff and a blade extended from the tip before he stabbed it into Death.

**Death:380-0**

* * *

"**Kozo...I will return." **Death swore, holding his stomach as he lit on green flames.

"Tashkani so-da!" Kenji shouted. "But even when you do, I won't be alone I will be more then ready to defeat you yet again."

"**Hahahaah...ahahaha….ahahahaha!" **he laughed as Garo cut him down.

"Kisama no Inga, kirisaku-dazo," Garo said.

_"Oi oi...this place is starting to come down."_ Rei noted as the surroundings started to shake wildly and the pillars falling one by one while Tsubasa looked around.

"There the exit!" he pointed.

"Arigato," Kenji said as he grabbed Hikari(who was free once Deathwas defeated) and ran to it as his card all returned to his deck.

"Oh...what the heck?" Hikari panted as they were back in the abandoned dorm living room.

"Ano Jiji...he dumped us back in here," Kenji groaned as he rubbed his chest.

"GAHHHH!"

"Victor!" Raito's voice screamed, making Kenji and Hikari blink.

"Kuso, not even five minutes after defeating Death itself and I'm back to the danger zone," he complained.

* * *

"Oh no…" Hikari gasped as she and Kenji found the others, a strange cloaked duelist laughing as Victor laid out on the ground passed out his life points reading...0.

* * *

_**O.N: Holy shit what the hell happen while Kenji and Hikari were gone?!**_

_**SZ: I don't know!..I'm scared…**_

_**Z0: right we should be. But up until then things were interesting no.**_

_**O.N: Yes did Victor find the culprit more importantly how did he lose to him?!**_

_**SZ:...uh...n...next episode preview!**_

_**Z0: Well we will have to make you and the viewers wait another week to see what's happened. **_

_**O.N: Hai favorite parts go!**_

_**Z0: well I was technically the writer for this chapter so it's all my favorite.**_

_**SZ I..I was kinda passed out during that duel with Kenji and Daeth...that...was cool, yet scary.**_

_**O.N: the abandoned dorm tour scene finding all this creepy serial killer like stuff was scary.**_

_**SZ: h...hai..again..preview!**_

_**O.N: press much?**_

* * *

_**Jikai, Digital Schooling! **_

Victor: Teme how dare you do this to my school!

?: Your school? oh that's rich! All this time, and you never came this close.

Karin: The Great and Powerful Karin is now greatly terrified!

?: You believe things are bad now, I'll be sure to show you true hell.

Victor: Ikuze..Ginga!

Next time: Giant of the Stars Arrives! Ultimate Confrontation!

?: Watashi wa...hikari itself.

* * *

_**O.N: Finally Victor chance to shine...if he makes it that is.**_

_**SZ: Let's hope so.**_

_**Z0: Hai, wait Sean you never did tell us what was your favorite scene for today?**_

_**SZ: What? I did.**_

_**O.N: He passed out when the Grim Reaper showed up.*sees the glare* I'm O.N and I AM THE HYPE!*runs***_

_**SZ: I'm seanzilla115...and I am extremely pissed!*chases after O.N*get back here, you metallic ass-hole!**_

_**Z0: Oh so he did, guess my mind was a little out of it. Anyway I'm Kamen rider ZER0, and for future reference, Kenji is my OC. **_

_**O.N: Who uses a deck base on the television series now anime and soon to be manga Garo!*continues running***_

_**Z0: Yup, well till next time Minna; Ja-ne.**_


	8. Giant of the Stars Arrives!

Duel 9: Giant of the Stars Arrives! Ultimate Confrontation!

_O.N: Ahhh! halloween is coming!_

_Z0: Yup, one of my all time favorite holidays, plus it's a day where I get to scare people and not get in trouble for it. _

_ZS:*pops out of the TV*And the candy. dont' forget the candy_

_O.N: Someone here name the last time someone actually went out to get candy?*no hands rose* that's what I thought._

_Warai: Aye..I mean, what happened to Halloween?! It's very boring now! All kids these days just want to stay inside and do boring stuff!_

_Z0: Warai….how many times have I told you to stop breaking the fourth wall!_

_O.N: more importantly readers coming at you is our second half of the previous chapter that's right our first ever 2 part chapter!_

_SZ: Eeyup._

_Z0: That it is faithful readers. That it is. _

_O.N: Now last chapter Victor got killed...or did he?_

_Z0: We won't know until someone stops this babbling and starts the chapter._

_O.N: Disclaimer first punk!_

_Z0: Well since you insist, fine, as he insists every chapter I'll say it again, none of us own anything except for the Oc characters that we own. _

_O.N: Saa let's begin...Persona...oh wait wrong franchise._

_SZ: Let's begin…_

* * *

"Gah!"Victor screamed as he landed hard on the ground while Raito-tachi looked in horror

Victor LP: 0

"Victor!" Raito called out.

_Okay I know you all wondering how did i end up like this and more importantly is this the end?...well let's rewind a bit._

* * *

-Earlier-

"Karin!" Victor shouted as he jumped after Karin into a trap hole she fell into. Soon landing in something that was mud..._'please be mud'_ he grimaced as he got up and looked around, "Karin where are you!?" he shouted as it was rather dark.

"AHHHH!" Raito and Kiki screamed as they landed on Victor.

"Gah…." he groaned, "I swear to god, if you don't get off me and if this isn't mud, I'm going to be more pissed than anything you've ever seen!" he shouted as he pushed them off him.

"You...forgot a torch." Raito said, lifting one up as the room they were in filled with lights of...dead animals, half of them decomposing and the other half half eaten or bones.

"..." Kiki fainted at the site while Raito pale immensely.

"_Oh god..I think I'm gonna puke!" _Gyroman gagged.

"_..dude...you do realize you ca…" _Megaman began.

"_Blueagh!"_

"_Oh god! it's everywhere!"_

"I'm going to kill all of you once we're home," Victor groaned as he looked around. "Karin! Where did you go!?"

"KYAHHH! IT'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

"Karin!?" Victor shouted as he ran towards the scream.

"Kiki, let's go before the mean Dragon eats you," Raito said, mentally beratign himself a bit for saying that.

"D...dragon!?" Kiki screamed as she shot up and immedeatly clinged to Raito.

"...I hope that's mud you're covered in..." he blushed.

* * *

"I'll give _her_ your heart." a dirty figured wearing rags said insanely, pressing a knife against the terrified or great and terrified Karin's chest.

"Karin!" Victor's voice rang getting their attention. He then ran in before he saw the scene. "Teme!" he shouted as he jumped onto the stage like area.

"Get out! Only my meals are allowed to come in!" he snapped.

"Grrr…" Victor growled as he cracked his knuckles. "I don't care what this stage is for...you're not hurting her."

"My food!" he snarled.

"...Food?" Kiki gulped, too scared and exhausted to faint as she and Raito had caught up.

"The Great and terrified Karin thinks we found our suspect," Karin gulped as the knife slowly dugged into her blouse.

"Oi!" Victor shouted as he grabbed his arm, "Either you move that hand or I snap your neck."

he ordered as he began to crush his wrist.

'_Victor, get away!' _at that a shadowy hand punched Victor off the stage and into a pile of bones.

"Kuso!" Victor groaned as he flipped back to his feet.

'_You're being overzealous Victor. calm yourself.'_

'_Yeah like I'm going to do that anytime soon.' _

'_If you don't, he'll kill you and the girl. Now calm down and listen.'_

Victor growled as he gripped his hands in annoyance and anger. "Fine…." he spoke out loud.

"You want this meat?" the madman snarled as he pulled out a deck and a rusted and outdated duel disk, "You fight for it."

"Don't talk about her like that…." Victor growled out really not liking that tone. "She's a human being, not some meal you sick bastard!" at that five rings shot out and clinged to Victor's ankles, wrists and neck has they let off a high voltage shocking him badly. "Teme…" he growled as the shock subsided and his body actually began to smoke from it.

The figure then placed on similar rings that shocked him as well. "Get over here on the stage and attached the chains to the rings on your ankles."

"Why the hell would I do what you say…?"

At that flamethrowers spit out around Karin.

"Karin!" he shouted in worry, "Fine…." he growled out as the flames stopped and Victor walked back up to the stage and place the chains on.

"8000 life points. For every point lost, we each get shocked. The more life points lost, the greater the pain! But for you, every life point you lose not only hurts you…" he started as more flames spat out, "She burns."

"Oi, you can't do that!" Victor shouted as he glared at the man, "It's fine if you want to be one of those sicko's that does these kind of duels, but don't involve her in this!"

"Ok. I'll cook her now then…" he grinned insanely as he was about to snap his fingers.

"...Matte...fine," Victor lamented, not in a position to do much.

"Now any more arguments?" he asked.

"No...but when I win...I'm snapping your neck," Victor growled.

'_Victor, you know that would break our deal.'_

"Oi! Let me be angry will ya!" he shouted loudly.

'_if we win, we should get answers.'_

"Answers to what?" the madman asked, shocking Victor and his duel spirit.

"You can hear him?" Victor asked.

'_No...he can see me.'_

"Umm...Victor-san…" Kiki and Raito gawked as they pointed to the fully visible Duel spirit next to him.

"Nani….gah! Barrel, you're completely visible! What kind of Ninja are you?!"

"...Masaka...is this a…?" Barrel frowned, "Victor...you have more riding on this duel then you think." was all Barrel said before he actually turned into his card form.

"Kuso…" he groaned as he grabbed it and put it in his deck. "This is all I need, some murderous pain loving killer is holding my friend hostage at flamethrower point...what the hell else can go wrong?"

"My name is Pain the Titan!" the madman introduced, "And you will know eternal darkness!"

"Wait...Your name is actually 'Pain?'" Victor blinked, "Gee...no wonder you live all alone like such a loser."

"This isn't my choice! It's my mistress'! She did this to me and abandoned me to rot!"

"Yeah...well she's a bitch." Victor shrugged.

"Duel!"

**Victor: 8000**

**Pain the Titan: 8000**

"Crap…" Victor said as he drew his five cards he looked them over but he also moved his eyes to every other direction to check out everything near him.

"I'll go first with the activation of the field spell Yami!" Pain the Titan said as he placed in a field spell and the field was covered in darkness, making it harder to see.

"you're not making your self any more appealing there, Pain." Victor frowned, " But at least I don't have to look at that mug of yours much."

"Next I place a card face down and end my turn," he said...but there was a problem...victor couldn't see what he placed.

"Man, just my luck." he frowned, _'I can't see him but i have this odd feeling he can see me, what's more he clearly knows i'll be attacking blind and i know it.' _he sighed as he drew a card. He eyes the card before he looked over his monsters. "I'll summon my monster, Daikaiju Redking!" he said as he placed the card down, the ground began to shake before a dinosaur like monster burst out of the ground it was covered in riveted scaled armor with a dome like head and powerful arms.

**Daikaiju Redking: Dinosaur/EARTH/4/1800/2000/Effect: This card can destroy any monster in defense position regardless of point calculation. **

"Daikaiju?" Raito said in confusion, seeing the considerably large monster as it glared down at Pain.

"Hai. Daikaiju ore no Redking is a member of the rare Ultra Space line of cards," Victor explained, "I'll play one card face down before I end my turn."

"You'll regret that action." Pain said drawing, "Saa...I activate Yuugou!"

"Yuugou?" everyone questioned.

"I'll fuse the monster I place down my last turn, Castle of Dark Illusions, and merge it with the Pumpking, the King of Ghost I drew to create Kingdom of the Dead!" he shouted as the card vanished and the ground shook.

"N..nani?! What's going on!?" Raito gasped as Kiki held onto him for support as the ground began to shake more and more until something erupted from behind Pain...it looked like a castle...but it was organic-looking as well.

**Kingdom of the Dead/Fusion/ATK: 0/DEF: 0 /materials: Castle of Dark Illusions + Pumpking, the King of Ghosts/effect: this card as long as its on the field prevents the destruction of Fiend and Zombie type monsters by the effects of monster, spell and trap cards and battle destruction while once per turn increases Fiend and Zombie monsters attacks by 300, if Call of the haunted is on either player field this card gains 700 attacks and defense for each monsters in the graveyards.**

"I officially hate this guy so much." Victor complained with a frown, '_But this is tricky this guy clearly focuses on setting it up so all his monster's atk power is raised. I need to think carefully or I'll get lost in this darkness he's got me dueling in.'_

"Now I play double summon to summon Clown Zombie and Dragon Zombie!" Pain shouted as the ground began to shake as two figures crawled out of the ground revealing a zombie clown and dragon that both gave our hero's the creeps, Kiki especially since the latter was an undead dragon.

'_hahahahahah!' _the Clown laughed and the dragon let out a guttural roar.

"Oh now that's just creepy," Victor admitted, seeing this. It then, and yes, it got worse when plant like tentacles impaled the two zombies's backs. "And I'm guess this is where that creepy castle of yours makes them stronger?" he asked while trying not to get sick over the sight.

Then the tentacles started to pump...something into the zombies making them get twice as big.

"Well...that happened," Victor blinked while Raito suppressed the urge to throw up.

**Clown Zombie: 1350-1650**

**Dragon Zombie: 1600-1900**

"Oh that's not good." Victor complained as Dragon zombie and Red King had a stare down.

"Ike! Dragon Zombie Breath!"

The dragon zombie let out a guttural roar as it unleashed a blast of rancid air from it's mouth at the daikaiju, who roared in pain as its skin began to decay.

"Kuso…" Victor groaned, seeing this as Red King went down and turned into dust.

**Victor: 8000-7900**

Victor's hands went to the collar around his neck as it began to shock him. "Gah….that hurts." he complained.

"It's gonna get worse. Clown Zombie! Cut him up!" Pain shouted insanely as the zombie clown pulled out a set of rusted throwing knives and threw them at Victor, the knives then past him leaving a multitude of shallow cuts along his body that actually ripped up his jacket. He had several cuts on his cheeks that began to bleed.

**Victor: 7900-6250**

"GAH!" Victor roared as the shock was much more intense this time, the electricity actually seen flowing throughout his body. Victor fell to his knees as smoke rose from his body. Victor then fell down to his hands as Pain laughed at Victor's torment.

"I end my turn."

He then watched as Victor drew his card and since it was another turn, the Dragon and Clown Zombie's atk points went up once more.

**Clown Zombie: 1650-1950**

**Dragon Zombie: 1900-2200**

"Kuso…" Victor groaned noticing this. "I'm not going to let you get away with all this." he said as he pushed himself back up to his feet he then wiped the blood away from his cheeks, and to most of their shock the wound actually began to close and heal itself. "No one messes with my school!"

"...your...school?...bawhahahahaha!"

"Yeah my school. The school where I have made found memories, where I have been able to live my life the way I want." he explained. "Let me guess you're all laugh happy because your boss claims it's there school, pft, bullshit," he spat, "I will protect this school and it's dreams from people like you, and no matter how stupid it sounds I'll do it that I swear." he said as he looked at his hand. "yosh, my turn, I summon Alien Bat in attack mode!" he called out, at that something formed above victor's head before it leaned down revealing a figure covered in red armor with bat like cape and an H shaped blue visor. It then landed on it's feet as it drew a blade out from nowhere.

**Alien Bat: Alien/Dark/4stars/1800/1600/effect: this card can survive one attack per turn. Once per turn this card can also remove one monster from play for the remainder of the turn.**

"Next I'll activate his special ability, which lets me remove one of your monsters from play for the rest of the turn," victor explained as Alien bat pointed it's sword at Zombie dragon, It then swung his blade and cut open a portal that sucked it in. "Next I'll activate the spell card, Rush Recklessly!" he said as alien Bat's armor began to glow.

**Alien Bat: 1800-2500**

"Destroy that annoying clown!" Victor ordered as his Monster vanished before it appeared upside down behind the zombified clown. It then slashed its sword and cut the undead monster in half before it was destroyed in an explosion...or it was? The explosion was false as the clown's half jumped up and down in laughter.

"hahaha! My Kingdom of Dead prevents the destruction of Fiend and Zombie types I own!"

"Maybe, but that doesn't change that you take damage now," victor explained as Alien bat twisted around and aimed it's sword at Pain's chest before stabbing him to deal the battle damage.

**Pain: 8000-7450**

"This is nothing compare to the pain she'll put me through if I don't please her again."

"You can worry about your sick obsession over some evil bitch later," Victor complained.

"I'm not obsessed! I'm scared of her!"

"Your make it hard to buy it when you speak of her with such a high tone and creepy voice," Victor taunted.

"Whatever, you little shit," he frowned, "Even if you live past today...you'll see hell when she gets her hands on you."

"Trust me creeper, I've seen my own version of hell already so I really don't give a care about what scares you." Victor said. He then placed two face downs and ended his turn, which brought back Dragon Zombie, thankfully his attack points were back to their original points.

"I draw!" he said as he looked at his card, "Haha...I summon Shadow Ghoul!"

"Hold it! You need to sacrifice a monster to summon that card!" Raito snapped from the sidelines.

"Hah, brat that's what i'm doing," he said as he tributed Clown Zombie, "And i won't stop there i use call of the haunted to revive my Clown Zombie."

"Damn he also swarms his field." Victor complained as a ghoulish pale green monster appeared from the shadows on Pain's field, it's claws ready to shred something up.

"Now my monster's atk points grow!"

**Shadow Ghoul: 1600-1900**

**Clown Zombie: 1350-1650**

**Dragon Zombie: 1600-1900**

"And by the way, my Shadow ghoul gains even more attack points for every card in my graveyard!" Pain added with an insane grin as a dark aura enveloped said monster while its claws grew shaper.

**Shadow Ghoul: 1900-2200**

"Now my turn to assault you!" Pain cackled, "Shadow Ghoul, Dragon Zombie, Clown Zombie, attack!"

"Oh shut up!" Victor roared stopping his attack. "I activate my trap card, negate attack!" he explained as all of Pain's monster were sent flying back to his side of the field.

"..." Pain then smirked, "I activate the quick-play trap, second bite...if a card effect prevented my zombie monsters battle phase, I can attack again."

"No you don't!" Victor shouted as he discarded a card from his hand, "I activate Trap jammer!" he declared as the card was canceled, "You didn't think I'd expect someone like you to have a plan for if your battle phase was stopped?"

"...I did which is why I was planning on it," he grinned, "I activate Curse of the Undead! This card, in exchange for me unable to summon a monster next turn, allows me to destroy one monster and deal its attack point as damage to you."

"Are you done?" Victor asked, not even phased by it.

"No I said a monster...doesn't have to be mine," he said as Alien Bat clutched its chest in pain.

"But doesn't there have to I don't know be one here," Victor smirked as Alien bat swung it sword and went into the portal. "cause I just removed my monster from play."

"Tch, fine i'll destroy Dragon Zombie and deal its attack points to you as damaged."

Victor said nothing as the Zombified dragon exploded before the resulting shockwave hit Victor, sending another powerful shock through his body.

**Victor: 6250-4350**

Victor fell to his knees as his body was smoking again as burns formed over his body from the shocks.

"you know...it's not hurting as much anymore," Victor said, getting back up. Like before, the burns over his body actually began to heal to the point he looked perfectly fine. Alien Bat then returned as Pain ended his turn, "Ah... my turn now," Victor smirked as he drew his card, "You know you had me scared at first Pain boy, but now I'm seeing you as nothing more than a creepy hobo," Victor taunted with a smirk.

"What?!" Pain growled as he glared at him.

"You heard me," Victor said as he spat again, "I said you're not as scary anymore...want to know why?" he asked as he held his hand to his ear, "ah...I didn't hear a no. Well it's quite simple. Your little bit before with the flamethrowers and shock collars got me off guard, but now I see you're no more than a glorified creep from a horror themed amusement park."

"Grrr..."

"Oh did I hit a nerve?" Victor goaded him on.

"Just move! You die tonight!"

"Oh...like I haven't heard that one in like every horror movie ever." Victor said as he looked over his cards. "...Barrel...ikuze," he whispered to himself before shouting, "First I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Red King!" Victor said as the Dinosaur rose again, "Then I sacrifice him and Alien Bat, to summon Baltan Battler Barrel from my hand." he said as the two monsters were consumed in a dark tornado that was then burst open to reveal a tall humanoid being his body was black with blue and gold armor, he had pointed toes, and three blades flaps of armor on his waist, his left arm was covered in a dome like gauntlet that covered his golden hand, his right arm was an oval lobster like claw that had a golden blade extending out from the top half. He had a billowing tattered red scarf connected to a gold spike from the back of his neck. His face resembled a cicada to an extend with two blue horns in a U shape on his forehead, he had a gold visor/eyebrow over his golden eyes and a gold Y shaped mouthpiece.

**Baltan Battler Barel: Alien/DARK/7/ 2500/1600/ effect: Baltan Battler Barel can check any face down cards without activating them. Barel can not be destroyed in battle.**

The Alien warrior crossed his arms as he glared at the enemy monsters.

"Sugei..." Raito gasped.

"Barel, attack that annoying clown!" Victor ordered as Barel glared at said clown. He then charged at blinding speeds before he became a gold flash and cut through the clown.

**Pain: 7450-6900**

"I then play one face down and end my turn," Victor aid as Barel landed back on his side of the field as he crossed his arms again.

"Hahaha...ahahahaha!" Pain laughed as he drew.

"Yesh...does this guy ever get less crazy?" Victor sighed.

"Its time for one of my aces!"

"*Yawns* alright then play the damn thing." Victor yawned annoying Pain to no end.

"You'll regert it...I activate Yuugou!"

"Eh?! another one?!" Raito and Kiki gasped as Shadow Ghoul merged with the Kingdom causing it to break apart.

"Tsk...this is getting really old ,Pain," Victor complained.

he was soon silenced when a large black version of Shadow Ghoul emerged, it's body riddled with pieces of the castle forming what appeared to be armor and decaying flesh.

**Darkness Ghoul Emperor: DARK/Fiend/2500/2100/Effect: This card can only be summoned by sacrificing Shadow Ghoul with the effect of Yuugou. Once per turn, negate the Special ability, and drain the attack of the strongest monster on your opponent's side of the field, and add them to this card.**

"This is Darkness Ghoul Emperor! and you'll see its power soon." he said as Barrel knelt down in pain his atk points being drained.

"Barrel!" Victor shouted seeing this.

"Darkness Ghoul special ability the strongest monster on your field loses all its points and its special effects are negated."

"Kuso…" Victor growled under his breath as he took a calming breath. "Oh well," he said shocking everyone even Pain.

"Tch, Darkness Ghoul devour Barrel!" at that Darkness swarmed Barrel until the ninja was destroyed.

"Ah Barrel….oh wait are you sure you hit him?" Victor smirked as Barrel appeared behind him, and then next to Pain until there were hundreds of Barrel's on the field, all laughing at Darkness Ghoul, "I activated my trap card, Clone Illusion. It can only be cast on Barrel, but it makes it so you can't target him as an attack target as long as the trap is in effect. Oh and before you ask, it's a continuous trap card," he smirked happily.

"So what?" he scoffed.

"Oi baka...that means you can't attack me for nothing." Victor teased. "Learn the rules old timer."

"..tch...fine," Pain frowned before grinning, "But before I end my turn, I play a face down, and activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your Clone Illusion trap!"

With that a cyclone destroyed the trap card on Victor's side of the field.

"Your move...gaki," Pain grinned darkly.

"Hm…." Victor thought as he looked over his hand, _'I have to be careful. That old man maybe crazy, but he's no rookie, that's for sure.'_ he thought as he looked at the new card he drew, "Yosh, I play Pot of Greed, and draw two cards," he said as he drew and got something useful, "I play the Equip Spell, Scroll of Bewitchment. And I use it to turn Barel into a Light attribute monster." he explained as a scroll covered Barels arm as a an aura of light covered him.

"Hpmh..what was that supposed to accomplish?" Pain scoffed.

"Oi. Wait 'till a guy finishes will ya?" Victor complained, "Now that I have a level seven light attributed monster on the field, I can summon my ace," he smirked as the ground under Barrel then shone with light before a pillar of light exploded into the air that literally drowned out the darkness around them, it then formed into a galaxy like spiral, "Ikuze, Ginga!" Victor shouted.

A large figure then landed on the field he had a human like build, his body was colored red and silver, with multiple crystals all over his body that shone with bright light. His almond like yellow eyes shone as he glared at Pain.

"Minna, say hello to Ultraman Ginga!" Victor shouted.

**Ultraman Ginga:Warrior/LIGHT/8/2500/2000/ effect. Ultraman Ginga is unaffected by the special effect of dark attributed monsters. Ginga can be summoned by sacrificing one monster level 7 or above light attributed monster. Ginga can produce light counters every turn, once he reaches 7 he can remove them all to destroy all the monsters on the enemies side of the the seven counters can be sacrificed to protect the players own side of the field.**

"Ultraman…" Raito began with a blink.

"G...Ginga?" Kiki finished.

"That's right. The most powerful Ultra has arrived," Victor smirked as Ginga got into a ready pose, "Are you ready?" he taunted Pain.

"What is that thing suppose to do?" Pain asked.

"Ah well for one, your monster can't affect him. Ginga is immune to the ability of dark attribute monsters."

"Grr…" Pain growled in response.

"That's not all!" Victor added as he picked a card from his hand, "I activate Ginga's special equip card as well. Seven Lights of Ginga!"

**Seven Lights of Ginga/Spell/Equip: can only be equip to Ginga, this card at the cost of one counter can use seven different effects. 1 Counter: Ginga can target one monster and prevent it from attacking for the next two turns. 2 Counters: Ginga can target a monster with lower atk points and destroy it. 3 Counters: Ginga can gain an additional 500 attack points. 4 Counters: Ginga can protect one monster from being destroyed, can only be used on one monster at a time. 5 counters: Ginga next attack causes Piercing damage to a defence position monster. 6 Counters: Ginga can attack one monster and not be destroyed in battle, at the end of the attack half the monsters attack points are subtracted from the enemies life points. 7 Counters: In conjunction with Ginga's own ability it will destroy all cards on the opponents side of the field rather than just monsters.**

With that Ginga's crystals all lit up with bright blue light, which nearly blinded Pain and the others.

"It's so bright.," Raito winced as he covered his eyes from the blinding light.

"h..hai," Kiki agreed, doing the same.

"Gah! Too bright!" Karin winced as the light blinded her a bit, "It's even worse than the first time I saw it!"

"Ah sorry, guess because of how serious this game is Ginga's light became stronger," Victor apologised to his friends while he seemed unaffected by the light. "Sa...time for part two. I play the spell car Mark of courage." he said as an intricate symbol formed on the back of Victor's hand before it shone and made Ultraman Ginga's crystals all gain different colors making a rainbow like glow. "This spell card can give Ginga six light counters." he explained, "Now Ginga, attack his Darkness Ghoul! Ginga Saber!" he smirked as three counters converged to Ginga's arm before his arm crystal generated a blade of pure energy.

**Ultraman Ginga: 2500-3000**

"No! My monster is doomed!" Pain panicked before smirking, "Or so you think, gaki."

"Huh?"

"You activated my trap, Negate attack!" Pain cackled madly as ginga's attack went into the swirling vortex that appeared before Darkness Ghoul.

"Damn...Victor almost had him," Raito cursed.

"Azabaa," Victor sighed as he bonked his own head, "Oh well that's one bust," he shrugged, confusing everyone with how calm he was, "Well I'll play one face down and end my turn. Not much else we can do, ne Ginga," he said as Ginga nodded in response.

"My turn now..draw!" Pain declared as he drew before smirking, "I play Card of Sanctity! Now we draw until we have 6 cards in total!"

"You know that's a common card, no need to be so dramatic," Victor added as he and Pain drew until they had six cards in their hands. He then blinked before he heard Pain starting to cackle a bit before laughing maniacally.

"Ooh... this can't be good," Raito groaned seeing this as Kiki hid behind him.

"Oh...you're dead now gaki..I just drew that cards i need for my victory!" Pain cackled, "First..I play a second Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your facedown!"

"Guh!" Victor grunted as his facedown was destroyed.

"Next..I play a Ritual Spell known as Final Ritual of the Ancients!"

"..oh crapbaskets…" Raito paled upon hearing that.

"Final who with the what now?" Victor blinked in confusion.

"Victor! Watch out! there's only one card that goes with that Ritual Spell!" Karin yelled.

"Shut up, bitch!" Pain snarled before staring at Victor, "Now then, I'll use my Darkness Ghoul to summon the monster of your demise!" he cackled as Darkness ghoul was absorbed into the ground," Behold, Reshef The Dark Being!"

With that a dark shadow loomed over Pain before it revealed what could best be described as an evil giant robot like creature. It had a dark bronze colored body with intricate symbols etched all over it, it had a large waist and two hulking arms all attached to it's torso by dark energy stemming from three spheres of energy colored in purple, yellow and orange. it had four wing like extensions coming out it's shoulders and it had a golem like face with a blank expression but it's eyes gave off the most evil stare you'd ever seen.

**Reshef the dark Being: LIGHT/Fiend/8/2500/1500/Ritual/Effect: This card can only be ritual Summoned with the ritual Spell 'Final Ritual of the Ancients'. Discard one spell card from your hand to take control of one monster on your opponent's side of the field until the End Phase. You can only use this effect once per turn.**

"Well that was...unexpected." Victor blinked a bit seeing this, "I was expecting something..darker."

"Oh trust me..it's not over yet," Pain smirked darkly, "I activate Reshef's special ability!"

Ginga grunted a bit as a dark aura began to cover him.

"Ginga!" Victor shouted seeing this.

"_Gomen...Victor...this force is something I can't fight off alone..."_ Ginga spoke in a calm voice as he was forced to appear on Pain's field.

"How do ya like that, gaki?! By discarding a Spell from my hand, Reshef can take control of one of your monsters!" Pain cackled.

"Kuso…" Raito groaned in anger seeing this as Pain was really starting to anger him with this trick.

"But I'm not done yet. I play another Ritual Spell, Zera Ritual!" Pain cackled as chains made of shadows popped out of the ground and wrapped around Ginga, "By sacrificing your level 8 monster, I can bring out another high level fiend! So say goodbye to Ginga…" he paused as the Ultraman was dragged into the ground, "And say hello to Zera the Mant!"

With that, a new monster crawled out onto the field. It was a tall hunched over gargoyle like monster with light teal skeletal armor all over it's body, it had a large skull that was dragon like with a notable under jaw, it had razor sharp claws and a long flowing purple mantle around it's neck that extended back like a cape.

**Zera the Mant: DARK/Fiend/8/2800/2300/Ritual/Effect: This card can only be Ritual summoned with the Ritual Spell 'Zera Ritual'.**

_'Oh no..Victor's wide open...'_ Karin thought in slight worry as both of Pain's monsters glared down at Victor.

Victor didn't look worried in the slightest as he turned to look at Karin and the others with a grin, "Daijoubu," he told them.

"Before we end this, I have one last spell to hit you with…" Pain smirked darkly as large orbs of fire formed above him, "Hinotama! Say goodbye to 500 of your Life Points, Gaki!"

"Victor/V-victor-san!" Raito and Kiki cried out as Victor was hit by the fireballs, some of his cloths getting burnt as he was sent flying back a bit.

**Victor:4350-3850**

"Now Zera, tear him to shreds!" Pain ordered as Zera charged at Victor, it's claws out as it slashed him, Victor grunting in pain as a large gash was left on his chest.

**Victor: 3850-1050**

Victor pushed himself back up as his hair shadowed his eyes as he forced himself back up despite his injuries.

"I..is that all...old timer?" Victor weakly said as he looked up, a trail of blood leaking from his mouth, "I've literally met girls who hit harder than that."

"Victor! Get out of there! now!" Raito yelled.

"Shut up!" Pain snarled at him before glaring back at Victor, "You want a harder hit?! I'll show you! Reshef! End him!"

Reshef lifted one of his giant arms as he aimed it at Victor who stumbled slightly. Reshef then shot his arm forward. Time seemed to slow down for everyone as they saw the giant fist inch closer to Victor.

"..v..Victor/Victor-san!" Raito, Karin, and Kiki cried out as the fist was closer to hitting Victor.

Victor then smirked just as the fist impacted with him sending him flying into a wall leaving him imprinted in it before falling down.

**Victor: 1050-0**

Everyone gasped as they saw this while Pain began to laugh like a mad man.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How do you like that, Gaki?! I win! I WIN WIN WIN!" Pain cackled insanely. At this point a door was kicked down as Kenji, Hikari and Sora rushed in before gasping at the sight, "Ooh! More fresh meat!"

_Sa...that's what happened. I lost...Man, what a let down huh...come on...You can't really think it's over yet do you?_

"Hahahaha!...Matte...where's the I win thing?" Pain asked as everyone was confused,'I should've been declared the victor by now, damn it!"

"He's right," Raito blinked in realization, "At the end of a duel, it should declare the winner."

"Then what's going on?!" Karin demanded.

"Gah…" Victor groaned as he pushed himself up to his knees, coughing up a bit of blood, "Itai...ga…" he groaned as to Pain's shock, his wounds began to heal themselves again, "Alright...I take it back. That did hurt."

"..Grr...onore! How are you still standing?!" Pain demanded with a snarl.

"Ah...ore no kirifuda.(my trump card)" Victor explained as he stood back up. He then pulled a trap card from his hand, "Miracle Rising. A trap card that can only be used and only when my life points reach 0." he explained. "for every alien card in my grave, I gain an extra 500 life points."

**Victor: 0-1000**

"But...that card was in your hand….?" Pain began till Victor smirked.

"Simple, while Ultraman Ginga is in my graveyard thanks to you, I can activate it from my hand." he smirked. "But it's final ability activates now. I can summon one card with 'Ultraman' in its name from my graveyard." he smirked. "Next you'll say: what good will that do you stupid Gaki!?"

"What good will that do you you stupid Gaki!?" Pain said before he gasped as Victor predicted him correctly, "Grr...like that'll matter! I have more Life Points, and I have two high powered monsters on my field!"

"Maybe so…." Victor smirked as Ginga shone back onto the field. "But my spell also doubles my monsters attack points till the end of the next turn." he added as Ginga's entire body shone. "I believe your turn is over now."

**Ultraman Ginga: 2500-5000**

"Grr...fine! Take your move gaki! And make it count!" Pain snarled.

"Oh I will," he smirked as he drew his card while Ginga generated a counter, "Hm…" Victor began as he looked over the cards. "I activate Mark of Courage again," he smirked as all seven counters formed on Ginga. "With all seven counters now on him, Ginga can activate his ability, Ginga Especially!" he called out as Ultraman Ginga bumped his fists together forming a galaxy like spiral of energy before he spread his arms out, "That means all the monsters on your side of the field go bye-bye," Victor smiled happily.

"Naniyo?!" Pain yelled.

Ginga yelled as he fired a powerful rainbow colored blast from his entire body that cleared Pain's field of monsters away, reshef breaking into pieces as Zera was evaporated.

'My monsters!" Pain yelled before glaring at Victor, "ONORE!-!-!-!-!"

"Yesh...give me a break from the evil laughter, my head hurts enough as it is," Victor yawned a bit, "Besides, I have one last card to play." he smirked as he pulled a spell card from his hand, 'A handy Equip Spell called Megamorph. Thanks to this, my monster's Attack points are doubled since my Life Points are lower than yours."

Ginga then spread his arms apart as his body glowed and began to grow to giant size making everyone gawk at the giant standing before them.

**Ultraman Ginga: 5000-10000**

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this a whole lot," Victor grinned as he cracked his knuckles, Ginga mimicking him. Ginga then shot his arms out crossing them over one another as his crystals all flashed. Ginga then shot his arms before swinging them in a spiral like motion.

"GINGA CROSS SHOT!" Both Victor and Ginga shouted in unison, before Ginga set his right arm straight up and slamming his fist into his elbow setting his arms into a large L position. The entire side of Ginga's then glowed brightly before he fired a powerful multi colored beam of light that blinded the entire field as the beam hit Pain directly.

"O..Onore! ONORE!-!-!-!-!-!-!" Pain shouted as the resulting blast sent him crashing into the wall while Karin's bindings were destroyed.

**Pain: 6900-0**

**Winner: Victor**

"Now that's a real win..." Victor smirked as Ginga nodded in approval with him. Victor then walked over before he picked Karin up in his arms, "Ah...a hero's job is never done."

"Phew..thank Kami it's over.." Raito sighed in relief.

"H..hai…" Kiki agreed, still a bit shaken up after that duel.

"Hahahha...ahahahah...you think this is over?" Pain laughed as he weakly got up, not caring about his injuries.

"Yup I do," Victor responded.

"No, it's not! That woman is still free! She knows you guys got close! I was her prisoner cause I discovered her identity!" Pain shouted in near insanity, "She won't stop! This is a game! It's all a game! She wanted you all to find me!"

"...I already knew that..." Victor said in a serious tone, "Why else would they set up such a trap? I may not be very smart, but I can at least see that much."

"...You idiot! This wasn't a trap! She knew you'd kill me!"

"...kill?" they all blinked before the flamethrowers all aimed at Pain and lit him up.

"Hahah! I outlived my amusement huh?! huh, you bitch!" Pain laughed as he was on fire the other tried to help but the fire was too intense and kept them away, "You kids won't survive long...I warn you now.." he started as as he fell to his knees, "Leave…" with that he died, his body turning to ash.

"Sa...lets get out of here..." Victor said as he began to walk away.

"...y...yea…" Raito nodded slowly as he and the others began to follow, Kiki hiding behind him and Sora, _'What the hell is going on here at Duel Academy?'_

* * *

"Tick...tock..tick..tock...that's all the time that Pain had bought.." a cloaked figure sang as she was in front of the slot machine Victor and the others found before, "Heheh...oh it's so easy toying with..well, my toys," she said as he took out a new picture of Kiki, this one of her being in the swimsuit she wore during her Duel, "And don't you dare think you escaped me...You're mine sooner or later," the figure giggled as she licked the picture before folding it up and placing it back in the slot machine, "Oh well...might as well head back before anyone notices I'm missing...which is never.."

* * *

The sun began to rise as the group began to head back to the Slifer Dorm, quietly in hopes of nobody catching them.

"Ah...I suppose I better take Karin back to her dorm room," Victor said as he was still carrying the girl in his arms.

"Oh my god, you're all alive!" Warai's voice cried as she rushed out of the dorm and pulled them all into a group hug except Kenji.

"Gah! Can't...breath…" Sora gasped out.

"Ah Warai...not too tight I'm sore." Victor complained.

"I'll never let you go again~ I love you all so much!" she cried, crying waterfall tears as a puddle formed underneath, "Except the creepy death smelling emo with a wooden sword~! I don't even recognize him~!"

"...I'm not emo," Kenji stated with a twitch of his eyes, "Ah never mind...I need to get some rest," he sighed as he began walking away, "Oi Hikari, right?" he asked, looking back over his shoulder.

"..ano...hai?" Hikari asked, blushing a little.

"Do me a favor don't tell anyone what you heard back there, please."

"...oh..uh..okay," Hikari nodded a bit.

"Thanks...I'm just glad you're okay," he said as his lips curved into the faintest of grins before he walked off.

"...Kenji..kun..." she muttered as her friend blinked...she...was...blushing?!

"...Hikari..are you...blushing?" Sora blinked.

"Huh?! N..no!" Hikari yelped a bit as she shook her head a bit.

"Haha...kawai ga, Hikari-chan." Victor teased.

"U...uru…!" Hikari began.

"Oh! I just remembered something! We gotta get you guys in, stat! Otherwise the School Disciplinary Squad will find you!" Warai yelled, releasing the others from her hug.

"...the what?" the others blinked a bit.

"Ah...the Disciplinary Squad is a bunch of rule following killjoys," Victor said as he began walking, "But they can be a real pain. So let's head back to the dorm until I can get them to owe me another favor..."

"..You sounds like you knew about them a bit personally, Victor," Raito noted a bit.

"..a bit...I won't say much...except this. Remember that girl I warned you about on the first week you guys got here?" Victor asked, earning some nods from the others, "Well guess what? She's also the leader..so best be careful."

"Why is there a Discipline Squad anyway?" Sora couldn't help but ask

"Ah...well...you see, that may or may not have been partly my fault," Victor chuckled sheepishly, "You see...one of the rules is...well..the Abandoned Dorm is..well..kinda forbidden…" he said with a weak chuckle.

"I told you guys not to go!" Warai cried, "I already reported you all when you snuck in."

"WARAI!" everyone shouted.

"Oops~"

* * *

_O.N: oh well Warai once again screw things up._

_SZ: Oh yeah...big time. While our heroes managed to get out of the Abandoned Dorm safely, they have one more problem to deal with now._

_Z0: Talk about out of the frying pan and into the fire. From one problem to another._

_O.N: Anyway seems someone is out there living in the Abandoned Dorm...we got a serial killer on the loose!_

_SZ: Indeed...who exactly is this mystery killer?!_

_Z0: Well we do know, but for the sake of suspense we can't really tell anyone._

_SZ: Hai. But enough about that for now, time for this!_

* * *

**_Jikai, Digital Schooling!_**

Everyone: Ehh?!

Warai: Yeah if you guys want to stay on Duel Academy, you have survive being hunted by random students. Win 15 matches within a week and then duel the big 8 of the disciplinary squad. If ya lose once, you can kiss you dueling career bye bye.

Raito: I 'can't believe this!

Warai: Did I mention because of this, you're no longer allowed in the school?

Sora: Seriously?!

Warai: Yeah and you all need to start running...now.

?: I'm gonna enjoy beating you and taking those girls as my own!

Raito: You hurt them, and I'll make you regret it!

Duel 9: Fight for Freedom! Fight for Love! Roll's greatest trump card!

Roll: Ike, Raito-kun!

* * *

_O.N: Saa next dueling involves freedom, love and justice! maybe not that last one._

_Z0: Yup._

_SZ: Hai..guess that's it for now. Tune in next time! 'Till then, I'm Seanzilla115..._

_O.N: Well readers, I am the HYPE!_

_Z0: please don't let him deter you, till next time everyone Ja-ne._

_SZ: And we'll possibly see ya at the next chapter of Digi-Ponies a…*hears someone raiding the fridge*oi! Who's in there?!*run's off-screen*you better not be touching my dessert! It took my a long time to make those apple pastries and get them just right!_


	9. Fight for Freedom! Fight for Love!

_SZ: Hey minna. it's Seanzilla115 again. Before teh others get here, I want to apologize for not updating Azure rebellino and Azure side Stories sooner. but no worries, the next chapters are still in the making.*hears teh door open*and here are the o..*sees just Z0*...where's O.N?_

_Z0: O.N. needs some alone time or something, so good chance he won't be here to help out for this chapter. _

_SZ: Hai..so uh...last chapter, seems Warai got the others in pretty big trouble._

_Z0: Well lets see, she ratted them out for going to a forbidden section of the campus, the people she ratted them out to are now after their heads...so yeah big trouble. _

_SZ: Hai..hopefully things will be sorted out in this ..the disclaimer, aibou?_

_Z0: Hai, as usual neither of us own the primary source material for this fic, we don't have any say in the brands names and such, we do however own the OC characters that take place in this story, and the occasional concept for the OC decks they use just not the theme of said decks. So thats all we have to say on the subject, now be sure to be reading in a well lit room and enjoy. _

_SZ: Eeyup. Saa...showtime da._

* * *

"Freaking Warai..can't believe she got us into this mess," Sora grumbled as she and the others were in a dark room, a light shining down on them.

"Maa-maa…" Victor complained as he was bandaged up all over from his previous duel. "This is the worst way to start the morning. They at least give you a cup of coffee when they stick you in here, don't these guys watch cop shows."

"Victor..this is school. Not a cop drama," Raito sweatdropped.

"Then why did they put us in handcuffs?" Victor asked bluntly. "If these guys are going to be fake cops, then don't half ass it and give me my dang coffee!" he complained.

"And I want my one phone call!" Sora added.

"..." Kiki just whimpered as she hid behind Raito and hikari, the shy girl's body shaking like a leaf.

"Maa Daijoubu ga Kiki-chan." Victor said getting her attention. "This isn't the first time these guys have chained me up. Trust me when I say that I know a way out of this."

'..let's hope you're right, Victor," Hikari spoke as someone began to walk into the room.

"...Unless it involves her," Victor sighed, seeing a woman his age with long, azure blue hair with slight cyan highlights in it. She wore the female Obelisk Blue uniform, but it was slightly modified. It was much more...militaristic, it had golden epaulettes on her shoulders and a closed collar, her skirt and sides of her coat also had golden patterns as well, finally she had a blue bandana tied around her neck and tucked under her collar.

"..Victor Starjun. I should've known you'd be involved in this," the female Obelisk frowned, giving Victor a cold icy stare with her cold, emerald blue eyes, "You should know the Abandoned Dorm is strictly forbidden."

"Hai…" Victor sighed before his face became serious again. "Daga…" he added as everyone looked at him, "You should know full well by now Risa-chan...Victor Starjune don't play by others rules, furthermore I had my own valid reasons to go there; personally that is."

Risa just frowned at him for that, but only slightly before clearing her throat a little, "Regardless, you should know what happens to those who go in there...expulsion."

"What?!" Sora shouted as she moved up front, "but we didn't do anything wrong! We were..!"

"Urusei!" Risa shouted, making Sora flinch, "Those who break the rules of Duel Academy..will be punished by the Disciplinary squad!"

"That's what you always say," Victor sighed. "Your brother was right you really do need to relax now and then." he said to himself before a blade was aimed at his neck.

"..Do not mention my late brother, Starjun," Risa frowned dangerously.

"I think that if anyone in the room has more of a cause to be so angry here it's me," Victor countered, "But regardless, Risa-chan. I know the rules full well. Hell, I'm the one who came up with the rule for the abandoned dorm during my first year here," he went on, "However no matter the reason, we went in, and it's a damn miracle we came out so if you don't mind I'd very much like to go home and go to sleep."

"...No..you.." Risa began.

"Now now Risa, vhy don't we give them a chance?" a voice spoke up in a slight german accent, causing the group to turn to see a male Obelisk Blue student walk out of the shadows.

The male wore a modified version of the Obelisk Blue student outfit, it it resembled a scientist coat a bit. He had semi-medium length pale blond hair, and a pair of gold colored eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses.

_'...Huh...so this is Xander's replacement,'_ Victor noted mentally.

"...explain, Carn," Risa frowned at the male.

"Vell..while it is true zey broke the rule, I believe we can get more out of them..which is why I propose a challenge to zem," Carn replied.

"..A challenge?" Hikari repeated, overhearing this.

"Oh crap...he's not going to say what I think he is; is he?" Victor groaned in annoyance, "Kuso...it was such a pain to go through that once."

"Huh?" Raito blinked as he and the girls looked at him, "What're you talking about?"

"What he means, Mr. Volnutt, is if you and your friends can win 15 duels, and manage to beat all 8 of ze members of ze Disciplinary squad, zen you are free to go," Carn answered.

"Gah…!" Victor groaned as he bashed his head into the table before them breaking it clean in two with his strike. "Kuso...it was such a pain to go through all those duels last time and then I only had one partner. But at least then we were both able to days without sleep." he ranted not caring if it made sense.

"However...there is a catch," Carn spoke up, "While you may stay in ze island and rest in ze Slifer Dorm, you may not go to class."

"Wait...you mean I get to spend a bunch of time and not go to school?" victor asked as he looked up, "Ah…" _"I'm trying to see a bad side to that but as far as I see it it's sweet."_

"However, you have to spend whatever money you have on you to buy food from ze cafeteria. That was free since you were in school, but sadly, it is not."

'_...I knew it was too good to be true,' _Victor groaned mentally, crying anime tears. "Yosh…" he said as he jumped up. "We all accept!" he said.

"Vonderbar!" Carn grinned as he turned towards Risa, 'Unless you have a problem with zat, fraulinge?"

"...no…" Risa sighed as she moved her blade away from Victor, "I do not."

"Ah sweet," Victor sighed in joy as he banged his wrists and broke the handcuffs off. "Ah those things pinched," he joked.

"Wait you mean you could have just snapped those things off at any second and could have hulked our way out!?" everyone(minus Carn and Risa) asked.

"Meh..wanted to, but meh," Victor shrugged, making his friends face fault. "What? You try being shocked and pummeled by monsters all night it makes a guy lazy." he defended.

"Ah…" they all sighed.

"Hey wait a minute I just realised something?" Sora spoke up. "Where the hell is that Kenji guy!?"

* * *

Kenji sat on the ground but to his back where the unconscious bodies of all the discipline members who came after him all of them with bruises and bonks on their heads.

"Weaklings...but..it is expected when you deal with grunts and stuff," Kenji scoffed a bit.

* * *

(Cue opening)

**WHY? Suki na kimochi wa surudoi toge (Is it that dear feelings are sharp thorns)**

**WHY? Mayoisugiru to jibun ni sasaru(Is it when we go astray they prick us?)**

**Dandan to hanabira o sakaseru bara no you demo(Even if it makes petals bloom bit by bit like a rose)**

**Hontou wa kokoro ni furueteiru ai ga kowai(In fact it shakes my heart love is scary)**

**Kowaresou de...(kowaresou de...)(I seem to break...*I seem to break...*)**

**Dakishimete kureru yori motto wakatte hoshii(Rather than embracing me, I want you to understand some more)**

**Yasashisa wo kureru yori samishisa o koete yuku chikara hoshii(Rather than give me kindness, I want to the strength to overcome loneliness)**

**Makenai ai datte kono mune ni kanarazu aru hazu yo(Even unbeatable love, I must surely have in my heart)**

**Tashikana ai datte motomereba itsuka wa mieru kara(If it's a certain love I seek, someday I shall find it)**

**Ima dounatte yukou to...ima unmei ni sakarau(If it makes me believe in the strength...to go on no matter how things turn out to be...)**

**Tsuyosa wo... shinjisasete(Too turn..against destiny!)**

* * *

**Duel 9: Fight for Freedom! Fight for Love! Roll's greatest trump card!**

* * *

"Hi guys! How'd it go?!" Warai waved as she stood outside the school, seeing Raito-tachi walk out.

"...You!" Sora growled as she charged at Warai and began to comically strangle her, "This is all your freaking fault, you pink haired idiot!"

"Maa…" Victor sighed as he walked past them, "Again with this silly gauntlet challenge," he complained, "Warai, be sure to wake me up after my nap. I need to get to kicking peoples butts so I can get to my next nap," he yawned out.

"Okey dokey lokey, Vicky," Warai saluted, unaffected by Sora's stranglings.

"You don't seem to worried, Victor," Raito noted. "How did you get through this challenge last time?"

"Meh, the 15 wins were easy. Going up against the Big 8..that was hard. I barely beat all of them by the skin of my teeth..though I did end up losing later after that," he answered.

"Losing...you mean that one lost you had that Daigo told us about a while ago?" Raito asked.

"..indeed," Victor nodded as he began to walk away, "Word of advice..be prepared. in any moment, the P.A system will go off, and students will, and I repeat, _will _be going after you." he explained as he walked off.

"...I wonder what he meant by…?" Hikari began.

-Hello. Zis is Carn Schrodenger of ze Disciplinary squad, und I have special announcement for all of you, Students of Duel Academy!- Carn's voice echoed throughout the p.A System.

* * *

-It appears a few naughty students have broken ze rules und have to be expelled-

"Hmm? Expelled?" a student asked as he was working on a duel runner. "Oh...those guys must be some couple of badasses." he joked from behind his welding mask.

* * *

-however..we in ze Disciplinary squad have decided to give zem a chance-

A student with short, snow white hair sighed only a bit as he was in a meditative stance. "Yare yare...what an annoyance." he complained with a sigh as he scratched his head. "It's like every other day is another pointless distraction."

* * *

-of zey can manage to win 15 duels und beat the Big eight, zey can stay-

"..." a student with what looked like two small, bronze claw marks on each cheek blinked a bit as he looked up from his book "Oh sounds like they are in a big pinch." he noted with a somewhat worried look. "I hope they will be alright."

* * *

-und zis is vere you come in, students of Duel Academy! If you manage to beat zem all, you vill earn a spot in ze Disciplinary Squad!-

"..The hey is goin' on?" someone with a southern accent blinked as two female figures got off the boat holding some late arrivals.

"I'm..not so sure," the second female figure answered.

* * *

-So do your best, und you vill be greatly rewarded!-

"...I see what he meant now…" Hikari sweatdropped a little as Kiki began to hide behind Raito, shivering.

"Yeah...You guys really should run," Warai warned, "Everyone here knows if you're on the discipline squad, you can do just about anything you want."

"Wait what?" Sora blinked before seeing she was choking a dummy, _'...how does she do that?!'_

"As for me, I don't' want no part in it. So….bye bye, Warai waved as she left in a pink blur.

"Gah! The one time she doesn't end up dropping us down a pit hole into a panic room," Raito complained, "Well...I guess we should follow Victor's lead and head back and hide ourselves in the Slifer dorm till we can think of a plan."

"Good idea," Hikari nodded as the group of four headed back to the Slifer Dorm, Kiki still hiding behind raito.

Unaware to the group, someone was watching them from the shadows, teh figure mainly looking at the girls.

* * *

Raito-Tachi made it back to the Slifer dorm, where they found things to be somewhat peaceful, Victor was sleeping on the couch while Kenji was doing push up on the ground, neither of the two looking at all worried with the impending duels to come.

"...How're they so calm about this?" Hikari blinked

"It's simple." Kenji responded as he got up off the ground. "We don't have to worry so much about the first 15 duels," he explained as he put his trench coat back on. He then opened a closet as about ten students all fell out; all of them completely out cold. "I've taken care of these ten when they got here, so now we only have to worry for the more courageous ones that will come."

"So... that'll leave us with 5 more duels then," Sora blinked before grinning a bit, "Sweet. Nice job, Kenji."

Kenji nodded his thanks before he grabbed his sword and duel disc. "I will be going for a walk, if I happen to take care of anymore I will let you know. But till then keep guard."

"Got it," Raito nodded as Kenji began to walk away.

"Me, Hikari, and Kiki are gonna head up to our room, raito. After what happened last night, we can use a change of cloths," Sora said as she and the other girls began to walk towards their room.

"Okay, be careful, we don't know what kind of freaks might come after us." Raito warned, "I'll stick here and make sure no one gets near the dorm."

"Good idea," Hikari nodded.

"b..be careful, R..Raito-kun," Kiki stuttered a bit as she, Hikari, and sora left.

"I will." he smiled warmly.

"Aww...that's so sweet," Victor chuckled a bit, waking up.

"Huh?" Raito blinked as he turned to see Victor sit up.

"You and your girlfriend. It's sweet how much you two care for one another," He smiled as he took the bandages covering most of his chest off.

"...T..true but…" Raito paused as he rubbed the back of his head a little, blushing heavily, "w...we're not r..really boyfriend and Girlfriend…"

"_Dude..don't' deny it..you got the hots for that shy little angel," _Gyroman grinned as he appeared next to Raito, _"Not that I blame ya. I'd take that little beauty out any…"_

*BAM!*

"_Ow!" _he winced as he rubbed his head, a bump on it after Roll had hit him.

"_Eh. I would have warned him, but he doesn't learn that way,"_ Megaman sighed.

"N_o he doesn't, Mega-kun..no he doesn't," _Roll sighed before giggling a bit, _"Still, it is cute to see Raito-kun and Kiki-chan together."_

'_Ahh mou..you too, Roll?' _Raito groaned mentally, his blush increasing.

"_It seems the boy is in denial of his feelings." _Barel said out loud as he floated behind Victor.

'_Why do I feel someone else is teasing me now?!' _Raito groaned mentally.

"Oi calm down buddy. It's just a little light teasing, you act as if this is your first relationship." Victor noted.

"..."

"...Wait...it is, isn't it?" Victor gawked. "Well that does explain a lot then, doesn't it Barrel-chi?" he spoke to his spirit who nodded in agreement.

"W...what do you mean 'explains a lot'?" Raito asked, trying to shake the heavy blush off his face.

"Oi, it's nothing bad. It's just whenever anyone brings up any thing to do with your and Kiki-chan's romance, you get all flustered. It's like you're taking on traits of her personality," Victor explained, "And again I stress, no one is making any fun here. It's just some friendly teasing no harm meant."

"..R...Right," Raito nodded as he sat down.

"Ah...but I suppose with what's going on, you're in no mood to talk about your love life so my bad."

"I..it's alright Victor. It's just...you kinda took me a bit by surprise there when you said me and Kiki w...were a couple," Raito stated, trying to fight back the heavy blush on his face still.

"Really? Well I'm surprised I'm the first to say it to you, everyone in the entire school thinks the same, heck, you two are the unofficial class couple."

"R...Really?" Raito blinked.

"Is Megaman blue?" he countered.

"..." Raito slowly nodded at that.

"Daga…" he said getting his attention again. "I suppose it's not all that bad to talk about these things now and again, it really helps us ignore the fact we pretty much have bounties on our hides." he sighed as he fell back. "But we have a pretty good advantage at the moment."

"Yea...thanks to Kenji, we already have 10 wins…"

"Indeed, they forgot we have a complete wild card on our side, they have no clue what his deck is comprised of and they never will since he ties up the losers he's beat." he added as he looked at the students Kenji tied up. "In short, they can't beat us if they don't know we have a pretty strong guard dog."

"..That is true," Raito noted before he heard someone knock on teh door, "Hmm?"

"Ahh..those must be the late arrivals," Victor noted, making Raito blink in confusion.

"Wait..late arrivals?"

"Hai, just like Kenji-kun we have students that arrive later than others due to various things like family emergencies or over booking of transportation."

"I see...I'll get it then," raito offered as he sat up and opened the door, "Yes?"

"Excuse me, but is this th' Slifer dorm by any chance?" a girl(possibly a year older than Raito) asked. She wore a plaid button shirt over a white shirt, both tied up to expose her belly and hugged her DD-Cups that were almost as big as her head, and jeans with the legs torn off at a point. She adjusted her stetson hat a bit and moved a bit of her dirty-blond ponytail back to the back of her head. She also had three freckles on each of her cheeks, and a pair of emerald green eyes.

Behind her was a girl her age with long, stylized dark purple hair that was curled in the back, a curled bang in the front hiding one of her sapphire blue eyes. She wore a black and pure white, long sleeved dress shirt with bits of dark purple around the neck collar, a part of it opened to reveal a bit of her E-Cup sized cleavage, black pantes with what looked like three diamonds embedded into the sides, and a pair of black and pure white dress shoes.

"Ah indeed it is," Victor said as he came up behind Raito. His eyes then widened as he got a good look at the girls, "Ladies please come in." he gestured.

"Why thank you, darling," the dark violetette smiled as she and the blond walked in.

"Why it's what any gentleman should do for a beautiful young woman." Victor smiled.

The second girl giggled a bit at that.

"By the way, we just got here, and we just heard about some students gettin' in trouble about somethin'..what's that all about, pardner?" the blond couldn't help but ask.

"Ah...that whole business." Victor sighed. "See there is a section of the school off limits and my and my friends had no other option but to go there, I tried to politely explain the situation, but the one in charge of the Discipline Squad doesn't listen very well, this was the one option that allowed us to stick around." he explained. "But luckily one of our friends is pretty much taking care of it without even trying."

"Ah see…" the blond noted, "Ah have one last question..is there a RAito Volnutt here by any chance?"

"That's me..why? Is something wrong?" Raito couldn't help but ask.

"Ahh have a message from yer future brother in law," the blond answered as she pulled out a small note and handed to him.

"Eh?" Raito blinked as he looked at the note, ''Dear Raito...got two more girls for ya to look after...and don't worry about decks. I helped them out with that. Gai'..." _'Well...at least he's honest..I guess.'_

"Ah seem you girls are here to stay," Victor noted as he read over Raito's shoulder, "Ah...of all the times for Daigo to go on vacation," he sighed, "..oh well...oh! I forgot. What're your names? I..kinda need to know so I don't end up losing track, and for the student registry and all that," he explained.

"Alexis Jacksonville, but y'all can call me AJ fer short," the blond replied.

"And I'm Shurei Kandai," the dark violetette added with a slight bow.

"Yosh. Well welcome, AJ-san, Kandai-san," Victor bowed as he grabbed the top of Raito's head and made him do the same, "Give me a few minutes, and I'll find out which room you two will be staying in." he explained as he went to grab a room list.

"..So uh...aside from what's goin' on, anythin' we need to know about?" AJ asked.

"That kind of depends," Victor responded, "If you mean anything like well that then no not really."

"Ah see…"

"However, there is some mindless gossip to tell but, I doubt you girls would care for something so trivial like Raito and Kiki-chan's relationship."

"..wait..did you say..'Kiki'?" Shurei asked.

"Yes indeed." Victor answered, "Why? Do..?"

"Hey Victor! Where's the…" Sora began as she walked in, wearing her old outfit before she noticed the two newcomers, "..AJ? Shurei?"

"Sora?" Shurei and AJ blinked.

"Do..you three know each other?" Raito asked.

"No I think they just so happen to randomly know one anothers names." Victor said sarcastically.

"..Well, remember those other friends hikari mentioned when we first got here, Raito?" Sora asked back, earning a small nod, "Well..this is them."

"Ahh.."

"Speaking of Hikari, where is she?" Shurei asked.

"She's upstairs changing. Kiki's here too," Sora added, "Oh, and one last thing..watch out for Warai."

"Warai?" Shurei and AJ repeated.

"Who the hay is…?" AJ began.

At that rumbling was heard shaking the whole dorm.

"Wh..what in the world is..?!" Shurei began until...

"...Wait wait wait. What do you mean you forgot the song?" Warai's voice asked outside the door, "No it's good! it's good! Just..take my Duel Applicator and hit random."

"Oh no.." Sora groaned as the door was kicked open.

**-I'm a bitch! I'm a lover! I'm a child! I'm a mother! I'm a sinner..-**

"Okay okay…" Warai as a carnival girl outfit again stopped, "Turn it off turn it off."

At that, the music stopped.

"It did not work...it did not work." she sighed.

"Following your example," Sora quipped.

"Ohh~ bitchy...oh shit is that the newbies?" she asked as she began walking towards AJ and Shurei before Sora and Hikari(who just came down) got in her way.

"Now wait War…"

"Out of my way~" Warai said in a sing-songy voice as she pushed the two aside.

"Ow! Hey!" Sora snapped.

Warai then bowed before AJ and Shurei and took Shurei's hand and kissed it.

"Eh?" Shurei blinked at the sudden action before moving her hand back a bit.

"...uh..ah take it 'this'..is Warai?" Aj asked Sora, pointing at the bubbly pinkette.

"Eeyup..one of the most annoying people you'll ever meet," Sora answered in a dead-pan tone.

"Well Warai can be a bit eccentric, but she grows on you," Victor added, "But this is still different than I initially expected of her."

"That is true...This _is_ kinda unusual, even for Warai," Raito noted.

"..That sounds like a challenge," Warai said as she grinned and look at AJ, "Do you like Apples?"

"..Ah was raised on a apple farm, yes. why?" AJ asked.

"..."

* * *

"MMMM!" AJ muffled in a tank fill with apple and instead of water it was apple juice.

"Warai, what the hell?!" Raito snapped at teh bubbily pinkette.

"Don't worry. The key is located in the apples," she assured non-chelantely.

"You realize she can't do that without opening her mouth, right?!"

"No...but I do realize...the key's right here in my shirt pocket….oops." Warai giggled sheepsihly before everyone looked to see AJ...had eaten all the apples and drank the apple juice in there but looked pissed.

"...Warai..you better start running," Hikari warned.

"huh? Wh…" Warai began to teh container AJ was in shattered after one kick, "..."

"Grr…" AJ growled as she glared at Warai, wringing her hat out before putting it back on.

"Wow! I bet you took lesson from Chun-Li," Warai noted before she saw AJ charging towards her, "..and that's my cue to leave. Whoop whoop whoop!" she whooped as she ran away from the angry cowgirl.

"Eh, she'll be fine," Victor and Sora said in unison before they gave each other a high five.

"...I..I'm at a loss here. Not one moment I'm here, and I'm still confused," Shurei admitted.

"Welcome to Duel Academy!" Warai shouted, running by as AJ ran after her.

"..I..I think i need to lay down," Shurei sighed as she turned towards Victor, "Did you happen to figure out which room me and AJ will be staying in, Victor dear?"

"...Oh who am I kidding? Just take any empty one," he shrugged throwing the paper he had away. "there are plenty to choose from anyway. Heck Kenji just up and picked a random room and went in, I'm surprised he didn't pick one with people."

"I see…"

"Hey by the way! Can someone tell that shady guy over there to stop staring at me and the girls?!" Warai shouted as she ran by. "Its creepy."

"Shit shit shit!" the figure cursed as he ran.

"Wait till the fanservice you idiot lame ass prev!" she said before she froze, "...uh oh.."

*WHAM!*

Warai was soon sent flying and crashed right into the wall of Slifer Dorm, her face literally stuck in it.

"...damn," Victor blinked as Sora was on the ground, laughing her ass off, "Girl can kick."

"Tch..ah can see why y'all hate her, Sora," Aj frowned as she walked up to the tomboy, "girl's more annoying than a dog that won't stop chasing it's tail."

"Actually i gotten kind of used to her even more after hearing her story...she's not all bad just attention needy," Sora said before telling AJ Warai story regarding the pinkette's sister.

"...Ah see...A..ah should apologize to her later.." AJ said before sweatdropping a bit, seeing warai trying to pull herself out, "If she ever gets out of that wall that is."

"Don't she needs a good kick now and then."

"...uh huh.."

"...where's Kiki? She should've been out here by now," Hikari noted, noticing the shy pinkette wasn't there.

"I'm looking at her right now!" Warai shouted, "By the way, her hooters got boom-boom."

"Boom...boom?" Shurei blinked.

"Maybe it's best we not know what she means.".

"I mean she went up a notch boom boom!" Warai shouted, "as in her melons got an upgrade!"

"..."

"Guess what Raito? she's wearing a-Kiki, where'd you get the…?"

*BAM!*

"Sleepy time~."

"...Ah'm not even goin' to ask," AJ sweatdropped.

"Y..yea...still..best check to see if she's alright," Hikari suggested.

"Nah I'm sure she's fine."

* * *

"...what...the...hay…?" Aj slowly said, gawking a bit at what Kiki was wearing while Raito tried his best not to look, that later blushing heavier than a tomato right now.

Kiki blushed heavily as the outfit she was wearing was rather..revealing. It was a greenish jumpsuit that hugged her figure, with bits of what looked like bat wings around the waist area. On her back was a cape that looked a bit tattered. What was weird though..Warai wasn't even the one who put it on her.

"Hey Police girl, do you have the target?" Warai said her eyes literally spinning as she had a huge lump on her head having been hit with a stuffed rabbit.

"..Not even going to ask," Hikari sweatdropped.

"..."

"Oi Raito..are you ok?" Victor asked his friend a little worried over the ever growing red on face.

"..."

"_RAITO!" _Megaman shouted.

"Huh? Wh..wha?" Raito stuttered, shaking the blush off a bit.

"Oi you okay? you kind of blanked out there," Victor stated.

"Y...yea...I'm ok," Raito nodded.

"He blushing cause sexy costume I didn't put in Kiki," Warai dizzily answered before going back to sleep.

"Oi, pick one! awake or asleep! don't just switch back forth like that!" Sora snapped.

"Zzz...midget," Warai giggled in her sleep.

"Can I kill her this time?" Sora asked half serious half joking.

"...Midget...flatey…"

"...that's it. Where's the ax?! I'm…!" Sora began before she was hit slightly in the neck ,"...buttermilk biscuits…" she then fell on her face, snoozing.

"Huh...didn't think that still worked," Aj noted as she looked at her hand a bit.

"...um…" Shurei Began as she walked next to Kiki, "Why don't I help Kiki find something more decent to wear? Come along, Kiki dear."

"Umm this is..umm..ano..my duel outfit" she muttered under her breath.

"...Beg pardon?" Shurei blinked.

"My...duel outfit." she mumbled again.

"...I'm sorry but...did you say...you're duel outfit?"

"Huh...well this is new." Victor said.

"It's a family tradition...on my mom's side to have...an iconic look."

"On your mom side?" they asked before Kiki pulled out a magazine of Miss Duel Girl. Basically, it was sorta like one of those idol or in more pervert (well, certain pervert circle) a playboy magazine. But not really for dueling, featuring the top 12 calendar girls of dueling. On it, the gang saw the duelist of febuary wearing an outfit that looked similar to Felicia from Darkstalkers with bits of Taokaka mixed in.

"Ahh...m...miss February…." Raito blushed.

"A fan favorite…" Victor appreciated

"S...she's my mother," Kiki explained, making them all blink.

"you know... I can see it now," Victor said, having recovered the quickest from the surprise.

"Wait. Your mom's a…" Hikari began.

"H...hai…" Kiki nodded, blushing heavily, "It's how she met my father...her cameraman back then."

"..I...I see…" Raito noted, blushing heavily once more.

'_That's a recent pic...Kiki's mom still got it going on! A definite MILF!' _Gyroman grinned before Roll bonked him hard in the head, _"OW! What?! I was being honest!"_

_"You realized you were about to get the mother of all hits any minute now, right?' _Megaman deadpanned.

"_...it was worth it just to say that..cause again, that Kiki girl's mom is one..hot…"_

"_Grr…"_

"_And that's my cue to run," _Gyroman quickly said as he shifted to his helicopter form and flew off, an angry Roll chasing after him.

"Even when not on set mom wears that under all her clothing in case she gets into an official duel." Kiki informed, "As I told you all..I'm a Muto," she sighed making everyone(making a surprised and shocked AJ and Shurei) note how she said the tone with a bit of disapproval. "Great Grandpa Yugi had a look that remains in our memory to this day."

"You bet your ass!" Warai shouted coming out the wall...well except the piece surrounding her neck, "I mean he pulled off not wearing his sleeves and making his shirt or jacket whatever that was a cape!"

"That was pretty cool," Victor agreed.

"So you're saying it's like a tradition for your family to have an iconic look?" AJ asked.

"Grandpa Yugi's kids were really big on following the legacy."

"And now that has been...passed on to you so it seems."

"...Mother mailed me this weeks ago. It just arrived," Kiki stated, "D..demo…"

"..what is it?"

"I haven't worn this since I was 7." she whimpered.

"...wow that's really expandable." Warai blinked stretching the surprisingly malleable suit, "Makes me wonder how it would feel if you and Raito…"

"WARAI!"

"Shutting up." she said heading for the door but the piece of wall around her neck made her fall and hit her head when she went for the door, "Ouchies."

"...e...excuse me…I..I need to be alone," was all Kiki said as she ran out the door.

"..." Raito just looked in worry, hoping she was alright.

* * *

"What are you doing?" AJ asked, Warai staring outside the window.

"He's watching us...with his beedy eyes and stupid telescope….where that laptop i'm sure i got that two guys and a cup video."

"...You are crazy, girl," AJ sweatdropped.

"Watch," Warai said getting her laptop and playing a video before showing it, "Three...two…"

"GAAAH!" a voice screamed outside, "Who the fuck came up with this shit?!"

"Eat it fag! EAT IT!" Warai laughed.

Whoever it was had tried to make a run for it, only for him to crash into Kenji who was glaring down at him.

"I can't even get a good nights sleep without having to beat someone to near death," he groaned angrily.

"Guh!" the figure yelped as he ran for it.

"Baka," Kenji sighed as he tossed his sword up as it came down he turned around and did a bicycle kick that sent the wooden blade flying and hitting him in the back of the head sending him face first into a tree.

"Where is he?! where's the perv?!" Sora's voice shouted.

"No need to shout," Kenji complained holding his head, he then went over and grabbed the figure by his collar before lifting him up off the ground. "Now tell me why I shouldn't knock every last tooth out of your mouth?"

"Look.I was getting pictures of those girls for my boss!"

"...By any chance,is he an Obelisk?"

"No….Well, he was. but he got demoted to Ra last year."

"...let him go." Warai spoke, appearing behind teh boy before taking him and giving him back his camera, "He won't do it again, right?"

"Umm...yeah thanks." he nodded running off

"Why did you…?"

"I replaced that camera with one i had...filled with digitally altered yaoi pictures."

"...You are quite possibly true brilliance," Kenji blinked a bit before he turned around, "I'm going back to bed. Try not to wake me again."

* * *

"Oh yeah give me the…" the boss of the student from earlier grinned as he turned on the camera and…"...GAHHH! WHAT is this shit?!"

"Huh What're you…?" teh student began before his boss slammed the camera on him.

"This is full of Yaoi! I asked for pictures of those three girls from Slifer!"

"I swear boss I got em...but then that the...well you know that guy with the sword caught me and tried to kill me." he explained. "Then this chick with pink hair gave me the camera back and I booked it."

"...grr…"

"b..but good news! I saw that shy girl run out earlier! she's probably somewhere on campus!"

"..."

"I feel like i'm gonna regret mentioning this."

"Depends if this works out..for me."

* * *

Inside the forest, Kiki laid against one of the trees, her hair shadowing her her eyes as she stared at the ground. She didn't know why she ran, but she felt..upset. Was it because she told her friends about her mom? Was it about talking about her family? She couldn't tell. It was strange, she felt so upset, yet she had no clue as to why...what was it about telling her friends whom she was close to those things that made her feel this way. Unless could it have been something else entirely? Before she could stand up, a rustling sound caught her attention.

"Wh...who's there?" the shy pinkette nervously asked as she quickly got up, "k...Kenji-san?..S..Sora-chan? W...Warai?...R..Raito-kun?"

"...heh…" a voice scoffed a bit as a figure walked out of the shadows, "Wrong answer."

* * *

"KYAAAA!"

"That was Kiki!" Hikari gasped when the group heard the scream. Raito was the first of them to run out the door towards the woods where the scream came from.

"Hey, wait up!" Sora shouted as she chased after him, the others soon following after.

* * *

"L..let go of me!" Kiki whimpered as she struggled to free herself from the figure's grip.

"Shut it. I'm here to collect what's mine, and you're one of them," the figure smirked as he closed in on Kiki's face until…

"Oi!"

"Huh?" the figure blinked before he was slugged hard in the face, causing him to stumble back and release Kiki, "Gah that hurt…." he complained, holding the spot where he was punched.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice frowned dangerously, making the figure look to see Raito glaring at him.

"R...Raito-kun…" Kiki whispered as Sora and the others came running into the area.

"Kiki!" Hikari gasped as she and sora ran up to the shy pinkette," Are you alright?"

"H...hai…" Kiki nodded, her body still a bit shaken up.

"Hey, asshole! what did you do?!" Sora snapped at the figure as he came into the light, revealing was was a Ra Yellow student with messed up brown hair.

"..What does it look like?" he frowned as he spit out what blood he had in his mouth, "I'm claiming what should be rightfully mine...like you and the rest of the new girls."

"Teme…" Victor growled, "You're that same prick from last year. You got your sorry ass demoted down to Ra." he explained.

"No thanks to you! I was one of the biggest duelist in Obelisk Blue! all the girls would line up just to be my boyfriend! but you and that stupid Risa Truesdale had to catch me!"

"Yeah, well I don't take too well to people like you," victor explained. "And you just attacked a friend of mine. And let me warn you, I don't pull my punches." he growled, cracking his knuckles.

"Shut up! because of you, no girl would want to talk to me ever! Which is why I tried to make Kiki Kibou mine. All the girls here should be rightfully mine!" he snapped.

"No one belongs to anyone." Victor spoke anger clear in his voice shocking them a bit. "You can't own another person...people like you are the only ones in the world I don't mind hurting."

"...Whatever…as soon as I'm done.." he began as he pointed at teh girls, "They're mine."

"You just don't learn do you," Victor growled as Raito walked past him.

"If you want a duel…" Raito began as he looked up, anger clearly shown in his eyes, "I'll be your opponent."

"Hmm?" the Ra Yellow raised an eyebrow.

"You hurt my friend…" Raito frowned as he brought his Duel Disk out and slid his deck in, "So now I'm going to return the favor."

"...heh. Fine..let's make it a wager then..if i win, those five girls there, they come back with me to Ra Yellow," the student smirked as he brought his Duel Disk out.

"And if I win..Victor, and anyone else here if they'd like to join...gets to hurt you..badly," Raito added.

"...heh..fine..but I doubt i'll lose," the Ra yellow student smirked as he and Raito activated their duel Disk.

"Kick his ass, Raito!" Sora shouted as she and Hikari helped Kiki up and walked over to the others.

"Duel!"

**Raito: 4000**

**Ra Yellow Student: 4000**

"I'll go first," the Ra Yellow student said as he drew his card, "And I'll summon Vorse Raider in Attack mode!" A monster appeared on the field it was a fiendish warrior decked in suit of armor that consisted of green pants, with a large black belt with multiple purple spheres embedded in it, his torso was covered in a vest of black armor with green trim and purple spheres embedded in it and a connected collar with a red gem hanging off it, his arms were covered in similar armor while he carried a halberd like weapon.

**Vorse Raider: DARK/Beast-Warrior/4/1900/1200/Card Lore: This wicked Beast-Warrior does every horrid thing imaginable, and loves it! His axe bears the marks of his countless victims**

"Then I'll end my turn! So take your best shot!"

"Fine," Raito frowned as he drew next, "..You think it's funny thinking you can own girls?"

"Yea..because all girls are good for his being servants, both in and out of the bedroom," the Ra student scoffed, making most of the girls watching frown.

"...Let's see how you like it when you're being attacked by one. I summon Net Savior Meddy in Attack mode!" Raito yelled. In a bright flash Raito's monster appeared on the field she resembled an ordinary girl dressed in a white nurse like uniform that consisted of a white dress with two pink going down her chest to the sides of her dress and ending at two rounded accents, she wore a purple colored jump suit on underneath the dress with tall white boots and white gloves. Her head was covered by purple hat that had a cylinder on the back of her head like if her hair done up in a bun, and she had two cables that acted as bangs framing the light pink visor over her eyes, finally she had a white nurses cap on top of her head.

**Net Savior Meddy: LIGHT/4/1500/1200/Spellcaster/Effect: Once per turn, flip a coin. If Heads: Increase your Life Point by 300 X the number of cards in your hand. If Tails: Lower your opponent's Life Points by 200 X the number of Cards in their hand.**

"..Tch. what's she supposed to do?"

"Watch. I'm activating her special ability," Raito stated as he pulled a coin out, heads, I gain 300 Life Points for each card in my hand. tails, you lose 200 life points for each card in your hand...feeling lucky...punk?" he then tossed the coin into the air. It flipped in the air for a few seconds before it fell back into his hand, landing on..tails, "..looks like lucks not on your side. Meddy, treat him to a unhealthy dose of medicine."

"_Hai_,_" _Meddy nodded, glaring at the male before her as she made a blue pill like object appear in her hand before throwing it at the Ra Student, the object exploding into blue smoke as he began to cough.

**Ra Yellow Student: 4000-3000**

"Tch, big deal! my monster's stronger than your stupid nurse!" he snapped, making Meddy frown more.

"Which is why I'm activating Rush recklessly, giving her an extra 700 ATK for this turn,' Raito stated as Meddy's attack points went up, an aura covering her.

**Net Savior Meddy: 1500-2200**

"Meddy, attack his Vorse Raider!" Raito ordered, Meddy created another pill only this time it was red, it then flew into Vorse Raider's mouth, making the monster grip its throat as it gagged on the pill before his body began to fall apart as it shattered into pixels.

**Ra Yellow Student: 3000-2700**

"And I end with a face down," Raito said as he placed a card into his Spell/Trap card zone, your move."

**Net Savior Meddy: 2200-1500**

"Dang...Raito just went all out right there," AJ noted.

"Indeed..still, I'm glad that monster is gone. It was just..horrid..plus," Shurei began as she glared at the Ra Yellow Student, "It fitted _him_ perfectly."

"Couldn't agree more," Sora added, resisting the urge to go out there and deck that perv hard in the face.

"My move..draw!" the Ra student shouted as he drew his next card, "I summon Gene-Warped Warwolf in Attack mode!" A tall white colored monster then appeared on the field, it's white torso and four arms had dark black tribal markings across his chest and around his elbows, it's flat distorted human like face had what looked like a light pink colored form of armor around it's face like a mask and it's shoulders. It had a black mane of fur in the back of it's head going down it's back with two hairless bat like ears extending from the top of it's head. It's waist was covered in armor, while each of it's hands was covered in black armor that ended in red claws.

**GeneWarped Warwolf: EARTH/Beast-Warrior/4/2000/100/Card lore: This Warwolf was given incalculable strength through horrific genetic manipulation. it's gentle nature was completely wiped out, and it now lives to only unleashed destruction.**

"Ugh! What the heck is that thing?!" Sora yelled in disgust of the monster, "It looks like somebody just took a werewolf and threw it into a blender with a whole bunch of crap!"

"Shut it, future slave! Warwolf, destroy that nurse!" the Ra Student snapped as the Warwolf charged at Meddy before it was bounced off by a barrier, "Nani?!"

"You activated my Life aura trap..with it, I can choose one of two effects, and I chose the first, negating your monster's attack," Raito stated as the barrier on Meddy disappeared.

"Buying your self another turn won't do you much, you can only protect yourself from me for so long," the Ra student frowned as he ended his turn.

"And you're not gonna last long if you keep summoning monsters with no traps to defend it," Raito countered as he drew from his deck, "First, I'll summon Net Savior Ring in attack mode." His field flashed as another new monster appeared on it, this one was of a girl dressed in a bright yellow suit with orange stripes and blue ends to the bellbottom like tips of her pant legs and sleeves revealing the pink mittens and boots she had underneath, her suit had a large blue collar with an orange stripe across it and revealing the collar and upper portion of a pink colored body suit suit underneath, finally she wore a bright yellow helmet with a blue stripe flanked by orange stripes down the middle and a large golden ring on the tip of her helmet, it also had two 'pony tails' made of five rings on each side of her head.

**Net Savior Ring: LIGHT/3/1600/1300/Spellcaster/Effect: When this card destroys an opponent's monster, increase your Life Points by 400.**

"So you summoned another girl..big deal," the Ra student scoffed, making Ring's eye twitch a bit.

"How about this then? I equip Ring wit Charged Shot, giving her an extra 700 attack points," Raito stated as Ring's 'pony tails' lit up.

**Net Savior Ring: 1600-2300**

"Next I'll activate Meddy's special ability again," Raito added as he flipped a coin into the air once more before catching it, " Oh look. It's tails again."

"Grr.." the Ra student growled as Meddy tossed another blue pill at him, causing him to cough as it exploded into blue smoke once more.

**Ra Yellow Student: 2700-1700**

"Now Ring, attack his Warwolf!" Raito ordered as Ring's 'Pony Tails' swung themselves sending rings of energy that cut through Warwolf in an X like fashion destroying the monster into pixels.

**Ra Yellow Student: 1700-1400**

"You're turn Meddy. Attack him directly!"

"Hold it! I activate the Quick play spell, Shrink from my hand!" the Ra student snapped as the pill Meddy tossed at him shrank, "Thanks to this, your monster's attack points are cut in half, so I don't end up taking more damage."

**Net Savior Meddy: 1500-750**

**Ra yellow Student: 1400-650**

"Oh, come on! Raito almost had him right there!" Sora snapped.

"True, but makes you wonder why didn't the idiot use it to save his monster before." Victor noted.

"...most likely, he's waiting on something," Hikari guessed.

"Hmph with this guy I don't think thats the case." Victor scoffed.

'_no..hikari's right..he must be waiting on something, and wanted to wait and use Shrink until his turn came,' _Raito thought as he placed two cards in his Spell/Trap Zone, "I end with two face downs and end my turn."

"Which means mine finally comes," the Ra student smirked as he drew his next card, "..I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards," he stated as he did so before grinning, "...it's over…"

"Huh?" Raito asked in confusion.

"I discard the three level 8 monsters in my hand to summon Montage Dragon!" the Ra student shouted as the ground began to rumble. The ground then exploded as something came out of the ground, standing there was a tall blue colored dragon with a beige colored stomach, it had three separate heads each one wearing a white mask over it's face, it's wide and large forearms ended in bronze fingers rather than claws, it's feet like wise ending in fingers rather than toes.

**Montage Dragon: EARTH/Dragon/8/?/0/effect: Cannot be Normal summoned/set. Special Summon this card(from your hand)by discarding 3 other monster cards from your hand to the Graveyard, and cannot be Special summoned by other ways. This card's ATk becomes the combined original level of the sent monster's X 300**

"D….dragon…" Kiki whimpered in fright as the large dragon roared.

"Oh no..." Victor paled a bit, "That's bad. He said he sent three level 8 monsters, that's 24 stars total. And that means that monster's atk points clock out at 7200!"

"What?!" Hikari gasped.

**Montage Dragon: 0-7200**

"No...no way," Sora gasped seeing the numbers as Montage Dragon's three heads all roared.

"Now Montage Dragon, destroy that Ring bitch of his!"

The dragon roared as it began to prepare it's attack.

"Hold it! I activate Holy Panel! This'll cut the damage in half!"

"So?! I'll still destroy your monster and you'll still lose!"

"Which is why I activate my second face down, another Rush Recklessly, lessening the damage," Raito added as Ring was covered in an aura. and just in time as Montage dragon unleashed a large blast of flames at Ring, who cried out in pain as she was destroyed.

**Raito: 4000-1900**

"Damn it…" Raito cursed.

"It won't change a thing, all you've done is prolong the inevitable, my next turn I'll incinerate you and take those slaves of mine….kekekeke," he laughed evilly.

"I'm really starting to hate this guy," Hikari frowned.

"You and me both, Hikari," Victor added.

"Urasai!" he shouted at them. "Tsk...well since you're dead anyway I'll give you another chance to try something, or you could just forfeit." he said to Raito.

"...no," Raito spoke as he glared at him, "You think I'm going to let you win..and harm my friends? Sorry...but i'm not ready to give up! Draw!" he shouted as he drew his next card, "I summon Net Savior Roll in attack mode!"

With that, the female NetNavi appeared in swirl of hearts. however, once she appeared on the field, both she and Meddy began to glare at each other.

"...Um...what's going on?" Sora blinked.

'It looks like they don't' like each other," AJ guessed.

"Ah well grudges are hard to shake, but...when the worst of rivals share a common enemy, then the power they can muster together can be fearsome." Victor spoke.

"I see…" Hikari noted.

"_..Meddy."_

"_Roll…"_

'_Haa...not to be rude, but can we focus more on the scumbag we need to defeat?' _Raito said.

"_...hai," _Roll and Meddy nodded in unison as they glared at the Ra student.

"Heh...is that all? My dragon's the strongest monster on the field, and all you got is a nurse and a stupid fairy wanabe!" the RA student mocked, making both Meddy and Roll frown.

"One thing that's true is that dragon of yours is strong...but the fact you underestimate these two simply for how they look only proves your skills and intelligence are very lacking."

"What?!"

"And I'll prove it by playing a card that focus on teamwork," Raito stated as he slid a card ito hsi Spell/Trap zone, "Double Soul!"

"..Wait. Don't you need Megaman in order to use that card, Raito?" Sora asked from the side lines.

"..Who says Megaman's the only one that can use it?" Raito answered with a small grin.

"Huh?"

"Watch. Roll? Meddy, time to use Double Soul!"

Roll and Meddy nodded as they turned towards another, giving a small glare.

"_...Let's do it," _Roll said with a small smirk.

"_Hai," _Meddy nodded, smirking a bit as well as she became an orb of light and entered Roll, her appearance beginning to change until she was in armor that resembled Meddy's.

"Ike, Roll: Meddy Soul!"

"..So what? Nothing's changed! You just made them one in the same!"

"The fact you see it just like that shows just how short sighted you are," Raito sighed, "The power of teamwork is something stronger than someone who goes in and simply tries to out power another. And I'll prove that with my Equip Spell, Variable Sword!"he added as Roll: Meddy Soul gained said weapon, "Now to activate it's special ability!"

"huh?" the Ra student blinked as Sora tossed Raito a die.

'Depending on the roll of the die, Roll: Meddy Soul gets a special power from Variable Sword..so let's see what comes up!" Raito declared as he tossed the die, which began to roll on the ground until it stopped...at 3, "yosh! I win!"

"..What do you mean?" the Ra student frowned.

"Since I rolled a 3, Roll can now attack your directly," Raito grinned as Roll: Meddy Soul's weapon changed into a bow.

"Nanda?!"

"I told you before, that someone who relies on simply overpowering another wouldn't be able to understand the power of two working together. Furthermore, this is what I think they call the fury of a woman." he smirked at that, "Roll, ike! Attack him directly!"

"_Hai!" _Roll: Meddy Soul nodded as she pulled her bow back, a heart themed arrow forming with a medical sign on the tip. She then aimed it right at the Ra Student, who began to sweat nervously.

"Uh..Hold on now! let's be reasonable!"

"_Too late," _Roll: Meddy soul replied as she let the arrow go, sending it flying past Montage Dragon before hitting the Ra student in the chest, sending him tumbling back from the resulting explosion of the arrow.

**Ra Yellow Student: 650-0**

**Winner: Raito!**

"Whoo! Way to go, Raito!" Sora whooped.

"Are duels here always this...intense?" Shurei asked Hikari.

"You have no idea…" Hikari replied before she saw Victor walk past her, '..Victor?"

Victor didn't reply as he walked forward towards the student as he cracked his knuckles by flexing his fingers.

"Ugh...damn it…" the Ra student groaned as he struggled to stand up.

"You remember that deal don't you?" Victor said as his blonde hair shadowed his eyes.

"...Oh crap…" the Ra student paled, "H..hold on! I changed my mind! Let's negotiate or something!"

"...The time for negotiating is over...Kenzai," Victor frowned as he raised one of his fists up.

"Wait...I can…" Kenzai began, sweat dripping down his face.

"This is something…." Victor began as he looked up, "You can't weasel your way out of!" he shouted as he pulled his arm back before he sent it forward at blurring speeds, smashing Kenzai in the face. He then pulled his fist back but before Kenzai could regain his senses, another blurring punch struck him until he was pummeled by a barrage of punches. Victor then ended it with one last punch to his chin that sent him flying into a tree, his face completely bruised and his nose broken.

"Dang...remind me nevah to get on his bad side…" AJ noted a bit.

"Y..yea…" Sora agreed.

Victor stood up straight before he took a calming breath. "Saa...ikou," he said as he turned around to face the others, his face back to its usual cheerful self.

"...Th...thanks Victor," Raito slowly said as he turned and began to walk towards Kiki, "Daijoubu, Kiki?"

"...H...hai," Kiki nodded, her form still shaking a bit before she pulled him into a hug, surprising him as a heavy blush formed on his face, "A...arigatou...R..Raito-kun."

"N...no problem. I'll always be there for you or any of my friends," he replied, scratching the back of his head.

"..H..hai…"

"Hey uh…" Sora spoke up, causing the group to look at the tomboy as she pointed at the heavily bruised Kenzai, "What do we do with mister perv here?" she then cracked her knuckles a bit, "And can I give him a quick blow real quick?"

"Have at it," Victor smiled, "And I'll call Risa and tell her where to find him...eventually."

"got it," Sora nodded before giving the downed Kenzai a hard kick in the stomach, making him groan, "hey AJ, want a go?"

"...gladly," AJ smirked slightly as she walked over to him. If there was one thing she hated as much as perverts, was sexist. And this Kenzai guy fit both categories, which meant he was in for more pain.

* * *

"...While this doesn't' change your sentence Starjun, I have to thank you," Risa said as she held up a cuffed Kenzai, "We've been searching for this one for a while..a Ra student taking pictures of the female students..we found more in his room, and it seems he planned to rape a few..so again, thank you."

"Eh...it was more for me than anything. One of his statements made me really pissed, and I couldn't let him harm any of my friends, not while they're under my watch," Victor nodded.

Risa just gave a small nod as she began to walk away, dragging the cuffed Kenzai along the way.

* * *

"Well that wasn't tough," Raito sighed in relief as the group stood outside the Slifer Dorm, both AJ and Shurei already in their shared room, which was next to Hikari-tachi's room, "Well at least we only have 4 more wins to go now."

At that Warai came out of the ground...her hair strangely shape like a drill, "What are you guys talking about? you only have one win Raito."

"...eh?"

"Yeah. There's a scoreboard and everything," Warai said, taking out her duel applicator and showing the gang that Raito was listed as 1 win, and everyone but Kenji had zero. And speaking of the swordsmen, he had 13 wins.

"Wait what?!" Sora gawked, "a...are you freaking kidding me?!"

"No. The rule says you all individually have to earn 15 wins within the week and you're not allowed to tag duel or joint duel in a free for all each of you joined in the punishment and committed the crime so you all have to earn you place back in the school individually only a few of you will make it if you all hide behind Kenji, Victor and Raito."

"...What are you saying?" Hikari asked Warai.

"Spilt up as a group. No one's going to take you guys on if you're all together, so you guys would have have higher chances of getting your wins."

"..."

"Yep. So no partners..no people to cheer for you..no nothing."

"Did it just say something smart?" Kenji asked hearing this.

"Hey, it works for you emo swordsmen..and now before someone sees me away!" she said jumping out og the hole and doing a swan dive into the ground her hair drilling through it.

"Well she gets more..creative with each one," Victor said.

"H...hai.." Hikari agreed with a slight sweatdrop.

"Well...better get moving," Victor said going his own way.

"Wait. You're really taking her advice?" Raito asked.

"Ah I don't like the concept of abandoning my friends like this...but I can't win these battles for you guys no matter how much I'd like to." he explained.

"..I came to Duel Academy to get stronger as a duelist," Hikari said as she went down her own path, "I'll need to obey the rule and take Warai advice if I want to stay."

"..as much as I hate to say this..but Warai's right…" Sora spoke as she began to take her own path as well, "If I want to stay here at Duel Academy, I better get cracking." she then looked at Raito and Kiki, "Raito, you should think hard on what's best for Kiki. You protecting her and letting her leave or leaving her and letting her survive on her own."

"..."

Victor then sighed before he started to leave as well.

"..R...Raito-kun?" Kiki spoke up, making him look at her, "I..if it's okay with you, I..I'd like to go on my own a..and try and win."

"..Are you sure?"

"H..hai. I..I'll be okay," Kiki reassured him.

"...ok. Just..promise me you'll be carefull, K..Kiki-chan," Raito said, a blush forming on his face.

"I...I will," Kiki nodded as she began to walk off before stopping.

"...Is something wr…?" Raito began before Kiki ran up to him and planted a small kiss on his cheek before running off, a heavy blush on her face. Raito stood in that same spot, his blush now heavy as he lightly touched the spot Kiki kissed him at. He then shook off the heavy blush before going off in his own direction.

* * *

"Well they were at least smart enough to go their own way….you owe me fifty bucks," a shaded figure smirked.

"Tch...you got lucky, Raika," another figure scoffed as he handed the female figure fifty.

"It's not luck, they just so happen to have a few smart people." The female figure known as Raika countered.

"Hey uh..are we almost done?" another female figure asked before grinning a bit, 'Tomorrow's Taco tuesday!"

"..ugh...you and tacos…" another male figure groaned, "Besides aren't any of you even the least bit worried about this mystery guy? I mean look," he said as they saw Kenji's face on a monitor before he destroyed the camera, "We don't know where he came from, but he's already beaten 14 Duelist here."

"...That is true…" a third female figure noted..

"In fact, he's even garnered himself a title already," a third male voice chuckled, "Jigoku no Banken."

"..Jigo...what now?" the second female blinked.

"Hell's guard dog."

"...what?"

"Ugh...go back to sleep, Yukari," Raika groaned.

"Kay," The female figure known as Yukari smiled before they all heard light snoring.

"Gah! She actually did it!" the first male figure gawked a bit.

"...you owe me 50 more bucks, Saizo," Raika grinned.

"Damn it! You're lucky Risa isn't here!" the first figure groaned as he handed her fifty more bucks.

"Who's lucky I'm not here?" they heard as Risa walked in.

"...Nothing,' Raika quickly replied as she hid her money.

"...I take you've been examining the mystery Duelist, along with Raito Volnutt's group?" Risa asked as she sat down in her seat.

"Well we are, or where until...well, the mystery guy well...destroyed all our camera's around the Slifer dorm," the second male figure explained as they saw Kenji on another monitor before that one went out as well. "And there went the ones in the forest around the slifer dorm."

"...explain," Risa ordered.

"Well..at first we thought it was that mystery guy, but that's impossible since the cameras went down a week before he arrived," the second male figure replied.

"...I see…"

"And well that's well that but this mystery guy is also taking down camera's." The third male voice said. "Well that and he took down all our provisional members and sent them to the hospital."

"...if anything pops up about him, or the person behind the disappearances of the students, let me know,' Risa ordered.

"Hai," the other figures nodded..well, except Yukari, who was still asleep.

"...where is Carn?" Risa asked.

"Don't know. probably stuck in that little lab of his again," Saizo shrugged.

"Well if he comes by tell him what I told you...and someone wake Yukari up already!" Risa shouted.

"Got it" Raika nodded before shouting, "oi airhead, wake up!"

"WAAGH!" Yukari yelped as she shot up," What is it?! Are we under attack?!...is Taco tuesday canceled?!"

"I honestly don't know whether to yell at her or to get her mental help." Risa sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a disclosed and shadowed location, Carn was examining a few screens showing Raito-tachi and Kenji, one screen showing his ace monster, Garo.

"Golden Knight….Ga...ro." he sounded out by reading Kenji's lips from the video, "..vhat an interesting card you have, sir…" toward he chuckled as he saw the video as Garo cut down a monster ending the duel that the screen read as duel number 12. he then turned towards the screens showing Raito, victor, and the girls, "I cannot wait to see vhat you und your comrades have in store, Raito Volnutt…" he grinned as each rmonitor had one of them walking down a path on it.

* * *

**Jikai, Digital Schooling!**

Hikari: brr...why is has it gotten so cold all of a sudden?

?: Who are you?

Hikari: Why aren't you wearing anything warm.

?: I feel calm within the cold.

Hikari: Eh?

?: A duel with me? I already have an opponent in mind.

Hikari: wait what? who?

?: The Jigoku no Banken.

Kenji: I don't like this guy.

**Duel 10: Frozen dueling. Enter the Ice Barrier!**

?: Sit upon the frozen heavens, Trishula!

* * *

_SZ: And yet another chapter complete! _

_Z0: Hai, hope you all enjoyed it everyone. _

_SZ: Eeyup..though I can't help but wonder something…_

_Z0: Hm? What's that aibou?_

_SZ: that Carn fellow…_

_Z0: Ah...well it would be spoiling if we were to talk to much about it because our subtle things might set off the really good guessers._

_SZ: True…_

_Z0: But it is true, he sure seems to enjoy his research, almost like a mad scientist from a recent Kamen rider series we saw huh._

_SZ: indeed...what is he planning exactly for Raito-tachi?_

_Z0: Well we are the creators so at this point we're just teasing the audience._

_SZ: Hai..speaking of Raito-tachi, looks like they have only a week to win 15 duels, and beat the top eight members of the Disciplinary Squad, otherwise they can kiss Duel Academy bye bye._

_Z0: Yup, well most of them are off to a good start as it is though. So we shall have to watch as each of them goes off on their only little journey for the week. _

_SZ: Hai._

_Z0: But I think we've held up the readers long enough, so again thanks for reading everyone, and be sure to tune in next time. _

_SZ: Hai. until then, I'm Seanzilla115…_

_Z0: And I am Kamen Rider ZER0, be sure to keep an eye out for the next chapter, Bye-bye. _

_SZ:*nods head a bit*have a good day*begins to walk away*_


	10. Enter the Ice Barrier!

_SZ:*knocks on the door from the outside*oi! Can someone open the door?! Someone locked me out of here!_

_Z0: How'd that happen? _

_SZ: I don't know, but can you please let me in?! The cats and birds out here are giving me the evil eye!_

_Z0: I swear this is the second time this has happened. *Opens the front door letting Sean in* _

_SZ:*runs in before closing the door*oh sweet kami-sama thank you!...I swear when I find out who keeps locking me out..is in for a world of hurt!_

_Z0: I normally leave the door open so wasn't me. But enough on to the show. _

_SZ: Hai…*turns to the reader*welcome again minna to another chapter of Digital Schooling._

_Z0: Yup it might seem like we are updating sooner than usual, but the answer is quite simple, we had the time so shut up and enjoy._

_SZ: Hai..and if ya haven't' seen the preview at the end of the last chapter, this one stars Hikari, and a new character we're introducing._

_Z0: And to a lesser extend Kenji, but don't worry he's mostly in as a plot element if anything. We know how to balance character interaction and attention. _

_SZ: Indeed. Now then Z0...disclaimer?_

_Z0: Right, as you already know and for those of you who don't know. Neither of us claim ownership of the series used in this story. Just the Oc characters. So if there are no more question, then sit back and get ready, cause things are going to get wild...and don't try to stop us! _

_SZ: Aye. Sa...showtime da!_

* * *

"Gah!" a Ra student cried out as he was sent back a few feet.

**Ra Yellow student: 900-0**

**Winner: Hikari**

'_Phew..that's win number four...I need to try and find a spot to rest for a bit,' _Hikari thought as her spellcasters disappeared. She then looked at the Ra student before bowing, "Thank you for the duel..but I need to leave."

"Hai…" he squeaked out as he slowly pushed himself back up, "Just..don't go to the north area…"

"Eh?"

"Wait you mean you don't know?" he asked as he got up while cracking his back, "Ah that's gonna hurt later." he sighed to himself.

"...ano...know what, exactly?" Hikari asked out of curiosity.

"Ah gomen I got distracted." He apologized, "See in the northern most point of the island is where this one Obelisk Blue student hangs out. He's really high on the pecking order, heck they say he beat the headmaster once. But between you and me, that may just be a stupid rumor."

"..I see...is there anything else i need to know.."

'Hai..if you bump into him if ya do happen to go north..watch out for those Ice Barrier cards of his…" the Ra student warned as he began to walk away.

'_..Ice Barrier?' _Hikari pondered as she made her way in the other direction. The entire time she walked, she was still pondering. _'Ice Barrier, I'm sure I heard that name somewhere before. I guess it's not worth looking to into i..huh?' _she blinked when she felt something cold touch her nose. She then looked up before her eyes widened, "...snow?" she said out loud and low and behold the sky was snowing, some how it just was.

"Th...this...is impossible….this island is located in the middle of the equator…" she said, "How can it be snowing?"

* * *

Not too far from Hikari's location, Kenji had noticed the same thing as he looked up at the sky.

"Nade kore?" he asked as he held his hand up as several snowflakes landed in his hand before melting. "Well this might be worth looking into," he noted as he dropped a student from his hand. "Beat it." he growled.

The Obelisk student yelped as he ran away, frightened a bit by Kenji.

'_This snow...where'd it come from? It's too early for it to be snowing, especially since we're so close to the equator,' _Kenji thought as he looked back up at the sky.

"_Well it can never hurt to see," _Kouga advised as he appeared behind Kenji. Kenji nodded before he walked off into the direction of the snow's epicenter.

* * *

(Cue opening)

**WHY? Suki na kimochi wa surudoi toge (Is it that dear feelings are sharp thorns)**

**WHY? Mayoisugiru to jibun ni sasaru(Is it when we go astray they prick us?)**

**Dandan to hanabira o sakaseru bara no you demo(Even if it makes petals bloom bit by bit like a rose)**

**Hontou wa kokoro ni furueteiru ai ga kowai(In fact it shakes my heart love is scary)**

**Kowaresou de...(kowaresou de...)(I seem to break...*I seem to break...*)**

**Dakishimete kureru yori motto wakatte hoshii(Rather than embracing me, I want you to understand some more)**

**Yasashisa wo kureru yori samishisa o koete yuku chikara hoshii(Rather than give me kindness, I want to the strength to overcome loneliness)**

**Makenai ai datte kono mune ni kanarazu aru hazu yo(Even unbeatable love, I must surely have in my heart)**

**Tashikana ai datte motomereba itsuka wa mieru kara(If it's a certain love I seek, someday I shall find it)**

**Ima dounatte yukou to...ima unmei ni sakarau(If it makes me believe in the strength...to go on no matter how things turn out to be...)**

**Tsuyosa wo... shinjisasete(Too turn..against destiny!)**

* * *

**Duel 10: Frozen Duel. Enter the Ice Barrier!**

* * *

"Should I find out what's causing this?" Hikari asked herself as she paced around. On the one hand she didn't have time to go after chasing something like a mystery. But on the other hand, it was just scientifically impossible for it to be snowing in this place. Her sense of importance and curiosity were still waging an epic war in her mind as you can see.

"_Well..it wouldn't hurt to try, Hikari-chan," _a voice spoke in Hikari's head, making her eyes widen as she tried to look for who said that.

"...I must be hearing things," Hikari sighed, shaking her head a bit.

"_Well technically you are doesn't hearing something mean hearing things as well," _The voice innocently teased.

"..w..who's there?!" Hikari asked as she tried to look for who said that, _'..I think dueling 4 times straight must be getting to me...'_

"_My your endurance is quite low then; I mean, Kenji-kun beat 10 people in a row. Or was it all at once? He never explained that," _the voice pondered, _"Speaking off..here he comes right now."_

"Eh?" Hikari blinked as she quickly turned around to see said person walking by before stopping.

"Greetings Hikari-san," he bowed politely, "I trust you have been winning your duels?"

"..H..hai," Hikari nodded, "I've managed to win four duels so far today..I was hoping to rest, but..well.." she pointed up to the sky, which was still dropping snowflakes.

"Ah... I see. This has thrown you for a loop as well," He noted, "Well, I was on my way to investigate. I figure with all 15 wins under my belt I can relax."

"..You already won your fifteenth duel?" Hikari blinked in surprise.

"Hai...demo he was a bit reluctant to accept my challenge. He kept calling me some strange name, Jigoku No Banken." he explained.

"...I see," Hikari noted before she began to shiver, the air starting to drop in temperature, "Did it just get colder?"

"With all this snow, I wouldn't be surprised if it had a drastic cooling effect on the local climate." Kenji replied.

"T...true…" Hikari nodded, shivering still.

"Still, this could end bad depending on what ever caused this," Kenji added before he looked over to the still shivering Hikari. He then took his trenchcoat off before he draped it over her shoulders. "Here, no sense in you getting a cold."

"Th..thank you...' Hikari nodded, blushing a bit before shaking it off, "B..but you're right. Whatever's causing this could be bad for the island…" she then looked over at the mountain behind Duel Academy, "E..especially if the volcano goes if the climate change affects it."

"Hai. Yosh, I'll look into it," Kenji said as he started walking off towards the origin of the snow.

"m...matte," Hikari called out, making Kenji stop, "I..I think it's best if we both go check it out..cover more ground that way, right?

Kenji looked back at her before he gave a small sigh. "Your right….Gomen." he apologized as he turned to face her, "I seem to alway get you into strange situations, Hikari-san. I only seem to cause trouble for you."

"..."

"_Well go on..say something, Hikari-chan," _the voice from before spoke in hikari's head, making her look around once more.

"And seems I'm doing it again. While you should be resting and worrying about your duels, here I am dragging you into some strange situation," Kenji added.

"..I...It's alright..b..but w..we should really hurry and find out what's causing this," Hikari spoke up, trying to hold her blush back a bit.

"You're right...let's go then," he said as they began walking.

* * *

"And that's win number five," Sora grinned as she rested on a tree on the other side of the island, far from Hikari and Kenji's location as she looked at her Duel Applicator, seeing she had five wins, Kiki having 3, Hikari 4, Raito 5, Victor 6, and Kenji 15, "*whistles* Man, Kenji doesn't mess around when it comes to this kind of stuff." she noted, amazed at him having completed the 15 wins in about less than 24 hours. She then got up and stretched a bit, "well..better hurry up. don't want to be left behind and all," She said to herself as she began run, _'I wonder how Hikari and the others are doing?'_

* * *

"Achoo!" Hikari sneezed, "...That was odd."

"What's wrong…?" Kenji asked as he made a path through some of the thicker layers of snow for Hikari.

"..Either I'm catching a cold, or someone's talking about me," Hikari replied.

"I see...well if you think you are getting a cold, I have some tissues in my left inside pocket of the coat." Kenji explained.

"H..hai," Hikari nodded before shielding herself, a fierce wind blowing her and Kenji's way.

"Kuso...I hate walking through snow….always have," Kenji complained as he used his arms to block the winds.

"...Forgive me for asking, but why?" Hikari asked as the two continued to walk along the snow covered path.

"Eh, no reason in particular. Just where I grew up as a kid, it tended to snow pretty badly during the winter. So I alway prefer staying inside with my family where it was warm," he explained.

"I see…" Hikari noted, it sounded pretty normal in comparison, but she still found it interesting to learn a bit about the swordsman.

"Ah...I guess one reason I looked forward to coming here was well...no snow," Kenji added.

Hikari was about to say something before she noticed something ahead. She squinted her eyes a bit to see what looked like a human-like figure walking towards her and Kenji.

"..Kenji...someone's coming this way," the violette spoke up.

"Nani?" Kenji asked as he looked at the same thing as her, "Oi someone there?!" he called out.

The figure seen within the fierce wind didnt reply as he came within view. From Kenji's perspective, he appeared to be a around a head or two shorter then him or more around Hikari's height. He had messy snow-white hair with several bangs over his left brow, he also had deep green eyes with a slight ice-blue tint to them. He wore a ice-blue colored variation of the Obelisk uniform, only the coat was slightly longer with it's sleeves shortened to the point of nonexistence, and the pants a little more baggy. He also wore a green scarf around his neck.

Kenji didn't say anything as he slowly reached for the hilt of his wooden sword, eyeing the new figure, who didn't say anything as he stared at the two.

"ano…" Hikari said breaking the two males concentration. "Why aren't you wearing anything warm?" she asked, his loose clothing wasn't exactly a toasty option, the only warm looking thing he seemed to wear was the scarf.

"...I feel calm within the cold," the snow-white haired male spoke up, making Hikari blink.

"...You're the one behind the sudden change in weather..aren't you?" Kenji demanded with a slight frown.

"...what if I am?" the male replied, frowning a bit as well.

"I don't particularly like the attitude you're giving me," Kenji replied back.

"..likewise," the male replied back as he and Kenji glared at each other.

"Ah…" Hikari spoke again, getting their attention. "I know this might be rude of us to ask, but you see we are worried this sudden snow might do something bad to the island's ecosystem, in particular set of the active volcano on sight. So would you know how to stop it?"

"I might…" he answered, "But I won't," he followed up in a deadpan tone, making Hikari nearly face fault.

"Kono kozo…" Kenji groaned.

"...What did you say?" the male demanded with a dangerous frown.

Kenji glared at him as you could practically see the sparks coming off their eyes Hikari swore she saw some the snow around them melt.

"Kozo," Kenji replied finally as the two widened their legs into ready stances, kicking up a cloud of snow in the process.

Hikari looked in worry as she watched the two males continue to stare at one another. _'It's like something off those Samurai movies my brother watches,' _she said in her mind.

A small, snow covered leaf began to fall to the ground until it reached it, both Kenji and the new comer making their move once it touched the snow covered ground. Faster than Hikari could keep track of the two swung their legs at the same time with roundhouse kicks both legs colliding with one another. Then in a blur of motion it changed again as the two traded blows yet again with Kenji having punched him, she blinked as they blurred and it changed to the newcomer hitting Kenji across the face for a palm strike.

'_Sugoi...'_ was all she could think as the two traded blow after blow with expert martial arts skill before they both skidded back, panting a bit. _'What happened did I miss something?'_ she pondered.

"...Not bad," the newcomer finally spoke,"...what's your name?"

"Ore wa Kenji Amemiya...and you are?"

"Ore wa...Kuai Liang," teh newcomer answered, not moving from his spot..

"Kuai...Liang…?" Hikari echoed. _'Why does that name sound familiar?'_

"...why are you out here?" Kenji asked him, not moving from his spot as well.

"I'm searching for someone and thats all I'll say." he explained.

"Tsk…" Kenji clicked his tongue as he relaxed his stance. "Hikari-san, we are wasting time here. Sa Ikuze." he said as he turned back to the way they were walking.

"W..wait. What about finding the thing behind the weather change?"

"it's obvious we're not going to get much info from him," Kenji answered, "It's best we find our own answers or someone willing to comply."

"..wait..what if we beat him in a Duel?" Hikari suggested, making Kuia scoff a bit.

"Sorry, but I only have one person in mind to duel..the Jigoku no Banken," Kuia stated.

Hikari was about to say something to Kenji but he motioned with his hand for her to not say it. He then walked up to her as he grabbed her shoulder and moved her to the side to talk to her.

"Hikari-san I don't think it's be productive to tell him about who holds that title," he whispered.

"...g..good idea," Hikari slightly nodded.

"Besides, I have no reason for another duel." Kenji added. "Tks this could have been a big help to you...I have an idea. Follow along."

"Huh?" Hikari blinked as Kenji looked back at Kuai.

"Well we might be persuaded to tell you where to find this Jigoku no Banken." Kenji stated.

Kuai raised an eyebrow in slight interest as he listened.

"See me and my friend here happen to know him personally, but see...we don't seem to have much of a reason to tell you know do we," Kenji added as he looked at Hikari and gave a wink.

"..oh! Y..yes," Hikari nodded, starting to see where Kenji was going with this, "I mean we can't give up a friend like that for nothing after all."

"Hmm…." Kuai pondered a bit, getting a gist of what they were doing, or rather what they wanted him to think they were doing. "I see, very well then I will accept your previous challenge, and if I win you tell me where to find him, but should I lose I give you what you want to know. Sound about fair?"

"Hai..but I won't be dueling you.." Kenji replied as he pointed to Hikari, "She will."

"You want to sic your girlfriend on me?" He said incredulously and making Hikari blush a little.

"Yes...unless you're afraid to duel her…" Kenji replied but he only made Hikari's blush even worse, because well...he didn't deny the girlfriend claim, in honesty out of ignoring it but well misunderstandings happen people. "I mean that does technically count as a forfeit."

"...hmph...very well," Kuai scoffed a bit as he brought a Duel Disk out and slid it on, his deck already inside, "I accept..and for this duel, we'll each have 8000. deal?"

"Hikari?" Kenji asked snapping her back to reality.

"I was paying attention.." she squeaked out in embarrassment.

"Sure _you were," _the same voice Hikari keeps hearing in her head giggled.

'_Ah the last thing I need is to be going crazy...' _she complained as she shook her head shaking the blush off. "Hai that sounds fine to me." she nodded as she brought her Duel Disk out and slid it on.

"Good," Kuai nodded as he got into a stance, "If there's no more delay..let's begin."

"Right." Hikari nodded as Kenji jumped onto the branch of a tree to watch the duel.

"Duel!/Duel."

**Hikari: 8000**

**Kuai Liang: 8000**

The two filled their hands with five cards before looking at one another waiting to see which of the two would claim the first turn.

"I'll go first…" Hikari finally spoke as she drew the top card from her deck, _'I don't' know what kind of cards he plays, so I better make this move count.' _"First I'll play a card face down, and I'll summon Mythical Beast Cerberus in Attack mode."

With that, a magic seal appeared on Hikari's field before a loud roar was heard as a monster jumped out of the seal and landed on the field, the beast had a quadruped body that was hulking and made of muscle with two toned fur the left a purple color and the right a blue color. It wore black armor on it's body that had spiral horns extending over it's shoulders, the strange part was this beast had two heads one that of a lion with a long purple mane and the other that of a wolf with long fur, both colored furs twirled around one another in the beasts bushy tail.

**Mythical Beast Cerberus: DARK/Spellcaster/4/1400/1400/Effect: Each time a Spell Card is activated, place a Spell Counter on this card. This card gains 500 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. When this card attacks, or is attacked, remove all Spell Counters on this card at the end of the Battle Phase.**

"I end my turn..you're move, Kuai-san," Hikari said.

"..It's Kuai Liang," Kuai frowned as he drew a card, "And for my first move, I'll play a field spell. Palace of the Ice Barrier."

"Wha…?" Hikari blinked before shielding herself as a fierce cold wind blew throughout the area as it began to change.

Within a matter of seconds, the area now resembled a frozen chinese style castle made of crystallized ice, the cold fierce wind dying down within a matter of seconds.

"..Wh..what is this?" Hikari gasped.

"You'll find out soon enough. For now, I summon Samurai of the ice Barrier in attack mode,"Kuai stated as an ice pillar appeared on his side of the field it then cracked before it split in two as his monster appeared on the field and true to its name it, resembled a Samurai. he wore a dull purple and white kimono underneath his armor that seemed to be made of solid crystallized ice with gold trim. His helmet had a large crest as his right eye was covered in an eye patch, he then swung down a sword that seemed to also be made of solid Ice.

**Samurai of the Ice Barrier: WATER/WArrior/4/1800/1500/Effect: When this face-up card is switched to defense mode, destroy this card. If you do, draw one card.**

'_Ice Barrier...that Rr Yellow student mentioned that name before..' _Hikari thought before it came to her. _'No way this is that exact student, he warned me about...' _

"Samurai..destroy her Cerberus,' Kuai ordered as his warrior prepared it's blade.

"Hold on! I activa.." Hikari began before her eyes widened, seeing her face down card frozen, "Wh...what…?"

"Whenever an Ice Barrier monster is summoned to the field, Palace of the Ice Barrier freezes your face down cards until my turn is over," Kuai explained, "Also..my monster gains 300 ATK thanks to my palaces other effect."

**Samurai of the Ice Barrier: 1800-2100**

"Sona…." Hikari gasped, _'Even if I activate Cerberus' effect, he'll still be destroyed.'_

"Now Samurai..end her Cerberus." he ordered as his Samurai slashed his sword before he charged, he then jumped into the air before swinging down his sword and cutting Cerberus in two. Both halves froze instantly before shattering into pixels that fell like snow.

**Hikari: 8000-7300**

"And I end my turn with one face down," Kuai finished as he slid a card into his spell/trap zone, "Your move."

"Right," Hikari nodded as she drew the top card of her deck. _'Okay calm down, think. He got me pretty good with his first move, but I need to stay calm, I can't afford to lose.' _ She told herself mentally as she looked over her options, at the moment that Samurai was trouble. She needed to either get it off the field or go on the defensive. And from what she saw in her hand, it'll have to be the latter, "I'll place a card face down, and summon a monster face down in Defense mode, ending my turn."

"H.m…" Kuai pondered as he drew his card, _'This girl while smart, she is in a slight panic. She must be forced into the defensive. Well I'll give her credit for playing smart.' _"I summon Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier in Attack mode," he spoke as another ice pillar appeared on his field before shattering. A white bird then flew out of the ice pillar as it flew around the field. Its icy white feathers had a blue tint along with its ice like blue talons. Its tail feather looked like cold mist solidified. It wore deep blue armor on it's chest, back, and on the top of it's head that had a gold trim. The Bird then landed on Kuai's shoulder.

**Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier: WATER/Aqua/1/300/500/Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, draw one card.**

**Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier: 300-600**

"Now my palaces effect activates, freezing your facedowns once more," Kuai explained as Hikari's face downs began to freeze once more, 'Now Samurai, destroy her face down monster," he ordered as his samurai charged before it swung it's sword down.

This caused the face down card to flip up revealing a hunchbacked witch doctor with red armor covering his back with a purple stone at the top of the collar. He also had a green cane that he aimed at the Samurai and fired a bolt of magic energy that struck through the Samurai's armor making him stammer back shocking Kuai a bit.

"What…?" Kuai began before calming down, "..Clever girl...in order to rid my field of my Samurai, you used the ability of your old Vindictive Magician to destroy it...still...that doesn't stop Blizzard Blizzard attack," he stated as the ice bird flew off his shoulder and headed towards Hikari before flapping it's wings, sending a fierce icy cold wind at her, the violetette shielding herself as her life points went down.

**Hikari: 7300-6700**

"And I end my turn…" Kuai stated as he crossed his arms, "Your move."

Hikari drew her card as she looked her hand over again. She was able to get rid of the Samurai, it's a start now he only has his Blizzed. Now lets see what she can do this turn.

"First I'll summon Defender, the Magical Knight in Attack mode!" she declared as a magic circle appeared on her field once more. A figure then stomped out as a magician decked out in heavy blue armor with a rectangular shield as big as he was in his left hand, the shield had a gold trim along the sides with two golden s shapes connected to a red stone in the center. He also carried a short sword in his right hand.

**Defender, the Magical Knight: LIGHT/Spellcaster/4/1600/2000/Effect: When this card is normal Summoned, place one Spell counter on it (max: 1). Once per turn, if a Spellcaster type monster(s) on the field would be destroyed, you can remove one Spell Counter from a card you control for each of those monsters instead.**

Defender bashed his sword into his shield as the stone in the center began to glow signifying its one counter.

"Alright Defender, attack his Blizzed!" Hikari ordered as Defender's shield and sword began to glow.

"Hold it..I activate my facedown..Sakuretsu Armor," Kuai spoke as Blizzed was covered in sharp, spike-like armor, "Thanks to this, your monster is destroyed."

"..that is true..if it weren't for Defender's special ability," Hikari stated, the stone in the center of the shield flashed as Defender bashed his shield into Blizzard's armor destroying it. But Defender still stood, shocking both Blizzard and its master before the sword of Defender's slashed Blizzed, making him explode into pixels, "by removing a Spell Counter, I can prevent the destruction of a Spellcaster on my field, and Defender just happens to be one."

**Kuai Liang: 8000-7000**

"I'll admit that was impressive, you truly are a smart one." Kuai admitted. "I might get a decent warm up with you before going on to your friend the Jigoku no Banken."

"Right..i'll end my turn for now," Hikari stated before thinking, _'Ok..I'm doing good so far..let's hope I'm prepared for what he has in store next.'_

"I draw then," Kuai said as he took the top card off his deck, "First, I'll summon Geomancer of the Ice Barrier in attack mode,' he stated as an ice pillar appeared on his field again. It shattered to reveal a girl dressed in an icy blue chinese robe that had large baggy sleeves and multiple coat tails around her waist, she wore blue arm bands and a belt like loop around her waist with multiple ropes hanging off it, she had black hair in two pony trails while she held up a mirror like object over her face covering her eyes.

**Geomancer of the Ice Barrier: WATER/Spellcaster/3/800/1200/Tuner/effect: Discard one card and declare an attribute. This card cannot be selected as an attack target by monsters with that attribute. This effect can only be used once while this card is up on the field.**

"Next I'll play Double Summon, allowing me to summon once more. And with it, I'll summon Warlock of the ice Barrier," Kuai stated as another ice pillar appeared on his field. This time, it shattered to reveal a short child like figure dressed in a black suit with blue trim and with a bright orange coat on over it, he had long snow white hair with a blue sash tied around most of his head. He also carried a small blue wand with a snowflake like top.

**Warlock of the Ice Barrier: WATER/Spellcaster/3/400/1000/Effect: While you control another 'Ice Barrier' monster, both players must set Spell Cards before activating them, and cannot activate them until their next turn.**

"Now, I'll tune Geomancer with my Warlock. Synchro shokan!" Kuai declared slightly as Geomancer became rings of light and engulfed Warlock, "Oh sacred dragon of the Ice Barrier, appear before thee and freeze everything within your path," he chanted as warlock became 3 stars before the stars and rings combined, "Roar from the frozen wastelands, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

The bright light blinded Hikari before what looked like a Pillar of ice shot into the air before it….curved? It then bent down as two large wings spread out, now standing before her was a tall and powerful dragon with a serpentine body with scale like armor made out of overlaying ice. It had two powerful bat like wings extending from it's back keeping it afloat in the air as its short arms rested at its side. Its face had six spikes extending two from the sides one on top and one from the bottom of its chin. This gave its face the appearance of a snowflake.

**Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier: WATER/ Sea Serpent/6/2300/1400/Synchro/Effect: You can discard any number of cards to return the same number of cards from the field to their respective owner's hand.**

**Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier: 2300-2600**

Hikari's eyes widened as she stared at the giant ice dragon on Kuai's field, said dragon giving a small roar as it flapped its wings. This caused some wind to pick up, making Hikari raise her hands to block the wind as it made Kenji's coat to flip up in the process. "Sugoi…" she was able to stammer out at the dragon's display.

"Now I'll activate Brionac's effect..by discard a certain number of cards from my hand.." Kuai began as he discarded one, "I can return a card on the field to it's owner's hand..or in this case, your Defender," he stated as Brionac looked down it then roared as its wings stretched back before flapping, sending a powerful gust of wind that picked up snow and swept over Defender when the wind and snow stopped Defender was gone from the field.

"darn.." Hikari groaned a bit as her monster was back in her hand.

"Now you have nothing to defend yourself..Brionac, attack her directly," Kuai ordered as the dragon roared as it opened its mouth as it formed a sphere of icy cold energy in its mouth. It then roared again as it fired an icy blue beam from its mouth that swept over Hikari.

"Hikari!" Kenji shouted seeing this as the resulting ice cloud died down, revealing Hikari surrounded by ice.

**Hikari: 6700-4100**

"Hikari!" Kenji shouted again as he jumped down. "Are you alright?!" he asked as the ice faded away.

"I..I am.." Hikari nodded, slightly shivering.

'_Kuso...I did it again. I dragged Hikari-san into unnecessary danger. I should have just told him he was looking for me. At least then, Hikari wouldn't be at risk of losing.'_ Kenji groaned mentally.

"Kenji..don't worry…" Hikari spoke up, making him look at her, "I'll be okay...I promise."

"Demo…." Kenji began, his voice filled with worry.

"Please..belive in me...I'll win this duel...' Hikari reassured.

Kenji closed his mouth before he nodded. "Hai, ganbatte Hikari-san."

"Hai," Hikari nodded as Kenji went back to the sidelines. She then looked over at Kuai's field, seeing the massive dragon on it still. _'Kay, I need to think of how to get rid of his dragon, then I'll be set.' _she mentally noted.

"If things are ok now..I end my turn with one face down," Kuai spoke as he did so, "You're move."

"Hai…" she nodded as she drew the top card off her deck. _'Okay, let's see. This is hard, even if I summon my monster again, he'll just send it right back to my hand. Plus, even if I play a card face down, he'll summon another ice Barrier monster and freeze them thanks to his palace….wait. that's it!'_ She figured as she smirked happily something easily noticed by Kuai and Kenji, "I've found a way to beat that dragon of yours, Kuai-san."

"..first, it's Kuai Liang..and second; how will you do that?"

"simple..I activate Heavy Storm!" Hikari declared as a powerful wind blew around the area whipping up the snow and eventually causing the palace to break apart, "Thanks to this, all spell and trap cards on the field are destroyed, including your palace!" she declared.

'_Yosh. Good one, Hikari-san.' _Kenji smirked mentally as the ice palace shattered and disappeared.

**Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier: 2600-2300**

"Hm...that was a smart move there," Kuai said as he looked slightly impressed.

"I'm not finished yet. Next I'll play Cost Down. By discarding a card from my hand, I can lower to level of one monster in my hand. And the monster I choose is Dark Magician Girl!" Hikari declared as the female magician appeared on Hikari's field, "But i'm not finished yet. Next, I'll use my last card to equip her with the spell Card, Wonder Wand!"

Dark Magician Girl then grabbed a scepter like item that had a tiki like head near the top with a green sphere at the top.

"With this, Dark Magician Girl's attack points increase by 500, making her stronger than Brionac."

**Dark Magician Girl; 2000-2500**

"Ok Dark Magician girl, attack Brionac!" Hikari ordered.

Dark Magician Girl raised her wand as it surged with energy before it fired a powerful blast that crashed into the dragon before shattering it.

**Kuai Liang: 7000-6800**

Kuia stayed quiet as the shards of his dragon crashed around him, not phased by it.

'_It's as if he doesn't even care that I destroyed his monster.' _Hikari noted seeing this, "I..I end my turn."

"..and it is mine.." Kuai spoke up as he drew his next card, "..I play Medallion of the ice Barrier. With it, I can take one Ice Barrier card in my deck, and place it in my hand," he stated as he did so before reshuffling his deck, "...I end my turn by placing a monster face down in defense mode."

"That was quick." Hikari noted as she drew her card, "..I play Card of Sanctity, allowing us to draw until we have six cards in our hands."

Kuai stayed quiet as he and Hikari drew cards from their deck until they had a total of six in their hands.

'_I really don't like this guy that much.' _Kenji mentally said to himself.

"_Sure it's not because he's taking your whole cool and quite bit?" _Rei teased.

'_Urasai Rei!' _He countered. _'But still, his style changed up. Before, he had control of the field, and now he's on the defensive, but he seems way too calm about it.' _

"_...Maybe he's planning something?"_

'_Maybe...but all we can do is guess and hope Hikari comes out of this okay.'_

'_...Why is he so calm?' _Hikari thought as she looked up a bit at Kuai, _'His monster was destroyed, and yet he wasn't even phased by it...I better hurry and finish this. He might be planning something,' _"I summon Magician's Valkyria in attack mode!"

With that, another magic symbol appeared and summoned a new magician. She wore a green outfit with a purple skirt, she had long red hair under her magicians hat and she carried a cane like wand in her hand.

**Magician's Valkyria: LIGHT/Spellcaster/4/1600/1800/Effect: Your opponent cannot target another Spellcaster-Type target on the field as an attack target.**

"Next, I'll attack your face down monster! Go Valkyria!" she ordered as her Magician raised her wand before she fired a powerful blast of magic energy.

Kuai's face down card flipped up to reveal a ice-blue garbed ninja-like warrior before it was hit by Valkyria's attack, shattering into pixels.

"Now Dark Magician Girl, attack him directly!" she followed up as Dark Magician Girl followed her order and fired another powerful blast of magical energy.

Kuai seemed unphased still as the attack made contact with him, blowing some of his hair back as his Life Points went down.

**Kuai: 6800-4300**

'_Again...it's like he doesn't care.'_ Hikari thought as she saw Kuai fix his hair and act as if nothing happened.

"..Are you finished with your turn?"

"Huh? Oh. Ano..I end my turn with a face down," Hikari answered as she slid a card into her spell/Trap zone.

"alright, I draw." Kuai said as he drew his card with the same bored expression.

'_Why is it so hard to get a reading on him? Normally with my other duels, my opponent shows sign of worry when they are so close to losing. But I can't read him at all." _Hikari said mentally as she watched Kuai look over his cards.

"...It's over…" Kuai finally spoke up, "First..I summon Dewdark of the Ice Barrier in Attack mode."

With that, another ice pillar appeared on his field before shattering. It revealed a ninja clad in a purple gi with a violet scarf hiding his face and framing his blonde one hand he held a shuriken made of ice shaped like a snowflake and the other he had a kunai made of ice as well.

**Dewdark of the Ice Barrier: WATER/Aqua/2/1200/800/Tuner/Effect: If the only monsters you have on the field are level 2 or below, this card can attack your opponent directly.**

"Next, I'll use Double summon, allowing me to summon once more. and with it, I'll bring out another Blizzed," Kuai added, "Next..I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back Brionac to the field."

With that two more ice pillars shot up before they shattered one formed into a second Blizzed that flew around the field before landing on Kuai's shoulder. The second bent around before it reformed into Brionac who curled around Kuai's field.

"Kuso…" Kenji growled seeing this.

"I'm not done..next, I'll tune my level 2 Dewdark with my level 1 Blizzed and my level 6 Brionac, Synchro Shokan!" Kuai declared as Dewdark turned into two rings while Blizzed and Brionac turned into specks of light that aligned within the rings, "Oh frozen dragon guardian of the center, roar from your eternal ice prison and freeze my enemies." Then a bright blinding light came from the formation as a pillar of icy blue light shot into the air. "Reign over the Frosted heavens..Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

With that the light faded away as it began to snow again, the clouds also formed into an eye as something slowly floated out from the center. Its feet touched down as Hikari looked up to see a dragon, whose body seemed to made out of black ice carved into scales while it had white ice armor over its torso before going off into two white wings. From behind it's thin clawed arms extended out two snake like dragon heads their heads adorned with white ice caps. A similar head rose up from between it's shoulders, its small legs touched down while its long tail that ended in a white fan of ice whipped around. The Dragon's eyes lit up light blue before it raised its head and roared, causing a powerful gust of wind to pick up from behind it in Hikari's direction, who shielded herself while keeping her skirt down to make sure it wouldn't lift up.

**Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier: WATER/Dragon/9/2700/2000/Synchro Requirements-One tuner + 2 or more non-tuner Monsters/Effect: When this card is Synchro Summoned, You can remove from play up to one card on your opponent's field, graveyard, and hand.**

"So this is what he was waiting for...another tuner to summon this thing," Kenji groaned out as he used his arms to block the wind.

"Now..I activate Trishula's effect. First, I'll remove your Valkyria," he stated as one of Trishula's heads opened its mouth and fired a blue beam that froze Valkyria before the ice shattered away, "Then I'll remove a card from your Graveyard next," another head opened its mouth and fired a blue beam at hikari's graveyard freezing one of the cards inside it before it froze over, "Now, I'll remove a card from your hand," the final head opened its mouth and fired a blue beam at her hand, freezing the left most card before it shattered..so to speak.

"Eh?!" Hikari gasped seeing the card disappear, "I didn't know it could do that," she gasped as she looked up at the dragon.

"That is the power of Trishula...its power can freeze everything around it...including those nearby that get hit by its snow," Kuai explained as he slowly pointed at Dark Magician Girl, "Trishula...attack her Dark Magician Girl...Frozen Tri-Force," he ordered.

Trishula's three heads then charged up spheres of frozen energy before they all connected into a triangle, the dragon roared as a sphere formed in the center before it fired a powerful blast of what looked like ice cold wind with triangular projections over it.

"Hikari!"

Hikari's eyes slowly widened in fear as the beam slowly approached her and her monster until the beam hit Dark Magician girl before it subsided leaving behind a frozen statue of her that soon shattered to shards that rained around Hikari.

**Hikari: 4100-3900**

"S….such..power…" Hikari shivered as her legs shook, her entire body covered in ice shards and snow.

"Ah...I thought I may have used too much power...guess I was right." Kuai said to himself, "I'll end my turn for now..but come next turn..it is over."

Hikari shook as she managed to draw a card from her deck before looking around her hand.

"Hikari…." Kenji growled, angry at himself for letting it get this far.

'_Come on hikari..th..think...there has to be something i can do to beat his monster...' _Hikari thought, shivering.

"_Bring back Sempai."_

'_Eh?' _Hikari blinked when she heard a new voice speak up in her head, _'Wh...who..?'_

"_down here."_

Hikari blinked a bit as she slowly looked down to see her hand, one of the cards being Gagaga Girl. _'Eh n...nani? D...did you say something?...no..I must be...'_

"_I did…" _the voice spoke, this time coming from...Gagaga Girl?

'_This is unbelievable...n..no...this can't' be real..the cold must be getting to me,' _Hikari spoke.

"_Oh? Then what about the times you heard Raito's monsters talking?"_

Hikari was about to counter that before stopping, realizing she was right. Whenever Raito dueled, his Net Masters would sometimes say something.

"_Anyway..like I said, bring sempai back with monster Reborn. You have a card in your hand that'll help you win this duel," _Gaga Girl started, making Hikari blink a bit.

'_..first...what sempai? and second..what card are..you...' _Hikari slowly began as she spotted a card in her hand, _'Resonance Device? But..that only works if...wait...maybe...'_

"_Now you're getting it. Now..summon me, then bring back sempai."_

'_H..hai,' _hikari nodded mentally as she looked back up at kuai, "I just want to say..thank you for the Duel but...I've won."

Kuai raised a slight eyebrow at that.

"First, i'm summoning Gagaga Girl in attack mode!" she declared as she summoned said card via a magic circle. "Next I activate my own Monster Reborn and bring back Dark Magician Girl." she added as another magic circle brought Dark Magician girl back to the field.

'_...where is she going with this?' _Kenji thought as he watched her make her move.

"Next I'll play a Spell card..Resonance device!" Hikari declared as she slid said card into her spell/Trap zone, the image on it showing Marauding Captain and warrior lady of the waste lands, traces of black electricity coming off the two as they stood back to back, "With this, if I have two monsters on my field that are the same type and attribute, I can change the level of one to be the exact same as the other! So I'll change my Gagaga Girl's level to level 6, which is the same as my Dark Magician Girl!"

"Hm…?" Kuai pondered seeing this. _'Her monsters are the same level...could she be trying...'_ he figured mentally as his eyes widened ever so slightly.

'_Ok..I got both of them out..now what to...' _Hikari mentally began before she noticed her extra deck glowing a bit, _'Eh? wh...'_

"_We slid it into your deck when you were resting after your third duel today," _the first voice from earlier spoke up, making Hikari look at Dark Magician Girl in surprise before shaking it off.

"R..right..Now, I'll overlay my two magicians to build the Overlay Network! Xyz Shokan!" Hikari declared as both Gagaga Girl and Dark Magician Girl became orbs of light and went into the vortex that formed in the middle of the area, "Oh apprentice of the mystic magician, unchain our bindings and let loose your true potential. Appear from the realm of magic, Magi Magi Magician Gal!" the vortex formed a magic circle above it that shone as a female figure appeared out of it, she resembled Dark Magician girl to an extent only with brighter blonde hair, and she wore an all black outfit that seemed to be slightly more revealing with blue gems inserted in various sections.

**Magi Magi Magician Girl: DARK/Spellcaster/XYZ/Rank 6/2400/2000/Requirements-2 Level 6 Spellcaster Type Monsters/Effect: Once per turn, you can detach 1 XYZ material from this card and banish one card from your hand to activate one of these effect. 1; target 1 monster on your opponent's field and gain control of it until the end phase. 2: select one monster in your opponent's Graveyard and Special summon it to your side of the field.**

"How did you get that rare card?" Kuai asked in surprise.

"I believe the term is 'A magician never reveals their secret,'" Hikari replied as Magi Magi Magician girl teasingly waved her finger at him.

"I suppose thats fair." Kuai nodded before frowning slightly, "Still..my monster is still stronger th..' he began as Trishula grunted a bit, a slight aura on it, "..nani?"

"That's my monster's effect kicking in," Hikari spoke, making him look at her, "By using one overlay unit and discarding a card from my hand, i can activate one of two effects. And the one i choose..is controlling your monster. Magi Magi Magician girl, do your thing."

She then whistled as the Dragon loyally flew over to her as she landed on its back, petting the top head a bit.

'_She just stole my dragon.'_ Kuai said in his mind slightly impressed he looked down at a card in his hand before he gave a sigh of defeat, _'Well, I guess I can let her have this one.' _

"Now Magi Magi Magician Girl, Trishula..attack!" Hikari ordered. Trishula fired its triple beams of ice while Magi Magi Magician girl fired a powerful sphere of magic energy both attacks hitting Kuai with a large explosion.

**Kuai: 4300-0**

**Winner: Hikari Mahou**

The smoke cleared as Kuai lowered his hand he used to block the wind from the explosion.

"Congratulations on your victory," he said with a faint smirk on his face as he bowed a bit.

"Thank you…" Hikari bowed as the monsters on her field vanished, "..Oh! That's right..our deal."

"Ah I suppose it's a good thing we remembered." Kenji said. "Alright Kuai, tell us what you know about this snow."

"...heh...that's easy…" Kuai began with a small, unnoticeable smirk as he looked up at them.

"..well?" Kenji asked before blinking, noticing the air starting to get warmer once more, "..nani?" he blinked again looking up as the sky was clearing up. _'How...don't tell me this guy was the one causing it? That's out there even for me.' _

"Till next time….I'll be much stronger." he said as one more gust of snow briefly covered him and when it pass...he was gone.

"Eh...how did he do that?" Hikari asked looking around. "This is impossible."

"Well I suppose after today, nothing can surprise me." Kenji said.

Famous last words

"...so...I'm your girlfriend huh?" Hikari asked him, making Kenji wince.

"Eh?" Kenji gawked before he remembered. "EH!?" he shouted.

* * *

_O.N: Ok bitches i'm back...why is the story over!_

_Z0: Well you did take your time getting back._

_O.N: Damn well now all that's left for me is to do the preview after Z0, SZ your favorite parts?_

_Z0: Hm...hard to say,I guess the ending to the duel. Or the ending in general, that was funny._

_SZ: Hai..as for me..I liked the duel and how it ended._

_O.N: Let's us know readers what you think of this duel and Kenji and Hikari's Relationship from here and also please fave and support the stories on our other pages and before i give you a taste of the next chapter remember to read and support AR and Digital Schooling._

_SZ: And Digi-ponies. Don't forget that, minna._

_O.N: ITS TIME FOR A PREVIEW!-!-!-!-!_

* * *

**Jikai, Digital Schooling!**

Victor: Yare-Yare.

Ginga: Seems no one wants to duel you.

?: Toh omai Ultraman huh? you don't have nothing on my tomodachi!

Victor: Omai Wa...masaka.

Ginga: Next time Clash! Ultras and Riders all out Taisen!

? &amp; Ginga : Seiya!/DWUA!

* * *

_Z0: ah so that's who's next._

_SZ: Sweet._

_O.N: Tell you friends readers tell your friends, people who aren't your friends , your enemies i don't care just spread the word. till then i am O.N and I AM THE HYPE!_

_Z0: I'm Kamen Rider ZER0. Ja-ne._

_SZ: I am Seanzilla115..and i bid y'all a good day._


	11. Clash! Ultra and Riders all out Taisen!

_SZ:*kicks down the door*Suprise, mother buckers!_

_Z0: Ah Sean you made it._

_SZ: Indeed…_

_Z0: Yosh well now that my partner in crime has arrived, sit back ladies and gentlemen, because you are about to witness an event that has not been recreated in about 30 or so years. Today we shall answer this long asked Toku fandom question, Kamen Rider or Ultraman...who will Win!?_

_SZ: You'll have to wait and see, minna!_

_Z0: Indeed, now before we go on disclaimers, all the events of this fic belong to their owners like Kamen Rider to Toei, and Ultraman to Tsuburaya. Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh to whoever owns it thats one I don't really know. _

_SZ: Aye...oh! and before we begin, to those who're waiting for the next chapters of my other stories like Azure Rebellion, Azure side Stories, and Younger Gen..don't worry. Those're still in teh making. So please be patient._

_Z0: Indeed, well we have held you up enough true believers, sa remember to stand back fromt the computer, because things are about to become very WILD! And don't try to stop us!_

* * *

The sun cast its light over Duel academy, one such youth was basking in it's warm glow. This youth was none other than Victor Starjune, the Slacker King of the stars and Ultra Space deck user.

"Ah….no one will duel me…." he cried as he laid back on the roof of the Slifer dorm.

'_It's to be expected every time you duel in public, you unleash an Ultraman card that completely obliterates the competition." _Barel said as he appeared next to Victor.

"I know...still...I need to find someone to duel at least. If I dont' get 15 wins..well, I can kiss Duel Academy goodbye."

"_Would it be so bad to be kicked out? I mean you have been here at least two years longer than needed."_

"Of course it would!" he complained. "I mean besides the obvious reasons, I can't imagine a place more perfect, where I can just lay back and star at the stars. If I go home then I'll be forced to work...in something my parents will pick for me. Not only that..." Victor paused before sighing, "I'd feel like I'd let Raito and the others down."

"_Oh...so you're doing this for your Nakama mostly."_ Barel noted.

"Yea...ever since they've arrived her a few months ago..they've become some pretty good friends to me...and if I don't get the 15 duel wins needed, it'd be pretty much like I'm shattering their trust in me."

"_True. But then again, they are all rookies. You are one of the academies top ten," _Barel stated. _"It makes sense that you'd have trouble finding duels. But there is a method for you to find more," _

"Eh really?" Victor asked, "How Barel-chi!?"

"_I don't recommend it given your current predicament." _The alien Ninja explained shaking his head.

"...ok…" Victor said before he turned around on his knees, "Onegai, onegai, onegai!"

"_Alright…!" _Barel shouted in slight annoyance, _"The only way people would feel alright about taken your challenges is to see your not as invincible as you've made yourself seem." _

"Ah...I have no clue what you're talking about."

"_Take a dive,"_ Barel explained, making Victor's eyes widened now understanding.

"T...take a dive? but...will that work?"

"_I told you, given your situation I wouldn't recommend it. The only way anyone will duel you is if they know you can be defeated. But as things are, that's a bad idea. And furthermore, you are such a forceful idiot, you'd pull out your strongest move on even the weakest opponent you face!" _Barel ranted as he used his normal hand to bonk victor on the head.

"Ite…" Victor winced as he rubbed his head a bit, "Fine...I'll try and take it easy if I manage to find someone to duel."

"_That is a smart move, at least you can do something smart now and then." _Barel sighed. _"Still I doubt you'd find someone, anyone who has gone to school here already has seen you battle and will be weary, your best bet would be to find someone like you who doesn't care, or a new student who has no idea what you can do." _

"That is a good idea..but...the only new students I know of are Hikari's two friends, AJ and Shurei. H…" Victor began before he heard something..something revving? Victor shot up as he looked around before he saw what looked like a trail of dust through the paths in the woods. "Nande?" he asked as he jumped off the roof landing on his feet as if it were nothing. "A motorcycle?" he asked as the engines noise got almost everyone's attention.

"What on earth is going on out here?" Shurei asked as she poked her head out the door of her and AJ's shared room.

A bike then pulled up to a stop a short walk away, it was a gunmetal black colored Honda NM4 Vultus, but it was modified to be used as a Duel Runner. The Rider was a man clad in a white leather jacket with gold streaks on his shoulder sides and arms with black pants and boots, underneath his jacket was a black tank top, and a pair of racing gloves. He had a stylized white racing helmet that had two backwards pointing horns/ears and a thin black visor. The rider revved the bike handle ounce before he turned the bike off with an audible sigh.

"Ugh...the steering still needs a lot of work," he complained as he dismounted the bike before he bent down near the front tire, "Hm...well I suppose I should try another style?" he pondered as he tapped the chin of his helmet.

"...Uh..excuse me."

'Hmm?" the owner of the bike blinked behind his helmet as he turned to face Victor, "What is it?"

"Uhh..your bike is causing a disturbance to the residence of my dorm," Victor explained.

"Oh...well if they have a problem, I'm right here. No need for them to hide behind a big guy like you, now is there?" the Rider joked a bit as he got back up. "But because you asked me nicely I'll be leaving," He added as mounted the bike before he turned it back on, "Ja ne!" he gave a two finger salute as he drove off, creating a dust cloud that got Victor and a unfortunate Shurei dirty. "Sorry!" he called when he was a good distance away.

"I get the feeling he did that on purpose," Victor said as he coughed up dust.

"Mou~ I just got out of the shower!" Shurei whined as she slammed the door shut, "Honestly! I just finished, and then that..that punk just comes out of nowhere and gets me dirty again!"

"Well, them Turbo Duelists have a very different way of doing things!" Victor shouted as he patted dirt off his jacket, "I suppose thats what they call Biker pride," he explained mostly to Barel who chuckled at this, "But still, this school has very few of them. I bet you could find him by just asking around for who owns a bike like that."

Meanwhile with the Disciplinary Squad, Carn was looking over the few duels that Victor had during the challenge.

"Ahh...zis is most excellent!" Carn beamed as he watched the screens, which mainly showed Victor Summoning his ace monsters, "Ze Ultramen...truly powerful cards indeed!" He then turned to a few screens showing Raito and his monsters, "Und zenthere are ze Net Savior. Zey are quite interesting with how ze two cards known as Megaman und Roll can fuse with their allies to become something powerful..heheh…" he chuckled as he stood back a bit, the screens changing to pictures of Garo, Megaman, and one of Victor's Ultraman cards, "By ze time this is all over, I'll have all ze data I need."

* * *

(Cue opening)

**WHY? Suki na kimochi wa surudoi toge (Is it that dear feelings are sharp thorns)**

**WHY? Mayoisugiru to jibun ni sasaru(Is it when we go astray they prick us?)**

**Dandan to hanabira o sakaseru bara no you demo(Even if it makes petals bloom bit by bit like a rose)**

**Hontou wa kokoro ni furueteiru ai ga kowai(In fact it shakes my heart love is scary)**

**Kowaresou de...(kowaresou de...)(I seem to break...*I seem to break...*)**

**Dakishimete kureru yori motto wakatte hoshii(Rather than embracing me, I want you to understand some more)**

**Yasashisa wo kureru yori samishisa o koete yuku chikara hoshii(Rather than give me kindness, I want to the strength to overcome loneliness)**

**Makenai ai datte kono mune ni kanarazu aru hazu yo(Even unbeatable love, I must surely have in my heart)**

**Tashikana ai datte motomereba itsuka wa mieru kara(If it's a certain love I seek, someday I shall find it)**

**Ima dounatte yukou to...ima unmei ni sakarau(If it makes me believe in the strength...to go on no matter how things turn out to be...)**

**Tsuyosa wo... shinjisasete(Too turn..against destiny!)**

* * *

**Duel 11: Clash! Ultras and Riders all out Taisen!**

* * *

Victor was sitting to eat in the dorm living room, "yum...Ramen nothing like a good cup to get you out of a bad mood." he smiled as he slurped up the noodles.

"_True...still, why do you always keep mixing chicken and beef together? It's a...rather unusual," _Barel stated.

"Oi Barel-chi good is good there's no denying that," Victor defended as he drank the broth down, "Ah~ the best part," he then placed the bowl down before clapping his hands together, "Yosh..time to go searching!" he called as he shot up and put his short jacket on. "Okay now where to begin…"

"_Why not join that girl in her hunt for the biker that covered you in dirt?" _Barel scoffed.

"..you mean Shurei?"

"_I believe that is her name, yes," _ Barel nodded,,_"The girl is brash, but this might do you well. That biker seems like he'd be brash enough to accept your challenge."_

"...if you're sure," Victor shrugged as he began to leave, "And who knows? Mayeb Shurei's calmed down..at least a bit."

* * *

With Shurei, the dark purple haired woman frowned as she began to search the school ground, trying to find that punk with the bike. She had _just _got her hair perfect this morning, and thanks to him, she lost two more hours just trying to fix it, making her late for today's class.

"_You were saying about her calming down?" _Barel whispered intimidated by her angry aura.

"..Ok..I will admit, I was wrong. Still...I think it's best we keep our distance…" Victor replied before gulping a bit, "If there's one thing I know, is that hell hath no fury like that of a woman scorn."

"Victor, where do you think this brute is hiding?" Shurei asked.

"Uh...I..I'm not sure..though, there is the practice track located inside the gym. But we only use that when the coach wants us to practice Turbo Dueling." Victor explained. "But I doubt it's...and she's gone." he said as Shurei marched off, "Oi! Matte, Shurei-chan! wait for me!" he called as he ran after her.

* * *

"Eh a black custom Duel Runner?" a student asked as Shurei and Victor asked him where to find the biker they met.

"Yes. He also wore a white and gold leather jacket, and this strange helmet with ears," Victor added.

"Helmet with ears? Well that does sound familiar now that I think about it," he noted as he began picking up some things, "Well I don't know if it's much help, but if you're looking for a guy who does custom work, then check the Detroit Diesel truck out back. Thats where this guy who does some good work lives and works out of."

"...Do you happen to know his name?"

"a bit. Ryusei..something..don't know his last name. he's...doesn't seem like the social type." he explained. "But he can be a nice guy once you get to know him."

"Eh well, I guess he could give us a lead." Victor said as Shurei nodded. The two bid the student goodbye and left to find this Ryusei.

* * *

The two made their way to the back of the school where they found a trailer truck parked out back, the crate connected to the back opened up revealing it to be an entire garage of tools and parts for Duel Runners.

"Sugoi...this place has all sorts of tools, this guy must be a real motor head," Victor gawked as he and Shurei poked their heads inside the garage.

"It appears so…" Shurei noted. She then looked to a side before gasping, "Look, it's the bike!" she shouted as she and Victor saw the same black bike from before, "That has to mean he's nearby!"

"Maybe.." Victor nodded as he walked in. "Excuse me?" he called out inside. "Ano, we're looking for a Ryusei."

His response was nothing except the small sounds of oil dripping and a tool dropping on the floor.

"Huh?" a voice asked as a male dressed in oil stained coveralls got out from under another duel runner. He lifted a welding mask off his face revealing a teenager with short black hair that framed his face and was admittedly quite handsome, "Do you need something?" he asked as he pulled gloves off his hands and moved several bangs out of his face. "Sorry I'm kind of busy at the moment, I promised to fix up this duel runner by the end of the day so if I can make this quick, that be great."

"Uh..right. Anyway, is there a 'Ryusei' here?" victor asked while Shurei stared at the oiled covered teen.

"Ah thats me, Ryusei Ishinomori, pleased to meet you." he smiled as he held his hand out.

"Victor Starjun. ad...well, the girl next to me, Shurei..kinda wants to make a complaint to you about what ha…" Victor began before Shurei covered his mouth,.

"Oh it's quite all right, darling. We all tend to make mistakes from time to time," Shurei smiled.

"Oh I see, well if thats all, I'd really like to get back to work, I'm a man of my word and I won't be made a liar yet."

"I see..now then..I have one question to ask you."

"Hmm? What's tha…" Ryusei began before Shurei suddenly clinged to his arm.

"Do you happen to have a girlfriend, Ryu-dear?" Shurei asked, a small, love struck look on her face as some of her hair brushed over her left eye.

"A g-girlfriend…?" he blushed, "Me...no way. Girls don't really like a guy like me."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Ah well I guess it's since I tend to get lost in my work and such…" he chuckled, "I mean, I know it's not the cleanest job, but it's what I love to do."

"Ahh..I see then. Maybe..I could be your…" Shurei began before a hand reached out and grabbed her ear, "Ow~!"

"I had a feelin' you'd be here," a familiar southern voice sighed as the owner of the hand pulled Shurei away from Ryusei, revealing it to be AJ.

"AJ-san?" Victor asked. "Where...when..did...ah never mind."

"If you were gonna ask what ah think y'all were, I took a quick class in turbo duelin for a bit and met ryusei a while back. Also.." AJ paused as she let go of Shurei, who began to nurse her sore ear, "Shurei was always a sucker fer a pretty face."

"I am not!"

"...really? What about that one feller you thought was handsome, but turned out to be a slob and got y'all dirty?"

"..I thought we agreed to never speak of _that_ again," Shurei frowned at the southern belle.

"Ah. I see so you guys are friends of AJ-san here," Ryusei noted, having regained his composure.

"We are..hai," Victor nodded in response, "But It's a good thing she came when she did. You're not very good with girls ,are you Ishinomori-kun?" he lightly teased.

"Ah...yeah I've never been much for flirting…" Ryusei chuckled sheepishly.

"I c...ahh!" Victor shouted, "I forgot! I need to find someone to duel quick!"

"Hmm?" Ryusei raised his eyebrow in confusion at that.

"Ah mou! If I don't get my 15 wins, I'll get kicked out of Duel Academy!"

"ah you're one of those students taking on the disciplinary squads challenge?"

"..uh...yea. why?"

"Well..if you're looking for a duel…" Ryusei began as he took his welding mask off and placed it down, "I can probably help with that." he smirked. "But I'll warn you, I won't lose, even to someone as good as you, Senpai." he joked, "Cause as one of my nakama would say,from start to finish, I'm always at my climax!" he smiled as he unzipped his coveralls and tied them around his waist wearing only a tank top underneath, his muscular body build catching Shurei's attention again.

"Ohh my~" Shurei gasped as she nearly fainted with a blissful smile, almost falling to the floor if AJ hadn't' caught her.

"Ah...I guess that's irony considering how she made him so flustered," Victor joked.

"Heh...yea," AJ added with a slight chuckle.

"Yosh, I'll duel you later after I finish my work on this bike." Ryusei said, "But be ready for the duel of your life senpai."

"We'll see about that, Kohai," Victor grinned back.

* * *

What neither of our competitors knew Victor was being watched by cameras that focused in on him after overhearing how he was going to duel. Victor and Ryusei where both shown on a monitor as Carn scratched his chin while looking up any information on Ryusei, but, all his files where simple and he had no confirmed official matches that he had on camera. All it said about him was how he gained a majority of his credits by helping out with the Turbo Dueling class. Still...it wouldn't hurt to keep a close eye on him, the Disciplinary Squad member tapping his chin in thought as he wondered what kind of cards Ryusei uses.

* * *

"Yosh...duel time." Victor nodded as he was sitting crosslegged under a tree as he and the girls waited for Ryusei. "Hm...but should I take his advice and hold back?" '_What do you think, Barel?'_

"_..."_

'_Uh...Barel? Hello? Anyone home?'_

"_hah...I don't know what to tell you," _the Duel spirit sighed, _"It all comes down to what you think is the best option." _

'_ahh...ok then. But...you were rather quiet when Ryusei appeared back at the garage.'_

"_Its because I swore I felt something, something powerful from him, Ultraman said it was something he himself had met once before. But he was very vague about it,"_ Barel explained as Victor looked at the card that had classic Ultraman on it.

'_I see...' _Victor replied before the sound of engines revving was heard, "ahh..that must be him now."

Victor and the girls turned to see Ryusei dressed in a pair of pants and a black shirt rode in on the black bike from the garage. He then jumped up on the seat and rode it like a skateboard.

"Toh!" he called as he jumped off as the bike stopped itself as Ryusei landed in front of it. "So you use Ultra-space card huh?" he asked as he took the helmet off, "Well your deck's got nothing on my Tomodachi."

"Oh yea? let's see then," Victor grinned.

"Heh..first though..which of my nakama should I use?" Ryusei pondered, confusing Victor and the girls. Ryusei then went up to the bike before he opened up a small tool box he had strapped to the back revealing it full of cards arranged into several decks. "Lets see, I should use these guys to balance it out." he said as he picked the first set of cards. "Then lets see...ah I know, Gaim-tachi should make this fun." he smiled picking up the second to last set of cards. He then shuffled them together into a deck. He then pulled out a Red and green version of the Duel Disk before strapping it on his arm and sliding the deck in.

"Yosh, deck set." Ryusei grinned as he lifted his arm up, "Now Sempai, let's Duel!"

"I like this guy." Victor grinned as he pulled out his duel disk and strapped it on, "Ikuze, Kohai!" he called as the two activated the disk's.

"DUEL!"

**Victor: 4000**

**Ryusei: 4000**

"Alright so who will go first?" Ryusei asked.

"How about you go first?" Victor said, "You know my deck so it's only fair."

"Fair enough senpai. Yosh I draw!" he called, as he drew a card, "I summon Kamen Rider Ichigou!" he called the cards name catching all three slifer dorm residents attention.

"Kamen…" Shurei began,

"Rider…" AJ added.

"Ichigou?" Victor finished as a spinning vortex opened up as a figure jumped onto the field. Standing there was a man dressed in a leather outfit that was black with silver gloves and boots he had a green chest plate, with a teal colored helmet themed after a grasshopper with large red compound eyes with black tear marks and a billowing red scarf.

**Kamen Rider Ichigo: Warrior/WIND/4/1800/1600/Normal: The first Kamen rider made by the infamous Shocker; Kamen Rider always arrives to save innocents. **

"But I'm not finished. Next I'll play Double summon, which allows me to summon again! And what better card to summon than Ichigo's partner, Kamen Rider Nigo!"

With that a second vortex appeared before a figure dressed in the same attire as Ichigou appeared only his gloves and boots where a bright crimson red while his helmet was black in color.

**Kamen Rider Nigo: Warrior/Wind/4/1800/1700/Normal: The Second Kamen rider made to destroy his predecessor but was rescued and helped him in his goal to save the world from Shocker.**

"Say hello to the Double Riders," Ryusei smiled as the two riders did their signature poses. "Now I end my turn with one face down."

"Kamen Riders….I've never heard of this series of cards," Shurei said as she stared at the two riders, while the bug theme didn't do much for her, she did have to admit the two riders did just exude heroics.

"They must've came out recently," AJ guessed.

"Sorry to correct you ladies, but I'm the only person in the world who has these cards," Ryusei stated as Ichigou and Nigou nodded. "Now..I ended my turn with a face down. Your move, sempai."

"Right…" Victor nodded as he drew a card, "Alright I summon alien Mephilas in atk mode," he said as a light shone as a black alien with blue eyes and a glowing orange mouthpiece appeared on the field.

**Alien Mephilas: Alien/Dark/4 stars/1900/300/normal: Alien Mephilas is a powerful alien that has clashed with Ultraman on numerous occasions**.

"Now Mephilas attack Kamen Rider Nigou!" victor shouted as Mephilas raised his fist and fired a powerful beam but Ryusei smirked as he activated the card on the field.

"Sorry sempai, but you activated my Trap, Rider Punch!" he called as Nigou jumped over the beam as his fist began to glow.

**Kamen Rider Nigou: 1800-2500**

"When Rider punch activates my monster's atk points by 700, and they can overpower my opponent," he stated as Nigou landed in front of Mephilas.

"_Toh Rider! PUNCH!"_ Nigou shouted as he punched the alien in the chest as the impact released a rainbow shockwave Mephilas was sent flying back before exploding violently.

**Victor: 4000-3400**

"Well that was very showy," Victor chuckled as Nigou landed back alongside his partner as they stood back to back. Nigou then flexed his arms in a teasing manner to Victor before giving a thumbs up to Ryusei and then the girls.

"hehe Nigou-san is very lighthearted." Ryusei explained.

"I can see that," Victor noted as he slipped two cards in his Spell/Trap zones, "I play two cards face down, and end my turn."

"Yosh my draw!" Ryusei grinned as he drew a card. He looked over his hand until Nigou appeared over his shoulder pointing to a card. "A wakateru Nigou-san…" he complained. "I summon Kamen Rider V3 from my hand." he explained as two tornadoes formed on the field before they collided and formed into a new Kamen rider who was dressed in a green suit with a red helmet that looked like a dragonfly, his green eyes flashed as he crossed his left hand down his right arm as he struck his signature pose.

"_Kamen Rider V3!"_ he called out.

**Kamen Rider V3: Warrior/Wind/ 4/1900/1300/Effect: this card is able to attack twice per turn.**

"Say hello to the third Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider V3, he was made with the skill of Ichigou and the power of Nigou, so don't expect him to go easy on ya!" Ryusei grinned. V3 crossed his arms before he turned to the girls and gave them a salute as if flirting with them.

"..Is that monster flirtin' with us?" AJ asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah V3, is kind of a flirt gomen AJ-san…" Ryusei chuckled sheepishly as Ichigou shook his head in disapproval of his comrades. "Ah with that…" he started as he looked at Ichigou who's head was moving as if speaking, "I end my turn." he said.

"Eh? you end your turn?" Victor asked.

"Hai. You got two face downs, and I'm not gonna risk activating either of them," he explained as Ichigou nodded in approval.

"Heh...he's a lot smarter than I expected." Victor noted as he drew his card, "That makes things more interesting." he then looked over his hand as he picked a card. "Yosh I summon, Daikaiju Black King!" he called as he summoned the large black dinosaur that roared.

**Daikaiju Black King: Dinosaur/Earth/4/1600/1300/Effect: This card can deal piercing damage.**

"Next I'll play the spell card, Power Crystal: Plasma Soul!" he exclaimed as several crystals began to grow off Black King's body.

"Ah! the Kaiju grew crystals all over his body!" Ryusei stated.

"Yup, Plasma Soul can only be used on a monster with Daikaiju in its name. The monster is now invincible!" Victor stated as Black King began pounding his chest.

"I see…but it still doesn't' change the fact my Riders are stronger than your monster."

"Maybe, but that's something we shall have to wait and see." Victor said as he placed a card in the spell/trap zone. "Since I don't want to ruin the surprise I'll end my turn early."

"..and I guess it's my move then," Ryusei said as he drew his next card and placed it in his hand. _'What should I do next he has three face down cards. even if I can rush his monster and do enough damage with just the attacks it won't change the fact one of those cards might flip things around.'_ he figured, _'Hmm...maybe...' _"Sorry sempai, but i'm gonna have to blow your cards away. To do that, I'll play Heavy storm, destroying all spell and trap cards on the field!"

A large wind then blew around them that destroyed all the face down cards and the one spell card on Victor's field, as it did the crystals on Black King shattered away.

"Yosh and now that it's all clear, V3 destroy Black King V3 Haten Kick!" he ordered as V3 ran forward before he jumped and kicked Black King before pushing himself off and into the air he then flipped around before he came back for a second kick that sent Black King flying away before exploding.

**Victor: 3400-3100**

"And with that I end my battle phase." Ryusei said.

"I don't understand, if Ryusei attacked with his other card he could have done more damage." Shurei said.

_"Humph. Ryusei never finish off an opponent until they show their full power,"_ Ichigou spoke and oddly the girls and Victor heard him.

"He talked!" they all shouted.

"Ah Ichigou-san you blew your secret again...how exactly did you fight shocker if you can't keep a secret?" Ryusei cried.

_"Hehe well since the secret is out no need to keep quiet anymore,"_ Nigou added as he leaned on Ryusei's shoulder. _"Plus your senpai there have others like us you guys can talk now."_

"Eh?" Victor asked as Ginga and Barel in spirit form appeared.

_"Good we like to make a declaration,"_ V3 said to the spirits.

"A declaration?" the girls asked.

_"War."_ Ichigou said gripping his fist as the three riders got into a fighting stance. _"We Riders challenge the Ultra-senshi to war to finally prove once and for all who is the greater hero!"_ he declared.

"Eh?!" Ryusei gawked, "This is the first I'm hearing of this."

"_Interesting." _a voice said as Ultraman spirit appeared behind Victor, _'Gomen Victor but would it be alright if you oblige us?"_

"Eh well I guess I have no choice." Victor said. "Okay, Ultraman says that they agree."

_"We're old, not deaf"_ Nigou groaned.

_"Ryusei, would you oblige us as well?"_ V3 asked kindly.

"Eh I guess by this point I can't deny it. Senpai, for our Nakama lets put all our heart and soul into it!" Ryusei said.

_"Saa the war…"_ Ichigou started.

_"Begins."_ Ultraman finished as his and the other ultra space monsters spirits return to Victor's deck.

"Yosh, I was just looking for a regular duel, but looks like this will be a true challenge! Ikuze Minna!" Victor spoke to his deck.

"Saa Senpai, your turn!" Ryusei shouted as he ended his turn.

"Yosh, I draw!" he said as he drew a card and grinned, "first I'll summon Ultraman Nexus!" he shouted.

Light then shone from behind him as a grey colored Ultraman flipped from behind him and landed on the field.

**Ultraman Nexus: Warrior/LIGHT/6/2000/1600/effect: Nexus can be special summoned straight from the players hand if there are no monsters on the field. This card has a counter limit once it reaches three Nexus can be sacrificed to summon any level 9 LIGHT Warrior card from the Extra deck forgoing all limits or requirements. Said card can not attack the turn they are summoned. If Style Change Primary is used it can enter attack mode where it's atk rises to 2500 and it deals the atk points of the monster it just destroyed as damage to the opponent's life points. Or is Style change secondary is used it becomes Speed mode where it's atk points stay the same and it can't be destroyed in battle but any monster that does battle with it is destroyed.**

Nexus lowered his hands into a battle pose as he grunted.

"He was able to summon a level 6 monster from his hand!" Ryusei gawked seeing this.

"Hai. While I have no monsters on the field then Nexus can be summoned straight from my hand." Victor said, "Now Nexus attack Kamen Rider V3!" he ordered as Nexus crossed his wrists in a + style as the back of his vertical hand fired a powerful beam that V3 tried to block but in the end he was overpowered making him disappear in an explosion of pixels.

**Ryusei: 4000-3900**

"Now I end my turn with one face down." Victor said as he did so, "You're turn, kohai."

"Yosh!" Ryusei called as he drew his next card. "I play the spell card, Rider Kick! It can increase the atk points of Kamen Rider Ichigou which increases his atk points by 700."

**Kamen Rider Ichigou: 1800-2500**

Ichigou crossed his arms before he jumped off to the side, the Kamen Rider then jumped off the air itself and continued it as he seemed to jump from side to side of the air. Once he reached a great height he put his two legs together as electricity began to form over his feet.

"Rider Inazuma Kick!" Ichigou shouted as he came down with a kick to Nexus.

"I activate Negate Attack!" Victor called as a spiral vortex appeared, "Sorry, but not only does this stop your attack, but your Battle Phase ends as well!"

"Heh, that was a smart move there," Ryusei smiled in excitement. "In that case, I'll play this card face down and end my turn."

"Oh my..those two are really going at it," Shurei noted as she and AJ watched from the sidelines. "They must truly love this sort of competition."

_"It's more than that,"_ Ichigou spoke, _"These two are not just dueling for themselves but for the pride and faith of their nakama."_

"He's right..I can tell that much," AJ nodded, knowing how it feels to fight for your family,

"Indeed, sa my turn!" Victor said as he drew a card. "Okay, first I'll sacrifice my Ultraman Nexus to summon Ultraman Mebius!"he said as Nexus shone before his body shattered to reveal a new red and silver ultraman whose red marks had a flame like pattern.

**Ultraman Mebius: Warrior/LIGHT/6/2400/1800/Effect: When Mebius is summoned sacrificing a warrior card the player can draw one more card, if the drawn card is a level 4 or below monster then it can be summoned.**

"Now since I used a warrior card to summon Mebius I can draw one card!" Victor said as he drew a card and grinned. "And if the card is a level 4 or below monser then I can summon it. Now ikuze, Ultraman Xeon!" he shouted as he summoned a second Ultraman.

**Ultraman Xeon: Warrior/Light/4/1900/1000/effect: this card can destroy any defense position monster regardless of points.**

"Sa Xeon, attack Kamen rider Nigou!" Victor ordered as Xeon crossed his arms with his left crossed against his elbow making an L shape as he fired a powerful red beam from the side of his arm that crashed into Nigou.

"Nigou!" Rusei gasped as the Rider exploded into pixels.

**Ryusei: 3900-3800**

"I'm not done, Mebius take care of Ichigou!" Victor ordered as Mebius nodded as he tapped his right arm to a brace like object on his left wrist flames then began to swirl around his forearm several of them creating infinity symbols. Mebius then charged forward as he punched Ichigou in the chest as the flames exploded out his back.

**Ryusei: 3800-3200**

Ichigou then exploded into pixels as Mebius jumped back to Victor's side of the field.

"With that I end my turn." Victor grinned as Ryusei looked somewhat sad.

"Gomen, Ichigou...I promise I won't let you down." Ryusei whispered to himself, "I draw," he said as he drew a card. "Ah about time," he grinned looking down at the card before he picked out another card in his hand. "I summon Kamen Rider Gaim in atk mode!" he said as a rider appeared on his side of the field, this rider was dressed in a blue samurai like suit with gold armor on his arms and legs, his helmet also had a crest that resembled a sword, but strangely it looked like this Rider was...incomplete.

**Kamen rider Gaim: Warrior/LIGHT/4/0/0/effect: when this card is equipped with an Armor Parts spell card then it's atk/def points both change to 2000. Once per turn you can search your deck for another Armor Parts spell card. When the spell card Genesis Driver is on the field then Gaim can be equipped with an Energy Armors parts change to 2500 atk and 2000 def points. Be removing all equip cards on the field this card can search for on Kachidoki arms from your deck or side deck. When equipped with Kachidoki Arms Gaim's atk points raise to 3000.**

**Kamen Rider Gaim : 0/0**

Everyone but Ryusei gawked at this, this card had no atk or def points. Why would he summon it in attack mode?

"That's rather...peculiar..why doesn't it have any attack points?" Shurei pondered.

"Ah don't know..but I can tell ya one thing..monsters with 0 attack points usually have a nasty effect," AJ stated.

Gaim heard this and turned at her with what they could tell was an annoyed expression if he had a face that could express feelings.

"Hehe, normally your right, AJ-san, and your somewhat right about Gaim-san, he does have one hell of a special effect." Ryusei explained. "Now let me show it to you. I equip Gaim with his signature armor, Orange Armor parts!" he said as he played an equip spell card that depicted a set of orange colored armor with a sword shaped like an orange slice. Gaim then grabbed a lock?

**=ORANGE!=** it called as he set it onto his belt.

**=LOCK ON!=**

Gaim then cut it using the cutting knife on his Sengoku driver.

**=SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!=**

Everyone then looked up as a zipper like portal opened before a giant metal orange fell out and onto Gaim's head before it unfolded into armor as Gaim not had a Samurai Kabuto themed after an orange and his visor taking on an orange color. Gaim then grabbed his sword the Daidaimaru as he rested it on his shoulder as he and Ryusei both got into a dynamic pose and pointed at Victor.

"Sa Koko-kare wa ore-tachi no stage!" they both shouted.

**Kamen Rider Gaim: 0-2000/0-2000**

"Huh?! H..his attack points went up!" Victor gawked as the girls did as well but for their own various reasons.

"Exactly. When Gaim is equipped with an Armor pats spell card, his atk points become 2000!" Ryusei shouted as Gaim pointed his sword at Victor, "Now Gaim, attack his Ultraman Xeon!" he ordered as Gaim lifted up his sword as it began to glow. "Ah and now for Orange armor parts effect, when the card equipped with it does battle with a warrior card then he gains an extra 500 atk points!"

**Kamen Rider Gaim: 2000-2500**

Gaim then ran forward as he slashed at Xeon the blade cutting through him and leaving an orange slice projection in the air as the Ultra exploded.

**Victor:3100-2500**

Gaim then spun around as he came back to Ryusei's side of the field. "I'm not done yet since my monster completed a successful attack this turn then I can activate this face down!" Ryusei called as he activated his face down revealing a card that displayed a set of knight like armor with a lance drawn across it's lap. "Knights Spirit it lets me summon another Kamen Rider card from my deck! Sa Ikuze Baron-san!"

A red knight themed Kamen rider that seemed to have the same suit like Gaim appeared on the field, only he didn't have a belt on. Baron scoffed as he crossed his arms.

**Kamen Rider Baron:Warrior/FIRE/4/0/0/effect: This card must be equipped with either Sengoku Driver or Genesis Driver before any other equip card can be equipped. When Kamen Rider Baron is equipped with the Sengoku driver and an armor parts spell card his atk/def points become 2000, and Baron can cause all defense and face down monsters to attack position and attack all monsters on the field. When Equipped with Genesis Driver Baron's atk/def points become 2000 as well and Baron can survive being destroyed by sacrificing the Genesis Driver spell card.**

"Now I can activate this card's second effect, I can give Baron his belt the Sengoku Driver!" Ryusei explained as Baron lifted up a Sengoku driver before he put it on the yellow belt looping around his waist. "and give him his favorite armor parts!" he said he played a spell card that displayed a set of armor with yellow stripes across the chest and a shoulder piece that was bigger than the other and a lance alongside it.

Baron pulled out a lockseed like Gaim before he twirled it around his finger.

**=BANANA!=**

Baron then put it on his belt before he cut it open as the crack opened above his head and unleashed a giant metal banana.

**=COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!=**

"Banana?!" Victor and the girls gawked as it fell on Baron's head.

"BARON DA!" Baron roared as it unfolded into his signature armor as his helmet now had two yellow horns pointing out as Baron's white lance called the Banana Spear formed in his hand and extended.

**Kamen Rider Baron: 0-2000/0-2000**

"Now I end my turn with another face down," Ryusei said as his two Riders lifted their weapons up while the face down appeared, "Your turn, sempai."

"Hai...' Victor nodded as he drew his next card and placed it into his hand, _'Ok..did not expect him to pull out a move like that. He's got monsters that can raise their power to such high levels and thats not even counting the equip cards effect.'_ he then remembered his face down, _'I can't keep thinking like that, okay think clearly, if I target that Gaim, then he gets that 500 atk point boost, but that Baron guy still has a even 2000. I should focus on taking him out before he gets some new power.' _Victor figured as he checked his cards over again. "Alright Mebius, we're attacking." he ordered to Mebius.

_"Hai, Victor-san,"_ the Ultra nodded.

"Yosh! Attack Kamen Rider Baron!" he ordered. Mebius raised his hand as he put his hand to his Mebium brace and created an infinity symbol of fiery energy. "Mebium shot!" he ordered as the Ultra fired his Ultra beam.

"Not so fast," Ryusei said as he activated his face down. "I activate my face down, Negate attack! Irony is funny, isn't it." he smiled as a spiral formed and absorbed the beam before it could hit Baron.

_"Humph I could have taken it,"_ Baron scoffed.

"Baron I keep telling you it doesn't work that way," Ryusei said.

_"Tch…"_ Baron scoffed once more in response as he turned away from Ryusei, making the girls sweatdrop at the Kamen rider's behavior.

"He seems...rather…" Shurei began.

"Stuck up," AJ finished.

"I was going to say a bit brutish, but yes," Shurei nodded, a small tick mark appearing on Baron's head after hearing that.

"..ugh..I'll play a card facedown and end my turn," Victor spoke as he did so.

"Yosh, my turn." Ryusei nodded as he drew a card. "Lets see here." he said as he looked over the cards in his hand that were mostly spell and trap cards. "Okay I'll play the field spell Helheim." he called out as he set a field spell down, to Victor and the girls shock everything around them turned into a vast forest with a strangely colored sky, strange fruit then began to grow around them as well.

"Wow...this place need a gardener," Victor noted, seeing the forest that surrounded them.

_"It's not so bad,"_ Gaim chuckled.

_"You say that cause your its king,"_ Baron scoffed.

_"Eh...I guess that is true,"_ Gaim chuckled as he scratched the back of his helmet.

"To quote Baron-san, talk later, fight now," Ryusei spoke up, "Okay Gaim, attack Ultraman Mebius! Burai Kick!" he ordered as Gaim pushed down on the cutting knife before he jumped into the air.

**=ORANGE SQUASH!=**

Gaim then came down with a rider kick as orange slice projections came off his leg before crashing into Mebius causing a large explosion.

**Victor: 2500-2400**

"Baron-san you're up." Ryusei added as Baron lifted his Banana Spear up and aimed it at victor before he charged.

"I activate my face down!" Victor countered as the card lifted up depicting Ultraman performing the Ultra rise. "Ultra Rise! With this, I can bring one card with Ultraman back from my grave."

With that Mebius reappeared as he blocked Baron's lance. Baron then jumped back as he glared at the Ultraman.

_"Tch, facedowns,"_ Baron scoffed. _"I really hate this game sometimes,"_ he complained as he got back to his spot on the field.

"Kuso...okay then I end my turn with a face down," Ryusei stated as the card appeared on his side of the field.

"Yosh. Ore no turn," Victor said as he drew a card. "Okay, first I'll play Monster Reborn and summon back Ultraman Nexus." he said as the grey Ultraman reappeared, "But I'm not done. I sacrifice both my Ultra's to summon Ultraman Ginga!" Victor called as both Ultra's shone into bright lights that became two galaxy spirals that crossed each other before Ultraman Ginga flashed out of the two galaxies, "Next I'll use the spell card, Graceful Charity! With this, i can draw three more cards, but in exchange, I'll have to discard two," Victor explained as he did so, "Now I'll equip Ultraman Ginga with his own weapon, the Spark Lance!" he said as Ginga held his hand out as a spear/Trident weapon formed in his hand, the Ultra twirled it around before he pointed it at the Kamen Riders.

**Ultraman Ginga: 2500-3000**

"Okay Ginga, attack Kamen Rider Gaim!" Victor ordered as Ginga pointed his spear at Gaim before he flew forward as Gaim did the same.

_"Seiya!/Duwah!"_ the two shouted as they ran past each other before stopping behind one another. Gaim's armor then developed a glowing slash before he exploded.

**Ryusei: 3200-2700**

_"Ano Baka,"_ Baron sighed shaking his head in disapproval.

"Ah well Gaim-san tried his best," Ryusei sighed.

"Yosh. Well, I end my turn with that," Victor stated as Ginga landed back on his side of the field.

"Alright then it's my turn," Ryusei said as he drew a card. He then blinked at the card in his hand. _'Genesis Driver. Yosh Baron will have to go on the offensive.'_ he nodded as he looked over to Baron. "Okay Baron, lets use your second belt." he said as he played the spell card. Baron then yanked his Sengoku Driver off before placing the Genesis Driver on as the silver belt looped around his waist.

**Kamen Rider Baron: 2000-0-1000**

"While equipped with the Genesis Driver Baron gains an extra 1000 atk points but loses his Armor parts equip card." Ryusei explained as Baron returned to his armorless form. "But I can give him a new one. Lets go Lemon energy armor parts." Baron then whipped out a translucent lockseed themed after a lemon before he put it in his Genesis Driver.

**=LEMON ENERGY~!=** it called as Baron pushed the Genesis driver juicing the lockseed making it open up, **=SODA! LEMON ENERGY ARMS! FIGHT POWER FIGHT POWER FI-FI-FI-FI-FIGHT~!=**

The Armor parts descended from the sky above him as it unfolded giving Baron his new armor parts. Baron's personal symbol was etched onto his chest as his white and black cape flapped around behind him.

**Kamen Rider Baron:1000-3000**

"Wow...that's a big boost." Victor noted, seeing the rise in atk points.

_"If you're scared little boy, then run,"_ Baron scoffed as he held his weapon the sonic arrow over his shoulder.

"..Heh..sorry. I'm not the type of guy that runs." Victor shot back as Baron said nothing clearly not impressed. "Man this guy can get annoying."

"Eh he's not so bad," Ryusei said scratching his cheek, "He just get's a bit...moody at times..he also has a fondness for turtles."

"Why does that sound familiar?" AJ joked.

_"Oi kozo, don't treat me like some kind of pet,"_ Baron complained as he pointed his sonic arrow at Ryusei.

"Hai…" Ryusei nodded, "L..let's just get back to the duel. Baron, time to attack!" he ordered as Baron lifted his Sonic arrow as the blades began to glow.

"But Baron and Ginga have the same level atk points." Shurei said.

"While equipped with Lemon energy armor parts, Baron gains an extra 500 atk points during the battle phase." Ryusei explained.

**Kamen Rider Baron:3000-3500**

"As I was saying before, Baron, time to attack!" Ryusei commanded as Baron reached and pushed the lever down on the Genesis driver.

**=LEMON ENERGY SQUASH!=**

Baron then slashed his sonic arrow sending two energy blades that flew at Ginga. Ginga raised his Spark Lance as the blasts hit him causing a large explosion.

**Victor:2400-1900**

"Yosh that takes care of Ultraman Ginga." Ryusei grinned.

"so you think, kohai." Victor stated as the smoke cleared revealing Ginga was still on the field. "When equipped with the spark Lance Ginga can survive one attack but loses his weapon."

**Ultraman Ginga: 3000-2500**

"Thats one resilient Ultraman." Ryusei chuckled.

"It's going to take more than that to beat him."

"Heh...we'll see, sempai. I think I'll end my turn with a face down," Ryusei said as Victor drew his card.

"Okay, time to take a gamble," Victor said as he played a card, "I play Premature Burial, and summon one card from my grave, one I discarded before." he explained as a light came from the ground, "Come back, Ultraman Taro!"

**Victor:1900-1100**

-Cue Ultraman Taro Op-

**Ultraman Taro:Warrior/LIGHT/8/2800/2100/Effect: when Taro is on the field the player can send two card from their hand to the graveyard to bring back one Warrior card that has atk points lower than Ultraman Taro. Can only be used once per turn.**

"Ultraman No. 6 Taro!" Victor called out as Taro appeared next to Ginga the two getting into ready poses, "Alone my Ultra's aren't as strong as your Kamen rider, but Ultra's have a great power to combine and unleash a new power," he explained as he pulled out another spell card, "I use the spell card, Strium Brace!" he called out as Tato became a ball of fire that flew to Ginga's left arm becoming the Strium brace.

Ginga then pulled out a the Ginga Spark and pressed it to the Strium brace.

"Ima koso, hitotsu ni naru toki! Ginga ni chikara o! Ginga sutoriumu!" Ultraman Taro spoke from the brace as an image of Ultraman Taro cast over Ginga before Ginga suddenly took on Taro's body pattern and he developed star badges around his crystals and his shoulders and a beam lamp forming on his forehead.

"Ginga Strium Kitaa!" Victor called out.

**Ultraman Ginga Strium: Warrior/LIGHT/9/atk 3000/def 2500/Effect: This card can only be summoned by the effects of the spell card Strium Brace. This card's name is treated at either Ultraman, Ultraman Zoffy, Ultra Seven, Ultraman Ace, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Taro, and Ultraman Ginga. This card can equip any card with Ultraman in it's name and gain's it's special ability and it's name also counts as that cards.**

"Ginga has now reached his ultimate form Ginga Strium, he now has the power of the original Ultra Kyodai." Victor explained. "Next I equipe Ginga with the spell card Eye Slugger tactics!" he called out as Ginga held his arm up as Ultra Seven's eye slugger formed in it.

**Ultraman Ginga Strium: 3000-3500**

"Now Ginga attack Baron!" Victor ordered as Ginga charged at Baron who proudly did the same the two slashed their weapons leaving two streaks in the air. But Baron's armor soon began sparking before it violently exploded.

"Ah...that's right. The Lemon Energy armor parts effect only works on my attack phase." Ryusei said as his life points took damage.

**Ryusei: 2700-2200**

The Explosion soon subsided but Baron still stood on the field only his armor parts were now gone along with his Genesis Driver.

"And with that, I'll end my turn. Your move, kohai."

"Okay…" Ryusei nodded as he drew, "First I'll play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards," he stated as he drew again before smiling, "Okay. First I'll play Monster Reborn and bring back Gaim," he said as Gaim reappeared on the field. "Next I'll play the spell card, Flower of Time. With this, I can search my deck for two specific armor parts cards." he said as the cards came out of his deck, "Next I'll play Armor Parts Parade, which lets me bring up to 5 armor parts cards and put them back in my hand, but I only need one back," he stated as a card came back from his grave. "Now I equip Baron with another Genesis Driver and his Lemon energy armor parts," he added as Baron got his driver back and summoned his armor again, "Next I'll equip Gaim with both his Orange Armor parts and another Lemon energy armor parts!" he called as Gaim's Sengoku driver had a genesis core appear on the side as he and Baron both held up the lockseeds.

**=MIX ORANGE ARMS HANAMICHI ON STAGE! JINBA LEMON HAHA=**

**=SODA LEMON ENERGY ARMS!=**

**Kamen Rider Baron: 3000**

**Kamen Rider Gaim: 2500**

Gaim wore a black Jimbaori themed armor as his helmet and mouthplate took on a black and silver coloring while Baron's Lemon energy arms covered him again. The two then lifted up Sonic arrows as Ryusei changed to his battle phase.

"Now I enter my battle phase! which since both of them have Lemon energy armor parts their atk points go up by 500."

**Kamen Rider Gaim: 2500-3000**

**Kamen Rider Baron: 3000-3500**

"Next I'll play my spell card Kishido spirit, so whenever one of my monsters does battle with a monster of equal atk points then my monster wins," Ryusei explained, "and I'm not done. I play the spell card Double Rider Attack, with this I can have two monsters attack the same target." he said as Gaim and Baron both roared unleashing power as they did. "And since Gaim has his Orange armor parts equipped he gains an extra 500 atk points."

**Kamen Rider Gaim: 3000-3500**

"Now with both my Kamen Riders at the same atk points then the effect of Double Rider attack takes it's full effect, when they do battle with a monster then it's destroyed no excuses, and you take damage to your life points equal to the combined level of my two monsters times 200."

With that Gaim and Baron shot their arrows at the sky.

"Looks like I've hit a do or die moment," Victor noted as he smirked, "I won't go down without a fight though Kohai. I activate my trump card, Neo Ultra Dynamite!" he declared as Ginga's body was covered in flames, "Normally I can only use this card with Ultraman Taro, but since Ginga Strium counts as Taro, that means that I can use it with him. When my Ultraman is destroyed in battle, then you take damage equal to his atk points."

"Well then it's too late to stop now. Finish him Gaim, Baron!" Ryusei called as the arrows began to rain on Ginga who then exploded in a giant dome of flames that blew over both Victor and Ryusei. As the explosion subsided the field spell Ryusei played canceled out as all the monsters were gone and both Victor and Ryusei where laying splayed out on the ground.

**Victor:0**

**Ryusei:0**

**DRAW**

"It's…" Shurei began with wide eyes.

"A draw?" AJ finished with equally wide eyes.

Ryusei slowly sat up as did Victor, the two looked at each other before they both began laughing and falling back down to the ground.

"Hahaha...ah I didn't win…" Ryusei laughed.

"...But I didn't lose too…" Victor finished with a chuckle.

The two youths looked up as they both saw the duel spirits of the monsters they used for the duel appear above them.

_"Tch. You got lucky,"_ Baron told Ultraman Mebius.

_"Hehe, maybe. But luck has a big part of battle as well,"_ Mebius countered.

_"He's right. At least we didn't lost,"_ Gaim said, looking on the brighter side of this ending.

_"But we didn't win either, Baka!"_ Baron snapped as he kicked Gaim sending him to the ground.

_"For now, the battle is a draw. Agreed?"_ V3 asked Taro.

_"Indeed,"_ Taro nodded. _"But one day, we shall end this long standing rivalry between us."_

_"Baron ,Gaim,"_ V3 said as the three held out their hands.

_"Hai,"_ Gaim said as he shook hands with Ginga.

_"Tsk...it wasn't a half bad battle,"_ Baron admitted as he shook hands with Mebius.

"Need help?" Victor asked holding his hand out to Ryusei to help him up.

"I'm never one to deny a hand up." Ryusei grinned as Victor grabbed his hand and pulled him up, "That was a good duel Senpai."

"Indeed it was, Kohai," Victor nodded with a big grin, "Thank you."

"Eh? Thank you for what?" he asked in confusion.

"Heh, the duel. Thanks to you, you've proved that there are people out there that can give me a challenge. And now I know. I shouldn't hold back, I should always go at a duel with all I got."

_"...Oi! You were gonna hold back?!"_ Baron snarled as Gaim held him back.

"Calm down Kaito…" Gaim cried hysterically.

_"A duelist goes all out fight till he has nothing left to give! He fights with his spirit! And when he has nothing left to challenge him, he moves on to the next battle there always a wall to climb!"_ Baron ranted as Ryusei just tuned him out.

_"Ah... it was a great duel to Senpai. I hope we can duel again sometime soon,"_ Ryusei grinned as he held his hand out as Victor shook it with a nod of agreement.

"We will. And that Baron guy is a jerk...but he's right. I do need to aim higher as a duelist," Victor said as Ryusei chuckled in agreement.

As the two shook hands, Ultraman and Kamen Rider Ichigou formed over them shaking hands as well.

"Well, maybe I should hang around you guys at the Slifer Dorm more often. Seems like you guys have lots of fun," Ryusei grinned.

"Yeah we have a lot of free room..literally. Warai turned half the rooms into party houses," Victor chuckled sheepishly. "Probably should have asked her to save a few for students."

"Well I might take you up on that offer senpai. Well, as long as the others staying there don't mind one more?" he asked.

"We just got here," Shurei chuckled with AJ noddign in agreement.

"Plus, depending on how the week goes, you may be seeing just us."

"Ah right. There are those others who have the same challenge as Senpai," Ryusei remembered.

"Speaking of...I wonder how their doing?" Victor wondered.

"Let's check," Shurei suggested as she took out her Dual Applicator and pulled up the scoreboard. "...Oh my. Kiki's in a duel!"

"Eh?" Victor asked as he and AJ looked over her shoulder.

"Let's see...her opponent is going to be...Asuka Kiryu?" Shurei read allowed, "Does anyone know who this Asuka is?"

"I know a bit about him…" Ryusei spoke, "He's an expert on Dinosaurs...not sure what kind of deck he uses, but it's probably dino based." he explained. "Ah but, Asuka admitted he's not very good at dueling, so I'm not sure how this will go for your friend."

"..." Aj and Shurei looked at each other and sighed already imagining what was going on.

".. hat's wrong?" Ryusei asked seeing their faces.

"Ah...Kiki-chan is kind of a special case," Victor explained, "So depending on her current mood I guess you could say; things might go one of two ways."

"huh?" AJ blinked as she and Shurei looked at him.

"What do you mean, Victor?" Shurei asked.

"Ah...you two haven't seen the other Kiki, haven't you?" he asked with a smirk as he began to leave, "Well, I guess you'll have to see for yourself….but the last time I saw her, she did something that gave a girl memory lost."

"O-oi! You don't think she'd do such a thing to Asuka? I mean he's a bit gullible, but he's a nice guy!" Ryusei shouted as he followed after Victor.

AJ and Shurei looked at each other for a bit, blinking in confusion before they began to follow after Victor and Ryusei.

"Oi Senpai don't ignore me!" Ryusei complained as the four left together.

* * *

_SZ: And another chapter is complete!_

_Z0: Ah indeed, and to those who will most likely say something about my comment at the beginning, well I never guaranteed it so I was just teasing. _

_SZ: I see...ahem, anyway..it's time for the preview of the next chapter!_

* * *

**Jikai, Digital Schooling!**

**?: Oi are you okay?**

**Kiki: Y...yes.**

**?: Boku wa Asuka, pleasure to meet you.**

**Kiki: K..Kiki Kibou…**

**Asuka: Kibou-san please duel me?**

**Kiki: EHH?!**

**Duel 12: Curse of the Muto, Kiki greatest fear,**

**Kiki(?): I'll show the terror of the muto bloodline!**

* * *

_SZ:..oh..crap baskets..looks like Kiki's gonig to lose it next chapter..hopefully not._

_Z0: Well we shall see won't we partner. _

_SZ: Y..yea…_

_Z0: anywho, since the chapter is done I suppose we don't have much more to talk about. _

_?:*offscreen* favorite scenes dumbasses!_

_SZ:Oh...well, I really liked the duel between Victor and Ryusei._

_Z0: Same here, since I had to take care of most of it with both characters and decks being my OC's also, *Throws a vase at the person offscreen*. _

_SZ: 0-o..what was that for?!_

_Z0: I just hate interlopers don't you. Well I suppose that really is all the time we have for this chapter, till next time folks, which I assure you will be quite soon. _

_SZ: Aye..until next time, I'm Seanzilla115…_

_Z0: and I'm Kamen Rider ZER0, and I have a body to go hide. _

_SZ: And I bid you all a good day._


	12. Curse of the Muto

_SZ:*twitches on the ground, unconscious*_

_Z0: Honestly folks I just got here. Sean...oi Daijoubu?*begins poking Sean with a stick* _

_Warai: He's not gonna wake up. He saw a pic of Sweetie Belle saying 'onii-chan' at the end of Younger Gen, and it put him into a 'Kawaii' coma._

_Z0: That's a real thing? Well there has to be something to wake him up…_

_Warai: Hmm...well, why not use something 'hot'.*bumps her elbow into z0 a bit*..if you catch my drift._

_Z0: I do...hmm...well I'll say that's plan B. But first I do what I always do to wake up a person, the Deadpool method. _

_Warai: ooh~! I like that method!_

_Z0: alright I'll take the left side of his face you take the right, Come on Wake up!*Slaps Sean*_

_Warai: *slaps Sean*Rise and shine!*slaps him again*up and at 'em!_

_Z0: Thats for being short*Slaps him* This is for being unconscious *slaps again*_

_Warai:*slaps him*Thats' for thinking Sweetie Belle is cuter than me!*slaps me*That's for making me love you!*smacks him*That's for making me hate you!_

_Z0: Dang, he's out cold. _

_Warai: Hai..welp, time for plan B_

_Z0: Right, I'll get the...what should I get…_

_Warai: a sexy pic of Makoto nanaya from Blazblue_

_SZ: *Shoots up*Huh?! What?!_

_Z0: AH! It worked!_

_Warai: Uh duh! Of course it did! He wants to ba..*gets mouth covered in slime*Hpmh?!_

_Z0: you got slimed! _

_Warai: Hmph hmphmhpmhp!_

_SZ:...what did she say?_

_Z0: Hold on I speak mumble...she's saying that it's unfair to cover her mouth when she was just telling the truth. _

_SZ: Woah woah woah! Makoto maybe one of my favorites females in Blazblue, I don't go THAT far!_

_Z0: I'm just the translator my friend don't flip on me. Anywho, I do believe we have wasted enough time on this opening bit, Warai get back on set we're about to begin the story. _

_Warai: HMphK(Ok!)!*skips out while trying to get the slime off*_

_Z0: Ah so here we are again true believers yet another chapter of Digital Schooling, I told you it would be out soon. Now for disclaimers neither me nor my friends have any claim to the names of the shows and or etc that appears in this story, except and as you all know our personal OC's. But other then that we're flat broke. _

_SZ: Hai…_

_Z0: But thats besides the point, anyway we are about to begin the show be sure to be a good distance away from the computer screen, and be sure to enjoy, cause things are about to get good. Sa Hade ni Ikuze!_

* * *

"I...I...I think I lost them..I...I hope…" Kiki panted as she rested underneath a tree.

She had managed to win one more victory, but the person she ended up dueling was the president of her..well..fan-club. She didn't even know she had one, but...well, she didn't like the looks they gave her, so she had to bolt out of there and hide.

But regerdless of the sheer creepiness of having a fan club, let alone one so devoted, she was still glad to have one yet another duel. So she can handle evading a bunch of creeps as long as she doesn't let her friends down by not completing her duels. But it's not to much to ask for the males here to..well, be smarter.

After a few moments of catching her breath, she look from behind the tree to see if any of those creepy fans were there, only to see no one. This made her sigh in relief. So Kiki made her way back towards the school where she might find another person to duel, at this point preferably a girl so she wouldn't be in yet another weird situation.

"Hm...where could I go to find a duel…" she spoke softly to herself. In her mind she knew if she just walked around the place someone would duel her, but good chances it just be yet another creepy fan, and she's had her fill for the day.

"Going somewhere?"

"KYA!" Kiki screamed as she quickly jumped into the air in surprise. She then looked up to see Warai waving at her from a branch, "W...Warai-san?"

"Hehe! You should have seen it! I swear you jumped six feet into the air just then!" she laughed to herself, "I mean I've heard of people being high strung, but you're just straight jumpy."

"Warai-san...why are you in a tree?" kiki was able to ask.

"Duh, I've been following you." she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"F...following me?"

"Ah...look we all got faith in ya. But when it comes to things like those nuts, you need someone to take care of it," Warai sighed, "So I've been taking care of those nutso fans of yours one by one," she explained with a dark laugh.

"..."

"Anyways...if you're looking for someone to Duel..I got someone in mind for ya," Warai stated as she jumped off the branch and landed on the ground, "Follow me!" she cheered as she began marching.

Kiki slowly and nervously nodded as she began to follow Warai, the random girl leading Kiki to the school's library.

"Now I know what you're thinking, why such a snoresville place like this?" Warai asked as they arrived in a large, grassy plain. "Well believe it or not this is where some of the better duelists come to relax. And I guarantee you a hundred percent you won't find a nusto fan in this place."

"I..I see…"

"Plus it's a nice quiet place, so you don't have to worry about some giant surprise popping out at ya." Warai said as she dragged Kiki in through the main entrance, which alone was a huge hallway which had the library's basic information like where to find this or that book, "This place is also like a museum too so it should have some interesting exhibits to check out," she said turning to face Kiki. But as she did Kiki paled as she saw something rise up behind her, it was well a giant animatronic T-Rex that roared, it was a new thing they had added.

"D...d...d…"

"Hmm?" Warai blinked as she turned a bit to see the T-Rex, "..oh dont worry about Rexy. He just comes to greet those who come here." she explained as she happily began petting the animatronic on the snout, "Besides he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I..I..I see," Kiki nodded, still nervous from seeing the large animatronic T-Rex.

"Yup.,It's a new feature for this exhibit currently being held here at the library," Wari explained. "They even brought in some big time eggheads on dino's to help with it." she went on as she dragged Kiki down the stairs to the main floor that has rows upon rows of book shelves, in between them was an exhibit now and then. "Believe it or not the basement of this place it at least ten times as big."

"i..I see…" Kiki noted before spotting one door, "..wh..what's that room?"

"Hmm?" Warai blinked as she stopped to look at the door, "oh that...that's still under construction. No one's allowed to go in there except the Headmaster of Duel Academy."

"What are they building?" Kiki asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Beats me…" Warai shrugged, "But sure makes you wonder, don't it?"

'...k..kinda, yes," Kiki nodded slowly before she heard a small humming, "Eh?"

"ooh! That must be him now."

"Eh? Wh...who..?"

"Bye- bye!" Warai waved as she bolted out of there, "Good luck Kiki!" she called as she appeared on the animatronic T-rex's head before she jumped off it and made her way out the front door for ounce.

"m..matte Warai-sa..!" Kiki began as she tried to follow the hyperactive pinkette, only to end up tripping and falling on the floor, "I..ite!"

"Ano...daijoubu?" a voice asked Kiki. Kiki looked up to see who was talking to her, he was a tall male with black hair, he wore a pair of grey jeans and black shoes with a black double breasted jacket on, it also had a gold T-Rex head embroidered on the chest, but what stood out the most about him where these two pairs of small bronze claw like marks he had on each cheek.

"H...hai," Kiki nodded a bit as she tried to get up, only to wince she her knee was a bit bruised from the fall. "ite…" she whined as she rubbed knee.

"Ah..Here. Let me help you," the boy offered as he held his hand out for her so he could help her up.

"A..arigatou," Kiki said as she took his hand.

He nodded as he gently helped her stand. "There you go, are you sure you're alright?"

"I..I am," Kiki nodded, "I..I just bruised my knee a bit is all."

"Ah well at least it's nothing bad," he smiled. "But please do be more careful miss...ano..."

"K...Kiki Kibou."

"Ah. Greetings, Kibou-san. Boku wa Asuka Kiryu," he bowed, "And welcome to the Kiryu Paleontology exhibit."

"Kiryu…?" Kiki blinked a bit as she looked at Asuka.

"Ah. Well you see, all the exhibits are discoveries made by my parents, both of whom are famous paleontologist," Asuka chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

"R..really?"

"Hai...all my life they would take me all over the world and dig this stuff up," Asuka explained, "I was there for a good deal of these discoveries too." he chuckled as he pointed to several of the exhibits. "I was given a chance to come study here if I agreed to be like a caretaker for the exhibit."

"I..I see…" Kiki noted before her Duel Applicator went off, "Oh! G..gomen, Kiryu-san," she apologized as she took her DA out and answered it, "h..hello?"

-_Kiki-chan...it's me Warai_\- Warai's voice came from her DA.

"Eh? W-Warai-san? Wh..what is it?" Kiki asked, wondering what the excitable pinkette wanted.

-_I take it you've met Asuka-kun already_-

"Eh? I..I did..but..how di…?"

-_No time for explaining, so I'll cut it short. I brought you here to duel Asuka-kun. Now before you begin your usual stick of stuttering in shock, hear me out. Asuka is new here and sort of a novice, plus as you can tell he's a nice dude so you might have a good duel for ounce._\- Warai explained in her smart tone like from before when she suggested they all split up.

"Eh?1 b..but…"

_-Good luck, Kiki-chan!- _was all Warai said before she disconnected the line.

'Eh….eh?!"

* * *

"Hoo boy this should be fun! Too bad I can't watch it though," Warai shrugged as she was far from the library, the pinkette at the beach, "But I'm sure I'll hear all about it later," she chuckled as she took a sip of her drink.

* * *

(Cue opening)

**WHY? Suki na kimochi wa surudoi toge (Is it that dear feelings are sharp thorns)**

**WHY? Mayoisugiru to jibun ni sasaru(Is it when we go astray they prick us?)**

**Dandan to hanabira o sakaseru bara no you demo(Even if it makes petals bloom bit by bit like a rose)**

**Hontou wa kokoro ni furueteiru ai ga kowai(In fact it shakes my heart love is scary)**

**Kowaresou de...(kowaresou de...)(I seem to break...*I seem to break...*)**

**Dakishimete kureru yori motto wakatte hoshii(Rather than embracing me, I want you to understand some more)**

**Yasashisa wo kureru yori samishisa o koete yuku chikara hoshii(Rather than give me kindness, I want to the strength to overcome loneliness)**

**Makenai ai datte kono mune ni kanarazu aru hazu yo(Even unbeatable love, I must surely have in my heart)**

**Tashikana ai datte motomereba itsuka wa mieru kara(If it's a certain love I seek, someday I shall find it)**

**Ima dounatte yukou to...ima unmei ni sakarau(If it makes me believe in the strength...to go on no matter how things turn out to be...)**

**Tsuyosa wo... shinjisasete(Too turn..against destiny!)**

* * *

**Duel 12: Curse of the Muto. Kiki's greatest fear.**

* * *

Kiki sighed as she sat on a recliner in the Library for people to relax in. she watched as Asuka ran back and forth around the place helping set up more and more exhibits and making mild criticisms to several things that had been set up. Well Kiki was able to see that he was indeed a good guy and a hard working one. But still, why would Warai want her to duel him? There has to be something else to what she was planning, there always was.

"Hah…" she sighed again, figuring it best not to think too much of it, lest she get a headache.

"..Is something wrong, Kibou-san?" Asuka asked, pausing for a moment when he heard her sigh.

"ah... it's nothing...Kiryu-san," she waved her arms, "It's just...a friend of mine...can be a little tiring."

"ah I see, well I guess it's not a bad thing to have a friend like that now and again." Asuka smiled.

"Tr..true..demo...wh..what she told me over my Duel Applicator….well...I..I don't' want to say."

"Eh it's alright we all have things we don't want to share." Asuka said, "ah...sorry Kibou-san, but I'm needed at another exhibit." he apologized as he checked a text he got. "Well I hope to run into you again." he waved as he jogged off to the other end of the expansive library.

'_P...probably sooner th-than you think, Kiryu-san,' _Kiki thought with a small sigh. _"Well I wonder what I should do for now…?'_ she pondered while looking around the library, _'M..maybe I can find something about my family….a...after all, this Library should have something about great duelists.'_ she figured as she got up and went for the information area in the front.

After some light combing through different sections she found what she was looking for, the Dueling History section, and well she was right there is an entire area on it, a good half of the south wing to be exact.

"Oh...oh my…" Kiki whispered as she looked at the dozens upon dozens of books. "I had...no idea there were so many biographies on the same duelist," she said to herself. She then began to skim through the books until she found what she was looking for, an autobiography written by the one and only Yugi Muto himself. It chronicled his adventures as a youth as it said on the back. "This should be good." she smiled as she found a chair to sit and read in.

She began to read every part of the book, seeing all the adventures and duels her great ancestor went through..but, she couldn't find what she needed to in it...her family's curse. Kiki closed the book with a sigh of sadness. She was hopping this book could give her the information she so desperately needed, but seems her ancestor did not see much of a reason to explain to the world about a family curse.

"Mou..wh..what am I going to do now?" the shy girl sighed sadly before she heard the sound of paper tearing, "N..nani?"

"Shh! Be quiet. We don't want to get caught," a voice spoke, making Kiki slowly turn to see a pair of Obelisk blue students..tearing some of the books up!

"Wh..what're you doing?!" Kiki shouted, catching the two's attention.

"..What does it look like? We're getting rid of anything that has to do with those old 'duel king' hacks," one of the students scoffed, tearing another page out of a book.

"St..stop that!" Kiki shouted.

"And what if we don't?" the second student frowned as he glared a bit at Kiki, making her whimper," Face it..nobody cares what a bunch of old hacks did in the past. What people care about is upcoming Duelist, not a bunch of old losers."

"Show respect," a voice said from behind them, making them turn to see two people, but the one that made them both gulp was Kenji. "People like you who don't respect their elders are the ones who end up becoming unhappy in their old age." he said. "So you'll apologize and fix this won't you...Right!" he asked with a deep growl.

"..Y...yeah right! We were doing everyone a favor! in fact…" the second student began as he ran towards Kiki and grabbed the book from her hand before taking out a lighter, "Why don't I prove it by burning this!"

"No!"

Before anything else could happen, Kenji appeared behind the student and grabbed his arm before wrenching it behind his back making him scream in pain and drop bof the book and lighter. "You shouldn't bring such things into a library." he said as he kept the pressure on, heck if he didn't stop he could break his arm.

"Sh...shut up!"

"..Poor choice of…" Kenji began before a loud tearing noise was heard.

"Heh..should've kept an eye on my partner," the second student grinned darkly as his partner in crime held up the torn book.

"Oh no.." Hikari(who had came in with Kenji) gasped with wide eyes, her hands over her mouth.

Kiki stared at the torn pages strewn about the floor, her hair starting to shade over her eyes.

"You do realize that you have really angered me." Kenji said as he grabbed the one whose arm he was twisting by the top of his head and lifted him off the ground. He then grabbed his boken and tossed it at his partner the blade hitting him and sending him flying into a wall knocking him out.

"Kiki...I am so sorry this happened.." Hikari whispered to her shy friend, whose form was trembling as she held the pages.

"...how dare you…"

"Huh?" Hikari blinked as Kiki began to stand up, her hair still shading over her eyes.

"I'm gonna make you all regret living," Kiki frowned, standing up as an Anubis eye glowed on her forehead.

"Wh..what the hell?" the second student whispered.

"Penalty Game," she grinned as she looked at them, "Trivia...if you get all three questions right..you live...all three wrong and you get a penalty."

"..o..oh yea?! W..well bring it on!" the second student snapped, a bit of fear in his voice.

"1. during the Battle City Tournament, who made it to the top 4?"

"Well, answer the woman," Kenji told him as he let him go.

"Uh..B..Bandit Keith?"

"Wrong."

"Shit."

"2nd question who is the one duelist besides Seto Kaiba that could be a true challenge to Yugi Muto?"

"...uh...pass?" he asked before getting shocked, "Gah!"

"Final question...what was Yugi Muto's greatest achievement?"

"..."

"Tick tock tick tock…"

"Uh...w...was is when he..won the...Battle city Tournament?" teh first student asked with a gulp.

"No. It was saving the world, defeating Exodia, Slifer the Sky Dragon...sorry but your Penalty Game begins...Mind Break," she grinned as she snapped her fingers and swarms of insects started to consume the fools.

"Gah! Wh...wh..what are you?!" they looked and saw there was no one but them and the bugs eating them down to the bones.

However in real life Hikari and Kenji just watched the thugs screaming and wetting themselves over something.

"Hm...it seems they are seeing something we can not," Kenji noted as he retrieved his boken.

"Once it reach to their brains they'll be comatose for a few weeks," 'Kiki' said darkly as the Anubis mark on her forehead glowed brightly.

"I see...so who are you?" Kenji asked.

"Kiki Muto."

"Soka…" he said as he sheathed the wooden sword in his belt. "Well then, could you please bring Kiki Kibou back? There is only room for one moody person in our group at a time."

"Golden Knight, then mistake me for a little peasant like you, you scum." she frowned, "I am royal blood. You are nothing but a child that death follows every second from birth to the eventual end."

"Are you done?" Kenji asked not even affected by the speech, "It's not my job to judge but quite frankly you are rather full of yourself. I much prefer more humble company."

"Just never speak to me again unless you are address." she frowned as she turned away but then turn around blinking, "Ehh?W...what happen?"

"You changed to your other self again," Kenji explained.

"..o..oh no…" kiki paled as she slowly looked down to see teh twitching bodies of the two Obelisk students, "N...not again…."

"Oi! What's going on here?" a voice shouted as Asuka came running in before his eyes widened upon seeing the damage, "...what..happened?"

"...I...I did it." Kiki answered, putting on her duel disk before her cold demeanor returned, "If you don't like what I did, then duel me and make me answer for what I did."

"Eh?" Asuka blinked before he saw the students. "Ah it's them again!" he snapped, "These guys have been coming in here and vandalizing the books and exhibits for weeks now. Quite honestly it's a good thing you stopped them Kibou-san. Though you may have gone a bit overboard with it….well..with whatever you.."

"Muto…"

"Huh?" Asuka asked in confusion. "Did you say something?"

"My name is Kiki Muto. My ancestor is Yugi Muto, and I demand you duel me."

"I see... No," Asuka smiled. "I refuse to duel for no reason and less if I'm being ordered."

"...I see…" Kiki frowned before eying both hikari and Kenji,"..why don't we change that then?"

"Eh? Wh…" Hikari began

"I'm leaving," Kenji said as he walked away, "Drag me back, and I'll hurt someone!"

However, as he tried to open the door, it shocked him?

"Oi anta, this door is electrified," he frowned not even affected on the outside.

"Not electrified, magic barrier...won't go down till he duels me," Kiki explained as her anubis eye pulsated.

"Who?" Kenji asked as Asuka disappeared.

"The one called Asuka Kiryu.. Unless he duels me, neither of you will leave."

"K..Kiki? Th..this is.." Hikari began.

"Who said you could use my given name?"

"Yeesh, and here I just wanted to enjoy a day of peace." Kenji sighed. "Seems my luck for the paranormal continues to persist." he grumbled as he began walking back into the library.

"If you want peace, then die quietly. Only the dead can have peace," Kiki informed.

"Believe what you want, your opinion does not matter to me," Kenji shot back, "And don't give me that 'it's a fact' bull crap. I hate that."

"Alright then," she said as she sat down, "Believe what you want, but my statement stands until the one known as Asuka duels me. My family's pride will not let a challenge go and by him rejecting said challenge, he insulted my honor."

"Oh? And what of his honor?" Asked Kenji as he read a book, "The fact you commanded him like a lowly servant hurt his honor, so he refused your challenge. You are not in a room to talk highly of honor Nisei-Kiki."

"..." Kiki looked at him impassively, "I only listen to one who has the courage to show his honor."

"Honor this honor that...no wonder we all like the other Kiki," Kenji scoffed as he held up another book, "Hikari, this looks like a good read. Come look."

"..." Kiki glared at that as she snapped her fingers, causing a fire circle to surround Hikari and Kenji. "Don't take me lightly. My ancestor did worst to people."

"..."

"So unless Asuka comes..you two will end up fr…" Kiki began.

"Oi!"

"...well what do you know…" Kiki began as she turned to see a frowning Asuka.

"Ma, can't you guys read? No flammables in the library," he scolded.

"Masaka...kono otoko...baka ga?" Kenji said seeing this.

"..Who are you to give me orders?" Kiki frowned, "Either you duel me Asuka Kiryu…" she paused as the ring of fire began to grow closer and closer to Hikari and Kenji, "Or they burn."

"First it wasn't an order, it was a reminder to the rules," Asuka replied, "Second, no flames, third, I still refuse. I can't duel let alone respect someone who shows so little compassion for others."

"I see," she frowned as the flames got closer to Kenji and Hikari, "Well then, I guess that would make you a murderer as I refuse to let up till you duel me."

"First; that's a flimsy statement." Asuka pointed out, "You are the murder, and an unreasonable one as well. Second; there's no one that would go through with such a request like this."

"grr…"

"Come on..where is it? where is it?" Hikari whispered to herself as she tried to search for her Duel Applicator in hopes of calling the others.

"Call anyone and you burn first, Mahou," Kiki snarled.

"Plus, you left it back at the dorm because you said we'd only be coming for a quick moment." Kenji added.

'_Oh no..he's right,'_ Hikari thought, paling a bit.

"Well, this is beginning to get boring," Kenji yawned as he sat and began reading again.

"..Times wasting, Kiryu...let them die..or duel me."

"...Fine. If it'll get you to stop this," Asuka frowned as he took out a dinosaur themed Duel Disk. "Okay, now hold up your end of the deal."

"...Very well then…" Kiki nodded slightly as she snapped her fingers, making the ring of fire disappear, "For this duel, we'll each have 8000 life points."

"Oi my reading light." Kenji complained.

"If you win, I will apologize for my actions," Yami-Kiki smirked.

"That should be common manners," Asuka countered.

"I am not a commoner."

"You're not exactly queen of this library also."

"...let us duel before I end you here and now," Yami-kiki frowned as she activated her duel Disk.

'Whatever you say, your 'highness'," Asuka answered as he did the same.

"Duel!"

**Yami-Kiki: 8000**

**Asuka: 8000**

"You may go first," Asuka offered.

"Very well then," Yami-Kiki nodded as she drew her sixth card, "..Why don't we change the setting to something a bit more appropriate to my taste? I play the Field Spell, The Sanctuary in the sky!"

The entire library shook until it became an entire sky fortress that was flying in the sky, or so it appeared, the castle itself seemed to have a Greek pantheon design with pillars lining the front and what looked like a coliseum to one side.

"AH!" Asuka cried as he looked over the edge, "H….high!" he shouted.

"Calm down! it's not real!" Hikari shouted from the sidelines, _'At least..I hope.'_

"..Hpmh. I'll end my turn with one Face down..and summon Nova Summoner!" At that what appeared to be a ring of crystals formed, it had a metal section at the very top that had two angelic wings keeping it afloat, and what looked like a green gem set in the center.

**Nova Summoner: Fairy/LIGHT/4/1400/800/Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and is sent to the graveyard, Special summon one LIGHT Fairy Type Monster from your deck. If 'Sanctuary in the Sky' is face up on the field, You can special summon one 'Airknight Parshath' instead.**

"Are…?" Asuka blinked, seeing the monster. "Some kind of ring?" he asked scratching his head.

"You'll see what it can do soon enough..now take your turn,' Yami-Kiki ordered.

"Huh?" he asked not paying attention. "ah right. My turn," he then drew his next card and looked it over, "ok..I summon Evoltile Odonto in attack mode."

A burst of flames came from his side of the field before a reptile like creatures stood there, it was heavy set creature with an almost turtle like body, except minus the shell and a series of spikes down its back and two small 's legs where a bright purple as was it's neck, leading to it's orange head that was also rather turtle/dinosaur like, an interesting note was it's tail seemed transparent with what looked like a DNA spiral within it.

**Evoltile Odonto: Reptile/FIRE/2/500/1200/Effect: When this card is normal summoned, Special summon 1 'Evolsaur' monster from your hand.**

"But I'm not finished. With Odonto's special ability, I can special summon a Evolsaur monster from my hand. And I'll use its ability to Special summon Evolsaur Cerato in attack mode." A spiral of flames formed before a large bipedal dinosaur tha's body was yellow in color with black scales forming spiked armor on it's back from it's head to the base of it's tail and over it's thighs, like Odonto this Dinosaur monster had wings only his were a bit larger, and his tail was the same transparent with a visible DNA spiral.

**Evolsaur Cerato: Dinosaur/FIRE/4/1900/1400/Effect: When this card is special summoned by the effect of an 'Evoltile' monster, this card gains 200 ATK. If this card is Special summoned by the effect of an 'Evoltile', when this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, add 1 'Evoltile' monster from your deck to your hand.**

"..am I supposed to be impressed?" Yami-Kiki scoffed, unfazed by it, "All you've done is summon a pair of lizards.

"Well technically, only Odonto-kun counts as a lizard. See, most experts don't classify most dinosaurs as classic reptiles." Asuka explained, "I know it's hard to grasp what with the scaly appearance, but that's how facts go."

"Hikari, would I be a bad person if I rooted for him to win instead of Kiki?" Kenji asked.

"Go Asuka!" Hikari cheered before looking at Kenji, "Did you say something?"

"Not a thing," he smirked.

"Ok Cerato, attack her monster!" Asuka declared as Cerato roared before charging at Nova Summoner, its fangs covered in flames, "Oh, and since I special summoned him thanks to Odonto, Cerato gains 200 extra ATK points."

**Evolsaur Cerato; 1900-2100**

Yami-Kiki was unaffected by the state boost as Cerato chomped down on Nova Summoner, destroying it.

"..huh? Why aren't your Life points going down?" Asuka blinked in a bit of confusion.

"It is my Sanctuary's special ability. If a Fairy monster I own is destroyed, my sanctuary protects me from any battle damage involving my monster's destruction," Yami-Kiki explained before grinning a bit, "Also, since you've destroyed my Nova Summoner, I can special summon another monster in its place, such as my Airknight Parshath!"

A bright light shone as a monster appeared on the field, this monster resembled a white centaur the back of the hours half clad in a cape of white feathers while the human half was decked in a set of blue and white wing themed angelic armor, his right hand held a sword while the left held an angelic shield.

**Airknight Parshath: Fairy/LIGHT/5/1900/1400/effect: When this card attacks a defense position monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent, draw 1 card.**

"Oh boy…" Asuka gulped.

"So..are you done with your turn, or do you have anything else to play?" Yami-Kiki asked.

"Huh? Oh, right. I play one facedown and end my turn," Asuka replied, "You know, you really know how to make this not so fun."

"Hpmh…" Yami-Kiki scoffed as she drew her next card, "I'm not playing for fun. And to show you I mean it, Parshath! attack Cerato!"

"Eh?! But Cerato's stronger!"

"True..which is why by tributing my Airknight Parshath, I can summon something stronger! Neo Parshath, The Sky Paladin!" Yami-Kiki shouted as a bright light enveloped her Airknight before it subsided revealing a large angelic being his body seemingly made of crystals it's torso had blue chest armor with two white wings folding around forming a collar and a second pair forming into a battle skirt, both it's arms are covered in gold and blue gauntlets, ending in green spheres, both had different extensions the right had a short sword while the left had in an arrowhead like shield, it had two arc on the top and bottom, with what looked like strips of gold and blue cloth connecting the two framing the monster, with two large armored wings on the sides. Finally its face is a white mask covered around in a blue helmet framing it's face.

**Neo Parshath, the Sky Paladin: Fairy/LIGHT/7/2300/2000/Effect: You can special summon this card(from your hand) by tributing 1 'Airknight Parshath' you control. When this card attacks a defense position monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent, draw 1 card. While 'Sanctuary in the sky' is on the field and your Life Points are higher than your opponent's, This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the difference in Life Points.**

"Ah!" Asuka yelped in shock as he looked at teh large angelic being, "It's big!" he shouted as he flailed his arms around in shock.

"And powerful as you shall see! Neo Parshath, destroy Cerato!" Yami-Kiki ordered, the monster raised it's right arm as the blade began to glow before it extended, it then slashed the sword down as it cut right through Cerato, destroying the dinosaur.

"Cerato!" Asuka shouted as he shielded his arms fm the resulting shockwave.

**Asuka: 8000-7800**

**Neo Parshath, the Sky Paladin: 2300-2500/2000-2200**

"It's atk points went up?" Hikari gasped from the sidelines.

"That's its special ability. Essentially, the lower the opponent's life points, the stronger that thing becomes. Its essentially a monster meant for domination," Kenji explained, "It's a perfect card to play with Sanctuary in the sky."

"Kenji, how is it that you might be smarter at this than me?" Hikari asked honestly.

"..." Kenji just replied with a simple shrug.

"Now one of my Neo Parshath's special abilities kicks in. Since I've destroyed your monster, I can draw a card from my deck," Yami-kiki explained as she did so, "And I think I'll end my turn with a face down."

"Ah...she's done," Asuka blinked as he looked around, "Ah...yosh my turn." he said happily as he drew a card. His happy attitude sure did throw Yami-Kiki for a loop. why is he being so happy right now?

"..How are you so calm?" Yami-Kiki demanded with a slight frown.

"Hm...well I guess because I have no reason to worry. In the end, it doesn't matter who won," Asuka shrugged, "This isn't something serious for us to get so pumped up about. This game was originally intended for simple fun. True some use it to settle great disputes, but this isn't something like that. So I have no reason to be worried," Asuka explained, "If I let every little thing anger me, or rile me up, then I'd be wasting my passion and energy."

"..."

"But enough talk for now..let's get back to the game! First, I'll use the Spell Card, Exo-Force to 'evolve' my Odonto into a Evolsaur, such as Evolsaur Vulcano!"

Flames Spiraled around Odonto as the DNA spiral in his tail began to spin and grow, Ondonto's body then began to grow as the flames seemed to burn away the reptiles scales until it finished in a large explosion of sparks and flames as its new form took it's place on the field. Standing there was a large four legged Dinosaur whose body was covered in deep blue scales. It's thick legs slammed into the ground while it's long neck raised it's head high into the air to let out a roar as it's small wings stretched out, it's transparent tail with its DNA spiral in it slammed into the ground as the Dinosaur roared at everyone but Asuka.

**Evolsaur Vulcano: Dinosaur/FIRE/1200/1000/Effect: When this card is special summoned by the effect of an 'Evoltile' monster, you can target 1 'Evolsaur' monster from your graveyard and special summon it. It cannot declare an attack.**

"Oh, big one." Kenji noted, seeing the dinosaur. "But with it's atk points, it better have a handy ability."

"Since I used Exo-force to summon Vulcano, I can use its special ability to bring back Cerato!" Asuka shouted as in a pillar of fire, Cerato came back roaring. "Yosh now I got two of my pals back on the field." he cheered happily. "Get ready, cause it's time for a special service! I overlay both my dinos to build the Overlay Network! XYZ Shokan!" With that the two Dinosaurs roared proudly as spirals of flames surrounded them before the two became glowing orbs of light the spirals fused together like a DNA spiral over a portal of light, the flames and light then exploded out as something flew out of the portal, "Oh mighty beast of the past, through the powers of evolution, bring forth your burning fangs into the future before you! Roar, Evolzar Dolkka!"

A spiral of flames formed around a flying figure the lames died as a large dragon like creature floated in the air. It's body was slim built with a white coloration, it had pointed shoulders and spikes down it's waist, with the same transparent tail with a more advanced DNA spiral. Its legs had tan scales on its upper thighs with the rest of its legs a bright white color ending in four blue spike like claws, its arms where the same bright white while it's forearms were rather large in comparison and ending in the same cone/spike like claws. It had two white bat like wings with spikes extending from the top. Its head was very monstrous with a short snout and a curved V like crest on the top of it's head, it had blue lips and large fanged teeth and bright blue eyes. Specks of fire rained down around it as it let out a loud reverberating roar.

**Evolzar Dolkka:Dragon/FIRE/Rank 4/2300/1700/ XYZ requirements: 2 level 4 dinosaurs/Effect: During either player's turn, when a monster effect activates, detach one XYZ material to negate it. If you do, destroy that card.**

"Sa, time to have some fun." Asuka smirked as Dolkka roared in approval. "Okay Dolkka lets rampage!"

"Wait, Dragon's weren't around during the time of the dinosaurs...were they?" Hikai blinked in confusion.

"Yes and no," Kenji replied, getting her attention. "To many cultures, Dinosaurs and Dragons are the same thing in actuality, mainly because many ancient cultures confused the remains of dinosaurs as dragons, and some even believe that if dragons did exist, then it would have been around the time of the Dinosaurs," he said in a very smart tone, "Of course. that theory is completely hypothetical and is only founded on the fact of the healthier atmosphere of the time."

"Kenji, just how smart are you?" Hikari said in shock hearing all that.

"Well…" Kenji began, making Hikari lean in to hear what he had to say, "That would be telling..wouldn't it?"

Hikari couldn't help but face fault at that.

"That and I find it cute when you're all shocked," Kenji teased.

"ah love. Truly a wonderful thing, isn't it Dolkka?" Asuka asked getting a nod from the dragon, "Now then..why don't' we do something about this Sanctuary, shall we? I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Sanctuary in the Sky!" Asuka called out as a tornado blew around the castle and after time began to cause it to crumble away until the area changed back to the Library. "Ah, back on sweet solid ground!" the young man cheered happily as he bowed down to kiss the ground.

**Neo Parshath, the Sky Paladin: 2500-2300/2200/2000**

"Ah his atk points went down!" Asuka gawked, seeing this.

"Of course they did. Its boost is only in effect if that Sanctuary card is in effect," Kenji explained as he was now sitting on a table.

"Oh..r..right. Ahem, anyway..Dolkka, attack Neo-Parshath!"

"..Fool. Then both our monsters would be destroyed," Yami-Kiki frowned.

"True..that is if I didn't activate my face down, Rush Recklessly, giving Dolkka a 700 Attack point boost!"

**Evolzar Dolkka: 2300-3000**

The Dragon roared as a fiery aura covered it. It then raised his head as a large sphere of sapphire flames began to form in it's mouth before it shot it's head forward to unleash the stream of blue flames that crashed into the Sky Paladin before it's entire body was burned away leaving only glowing blue ashes to rain down around Yami-Kiki, who didn't' seem affected by it.

**Yami-Kiki:8000-7300**

"Yosh! Good job Dolkka!" Asuka cheered as he petted the dragon on the head as if a dog, "Yosh yosh yosh!" he kept cheering as he let the dragon get back to its side of the field.

"...Are you finished?"

"Matoku...can't you have fun with this? You keep treating this like a chore," Asuka complained as he and Dolkka had blank expressions. "I feel really bad for the guy who ends up dating you."

"..."

"...What? did I hit a nerve or something?" he asked honestly concerned he overstepped a boundary.

"...End your turn already," Yami-Kiki demanded in a tone that promised death.

"Ah cold…" Asuka sighed as he pulled a card and put it in the spell/trap section, "Okay one face down and I end my turn."

**Evolzar Dolkka: 3000-2300**

"And it is my turn..draw!" Yami-Kiki shouted as she drew her next card, "...heh..funny…"

"Huh?"

"The duel had started not too long ago..and yet...you're forcing me to bring my strongest card out now…" Yami-kiki stated, "But for me to do that..I'll need to summon this! Come forth, Gellenduo!"

A bright light shone as two small creatures flew out and around Kiki. One was a bright pink with a slight curve to its head with two ponytails, the second was a bright green with a single pony tail the two had halo's around their bodies keeping them in the air. However, it should be noted that the monsters seemed to shy away from Yami-Kiki.

**Gellenduo:Fairy/LIGHT/4/1700/0/Effect: This card cannot be destroyed in battle. When this card's owner takes damage, destroy this card. If you tribute summon a Light Fairy-type monster, you can treat this card as two tributes.**

"Is it just me, or does it look like those two don't really like this other Kiki?" Hikari noted.

"Nope. I see it to," Kenji answered as he took a sip of tea, where the tea came from...let's not focus on that.

"Next I'll play Double Summon, allowing me to summon once again. Now then...since my Gellenduo counts as two monsters, I'll tribute it to bring forth my strongest card! Shinedown, Splendid Venus!"

"Eh?!" Asuka gawked while Kenji did a quick spit take.

"*cough* I had no idea Kiki-san had that card," Kenji coughed out.

"Ah right. She does have that card in her deck." Hikari replied as she patted Kenji's shoulder. "It's kind of her ace monster."

"Well learn something new everyday," Kenji followed up before he narrowed his eyes as he saw Venus, the monster seemed to be giving a disappointed look to Kiki, _'So..this is one of the Legendary planet Cards...' _He said in his mind as he stared at the card. _'That look...could it be that even her monster doesn't agree with her?'_ he asked as he looked to his side to see Garo also staring at the duel, _'...You see it too, don't you?' _

Garo nodded in response as the two turned back to the duel.

"Now since Venus has graced the field, all non-fairy monsters lose 500 attack points!" Yami-Kiki declared as Dolkka began to feel weak.

**Evolzar Dolkka:2300-1800**

"Ah Dolkka!" Asuka shouted in worry, "Ah Dragon down!" he added as he saw the dragon fall to its feet to the ground.

"Now Venus! Destroy that dragon! Innocent shine!" Yami-Kiki ordered as Venus raised her staff, causing a magical seal to appear above Dolkka before an array of lights beamed down and pierced the dragon.

**Asuka: 7800-6800**

"Ahh! Dolkka!" Asuka cried seeing his dragon explode into pixels, "He was so young!" he hammed it up.

"..."

"Seriously...not even a chuckle?" Asuka asked, seeing the blank face. "you know it's considered manners to fake laugh at least." he complained, "Come on, how are you suppose to have fun if you're all serious?"

"...I end my turn...your move."

"Ah...man this is so boring." Asuka complained as he fell on his back. "Can I just give up?" he asked simply as he looked up at Kiki who frowned in response. "what?"

"You heard about that thing the Disciplinary Squad announced the other day?"

"Yes, that you guys are in trouble, and if anyone beats you then they can join, and the rest was hard for me to understand. That guy had a really thick accent." Asuka admitted.

"..true..but it seems he left something out on purpose," Kenji spoke up, making Hikari and Asuka look at him, "If you lose three times..you're kicked off the island.."

"Wow...that stinks. So then what's the big deal? If I give up, she wins and that's another win on the belt. Besides what's the point in dueling if it's not for fun or not for a reason?" Asuka added. "I might be a novice but even I understand that much about it."

"..." Yami-kiki frowned at that, "...if you're giving up..then that makes you weak…peasant"

"What's wrong with being weak?" Asuka asked. "All through history the strong have decided what's right and what's wrong. Simply because those they deemed weak were ignored." he went on. "To be weak is one thing, however, to be strong truly strong is a different thing. People who are truly strong don't go around abusing their strength to show they are better, if you are strong then you should use that strength and power to protect those most important to you."

'_P...pro..protect those….wh..who're...most important..t...to me?' _Kiki's voice echoed within Yami-kiki's head.

"I bet you're probably scoffing at my statement," Asuka followed up. "But my way of thinking is as it is. I have nothing to protect in this duel. There is no reason for me to use any power." he stated simply. "It's for the sake of others that one should use power, thats what I was lead to believe. Noblesse Oblige: those that are privileged must be the first to make a sacrifice."

"...Are you finished? Beca-" Yami-Kiki began before flinching a bit, holding her head a little, "..that was odd..."

"I do believe my statement got through to some part of you." Asuka noted "This part of you acts as if she doesn't care for anything, but the true part of you that cares for her friends. The part that fears this other half, now she sees something you've hidden from her."

Yami-kiki merely frowned at that before wincing once more, "Just..make your move already."

"Hai…" he sighed as he drew his next card, "Okay I summon Evoltile Casinerio in atk mode." he said as a spiral of flames formed into a new reptile this one had a thin salamander like body with blue plates on it's back and webbed arms and legs it also had the same transparent tail and DNA strand.

**Evoltile Casinerio:FIRE/Reptile/3/1600/400/effect: at the end of the battle phase if this card destroyed an opponent's monster by battle: you can tribute this card; to special summon two level 6 or lower FIRE dinosaur type monsters with the same name from your deck. Their effect are negated and they are banished at the end of the turn. **

**Evoltile Casinerio: 1600-1100**

"But I'm not done. Next I'll play Double Summon, allowing me to bring out Evoltile Najasho!" he declared as another spiral of flames formed into a long serpentine like monster that had stubby legs near the end of the tail and a pair of wings near the head, it's body was a dark purple with grey scales and spikes along it's back. It's head was spiked and snake like with a beak like point, it's tails end had the Evol clear DNA strand appearance.

**Evoltile Najasho: FIRE/Reptile/2/100/2000/effect: If this card on the field is tributed: You can special summon one "Evolsaur" monster from your deck. **

**Evoltile Najasho: 100-0**

"What can he do with those two?" Hikari asked in curiosity.

"Beats me, I'm not certain to what extent he has mastered that deck," Kenji replied as he took another sip of tea.

"...R..right," Hikari nodded as she turned her attention back to the field.

"ok..now I…"

"Hold it..since you've summoned a monster..you've activated my trap," Yami-kiki smirked as one of her facedowns revealed itself, "Torrential Tribute, which destroys all monsters on the field."

"Ah lucky…" Asuka grinned, confusing her a bit, "I didn't think for once a card I put down would actually be useful." he said as he activated his face down. "Trap Jammer."

"..hmph..funny. I have a response to that.." Yami-Kiki smirked a little as her other facedown revealed itself, "Seven tools of the Bandit. By sacrificing 1000 life points, I can negate your trap card."

**Yami-Kiki: 7300-6300**

"Ah mou," Asuka complained as his trap card shattered before a large deluge of water bursted onto the field, flooding it as all the monsters were swept away. "Well there goes that tactic," he sighed, "Ugh..I guess I'll end my turn."

"And mine begins," Yami-Kiki spoke as she drew her next card before smirking a little, "I play Monster Reborn to revive Splendid Venus!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Asuka commented as the angel returned to the field.

"Now then Venus, attack him directly!" Yami-Kiki ordered, only for the monster to give her a disappointed look. But in the end, Venus raised her staff as multiple light beams rained down on Asuka.

**Asuka: 6800-4000**

"And with that, I end my move."

"Ah, so cold," Asuka commented as he drew his next card, "Hm...seems luck is not on my side for the moment." he said as he looked over the cards in his hand, _'Mou..I should've gone with my Jurrac deck,' _he complained mentally as he twisted around and sat on the ground crosslegged as he started to think. He entered deep in thought for a good period of time….until he started overworking his mind and steam literally started pouring out of his head.

"..how is that even possible?" Hikari blinked.

"_We honestly don't know," _Hikari's two Duel Spirits, DMG and Gagaga Girl sweatdropped.

"It's what happens when men over think things," Kenji pointed out.

"Really?" Hikari blinked.

"No I lied," he admitted, making Hikari nearly face fault.

"...Are you done thinking, or are you skipping your turn?" Yami-kiki frowned before wincing once more, her head starting to hurt.

"See? Being so serious is causing your head to hurt," Asuka pointed out, earning no response from Yami-Kiki. "Ah...nevermind I end my turn." he gave up as he fell back landing on his back.

"..I see…" Yami-Kiki frowned as she drew her next card, "Venus! attack him dire.." she began before she felt a small jolt of pain in her head, making her stumble forward.

"Kiki?" Hikari asked in worry seeing this.

"N...no...o..I must finish this!" Yami-Kiki shouted as the eye of anubis shone on her head, "Venus! Attack him!"

Venus reluctantly raised her staff again as a series of lights formed above Asuka before they rained down upon him.

**Asuka: 4000-1200**

"And I...urgh...end my turn," Yami-Kiki grunted as she held her throbbing head.

"Oi! How is it I was the one who was attacked, and she's the one in more pain?" Asuka complained a bit as he stood back up and drew a card.

"...why is she in pain?" Hikari noted quietly to herself before she realized something, "unless...maybe…"

"Ah so you noticed it too." Kenji spoke, making the violetette look at him, "Yes. As with most cases of people having another persona within them, it's not uncommon for the conflicting natures to argue," he explained simply, "I believe that maybe Asuka's speech before was able to get through to her."

"I see...if that's true, then maybe I can get through to her as well."

"Possibly as long as you say something that the normal Kiki would respond to." Kenji stated.

"R..right…" Hikari nodded as she turned towards Yami-Kiki, "Kiki! Can you hear me?!"

Yami-Kiki ignored her as she continued to glare at Asuka, the normally shy girl holding her head a bit.

"Keep talking, it might take more before an sign of effect begins to appear," Kenji encouraged.

"Hai," Hikari nodded before shouting to Kiki, "Kiki, Remember what we're dueling for! We're doing this so we can continue to study here..so we can find out who's behind the disappearances! You promised Raito you'd take care of yourself!"

"...R….Rai...Raito?" Yami-Kiki repeated, her voice sounding like her normal self's before she winced more, a huge jolt of pain shooting through her head.

"She responded to Raito's name." Kenji noted.

"Eh? Raito?" Asuka blinked as he turned to face Kenji.

"Her boyfriend," Kenji stated simply, "From what Hikari told me, they've been dating only a little longer then I've been here."

"There's weren't my exact words." Hikari chuckled sheepishly.

"..Regardless, if she responded that greatly just from saying Raito Volnutt's name, it means we're getting somewhere," Kenji added, "And if I must add that, he is close to her heart as well," he stated as he sipped his tea.

"R...right," Hikari nodded as she turned back towards Yami-kiki, who seemed to be struggling a bit, "Kiki! Please hear me out!"

"Sh...shut up…" Yami-Kiki frowned as the Eye of Anubis on her head started to phase in and out.

"An opening. Hikari, make use of it." Kenji ordered.

"Kiki! I know you hear me! You can't be okay with this part of you treating people like this! You will always be afraid of this part of you unless you learn how to stop it. You can believe that your ancestor would approve of this! So please, force your other self back! If not for us, then at least for yourself!"

"Shut up! shut up! shut up!" Yami-Kiki shouted before her eyes widened as she gripped her head, "GAAAAHHH!"

* * *

The regular Kiki opened her eyes as she awoke in some strange dark place.

"Where am I?" she asked as she looked around before stopping before a pair of doors, "N..nani?" she blinked as she looked at the two.

She then opened one door but with her eyes closed before she slowly opened them to see what was inside the first door she chose. Inside was what seemed to be a slightly bright room with various stuffed animals in it. Though what caught her eye was the portraits of her friends, the middle one being a picture of Raito in a heart shaped frame. Seeing that she didn't know why but she was compelled to blush brightly.

"This room…." she began as she walked in and looked at all the portraits on the walls, "Wh...why does it feel..familiar?" she asked as she picked up one of Sora off the wall.

"Hm...so you really aren't aware?" her own voice responded, only it was much more confident and mature to an extent.

"E...eh?!" Kiki gasped as she quickly began to look for who said that before she turned around to see...herself?, but with a much older body, and her long pale rose hair being a pale greyish silver "Y...yo...you're...m-m-me?!"

"Yes and no, that would have to be the best response I can give you." she sighed in annoyance. "For the first time of anytime I've taken control, you where able to resist...why?"

"..A...ano..w...well…" Kiki stuttered as her other self noticed the pictures she was holding.

"..Is it because of them?" she asked as she pointed to the portraits. "This room, is one of those whom you consider your friends," she said pointing to Sora, AJ, Shurei, and Hikari's portraits "allies," she said pointing to those of Victor and Kenji "and loved ones," she finished pointing to the picture of Raito, "...why do you trust them so? We come from a royal blood line..we're higher than they are." she stated all to proudly.

Kiki looked at the portraits as memories of them came to her, her having fun with her friends, from watching Sora run her mouth off, to watching Hikari freak out over little things. All these small little memories, and yet they meant so much more than just everyday things with her friends. These were memories she cherished. Of the people whom never stopped worrying about her, and and always cared for her.

"Why I trust them….?" she repeated with a smile on her face, "Because they don't care about things like that." she replied to her other self. "Because when they see me, they see their friend. Just like I do with them. I know all of them have these strange things about them, like when Sora-san gets in over her head, or Hikari when she overreacts to things, Victor-san when he acts so eccentric. They all are themselves, and they all accept me for myself."

"...And the one called Raito Volnutt..what about him?" her other self demanded.

"Raito...is just like them...but he's also different…" she blushed, holding her hands over her heart. "He is always worried about every little thing with me. But he also trusts and believes in me. He is...just one...that I can not explain with words properly," she admitted, "I'm not sure if what I feel for him is love...but I do know that he is someone who has a much more special place in my heart...merely because he is himself."

"...I see…" Kiki's other self noted.

"You said we are higher than they were...but that's wrong. The truth is, none of them are lower than us, nor higher than us. We are friends, so we are all equal. They don't care for things like royal blood...or anything of the sorts. And I'm sure that even if they knew something like that it wouldn't change how they act, or treat me."

"..."

"Ano...I was expecting you to argue or something." Kiki admitted.

"..." her other self just sighed after a few more seconds of silence, "Fine...since you care for them that much…" she then began to walk away from the shy pinkette.

"Eh? A..ano..where are you going?"

"That is none of your concern." her other self said as she looked over her shoulder with a faint smirk. "I will be here when you need my power. Should you require it for one task or another."

"..h...hai.." Kiki slowly nodded in response before reaching out to her other self, "M..matte! Wh...what do i call you, though?"

"Hm...I am but a part of you...and your friends seem to have taken to addressing us as the same thing but with different honorifics." she said. "If you wish to come up with something to address a part of you then feel free."

"...o….ok," Kiki nodded.

* * *

"Aaahhh!" Yami-Kiki screamed before the Eye of Anubis disappeared completely from her head, the shy pinkette giving a small moan as she began to lose consciousness.

"Kiki!" Hikari shouted, but before the shy girl could fall Kenji appeared behind her and helped her to stand. "Eh when did…?" she asked as she looked back and forth between where he stood and where he now was.

"Kibou-san?" Asuka asked as he and Hikari both ran up to her.

All Kiki could reply was small, soft breaths as she slept.

"she's just sleeping." Kenji replied as he lifted her into his arms. "Though it is strange I dare say we postpone this duel to later." he said to Asuka.

"Ah...yeah. I guess that is the best if the poor girl passed out," Asuka chuckled scratching the back of his head, "..Actually..why don't we call this a draw for now?"

"Hm...so you wouldn't like a chance to dual the real Kiki...for fun that is?" Kenji asked with a smug grin on his face. "alright."

"Hey..while that does sound good, I've been through enough for today. Plus.." Asuka paused as he pointed to the mess, "I still have to fix up what those two guys from Obelisk did."

"True." Kenji nodded. "Come Hikari we should take Kiki somewhere to rest." he advised as he began walking.

"R..right," Hikari nodded before bowing to Asuka, "Gomen..for what happened ot your library," she apologized as she began to follow Kenji, who held the unconscious Kiki in his arms. "Somehow...I can't help but feel this was too strange a day even for us."

"Eh feels like any other tuesday to me." Kenji shrugged.

"This coming from the boy who beat death, literally?" she deadpanned.

"...Touche, Mahou." he nodded. "But you had to admit...it was an exciting first date." he joked.

"..heh...y..yea..I guess so," Hikari chuckled a bit, trying to fight back the blush that formed on her face.

Kenji just nodded in response as Hikari opened the front door for him to carry Kiki out the front door. But in the process the two ran into their friends who had just made their way to the Library.

"He g..." Victor greeted the two before noticing the unconscious Kiki, "..uh..what happened whi...?"

"Other Kiki," Kenji and Hikari explained simply as Victor nodded in understanding.

"..Well..let's just be glad Raito ain't here. He'd be worried sick if he saw her like that," Victor stated.

"True, but he'd also be proud of her," Kenji countered, catching their attention, "Though unnoticed, I believe Kiki won a very important personal battle," he said as he smirked, "This time I do believe Kiki was able to change back all on her own, well with the help of a friend," he smirked looking at Hikari, who nodded in responses.

"..Still, it's best we find a place for the poor dear to rest," Shurei pointed out.

"I do believe that is the best." Kenji agreed with a small nod. "Lets take her back to her room at the dorm."

"Good idea," AJ nodded as she looked over at Ryusei, "You headin' back to the garage, Ryusei?"

"Hm...well I've finished my work for the day," Ryusei shrugged, "Besides, I got not much else at the moment."

"Speaking of which...who's the new guy?" Hikari asked having noticed Ryusei.

"Ryusei, a new pal of mine," Victor answered with a slight grin as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "I guess you could call him a new member of our little gang…" he started before Shurei pushed him off Ryusei. "ah...again with the gag…"

"..Did I..miss something?" Hikari blinked in confusion as the group began to make their way.

"Shurei has become attached to Ryusei," AJ explained as they began walking.

Hikari sweatdropped a bit at that.

"You make is seems as if this isn't the first time it's happened," Kenji noted as he overheard them.

"You have no idea," AJ and Hikari deadpanned in unison.

"I'll take your word for it." Kenji said as he followed their suit and sweatdropped.

"Ah right. AJ was telling my this funny story about that," Victor spoke before chuckling a bit. "Tell Kenji, I want to see if we can make him laugh."

"Many have tried, few have succeeded," Kenji replied.

"Oh trust me, you'll…" Victor began before Shurei stuffed a rock into his mouth, "Hpmh?!"

"That's enough on that topic," she smiled innocently as she grabbed Ryusei's arm again.

"Hehe...guess thats one story you won't get the chance to tell, huh Senpai?" Ryusei chuckled, Victor giving him a small glare in response.

* * *

_SZ: And that's it for another chapter._

_Z0: Indeed. I suppose we can chalk this up to a personal victory for Kiki huh. _

_SZ: Hai._

_Z0: Yup, but I dare say today was a good chapter, so lets see who's next to duel? _

_SZ: Hmm...let's see…*looks at teh list*ooh. Seems Sora's finally up to bat._

_Z0: Eeyup….and scrol down for the promo._

* * *

**JIKAI, Digital Schooling!**

Sora: Eh?! Raito didn't tell me this place had Turbo Dueling!

Victor: Well if you want someone to help you with getting a custom duel runner, Ryusei can help.

Sora: Cool but..is there anything else I can use aside from duel runners? I know there are other types.

?: If anyone's going to join _them _one day, it's going to be me!

**Duel 12: Turbo to the max! A dream remembered.**

Sora: Someday...I'll be the greatest Turbo duelist out there..up there with _them_.

* * *

_Z0: seems things will be very interesting next chapter. And things will reach top gear. _

_SZ: indeed. Next time will be the debut of Turbo Dueling in this story._

_Z0: Indeed let us see what goes on, and lets hope that things aren't going to fast for our heroes next chapter. _

_SZ: Hai. So until next tiem minna, I'm Seanzilla115…_

_Z0: and I'm Kamen Rider ZER0, and Jaa ne._

_SZ: Have a good day, minna._


	13. Turbo to the Max!

_SZ:*puts the last piece in*There! finally fixed..again._

_Z0: Ah looks a bit crooked to me. _

_SZ:...*eye twitches before throwing my tools down in anger*Son of a bitch!_

_Z0: Abai...I should have held my tongue then._

_SZ: ughh….screw it. let's just get this over with.*looks at the reader*hey minna. Once again, it's Seanzilla115._

_Z0: And I'm Kamen Rider ZER0, and we are here to bring you yet another chapter for your favorite fic here. _

_SZ: Indeed. And this time, it stars everyone's favorite tomboy, Sora Tenma._

_Z0: Eeyup, now before we go on into the good parts we need to get the disclaimers out of the way so. First off...we own...nothing. So remember that folks we own none of the series we just do this for fun. _

_SZ: Hai. The stuff used in this story belongs to their respective companies. We do however own the OCs that appear in this story_

_Z0: Yep that much we can claim to own. But enough about us, onto the story. Remember true believers to not get too close to the screen and read in a well lit room. Sa Hade ni Ikuze. _

_SZ: Let's rock!_

* * *

"*yawn*man today was tiring…" Sora yawned as she made her way back to the Slifer Form, a grin growing on her face a bit, "But I did get a few victories today. Only a few more to go," she cheered to herself as she made her way inside to the dorms living room and plopped down on the couch. "Ah...nothing like a good nap…" she smiled as she got herself comfortable.

"Ah Sora your home." Hikari said as she came in.

"Hey, Hikari," Sora greeted, "How was your day?"

"Pretty good, I was able to win five more duels today." she smiled. "Ah by the way how have your duels been coming along?"

"So far pretty easy," Sora shrugged as she pulled out her Duel Applicator and showed how many victories she had, "Check it out. Only 4 more Duels left for me."

"That's great Sora," Hikari smiled.

"Thanks. Hey uh...how're the others coming along with their duels?"

"Hm...well Victor is out right now still finding more people to duel him, I haven't heard much from Raito...Kiki is just about to hit 10 wins. And that's more or less everything I know."

"Ahh...I s-" Sora began before she heard a revving noise outside, "..the heck?"

"Ah. That's Ryusei-san," Hikari smiled. "He's a new friend of Victor's and a new tenant here," she explained as she led Sora out back to where Ryusei and Kenji were working on a new bike.

"I'm telling you that part is no good," Kenji spoke.

"Urasai. I know what works and what doesn't! Now hand my my wrench, sword man," Ryusei complained as he was laying back and working on the motor.

Sora had to rub her eyes twice the moment she laid her eyes on Ryusei's bike, her jaw nearly dropping once she got a better look at it.

"Th...that's a duel Runner...isn't it?" the tomboy spoke up.

"Indeed it is," Hikari smiled, "Ryusei has a habit of bringing his work back to the dorm." she explained.

"..I...I don't beleive this…"

"Hmm? What's so hard to be…" Hikari began.

"Raito didn't tell me there was Turbo Dueling here!" Sora exclaimed.

"Ah...well I thought you'd figured that out on your own," Hikari stated, "I mean AJ was able to find out about it on her own a few days after she got here."

"I...I see…" Sora slowly answered.

"...hoo boy. I know that look," Hikari noted, seeing the look Sora had on her face as she looked at Ryusei's Duel Runner.

"Oi Teme I told you give me the wrench!" Ryusei complained as he shot up.

"I'm telling you it's the wrong part." Kenji countered.

"And I tell you it's not." Ryusei countered as the two glared at each other.

"..Tch. I don't need this," Kenji scoffed as he began to walk away, "I'll be inside when you need me."

"Tsk…" Ryusei clicked his tongue as he went back to work. "I don't need the help of some opinionated pretty boy," he grumbled as he grabbed the wrench and went began swapping the parts in the motor.

"...Oi! Ryusei, right?" Sora called out, making Ryusei stop for a moment to look at the tomboy.

"Yep that's me," he nodded as he lifted his welding mask up, "What do you need?"

"You know your way around Turbo dueling, right?" Sora asked, "Specifically, Duel runners and stuff liek that."

"Well I'd like to think I'm not too shabby at it." Ryusei grinned as he got up and put his tools down. "So I take it this is all leading up to a certain big question or request so lets just get to the point here my friend."

"Got it. Ryusei..I want you to help me make the perfect Duel runner for me, one that's just as awesome as me," Sora replied with a grin.

"Hm...well it's been a while since I built something up from scratch," Ryusei grinned. "Yosh this will be fun." he smirked as he slammed his fist into his palm, "Ah first I need to get a frame to start the work." he remembered as he took his coveralls off.

"Yes! Oh man, this is going to be _so awesome_!" Sora beamed in excitment.

"...heh. Haven't heard your voice sound like that in a while," Hikari noted with a small giggle after hearing how Sora's voice sounded near the end.

"Shut up," Sora grumbled in slight embarrassment before either noticed Ryusei came back with a bike frame shocking them with how fast that was.

"Ok. Now we just need to head back to the school's garage so we can begin work on your Duel runner," Ryusei said as he rolled it into his trailer/garage that he parked behind the dorm.

"Sweet!" Sora beamed as she followed him inside before waving to Hikari, "Don't wait up! By tomorrow morning, you're gonna see the most awesome Duel Runner on the island!"

Hikari smiled nervously as she waved them off while thinking, _'I have a feeling I'm not going to hear the end of this.'_

* * *

(Cue opening)

**WHY? Suki na kimochi wa surudoi toge (Is it that dear feelings are sharp thorns)**

**WHY? Mayoisugiru to jibun ni sasaru(Is it when we go astray they prick us?)**

**Dandan to hanabira o sakaseru bara no you demo(Even if it makes petals bloom bit by bit like a rose)**

**Hontou wa kokoro ni furueteiru ai ga kowai(In fact it shakes my heart love is scary)**

**Kowaresou de...(kowaresou de...)(I seem to break...*I seem to break...*)**

**Dakishimete kureru yori motto wakatte hoshii(Rather than embracing me, I want you to understand some more)**

**Yasashisa wo kureru yori samishisa o koete yuku chikara hoshii(Rather than give me kindness, I want to the strength to overcome loneliness)**

**Makenai ai datte kono mune ni kanarazu aru hazu yo(Even unbeatable love, I must surely have in my heart)**

**Tashikana ai datte motomereba itsuka wa mieru kara(If it's a certain love I seek, someday I shall find it)**

**Ima dounatte yukou to...ima unmei ni sakarau(If it makes me believe in the strength...to go on no matter how things turn out to be...)**

**Tsuyosa wo... shinjisasete(Too turn..against destiny!)**

* * *

**Duel 13: Turbo to the max! A dream remembered.**

* * *

Ryusei looked through various sets of frame and parts in the Schools Garage which he more or less had the right to take control of at any time. "Nope...no…." Ryusei mumbled as he tossed parts around the place. "Hm….maybe…" he said as he held up an exhaust pipe. "Lets see...oh this might work." he said as he held up a headlight cover.

"..*yawns*how long is this going to take, Ryusei?" Sora asked impatiently as she sat nearby.

"Hm...ah sorry, but building the right bike to a specifically tailored person takes a lot of trial and error. And when it comes to my bikes I'm a bit of a perfectionist." he added as he pulled out a bike chain for the motorcycle.

"Right right.." Sora waved him off a bit, bored out of her mind at the moment before she noticed something in the corner of her eye.

Laying there seemed to be a pair of high-tech skates that seemed a bit old with the paint faded, and what looked like an incomplete pack laying right next to the skates.

"Oi Sora-san?" Ryusei asked as he noticed where she was looking.

"huh? Oh sorry. I was just looking at those," Sora replied as she pointed at the skates and pack, "What're those anyway?"

"Hm...oh those are old skates. They were sort of a concept one person had." Ryusei explained, "Same with the pack, but..they're pretty much gathering dust these days as they're pretty much incomplete. But in theory, if they did manage to work..well...I know this might sound a bit crazy, but if you Turbo duel while wearing those three..it would almost seem like you were flying or something," he explained, having gotten Sora's utmost attention with that explanation. "You seem interested now Sora-san."

"Damn straight," Sora grinned, "What you just said about those skates and pack make them about 20% cooler than a Duel Runner!"

"Really now?" Ryusei asked with a slight smile. "Well I'm just the mechanic, so if you want I can see what I can come up with using them."

A huge grin grew on Sora's face as she blurred for a second before she was in front of Ryusei, handing him the skates and pack.

"Dude, if you can do this, that would be so awesome!"

"..heh. No prob..and no worries. I'll have these babies ready for ya first thing in the morning." He grinned. "Ah I better put the coffee on again." he said as he picked up his tools. He then cleared a work desk as he began to work away rewiring and fixing parts to the skates, "Just meet me at the track inside the Schools gym so we can test them out. ok?"

"Deal!" was all Sora said as she left the room in pure excitement.

Ryusei just smiled again as he got to work on making the skates able to keep moving on their own power without the need to kick ones leg back each time. Then there was the pack...that coffee came in really handy that night.

* * *

The next morning, within the food area in the Slifer Dorm, Sora was busy eating as quickly as possible, her friends(aside from Ryusei, who was nowhere to be seen) looked at her a bit with wide eyes.

"Ano...Sora..don't you think you're eating a bit too fast?" Hikari asked.

"Can't b.." Sora began with a muffled mouth before swallowing whatever pieces of toast she had in her mouth, "Can't talk. Gotta meet Ryusei today at the school gym."

"Your meeting Ryusei?" Victor asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yep."

"...um..if I may ask..why?"

"From what ah heard last night, he was makin' a Duel runner for her," Aj explained, pausing from drinking her cup of apple juice..

"I thought you two where going to work on it together last night?" Hikari asked, looking at Sora a bit.

"We were, but Ryusei decided to work on something else for me..something that's 20

5 more awesome than a Duel Runner!" Sora grinned.

"Huh? More awesome than a Duel runner?" Raito's voice asked, making Victor and the girls turn to see him standing in the doorway.

"Raito you finally came back in time to eat with us for once," Victor chuckled. "I haven't gotten to introduce you to the new fellow."

"You mean Ryusei? I bumped into him this morning before I headed to my room to get a spare set of cloths," Raito explained.

"He was here?" Sora asked.

"Yeah something about getting some special final touch for a project," Raito explained as he sat to breakfast as Victor gave him a plate of food to eat, "Thanks man. I..really hadn't gotten a chance to eat since this whole Duel trial started."

"Ah it's no prob, no sense in you going hungry over it enjoy. Besides I made extra eggs and bacon for Ryusei and Kenji, but neither of them showed up for breakfast." Victor explained sipping the last of his coffee, "BTW, how far are ya?"

"So far...' Raito began as he munched on his toast a bit, "Duel 14. Just need one more win is all."

"Ah sugoi. I just got 13 the other day," Victor grinned, "But it's still nothing compared to Kenji, who got all his in one day."

"Me, Sora, and Kiki already got a few wins," Hikari spoke up, "Sora needs about 4, Kiki 5, and I need about 3."

"You'd be done by now if you looked for a few more challenges," Kenji's voice said as he came down to the kitchen, "It's a much faster approach, especially since you all have about 4 to 3 days left."

"Hai hai commander." Victor jokingly saluted as he picked up the dirty dishes of those who finished, "Let me just wash these dishes, and we'll…"

A blur of rainbow colored hair shot out the door and headed right for Duel Academy, specifically the gym.

"..wow..and I thought Warai was…"

"Boo!"

"AHH!" Raito yelped as he jumped into the air a bit, holding his chest.

"Ahahaha!...ah that was so worth sleeping under this table." Warai laughed as she poked her head out from under the table before crawling out.

"..You mean you've been under there the entire night?" Hikari sweatdropped as a shaking Kiki hid behind her and Aj.

"Damn straight. It was a long shot that Raito would sit in this exact chair, I was actually expecting the new guy." she said in a ranting method. "But I'm fine with this."

"Ah...well at least things are back to a sort of normalcy." Victor sighed happily. "Okay now Pinky began pestering Raito again that will really make things feel like normal."

"Eeyup."

"..Hold it Warai. I thought we agreed you'd stop pranking us like that?" Raito asked with a slight frown.

"No. I promised not to prank them. Not you or new people." she corrected.

"It's true Raito that was the deal." Victor added. "So the only advice right now is….run man run!" he laughed.

Raito rolled his eyes at that, "..Let's just go and meet Ryusei and Sora at the gym."

"Eh I'd love too but I got a long day ahead of me." Victor said. "Pinky hold down the fort."

"Okey dokey lokey," Warai saluted, "I was gonna give Shurei a quick spook anyway once she got out of the shower. Just for a quick laugh..that's it."

"Uh-huh," Everyone nodded making Warai chuckle nervously.

* * *

Sora came up to the garage where she last saw Ryusei working away.

"Hey Ryusei, i'm here!" teh tomboy called out as she looked for him.

"Ah Sora-san." Ryusei's voice called as he came out of a shower within the gym as he had a towel covering his head. "Sorry. I just needed a shower after spending all night working."

"It's cool man," Sora shrugged a bit, "So..are they finished?"

"Yup." Ryusei nodded as he threw the towel away. He then picked up the main skates and the back that both looked new and state of the art in a bright white color. Along the skates were cyan lines with what looked like a small image of a rainbow thunderbolt on the sides of the skates. "Ah...they are all state of the art with the newest of duel tech built right in. The Skates can also be changed between two functions manual where you need to use them like normal then auto where they move on their own letting you focus on things like dueling, you just have to be careful as their turning time is a bit slow," he explained, "Now..there's one last thing we need to do for these badboys…"

"What?"

"A name of course." Ryusei grinned as he put them down on a table. "See a personal rule of mine is to not allow a client to take the commissioned work until they have picked out a cool name for the work."

"Ahh…"

"Yeah. So..what kind of name are you gonna name your new Duel Skates?" Ryusei asked.

"Hmm…" Sora pondered a bit, trying to figure out the perfect name.

"Having a hard time picking a name?" Ryusei figured, "Well it's normally better not to think too much about it."

"That's true...but the name has to be fitting, and equally as awesome as me," sora stated, still thinking on the name a bit.

"True...here. Try this trick of mine. Just close your eyes and just let the first thing that comes to you out. Thats what I do whenever I name my creations."

"..Ok…" Sora nodded as she did so. After a few moments of silence, a name popped into her head as she opened her eyes, "Rainbow Blitz…"

"Ahh..that name's very cool," Ryusei smiled as he slid the skates across the table to her.

"Thanks," Sora nodded as she grabbed the skates.

"Let's take them for a spin," Ryusei offered as they both went out to the track, "Okay, the skates have a simple opening mechanism," he explained as he pressed a button near the heels making them open up so Sora could fit her legs into them. As soon as she did after taking her shoes off, they closed as armor folded up around her shins to keep them in place. "The shin guards are built in and fold up for you to fit these things anywhere." he explained as he grabbed the pack before it opened on one side and unfolded a leather jacket with matching colors to the skates. "Here, this jacket has built in pads to keep you from getting hurt should something go wrong and you crash." he explained as he handed it to her to put on.

"Sweet," Sora grinned as she looked at the jacket before spotting a image of a pair of cyan wings on the back, "..what're the wings for?"

"Oh those?...That'll be a surprise," Ryusei explained as she finished zipping the jacket up, "Alright, here's the last part to it, standard pointless helmet," he said before grinning, "Just kidding, here's a special helmet made just for you." he said pulling out a helmet that resembles a motorcycle helmet without covering the face, but it did have a retractable wind visor that was a cyan color. "Or course well this will keep you from being sent back to first grade if you get into a crash, but it also works like your basic Duel Gazer." he explained further, "Oh and for fun I also added in a two way radio system and a GPS."

"Sweet!"Sora grinned as she slid the helmet on, "Heh..like a glove."

"Well thats most of what I was able to finish up for you. I could have made up more cool stuff, but I had to find someone to help me...well, tailor this for you," he explained pointing to the jacket.

"Ahh...well it's still pretty awesome, man," Sora grinned, "So how about we take these babies for a spin?"

"Sure," Ryusei grinned.

"Cool," Sora grinned back as she took a step back before to her surprise, the blades of her skates retracted, "Woah!"

"Ahh..forgot to mention that feature. It has a basic boot mode so you can walk around normally. They work when you take a step back in a specific manner, with the right leg first."

"S..seriously?"

"Eeyup. You can still walk around with them, but when it's time for a turbo Duel, or you just want to do some tricks or something, just press the image on the side of your Duel Skates, and bam! the skates come back out." he explained happily. "I figured it be a real pain for you to have to take them on and off whenever you had to turbo duel then wanted to go around your normal routine."

"Ahh….Still, this..is beyond awesome!" Sora grinned excitedly, "come on. Let's hurry to the gym and…"

* * *

"What do you mean the gym's occupied?!" Sora gawked as she and Ryusei stood at the entrance to the gym, a Ra Yellow student Teachers assistant to the teacher had explained the situation to them.

"I'm really sorry guys, I don't like it anymore but those guys in Obelisk booked the Gym and more specifically the track for the whole day." he explained again, "Plus, there's a tryout going on."

"A try out? For what?"

"For a chance to join the Star Wings," he replied, making Sora's eye widen greatly.

"Th..the Star Wings. As in..._the _Star wings?!" the tomboy asked.

"Indeed, they heard of some fresh talent here and came to check for themselves." he explained. "Actually they even came here to see if they could get Ryusei as their personal mechanic once. Remember that?" he asked Ryusei.

"Ah thats right." he chuckled.

"Ohmygoshohmmygoehohmygowhohmygosh!" Sora repeated quickly, the tomboy hyperventilating beyond belief, "Th..they're here?!"

"Sora-san breath!" Ryusei panicked as he slowly shook her, "Your face is turning blue!"

"Oi! What's wrong?" Raito's voice asked, making Ryusei turn to see him, Victor, and the girls(minus Shurei, who was still back at the dorm).

"Sora-san learned the Star Wings were here today," Ryusei explained, "And now she's stopped breathing!" he shouted as he began shaking her again.

"Ahh! S..Sora-chan!" Kiki gasped as she started to shake the unconscious tomboy as well, "W..wake up!" she yelped before wincing a bit as she gave Sora a few smacks to the face.

"Huh?! Wha?! What happened?!"

"Okay before we say it again please promise us you'll stay calm," Ryusei said slowly, "See, the Star Wings are here today right behind these doors. and you may or may not have hyperventilated so badly, you lost consciousness for a moment."

"...Aj?"

"Yea?"

"Please pinch me," Sora stated before the cowgirl did so, "ow!...ok..I'm not dreaming."

"Yeah." Ryusei nodded. "I can't believe you went from upset you couldn't try out your new dueling gear; to super hyper fangirl mode."

"I..I'm sorry. it's just…" Sora began as she took a deep breath, "Since i was a kid, I've been a HUGE fan of the Star Wings. I've never, ever missed any of their duels."

"I..It's true," Kiki spoke up, "I..I remember going to a few with her."

"Well they are really great turbo duelists." Ryusei nodded. "I'd be lying if I never once dreamed of joining them myself." he admitted. "But I much more prefer to work on bikes."

"Yea...me..well...I promised myself someday…" Sora paused as she looked at a poster showing a pair of silver wings with a few stars on them, "I'll be the greatest Turbo Duelist in teh world..right up there with them."

"Oh I see. Well thats the kind of dreamer that I can back up." Ryusei smiled.

"Thanks...hoo boy..and now I'm nervous beyond belief, knowing they're actually inside."

"Well one way to get rid of nerves..." Ryusei started as he began pushing Sora, "Is to face them head on!" he cheered as he pushed his way past the TA into the gym.

"Waoh!" Sora yelped as she managed to stop herself a bit before turning around, "Oi! Not cool Ryusei!"

"Ah neither is having your head all full of nerves, being cool is having a clear head." Ryusei explained as he and the others managed to sneak past the guard.

"Yea..but still…!"

"Oh look. There they are," Ryusei spoke up, pointing to the other side of the track. "Sora-san this is your chance." he cheered.

Sora froze up as she slowly turned to see three people standing far away on the other side of the track.

The first of the three was a few years older than the group with short, wild fire red hair, almost as if it was literally on fire. She wore a Light blue and star colored tracksuit that hugged her form quite a bit.

The second of the three was female as well, only a bit older than the first one with long sky blue hair. She wore the exact outfit the first one had, only it hugged her body a bit more, showing off a few of her curves a bit.

The last member was male with slightly tanned skin and short, yet wild raven colored hair with a bit of a dark blue color to it. He wore a male variation of the girls' outfits, the top unzipped to reveal a white sleeveless shirt.

"I..it's them.." Sora whispered before she began to fangirl once more, "It's really them!"

"Sora turn off the fangirl mode." Ryusei complained as he swatted the top of her head making her wince as she held the top of her head.

"Ow! S..sorry..just..this is just _so awesome_!" Sora squealed a bit.

"Ah she squealed again," Victor noted as he and the others watched from a distance.

"I've never seen Sora this excited before," Raito noted.

"_Well what do ya expect?" _Megaman spoke as he appeared next to Raito, _"She's seeing her idols here in the flesh. Strong she may be, but in the end she's just a normal person at the end of the day."_

'_...That is true,' _Raito mentally replied to his Duel Spirit.

"Well..go on Sora. What're you waiting for?" Hikari urged her friend a bit, "You may never get another chance like this again."

"Come on." Ryusei added as she didn't move. "Alright then." he said as he grabbed Sora and lifter her up before he ran along the track. "Oi Minna-san!" he called to them, "Can y-" he began before Sora quickly covered his mouth.

"Shh! What're you doing?!" Sora hissed as she moved him away, "You can just talk to them like that!"

"Why not it's not my first time meeting them." he reminded.

"I know. Just..I'm really nervous here!" Sora exclaimed quietly as she pointed to the three, starting with the first female, "First there's Akane Tsubasa, the leader of teh group. When it comes to burn damage, she's the queen of it!" she then pointed to the second female, "Than theirs Kagome Shirayuki, who can freeze up her opponent's spell and traps so they're wide open!" She then pointed to the final member, "Then there's Skye Raimaru, the master of winged beast and electric monsters," she finished her explanation of the three, "All three of these guys are top notch and are the best out there! of course I'd be nervous to meet them! Weren't you?"

"It was just a tuesday for me." Ryusei admitted, making Sora nearly face fault, "what? They're normal people like you and me...well..really famous people, but you know what I mean," he added as he put a hand on her shoulder, "I know you look up to them. But you can't let that face keep you from ever meeting them or you'll never get to know if you're able to join them or compete with them one day."

"..Y...you're right," Sora nodded, taking a slow deep breath, "I can do this." she said full of her normal determination and pride.

"Good." Ryusei said. "Oi Minna!" he shouted out loudly as he dragged Sora back over to them.

"Hmm?" the fire-red head/Akane blinked slightly as she looked up from her clip-board to see the two, "Yea?"

"Oi long time no see." Ryusei waved. "I didn't expect you guys to come here again." he added as the three remembered his voice and his white and gold leather jacket.

"Oh hey Ryusei. It's been a while man," the male of teh three/ Skye grinned, "How's it been man?"

"Heh I can't complain, been able to build up some real nice rides recently." he smirked. "It's been a while Skye my man your bike still breaking to soon?"

"With the way he's been riding i, yea," Akane spoke up, "He's a good duelist and stuff, but..he can be a bit of a slacker."

"Hey. Nothing wrong with that.." Skye shrugged before sighing a bit, "But yes..I've been meaning to get it fixed up after last month's Turbo Duel."

"I see. Well if you want I can give it a look for you," Ryusei offered. "I mean i got nothing but time, now that I just finished up my newest project. Which my friend Sora just happens to be wearing." he said a she pushed her forward. "Sora-san say hi will ya."

"...uh..h...h.." Sora began nervously before smacking herself, "hi!"

"As I said, this is my friend, Sora Tenma." he introduced, "And i believe she has something to ask you three."

"Oh? Really now?" Skye asked before noticing the second female/Kagome staring a bit at Ryusei, a small blush on her face, "..oi, gome-chan."

"Eh?" Kagome blinked, shaking the small blush off her face, "Yes?"

"You were staring at Ryusei..again." Skye deadpanned.

"Heh see Sora-san they're just normal people." Ryusei grinned ignoring their conversation, "Now..weren't ya going to ask something?"

"Oh! R..right.." Sora nodded, taking a deep breath, "I.."

"Outta the way!"

"Huh?" Sora blinked before she was immediately shoved out of the way, "Hey!"

"Sorry I'm late. stupid roommate of mine forgot to set the alarm clock," a girl around Sora's age apologized. Her hair was a bright electric yellow while she wore a female Obelisk outfit, the normal blue replaced with a more electric blue, "Anyways, I'm here for the try outs."

"It's alright. We haven't started yet," Kagome explained.

"Ahh sweet!" the new girl beamed.

"Name please?"

"Tatsuki Raikaze." she introduced proudly. The amount of pride in her voice gave Ryusei a strange feeling of Deja vu.

"Huh...I just got the weirdest feeling of Deja Vu." he said shaking his head as he helped Sora stand back up.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" sora snapped as she glared at Tatsuki.

'..i'm sorry, did you say something?" Tatsuki asked, finally looking at Sora, whose eye began to twitch violently.

"Ah Sora calm down." Ryusei said as he noticed that eye twitch, and if he knew anything by this point then sora and her eye twitch did not lead to good things.

"Why you...listen here! I was in the middle of talking to my idols when you pushed me out of the way!"

"So? it's not a big deal. They're my idols too, but I was here first technically, shorty."

"Sh..WE'RE THE SAME HEIGHT!"

"Ah Sora-san…" Ryusei sighed as he held his head. He then looked back and forth between them, "If not for the obvious differences I'd swear these two were related." he said out loud.

"Yea..scary ain't it?" Raito asked as he and the others walked up to him, "I noticed what was going on here, and I could already tell things are gonna get ugly."

"SHUT UP!" the two shouted loudly sending Raito flying away.

"R..Raito-kun!" Kiki gasped as she ran after him.

"..Raito?..wait…" Tatsuki began in realization as she turned back to Sora, "Is your name Sora tenma by any chance?"

"Yeah what of it?" Sora asked.

"..You're one of those trouble makers taking that Duel Trial."

"Actually all of them are here." Ryusei spoke, pointing to the others who all awkwardly looked the other way.

"Gee...way to throw the others under the bus, Ryusei," Sora sweatdropped.

"It's not like you guys are in hiding. Plus most of the school thinks of you guys as a bunch of local celebrities." Ryusei added.

"..R...right…"

"Oi, pay attention," Tatsuki interrupted, "I think I got a solution here..you and me will duel, Tenma. Winner gets to join the Star Wings."

"Are you guys okay with that?" Ryusei asked the three.

"Eh...so so," Skye shrugged.

"Hmm...I'd say go for it. It'll give us a chance to see what kinds of skills they have," Akane added with Kagome nodding a bit in agreement.

"Still as go with the flow you three are," Ryusei smiled.

"So..what's it gonna be, Tenma?" Tatsuki asked her fellow tomboy with a cocky grin, "You going to accept, or are you too chicken?"

"chicken…?" Sora asked as her eye twitched again. "Nobody calls me chicken!" she snapped glaring at Tasuki, "Fine! I accept your challenge! I've been meaning to test my new gear out anyway!"

"New gear?" Tatsuki asked in confusion as sora activated the skates making them shoot out. Suffice to say the look on everyone's face seeing that feature was priceless.

"Heh is that the same face I made?" she asked Ryusei who just nodded. "Huh wish I had a camera." she smiled.

"Wait. You mean Ryusei made them to do that?" Victor asked in shock.

"Oh yeah. It just makes them even more awesome," Sora grinned as she turned back towards Tatsuki, "so?"

"..Pretty cool..but…" Tatsuki began as she dropped the duffle bag she had over her shoulders and opened it, revealing a high tech skateboard, "You're not the only one with a fancy piece of dueling equipment...or rather..you tried to copy me."

"Co...ok. I'm going to mop the floor with you," Sora frowned dangerously, "Where's the starting line?"

"Matoku…" Ryusei sighed as he flipped a switch making the track light up as a starting line formed before them along with a stop light to signal when to begin. "A mechanic's job is never over."

Sora didn't pay attention as she skated to the starting line, Tatsuki following suit on her skateboard as she slid a electric green helmet on.

"Okay this is going to be a semi official turbo duel between the two of you." Ryusei said over an intercom as everyone got into the bleachers to enjoy the show. "As I'm sure you both know the rules of how this works you get 4000 life points first to hit 0 loses you know how to use speed spells and speed counters so get on your marks."

"Ready to lose?" Tatsuki grinned as she and Sora slid their Duel Disk on before sliding their decks in.

"Nope. But I could use a good laugh and it's been almost a full day since I've kicked someones butt. So congrats sparky, you're my first one of the new day," Sora countered as she put her helmet on as well.

"Sparky?" Tatsuki frowned.

"Get set…" Ryusei began as he slowly raised his arm up, the light before them lit up on red as what sounded like a counter started beeping. "Go!" he shouted as he swung his arm down as the light shone green.

**=ENGAGING SPEED WORLD FIELD SPELL=**

"Duel!" Sora and Tatsuki shouted as they took off in a pair of blurs while the area began to change, teh resulting burst of air nearly knocking Raito-tachi down as the girls, mainly Kiki and Hikari, held their skirts down to make sure they wouldn't get blown away

**Sora: 4000/S.C:5**

**Tatsuki:4000/S.C:5**

"Wow they're going so fast I can hardly see them." Hikari noted seeing this as the wind died down.

"I know...that's how it gets when a Turbo duel happens." Ryusei shrugged a bit, "But after seeing them enough and dueling in them enough times, eventually it look like everything's going in slow motion."

"I see…"

"Hope ya don't mind shorty, but I'm going first!" Tatsuki shouted as she drew her first card, "Heh..nice. I summon Thunder King Rai-Oh in attack mode!" she said as a bolt of lightning struck down next to her before forming a monster whose body was mostly blue in color all four of his limbs were actually tesla coils with spike endings he had a pair of bladed ridges extending out from under his sides to his back where he had a set or bladed wings extending out. He had a blue face that seemed sunken into his armored like torso it was blue in color with a beige top with a red gem in his forehead and a spike on the top of his head. He also had two floating rings connected to his limbs by electricity.

**Thunder King Rai-Oh:Thunder/LIGHT/1900/800/effect: Neither players can add cards from their decks to their hands except during their draw phase. When your opponent Special Summons a monster, send this card to the Graveyard to negate the Special Summon and destroy it.**

"You know you're not helping the nickname there Sparky." Sora grinned as she saw the monster and wasn't in the least bit worried.

"Just shut it. I'll end my turn with a face down. Your turn shrimp," Tatsuki frowned a bit as she and Sora turned a corner.

"Alright I draw," she said as she drew her card and looked over her hand. Now was not the time to special summon with that monster on the field, and it's atk points where pretty high too. She needed a good strategy here.

"hope you're ready sparky, cause I'm gonna start out big! First I'll summon Blackwing Fane the Steel Chain in attack mode!" she said as a small tornado formed before it broke apart to reveal what could best be described as a bird ninja, he had dark brown wings he wore a dark grey/brown ninja like attire with a red sash belt, and a black scarf around his neck as well as a face mask with two long scarf like ends flapping in the wind, he also head a metal headband covering most of his face with a large plumage like ponytail sticking up above his head. He also had a drum like device on his back with two lone rop darks hanging from it with Kunai ends that matched kunai he had strapped to his chest.

**Blackwing Fane the Steel Chain: Winged Beast/DARK/500/800/Effect:This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card attacks your opponent directly and inflicts damage, change the position of one attack position monster on your opponents field to defense mode.**

"Heh..am I supposed to be scared of _that?_" Tatsuki scoffed a bit.

"Heh you shouldn't mock a Ninja like that." Sora stated, "While he might not be some heavy hitter he does back a big punch." she smirked mischievously.

"Oh? Like how?"

"Like this. Hane, attack her directly!" Sora ordered as the Blackwing monster jumped over her and into the air he then twirled around before he sent one of his rope darts that slashed Tatsuki before the other did the same. The Ninja then regained his balance midair with his wings before he used them to propel himself back to Sora.

**Tatsuki: 400-3500/S.C: 5-4**

"The heck?! You cheat!" Tatsuki growled as she managed to regain control of her board.

"It's not cheating, sparky. My Hane can bypass your monster and attack you directly. Oh, and did I forget to mention if the attack works, I get to switch your monster to defense mode?" she smiled again as her monster bowed it's head and entered defense mode shocking Tatsuki, "If we're done here, I'll end my turn with a face down."

"Fine..it's my move anyway," Tatsuki scoffed as she drew her next card.

**Tatsuki: S.C: 4-5**

"Huh? What was that that just went up?" hikari asked, a bit confused.

"Her Speed Counters went up." Raito explained for her.

"Speed Counters?" she echoed still confused. Turbo dueling was something Raito never really took the time to tell them about.

"Well..basically in Turbo Duels, Speed Counters are used to activate spell cards, where you need to sacrifice a few in order to activate. However, if you lose 500 Life points or more, you lose 1 speed counter for every 500 you've lost," Raito explained.

"I see that certainly makes things much more difficult during the duel doesn't it?" Hikari said.

"It does..but it helps to balance things out in Turbo Dueling." Ryusei said without looking back. "Anyone can duel while moving, but turbo dueling is where one must be very aware in order to duel. Every strategy must be planned out with every little thing taken into account. All that while riding around on a fast ride." he smirked. "Thats very cool."

"Indeed, I don't think I got the attention span to do that kind of stuff." victor chimed in happily.

"R..right," Hikari sweatdropped a bit at Victor's comment.

"..Ok shorty..you think just because ya damaged me a bit, you're in the lead. Heh..nice try, but things are about to turn around, " Tatsuki smirked as she and Sora turned another corner, Tatsuki grinding on a nearby rail a bit before landing back on the track, "Now then, first I'll switch Rai-Oh back to attack mode. And next, I'll give ya bit of a drum beat by summoning Thunder Nyan Nyan!"

Another thunderbolt hit the ground as it burst away revealing a female monster, she resembles a normal human to great extent, she wore a tiger print one piece outfit with white trim around the strapless top she also had matching gloves along with drumsticks in each hand. Around here where traditional Kabuki drums lined in a large gold ring. she also had bright red hair with two small little horns extending from the top of her head.

**Thunder Nyan Nyan: Thunder/LIGHT/1900/800/Effect: If there is a non-LIGHT monster on your side of the field, destroy this card.**

"Wow. Nice monster. Guess that's more or less what you wished you looked like?" Sora teased, making Tatsuki frown a bit.

"Laugh all you want,. This turn's mine. Rai-Oh, attack her ninja!"

"Hmm...sorry, but no. I activate Negate attack!". Sora stated as the black of lightning was absorbed into a spiral portal before disappearing. "Now your attack phase is over." she cheered happily, "So what was that about it being it your turn?"

"..tch..just go already."

"Come on have some fun. What happened to your Sparky nature." Sora joked as she drew her card and put it in her hand.

**Sora: S.C: 5-6**

"You were boring me to death."

"Whatever," Sora rolled her eyes a bit as she examined her hand. _"What should I do next? This chick uses monsters with high atk points so I got to have something to stop that?"_ she said in her mind before she came across one card in her hand, _'Elphin the Raven...I can summon him since I got Hane out..but h...' _she paused mentally as she recalled Thunder Nyan Nyan's special effect, a mischievous grin growing on her face as she looked over at Tatsuki. "Okay, my move Sparky. I summon my Blackwing Elphin the Raven in attack mode." she grinned as a tornado formed before it broke apart, revealing a tall black raven humanoid monster. It had long wings that extended outwards, he had reverse jointed bird legs that were scaled from the bend of its knee down ending in sharp talons he wore blue armor over his chest and shoulders with yellow trimmed endings on each piece of armor, he had a large mane of feathers extending from his head down his back. Elphin let loose a loud distorted caw sound as his wings extended out to their full length making black feathers rain around them.

**Blackwing- Elphin the Raven: Winged Beast/DARK/6/2200/1200/effect: If you control a face up 'Blackwing' monster, you can normal summon this card without tributing. When this card is normal summoned you can change the battle phase of 1 monster your opponent controls. **

"Hold it! That's a level 6 monster! you can't do that!" Tatsuki snapped.

"Heh, that's Elphin's special trick. As long as I got a Blackwing monster on the field, I can summon him without a sacrifice and it counts as a normal summon," Sora grinned.

"..Whatever. You still got two of my monster's to deal with, including my facedown card," Tatsuki grinned in a cocky manner.

"Heh. You'd be right about that, if I didn't think about it while I was on the fence on summoning Elphin or not!" Sora grinned, "Speaking of whom, Elphin, do your thing and attack Rai-Oh!"

The large raven rose up into the air before he swooped down he slashed, his hand talons shredding the monster before it exploded into pixels.

**Tatsuki: 3500-3200**

"Big deal. I still got my..huh?" Tatsuki blinked when she noticed her Thunder Nyan Nyan looking nervously around as she flew in the air, "What's going on?"

"Oh didn't you know? Since your Nyan Nyan needs a LIGHT monster to stay on the field, I had Elphin go for Rai-Oh. Which means…"

"She can no longer stay on the field…" she paled as Nyan Nyan nodded sadly before she slowly dissipated into pixels.

"Oh and guess what? My attack's not finished yet. Hane, attack her directly!" she shouted as Hane jumped in before he sent both his rope darts flying and cutting past Tatsuki's sides.

**Tatsuki: 3200-2700/S.C: 5-4**

"Yosh Sora is off to a good start here." Ryusei smirked. "But things are still to early to say who the clear winner is."

"True...We'll have to wait and see who wins this," Akane added.

"hm…" Ryusei nodded as they all went back to paying attention to the duel as the two rounded another turn.

"If ya got nothing better to say sparky, I end my turn with a face down," Sora grinned as she did so.

"Tsk...even I have to admit that move back there caught me by surprise. But enjoy your last moment of victory," Tatsuki stated as she drew her next card, "Time to bring down the thunder! I summon Pahunder in attack mode!"

A large thunderbolt then hit the ground before it broke apart to reveal a human like monster he wore a suit of green armor with a cape flowing behind him, his hair was seemingly made of actual electricity along with both his hands covered in the same electric energy.

**Pahunder: Thunder/LIGHT/4/1300/600/Effect: Once per turn, you can normal summon 1 level 4 LIGHT Thunder monster from your hand, except 'Pahunder' as an additional Normal Summon.**

"Next I'll use his special ability to bring out his partner, Mahunder!"

Another Thunderbolt then crashed next to her before it formed into a female monster she wore a red attire that consisted of a skirt with a coat tail extension over it, and armor on the sides of her waist, she likewise had an aura of electricity but her hair was much longer and extended out past the electric aura while likewise her hands were also covered in electricty.

**Mahunder: Thunder/LIGHT/4/1400/700/Effect: Once per turn, you can normal summon 1 level 4 LIGHT Thunder monster from your hand, except 'Mahunder' as an additional Normal Summon.**

"I'm not finished. Next I'll use her ability to bring out Thunder Knight!" she declared as she summoned a third monster.

With this a large blast of lightning hit the ground before it broke apart to reveal a tall monster, whose body was covered in white armor save for his forearms that where black armored along with a long black cape with a yellow interior and thunderbolt symbols across it, he also has a bronze colored battle skirt and shoulder armor and black greaves. Finally his head was thin and pin like with a small skull like mask on the front of it.

**Thunder Knight: Thunder/LIGHT/4/1300/1200/Effect: This card gains 400 ATK points for each face up Thunder Type monster on the field.**

"and to finish things off, I'll use my face down, Call of the Haunted to bring back Thunder Nyan Nyan!" tatsuki added as sadi monster returned to the field in a flash of lightning.

"..Not good," Skye spoke up with a slight frown, "She managed to summon four Thunder Monsters, Thunder Knight included."

"Hm...that was an impressive move to summon four monsters in one turn, plus one that gains power from all its allies." Ryusei noted.

"Exactly…" Skye spoke up, "Thunder Knight's ability makes it a pretty dangerous card, especially if you have Mahunder and Pahunder use their special abilities to bring out me Thunder monsters."

"Seems like she was able to quickly turn things around," Akane noted as Thunder knight's armor lit up in a flash of electricity.

**Thunder Knight: 1300-2900**

"Yikes!" Sora shouted seeing the rapid increase in the monster's atk points. "Oh thats so not good."

"Damn right it's not, shrimp puff. Thunder Knight, fry Elphin up!" Tatsuki ordered as the knight raised his arm up as a bolt of lightning slammed into his hand before it formed into broad sword that began to glow with bright electric energy. Thunder Knight then slashed his sword sending a thunderbolt to the ground before it slowly moved across the ground to Elphin destroying the monster.

**Sora: 4000-3300/S.C: 6-5**

"Now Pahunder, shock that ninja until he's nothing but ash!" she ordered as the monster raised his fist before he punched it forward sending a large blast of thunder in a bullet like thale that went straight for Hane, the ninja trying to block the attack before it pierced through his chest, shocking him as he shattered into shards.

**Sora: 3300-2500/S.C: 5-4**

"Such a quick turnaround." Ryusei said as Sora seemed to slow down a bit after that last attack.

"Man...I did not expect that one." Sora groaned as she saw the two monsters left glaring at her.

"Darn straight. But guess what? I still have two more monsters to attack with. Speaking of..Mahunder, Nyan Nyan, do your thing!" Tatsuki grinned as the two raised their hands forming spheres of electric energy above them the two then threw them at the same time sending them flying at Sora.

"..Nope! Denied!" Sora grinned as her face down revealed itself.

"oh crap! Attack guidance armor!" Tatsuki panicked as said demonic armor appeared on Mahunder. The armor's eyes glowed as Nyan Nyan's attack stopped before it went flying back and crashed into Mahunders before crashing into said monster with a large explosion of electric energy.

**Tatsuki: 2700-2200/S.C: 5-4**

"Dang it!" Tatsuki snapped.

"Lets not forget with one less monter, your Thunder Knight loses some points Sparky." Sora reminded with a wide grin as Thunder Knight's glow seemed to dim a little.

**Thunder Knight: 2900-2500**

"..Whatever. I'll just go ahead and end my turn," Tatsuki scoffed a bit as she and Sora turned another corner, the former now grinding on a rail once again.

"Okay my turn now." Sora said as she drew a card.

**Sora: S.C: 3-4**

'_Okay...if I take care of the rest of her monsters, then that Knight will be a cakewalk. Now the big question how?' _Sora pondered before she spotted two cards in her hand, one of them being a Tuner monster, "..bingo." she cheered happily as she picked out the first card, "First I'm bringing out Blackwing Shura the Blue flame in attack mode!"

A tornado then whipped up that has what looked like small blue wisps of flames in them. The tornado broke apart to reveal a tall slender bird monster. His legs where reverse jointed and small, his body slender as well and covered in light grey feathers with feathers on his shoulders forming epaulets of sorts, that covered parts of his incredibly bone thin arms that connected to his wide forearms that were covered in dark blue feathers and ended in sharp talons. His head and neck was coated in blue feathers a patch of orange on the top of his head he had a long grey beak that opened as he screeched while his black feathered wings extended behind him.

**Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame:Winged Beast/DARK/4/1800/1200/effect: When this card destroys an opponent's monster and sends it to the Graveyard, Special summon 1 'Blackwing' monster with 1500 or less ATK points from your deck. That monster's effect(s) are negated.**

"Next, since I got a Blackwing on my field, I can special summon Gale the Whirlwind!" Sora added as said Blackwing monster appeared.

"ooh...I'm _so _scared. You summoned a parakeet," Tatsuki sarcastically said.

"Yeah and two people in cosplay and a pinhead knight are just as intimidating." Sora countered back, making Tatsuki scoff a bit in response, "Besides, my 'parrotkeet' happens to be a Tuner monster, so guess what comes next, sparky?"

"..You're going to Synchro summon, aren't you?"

"eeyup. But before I do that, I think i'll have Gale use her special ability to cut your Thunder Knight's attack in half!" Sora added as a powerful wind blew over Thunder Knight, making the knight flinch and take a step back before his atk points took their toll.

**Thunder Knight: 2500-1250**

"Now that that's outta the way, I'll tune my level 3 Gale with my level 4 Shura! Synchro Shokan!" she shouted as Gale flew up before becoming three rings that set over Shura who turned into four stars, "Bursting through the speed of sound, the black armored warrior soars through the infinite skies! Let's go, Blackwing Armor Master!" she explained as the rings and stars all flashed into a bright pillar of light that had a slight purple tint to it before it broke apart to reveal the called out monster to Sora's side.

"Sweet. She just brought out her ace!" Raito beamed a bit as he noticed said monster appearing next to Sora.

"Things have entered high gear." Ryusei said as Armor Master glared at the knight.

"Well lets not beat around the bush here! Armor Master, shred that knight into scrap metal!" Sora ordered gleefully as Armor master's wings stretched out before he took off into the air and came down with a knife attack with his hand and stabbed his arm through the Knights chest before it exploded into pixels.

**Tatsuki: 2200-950/S.C: 4-2**

"Ahh damn!" Tatsuki yelped as she nearly lost control of her skateboard.

"My. Things sure seem to go back and forth in this duel don't they?" Ryusei noted with a smile.

"Agreed. Both of them are doing really well out there," Skye nodded in agreement.

"Heh...guess my luck is still going strong." Sora grinned, "I'll go ahead and end my turn, Sparky."

"My name..is tatsuki!" Tatsuki snapped a bit as she drew her next card, "...you know..I wasn't gonna bring this card out, but guess what shrimp? You called down the thunder, now prepare to reap the whirlwind! Fist I'm using Pahunder's ability to bring out another Mahunder!" she added as the female thunder monster reappeared on teh field, "And since I got a extra normal summon, I'll use it to tribute all three of my monsters to bring out one of my best cards, Emperor of Lightning!"

"What?!" Ryusei, the Star Wings, and Raito gasped as a mass of neon blue electricity fell down on the track until it formed into large armored monster. Under the armor he wore what looked like a white tiger themed outfit he had silver armor with green accents, his waist had a battle skirt like armor that covered his sides with green straps along the middle of the sides. He had large chest armor that had multiple black spots along his chest armor. He had large black colored shoulder pauldrons with three claw like marks along each one, leading down to his arms that were covered in metal gauntlets that ended in three red claws that covered his white tiger patterned hands with red claws at the end of each finger, he also had the same neon blue lightning forming in his hands. His back is covered in a series of spiked generators that curved forward with a ring keeping them all connected. Finally his head was covered in wild green tinted hair with a tiger like mask over his face.

**Emperor of Lightning: Thunder/LIGHT/8/2600/2600/Effect: This card cannot be Special summoned. This card must be tribute summoned by tributing 3 Thunder Type monsters on your side of the field. If this card attacks your opponent's Life points, you instantly win.**

"Wh….what the hell is that!?" Sora called out seeing the monster.

"My Emperor, shrimp puff,' Tatsuki grinned with her arms crossed, making the upcoming turn with no problem, "And he's got a nasty ability. The moment he damages your Life points, you instantly lose."

"What?! That can't be fair!" sora shouted in shock. "Is it?" she asked tapping the side of her helmet to ask Ryusei and the others.

-Unfortunately it is Sora-san- Ryusei answered through his duel applicator that he had set to radio function, -But, it's because of that ability that card's b..-

"..Ryusei? Ryusei?!" Sora shouted as everything went static for her.

"My connection to Sora's comlink went bust." Ryusei complained from his seat as he shot up. He then pressed on an App on hi DA that had a symbol of a bike, "Damn..she's on her own for now."

"Now..let's end this so I can get fitted for my Star Wings suit. Emperor of Lightning, attack her Armor Master now!"

'_Oh crap crap crap! What do I do?!' _Sora mentally panicked as EOL started to gather azure thunder in his hands/claws as it formed into a sphere, the tomboy stopping her panic for a bit to notice she had Rainbow Kuriboh in her hand, _'Wait...I got it!' _she said in her mind as her eyes widened and changed to those of determination, _'Ryusei was right, it's not cool for me to have my head all full of worry and doubt. I'm not going to lose to some overgrown static covered cat.' _

"Say bye bye, shrimpy!" Tatsuki laughed a bit as EOL rose the azure thunder sphere up.

"Sorry, but no. I activate my Rainbow kuriboh's special ability! By equipping it to your monster, it stops him in his tracks!" Sora stated as she lifted the card up, a small rainbow colored ball then flew at and then into EOL's chest before a distorted rainbow glow grew over the monster's body. "Now the big guy can't attack me." Sora taunted on.

Emperor of Lightning grunted as he managed to hold his chest, dropping the azure thunder sphere in the process as it..began to head to Raito-tachi!

"Abai!" Ryusei shouted.

"oh crap!" Sora gasped as she made a quick u-turn and began to skate towards her friends.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Tatsuki called out to the rainbow-haired tomboy.

"Sorry! Something a 100 percent more important came up!" Sora shouted back as she began to skate faster and faster, hoping to reach her friends in time, _'Come on legs! move move move!' _she mentally said to herself, the tomboy already feeling the strain in her legs.

"Sora, I forgot to mention one last function!" Ryusei called out, which sadly fell on deaf ears.

'_Come on..move..move…!' _Sora repeated, not noticing the 'wings' on the back of her jacket beginning to glow, "MOVE!"

Raito and the others quickly shielded themselves as the sphere grew closer and closer. however, before the sphere could hit, a rainbow colored blur dashed by and grabbed them all one by one, making the sphere hit the empty stands.

'..Wh...what just happened?" Hikari slowly asked as she and the others slowly lowered their arms.

"Ah honestly don't know," Aj replied, the cowgirl just as surprised as her friend.

"Ahah!" Ryusei shouted as he stood up. "_It_ worked!" he danced around happily, "yosha! it really worked!" he cheered around happily confusing everyone they were at a complete loss.

"...What're you so exci.." Raito began before blinking, seeing a cyan 'feather' of sorts fall in front of him, "eh?" he blinked before he looked up at where it came from, "EH!?" he shouted at the sight before him. simply because it was not something one saw everyday. Sora's back now had a pair of wings of matching Cyan color to the feather.

"S..S..Sora-chan?!" Kiki gasped while AJ and Hikari gawked.

"Ahahah my first time building in something so outrageous and it worked!" Ryusei cheered as he danced around.

"Uh...care to fill us in, Ryusei?" Skye asked, he and his team mates a bit surprised as well.

"Hai! This is my first original invention, a new aspect to Turbo dueling in my books! I call this the Wing system!" he cheered as he ran up to Sora before he held the wings out for them to see, "These wings are made of a unique foldable and storable material that once unfolded works and feels the same as real wings, and they adjust to a proper wing span to allow the wearer to freely fly, for short bursts of time that is."

"Wow...you've really outdone yourself this time, Ryusei," Skye grinned a bit, "Who knows? Maybe you can make a few for me and the girls."

"Maybe, but until then there's only one person that has this kind of dueling tech, and that person is Sora!" he cheered happily as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder once she landed.

Raito was about to say something before Tatsuki immediately pushed him out of the way.

"That...was..awesome!" Tatsuki beamed, making Sora freeze up a bit.

'..Awesome? Awesome?!" Sora shouted as she turned to glare at her, "My friends nearly gotten because of your monster's attack!"

"Yeah? But they weren't, right?" Tatsuki quipped with a small, cocky grin.

"Thats doesn't change anything!" Sora complained.

"..Whatever. Since you technically left the track, I won our little bet," Tatsuki grinned.

"Not exactly," a voice spoke up, making Tatsuki turn to see a frowning Akane, "Not only did you inadvertently put people's lives in danger, but you used a forbidden card," she scolded in a very drill sergeant like way that just commanded respect.

"Uh oh...Akane has entered commander mode again," Ryusei gulped as he and Skye slowly backed away.

"Using cards like that are strictly prohibited in Duel Academy, and duel monsters in general. So if you're still thinking of joining our team, think again," Akane frowned as she snatched Tatsuki's cards.

"Hey!"

"Not only am I confiscating these, but you're facing expulsion from duel Academy all together!"

"E..Expulsion?!"

"Yes Expulsion. you broke man major rules and put people in danger. The perfect grounds for expulsion," she summed up.

"But...but…!" Tatsuki stammered in shock.

"You shouldn't try to make up an excuse for things that are clearly your fault," Akane frowned further, "So I suggest you pack your things and head out."

"But…"

"NOW!" she shouted making her flinch in fear and sadness.

"Y..yes ma'am!" Tatsuki quickly saluted as she began to run out of their, shooting a glare at Sora that practically said 'this isn't over' as she left the gym.

"Ah as commanding as ever aren't you Akane." Ryusei spoke with a slight smile on his face.

Akane didn't pay attention as she turned her attention to Sora, who gulped a bit, "you!"

"Y..yes ma'am?!" Sora quickly asked. This was very intimidating, given how she just saw her speak to Tatsuki.

"...You did pretty good out there, kid," Akane smiled a bit, calming down a little. "You did well and dueled fairly and your best. Plus, that wing trick is pretty impressive, but I guess that comes with having such a reliable mechanic."

"Th..thank you Ma'am!" Sora quickly saluted.

"..You know..if you're ever in New Domino City…" Akane began as she walked back to her team mates, "Give us a call. I'd like to see how well you handle going up against one of the best."

"Y..yes!" Sora smiled.

"Good job Sora-san you proved to them just how awesome you are." Ryusei cheered.

"Yea…" Sora nodded before whispering to Ryusei, "have they left yet?"

"Nope. But they're walking out the door right about…" Ryusei paused as the Star Wings left out the door leading outside the gym, "now." he finished as the doors closed.

"good," Sora nodded before her wings activated once more as she began to excitedly fly around the gym, "ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!"

"Heh…" Ryusei chuckled seeing this. "Oi Sora-san give those wings a break they aren't made to handle that level of fangirlism!" he joked.

"..ah dont' think she can hear ya, Ryusei," Aj sweatdropped, she and the others seeing Sora lost in her own little world at the moment.

"Probably." Ryusei shrugged, "But let's let her keep this. She's had a long day off keeping it all inside."

"Seeing how excited she is, it might be about half the day," Hikari guessed.

"Ah I hope not those things can only keep a person aloft for ten minutes at a time." Ryusei chuckled. "Again not meant for much more than impressive tricks."

"I see…" Raito noted before Sora landed near the group.

"Sorry guys. But i gotta go! I got all this energy inside me, so I better find my last three opponents and duel with as much energy as possible!"

"Hai." Ryusei said as he walked up behind her before he pressed the back right between her wings making them retract inside. "There, now remember these things don't work for too long so try not to overuse them till I make a perfect wing system what you got it just a beta phase version."

"Got it. And again man, thank you _so _much for making these badboys!"

"Eh no big deal I'm your mechanic it's my job to make sure your gear's working in top order." he smiled. "If anything goes wrong remember this helmet calls me directly."

"Got it man," Sora nodded before she left in a rainbow blur once more, "see ya guys later!"

"...dang," Raito blinked a bit, his and the others hair blow back from the resulting updraft.

"...Ah'm kinda glad Shurei ain't here..she'd probably lose it," Aj stated as she and the girls tried to push their hair back down.

"Yup. And since it wasn't a pretty boy like Ryusei she'd probably never calm down." Victor added not even caring about his hair.

* * *

"Damn that shrimp," Tatsuki frowned as she walked through the woods behind the Obelisk dorm, "She got me expelled all because I used one card that's 'forbidden.' Well next time, things are gonna end up a bit differently."

"T_**oo bad there won't be a next time, Sparky," **_a slightly distorted voice spoke as a cloaked figure approached from the shadows.

"What the..who are you?"

"_**Hehehe...ah. I never get tired of hearing those same words. But you know what? I love the next part even more...hahaha…"**_ the figure laughed as it stalked closer to Tatsuki, the figure pulling out a demonic duel disk, _**"Your name came up..so now let's gamble for your soul~!"**_

* * *

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Tatsuki's voice echoed throughout the entire island, catching the attention of Kenji.

"They're back," he frowned as he ran in the direction of the scream he slid into the clearing where Tatsuki and the figure use to be. But he found nothing here as he began searching the area. "Kuso…" he growled as he gripped his fist before he slammed it into a tree, splintering a good chunk of its trunk, _'I missed it again!...who..or what is this thing?!'_ he asked himself as he made it back to the dorm again, as he entered he noticed Raito sitting down in the living room taking a break.

"Raito," Kenji suddenly spoke. "Can I speak with you about something?"

"Sure man," Raito nodded as he sat up, "What is it?"

"You just finished your last duel today correct?" he asked getting a nod. "Good. Now to the point this challenge has become a problem to another goal of ours the missing students. You and I have both finished our duels then I have a proposition I'd like for you to hear out." he explained as he took a seat at a table.

"...I'm listening," Raito spoke as he paid close attention.

"I want you to help me in taking care of the Discipline squad." he said seriously.

"Eh? But..what about the others?"

"They will catch up by the end of today, so tomorrow you and I head out and deal with the discipline squad. Their duels will no doubt be the most difficult for us as a group, and they outnumber us as well. There's 8 of them and 6 of us in the challenge. You and I strike first and try to take care of as many as we can before the others arrive themselves."

"Ahh...so it would be even for when the others get here."

"Exactly," Kenji nodded.

* * *

-But keep this hush between us. I don't want anyone to find out what we're doing yet- Kenji further explained, unaware he was being watched by one of Carn's hidden cameras.

"Oh ho? So ze duelist with ze Golden Knight wans to do a preemptive strike? Interesting,' Carn noted, his glasses giving off a small glare, "Vell...vhy don't we give him a bit of a surprise zen..shall ve?" he chuckled as Kenji and Raito continued to talk small details. He was going to enjoy the next day very thoroughly.

* * *

_SZ: Hoo dear..I did not like the sound of that last part._

_Z0: Nope it does not sound good. _

_SZ: nope..and it appears the mystery killer struck again. This time, her victim was Tatsuki...yeesh. talk about kicking someone when they're down._

_Z0: This person seems to do a lot of that when you think about it. _

_SZ: True...anyways..time for next chapter's preview!_

* * *

**Jikai, Digital Schooling!**

Kenji: Raito ikuze.

Raito: Yosh

Carn: We've been expecting you two.

Raito:Holy crap, that guy's huge!

Kenji: Don't worry Raito. Kono teme...ore ga sabaku!

**Next time: Net Saviors and Makai! A new Combi!**

?-?-?: We're gonna enjoy tearing you two a new one!

* * *

_SZ: woah..telling by next chapter's preview, its going to be a tag Team Duel._

_Z0: Indeed, lets see what our two hero's bring to the table as a Combi. _

_SZ: Indeed. Welp..unless ya have something Z0, shall we wrap this up?_

_Z0: Nope I got nothing, so *Lifts up a sword as thunder hits it* roll credits people thats a wrap!_

_ZS: Hai..I'm Seanzilla115…_

_Z0: And I'm Kamen Rider ZER0. Ja-ne. _

_SZ: And we shall see you at the next chapter of this and/or Digi-ponies.*snaps fingers, making a portal appear*Shall we, aibou?_

_Z0: Ike! *jumps in head first* _

_SZ: Ikuze!*jumps in as the portal closed*Hello~ Ladies!_


	14. Net Saviors and Makai! A new Combi!

_SZ:*finishes nailing the door shut*there! I'd like to see those damn animatronics get in now!_

_Z0: *hums as he polishes a series of guns* Yeah like nailing a door has stopped those annoying things. _

_SZ: Oh don't worry. I got a backup in case they try to get in...now..ahem.*turns to the reader*hello minna, it's Seanzilla115 once again, along with Kamen Rider ZER0_

_Z0: Greetings true believers as you can see my friend and I are here to bring you yet another piece of brilliant work. _

_SZ: indeed. And its part one of the Disciplinary arc, and Raito and Kenji are up first to take them on._

_Z0: Thats right our heroes are going on the offensive and striking first. Now before we get to the good stuff rules say we must say this, we do not own the materials for this story, we do own the OC characters, and the concept remember that the concept of OC decks we don't own whatever show was used in the concept. _

_SZ: Yes. the shows used for the OC decks belong to their respective owners._

_Z0: Indeed, and you can probably guess who, because I honestly am not one that pays attention to those things. But anywho on with the plot and the character development and the what not. Lets see script, check. Coffee, check. Lucky shotgun, check. _

_SZ: Right..now, onto the show!*pulls the screen down*_

* * *

It was early in the morning as mostly everyone within the Slifer Dorm were asleep. The only ones that seemed awake however were Raito and Kenji, the former getting reader as he finished putting in the last card he'll be using for todays duels.

"Ok..that's everything," Raito noted as he looked at his deck, _'Megaman, Roll, you two ready?'_

"Y_eah/hai," _the two Net Saviors replied within raito's head.

'_Good. Now let's hurry and meet up with Kenji,' _Raito stated as he slid his deck into his duel Disk and quietly made his way out of the room, not wanting to wake Victor up in his sleep.

* * *

Kenji meanwhile was standing around downstairs as he spun a card around between his fingers in waiting. After a few moments, he spotted Raito quietly walking down the stairs.

"Good morning." Kenji greeted as he flung the card into his coat.

"Morning," Raito greeted back, a serious look on his face, "Are you ready to do this?"

"Yes." Kenji grunted as he pushed himself off the wall he leaned against. "you remember the plan correct?"

"Yes. try and defeat as many members as possible before the others arrive."

"Yes thats the basics about it." Kenji nodded as he began walking as he flipped his coat tails back. The two soon saw the building of the Disciplinary squad that they called their base of operations. "there it is." Kenji said as he stopped.

"Well lets go on in then." Raito said till Kenji pulled him back.

"Not just yet my friend."

* * *

-We don't' know what kind of things they'll have prepared for us- Kenji warned unaware he was on one of Carn's hidden cameras. Raito nodded his head in agreement the two then looked around for anything like traps or whatever they may not have been expecting.

"hehehe..oh you've no idea," Carn grinned a bit, his glasses shining a bit as he looked at the monitors.

* * *

(Cue opening)

**WHY? Suki na kimochi wa surudoi toge (Is it that dear feelings are sharp thorns)**

**WHY? Mayoisugiru to jibun ni sasaru(Is it when we go astray they prick us?)**

**Dandan to hanabira o sakaseru bara no you demo(Even if it makes petals bloom bit by bit like a rose)**

**Hontou wa kokoro ni furueteiru ai ga kowai(In fact it shakes my heart love is scary)**

**Kowaresou de...(kowaresou de...)(I seem to break...*I seem to break...*)**

**Dakishimete kureru yori motto wakatte hoshii(Rather than embracing me, I want you to understand some more)**

**Yasashisa wo kureru yori samishisa o koete yuku chikara hoshii(Rather than give me kindness, I want to the strength to overcome loneliness)**

**Makenai ai datte kono mune ni kanarazu aru hazu yo(Even unbeatable love, I must surely have in my heart)**

**Tashikana ai datte motomereba itsuka wa mieru kara(If it's a certain love I seek, someday I shall find it)**

**Ima dounatte yukou to...ima unmei ni sakarau(If it makes me believe in the strength...to go on no matter how things turn out to be...)**

**Tsuyosa wo... shinjisasete(Too turn..against destiny!)**

* * *

**Duel 14: Net Saviors and Makai! A new Combi!**

* * *

Kenji tapped his fingers in thought as he and Raito slowly made their way closer the Disciplinary Squads base. "so far nothing…" he mumbled to himself as he reached into his coat. He then pulled out a small piece of paper before he wrote something on it. "Raito, do you find it weird we haven't run into any of the Disciplinary Squads grunts yet?" he asked.

"...Now that I think about it..yea," Raito nodded quietly, "Not a single person in sight."

"Indeed, my fight or flight instincts are telling me we will have to fight very soon." Kenji said as he looked around. "I have an idea now." he grinned mischievously. He then began walking at a faster pace as Raito had to jog to keep up with him.

* * *

"They're moving faster." one figure noted as they saw Kenji and Raito walking up to the building.

"Indeed ze are…" Carn added with a slight grin, "Saizo, Raika, get ready. Ze will soon be here, and we'll need someone to greet zem."

"Alright, so why is it you had all of the no faces wait at the main entrance again?" Saizo asked in curiosity.

"A welcoming party nothing more," Carn spoke with a chuckle.

"I see….well, as long as my machines get a good fight in today, I'm okay with whatever," Raika smirked a bit.

* * *

The main entrance of the building had all the grunts of the disciplinary squad all sitting around chatting amongst themselves. They were gathered here to meet with two of the challengers, who got antsy and came over early.

"..Mou...where are they?" one grunt asked.

"Yeah. I'm getting bored here waiting," another yawned.

"It can't be too long…" another started before they heard knocking at the door. They all looked at each other before one went up to the door. He reached to open the door but before he could the door was broken down off it's hinges by Kenji who had his leg raised up.

"Sorry I knocked once but no one came," he said simply as he walked over the door and the grunt stuck underneath it.

"Th..there they are! G..!" one of the grunts began before Kenji turned his attention to the grunts, his eye having a small ring in it as the grunts were soon paralyzed with fear.

"Now now. No need to get ahead of ourselves gentlemen," he said in a calm, yet unsettling tone, "Now I am a fair person, so if anyone would like to leave with their internal organs intact, the door is right behind me. Anyone else…" he paused as he pulled the hilt of his sword out from under his coat.

The grunts didn't need any convincing as they ran out the door, a small trail of 'liquid' trailing from one of them.

"Okay. People are scared for life," Kenji called out to Raito. "Let's get a move on."

"R..right," Raito nodded, a bit unnerved after seeing that as he followed Kenji. As the two made their way in, Raito couldn't help but ask the question on his mind after seeing that. "So...how is it you can… you know, do that?"

Kenji blinked as he turned around to face him. "Not sure. Guess it comes with being able to do some stupid things like stare death in the face."

"..I..I see…"

"Yeah.." Kenji nodded before the two stopped before a pair of doors. "This place is very straightforward isn't it." he said as he grabbed the door knob.

"Just be careful..we don't' know what to expect here, Kenji," Raito stated as he kept an eye out for anything suspicious.

Kenji nodded as he slowly opened the door. upon opening it, he spotted what looked like a dueling arena.

"An arena?" Kenji blinked as he pushed the door all the way open, "I was expecting more obstacles than this," he noted as he walked in to the extravagant arena that was very high tech in design. There was also what looked to be a platform to one side and a matching to the other that seemed to be for people to view the duels to be held here.

"Yea...unless...' Raito began before a spotlight was shone on him and Kenji.

"Welcome…" a voice spoke, making the two lookup to see Risa standing within the middle of the arena, "We've been expecting you, Volnutt...' she then turned her gaze to Kenji, "along with our 'unexpected' guest.'

"I find it rude you don't know my name unlike Raito." Kenji said as he put his hands into his coats pockets. "It wounds my pride."

"..Never the less, we've been keeping a close eye on you since your arrival at Duel Academy," Risa stated in her usual firm, cold tone, "With the disappearances going on lately, we needed to keep an eye out for anyone suspicious."

Kenji's eyes sharpened at her implications. "I don't much like where your tone is going." he said as one of his hands went to his sword, "It sounds accusing."

"You and your friends were last seen leaving the abandoned dorm, which is strictly forbidden."

"I don't need a reminder of why we are in such an annoying situation," Kenji spoke, "But I'd very much like if you did some actual investigation rather than haplessly blame the most convenient people. It's shows very weak character."

Risa frowned dangerously at that before stating, "...fine..if you truly want to prove your innocence..then prepare yourself for the gauntlet!"

"Gauntlet?"

"Yes...you two are early, so you'll be dueling two of our members in a tag duel," Risa explained, "You both will share life points. The team that loses all 8000 is eliminated from the gauntlet."

"Ah man," Raito complained. First it was this sort of challenge. Second, he had no idea what cards Kenji even used. He'd never once seen one of his duels.

"If you two manage to survive, you'll have to wait for your allies to arrive before we resume," Rise added as she turned around, "I believe in a fair challenge after all, so don't try anything you'll regret."

"I've heard that same line more than I'd like." Kenji muttered.

"hoo boy...this is going to be a bit hard…" Raito gulped a bit before a small grin grew on his face, "And I like that."

"..Hpmh..Raika. Saizo. You two are up now," Risa ordered as she left the room.

"Finally..I've been waiting for you to finish, sempai," a voice replied as one of two figures walked out of the shadows.

The figure was a girl a few years older than Raito, and had dark brown hair with a few yellow highlights in the front. She wore the male variation of the Obelisk blue Uniform, but she had it modified a bit to make it more military like. Right behind her was a second figure, he was taller then the girl by a good two or three feet, he wore the basic male Obelisc blue uniform that had the sleeves torn off as he wore a black muscle shirt on underneath, he had his black spiky hair slicked back with one bang hanging in front of his face.

"..heh. So these are our opponents eh?" the male spoke as he looked at Raito and Kenji.

"Well he's a...big one." Raito nervously chuckled as he and Kenji had to slightly look up at the male opponent.

"..You're not gonna make a 'how's the weather up there?' joke, are you?" the male frowned.

"No no. I was just..noting a bit is all."

"..Good…" the male nodded slightly before grinning, "Hope you two are ready for teh beatdown of your life."

"I've heard that one a lot too," Kenji deadpanned, not even worried as he yawned a bit, "You know, some of these tall guys tend to be very big in the ego department as well." he spoke to Raito casually. "Think that will be a problem with him?"

"I'm...not sure…"

"Oi!" the girl spoke up impatiently, "Are we gonna duel or what? my machines are ready for take off!"

"Do you get the feeling her and Sora would make good friends?" Kenji asked Raito, who had to nod in reply. So far Kenji had made a good job of making the two irritated...well, the male was slightly irritated.

"..Enough talk..let's take our positions and begin," the male stated as he and the female stood on the right side of the arena, "Raiko, try not to get too wild."

"Heh..I could say the same for you, Saizo," Raika grinned as she and the male slid their Duel Disk on and activated them.

"Well they seem ready." Kenji noted as he leaned on Raito. "I feel like pissing them off more to be honest." he admitted. "But might as well get on with it. Better than sitting here while they prod one another ego's."

Raito couldn't help but sweatdrop a little at Kenji's sudden carefree ego as the two took the left side of the arena and activated their Duel Disk.

"Alright who goes first?" Raito asked as Kenji put his deck in the duel disc.

"It'll be in a rotation fashion" Saizo explained.

"Right then," Raito nodded.

"Let's duel!"

**Raito/Kenji: 8000**

**Saizo/Raika: 8000**

"I'll start things off. Draw!" Raito shouted as he drew his next card, "..alright. First i'll play a card face down, and summon Net Savior gutsman in attack mode."

"_GUTS!" _the bulk Net navi roared as he appeared on the field, pounding his chest a bit.

"And I'll end my turn with that."

"Good. Which means it my move," Raika grinned as she drew her sixth card before smirking, "Alright kiddies, playtimes over! I activate Star Blast! With it, i can sacrifice 500 Life points to lower the level of a monster in my hand by one, such as my Summon Reactor SK!"

**Saizo/Raika: 8000-7500**

A monster then appeared on the field. It was a large robotic monster that resembled an older model propeller plane. Its armor was a dull green color with the two propellers and wings extending from its shoulders. Its chest and head resembled the cockpit of the plane with its head resembling a dome like helmet with two eyes peering out. Its arms and legs resembled the landing gear of the plane but folded out and extended into limbs.

**Summon reactor SK: Machine/DARK/5/2000/1400/Effect: When your opponent summons a monster, inflict 800 damage to their Life Points. During the battle phase this cards' effect is activated, you can negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters. You can send this, 'Trap reactor Y-FI', and 'Spell reactor RE' to the graveyard to Special summon one 'Flying Fortress SKY FIRE' from your hand, deck, or graveyard.**

"Crap...she plays a burn deck," Raito groaned a bit.

"We'll just have to be very careful with summoning from this point on," Kenji warned.

"Hai…"

"And with that, I think I'll end my move with a face down," Raika stated as she slid a card into her Spell/Trap zone, "Your move, Kanji or..whatever your name is."

"First of all, my name is Kenji, woman," Kenji frowned, "If you're too dumb to remember that, then don't speak," he chided, "And I draw." he said as he drew his sixth card. He looked over his hand as he picked out a card. "I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Which means it's finally my move! Draw!" Saizo shouted as he drew his next card, "First I'll summon my Geargiarsenal in attack mode!" he shouted as a monster appeared on the field.

It was another machine, only it resembled a Tank like vehicle that seemed to be made up of and powered by a gear. It had two robotic arms one a large drill the other a claw like manipulator arm with gears acting as separators between the ends and the cables that connected to them, it also had large cannon on the very back of the tanks each facing upward. the main function of it seemed to be a small set of gears bundled together with a pair of eyes built onto them as if alive.

**Geargiarsenal: Machine/EARTH/4/1500/500/Effect: This card gains 200 ATK points for each face up 'Geargia' monster you control. You can tribute this card to special summon 1 level 4 'Geargia' monster from your deck, except 'Geargiarsenal' in defense position.**

"Next, since I got a Geargiamonster on my field, I can special summon Geargiasccelerator!" Saizo added as a loud revving sound was heard.

Another machine monster then drove onto the field, this one resembled a Formula one race car with it's colors being blue, yellow and white, with red borders separating all the different colors. In the driving seat was yet another of the strange bundle of gears with large eyes, but this one had cartoonish hands extending out from the sides.

**Geargiaccelrator: Machine/EARTH/4/1400/800/effect: If you control a face up 'Geargia' card then you can special summon this card in face up defense position. When this card is sent from the field to the graveyard, target one 'Geargia' monster in your graveyard (except this card) and add it to your hand.**

"Seems this one focuses on swarming the field," Kenji noted, "Quite the interesting dynamic they have going on."

"Yea…" Raito nodded as he carefully looked at the two, "The girl summons monsters that'll make you lose life points if you try and summon or play anything while the guy seems to swarm the field with monsters a...oh boy. Kenji? I think you better prepare yourself."

"So we just had the same realization," Kenji stated, "Its refreshing to duel with someone intelligent for once after all those blue blood idiots."

"Well, from what I heard..the Disciplinary Squad is consisted of the best students in Duel Academy," Raito explained, "So we better be careful." he warned as Kenji nodded in agreement, the two still somewhat ignoring their opponents.

"If you're two done talkin, then let's resume! I overlay both my level 4 Geargia monsters to build the Overlay Network! XYZ Shokan!" Saizo declared as the two monsters became bright lights before they formed over one another into a bright light, "Massive gears of the giants, unlock the gates and bring forth one of your might machines to crush my enemies! Hashin, Gear Gigant X!"

The light then exploded as a large figure stepped out onto the field. Standing there was a mechanical giant with its entire body seemed to be made up of green and red gears and parts with blue armor over its waist, chest, legs and arms and a blue visor that formed into a boomerang like pair of sunglasses. It also had a giant silver and blue gear strapped to his back and a red gear acting as a shield on his left forearm. It also had the two cartoonish gear figures plugged into the tops of his chest in where a humans pectorals would be located.

**Gear Gigant X: Machine/EARTH/Rank 4/2300/1500/XYZ requirements : 2 Level 4 machine monsters/ effect: Once per turn, remove one XYZ material from this card to add 1 level 4 or below machine monster from your deck or graveyard to your hand. When this card is destroyed, Special summon 1 level 3 or lower 'Geargia' monster from your graveyard.**

"Well looks like my guess was right." Kenji spoke up as he looked up at the monster.

"Yea…" Raito nodded slowly while Gutsman gave a small gulp as he looked up at the giant before him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Slifer dorm, Victor snored as he rested in his bunk. or rather, he would've if the sound of someone knocking on the door woke him up, causing him to stumble a bit as he fell to the floor face first.

"Ahh...god that was one wild dream…" Victor groaned as he stood up and cracked his back till he groaned at the sound of the knocking. "I'm coming!" he shouted as he went up to the door before opening it. "What?" he complained walking out in nothing but his pajama bottoms.

"A...ano..V...Victor-san?" the person who had knocked, Kiki, began a bit nervously, the girl already wearing her Duel academy uniform, "H..have you s-seen Raito-san?"

"I don't know. He's either somehow still asleep, or he's left the dorm for one thing or another." Victor replied as he stretched his arms and cracked his neck.

"I..I see..ano.I..i asked because i..I haven't' seen any sight of him this morning…"

"I…*Yawns* see. Well I'm sure the dude is around here somewhere. Now if you'll excuse me, Victor go sleepy again…." he said as he fell backwards to the floor and fell back into slumber with a snore.

Kiki couldn't help but sweatdrop slightly at that as Sora soon ran up to her from downstairs.

"Oi, any luck Kiki?!" Sora shouted.

"No...Victor-san said he hasn't seen him since he just woke up." she explained as she closed the door to the room.

"Darn...he's no help then…" Sora sighed before noticing a small, nearly unnoticeable foot prints, heading straight from the dorm to a part of the academy, "..Hey..isn't that where those Disciplinary jerks live?"

"I believe so…" Kiki nodded in agreement as they followed the faint tracks destination.

Within the room, Victor snorted quietly before snorting a bit in his sleep, swearing he heard the word 'Disciplinary'. After a few moments, his eyes shot wide open, finally connecting the pieces together.

He then shot up before he opened the door with a loud slam as it hit the wall, making both Kiki and Sora stop in their tracks, "Good god I know where Raito is!"

"Ugh! Can you please keep it down, Victor?!" Hikari shouted as she and Shurei poked their heads out of their respective rooms.

"No time! Hikari, Shurei-san, get dressed! Raito went to take the Disciplinary Squad on by himself!" Victor shouted.

"What?!" Hikari gasped as Victor ran back into his room, the violetette doing the same afterwards, "Mou! I should've known when I overheard Kiki said she hasn't seen any sight of him!"

"Of course! Kiki and Raito are impossible to break apart." Victor added as he bounced out of his room trying to fit his shoes on as he changed to his pants and put his jacket on.

".Now that I think about it...I recall seeing that Kenji fellow late last night," Shurei noted, "Wait..you don't think…"

"Kenji and Raito, the first two who finished their duels first, decided to go on ahead of us to take out the Disciplinary squad members so as to cut their numbers down?" Victor said as he fixed his jacket and grabbed his deck.

"Most likely, yes!" Hikari nodded as she ran out of her room, already dressed in her academy uniform, "We better hurry, and fast."

"Note to self, these girls are very protective of their boyfriends." Victor said as he jumped down to the ground.

"K..Kenji's not my boyfriend!" Hikari argued as she rushed downstairs, blushing a bit.

"Your not helping your own argument." Sora added from her spot before shouting to Shurei, "Oi, hurry up!"

"Just give me a second! I need to hurry and finish!" Shurei's voice answered.

"Oi. Whats all the noise?" Ryusei asked as he and the others came out of their rooms.

"Raito and Kenji went up ahead to take on the rest of the Disciplinary squad by themselves," Victor explained quickly.

"I'm in," Ryusei said as he grabbed his jacket and the keys to his bike.

"good...' Victor nodded before looking back at Shurei's room door, "and seriously, hurry up!"

"Well pardon me! Even in a hurry, a lady must be prepared for the day!" Shurei argued as she came out of her room, already dressed in her outfit.

"I know b..wait...where's AJ?"

"...I was hoping you'd know…"

"..Come to think of it..I didn't see her come in last night."

"Well this is a problem," Ryusei noted as he grabbed his helmet. "Well I could go looking for her. I am the one with a motorcycle to get around with."

"And..I guess I might as well stay in case she returns," Shurei offered.

"Good idea. Meet up with us as soon as you can," Victor stated as he and the girls rushed to where Raito and Kenji were.

"Ah...it's going to be one of those days." Ryusei sighed as he fit his helmet on and zipped up his jacket. He then rushed down the stairs before he jumped on his bike, revving it up as he drove off in a blur as Shurei headed back to the Slifer Dorm.

* * *

Back with Raito and Kenji, the two continued to look up at the giant machine before them.

"Oi, Raito it's our turn," Kenji spoek, getting his concentration back.

"Hold it! It's still my move, and I haven't attacked yet!" Saizo spoke up, "But before I do, I'll activate Gear Gigant X' special ability. By removing an Overlay unit, i can draw a level 4 or below machine monster from my deck and add it to my hand." he explained as a card came out of his deck before he drew it and put it in his hand, "Now Gear Gigant X! Attack him directly!"

"You know I'd figured them to be smarter than that." Kenji said as the giant fist came at him. He then pressed a button activating his face down card. Revealing it to be Attack Guidance armor.

"I don't think so! I activate my face down, Negate attack!" Raika shouted as her face down flipped up. The giant fist then stopped as it hit a spiral portal, canceling the attack.

"Damn…" Kenji cursed.

"I'll admit, it was a nice trick, but you'll have to do better than that if you want to win," Raika stated with a smirk.

"My, very confidant." Kenji sighed referring to the two, "Are you done yet, or no?"

"Not yet. I'll play a pair of cards face downs, and end my turn, "Saizo said as he did so, "Your move, Volnutt."

"Raito remember to be careful of summoning monsters." Kenji reminded.

"Hai," Raito nodded as he drew his next card. He had to make his next move carefully, especially with that Summon reactor on the field, "I'll lay a card face down, switch gutsman to defense mode, and play a monster face down in defense. And i guess...I'll end my turn."

"And thus begins mine," Raika grinned as she drew her next card, "..heh, time to bring out some more heavy fire power. I summon Trap Reactor Y-FI in Attack mode!"

Another machine monster flew into the field, this one resembling yet another propeller plane with a darker green color. This one had its wings also act as its hands and arms, its legs also being part of the tail of a plane. Its head was a black dome with two eyes peering out. Its chest had two pairs of turret gun pointing outward and could be moved around to aim different targets.

**Trap reactor Y-FI: Machine/DARK/4/800/1800/Effect: Once per turn, when your opponent activates a Trap, negate and destroy it to inflict 800 damage to your opponent's life points.**

"Well there's another." Kenji noted as he and Raito looked at the monster.

"Yea..this time, we gotta worry about playing our traps," Raito added.

"Indeed. At this rate we probably won't be able to do anything as they summon more and more monsters." Kenji added.

"Yea…"

"As much as I'd like to attack, I'm not risking it, so i'll go ahead and end my turn with a face down," Raika said as she did so.

"so it's finally my turn again." Kenji said as he drew a card. "I'll summon my first monster, Makai Knight Raiga." he said as he played a card a bright flash of light then occurred as a human man dressed in a black outfit with a white leather trenchcoat on, he had black hair a smile on his face as he held a red scabbard sword at his side.

**Makai Knight Raiga: Warrior/EARTH/4/1800/1600/effect: If this is the only monster on your side of the field then no trap card can be activated during your turn. **

"Raiga's special ability makes it so no one can use trap cards on my turn." Kenji explained as Raiga smiled and nodded in agreement.

"So? You still summoned a monster, which means Summon Reactor's effect activates!" Raika grinned as Summon Reactor SK fired twin tornadoes from its turbines at Raito and Kenji.

**Raito/Kenji: 8000-7200**

"You make it seem like you've won already woman." Kenji stated not even flinching from the attack. "Now as I said before if you have nothing useful to say be quiet."

Raika just frowned at that in response.

"Now where was I…" Kenji pondered before he picked a card from his hand. "Ah yes, next I equipe Raiga with the spell card Garoken." he said as Raiga drew his sword before it shone and grew into a giant European broadsword that was golden in color, it was the same sword Garo held.

**Makai Knight Raiga: 1800-2300**

"And remember no trap cards." Kenji chided as Raiga wagged his finger in agreement. "Raiga destroy Summon Reactor." he ordered as Raiga ran forward before he stabbed his sword into the machines body before he slashed it up cutting it in half, or rather..would if a wall of wind didn't protect it.

"Sorry, but since my reactor's ability kicked in, I can use it's other ability to stop an attack," Raika stated as Raiga stepped back to Kenji's side of the field, making the wind wall around Summon reactor SK disappear.

"You're too confidant." Kenji said with a smirk, confusing them.

"What do you mean?"

"The Garoken does not let it's prey escape so easily." Kenji said as the sword began to glow. "See if a monster it does battle with survives an attack then by sacrificing it, it can destroy said monster." he explained as the sword flew up before it began to grow in size and pierced Summon Reactor.

"Damn it!" Raika cursed before shielding herself as Summon Reactor exploded.

"Sorry to break your toy." Kenji smirked again.

**Makai Knight Raiga: 2300-1800**

"..Whatever. just end your turn already," Raika scoffed.

"Very well I play a face down and end my turn." Kenji said.

"And my move begins," Saizo spoke as he drew his next card, '..I'll play Foolish burial, allowing me to choose a monster in my deck, and discard it to the graveyard, "He added as he did so, "And now i'll equip my Gigant with Fairy Meteor crush, giving him piercing damage." he said as the giant machine's body was covered in a bright crimson energy as it flexed it's arms in a show of power, "Now Gigant, attack Volnutt's Gutsman!" he ordered as the Giant raised it's fist as the aura converged to the fist before it punched it forward like a meteor coming straight at Gutsman.

"I activate my face down, Shrink!" Raito shouted as Gear Gigant X shrunk down in size, "With it, I can cut your monster's ATK points in half."

**Gear Gigant X: 2300-1150**

With that, the former Machine giants fist hit Gutsman but the Net navi harmlessly grabbed the fist before he with all his might lifted the monster up before sending him flying back at its master.

**Saizo/Raika: 7500-7250**

"Tsk…" Saizo clicked his tongue as his monster got back up, "Fine..i'll end my turn."

"Which means it's finally mine," Raito spoke as he drew his next card. Now that Raika's Summon Reactor was gone, he can summon something stronger, and he had just the card to do it, "To start things off, I'll sacrifice my facedown monster, Woodman, and Gutsman to bring out Net Savior Groundman!"

The two monsters turned into spheres of energy that both crashed into the ground before the said ground began to rumble before a monster literally burst forth from the ground, revealing it to be a new Net Navi. This one resembled a giant robot that had a mostly orange coloring to his armor; with its lower body a pair of caterpillar tank treads with the center portion between them having a red symbol with the image of a mountain on it. Its upper body had large protruding chest armor with a light brown stripes down the center. His shoulders had two giant drills extending out forward with two fletches at the tips his arms were black with large orange gauntlets and grey hands. Its head was set in a large built in collar, his mouth was white and was shaped to resemble fangs and red circles over where his ears would be. The top of his head was a smaller drill that pointed forward. Just between the drill and his mouthplate where two eyes that were black and blank until they flashed into white eyes with black pupils.

**Net Savior Groundman: EARTH/7/2800/2400/Machine/Effect: When this card attacks your opponent's Defense position monster, destroy it without applying damage calculations.**

"_OHYEEEEAAAHHH!" _the drill like net Navi roared as the drills on his shoulders spun really fast, _"the foreman has arrived!"_

"Glad you can be with us today," Raito grinned as Groundman turned his head a bit.

'_No prob! Been wanting to see some action anyway!_" Groundman 'smirked' as he Gave Raito a small thumbs up before turning back around, _"Now, which of these brats deserves a good ol' classic punishment?"_

"Groundman, let's take care of that Gigant. It's going to be trouble for us with its atk points," Raito ordered.

Groundman glared at the Robot giant. He then charged forward as his shoulder drills began to spin at full speed with a slight wind like aura forming around them before he crashed into the monster, his drill tearing through its armor till it was torn to shreds.

Saizo winced as he shielded himself from the flying debris that used to be his monster.

**Saizo/Raika: 7150-6650**

"_Tch..no good punk," _Groundmon frowned a bit as he headed back to Raito's field, _"Thinkin' he can block my attack."_

"Your Groundman is quite the character, isn't he Raito?" Kenji smirked happily.

'That he is," Raito nodded before whispering to Kenji, "Just don't get him mad. You wouldn't like him when he's mad."

"I bet I wouldn't," he replied with a slight laugh in his voice, "I know a few characters that are more or less the same." he said looking at Raiga who nodded in agreement with a knowing smile.

"...don't think its over yet," Saizo frowned, making raito and Kenji look at him, since you destroyed my gigant X, I can use it's ability to bring out a level 3 or below machine from my grave, and I choose my Geargiano!"

With that a set of gears flew around before they closed together into a small little bundle of gears that resembled a machine with cartoonish eyes and hands extending out the sides. The gears making up it's body where either lime green or maroon red with two larger silver gears forming the sides.

**Geargiano: Machine/EARTH/3/500/100/Effect: You can tribute this card to special summon a level 4 Machine-type monster from your graveyard. however, its effects are negated.**

"ooh..I'm _so _scared,' Kenji 'gasped' sarcastically. "You know the things kind of endearing in a cute way. Ironic given its owner."

"Yeah..' Raito nodded slightly, anyways..I'm ending my turn now. Your move, Raika-san."

"finally," Raika snorted a bit as she drew her next card before freezing a bit, a grin starting to grow on her face..a dark grin "...oh you're in deep shit now, boys."

"Oh look she's foul mouthed too." Kenji chidded.

"Shut it," Raiak growled, "Anyways, I play my facedown card, Call of the haunted, to bring back my Summon reactor!"

"Ah man." Raito and Kenji groaned in perfect synch as said machine returned to the field.

"next, i'll bring out Spell Reactor RE!"

Yet another monster flew onto the field, this one having a red colored body. Its large arms ended in three sharp claws while it had a metallic tail swishing around behind it's body. Said body had a silo of missiles strapped to the bottom, it had a long metallic neck that ended in a large dragon like robot head with red eyes.

**Spell reactor RE: Machine/DARK/3/1200/900/Effect: Once per turn, when your opponent activates a Spell card, negate and destroy said card and deal 800 damage to your opponent's Life points.**

"Now before I make my next move..tell me, what's different about my Reactor's names aside from the first part?" Raika asked.

"Their letters that spell something together," Kenji noted.

"Yea...Sk...Y-Fi..Re...that sp….oh crapbaskets," Raito paled.

"As in the strongest card of her decks namesake," Kenji spoke up, earning a slight nod from Raito.

"That's right! Now i'll use SK's third ability! By tributing all three of my Reactors, I can bring out the biggest machine you've ever seen! Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!"

The three machines then broke apart before they all connected piece by piece into a new machine. It resembled an old fashioned war plan transformed into a humanoid form. It had green armored legs that had an edge to them it had a silver abdomen before going to its chest that was a gunmetal color and resembled the nose of a plan with two turrets sticking out of the front, the windshield made a collar like section before going into its large metallic face with two turrets at the top, it's shoulders were made up of the wings that each had two propellers/turbines, the two innermost had two large red arms with three bladed fingers. The rest of the wings folded back as the second set of turbines faced outwards as the ends of the wings had two claws pointing backwards. His back was the tail of the plane that extended outwards greatly with two extra turrets pointing out.

**Flying Fortress SKY FIRE: Machine/WIND/8/3000/2500/Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by the effect of 'Summon reactor SK'. Once per turn, you can discard a card from your hand to destroy one card on your opponent's field. Once during your opponent's turn, you can activate the following effects. 1: When your opponent normal summons or special summons a monster, destroy it and inflict 800 damage to your opponent. 2; When your opponent sets a spell/trap face down, destroy it and inflict 800 damage to your opponent.**

"Oh boy...thats not good." Kenji gulped a bit, looking up at the giant machine.

"R..Raito-san!" Kiki's voice called out, making Raito's eyes widen as he and Kenji turned to see Victor and the others run in.

"K..kiki-san? What're you doing here?!"

'We came t...holy crud!" Sora gawked once she and the others saw Raika's machine, "That thing's HUGE!"

"Holy crap it's a transformer!" Victor added in equal shock.

"Victor! Focus!" Hikari scolded.

"You try and focus with that thing there!" Victor and Sora shouted.

"They came here sooner than we planned," Kenji noted before looking at Raito then Kiki, "Right. I forgot about the girlfriend."

Raito and Kiki blushed brightly at that before they quickly shook the blush off.

"No matter we still have to deal with this thing." Kenji said as he looked at the machine.

"Good luck..my Fortress is impossible to beat..speaking of.." Raika began as she discarded a card from her hand, "i'll use it's first ability to destroy that Raiza!"

"It's Raiga you stupid woman." Keji scolded. "For the last time if you're too dumb to remember a name then don't even use them."

"Fine fine. SKY Fire, use your special ability to destroy Raiga!" she said as SKY Fire raised his turrets that fired powerful rounds at Raiga and destroyed the Makai Knight, "Now that you're open, Sky Fire, attack Kenji directly!"

"Not so fast." Kenji said as his face down flipped up. "I activate my face down card, Madou Bagua Tag Seal!" he declared as a multitude of paper tags flew out and around the machine. They then stuck to it cocooning it in a thick layer of magic papers. "My seals will keep your monsters from attacking as long as its in effect."

"..Tch..fine...I'll end my move..for now."

"That makes it my turn," Kenji stated as he drew, "First and foremost I'll play this pot of greed to draw two cards." he explained as he did so, "Then I'll summon a monster Makai Beast Garoken," he explained as a red and gold colored dog like beast with tusks appeared on the field. "Since he's my only monster I can draw two more cards," he then drew two more again, "First I'll use this Double summon so I can summon another monster, and I choose Makai Knight Rei," he said as the black coated twin swordsmen appeared on the field with a smirk. "Now before I move on, my last card is Monster Reborn to bring back my Makai Knight Raiga," he added as his knight appeared back on the field.

"Impressive. He managed to bring out three monsters in one turn," Hikari noted from the sidelines. Others on both sides did have to nod in agreement at the impressive move.

"Now that my knight is back on the field, I think it only fitting I give him his armor," he stated as Hikari figured what he meant, as did Carn, who smirked, "My final summon will be Madogu Zaruba!" he declared as a silver ring appeared in Raiga's hand. "Now Synchro Shokan!" he declared once more as Raiga put Zaruba on before he drew his sword across the skull themed rings teeth sparks coming off it before he lifted the blade straight up. He then swung it into a circle as he golden light soon fell out in specs.

"Inheriting the title of the Golden knight, he fights the shadows of the darkness at night. Come forth Ougon Kishi." Kenji said as the light intensified before it faded away. "Golden Knight GARO!" he called as the now golden armored clad Raiga stepped forward revealing Garo who looked up as his eyes shone bright blue.

"Golden Knight...GARO?" Raito slowly repeated as he gazed at Kenji's warrior. The wolf themed knight turning to face him giving him a nod to say yes. The blue eyes were ones that for some strange reason made Raito want to trust this knight.

"This is my ace, the Golden Knight, Garo. He is the armor passed on only to a worthy successor." he explained as Garo drew his golden broadsword.

"A..successor?"

"I'll explain the story later," Kenji answered as Garo pointed his sword as Saizo's gear monsters, "Garo, cut down Saizo's Geargiano!" he ordered as the knight jumped into the air before he slashed his sword down and cut through the monster.

"No dice! I activate Waboku!" Saizo shouted as his face down flipped up, "Sorry, but no chance at damaging me this turn."

"As long as I cut down the monster thats all I care for." Kenji said Garo growled as he cut the Geargia monster in half.

Saizo frowned as his Geargiano exploded. Garo then jumped back and landed on Kenji's side of the field.

"Since my other monsters won't be able to deal damage I'll end my turn at that." Kenji said.

"Which means it's mine," Saizo stated as he drew his next card, "First I'll play my second facedown, Geargia-Gear! With it, I can special summon two Geargia monsters! And the two I choose are Geargiano MkII, and Geargiano MKIII!"

Two new Gear monsters like the first Geargiano formed, the first one the MKII was made up of bright red and blue gears with two gold gears on the sides, while MKIII was made up of orange and yellow gears with blue gears on the sides. Both had the same cartoonish eyes and hands as well.

**Geargiano MKII: Machine/EARTH/3/1000/500/effect: When this card is normal or flipped summon, you can special summon 1 'Geargia' monster from your hand or graveyard in defense position**

**Geargiano MKIII: Machine/EARTH/3/1000/1000/effect: When this card is special summoned by the effect of a 'Geargia' card, you can special summon 1 'Geargia' monster except Geargiano MKIII from your hand or graveyard in defense position. However, its effects are negated. You can only use this effect of Geargiano MKIII once per turn. You cannot special summon monsters the turn you activate this card except for 'Geargia' monsters. **

"He summoned two goofy gears," Victor noted from the sidelines as they all leaned forward in interest, "That's...interesting…"

"And it's about to get more interesting," Saizo spoke up, "Since I haven't normal summoned yet, I'll bring out another Geargiano." he said as the original gear monster appeared on the field, "Now it's time..I overlay all three of my level three Geargianos to build the overlay network once more! XYZ Shokan!" he called out as all three Geargiano monsters became colored lights before they overlapped one another forming a large pillar of light, "Mighty Mechanical giant of the future, unwind thy gears and rise up! Hashin, Geargiagear XG!"

The light soon faded away to reveal a giant robot. Its arms and legs were silver and yellow with tires on the bottom of its feet, it had green and red themed gear thighs with large red gears forming armor flaps along the sides. His waist was silver and belt themed, his chest armor was yellow with the three Geargiano monsters forming the chest armor, his shoulders were blue with silver arms, his left arm had a giant silver and blue gear acting as a shield, his right arm had a giant cannon like weapon attached to it like a gun, his back had two tank like treads forming a pack. Finally he had a silver head with red accents and a blue visor on top of his head.

**GeargiagearXG: Machine/EARTH/Rank 3/2500/1300/XYZ requirements: 3 level 3 machine type monsters/effect: During either players battle step involving a Machine Type monsters you control is occurring, detach 1 XYZ material from this card to negate the effects of all face up cards your opponent controls. Also your opponent can't activate cards or effects. these changes last until the end of the damage step. When this card leaves the field, you can target one other 'Geargia' card in your graveyard and add it to your hand.**

"That's a big boy!" Victor gasped as he and the girls looked at the giant machine.

"..for some reason, I can imagine Warai screaming 'That's a Gundam!' or something," Hikari noted before sweat dropping, realizing what she just said.

"You have every right to feel that. I was half tempted to do the same," Victor admitted, making Hikari sweatdrop a bit further.

"Now, before I attack, I'll equip my Geargiagear with Megamorph, doubling his attack points!" Saizo declared

**Geargiagear XG: 2500-5000**

"Well that's not good," Kenji noted as Garo nodded in agreement.

"Darn right it's not, especially since my Geargiagear is about to attack your Garo!"

"Like I didn't see such an obvious thing coming," Kenji sighed as he pushed a card out to the edge of his hand so as to draw it out. "I.."

"Not so fast! By using an overlay unit, my Geargiagear negates all face up effects, and prevents you from activating anything until the battle's over!" Saizo gloated.

Garo turned to face Kenji giving him a nod as the swordsman shrugged and lowered his arms.

"Alright." Kenji said, not even caring.

Saizo frowned a bit at that as his Geargiagear's cannon charged up and fired at Garo, the golden knight not even trying to block as the attack destroyed him. Golden pixel fell around Kenji as the damage was dealt to his and Raito's life points.

**Kenji/Raito: 7200-4700**

* * *

"Hm…" Carn hummed, seeing Kenji lose his ace monster. "So ze swordsmen has lost his strongest card."

"..No," Risa spoke up, watching the battle carefully, "He knew he couldn't get past the special ability of Saizo's monster." she explained as Kenji didn't look at all worried.

* * *

"So is your turn done?" Kenji asked.

"Yea...it's done for now," Saizo replied as he crossed his arms.

"Good, now I can say this you're an idiot." Kenji countered, "You forgot of the doubled edged effect of using that equip card."

"..." Saizo growled in annoyance as his machines attack points lowered.

**Geargiagear XG: 5000-2500-1250**

"Raito, you're up," Kenji spoke.

"Right," Raito nodded as he drew his sixth card, "..Ok. Time to go turbo! I summon Net Savior Turboman in attack mode!"

An engine sound was heard as a new Net Navi appeared on the field. This one resembled a transformed dragster race car with a red color, his legs were made of the forward body of the vehicle with the front tires acting as the heels of his feet, his torso was made of the drivers seat and engine with the spoiler behind his head, his arms extended out of the rear tires that made up his shoulders, his shoulders were green in color while his arms were a golden/bronze color. finally his head was red with green circles over the sides of his head where his ears would be, he had two exhaust pipes extending out the top of his head making a horn like appearance, while his mouthplate was silver and a large black visor covering the rest of his face two blue eyes could be seen behind the visor.

**Net Savior Turboman: FIRE/4/1800/1400/Machine/Effect: When this card destroys an opponent's monster, inflict an extra 400 points of damage to the opponent's Life Points.**

"_Whoo! About time I made my entrance," _Turboman grinned, stretching a bit as he turned to raito, _"What took ya so long, Raito? I've been wanting to fight for some time now."_

"Right right," Raito nodded his head, "Anyways, we got a duel going on, so I think it's time for you to attack that Geargiagear with Scorch wheel."

"_Actually Raito, I'd like to try something. One of your friend, Ryusei's cards showed me this little trick," _Turboman grinned.

'_Ryusei's card?'_ Raito asked through his mind. Come to think of it, he's never seen Ryusei's cards either.

"_Just watch," _was all Turboman said as he took off in a blur. He then appeared before Geargiagear before he swept his leg and tripped the giant the force of the attack actually sending it flipping up into the air. As Geargiagear fell Turboman raised both his arms before he began to unleash a barrage of punches to the Machine at rapid speeds until he reared his fist back and finished the barrage with a powerful flaming punch that sent the giant machine flying back before exploding.

**Saizo/Raika: 6650-6100**

"By the way, when Turboman destroys a monster, you take an extra 400 points of damage," Raito explained a bit as Saizo and raika shielded their arms from pieces of burning ash(which most likely came from Geargiagear).

**Saizo/Raika: 6100-5700**

"Tsk..." Saizo clicked his tongue at that.

"And I guess I'll end my turn with a facedown," Raito stated as he did so, "You're move." he motioned to Raika.

"Finally," Raika scoffed as she drew her next card, "...heh...heh heh…"

"That can't be a good sign." Raito said.

"Yup, her poker face needs a lot or work." Kenji added.

"Shut it..I just got something that'll guarantee victory..but first, i'll use monster reborn to bring back one of Saizo's monsters! Come back, Geargiarsenel!" she called out as the tank like machine reappeared on the field.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing with my..?!" Saizo began.

"Shut up!" Raiak snapped, making Saizo flinch, "What I'm about to bring out...will make your monsters and my SKY FIRE look like ants!"

"Thats really not good," Raito paled slightly as his friends also grew worried.

"Wh...what do you think sh..she meant by that?" Kiki gulped.

"I wish I knew," Victor said equally confused.

"If you're all done talking, I'm ready to end this now! I sacrifice my SKY FIRE and Geargiarsenel to bring for The Big Saturn!"

"What/Wh..what/eh?!" almost everyone in the room gawked upon hearing that as both of Raika's monsters became orbs of lights and flew up into the air just as a gigantic black hole appeared over the arena. Something then slowly fell out of it, it revealed itself to be a giant machine that had a sphere like body that was colored in black and metallic silver. The center had a red sphere set in place while its back had two canister like tanks attached to it, a ring of light energy extended from the canisters in a circle floating around the circle where two giant fore-arms that looked like something you did not want to get hit by. It had a robotic head that was set in top between a creviced opening in the torso, it was silver in color with a wide crescent shaped crest and the top of the head was black.

**The Big Saturn:Machine/DARK/8/2800/2200/Effect: This card cannot be Special summoned from the deck or hand. Once per turn, discard a card and pay 1000 Life points to increase this card's ATK points by 1000 until the End phase. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, inflict damage to you and your opponent equal to this card's ATK points.**

"Another Planet Series card…" Hikari whispered with wide eyes as she and the others looked at the giant machine hovering over the arena.

"Anyone got an iron giant joke up their sleeves?" Victor said in too much of a state of shock to say much more.

"..."

"I figured as much…"

"One of the planet cards," Kenji spoke up. "I've always wanted to cut one of those down." he admitted.

Raito didn't say a word as he looked up at Big Saturn. It really lived up to its name as it was _much _bigger than anything he'd seen, even more than Raika's Flying fortress SKY FIRE.

"R...Raika..where'd you get that card?!" Saizo demanded his teammate, he had not seen her use this card yet in any of her duels.

"Lets just say it's a new card." she replied, _One Carn gave to me as a small gift.' _"Alright, I activate Big saturns special ability! By discarding a card from my hand and giving up 1000 Life Points..!"

**Saizo/Raika: 5700-4700**

"I can increase my machine's ATK points by 1000!"

**The Big Saturn: 2800-3800**

"Should we be really worried?" Raito couldn't help but ask.

"Nope." Kenji replied, "I trust you have a few cards necessary to block it's next attack."

Raito slightly nodded as he turned back to the duel.

"Ok Saturn! Attack Volnutt's Turboman! Galaxy Crash!" Raika ordered as the Machine lifted one of its gigantic arms back before it rocketed forward at incredible speed and exceeding force.

"_Whoa boy!" _Turboman yelped as he quickly shielded himself.

"Hold it! I activate my two face downs! Holy Panel, and Stone body!" Raito called out as Turboman crossed his arms as his body became stone while a square of light formed under him just as the giant fist impacted him causing a large updraft of wind, "Thanks to Stone body, Turboman survives the attack! and Holy Panel cuts the damage me and Kenji would've taken by half!"

**Raito/Kenji: 4700-3700**

"Ah that was close." Raito sighed as the giant fist pulled away from Turboman who returned to normal and fell back on his rear in exhaustion.

"_No kidding! I saw my life flashing before my eyes!...remind me to get back at Gyroman for tricking me into peeking on the girls," _Turboman stated as he got back up.

"Will do…" Raito said under his breath as Big Saturn floated down as his arm reentered his 'orbit'.

"..tch. You got lucky…" Raika frowned, "I end my turn with a facedown."

"Then it's my tur,." Kenji spoke as he drew a card before he smirked slightly, "Ah. Well it seems my hand has been forced," he sighed as he put the card into his hand. Everyone looked at Kenji in slight confusion and wonder as to what he meant.

"What did he mean by that?" Sora couldn't help but ask.

"I will have to summon another knight to deal with this Monster," Kenji answered, making everyone believe he was going to summon Garo again.

"What's he talking about?"

"I special summon Madogu Silva!" he sshouted as a silver pendant formed on Rei's hand the pendant had the image of a woman wearing a wolf mask.

**Madogu Silva: Fiend/Dark/3/100/100/Tuner: This card can be special summoned from the players hand if Makai Knight Rei is on the field.**

Everyone looked at the silver pendant as Rei smirked at it.

"_It's about time you joined the party, Silva,"_ Rei said with a wide smirk on his face.

"_You shouldn't treat this situation so lightly,Zero," _Silva reprimanded the warrior.

"Now with my special summon out of the way, let's move along with the next part," Kenji said as he snapped his fingers, "Rei, Synchro Shokan!" he ordered as Rei nodded.

He then drew his swords before he pointed them both up and drew two overlapping circles before they combined into one that opened into a shining tunel.

Silver lights then flew out and around Rei as he slashed both his swords down before the lights merged to his body.

"As the silver moon draws over the night, a warrior of the twin blades arrives." Kenji began as the light began to slowly dim. "Let your fangs tear my enemies to shreds, come Silver Fang Knight ZERO!"

With that, the light completely faded to reveal a new armored knight, his armor was a bright silver with white and blue accents, he had two double edged scimitar swords with hook like tips, he had a wolf like helmet that had a more streamline muzzle and two forward curved ears, it looked like the helmets snarling teeth had something in between them as two spikes extend from the sides of it's mouth. His belt buckle a circle with a yellow line across it spun around before it reseted with the streak slanted to the left. The Knight swung his swords around his body before he slashed one sword downward and the other upwards pointing behind him.

**Silver Fang Knight ZERO: Warrior/LIGHT/7/2500/2000/Synchro: one Madogu Tuner card + Makai Knight Rei. This card can attack all monsters on the field. This card can only do a direct attack as long as it has not attacked monster card.**

* * *

"So he had another…" Risa noted, not noticing Carn having a growing, near insane grin on his face as he gazed at the new monster.

* * *

"Zero?" Raito and the others all asked as the knight drew his swords across each other making sparks fly.

"Don't let his title fool you, Zero is one of my strongest knights." Kenji explained.

"..So? He's still weaker than my Big Saturn," Raiak scoffed.

"Is that so?...Alright then ,I'll tell you what, Zero will be able to destroy your Big Saturn this turn," he promised as Zero gave a roar of agreement.

"...Even if that's possible, you sure that's a good idea?"

"Trust in my knights power," Kenji replied, "First I equip Zero with the spell card, Mado Lighter," he said as Zero pulled out a lighter,

**Silver Fang Knight ZERO: 2500-3000**

"But I'm not done. Next I activate the continuous spell card, Blazing Arment," he added as a spell card depicting Garo covered in green flames appeared on the field. "With this, all my Knights gain an extra 300 atk points."

**Silver Fang Knight ZERO: 3000-3300**

"..so?"

"So it means my ZERO is stronger than your Saturn now!" Kenji shouted as ZERO leapt up at Big Saturn. He then pulled out the lighter as he flicked it open and sparked the blueish/white flames before he tossed the lighter up and crossed his swords as the lighter fell the flames then covered the blades before they grew to cover his entire armor lighting up the arena with its ethereal glow. Zero roared as the flames grew out his back for form a wing like shape, he then slashed his swords in a large X sending a flaming blast at Big Saturn the machine tried to block the flamed but the attack destroyed its arms and the ring around it's body. Zero then fell down as he combined his blades into a large Boomerang weapon before he stabbed it forward and into the machines head. The silver knight twisted the blade around before he pulled it out and jumped back letting Big Saturn's body ignite with the blue flames before it began to spark.

"..Big mistake. when Big Saturn's destroyed, we all take damage equal to it's attack points!" Raika grinned as Big Saturn exploded, causing everyone to shield themselves.

"That's only if Big Saturn is sent to your grave correct?" Kenji asked as Zero landed on his side of the field. "To bad the spell, Blazing Arment makes it so monsters are removed from play."

"What?!"

"Yes, the mado flames burn away the darkness and the soul of monsters removing them from play." Kenji explained as Zero raised one of his swords up. "Oh, and it lets a Knight equipped with the Mado lighter spell can attack a second time," he added as Zero crossed his swords across each other igniting them with flames.

"H..hold it! I activate m…"

"Too late." Kenji said as Zero slashed in another giant flaming X that flew at the two hitting them both sending them skidding back an inch.

**Saizo/Raika: 4700-1400**

"My Makai Beast still has an attack as well," Kenji added as Garoken charged and tackled into Saizo sending him tumbling back.

**Saizo/Raika:1400-200**

"And with that I end my turn." Kenji said as the Makai beast returned to his side.

"Nice! one more attack, and they win!" Sora cheered.

"Not yet Sora...let's see what kind of cards they have in store," Hikari stated.

"Normally I'd agree with you Hikari-chan," Victor started. "But after that attack, it looks like some of their pride is damaged, look at them." he said as the two still had their eyes trained on Zero as if they were expecting the knight to do something.

"..My move…" Saizo finally spoke as he drew his next card, "...I'll play a card face down, and end my move." he said.

"Raito it's your move." Kenji reminded.

"Hai," Raito nodded as he drew his next card. He didn't' know what cards Saizo and raika had face down, so he had to make this next move count, "ok, I.."

"Hold it! I activate my trap, Ring of Destruction!" Raika shouted as an energy ring of sorts began to form around ZERO's neck before a metallic ring with multiple explosives on it formed, "With this, we'll both take damage equal to ZERO's attack!"

"But you'll lose too!"

"Oh? Really now?" Raika asked as she looked at her team mate, "Saizo?"

"I activate my Ring of defense!" Saizo shouted as his face down flipped up, causing a ring of dark green metal to appear before it opened up in a fan like fashion, "Thanks to this, we won't take any damage…"

"But you will," Raika grinned as ZERO struggled to get the ring of his neck.

"Ah well," Kenji shrugged. "Zero, remove your armor," he ordered, confusing them, "I activate my Armor cancel spell card," he explained as ZERO shone before his armor disappeared, "This card can prevent my knight from being destroyed but it cancels the synchro summon. So that cancels your ring of destruction," he explained as Rei smirked happily as he held up Silva.

"Damn it!" Raika cursed before glaring at saizo, "This is all your fault, you big idiot!"

"_My _fault?!" he shouted.

"Shut up!" Kenji roared scaring everyone. "It's no ones fault," he said. "You didn't win, it's that simple. The simple fact is you two are arguing over one failed move means you have not lost much have you?" he said. "You don't learn from victories. No wonder you are so childish!"

"Grr…!"

"He's got a point,' Raito spoke up, making the two look at him next, "So what if you messed up? It's no big deal. We all learn from our mistakes..but if you two won't admit it..then I wonder why you're in this squad altogether," he added with a frown, making the two's eyes widen.

"He's right, you two are still far from being able to beat us." Kenji added as Rei smirked and tapped one of his swords on his shoulder. "Raito. You still have your move now, don't you?" he added.

"I do..and I'm gonna end it with a bang," raito nodded, looking at Groundman as the Net Navi gave him a small thumbs up, "First i'm gonna activate Cost down, allowing me bring out a stronger card using only one tribute! And i'll do just that by tributing Groundman to bring out my ace! Net Savior Megaman!" he called as Groundman turned into a sphere of light before it burst to reveal Megaman, who landed on the field, "Next, i'll play my last card, Double soul!"

"_You ready, Turboman?" _Megaman asked as his and Turboman's Navi marks glowed.

"_You bet. Let's rev it up!" _Turboman grinned as he became a sphere of light and entered Megaman's Navi mark, causing said Net Navi's form to change.

Megaman's armor turned a bright red color his gauntlets now had tire like cuffs around his wrist, his helmet was red with a green streak down the middle as the top of his helmet grew a pair of horns that connected into a spoiler behind his helmet, a silver colored mouthplate then formed over his face. His boots likewise became red with a tire tread like design to the soles.

"_Double Soul...Turbo soul!" _Megaman declared as he stood in a fighting stance, ready to take off any moment.

"Time to end this duel." Raito grinned, "Megaman...start your engines!" he said as Megaman: Turbo soul moved one of his legs back as a revving sound came from his armor. He then charged forward and blinding speeds before he suddenly stopped and began to 'drift' across the floor before he began to spin around until he reached both Raika and Saizo and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to both of them leaving a skidmark in the air before the two were sent stumbling back from the attack.

**Saizo/raika: 1400-0**

**Winner: Raito and Kenji**

"They won…" Sora said as Their monsters all disappeared.

"They won…" Victor and the rest of the girls echoed.

"We won….we won right?" Raito asked as he looked at Kenji who nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes we've won." he nodded with a victorious grin on his face.

"Yosh! We won!"

"Hold it…" Risa spoke up as she reentered the room, shooting a cold glare at Raika and saizo before staring back at Raito-tachi, "you two may have wine..but there's still six more duelist you must fight…me included."

"Well I'm ready for another duel." Kenji said.

"No..you two will have to wait for your turn..for now rest.." risa stated as she turned around, "You'll need it when you're called up."

"I refuse." Kenji stated simply. "I will take the next opponent. I don't care of my own health rather that things are more even for my comrades."

"No..those are the rules…" was all Risa said as she walked away Kenji sighed.

"These guys won't give I guess," he sighed as he did so as well as he and Raito walked back to the others.

"I guess not...2 down…" Raito began as he looked back where Risa left, "Six to go."

"We're going to have to be ready to go again soon." Kenji spoke as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Yea..that is if it's our turn," Raito added with a sigh before he and Kenji looked up to see the stares of the others. "We can explain." he said simply. "It was his idea!" he said pointing at Kenji.

"Well it was. And he did say if we got caught that he would blame me." Kenji nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I..wait what?!"

Hikari facepalmed at that while Sora tried her best not to laugh..

"So is this where someone slaps or yells at us?" Raito asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Well first off why did you guys go on ahead?" Victor asked.

"It was my plan to deal with as many members of the disciplinary squad before the rest of you arrived." Kenji explained. "They outnumber us; so I wanted me and Raito to take down as many as we could, but I didn't expect them to have such pesky rules that work in their favor."

"What do you expect? These guys like to play fair," Victor shrugged before blinking when he noticed something.

"Hai...still, I hope you're all prepared," Kenji stated as he turned back to the area, 'We got a long day ahead of us."

* * *

**Jikai, Digital Schooling!**

Risa: Hikari Mahou, it is your turn to duel.

Hikari: Eh? Me?

Sora: Something about that cloaked guy..er..gal..whatever. seems too familiar to me.

?: I'm a bit surprised to see you again, Tenma.

Sora: y..you're…!

**Duel 15: The spells of Prophecy.**

* * *

_SZ: And with that, this chapter's done..and it seems someone from the gangs past is coming back...but who?_

_Z0: Well everyone will just have to wait. _

_SZ: Yea…_

_Z0: But luckily it won't be that long of a wait. That's right folks the next chapter is already in the process of being made so hold on just a little longer. _

_SZ: indeed. Anyway...until the next chapter, I'm Seanzilla115…_

_Z0: I'm Kamen rider ZER0. no relation to the other Zero we met this chapter. _

_SZ: And we shall see you all next chapter._

_Z0: Thats if those animatronics don't get Sean. _

_SZ: WHERE?!_

_Z0: and with that I bid you all a good day and please tune in for our next chapter. _

_SZ: Same here..as long as those dang animatronics don't' eat my face off! DX_


	15. The Spells of Prophecy

_GT: Look, I am serious about this. I demand a raise before I start repairing this 4th wall._

_SZ:...how much of a raise we talkin' GT? Big? Small? Moderate?_

_GT: *hands SZ a bill* This much._

_SZ: 0-0 Holy...that's a LOT of zeroes!_

_GT: Sorry. That's my record on Candy Crush Saga. *flips it over* _This_ is what it'll cost you to Warai and Pinkie-proof it._

_SZ: I..I..I can't pay for this! Plus, Mischief had a hand in br..*light bulb appears over head*...hey GT..how about we cut a deal? I'll pay you half of this amount, ANd...8points to a lazy Mischief*he'll become your servant for a few months to pay the rest._

_Mischief:*spittakes*SAY WHAT?!_

_GT: ...So what you're saying is is that you can't pay?_

_SZ: Only half..I had the rest…*glares at Mischief* ...until a certain _someone _used it to buy himself a bronze statue of himself._

_GT: ...Okay, so I'll send this to his owner and inform them why they have to pay._

_Mischief: I can't believe what I am hearing! *takes earplugs out* Sorry. I was blocking you guys out. You were saying?_

_GT: You pay me now. *hands Mischief the bill for the 4th wall repair and upgrade*_

_Mischief:*eyes literally bug out*dad dang that's a whole lotta zeroes!...uh...will an I.O.U do?_

_GT: ...So what you're saying is that you won't pay?_

_Mischief: uh...ugh fine! just to get out of this…*reaches into his hamer space adn pulls out a huge pile of money*Will _this _do for the bill?_

_GT: Sorry. Wrong side again. *flips paper over and Mischief's jaw falls off*_

_Mischief: Uh..n..no way! i...i...ugh fine!*pulls out a bronze statue of himself before pulling out a phoen and dialed in a few numbers*hello? yeah it's me. I need my money back...why? Because you got my nose wrong, ok?! Just..,take it back and give me my money. ...WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO REFUNDS?!'_

_GT: Is there a problem?_

_Mischief:*holds finger up* This'll only be a sec*walks off* Listen! I got a huge debt to pay off here, and I need that money back pronto! ...WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO REFUNDS?!'_

_GT: …*starts to slowly pull out a jack-in-the-box*_

_SZ: No Gt...don't._

_GT: …*slowly puts it back before taking out a present with the word 'For: Mischief' on it*_

_Mischief:*walks back in*ugh..darn place wouldn't give me a re..*sees the present*..mine!*grabs the box*_

_Box: *Marionette rips out of it and attacks Mischief* __**FrEeDom!**_

_Mischief: Ahh! You again?! That's it! bring it buddy!*gets into a fightcloud with the Marionette*_

_SZ:*sweatdrops* Well...that happened...ahem.*turns to the reader*Welcome again, minna. it's seanzilla115._

_GT: And I am GammaTron. I will be leaving as soon as I'm done taping Mischief getting beaten by the Marionette from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and use it as blackmail to get my darn money._

_SZ:*sweatdrops again*r..right..anyway..we're here for part two of the Disciplinary Squad arc, and raito and Kenji managed to win their duel..but..who's up next I wonder? Sora? Hikari? Kiki? or Victor?...Where's the script?*looks through the piles of paper before finding it*Hmm...oh! It's Sora's turn_

_GT: I thought she already dueled last chapter?_

_SZ:..*looks closer at the script*...oops! heh..wrong one.*puts it back before looking through for this chapter's script*mou..where is it?_

_GT: *looking at the script* Seems that it's our Spellcaster's turn._

_SZ: *pokes head out form pile*really?*looks at the script GT was holding*Oh..it is. cool. I'd wonder who she'll be dueling, but we've delayed this long enough. Disclaimer time! As usual, we own nothing in this aside from our OCs, and some OC decks you'll be seeing in this story. Ok..now that the Disclaimer is out of the way, GT? Care to do the honors?_

_GT: *packing up Marionette and Mischief's wallet* Roll it._

_**(PS; No opening since this is a double update)**_

* * *

The group stayed quiet as the leader of the Disciplinary Squad, Rise, had her eyes shut. after a few more moments of silence, she opened her eyes to look at the group, mainly Raito and Kenji.

"Not bad..most people usually don't get past Saizo or Raika. But, don't think things will get any easier for any of you," Rise stated in her cold tone, "But enough small talk. It's time to decide which of you are dueling next."

The group remained quiet as Rise looked at them one by one in a near, calculative way before she set her gaze on...

"Hikari Mahou."

"Me?" Hikari pointed at herself.

"Yes. It's your turn," Rise stated, "As for your opponent…"

She soon moved to the side to let the group see someone walking into the arena, Hikari squinting her eyes a bit to get a good look at her opponent. Though it was hard to tell since the person walking in had a cloak on, making it hard to tell if they were male or female.

"..What're you waiting for, Mahou? Get up here now, or you'll be disqualified," Rise stated to Hikari with a slight frown.

"Huh? O-Oh right!" Hikari nodded as she did so.

"Good," Rise nodded as she stood back, "Like the last duel, both of you will have 8000 Life points. The first person to lose all of their Life points is out, and cannot duel for the rest of this battle. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand," Hikari nodded.

"Good. Now..begin!"

At that, both Hikari and the cloaked figure activated their Duel disk.

**Hikari Mahou: 8000**

**?: 8000**

"I..I'll go first," Hikari spoke as she drew her sixth card and placed it into her hand. She didn't know what kind of cards this mystery figure used, so she had to be careful on what to play for her turn, "Alright. I'll play a card face down, and summon a monster face down in defense mode. And with that, I end my turn."

The figure didn't say anything as they took their turn. After a small moment of silence, the figure placed two cards face down and summoned a monster face down as well before making a motion their turn was done.

"...Something smells fishy about that guy...er...gal...er...whatever gender that person is," Sora frowned slightly as the others watched from the sidelines.

"Wh-what makes you say that, s-sora-chan?" Kiki asked.

"Well for one; we don't know if that person's really in the Disciplinary squad. And two;...something about that figure just..seems familiar to me," Sora admitted as she narrowed her eyes at the figure.

"I..I see.." Kiki noted.

"...Best we keep a close eye out just to make sure this isn't a trap or anything," Raito suggested, also eying the figure in suspicion as Hikari took her move next.

Hikari quickly looked at her cards, _'Something feels off about this.'All that person did was just play a few facedowns and a monster face 's as if they're trying to goad me into attacking them...i better be careful with this next move then.' _"First I'll play Cold Wave, which prevents us from playing our facedowns this turn."

The figure didn't say anything as their adn hikari's facedown cards froze over.

"Next, I'll summon Defender, the Magical knight!" Hikari added as said knight appeared on her field, and I'll use him to attack your face down monster!"

The knight proceeded to rush at the facedown monster.

The figure stood silent as their facedown monster revealed itself, showing a man carrying a twin set of spears and wearing a 'sash' with strange looking runes on it. the man crossed his spears together before Hikari's knight slashed down, causing the man to cry out in pain as he exploded into pixels, the resulting explosion knocking the figures hood of to reveal who they were.

"...Hey wait.." Sora began from the side lines when she got a good look at the person, "She's that girl me and Kenji saw before! Sunny..something!"

"Huh?" Hikari blinked at that before the new figure cleared her throat.

"I had a feeling I'd see you again, Tenma Sora," Sunny grinned as she as she looked at Sora

"You're one of them?!" Sora gawked.

"Yes I am. I'm more of an undercover agent of the Disciplinary Squad. If there's anything shady going on, I just go undercover, and expose the person behind it," Sunny answered with a slight grin, "And to be a bit honest, I was a bit surprised by your friend, Warai, ratting you all out like that."

* * *

"Achoo!" Warai sneezed from...wherever she was at the moment, "...Huh. Someone must be talking about me."

* * *

"Ugh...Warai…" Sora growled.

"Wait..." Hikari spoke, making Sunny look at her, "How'd you…"

"Knew I'd possibly see your friend again? Well...I guess you can say it was a prophecy sorta…" Sunny replied, "Speaking of, you destroyed my Stoic of Prophecy. Upon his destruction, I can add a level three Prophecy monster from my deck to my hand."

"Prophecy?" Sora repeated.

"Never heard of that series before," Raito noted.

"I have," Victor spoke up, making the others look at him, "It's a series of Spellcaster cards that use a lot of spell cards. However, i wasn't expecting someone like akane to have them, especially since the Prophecy cards are really rare and hard to get.."

"I see…" Raito noted as he and the others turned back to the duel, Akane drawing a card from her deck before shuffling it.

"So Mahou, are you about finished?" Akane asked.

"I'll end my turn," Hikari nodded.

"Good. Then it's my turn then,' Sunny smirked slightly as she drew her next card, "..Why don't we change the arena a bit? I play the field spell, The Grand Spellbook Tower!"

With that, the area began to change as something large and tall began to rise within the arena. Hikari had to take a step back to try and see it all. Now standing within the arena was a large, silver tower with a few, neon green energy rings surrounding the top, Hikari squinting her eyes a bit to see what looked like runes within the rings.

"If you're finished gawking Mahou, it's still my turn. And I'll bring out my Amores of Prophecy in attack mode."

A Magic symbol formed as an archer clad in blue garbs appeared from it, his clothes had multiple magic stones decorating it, he had green hair with a band wrapped around the top of his head covering his eyes effectively blinding him. He held a flat sided bow with a magic pendant set just above his hand.

**Amores of Prophecy:Spellcaster/EARTH/3/600/2000/Effect: Once per turn, reveal one 'Spellbook' card in your hand to special summon 1 level 4 or below Spellcaster monster from your hand.**

"Next I'll use his special ability. By revealing a 'Spellbook' card in my hand, such as my Spell book of Wisdom…" Sunny paused as she revealed said spell card from her hand, "I can special summon a level 4 or below Spellcaster from my hand, such as Charioteer of Prophecy."

Another Magic symbol formed before a figure rode out of it, it was a knight like figure he was clad in in a black and green tunic with a blue cape tied around his neck, he wore white pants and black boots, in his right hand he had a sword that was magic in nature with a spiral of wind around it, he rode on a white stallion with a green and gold saddle.

**Charioteer of Prophecy:Spellcaster/WIND/4/1800/1300/Effect: Once per turn, discard a 'Spellbook' card from your hand to add one Spellcaster Type monster from your Graveyard to your hand.**

"But I'm not quite done, Mahou. Next I'll use Charioteer's special ability to discard my spellbook of Wisdom.." Sunny paused as she discarded the card before the card fro Stoic of Prophecy popped out as she grabbed it, "I can grab a Spellcaster from my graveyard and add it to my hand. Next, I'll use Double summon, allowing me to summon once more. And with it, I'll bring out Strength of Prophecy."

Another Magic symbol appeared before it summoned another spellcaster clad in a red and black uniform with multiple orange stones set in her attire a blue cape and several scarf like extensions on her shoulders and hips with magic writing written all over them. She held a magic staff/ax with a lion theme to the top of the weapon with the ax blade extending from the back of it's head.

**Strength of Prophecy: Spellcaster/FIRE/4/1500/1400/Effect: once per turn, you can shuffle 1 'Spellbook' card in your Graveyard into your deck to target one Spellcaster type monster on your field; increase its ATK by 500 and its level by 1.**

"And last but not least, I'll use Strength's ability to return Spellbook of Wisdom from my Graveyard back to my deck and shuffle it," Sunny added as she took said spell card from her graveyard and shuffled it back into her deck, "And as a bonus, I can choose a Spellcaster on my field, and increase its level by 1, and give its ATk points a 500 point boost...and I choose..." she paused as she began to slowly point at each of her Spellcasters before stopping at…"Amores."

**Amores of Prophecy: 600-1100/3-4**

"Its atk and level both went up," Raito noted seeing that.

"Not to mention Sunny managed to bring out three monsters while getting back to cards from her graveyard," Victor added.

"Hm...three monsters…" Raito echoed as he recalled to his and Kenji's own dual, "Just like what Kenji did...hey wait a minute. Where is Kenji?" he asked finally noticing he was gone.

"I'm..not sure.." Victor blinked as he and the girls noticed Kenji wasn't there at all, "Maybe he left for a quick snack or something."

"Maybe...but seems strange he would miss out on Hikari's, duel given how close they seem to be," Sora added in equal confusion, her statement being heard by Hikari as well.

"..I don't know what you mean, Sora," Hikari denied a bit, a small, barely noticeable blush on her face.

"Sure you don't," Almost everyone deadpanned in unison.

"Excuse me, if you don't mind I was in middle of a turn," Sunny spoke up, "Charioteer, attack her Defender. Archaic Lance." she ordered as Charioteer raised his weapon and charged, an aura of wind forming a drill as he used it to pierce the Defender.

**Hikari: 8000-7800**

"Sorry, but with Defenders special ability, I can use its Spell Counter to prevent its destruction," Hikari stated as Charioteer returned to Sunny's field.

"Not bad..but let's see how well you do next turn," Sunny smirked, "Speaking of turns, i believe it's yours."

Hikari nodded as she drew her next card before putting it in her hand. _'Phew that was a close move there, I got to think of what to do about her monsters, her Strength of Prophecy's power is a dangerous one.'_ she thought as she looked over her hand, _'Plus, her Amores makes it easy to swarm her field with Spellcasters..I need to figure out how to eliminate both at the same time..but how?'_ she pondered further looking at the cards in her hand, she soon came across Breaker the Magical warrior in her hand. _'Guess I have very little option but to go on the offensive.' _she mentally sighed, "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode."

With that the Red armor clad spellcaster appeared on her side of the field, his armor then took on a bright glow as his spell counter formed.

**Breaker the Magical Warrior: 1600-1900**

"Next I'll have Breaker attack Charioteer," she said as Breaker lifted his sword up as magic energy formed in the blade before he thrusted it forward extending the blade through Charioteer destroying the monster in a shower of pixels.

**Sunny: 8000-7900**

"Next I'll have Defender destroy your Amores," Hikari stated as her Defender went next on the attack, he pulled out his short sword before he slashed Amores across the chest cutting his bow in two. The spellcaster then exploded into pixels as Defender jumped back to Hikari's side of the field.

**Sunny: 7900-7400**

Sunny didn't' say anything as she gave a small, slow clap, "Not bad, Mahou..."

"Ano...thank you?" Hikari blinked as her spellcasters looked equally confused with her.

"You destroyed two of my monsters. Not bad but...to tell you the truth, I saw it coming," Sunny smirked a bit.

"Ex..cuse me?" Hikari blinked further.

"It's quite simple. I expected you to go on the offensive, simply because my monsters would make it the smartest move for you," Sunny explained further, "So thats what I meant by I saw it coming."

"_..She's bluffing," _a voice in Raito's head spoke up.

'_Eh? What do you mean, Shadowman?' _Raito asked.

"_There is something suspicious about that girl," _the voice replied, _"She has an aura around her..almost similar to the Spirit world."_

'_Spirit world?! Ah mou! Why is this kind of stuff always happening to us? Is one normal duel to much to ask for?'_ Raito complained as he hung his head down low in annoyance.

"_With the duels we've been involved in lately, I'm not sure," _Megaman sighed.

"Now if you're finished Mahou, it's my turn," Sunny stated as she drew her next card, "Nice. I activate my Card Of Sanctity, allowing us to draw until we have six cards in total in our hands." she said as both of them drew the said number of cards, "oh look at this. I just drew three Spellbooks."

"Three spellbooks?" Hikari asked in slight worry. she may not know exactly what she was planning, but she already could guess it wasn't something good.

"Yes. And by revealing three of them, I can special summon High Priestess of Prophecy!"

With that, a large magic circle formed on the field before a spellcaster walked out of it, she had long pink hair and was clad in a white outfit that had multiple amethyst colored magic stones adorned in her outfit. she also carried a blue translucent spell book in her hand.

**High priestess of Prophecy: Spellcaster/LIGHT/7/2500/2100/Effect: Reveal 3 'Spellbook' cards in your hand to special summon this card. once per turn, remove 1 'Spellbook' from your hand or graveyard to destroy one card on your opponent's field.**

"Next, I think I'll sacrifice my Strength in order to bring out Emperor of Prophecy," Sunny smirked as said spellcaster vanished, making a pitch black seal appear in its place. Out of it walked a male spellcaster he was clad in black and purple robes with multiple gold and silver accents decorating his robes, he had four silver scarfs extending out from his back with magic writing all over them, his head was adorned with a silver helmet/crown with gold accents on the side. He held a magic scepter it had three vertical bars extending it forming the kanji for King, ontop of that was a silver pendant top with a glowing stone in the center.

**Emperor of Prophecy: Spellcaster/DARK/5/2300/2000/effect: Banish one Spellcaster you control(except this card)and one 'Spellbook' from your graveyard to take control of one of your opponent's monsters until the end phase. You can only use the effect of Emperor of Prophecy once per turn. This card cannot attack the turn you activate its effect.**

"Oh, but I'm not finished. First I'll play one of the spellbooks I revealed, Spellbook of Secrets," Sunny added as a transparent book appeared on her field, "With it, I can take another Spellbook from my deck and add it to my hand," she then discarded Spellbook of Secrets and drew another card from her deck, "And oh look. Another Spellbook. Or to be precise, Spellbook of Power, which I can use to increase one of my Spellcaster's attack points by 1000. And as a bonus, when the spellcaster I choose destroys a monster, I can take another Spellbook from my deck and add it to my hand."

"Wow...that was one good move there." Victor blurted out in surprise.

"Agreed. But..I don't' think she's done," Raito noted in uneasiness.

"To those in the spectator stands, you're correct. I'll be using my Spellbook of Power on my high Priestess," Sunny stated as High priestess of Prophecy's spellbook turned a transparent fire red.

**High Priestess of Prophecy: 2500-3500**

"Next I'll use my spellbook of wisdom on her. With it, I can choose to have her either be unaffected by spells you own, or traps. And I choose the latter. And finally, I'll play my last revealed Spellbook, Spellbook of Judgement. What it does..you'll find out soon enough, Mahou."

"I don't think I want to…" Hikari countered.

"oh trust me. You won't like it. For now..I'll have High Priestess attack your Breaker," Sunny ordered as her High Priestess raised her hand forming a large sphere of electric blue energy she then aimed it at Breaker before colliding with him and exploding in a large rain of pixels.

"Breaker no!" Hikari gasped.

**Hikari: 7800-6200**

"Oh don't worry, Mahou. Defender's going to join him soon. Emperor, attack," Sunny ordered. Emperor raised his scepter as a mass of magic energy formed at the tip before he fired a large black and purple beam at Defender destroying the spellcaster in another rain of pixels.

**Hikari; 6200-5500**

"Well that wasn't as bad as I expected." Hikari mumbled.

"Oh it's about to get worst. Remember my Spellbook of Judgement? Well for each spell card I've played this turn, I can draw as many Spellbook cards from my deck and add them to my hand. And if i recall, I activated 5, including Card of Sanctity. Oh, and let's not forget Spellbook of Power's other ability."

"Wait..so that means…" Sora paused as she counted her fingers a bit, "...that's six Spellbook cards total!"

"Ah this just proves Math is evil." Victor complained as Sunny drew her six cards.

"So Mahou, are you going to take your turn, or not?" Sunny asked with a slight grin as she discarded three of her Spellbooks since she had more than six cards in her hand.

**High priestess of Prophecy: 3500-2500**

"R-right." she stammered as she drew her next card, _'Ok Hikari..think. She summoned two, high powered monsters, and managed to pull six cards from her deck, three of which she discarded. Maybe if I summon Gagaga girl and Gagaga girl, I can..hmm?' _she mentally blinked when she came across a card in her hand, _'Wait..this is...'_

* * *

_(flashback)_

'_Oi, mahou!"_

"_Hmm?" Hikari blinked as she turned around to see Karin approaching, "ugh..what is it now, Karin?"_

"_Dont' give me that tone! You think by taking on the disciplinary Squad, you think you're better than me?!"_

"_Eh? I wasn't trying to.." Hikari began._

"_Shut it...ugh. If you're going to take them on...here," Karin huffed as she handed Hikari three cards._

"_Hmm?" Hikari blinked as she took the cards, "..why're you.."_

"_Don't think I'm doing this for you, Mahou. Think of this as me giving you cards I simply didn't need anymore," Karin scoffed as she turned away from her._

"_Uh thanks I guess." Hikari said as she looked the cards over. _

"_Don't mention it...ever," Karin frowned as she walked away, "One last thing..if you lose, I'll make you regret it, Mahou."_

"_I'll remember that," she smiled as she tucked the cards into her deck. _

_(flashback end)_

* * *

'_If I can play this right, I can kill two birds with one stone,' _hikari thought as she looked at one of the cards Karin gave her, "..Ok. I summon Night's End Sorcerer in attack mode."

A magic circle formed as a short figured jumped out of it, standing there was a young child like spellcaster dressed in dark faded clothing with a ragged cape tied around his neck, he held a scythe in his hands the blade was a light metallic color; he also had series of bats flying around him.

**Night's End Magician: Spellcaster/DARK/2/1300/400/effect: When this card is special summoned, you can remove up to two cards from your opponent's graveyard from play.**

"Next, I'll discard a card from my hand to Special summon The Tricky in attack mode," Hikari stated next as another magic circle appeared on her field. Out of it came a creature themed after a jester, its body was a mix of black and light beige color, it had a light blue cape with blue crystals on each of it's shoulders, it had a red question mark on it's chest and a smaller one on its mask.

**The Tricky: Spellcaster/WIND/5/2000/1200/effect: You can discard one card to special summon this card from your hand. **

"oh? What're you planning this time, Mahou?"Sunny asked as she crossed her arms.

"Watch. I'll tune my level 3 Night's end Magician with my Level 5 Tricky! Synchro Shokan!"

With that Night's End Magician turned into two white rings that fell over The Tricky, who changed into a bundle of five star., Then in a bright flash of light a new spellcaster appeared on the field. He had short white hair and purple skin, he was garbed a white robe with purple accents that had large shoulders that pointed outward dramatically and wide sleeves, his hood was large and curved forward with two horns point out from the sides, underneath he wore black clothing with red accents, and a matching belt around his robes. He held a green scepter that had a green sphere in the top of it with a slightly pointed tip/setting keeping in place.

"Ike, Arcanite Magician!"

**Arcanite Magician: Spellcaster/LIGHT/7/400/1800/Synchro requirements: 1 tuner-1 or more non-tuner Spellcaster Type monsters/Effect: When this card is Synchro summoned, place 2 Spell Counters on it. Increase this card's ATK points by 1000 for each Spell counter. You can remove 1 Spell counter to destroy one card your opponent controls.**

**Arcanite Magician: 400-2400**

"That's a new one," Sora noted as she looked at the monster, "When did she get that?"

"Hm...when indeed?" Victor pondered with a slight grin on his face, _'Karin, you gave Hikari-san an old card of yours, I'm surprised and impressed at the same time.' _he said in his mind with a happy chuckle.

"Ok Sunny-san, I'm.."

"Going to use Arcanite's ability to destroy both of my monsters?" Sunny asked, shocking Hikari a bit.

'_H….how'd she know?' _She mentally gasped.

"It's simple. I duled someone who had that exact card before...and I believe you know her, Mahou. Does the name 'Karin' ring any bells?" Sunny asked, shocking Hikari further, "...I thought so."

"How…?" Hikari began to ask.

"I have a vast amount of knowledge of the types of decks people use, furthermore you could say Karin is somewhat a friend of mine," she explained, "I've seen her use this card once before so I'm familiar with it's special ability. Speaking of, aren't you going to use it?"

"..R..right," Hikari nodded, still shocked, "I..I activate Arcanite Magician's special ability. By removing both of it's Spell counters, I can destroy up to two cards on your field. And..well, since you already know, I'll destroy both of your Spellcasters," she explained rather awkwardly.

**Arcanite Magician: 2400-400**

Arcanite Magician raised his scepter as magic energy began to pour into it before he fired two glowing green balls of energy that crashed into and destroyed the two spellcasters.

"A..and now that you're open, I'll have Arcanite Magician attack you directly," Hikari added as her magician raised his staff once more and fired a smaller blast of green magic energy into Sunny.

**Sunny: 7400-7000**

".Is that all?" Sunny asked, not affected by the attack.

"Yes it's all…" Hikari said, somewhat agitated, "I end my turn."

"And it's mine, Sunny spoke as she drew her next card, "..I end my turn."

"Huh?" Hikari and everyone blinked in confusion.

'You heard me. I. End. My. Turn," Sunny said slowly as she discarded her seventh card.

"Okay…" Everyone replied still confused. Hikari shook her confusion off before she drew her own card.

'_Why would she just skip her turn like that?'_ she asked herself, "A..Arcanite Magician, attack." she ordered as her magician fired yet another blast at Sunny.

**Sunny: 7000-6600**

But once again, Sunny wasn't affected by it. In fact..she just yawned a bit.

"Is it just me or is she really good at being irritating?" Sora asked, her eye twitching a bit.

'..She's up to something," Raito spoke up.

"Eh? W..what do you mean?" Kiki asked.

"Haven't you guys noticed she's been discarding cards when it's her turn?" Raito asked as Sunny took her turn, skipped it again, and discarded a card from her hand.

"This can't be a good thing…" Victor added in as Hikari drew her card.

'_I don't know what to do. She's up to something, but what…?'_ she asked herself, _'It's so hard to read her. What do I do…?...I need to finish her fast...'_ "I summon Gagaga girl in attack mode."

"..is that all? Just summoning an apprentice?" Sunny asked in a semi-bored tone as Gagaga girl appeared on Hikari's field.

"No…" she countered, "Gagaga girl, Arcanite, attack her directly."

**Sunny: 6600-5200**

"Ah. So you're making bigger steps," Sunny replied as the smoke of the attack disappeared, "Still, you'll have to do a bit better than that."

"Eh...what do you mean better than that?" Hikari asked straight up confused by this point.

"Hm...well your attacks, your moves, they are all so straightforward." Sunny replied.

"Eh? Straight forward?"

"It's simple. You're good, but you take the direct approach in your duals, your moves are efficient, but you don't pull out a great twist in your moves, a secret plan." she listed. "That is the difference in our styles Hikari-chan." she teased lightly.

'_She's right...' _Hikari thought in realization, _'E..ever since this duel has started, all I've made were direct moves. I hardly used any of my spells. Plus, there's my face down. I've completely forgotten it up until now..what's wrong with me?'_

"Oh? So you noticed," Sunny smiled, "Do not misunderstand. I'm not trying to berate, or to help here, but if I must be forced to duel someone, then I'd at least like for them to give it their all."

"...Right..I..end my move with a face down," Hikari stated as she did so.

"And it is mine," sunny said as she drew her next card, "...I end my turn once more," she added as she discarded her seventh card again.

Hikari drew her card as well as she took a calming breath, _'Calm down a bit and think. She skips her turns and even went as far as to tell me the difference between us, come on think a little more clearly, she must have given away her plan then...wait...she never so much as played a card, she's just been drawing and discarding her….extra...cards...that's it! How could I have been so stupid?! So far during this duel, she's played nothing but Spellbook and Prophecy cards up until this point..and if i guess right, the cards she's been discarding must be Spellbook cards,' _she realized putting the last pieces together as she stared at the tower within the arena, _'And they probably have to do something with that Field Spell she played. Now for the real question here, what do I do to stop her, or whatever she has planned? Think...think...think.'_

"Anytime now Hikari-chan," Sunny said with a drawled out sigh.

'_I need to hurry and be careful with this next move,' _Hikari thought, "I play Cost down. By discarding a card from my hand, I can lower the cost rate by one...but I'm not going to normal summon just yet. I use my second face down, Call of the Haunted, to bring back the card I discarded, Dark Magician girl!" she called as a magic circle formed on the ground as said spellcaster floated out of it.

"Ara...going for the offensive yet again?" Sunny asked.

"Not yet. Next I'm summoning Chaos Command Magician in attack mode."

Another Magic circle formed on the ground before a new Spellcaster walked right out of it. Standing there was a mage dressed an all green attire that consisted of green robes with shoulder armor and an armored and intricate hood/hat on his head that had multiple pink colored magic stones embedded on it's sides, and on each shoulder. He had a long cape, while in his hand was a short scepter with a stone embedded in the top. He raised his scepter as it lit up revealing his green color face under his hood/hat.

**Chaos Command Magician: Spellcaster/LIGHT/6/2400/1900/Effect: Negate the effect of a monster that targets this one card.**

"Oh my. Two power houses, you might just take me out in one turn." Sunny replied with a smile.

'_I hope so...' _Hikari thought, "Minna, attack her directly!"

"..but not this turn. I activate the Quick Play spell, Shrink from my hand, and use it on your Chaos Command magician," Sunny grinned as Chaos Command Magician shrank in size.

**Chaos Command Magician: 2400-1200**

Regardless of the changer, Hikari's monsters all aimed their scepters/wands and fired off blasts of magic energy at Sunny.

**Sunny: 5200-600**

"Damn it! She almost had her!" Sora cursed.

"That was a close one, wasn't it?" Sunny sighed happily, "My you've really pushed me into a corner, guess I'll have to make my next turn count won't I?"

"Right..but before I finish..I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your field spell!"

"...(sighs) and just when I thought you improved," Sunny sighed a bit as a mighty wind blew through the area, causing the tower to crack a bit, "You do realize by destroying my tower, you activated its special ability right?"

"Eh...when it's destroyed?" she asked in shock. _'No way, was this part of her plan to lead me to destroying her tower?' _

"Since you destroyed my tower, Mahou, I can special summon a Spellcaster from my hand or deck whose level is lesser or equal to the number of Spellbook cards in my Graveyard..."

"Nani…?!" Hikari gasped as the pixels from the tower reformed into a magic circle on the field.

"That's right..and with all the cards I've been discarding recently, I have a total of nine Spellbooks in my Graveyard, which means I can now summon my most powerful monster…" Sunny stated as she raised her arms up towards the seal, "Appear before me and illuminate all those within the building..World of Prophecy!"

The Symbol began to alter back forth between colors as a figure descended from the symbol, revealing an angelic being that was clad in white robes with gold and blue accents. She had a large winged headpiece, she had three pairs of white angelic wings behind her back as well the lower pair curved around her waist.

**World of Prophecy: Spellcaster/LIGHT/9/2900/2400/Effect: When this card is Special summoned by the effect of a Spellcaster Type Monster or a 'Spellbook' card, target two 'Spellbook' in your graveyard and add them to your hand. You cannot Special Summon other monsters during the turn you activate this effect. When you add card(s) to your hand by this effect, you can reveal four 'Spellbooks' in your hand to destroy all other cards on the field.**

"Oh that does not look good," Sora paled, seeing the spellcaster.

"Oh trust me Tenma, it's going to get worse," Sunny grinned at the tomboy before looking back at Hikari, "I still can't believe you destroyed my field spell without figuring out its Special ability..and lo and behold, here's the result of it. My World of Prophecy."

Hikari could not say anything in response, she was too busy berating herself in her head. _'Uh! how could I be so stupid?! I really did walk right into her trap!'_ she shouted in her head.

"Oh and by the way, I activate my World of Prophecy's Special ability. Since I special summoned it with my Grand Spellbook Tower, and yes it counts as a Spellbook, I can choose two Spellbook cards in my Graveyard and add them to my hand. Course..I can't Special summon anything else the moment I use this effect, but its no big deal," Sunny shrugged as she took two Spellbook cards from her graveyard and added them to her hand, "Oh but I'm not done. By revealing the four Spellbook cards in my hand..I can destroy everything else on the field."

"Nani?!" Hikari gasped.

"Yes. With this, my World of Prophecy is the only card on the field now," she gloated as her World of Prophecy raised her arms as multicolored energy formed in her hands before she raised them up forming a magic circle that then began to rain down blasts of energy on all the cards on Hikari's side of the field in a large series of explosions, " else you have planned, or is this the end of your turn, Mahou?"

Hikari looked at World of Prophecy. She honestly didn't know how to reply to this attack or this monster. And worse of all, her confidence was shot at the moment. How could she think of a plan to get out of this when she had failed so many times?

"...I...I end my turn."

"What th...Hikari, what're you doing?!" Sora exclaimed, "Why didn't you play any cards facedown?! That thing's gonna…"

"Her confidence is shot, Sora," Raito spoke, making the tomboy look at him, "She thought she was doing good, but that went down the drain the moment Sunny-san brought out her World of prophecy."

"o..oh my.." Kiki gasped.

"It's to be expected. Hikari-chan is use to using planned out strategies, but Sunny-san just turned everything she did around on her," Victor added, "I don't know what we can do to get her head back in the game to be honest."

"Well she better snap out of it fast! Because if she doesn't…" Sora paused as she looked at her sullen friend, "She's out of Duel Academy permanently."

"Ara ara…" Sunny sighed as she drew her next card, "I wanted to play a little trick here and there, but I didn't expect it to turn out like this," she said in mild disappointment, "I wonder how you'll respond to things for the rest of our duel? Well I will have to see next turn..that is if you can make it until then. I'll use my Spellbook of Power to increase World of Prophecy's attack points by 1000."

**World of Prophecy: 2900-3900**

"Hikari!" all her friends shouted, seeing the spellcaster raise her arms and form another magic circle.

"World of Prophecy, attack her directly," Sunny ordered.

World of Prophecy shot her arms down as another barrage of magical missiles rained down around Hikari, making a series of explosions. The smoke then cleared, revealing Hikari who had fallen to her knees as her hair covered her face.

**Hikari: 5500-1600**

"Oh no..she lost so much Life points," Kiki gasped as she held her hands over her mouth, her eyes widened in shock and worry.

"Hikari, get back up right now!" Sora ordered trying to get her friend to stand and fight.

"Oh my. Are you honestly done?" Sunny asked in actual shock, "Well I end my turn regardless, so go ahead and make your turn, or if you can't go on then, you could always…." she started before for some strange reason, everyone felt a deep chill down their spines, _'Wh..what on earth was that?'_

"What are you doing?" Kenji's voice asked.

'_K...Kenji?' _Hikari thought as she slightly raised her head.

Everyone looked around before they looked up at the Disciplinary Squads platform to see Kenii standing on the edge with an annoyed look.

"Why the hell have you fallen to your knees, Hikari?!" he ordered from her, "Get up right now and turn this duel around!"

"...But...she…"

"But nothing! It does not matter what card your opponent brings out! Be it a weak card or even a legendary card! You stand up and face it!" he stated as he jumped off the platform and landed on the field. "You do not just fall to your knees, you are better than that. You are smart, you are strong, do not just let yourself fall to one move!"

Hikari stood quiet as she slowly let Kenji's words sink in.

"If you do not have the strength to get up on your own, then let others give you the strength." he added as he walked up to her and knelt down next to her. "Remember that." he said as he patted her on the head.

'_...He's right...I can do this...' _Hikari thought as she slowly began to stand up, her hair still blocking her face a bit, "Kenji-san…"

Kenji did not reply as he just moved the hair out of her face, "There your hair looks better like that." he said as he gave Hikari an honest smile but made sure no one else could see it. "Now don't make me have to waste the energy and pick you up again, you're more than capable on your own."

"..Hai...arigatou..Kenji-san," Hikari smiled, blushing a bit.

"..No problem," Kenji replied before leaping off the field and rejoined the others, "Just be sure to win, Hikari." he added as his face returned to a small, unnoticeable smirk.

"Hai...my move, Sunny-san. Draw!" Hikari shouted as she drew her next card before her eyes widened, _'This is...'_

"What's wrong Mahou? Draw a dud?" Sunny asked.

"Maybe I did." she replied with a smile.

"Ara ara...a bit of encouragement from a boy and all of a sudden, your back to being confidant?" Sunny teased.

"Maybe...why? Jealous?" Hikari teased back.

"No...just a bit surprised is all..so are you going to make your move or no?"

"Yes. In fact..this next move will help me win. I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Arcanite Magician! And following that, I summon Gagaga Magician in attack mode!" With that two magic circles formed before allowing the mentioned monsters to jump and drop onto the field respectively.

"Is that all? I was sure you were going to bring out something different."

"Oh I am..in fact, I play next second to last Spell card, Polymerization!"

"Eh?" Sunny blinked along with the others, "Fusion summon?"

"That's something I thought I'd never see…" Victor admitted.

"Eh? Why's that?" Sora asked out of curiosity as she looked at him.

"Because it's been years since anyone's played a Fusion monster…" he admitted.

"Don't be ridiculous. Plenty of people still use Fusion summons. They just don't go to the trouble of actually using the spell Polymerization, because there are so many simpler method that don't require a spell card," Kenji spoke.

"True..but it's been so long since I've seen anyone play a Fusion monster," Victor countered.

"Try getting off this island once and a while then." Kenji countered back.

"Mah..such a cold man," Victor sighed comically, "Why do you reserve the warm side for Hikari? it seems rather unfair…."

"..shut it..she's making her move," Kenji stated as he focused on the duel.

"I fuse my Arcanite Magician with my Gagaga Magician! Fusion Shokan!" Hikari declared as a magic symbol with a swirling vortex symbol in the center formed underneath both spellcasters, Arcanite Magician landed in the center while Gagaga Magician stood at a spot in front of him. Arcanite Magician then swung his scepter around clockwise motion, the symbol then began to glow and move as Gagaga magician was absorbed into it before the symbol began to wrap around Arcanite Magician as he crossed his scepter over his chest. In a bright flash it then dispersed to reveal new spellcaster or at least a new version/variation of Arcanite Magician.

Standing on the field was a spellcaster who was clad in dark black and purple armor that was modeled after Arcanite Magician's robe with bright green stones set all over his armor, it had large shoulder armor that curved behind him in whisping fashions, his hat formed into into a helmet that had three portions the two side pieces were curved and wisp like, while the center portion was pointed like a modern wizard/witch hat. His gauntlets where larger and as well as he now had a silvery cape flapping behind his back. He then tossed his hand that was crossed over his chest out as his scepter changed more drastically as the setting was larger and almost like a portion of a lance.

"Welcome, Supreme Arcanite Magician!"

**Supreme Arcanite Magician: Spellcaster/LIGHT/10/1400/2800/Fusion requirements: 1 Spellcaster Synchro Monster +1 Spellcaster Type Monster/Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned by Fusion summon(from the Extra Deck). When this card is Fusion summoned, place 2 Spell counters on this card. This card gains 1000 ATK points for each Spell counter on it. Once per turn, remove 1 Spell counter to activate one of the following effects. 1; destroy one card on the field. 2; draw a card.**

"She did it! She summoned a good card!" Sora cheered, seeing Supreme Arcanite Magician as his armors magic stones began to glow.

**Supreme Arcanite Magician: 1400-3400**

"...Not bad, but still not enough to beat me, Mahou," Sunny stated with a slight grin.

"I'm not finished yet, Sunny-san,' Hikari countered, making Sunny raise an eyebrow slightly, "I activate my last Spell card, Riyoku!" she added as Supreme Arcanite Magician raised his scepter as magic energy began to pour out of World of Prophecy and into the magic stones in his armor, "With it, I can lower your World of Prophecy's attack points by half, and add them to Supreme Arcanite Magicians attack points."

**Supreme Arcanite Magician: 3400-4850**

**World of Prophecy: 2900-1450**

"Ah your monster is so strong…" Sunny noted, "Wait you're just….going to attack me directly like that?" she asked as Supreme Arcanite Magician pointed his scepter at World of Prophecy.

"I'm not using his Special ability, Sunny-san. I'm going to use him to attack your World of Prophecy!" she ordered as Supreme Arcanite Magicians scepter began to form a drill like spiral of green flaming energy. The Magician then thrusted his scepter forward, sending the drill of flaming green energy shooting forward before piercing through World of Prophecy the spiral of energy continued past the angelic spellcaster before crashing into Sunny.

**Sunny: 600-0**

**Winner: Hikari Mahou.**

"She won…." Kiki smiled brightly.

"Hell yeah!-!-!" Sora shouted in agreement, "Way to go, Hikari!"

"Yosha Hikari-chan!" Victor cheered as he grabbed Raito in a hug. "Ah she did it!"

"Hai...you can let go...you're too strong…" Raito wheezed as his face started to turn blue from how hard Victor was hugging him, "Can't'...breath."

"Oops. Heheh...Sorry," Victor chuckled sheepishly as he let his roommate go free.

"Good job Hikari," Kenji said as everyone ran up to her with Sora and Kiki both wrapping Hikari in huggs.

"Awesome Job, Hikari! I knew you could do it!" Sora grinned.

"G..Good job, H-hikari-chan," Kiki smiled softly.

"Ah you really pulled through." Raito added with a smile, "You did have us worried for a bit, but good thing Kenji was able to pick you up."

"All I did was remind her of her own power." Kenji countered, "The rest she did on her own."

"That's true. Hikari-chan is very incredible," Victor added with a chuckle.

"Damn straight," Sora nodded in agreement.

"Hai/h-hai," Raito and Kiki added before the two noticed Sunny walking up to the group, mainly looking at Hikari before stopping before her.

"Sunny-san?" Hikari asked as Sora and Kiki let her go.

"Congratulations." Sunny bowed slightly. "You did well. Not great, but well," she said with a smile as Hikari couldn't help but sweatdrop at that. What a congratulation was essentially the collective thought between everyone, "But..I suggest you and your friends should be prepared."

"Eh?"Hikari blinked as Sunny began to walk away.

"Because whoever Risa-sempai chooses..will have a hard time against the duelist she's chosen," the fire red/sun yellow haired teen stated as she soon left the area.

"Don't worry too much, Risa-san and I worked out an agreement." Kenji stated out of the blue confusing everyone.

"What're you talking about, Kenji?" Sora asked before looking at him in suspicion, 'You're not secretly a member of their group...are you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Kenji countered, "You see, I figured Risa picking who faces who was rather unfair…"

* * *

(Flashback)

_Kenji walked through the halls before he came to a metal door, "No time to knock." he said allowed as he pulled his sword out and slashed at the door. _

_The rest of the Disciplinary Squad was watching the duel in peace before the metal door to their platform was cut to pieces as Kenji walked in. _

"_...what business do you have here?" Risa asked, not looking at him as she continued to focus on the duel._

"_It's simple, we won't allow you to pick who duels whom," Kenji stated. "You have no doubt been watching us and studying our deck's so I refuse to let you choose who battles whom." he stated as he held his wooden sword over his shoulder. "So we shall choose our own person to go forth for each duel. Fair?" _

"_..."_

"_Oi! You got some nerve to…!" Raika began before Risa held her hand up._

"_..on one condition..someone very important is headed here to Duel Academy..and no doubt she's arrived by now," the current Truesdale state, "And she has her sight on one of your friends...Kiki Kibou..or rather, Kiki Muto."_

"_..What're you getting at?"_

"_I'm saying if Muto beats her next opponent..you can choose which of the remaining members of the Disciplinary Squad, minus me, to go up against."_

"_Ho…" Kenji replied, tapping his sword on his shoulder, "Well the condition seems fair. Let's see what comes of Kiki's duel then. But keep in mind, my deals are paramount to deals with Death." he said as he put his sword away. _

"_Wait one question...did you seriously cut a metal door down with a wooden sword?" Raika asked._

"_I did. What of it?"_

'_What of it?' almost everyone asked mentally, 'Is there really someone so outrageous?' _

"_Alright then. The deal is made, so I shall take my leave." Kenji said as he walked past them before he jumped onto the railing. _

_(flashback end)_

* * *

Kenji finished his explanation. "So in short, as long as Kiki can win her next duel, we can pick who goes against whom."

"..Sounds fair but.." Sora paused before pondering a bit, "Who's she going to duel?"

"They are coming down to the arena as we speak," Kenji explained as he pointed to the lowering platform, showing a woman in her early twenties with semi medium length dark brown hair with a few raven black highlights in it. She seemed to be wearing a long, azure and pure silver jacket on top of a white dress shirt, long dark blue jeans, and a pair of dark brown shoes.

"Ahh…." Victor gawked as his mouth hung open forcing Kenji to close it. "Thanks..but...this isn't good."

"eh? Wh..what do you mean?" Kiki asked before flinching at the cold glare the woman sent at her.

"Kiki's opponent..is a Kaiba."

"Eh?! EH?!" everyone gawked in turn as they all frantically looked back and forth between the Muto and Kaiba before them.

"P..please tell me you're joking Victor," Raito said nervously.

"Nope. Ladies and gents..before us is the daughter of the head of Kaiba Corp...Mitsuru Kaiba," Victor introduced with a weak smile, "And yes, this is very very VERY bad…"

Kiki let out an audible gulp as she and Mitsuru looked at each other, the Kaiba giving her a cold glare as a faint image of a dragon appeared behind her for a second.

* * *

_SZ:0-o...oh...crapbaskets!_

_Z0: *comes in late* Yo Sean I miss anything?_

_SZ:..w..well..aside from paying GT for making the 4th wall Pinkie and Warai proof, and having Mischief be his servant to help pay off the bill…*points to the end of the chapter*this._

_Z0: Ah…*grabs a bottle of water and takes a drink. then does an over exaggerated spit take* Oh thats so not good for Kiki. _

_SZ: no shit, sherlock! She's going up against a Kaiba! A KAIBA!_

_Z0: Yes I can see that now calm the hell down*slaps Sean*_

_SZ;../Did you just slap me?_

_Z0: I was trying to calm you down. _

_SZ:...*looks at the reader*enjoy this preview while me and Z0 get into a slap war._

_Z0: ah nuts…_

* * *

**JIKAI! Digital Schooling**

Kiki: I...I have to duel her?

Mitsuru: _This _is the current Muto?...Pathetic

Kiki: What do I do…? She's so powerful.

Victor: She has _both _of them?!

Mitsuru: This will be over before it began.

Raito: Kiki-chan!

**Duel 16: Duel of Fate. Legendary Eye Dragons.**

* * *

_Deadpool:*hums a little tune as he walked in, wearing the championship belt for Death battle*heya guys. Guess who..woah.*sees me and Z0 in a slapping war*..the hell did I miss?_

_Z0: Sean...was...going nuts over what happened this chapter so I slapped him to calm him down, and now...well you get the point. *goes back to slapping Sean* _

_SZ: You slap me?! I slap you!*smacks Z0 repeatedly*_

_Z0: This will never end...Mach end the chapter for me. _

_Kamen Rider Mach: Yes boss. Greetings people of the internet, I am the newest Kamen rider, Mach, and I am your worst nightmare, a Kamen rider, who breaks the fourth wall!_

_Deadpool: hey! *points at Mach*That's my job, ya knockoff!_

_Mach: Well, I am based off you, but there is one key difference, I am actually sexy underneath my mask. Well both of them that is*lifts up first mask releasing steam in Deadpool's face* _

_Deadpool: Hey! Cheap shot, knockoff!_

_Mach: Say what you will, I'm fabulous! Anyway readers, the writers are still busy slapping each other, so we will have to sign off for them. Remember to read, review and enjoy and be sure to give these guys other works a look. Oh and be sure to stop giving Deadpool his unwarranted attention. I'm much more entertaining._

_Deadpool: Oh really?*points at his championship belt*did you ever win a Death battle against Deathstroke? no? I dont' think so! So eat it!_

_Mach: At least I didn't cheat…*holds up carbonadium sword* Ja-ne ladies!_

_Deadpool:*holds up the same weapon*and as soon as the review's up, these lazy asses can get back to working on digi-ponies!_

_Z0: Well work whenever we have...the time...ah now I'm tired. _

_SZ: Same...here…_

_Z0: Till next chapter folks, I'm...gonna pass out. I need to start working out…_

_SZ: Same..here..once more...i..am fat...and..ja ne..minna..hoo boy.*faints*_


	16. Duel of Fate! The Legendary Dragon!

_O.N:*bangs on Z0's office door* you can't still be mad at me._

_Z0: *from the other side of the door* A man has his pride, so to answer that yes I am still mad. _

_O.N: You lost your pride in vegas!_

_Z0: But I still had my pride as a writer. _

_O.N: You lost that too when you wrote that lo…*iron doors fall down, making Z0's room sound proof*..._

_SZ:*walks in*hey, wh…*sees the iron doors*...you two still going at it?_

_O.N: Let's just say he's having one of his…*sees the readers* the fuck you guys doing here it isn't that…*looks at watch* oh shit well sorry readers at the moment Z0 is...moody so its just me and Sean, Sean recap on last chapter!_

_SZ: R..right.*turns to the readers*as you know, Hikari won her duel, and it's Kiki's turn. And her opponent… _

_O.N: A Kaiba rematch bitches!~_

_SZ: Indeed. And Mitsuru seems just as 'charming' as Seto was back then. _

_O.N: If she was mute and i had some knockout gas i'd take her home an…_

_SZ: DUDE!_

_O.N: We do not own anything in this story but the OCs everything else is either a product or Yu-Gi-Oh or various other shows like MLP or Capcom the latter can go fuck themselves we'll see you guys after the ending or will we? Deadpool!_

_Deadpool: BRING THE NOISE~!*explosions occurs everywhere* Cause its time for a boss battle SUCKAH!_

* * *

"Muto," Mitsuru frowned, glaring at Kiki.

The shy pinkett let out an audible gulp, "h...h...hai?"

"Grr...why are you wearing that disgusting jacket? You're a Muto! Your name alone would put you in ,Obelisk" she frowned as she stomp towards Kiki and grabbed her by her collar, "You're a disgrace to your bloodline."

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Sora growled before flinching a bit at the cold glare Mitsuru gave her.

"Sora wa…"

"..." Mitsuru simply glared at Sora as the faint image of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon took her place scaring Sora as she fell to her knees. **"Do not speak unless spoken to dog."**

Sora tried to say something back, but that faint image seemed to have her paralyzed with slight fear, up to the point where she had trouble breathing.

"**Bark dog now."**

"...w...w….woof," Sora squeaked.

"Sora? what're you doing?" Hikari asked, her eyes widened upon seeing her friend like this.

"Muto. Before this duel, I wish to speak with you privately," Mitsuru insisted as she dragged Kiki away.

Raito was about to try and follow, but he went to check up on Sora to see if she was ok, the tomboy finally breathing as she broke out into a cold sweat.

"She...she was...she was like death if it was a dragon," Sora trembled, "I...I..I lost my guts and felt my soul freeze."

Raito and Hikari's eye's widened upon that. For as long as they knew her, Sora wasn't the type to break down this easily, and to see her like this surprised them greatly.

'_Kenji, you can let go of it now,' _Rei told Kenji who had unconsciously held his sword ready to attack even after Mitsuru left.

'_That presence...it felt the same as when ever I got into an argument with Jiji.'_ Kenji said in his head as he put his free hand to his chest and the seal burned into his flesh.

"You know…" Warai started, appearing out of nowhere, "I heard she crushed a guy's ding-ding to dust in 5 secs."

"...For once, I'm glad she's here," Sora sighed a bit as Victor helped her up.

"Aye…" Victor nodded in agreement.

Everyone soon heard yelling...mostly from the current Kaiba as what sounded like an argument was happening in the direction Kiki and the Kaiba left.

'_...Megaman...see w...Megaman?'_Raito began mentally as he noticed his Duel Spirit, along with Roll, shaking.

'_Sorry Raito but..that _thing _that appeared around that Kaiba girl was scarier, almost as much as the Cybeast,' _Megaman shivered as Roll held him close, shaking like a leaf._'_

"..You think we should…" Hikari started till Kiki with her hair shadowing her eyes returned, followed by a clearly disappointed Mitsuru as both of them quickly got on the stage as Mitsuru looked at the Disciplinanry Squad watching the soon to be match.

"Give me a mic fools or face my wrath," Mitsuru said coldly, so cold it was like she was ice itself.

"...Very well," Risa replied as she tossed Mitsuru a mike, the current Kaiba catching it.

"Foolish childrens playing make believe, I am Kaiba, the owner of this proud kingdom called Duel Academy!" she started, "You are probably wondering why I have come here? That is because I received a note from someone at this school that this woman, Kiki Muto, attended here normally. That wouldn't bring me here...but what insults me is that she choose a Slifer role!" she shouted as she pointed at Kiki, "Now clearly the Muto have degraded themselves! It's been a while since my family encountered them...we actually thought they were dead extinct and that sadden me...but I'm happy the only challenge to me, the only one who can make my heartbeat is still around. But she choose a Slifer role...how foolish," Mitsuru sighed, "So I arrived here intent on challenging her and I shall. But my conditions are hereby install. If I win, she is moved to the Obelisk dorm and all the charges on her are null and void. What more, I will tear down the Slifer dorm forever!"

"What/eh?!" Raito-tachi gasped.

"So what happens to us?" Sora asked as Mitsuru glared at her.

"Bark Dog."

"Woof."

"But to answer her, the Slifer students are instantly expelled and are to never return," She said, making Raito and the others glare at her for trying to make their hard work all for nothing, "If she wins, for the next 3 months all Slifer students move into the Obelisk dorm and the Obelisk are moved into the Slifer dorm."

"...Doesn't that mean we get all the fancy food!" Warai gasped before going into cardiac arrest as the others actually imagine how good it be to live in the fanciest dorm on the island.

"That is _if _she wins, which I highly doubt," Mitsuru scoffed, "Oh and something else. We will be also testing out a new system coming to the school next month."

"New system?" Risa blinked slightly, not hearing about this.

"Yes," Mitsuru answered, snapping her fingers as the roof opened up. Soon a new projector was revealed, "It's the latest evolution in dueling…" At that Mitsuru took out Kiki's deck holder and Kiki took out a deck holder with the Kaiba Corp symbol as both girls took out the decks inside and started shuffling as they walked towards one another.

"Latest evolution in dueling?" Hikari repeated upon hearing that, "What does she mean by that?"

"You remember what I told you?" Mitsuru asked Kiki.

"Hai...let's...let's begin..." Kiki sighed as she took a deep breath, "Duelist locked in battle." she began.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Mitsuru declared proudly.

"They storm through this field behold!"

"This is the newest and greatest evolution of DUELING!" they both said in unison giving each other their decks and placing them in their duel disk, "ACTION DUEL!"

At that the projector display a large card.

**=FIELD MAGIC! BATTLE TOWER!=**

With that, the entire area almost like the entire world changed into an exact copy of the infamous ending of the Battle City Tournament Battle Tower. Everyone even had to look up as Kiki and Mitsuru stood on top of the tower.

"Dang…" Sora gawked.

"Well...that's Kaiba Corp for ya. When it comes to Dueling tech, they're at the top," Raito stated as he lean back and touched an holographic sharp object...that actually cut his skin," Ite! That...wait. That hurt?!" he gawked, getting everyone attention.

Hikari touched the wall before yelping when a piece of it fell of, the piece of rubble from it falling on the floor. She touched the piece of rubble before her eyes widened.

"I..it's real," the bookworm gasped quietly, "But..that should be physically impossible."

"They said the same thing throughout history," Kenji countered as he kicked a piece of rubble, making it fly away. "And yet here it is before our eyes, a hologram we can fully interact with."

"Exactly!" Mitsuru's voiced boom as everyone looked up, "This is my legacy, the Action Duel! Months of testing went into this groundbreaking research." She said as she started to unbutton her jacket and revealed her scars over her stomach and shoulders, "I tested it all myself till I could assure it would benefit duelist who needed to be one with their monsters to truly be called Duelist! Look upon these scars and burn it into your memory this is how duel should be you fighting alongside your monsters you are one!"

"That would almost be inspiring…" Kenji muttered. "If it didn't sound so insane the way she worded it."

"Yeah. I thought she was scary before, but she seriously tested on herself?" Sora blinked.

"That's a Kaiba for you," a voice said as everyone turn to see Xander.

"Omai…" Raito sighed a bit as he turned to face Xander. "What are you doing here?"

"You think I would miss seeing a Kaiba in action?" Xander asked, "The top dog of the dueling food chain?"

"Well when you put it that way…" Kenji nodded before waving to Xander, "Bye then."

"Sorry, but these are the best seats." Xander countered.

"Kenji, let's just focus on the duel." Hikari urged.

"You're right." he nodded.

"Aren't you worried?" Xander asked Raito out of curiosity.

"That is not your concern."

"..."

"My turn," Mitsuru started as the life point counter came up it was 8000 for both and Mitsuru drew her card.

**Kiki: 8000**

**Mitsuru: 8000**

"I summon Maiden with Eyes of Blue in attack mode!"

A light flashed as a woman appeared on the field, she had long pure white hair with several strands twisted into braids as she had a blue headband. Her eyes true to her namesake where bright shining blue, she wore a brown dress with two light blue patches on both sides of her waist that met in the front forming a belt like design in her dress, she had matching blue bracelets and a necklace around her neck as well.

**Maiden with Eyes of Blue: Spellcaster/LIGHT/1/0/0/Tuner/Effect: When this card is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack, and if you do, change the battle position of this card, then you can Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that targets this face-up card (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. You can only use 1 "Maiden with Eyes of Blue" effect per turn, and only once that turn****.**

"I end my turn." Mitsuru stated making everyone blink.

"She...ended her turn? Just like that?" Sora blinked.

"This is not good." Kenji pondered. "I get a bad feeling from that card."

"My turn draw!" Kiki said drawing and looking over her hand. _'It has zero attack points so just about anything should do.' _she thought to herself, "I..I summon Kuriboh! in attack mode"

"..Surely you jest," Mitsuru frowned as the famous, small ball of brown hair appeared on Kiki's field.

"Kuriboh-chan, let's do our best," Kiki smiled at the infamous furball who eye smiled at her. "Kuriboh-chan attack the Maiden with Eyes of Blue. But...be gentle."

Kuriboh let out a small noise as he flew at Maiden with Eyes of Blue before stopping in it's tracks, breaking into a cold sweat as it saw a faint image behind the female Duel Monster, and froze.

"My Maiden effect activates. When it's been declare as an attack target, it can change battle position and now enters defense mode," Mitsuru stated calmly. "But i won't end there. It's second effect activate and allows me to play my legacy...Maiden with Blue Eyes, call upon your god your protector!"

At that Maiden With Blue Eyes started a prayer as the clouds darken intensely

"Advent...Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"D...d...dragon?" Kiki whimpered as a bright beam of light shown down from the cloud and landed behind Mitsuru's maiden as something large began to emerge from it.

The Light dispersed to reveal a tall, white scaled dragon. Its torso was made up of multiple overlapping edged scales making an organic barrel chested armor of scales, it had several spikes extending from its shoulder along with overlapping scale armor as it's thin arms extended outwards with razor sharp claws at the end of his arms. Two legs with three claws toes stomped along the ground, a long tail swished around behind it whipping up powerful gusts to anyone who was standing behind it. Two reptilian membrane wings stretched out from it's back, they each had two spikes extending from the tops with the base of each wing armored with overlapping scales, the membrane of it's wing lit up with blue light as they flapped once causing gale force winds to knock almost everyone down. It's neck whipped up as it's head that had two large three pointed scales on the sides of it's mouth, a spike pointed forward, it's head was rounded and dome like single carapace of rough biological armor, with two ridges extending from behind it's head giving it a layered look; it's mouth had rows of razor sharp teeth as the beast sucked in a breath of air. It's eyes then shot open as the glowing blue orbs of it's namesake peered out to the world, before it let out a powerful glass shattering roar that nearly shook the ground itself.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon: Dragon/LIGHT/8/3000/2500/Card lore: This legendary Dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have face this awesome creature and to tell the tale. **

"In...in one turn." Xander's crew gawked as Xander also looked in surprise mixed with a bit of horror and even excitement.

"I never thought I'd see it," Hikari whispered, dropping to her knees either out of fear or awe. Even her brain didn't know unable to process the presence the Blue Eyes emitted.

"The legendary Dragon...and now it's real in every sense of the word," Kenji said as everyone remembered how all the holograms were now completely real.

"I...I...I….I set two cards face down and..and end my turn." Kiki whimpered.

"I draw…" Mitsuru began.

"At this moment," Kiki began, surprising Mitsuru a bit, "I discard the tuner monster Effect Veiler during my opponent's main phase I can discard this card and block a monster effect i chose Maiden with Blue Eyes."

"...Wow I'm impress." Mitsuru noted, smiling slightly, "But even if its locking her effect, it still activates this! When a effect is targeted at my maiden, I can from my hand ,deck or graveyard play this card. So from my deck once more, I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Another one?!" Sora gawked as a second Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared on the field, roaring.

"Two in two turns," Xander said in shock.

"I am not done," Mitsuru stated, "I summon the ally of justice, Kaibaman!"

A burst of light appeared on the field before a figure landed on the ground. Standing there was what looked like a superhero dressed in gray pants with a black belt, his chest was covered in a red v neck shirt with a black shirt/suit underneath that covered his neck, he had a sleeveless white long coat on over his shirt with his arms covered in black material with white stripes over his biceps, his forearms were covered in black gloves with three layered fins over his elbows, and studs over his knuckles, his head was covered in a black mask with a white helmet that resembled the head of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

**Kaibaman: Warrior/LIGHT/3/200/700/effect: Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 'Blue Eyes White Dragon' from your hand.**

"Don't get use to him through," Mitsuru continued, "By using his special effect, I tribute him to special summon the final Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Kaibaman then jumped unhumanly high and entered the clouds, causing blue lighting to strike out before a third Blue eyes White Dragon appeared on the field, all three dragons roaring in unison as they stared Kiki down like a fresh piece of meat, the shy pinkette trembling in fear.

"Don't worry you won't see him for long," Mitsuru stated, "I now show you my evolution as a kaiba with my three Blue Eyes White Dragons. I open an overlay network!" At that an overlay network open in the sky as the three blues eyes raced for it, "As time goes by, your roar is still heard to this day. As time goes by, your descendants still carry on now appear before these fools who have forgotten the meaning of terror! XYZ SHOKAN!"

A bright pillar of light then came from the Overlay network the light seemed to spiral around until four reptilian limbs burst out of the pillar of light, the pillar of light then burst apart to reveal a new dragon standing on the field. This one resembled the Blue eyes white dragon, only it looked more...powerful. Its body was made up of the same light white scales, while it now had golden claws joints, and spikes on the tops of it's wings, the three overlapping rides on the back of its head extended out greatly and merged with the three pointed scale on the sides of the jaw. Golden hair extend out from under the ridges and behind it's head, its eyes snapped open a now bright golden color as it opened its jaw to unleash an even louder, deeper and more powerful roar then all three Blue eyes had before.

"Legendary Dragon of White!" Mitsuru declared as golden rays equal to Garo's golden shine radiated from the monster.

**Legendary Dragon of White: Dragon/LIGHT/Rank 8/3000/2500/XYZ requirements: 3 level 8 Monsters/Effect: Must be XYZ summoned and cannot be Special summoned by other means. It can only use its Overlay if the level 8 monsters used to summon this card had 'Blue Eyes' in their name. When one overlay is used, add a card with 'Blue Eyes' in its name to your hand from your deck or graveyard. Removing all three overlay units can resummon the Blue Eyes used in this card summon for one turn at the cause of 1000 ATK point for each blue eyes.**

"How...how can it be so...so…" Hikari started crying a little in awe, "So beautiful."

"The hell...h..how can Kiki win against something like that?" Sora whispered, her eyes widened in fear.

"S..Sora! What're you saying?!" Raito gawked.

"Good bye Muto…" Mitsuru began as she rode her her dragon, "Ikuze." at that the legendary dragon flew as Kiki started to run.

"Oi. If she runs its a forfeit," Risa frowned but Kiki left the stage but wasn't disqualified?

"Huh?" Everyone blinked at this.

"Run Muto run!" Mitsuru grinned as Kiki ran looking for something.

"Kuri kuri!" Kuriboh shouted, getting Kiki's attention as it found a card at a spike on the tower as Kiki ran for it.

"Legendary Dragon of White, finish that furball with Legendary shout!" Mitsuru declared before Kiki grabbed the card and fell off the tower. but the Legendary Dragon of White went after her and her Kuriboh as the latter's fell.

"Action Card activate! Special Multiply!" Kiki said as Kuriboh glowed.

"Nani?" Mitsuru blinked as Legendary Dragon blasted an intense stream of blue energy that seemingly claimed Kiki's life.

"Kiki!" Raito and the others gasped.

Just as the smoke died down, Mitsuru frowned when she saw that Kiki was still alive, the pinkette sitting on a 'cloud' of Kuribohs

"Action Card; Special Multiply. When used with Kuriboh…" Mitsuru frowned.

"I can summon three more 'kuri' monsters and as long as my opponent has a monster with higher attack point they can't be destroyed." Kiki panted, "So I summoned Winged Kuriboh, Kuribah, and Kuribee."

Two copies of Kuriboh flew around her one had bright pink fur while the other had light purple fur. Then there was the one who looked spot on like the normal Kuriboh only it had two small angelic wings sticking out of it's back.

"..You got lucky, Muto," Mitsuru frowned, "But come next turn, my dragon will destroy you."

"You're wrong," Kiki spoke, making Mitsuru raise an eyebrow slightly, "My deck says I can beat you." Kiki was then gently put down in front of her friends, "My turn draw!" she said drawing a card and blinking, "...I guess I am a Muto," she sighed. "I tribute Kuribah and Kuribee to summon my family guardian, Dark Magician!"

"Eh?!" Hikari, Victor, Raito, and Sora gawked.

"So she did have it," Kenji noted.

The two Kuriboh monsters turned into spheres of energy that floated up before combining and flattening out into a magic symbol as said spellcaster floated out of the circle. Now standing there was a male mage dressed in purple robes and armor, his chest and shoulders were covered in overlapping outward pointing petal shaped shoulder armor with a section of his chest armor pointing straight outward before combining into a collar that then went into an armored hood that pointed straight up, he wore a pointed purple wizards hat with locks of dark purple hair framing his stoic face. In his hands he held a green staff that ended with a magic stone.

**Dark Magician: Spellcaster/DARK/7/2500/2100/Card lore: **_**the ultimate wizard in terms of attack and defense.**_

"But...but the only one that existed was said to be lost when Yugi muto passed away!" Hikari said even looking at her history book to confirm that.

'_Master!' _a voice spoke from Hikari's deck.

"Eh?" Hikari blinked before the faint image of Dark Magician Girl appeared from her deck, startling Hikari a bit.

'_That's my master.' _Dark Magician Girl said in a happy tone.

"...umm gomen I hope i didn't disturb you." Kiki told Dark Magician, "Its just ancestor Yugi told the family if we ever needed support, you'd be there. Um..i..if that's ok with you, that is."

Dark Magician just nodded as it looked to another action card and pointed at it embedded in the wall.

"Ehh...oh...ok." kiki said as she looked at her friends, "Umm minna...gomen."

"Huh for.." Sora started till Kiki place a foot on her shoulders and used her to jump higher to the wall.

"Ohh that gotta hurt." Raito grimaced as Kiki climbed the wall, making him cover his eyes to avoid looking up her skirt.

"I almost…" Kiki started slipping a bit till Kenji's wooden sword embedded before her acting like a pole, almost allowing her to stay on the wall and even use it to jump higher to the action card.

"...you did that on purpose." Hikari remarked to Kenji.

"Maybe I did." Kenji shrugged as he put his hands into his coat. "But then again, there's no rule against it here."

"She got it!" Sora cheered as Kiki took out the action card.

"Action Card, Magician illusions. This allows me to make tokens of one spellcaster monster on my field equal to the numbers of overlay units an XYZ monster has!"

"So that means Kiki gets three token!" Raito grinned.

Dark Magician then smirked as he caught Kiki and then made three magic circles and out of them came three Dark Magicians.

"Their attacks are 0, but their levels are equal to Dark Magician's."

"If their attacks are 0 why summon...no she couldn't be." Hikari gasped.

"I open an overlay network!" Kiki declared.

"What? she has an XYZ?" Sora gawked, "I didn't hear anything about this! Raito did you know?"

"no! I'm as surprised as you are!"

"I overlay my three dark magician tokens,." she said as she got on her knees and prayed, "Please the supreme magician of all times answer my prayers and fight alongside me in this time...XYZ SHOKAN!"

A powerful burst of magic energy converged around the three tokens before they formed flew up and formed into an intricate magic circle. The Circle then popped out into rings before a figure floated down out of them. Floating there was a spellcaster he was clad in purple and black, his clothes and robes mostly a dark purple while he had black and silver armor over his legs, arms and chest, the inside of his collar and coat tails were colored in red, he wore a black and silver magicians had that curved backwards, and had a large green gem in the center. He had long silver hair that was blown back by wind as he twirled around a magic staff that was silver in color with a magic green gem near the top of the staff and surrounded by a silver edged setting and a yellow tip.

**Legendary Magician of Dark/Spellcaster/DARK/Rank 7/2500/2100/XYZ requirements: 3 level 7 monsters/Effect: Must be XYZ summoned, and cannot be Special summoned by other means. By using one overlay unit, you can use a spell card from either player's deck or graveyard. This effect can only be activated once per turn**

"Arigato! Legendary Magician of Dark!" Kiki smiled as Dark Magician and Legendary Magician of Dark stood side by side.

"Sono bakana. I've never heard of a Legendary Magician of Dark." Mitsuru said in slight disbelief.

"In all honestly...neither have I," Hikari said as everyone even Kenji nodded.

"Indeed, just like her white dragon, this is a card I have not seen let alone heard of," Kenji added.

"Ikuze i remove an overlay unit from my magician of dark!" Kiki said as one of the dark overlay entered Magician of Dark orb, "I activate magical hats!"

"What?" everyone blinked.

"But she didn't play a facedown or anything." Raito said in confusion.

"It's my Magician power," Kiki began. "By using its overlay unit, I can use any spell card in the deck," with that Legendary Magician of Dark created the four hats that took him, Dark Magician, and the kuribohs and started to shuffle.

"..But I have a 100% chance of hitting any of your monsters," Mitsuru frowned.

"...Are you sure all of my monsters entered the hats?" Kiki asked confusing everyone. "But if you want you may try i end my turn."

'_..She's planning something..but what?' _Mitsuru thought as she drew her next card "I'll attack. Legendary Dragon of White attack the hat on the far left!" she declared as Legendary Dragon of White blasted at said hat...and there was nothing? "What?"

"You activated my Spellbinding Circle," Kiki smirked slightly as Legendary Dragon of White kneeled down growling in pain, "Now your monster cannot attack.

"Sugei!" Sora cheered.

"She trapped that Blue Eyes." Hikari smiled however Kenji frowned looking at it….something about this screamed too easy.

"*gasp*!" Warai breath getting up, "Why didn't anyone help me? I was in cardiac arrest! ya'll don't give a shit about me!"

"Huh?" Kenji blinked as he turned to face her. "Oh you're up."

"I'll remember this when someone here has a heart attack," she pouted.

"While I can't attack I'll do this I tribute 1000 of my Dragon of White attack points."

**Legendary Dragon of White ATK: 3000-2000**

"And resummon a blue eyes white dragon that has the same attack points." she said resummoning a blue eyes that looked half its original size. "But don't get use to him."

"Huh?" Sora blinked.

"I Tune my Maiden with Blue Eyes with my Blue Eyes White Dragon." Mitsuru declared.

"nani?!"

"What is she summoning now?!" Sora exclaimed

Maiden with Blue eyes turned into a ring of light that fell around the Blue eyes white dragon whose body began to glow before becoming translucent with 8 shining blue stars inside the ring then flashed before a pillar of light expanded upwards until it slowly flickered and dimmed.

"Go faster and faster than light until you return to the past and your original form...revive...Synchro SHOKAN! Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!"

At that, the light finally dimmed enough to reveal the dragon that had taken the Blue Eyes place standing there was another dragon that greatly resembled the legendary dragon only true to its name its scales were all a deep silver color rather than white, scales on its legs, arms, stomach, waist and neck where all a bright reflective azure blue as it's own eyes snapped open revealing the glowing electric azure colored orbs, the dragon let out a powerful roar that was slightly higher pitched than the original blue eyes.

**Azure Eyes Silver Dragon:Dragon/LIGHT/9/2500/3000/Synchro Requirements: 1 tuner + 1 or more non-tuner normal monsters/Effect: When this card is Special summoned; Dragon Type Monsters you control cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects until the end phase of your next turn. Once per turn, during your standby phase, you can target 1 normal monster in your graveyard, and special summon it.**

The Dragon flew over to the trapped Legendary Dragon of White and nuzzled its cheek.

"you know this might almost be sweet if it weren't for the fact it's a dangerous killing machine." Victor stated.

"It has the same attack points as Kiki's Magicians," Hikari noted.

'_Legendary Magician of Dark can use his effect once per turn. My spell cards that can turn this around are limited.'_

'_**let me out!'**_

'_...No. I can do this on my own. Please. I'll just take my chances with Magical Hats and see if luck is nice to me.'_

"I end my turn." Mitsuru said as Kiki drew.

"...I end my turn." Kiki sighed.

"Grr." Mitsuru growled a bit as she drew. "I activate Azure Eyes Special effect! I can summon a normal type dragon monster from my graveyard."

"...Wait the only normal monster in her graveyard would be…" Hikari paled.

"Her Blue Eyes." Kenji finished out loud.

"Exactly. Revive Blue Eyes White Dragon! But at the same time at the cost of all my legendary Dragon's attack points...i bring back my other blue eyes!" at that all three blue eyes were bought back, "But their stay is unwelcome from my hand I activate polymerization!"

"Oh no.." Hikari paled, "Th..that can only mean one thing."

"I fuse all three blue eyes white dragons together..." Mitsuru started as all three blue eyes conjoined "And fusion summon...Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

In a bright burst of light the three where replaced by one. Floating in the air was now a dragon that had the exact same body as a regular blue eyes except about twice as big, its wings were larger and its tails longer. Out of each shoulder extend an extra Blue eyes head making three in total, the scales extending behind it's head where now longer and more dynamic, its three pointed mouth scales where more dynamic with the side tips more like small fins to one large spike on each side of it's mouth. The dragon also had a black mark on the top of each head as well.

**Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon: Dragon/LIGHT/12/4500/3800/Fusion Requirements:3 Blue Eyes White Dragons.**

"Kaiba's ultimate monster…" Hikari said in shock.

"..." Mitsuru glared at her, "And which Kaiba would you be referring to?"

"Your family of…"

"I am NOT MY FAMILY!" she roared, "I am not a number, I'm not the next head, I am Mitsuru! I'll forge my own legacy! I refuse to be and be treated as Seto Kaiba's reincarnation! I'll show you all this now! I tribute Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Warai who was drinking a soda and spit take on Victor as he and everyone else were shocked...who would tribute a monster of 4500?

"Tributing her monster….Masaka!" Kenji gasped as he figured it would only mean she had an even more powerful dragon.

"Brighter than the sun more glorious than the stars shine like the heavens," she began as cracks appeared on Ultimate Dragon, "Blue Eyes Shining Dragon!"

The Ultimate dragon's body began to glow until it actually began to crack as light escaped from each crack. Then to everyone's shock, the dragon shattered into specs of light as a new dragon took its place. Flying in the air was a powerful mechanical like dragon its silvery white body had several sparkling blue gems embedded in places like its thighs, its wings and in the center of it's abdomen, it had two long solid metal wings with what looked like feather segments and the wings seemed to fold back along it's body, it had a long whip like metal tail, it' head was comprised of two outward pointing spikes a blue gem on top it's head as its beak like mouth opened revealing burning light energy forming inside of it. The Shining Dragon let loose a distorted version of the regular Blue Eyes roar as it floated closer to the ground.

**Blue Eyes Shining Dragon: Dragon/LIGHT/12/3000/2500/Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card can only be Special Summoned by tributing 'Blue eyes Ultimate Dragon.' Increase the ATK of this card by 300 for each Dragon Type Monster in your graveyard. You can negate the effects of Spell, Trap, and Monster cards that target this card.**

"What is that?" Kiki asked in disbelief as the dragon itself was so bright, so beautiful, but so terrifying.

"I heard a tale of a dragon card even stronger than the Ultimate dragon," Kenji said with slightly wide eyes, "But to see it confirmed like this...incredible."

'_Is it possible its shine rivals...even dare I say, surpasses Garo?' _Kouga asked out loud.

"Sugoi…" Victor said as he stared at it. _'Is that thing even brighter than the planet of light?' _

'_Its almost like looking at a reflection of our home.' _Taro spoke also outloud.

"_..She's not done yet," _Shadowman's voice echoed in Raito's mind, _'I sense she has one more dragon..one stronger than all three of her current ones."_

'_St...stronger than all three?!'_

"Silence," Mitsuru told Shadowman, shocking Raito and the latter, "You Duel Spirits are so nosy."

"Eh?" Kenji blinked.

"Huh?" Victor gawked.

"You can…" Raito gawked.

"Of course I can hear…" she began as her right eye turned red, making all duel spirits visible to her, "And see them."

"H..how can…"

"Silence. That is all I shall reveal to you...but know this...while it seems like a gift..I see it as a curse," Mitsuru stated in an icy cold tone, "Now Muto, let's continue."

"...Hai...I...i can still win." Kiki said determine as the two blood descendants of the legendary duelists stare one another down.

To be continued.

* * *

_O.N: Okay who the hell is Mitsuru really?!_

_SZ: I don't know. And why does she want nothing to do with her descendent?_

_Deadpool: Why is her eye glowing red she's an X-Men!_

_O.N: Well at least she's not shooting laser…*everyone ducks under an optic blast* SHE'S AN X-MAN!_

_SZ: Wouldn't the term be 'X-Woman'?!_

_O.N: RUNNNNN!_

* * *

**Jikai, Digital Schooling**

Mitsuru: I will never follow their footsteps! I am Mitsuru, not Kaiba!

Kiki: Don't you understand Mitsuru-Nee!

Raito: Ehh?! Nee?!

Mitsuru: No one can defeat me but a Muto!

Yami-Kiki: you foolish child, you should learn your place.

Next time: Inheritance, Yugi Muto's gift!

Yami-Kiki: Face the anger of Slifer!

* * *

_O.N:*mouth drops* holy fucking shit!_

_Deadpool: Oh my GODDDDD!_

_SZ: Oh crapbaskets!_

_KR Mach: Hm...what's wrong with you idiots?_

_Deadpool:..Oh great! It's the knockoff!_

_O.N: Someone get me a motherfucking deadpool to flip!_

_Deadpool: Fuck you! I do what I want!_

_Mach: Well seems he's as lovable as ever._

_Deadpool:*flips Mach the bird*shut it, knockoff! _

_O.N: Filp!*flip Deadpool sending him flying into space*_

_Mach: You're all insane._

_O.N: Well Readers shit is getting real next chapter today chapter was short so we can set everything up for next chapter!_

_SZ: Indeed. So hopefully minna, the next chapter will be ready soon, so prepare yourselves!_

_O.N: It'll also be important to tell you all the next Azure Rebellion comes out next week the same day as Sol Badguy vs. Ragna the Bloodedge._

_SZ: WHOO!_

_O.N: Yeah my money is on That Man._

_SZ: on who?_

_O.N: That Man._

_SZ: What man?_

_O.N: That Man._

_SZ: What man are you talking about?!_

_O.N: That Man the villain…_

_SZ: Which villain?! Guilty Gear has quite a few of those!_

_O.N: No the guy whose parents looked at him and named him That Man._

_SZ: What man?!_

_O.N: Oh my god his name is T.H.A.T SPACE! M.A.N!_

_SZ: I...u….ugh. That's it! I'm done here! Screw you guys! I'm going home!*leaves out the door*_

_O.N: UGHH! well everyone goo...hold on i'm going after Sean to stop him from doing something again*follows Sean* wait Sean put that down that's my robo dog!_

_SZ:*off-screen*..it's not the same as Buster, is it?_

_O.N: He's my best friend!*a shotgun is heard being pumped*_

_SZ:If this is like Sticks' dog, I know what'll happen the moment that thing eats a metal bone! _

_O.N:*shotguns goes off* NOOOOO!_


	17. Inheritance Yugi Muto's gift

_O.N: SUP BITCHES! I'm your host O.N and i am THE HYPE!_

_Z0: No you're the annoyance. Not the hype. _

_O.N: I love you too asshole Sean these are people say hello._

_SZ: Hey minna. Once again, it's Seanzilla115...and..what's..*looks down to see..*..AHH! FUCKING WORMS! _

_O.N: I'm getting Butter and I can't believe its not butter!*grabs some handguns* HUNTING FOR WORMS!...but first last chapter Kiki gotten herself into a shit load of trouble._

_Z0: Can't you ever speak without having profanity come out! _

_O.N: Yeah when someone censors me. anyway Kiki in trouble here her family bloodline been calling out and the last person she wanted answer a kaiba who showed how well she lives up to the name._

_Z0: Doesn't she have an issues with you addressing her by just her family name? _

_O.N: Indeed i wonder why._

_SZ: Plus..how is she able to see Raito-tachi's Duel Spirits? _

_O.N: Why are we talking readers the answers await off to the adventure!*gets tackled by a worm* DAMN IT!_

Disclaimers: As usual, we don't' own aything in this story except the OC'S used in it, and some OC decks based on certain shows.

* * *

Everyone looked in surprise. Three unknown variations of the Blue Eyes on Mitsuru's side of the field. And on Kiki's, of all monsters she had, the Dark Magician and an XYZ version of it.

"Your Magicians and my Blue Eyes...which one is better?" Mitsuru pondered.

"The one we believe in most Mitsuru...Nee," Kiki told her, making everyone freeze.

"..Did..Kiki just say…" Sora began.

"Mitsuru...Nee?" Raito finished.

"Well the cat's out of the bag,so let me tell you all the truth about the Kaiba and Muto...we're cousins," Mitsuru informed the group.

"HEH!?" everyone gawked in shock.

"C..c...cousins?!" Sora exclaimed.

"I never heard of this…" Hikari added.

"What a twist!" Warai shouted randomly.

"Oh it gets better. Since she revealed a secret of the family here, I shall reveal a bit of mine.. I'm half Kaiba. My mother was a descendant of Joey Wheeler," Mitsuru informed them all.

"Eh!?" a substantially smaller reaction then before was given.

"Why half?" Hikari pondered.

"Well because my family sought after rich blood people of status, my mother had none. She wasn't even a duelist." Mitsuru informed, "She just had the blood in her, but she met my father," Mitsuru growled as her red eye glowed violently.

* * *

-Flashback-

"_Kaiba-sama, this is your daughter, Mitsuru," _the young woman introduced Mitsuru to the current Kaiba. _"I know I promised not to say anything, but Mitsuru needs a father and we're losing our apartment…"_

"_And I should care why?"_

"_She's your daughter!"_

"_Considering where I met you Wheeler, I wonder if that statement is true." _he scoffed as he looked at Mitsuru who glared at him, _'"What? Angry?"_

"_Don't insult my kaa-san..." _she growled as her eye turned red and the brief image of the Red Eyes and Blue Eyes appeared behind her, slightly startling her father a bit.

'_Those eyes...that aura..' _he thought to himself. _"Fine. I'll take care of her…"_

"_Arigato…"_

"_You, however, I want nothing to do with, Wheeler. Leave the child here, and then leave this city and never return."_

"_What?!"_

"_I'll take her in as my child, but you are a woman of low birth. Worse, your reputation would destroy any chances of the girl to be treated fairly."_

"_But…"_

"_Urusei!"_

"_Mother?" _Mitsuru whimpered hugging her mother leg...only for her to be pushed away,_ "M...mother?"_

"_I...I'm sorry, Kaiba-san please take care of this girl." _she said, bowing to Kaiba as she turn and walked away.

-Flashback end-

* * *

"Ever since then, my father trained me non-stop to be the top Duelist…"

"Mitsuru-nee…"

"I don't need your pity, cousin," Mitsuru frowned, "I've never needed it. I just want this moment...to see if I can be a Kaiba by beating you. Your bloodline against mine….remember my promise to you."

"...I do." she frowned.

* * *

-Flashback-

"_You...You know who's making people disappear?" _Kiki gasped at Mitsuru's revelation.

"_I did. While I was investigating, I had found a student that doesn't belong here. That info is private to me only." _Mitsuru smirked, _"Your ancestor Yugi had a habit of getting into these kinds of trouble and solving them and I offer my help."_

"_...What do you want?"_

"_Simple: you have to win it. Beat me and you get it."_

"_...You already made sure I wouldn't be kicked out even if me and the others lose."_

"_There are perks to owning the police of the island," _Mitsuru answered, _"It did take a while to convince the current Truesdale to become the leader, but I have my ways." _

"_You know her?" _Kiki blinked.

"_...Very intimately," _Mitsuru chuckled.

"_..." _Kiki blinked a few times at that before blushing heavily, knowing what that meant, _"O...oh...my…"_

"_Well. She'll deny it of course. She's annoyingly prideful, and has a rep of her own. She's helped me gather the info I need. In fact, she was actually there with you all at the abandoned dorm."_

"_She was? Even…"_

"_Yes even during Victor's duel with that captive."_

"_So that means…"_

"_Yes. She would've arrested you all out of suspicion as she lost your friend, Hikari and Kenji. So in truth, she is mapping out who's a suspect and who's a friend."_

"_So this entire thing has been…"_

"_Pointless. A game, but we all have to play a role. So cousin, we'll duel here and now, and settle things. And you get info your friends might need if you plan to survive."_

_-_End Flashback-

* * *

"Now that I summoned my Shining Dragon, but I have no idea what you got hidden in those hats yet, I'll end my turn here." Mitsuru said.

"Draw!" Kiki said drawing.

'_**Let me out! now!' **_Yami-Kiki begged.

"... no!" Kiki grimaced as she looked her hand over, "I remove my monsters from the magical hats." she said shocking her friends.

"Why would she take her monsters out of the hats?" Sora asked.

"Because she has no tricks in her hats." Kenji figured. "That's the only reason I believe, but we cannot be sure. For all we know, Kiki-san has something planned."

"Let's hope…" Hikari said as she looked back at the field, "Because Kiki needs to pull a miracle if she's going to beat all three of those dragons."

"She looks...distracted," Raito noted as Kiki held her head.

"Masaka...kono persona is trying to worm out again," Kenji frowned, making Hikari pale.

"There is one thing I think Kiki could do to clear that field, but it's impossible." Victor noted.

"What's that?"

"One of Yugi Muto's ace cards, Dark Burning Magic. With Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, he could destroy the entire field." Victor explained in a surprisingly smart tone.

Hikari felt a twinge at that as she looked at her card - the Dark Magician Girl. _'It can't be your...'_

'_Hai. I'm Yugi Muto's original Dark Magician Girl.' _the duel spirit informed.

'_Eh?! B...but that can't be! h..how'd I…?' _Hikari began mentally

'_You're special Hikari. That's all you need to hear.' _the duel spirit informed.

"I activate the spell card 'Book of Secret Arts' and equip it to Dark Magician." a book then magically appeared before the dark magician who opened it.

**Dark Magician: 2500-2800**

"Battle! I'll attack your legendary dragon of white!" Kiki declared.

"Oh? You want to take advantage of its 0 atk points." Mitsuru smirked.

"Dark Magician attack now with Dark Magic Attack!" Kiki ordered as her family guardian twirl its wand around, gathering magical energy into its wand, forming a sphere before it fired at the weakened XYZ.

"Humph. Not bad, but I activate the quick play spell 'XYZ Callback!' When an XYZ monster is about to be destroyed, I can send it back to the extra deck." Mitsuru said as Legendary Dragon of White vanished.

"That was a clever plan." Victor noted, "Now Kiki-chan has to pick another target."

"Fine Dark Magician attack Azure Eye Silver Dragon!" Kiki ordered.

"...Didn't you think I left it in attack mode for a reason?" Mitsuru smirked, "Another card - the Trap Card 'Broken Sword and Shield!'" at that Dark Magician and Azure Eyed Silver Dragon were affected by a shift, "When Broken Sword and Shield is activated when my opponent attacks, my monster and the monster it battles have their attack and defense flipped for the remainder of the duel."

"Azure Eyed Silver Dragon's defense is 3000," Hikari paled, "Dark Magician's defense is 2100."

Azure Eyed Silver Dragon lifted its head as the sphere of magic energy crashed into it, but the blast did little more than phase the dragon as it roared in response before azure-colored energy began to gather in its jaw.

"Now my dragon, show them true strength! Azure Eyes Spark of Extinction!" Azure Eyes then fired a powerful beam that swallowed up Dark Magician before punching a giant hole in the wall directly behind him.

"Noo!" Kiki cried as Dark Magician was reduce to pixels before Legendary Magician of Dark saved her from falling debris.

**Kiki: 8000-7100**

"My...my family's guardian..my..my turn ends with this face down" she sighed placing a card.

"My turn...draw!" Mitsuru shouted as she drew her next card, "Now Azure Eyes' effect activates again! I summon from the graveyard the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Not again." Raito growled as the dragon return.

"However, I won't end there. I use pot of greed to draw two more cards." Mitsuru continued as she drew her two cards and smirked, "I activate premature burial and monster reborn."

"...Oh no." Hikari paled

"With premature burial, I lose 800 life points. But with it and monster reborn, I revive my other blue eyes!" with that the remaining blue eyes returned. "Now I reopen my overlay network...return to me, my Legendary Dragon of White!" With that the three blue eyes turned into a pillar of light before it burst to reveal the powerful dragon yet again.

**Mitsuru: 8000-7200**

"Damn it!" Sora cursed.

"Well you have to give her credit. She's good at summoning those." Kenji had to admit.

"No...it's back at full power," Kiki whimpered, holding her head as the three dragons stared her down. "I...I...I use my last overlay unit to activate the spell card, Swords of Revealing Light."

"Useless!" Mitsuru snapped, "I reveal the true power of Blue Eyes Shining Dragon!" at that Shining Dragon starting to glow like the sun, if not brighter, "With it, I can cancel the activation of a Spell, Trap, or Monster effect!"

"Oh, come on!" Sora snapped as Kiki's Swords of Revealing Light shattered before they could completely form.

"Battle! Legendary Dragon of White, attack Legendary Magician of Dark with the True Burst of Destruction!"

Dragon of White roared at Magician of Dark who gave Kiki a reassuring nod as it bravely charge at the Legendary Dragon. the Magician fired at the legendary dragon who shrugged it off. The Dragon then opened its jaws as it began to take a deep breath as what looked like sparks of light entered it's jaw until a white light began to form in the back of it's throat. It then opened it's jaw completely as it unleashed a roar at the same time and unleashed a blinding white light that forced everyone to cover their eyes, if they could see then they would have seen the beam of energy form into a dragon like head towards the end before it literally ate Magician of Dark and then went into the roof leaving a gaping hole in it.

"Kyahhhh!" Kiki screamed.

**Kiki: 7100-6400**

"Not done yet. Azure-Eyed Dragon, Spark of Extinction!" Mitsuru ordered as Azure-Eyed Silver Dragon fired directly on Kiki.

**Kiki- 6400-3400**

"Now Blue Eyes Shining Dragon…" Mitsuru began as the Blue Eyes flew high into the sky and glare at Kiki, "End my turn with Shining Burst!" with that energy converge into the orb on Blue Eyes Shining Dragon's chest orb before it fired on Kiki engulfing her in light.

**Kiki: 3400-100**

"Kiki!" Raito, Hikari, Victor, and Sora cried out as Kiki hit the ground hard and fell unconscious.

"She lasted longer than I expected." Xander admitted.

"She did well...but in the end no one could stand against Mitsuru-sama." Risa smirked.

"Chiga!" Kenji said loudly making everyone look at him, "From here on...things will become serious."

"...ehe….eheheh..._**EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEEH!" **_Kiki laughed kicking her feet in the air.

"Here it comes...that persona," Kenji said with a smirk.

* * *

Kiki's mindscape

"_I couldn't win…." _Kiki (in the form of a little girl) whimpered on her side of her mindscrape.

"_**Does that surprise you?"**_

"_No...but I just...I just wanted to be stronger."_

"_**You are...you just have to accept all your traits; good **_**and **_**bad."**_

"_But she's uncontrollable."_

"_**You can work with her you just need to give your all."**_

"_..."_

"_**No matter what, you'll be supported by your friends keep them in mind."**_

"_Okay...Arigato." _Kiki said as the figure she was talking to pick her up and hugged her. _"A…"_

* * *

-Real World-

"Saa, let's see how you handle me," Yami-Kiki smirked as she drew. "heh,"

"Ga other Kiki kita!" Victor cried out in fear.

"Ore no victory da." Yami-Kiki stated "I summon Rainbow Kuriboh." she said summoning the monster, "Next, I play two cards face down and I end my turn." Yami-Kiki smirked.

"You what?" Mitsuru blinked.

"Did I stutter? I. End. My. Turn.'

"But you…"

"Summon three weak monsters? Of course. But what do I have planned? What can I do in this scenario? Isn't that the million dollar question?"

"I almost feel sorry for Mitsuru-san now," Kenji sighed as he leaned against a wall.

"..I draw…" Mitsuru, said doing so and looking over her hand and then at Kiki...unsure what to make of her overconfidence, "..I...I...I end my turn."

"She ends her turn?" several people gasped in shock.

"..." Yami-Kiki grinned, "Looks like you fell for my bluff."

"You...you mean….?"

"Yep. I had no way out of this." Yami-Kiki grinned. "But you fell for such a blatant bluff regardless. You're not use to fighting people who are confident are you?" she smirked, "You use your death stare and it affects people who are secretly afraid of it. But I'm not because...I'm not even alive or dead." Kiki then raised her hand as it glowed, "Oh honorable ancestor, lend me your gift and your soul. Give me the strength needed to cut open the path to my beloved nakama's future, and my own future! Destiny...Draw!" she declared, drawing from her deck and the card she drew glowed with the same energy, making her grin.

"Destiny….draw?" Victor whispered in confusion.

"Atashi tachi wa destiny lies on this. I tribute Rainbow Kuriboh, Winged Kuriboh and Kuriboh!"

"A monster that needs three tributes?" Hikari blinked.

"What kind of Monster requires three tributes?" Sora blinked.

"His anger great and his pride insulted. You foolish beings who mock us face his wrath," Yami-Kiki prayed as the cloud darken and the heavens and earth shook, "Awaken now and remind the world of your presence…"

"What the heck's going on?!" Sora demanded, almost unable to stand as Hikari was held close by Kenji and Victor held on to a metal pole, Raito just focusing on Kiki.

"Awaken at long last...Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

"Slifer the Sky Dragon!?" everyone shouted as they're faces paled greatly.

At that, the ground underneath Kiki gave away and she fell into a opening in the ground. But before anyone could properly react something flew out of it everyone looked up as a red and black 'Pillar' rose out of it, it had a series of spines along the red side of it, everyone followed the 'pillar' until they saw a pair of red dragon like wings and a pair of short reptile like arms with three claws and the arms had a red streak of scales across the black side with two spikes coming out the front, rising higher until the finally reached the head of the beast, the head hard a large spiked crest that acted almost like a crown extending behind the head, in the center where the crest met the skull, was a large blue gem, the dragon had yellow eyes and what made most of the people scared was that it had two mouths, one just in front of the eyes but directly underneath was a larger jaw that had two tusk like fangs extending from it's cheeks.

**Slifer the Sky Dragon: Divine Beast/DIVINE/12/?/?/effect:This card requires three tributes to Normal Summon. This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. When Normal Summoned, Cards and effects cannot be activated. During the end phase; if this card was Special summoned, send it to the Graveyard. This card Gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each card in your hand. When a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field in face-up ATK position, that monster(s) loses 2000 ATK points, then if its ATK has been reduced to 0, destroy it.**

"It-it can't be…" Hikari said in terror even Kenji couldn't believe his eyes at the sight before him, not even the grim reaper gave off this kind of presence.

"Sugoi…" Kenji said seeing this dragon, while he was for sure that this creature's presence dwarfed the Grim Reaper greatly, but at the same time it felt different as if it were more divine and graceful.

"We're not worthy We're not worthy!" Warai cried, bowing repeatedly.

"Pinky!" Victor complained as he grabbed her and moved her away. "How are you so easily influenced?"

"Um, it's the god of our dorm!" Warai panicked.

"Even still you don't have to act like a crazed….oh wait...nevermind," Victor realised the flaw in that statement.

'_You're doing a better job than I expected. You were the first I expected to react to...' _Ginga started till Victor started praying? _'Ah...nevermind.'_ Ginga sweatdropped as Warai soon joined him.

"I have no idea how we should react to that." Kenji and Hikari said seeing this.

"Hey...that...that can't be the real deal right?" Sora asked.

"Sora-san, I think it's fair to say that at this point, just about anything could be real." Raito said, mentally freaking out in the inside, _'Still..how'd Kiki get a hold of an Egyptian God Card?!'_

"...Bakana...bakana! The Egyptian gods vanished into legends! They're lost! No one, not even the Kaibas have found them!" Mitsuru snapped before Kiki laughter were heard, "Eh?"

Silfer, snarling, opened its second mouth to reveal Yami-Kiki.

"My...look at how this has turned out. Now_ I _am the one with a powerful creature while you can't do anything but cower before," Yami-Kiki giggled.

**Slifer the Sky Dragon: ATK: 2000**

"2000?" Sora blinked, "Three monsters for something weak?"

"Sora-san, you're just putting your foot in your mouth here." Victor said simply.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"Slifer gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each card in Kiki's hand," Raito explained, "Right now, Kiki has 2, so Slifer's ATK and DEF are both 2000 at the moment."

"From my hand I activate Card of sanctity," Kiki started, "But I also use my facedowns, Pot of Greed and Pot of Avarice."

"And this is what I meant by foot in mouth." Victor stated.

"With Card of Sanctity, I draw until I have up to 6 cards, and you get the same," Yami-Kiki explained, "With Pot of Greed, I get another two cards. And with Pot of Avarice, I return the kuri monsters in my graveyard to my deck and shuffle before drawing two more cards."

"But that gives her hand a total of…" Hikari's eyes widened.

"10 cards...which means Slifer's atk point will raise all the way up to 10,000!" Victor called out happily.

Lighting struck Slifer as its attack points grew.

**Slifer the Sky Dragon: 2000-10,000**

Slifer's eyes snapped open as it gave an earth shattering roar. The ground literally shattered as large chunks of the ground began to either rise or sink, making everyone scramble to find a safe spot. Raito and Sora were able to back to a safe distance, while Kenji grabbed Hikari and jumped away. Victor and Warai, however, were not so lucky as the two ended up buried under some rubble.

"Battle," Yami-Kiki smirked, "Slifer the sky dragon attacks Azure-Eyed Silver Dragon!" she ordered as she now stood on the blue gem on Slifer's head.

Slifer roared as electricity began to converge in it's main mouth, it then fired a powerful blast of holy lightning that was too powerful for Azure Eyes to withstand as its body was enveloped in the electric energy until, it began to fall apart piece by piece till nothing was left.

"I..Impossible!" Mitsuru shouted before she was blown away by the attack.

**Mitsuru: 7200-200**

"Huh?!" Raito-tachi gawked.

"What the H-E-Double Hockey Sticks?! How comes she still has lifepoints?!" Sora exclaimed in disbelief.

"Azure Eyed Silver Dragon, thanks to Broken Sword and Shield's effect lasting so long as it stayed on the field, had 3000 atk points." Kenji started as he landed next to them and let Hikari down. "Mathematically she would still have life points."

"Math….is evil…" Victor and Warai whimpered from under the rubble.

"So what will you do?" Yami-Kiki asked as she had ended her turn.

"...I...I...I am Mitsuru I never run away…." Mitsuru panted, gripping her fist, "Even if I lose, I can't turn my back...that's my pride as Mitsuru... not as a Kaiba...battle! Blue Eyes Shining Dragon attack Slifer!"

"...Your pride...I like it." Yami-Kiki smiled. "Slifer ikuze!" she ordered.

The two dragons roared as they began to gather their energy. Shining Dragon charged bright light blue energy while Slifer generated holy lightning in it's jaw. The two then unleashed their full blasts of energy at one another in a bright shining collision that flooded everyone's vision with light.

* * *

"..." Mitsuru groaned as she open her eyes to see a female figure over her, "..Kaa...kaa-san?" she whispered before her eyes clear and she saw Kiki(regular) over her, "You? The duel…"

"It's over." Kiki said, "I..I won."

"...I see..Your...you're amazing Kiki-san." Mitsuru sighed.

"Oi, Kiki-chan. Is she okay?" Victor asked as he and the others all looked down from a ledge.

"...How long have you been there?" Mitsuru eye twitched.

"We've been here the entire time." Kenji state bluntly. "You've been unconscious for almost an hour."

"...grrr."

"I think she's embarrassed she dropped the cruel girl act." Warai pointed out.

"Ahh, Pinky-chan, don't add fuel to the fire!" Victor complained as he covered her mouth.

"RAHHHHH!" Mitsuru roared almost like a Blue Eyes.

"GAH! She's pissed!" Victor shouted.

* * *

-Later-

Mitsuru, in a hospital, awaited as Kenji and Kiki came in, "So... this is the one you trust to share this with?"

"...Hai...V-Victor-san mi-might be too sen-sens-sensitive for this info." Kiki stuttered.

"I see... Mister Golden Knight, you too are investigating the disappearance here lately, correct?" Mitsuru asked.

"Hai. Let's say that a benefactor/enemy of mine told me to come here and investigate."

"Your spirits have loose lips. I know your story and that seal on you." Mitsuru informed, putting on a eyepatch.

Kenji instinctively raised his arm to the seal on his chest, "Rei…"

'_In my defense, that's azure-eyed maiden or maiden with blue eyes, however you want to say it, knows how to make me sing.'_

Kenji audibly growled as a golden gauntlet grabbed Rei and dragged him back into the deck.

"In any case, I did an investigation with my agent Truesdale helping as my spy." Mitsuru informed, "I'm sure Kiki told you how she was already there with you all."

"Indeed." Kenji nodded.

"Well, I have some information to show you." Mitsuru said taking out a photo and showing Kenji and Kiki making their eyes widen as they saw who was in it. "This was released during the time of Yusei Fudo."

"Nandato…?" Kenji said as he stared intently at the image.

"There's more." Mitsuru said handing him a couple of yearbooks, "Look through them all."

Kenji opened it and looked through them all. Luckily, he was adept at speed reading and breezed through them, with each page his eyes widening ever so slightly.

"I'm sure even someone of your work know this shouldn't be possible. How could "that" person be here for so long?"

"Hai…." Kenji replied as he growled again.

"Now look at this; a missing person report during the battle city tournament." Mitsuru frowned showing him a small pile of papers, "Look at number 13."

Kenji did so as he took the reports. Once he reached the thirteenth number, his eye developed a look of shock for a second. Not not even half a second later, green rings formed in them as he let his rage show through them.

"I can't believe it. That person couldn't be…" Kiki gasped, "We...we're best friends with this person."

"Now it makes sense to me…" Kenji stated as the green rings in his eyes grew larger, "This person's Inga is the one that stains this entire island!"

"Kenji-san, you can't believe that…" Kiki started.

"Until I am proven wrong, I will believe what has been shown to my eyes." he simply replied.

"Forgive me if you're close to this per…" Mitsuru started till Kenji scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous...This person and I are hardly friends, but what angers me is how this person has lied to those whom they called friends...the ones I do consider my comrades..._That_ is what angers me so much…" he said as a golden image formed behind him.

"I see... You're free to take those files but remember to keep them from…"

"I do not need to be told an obvious thing." he said as he pulled something out of his coat, "I apologise if that came off as rude...but believe me, I know how to go about these things."

"Good. I'd assist you, but I have to keep a public appearance. Risa will be working alongside you from here on out." Mitsuru informed him, "She wants the same as you, so please treat her with respect. In this area, you two are comrades."

"Hai…" Kenji said as he tucked the files away in his coat. He and Kiki made their way to leave only to bump into Risa who had flowers and glared at the two.

"Here to rub your victory in?" Risa asked Kenji and Kiki.

"Doke…" Kenji said uncaring as his eyes still had the green rings.

"..." Risa then moved as Kenji and Kiki left.

"By the way…" Kenji said as he was a good distance from Risa. "Kiki-san would never do such a thing as boast her victory in the face of others. Do not go believing others are as dark as the rest of the world."

Risa then entered the room to talk to Mitsuru.

"Ahh... It's been awhile since we last met alone." Mitsuru said.

"Why didn't you use your full strength?" Risa asked.

"I had to throw it away." Mitsuru answered.

"Throw what away?"

"The chains of being a Kaiba." Mitsuru answered, "When I next duel, I'll be fighting as Mitsuru. No one less, no one more."

"Your pride as a Kaiba proceeds you." Risa sighed making Mitsuru smirked.

* * *

"Damn it," an obelisk student groaned as all the obelisk students were force into the slifer dorm. "Xander-sama, why are we in here!?" the groupie whined, unaware of Xander being out of place, he was so focused on what he witnessed; the actual Slifer had finally return.

"Hm...I'm sorry I didn't pay attention to a single thing any of you said." he explained making them all become pale like stone and even crack.

"_**Human! Human!" **_the card containing Bass screamed, _**"I wanna fight it! I wanna fight the god!"**_

"Tsk...if I could do that, don't you think I would have by now?" Xander growled making his thugs confused. "What are you all looking at!? This is my room, get your own!"

"_**Slifer... Slifer! I must fight SLIFER!"**_

"_How the hell am I suppose to get any sleep with you shouting into my own head…."_ Xander complained in his mind as he fell back on his 'new' bed.

* * *

"Look at this!" Warai gasped at the huge and I mean HUGE buffet before the Slifers.

"Ah this looks so good…." Victor drooled as he had a plate of meat based foods before him. He then took a large turkey leg and took a giant bite of it.

"Ahhh!" Warai panicked, "That was my leg! I called it, jerky Viccy!" Warai then lunged at him, meanwhile all of Kiki's friends looked over her deck.

"I can't find it!" Sora snapped, "Raito, did you find it?"

"No...nothing...it's not in here…" he said as the others came back.

"Oi Senpai, how'd you guys arrange this?" Ryusei asked as he held his helmet under his arm.

"Let's just say Kiki and the current Kaiba made a deal," Kenji answered.

"Hmm? What kind of a deal?" Shurei asked before doing a double take, "Wait. _Current _Kaiba?!,as in..?"

"There's no Slifer!" Sora snapped.

"And I can't find Dark Magician or Legendary Magician of Dark!" Hikari added in shock.

"Okay, where the heck did you hide it Kiki?!" Sora asked as she grabbed Kiki by the collar of her uniform.

"Um..H..hide what?!"

"Don't lie! Where..?!" Sora began before AJ grabbed her by the scruff of her outfit and lifted her up, "Hey! Let me down, AJ!"

"Oi, Sora-san, what's with you guys?" Ryusei asked. "Why are you tearing Kiki-san's deck apart and saying the names of legendary cards no one has seen for generations?"

"..Well..how do we explain this…?" Hikari replied until…

"Because Kiki used those cards in the duel with Mitsuru Kaiba!" Sora snapped, "And seriously AJ, let me down!"

"Don't! I have it all on camera!" Warai shouted, hitting play and the movie screen(?) playing the duel.

"This place has everything!" Ryusei and Victor shouted in shock.

"I think I even saw a Hot spring a.." Victor began.

"HOT SPRING?!" Shurei gasped before grabbing Victor, "Did you just say _Hot Spring_?!"

"And we got this place for 3 MONTHS!" Warai shouted, getting an echo.

"Ah well to answer your last question shurei-san yes the Bluebloods have a personal hot spring fed from this island's main one." Victor explained,. "It's normally only opened around the winter semester, but the people in this dorm have a personal one."

"She summoned Slifer!" AJ gawked, seeing the screen.

"Ma...majida?!" Ryusei gawked as he looked at Kiki, "What kind of secrets does she have!?"

"She's a descendant of Yugi Muto and we found out the Kaiba and Muto are cousins." Warai informed.

"EH/what?!" AJ, Shurei, and Ryusei gawked at that.

"Ah, you miss so many things when you have to go out searching for a friend…" Ryusei complained.

"Yeah isn't that right Ken…"

SMACK!

Everyone blink in horror as an irritated Kenji suddenly smacked Warai, sending her into the floor looking at the swordsmen in shock.

"Wh...what the hell, Kenji?!" Sora shouted, "I know she can be annoying, but why'd you have to smack her like that?!"

Kenji trembled as he grabbed his arm. "go….gomen...I have lost my cool…" he said as green rings formed in his eyes but his red hair blocked it from their sight.

"Whoa whoa." Raito said as he and Ryusei restrained an upset Victor.

"Omai...that was uncalled for no matter what she did!" he shouted in anger.

"Just be calm I'm sure he didn't mean it we're all friend…" Warai started till Kenji grabbed her and shoved her against the wall glaring at her.

"Urusei…" he growled.

"Kenji...come on. It's me, Warai. I know I can be annoying, but I just want to be your...fri…"

"Stop...I need to leave…" he said as he pulled his hand and grabbed his coat before walking away. "I'll be sleeping in the far end of the dorm…" he said as he left the room.

"...what...what did I do?" Warai cried as Victor and the girls (even Sora) comforted her.

* * *

"Ze Kaiba lost...interesting," Carn noted as he watched a video capturing today's duels, including Kiki and Mitsuru's, "Very interesting indeed."

"_**Grrr..." **_

"Oh mein master." Carn gulped as he turned around to face a shadowed figure.

"_**Kenji's on to me. Who snitched, bitch?"**_

"I honestly dont' know, mein master. But..I assure you, I vill keep a close eye out for whoever spilled ze beans."

"_**You told me everyone in the squad was under your thumb! I had nothing to worry about and you could avoid this!" **_the figure growled as they snapped their fingers, making worms crawl out of Carn who started to decompose.

"W-wait! I think I recall Risa and Heir Kaiba talking!" Carn yelped, making the worms stop.

"_**...Go on."**_

"It seems they are...close."

"_**What the hell do you….ohhh~ That close...heh heh..naughty naughty~" **_the figure giggled

"I even have proof." he added as he flipped a switch, showing a security camera.

"_**...I think that's not NSFW...more like Pg-13 at best."**_

"Huh?" Carn blinked, turning around to look at the screen.

"_**Seriously. I thought you were gonna show me something kinky..not boring."**_

"_You shouldn't have used the new system so soon." _Risa frowned. _"What would you do if Slifer killed you?"_

"_I'll admit, I was taken back by Slifer...but I managed to survive still," _Mitsuru answered.

"_Good. You owe me a date anyway."_

"_Of course. What time?"_

"_**Carn, keep an eye on Risa. I can't touch Kaiba. Don't need the school to be shut down 'cause our sponsor vanished."**_

"Of course, mein master."

"_**And stop with the 'mein master' bit...call my by my real name, you german creep."**_

"Yes...Diane-sama."

"_**Better. Now if you'll excuse me, I better get back. Don't want to cause suspicion. You, Carn...you just keep doing what you're doing and stuff. And again, keep an eye on Risa."**_

"Why not make her vanish…"

"_**Her name hasn't come UP! I NEVER EAT EARLY!"**_

"Ah...yes Diane-sama...I will continue with the surveillance."

"_**Good. And remember, if you have nightmares tonight, it's because...you pissed me off."**_

"O...of course," Carn nodded nervously as the shadowed figure/Diane slinked back into the shadows. "You heard her, fools." Carn frowned at some figures also hidden in the shadows, "We'll be working overtime for Diane-sama. So don't lose when your time comes!"

The other figures in the shadows nodded as Carn turned his attention back to the monitors.

* * *

_O.N: Holy Shit...that was*gets tackled by a worm* WORMS!_

_Z0: What's with you and worms!?_

_O.N: GET SOME!*punches the worm  
_

_GT: I am serious here, guys, I demand a raise to make this Deadool-proof! *motions to the destroyed 4th wall, Deadpool whistling while adjusting his Death Battle belt and trying to stop Mach from getting it*_

_SZ:..ugh…*turns to SZ*alright..what do you want this time?..and can someone get these damn worms out?!_

_GT: Originally, I was going to ask for more money, but considering Warai stole your credit cards and emptied your accounts for a pool..._

_Z0: I don't know what to say by this point, besides Mach was the one who broke the wall last time. _

_O.N: AHHHHH*Worm had wrapped around me and now tossing me like a ragdoll* i think i'm gonna hairball!_

_Z0: How is that humanly possible!?_

_GT: I have no idea. Kinda like how no one gets how Texas was able to rip the skull out of someone's head, not kill them with that method, and then use said skull to kill them in Red VS Blue._

_SZ;...can we just get the preview out of the way?! Don't make me resort to Option P!_

_GT: Now then, I demand payment in one thing: you guys all watch Markiplier play Five Nights at Freddy's 1 and 2 on YouTube._

_Z0: I've already seen it. I'm subscribed to Markiplier. _

_GT: ...Then I shall get to work on fixing the 4th wall. It'll be done and unbreakable by Deadpool and Mach by next chapter. HEAVY! MEDIC! UBERCHARGE UND DEAL WITH ZEM! *points at the arguing Deadpool and Mach...using fish as their weapons*_

_Deadpool: And another thing, I...*pauses* Wait, what?_

_Mach: An opening *Smacks Deadpool, sending him flying away* Picture perfect!_

_Heavy from TF2: *standing behind Mach* Ahem._

_O.N Preview time oh shit get the guns!_

* * *

**Jikai, Digital Schooling!**

Sora: Saa, duel! Who'll be my opponent?

?: It's me.

Sora: Ehhh?!

Raito: Omai?

**Duel 17; Betrayal? Loyalty vs Honesty**

Sora: You...I won't forgive this, AJ!

* * *

_O.N:*spittakes on Sean, who spittakes back on O.N*_

_GT: Spittake on me and I'll get the Soldier on your arses. ...Or, better yet, the Pyro._

_Z0: Well spittakes aside seems like things will get heavy next episode._

_SZ: *wipes mouth*Seems so...a duel between Sora and...AJ?!_

_Heavy: Ve have zem dea…*gets hit in the face by the spittakes of SZ and ON* …_

_Mach: That's not exactly refreshing by this point just so you know folks._

_Heavy: Medic?_

_Deadpool: Shut it, copycat!_

_Medic: *activates the Unbercharge and hits Heavy with it, the Heavy taking out his 'Sasha'/minigun*_

_O.N: All I can end it with is two things. One: Why, AJ, why?_

_GT: And the other? *hides behind a reinforced wall as he sees the angry look Ubercharged Heavy had* _

_O.N: I AM THE HYPE PEACE!*vanishes into thin air, making everyone blink*_

_SZ:...uh…*leaps into the nearest TV*_

_Mach: Even I have to admit I couldn't pull of a better exit._

_GT: Yeah...You guys should run. *sees Deadpool firing at Heavy*_

_Heavy: *laughs madly while shooting at Deadpool and Mach* I AM BULLETPROOF!_

_Z0: Well, I'm going to get a bite to eat, who wants to get burgers?_

_Deadpool: I'm more of a chimichanga guy myself._

_GT: Bring back a Sandvich for Heavy, ja? He'll need it to punch out ze blood of Deadpool and break ze Mach's back._

_Z0: Sure what kind?_

_Deadpool:..*takes a deep breath*Pinkie! Warai! Phenomnomenoms!_

_GT: Oi! You two Pinkie Promised not to give them Phenomnomenoms! Shoot him, Heavy, shoot him to near-death! Medic, he doesn't die, so experiment on him harshly!_

_Mach: I didn't'!_

_Deadpool: *trying to kill the Ubercharged Heavy* I had my fingers crossed!_

_O.N:*tiptoes out the front door silently*_

_Deadpool: So bring it! King Kong ain't got nothin' on me, baby..*sees door break down to see a very pissed Warai and Pinkie*_

_Pinkie, Warai: __**YOU BROKE A PINKIE PROMISE?!**_

_Deadpool: 0-0..oh crapbaskets. I forgot that happens._

_GT: *whistles while starting to make the repairs to the 4th wall, trying to ignore the sounds of Heavy's laughter, Sasha firing, Deadpool and Mach screaming like little girls, and the sounds of slapstick* Please Read and Review while I fix this wall as Heavy and Medic deal with the ones who broke it._

_SZ:*pokes head out of TV*Uh...Until next time, minna, I'm Seanzilla115…_

_Z0: and I'm Kamen Rider ZER0, and who had the sandwich again?_

_Heavy: Ah! Sandvich! *runs over*_

_Deadpool: Don't let him eat it! *Heavy eats it and laughs evilly while facing Deadpool and Mach* ...F_ck me._

_Mach: Ah! He censored himself...I've only ever seen that on a manga or two…_

_GT: *puts in earplugs to avoid the sounds of Heavy laughing and the sound of fists smacking saggy meat*_

_Deadpool: My Blood! He just punched out all my blood!_

_Mach: You call that breaking my spine? I've dealt with Roidmudes that could...*SNAP* MY SPINE~!-!-!_

_SZ:...uh...bye.*pulls head back into TV*_


	18. Betrayal? Honesty vs Loyalty

_GT: And...done. Thank you, Medic, for your assistance._

_Medic from TF2: Und danke for ze new subject. *looks over at the restrained Deadpool strapped to Heavy's back, still eating his Sandvich*_

_Heavy: Om-nomnomnomnom..._

_Deadpool: Seriously guys! I was just joking! Just...please don't send me to this guy! Do you really want another Deadpool running around?!_

_Z0: Speaking of other Deadpool how did Mach get away?_

_GT: He's in the hospital, recovering from Heavy breaking his spine since he didn't want to use the Medigun Medic has._

_Z0: Ah well hope he gets better in time for this week's new Drive episode. _

_SZ: *jumps out of the TV*hello once again. it's Seanzilla115 a…_

_Z0: Ah right and I'm Kamen Rider ZER0. _

_GT: *packing up my 4th wall tools* And GammaTron as well._

_SZ: And once again, we bring you another chapter of Digital Schooling...and it seems the friendship between Sora and AJ will be tested in today's episode._

_Z0: Indeed, things will get heavy this episode, true believers. _

_Heavy: Who eez calling Heavy?_

_Z0: Calm down, I'm just using an outdated metaphor. You'd get it if you're a fan of Back to the Future. _

_Medic: Ve do not get many movies at ze bases ve are assigned to. And vhen ve do, ze Soldier destroys ze ones zat aren't 'American.'_

_SZ: Yikes._

_Z0: Ah, I understand. my brother wipped my X-box of all my favorite downloaded games. Ah...my Ninja Gaiden games are gone now. _

_Medic: You know zat zey are attached to your account on ze XBOX, ja? You can just download zem again._

_Z0: *bangs head on table repeatedly*_

_Heavy: I think you broke leetle lizard, leetle Medic._

_SZ:...uh...disclaimers!_

_Disclaimers: Again, we don't own anything in this story except our OCs, and a few OC decks based around certain shows, Animanga, games, and such._

_SZ: And now..let us..*get's hit with a dart*...Buttermilk...biscuits..*falls down, my hand grabbing the screen as the story began.*_

_GT: *just as the screen starts the story* Medic!_

* * *

It was a quiet night, and Raito-tachi were sleeping soundly within the Obelisk dorm. well..mostly everyone as a certain southern belle was standing against the door leading inside, looking up at the moon and stars.

"It's dangerous being out here at night, you know," a voice spoke, getting the Southern belle's attention as she looked over to see Risa Truesdale, "It's been a long time, old friend."

"..Yeah..it has," AJ nodded, tipping her stetson slightly to her.

"Haven't seen you since your actions last time you were here."

"Don't bring that up again. They had it coming."

"I know, but I had to do what I had to do...you know that, Alexis J..."

"Mah friends call me AJ.. Or did y'all forget that, Risa?" Aj frowned slightly.

"I wasn't sure you still saw me as a friend," Risa smirked, "So let me get to the point as to why I'm here...I want you back by my side." she informed as AJ listened carefully.

"...Not interested," AJ replied as she began to head back inside.

"The disappearances have occurred again." she said, making AJ stop, "It's been a few years since your little sister and cousin vanished in that place...hasn't it?"

Before Risa knew it, she was in the ground face first, a bruise imminent on her face as AJ sent her a death glare, her fist clenched tightly.

"AJ, listen to me. I have a new lead on who may be the kidnapper."

"...Y'all have five minutes to explain," AJ frowned.

"Very well." Risa said.

* * *

AJ's eyes had widened in complete horror mixed with anger, betrayal, and rage. All this time, the culprits were that close!

"You know I wouldn't lie to you, AJ. You're my friend," Risa assured, "If you really think I'd lie and joke about something so serious, you can kick me right now."

"...Risa….move," AJ ordered, anger evident in her voice.

Risa did so as AJ drop kicked the tallest tree near the dorm, causing it to collapse onto the ground.

"Still as strong as ever," Risa noted, looking at the heavily panting Southern belle, "So...are you in, or not?"

"...Still got mah uniform?"

"Along with your old Duel Runner," Risa answered.

"And mah old position?"

"My, my...you are greedy. Fine...welcome back...My second in command," Risa smirked slightly as she pulled out a badge showing the Disciplinary Squad's symbol and tossed it to AJ, who caught it with ease.

* * *

(Cue Ambiguous(Second Kill la Kill opening)

**Unmei no ito wo tachikitta sono saki ni**

**Senobi Shiteitanda**

**Kutsuzure darake no**

**Semai Sekai de**

**RUN AWAY wo areku**

**egao no uragawa**

**Kakushita tsumori de**

**Dakedo itsumo kimi ni wa**

**Minukarete shimatte ite**

**Konna no wa hajimete de**

**Tomadou kedo**

**Hoka no dare ni mo kikonasenai**

**Nandaka wakkanai**

**Atsusa ga mune wo kogasu kara**

**Unmei no ito taguriyoseta no saki ni**

**Ima atarashii yoake ga kuru**

**Omoi wa kitto hitotsu**

* * *

**Duel 18: Betrayal? Honesty Vs. Loyalty**

* * *

Kenji soon awoke in his new bedroom at his normal time given he was an early riser...only to find an unpleasant sight. His room was trashed and pictures of his family and Hikari spread out on the walls covered with blood. Kenji's eyes widened in shock as he saw this. He shot out of his bed and grabbed his sword and, in a fit of rage, swung it around, leaving deep gashes in the walls and destroying the wall to the outside.

"Hah….." he panted as the morning light filtered in through the new hole in the wall as he slowly lowered his sword. however the light shine on the mirror with a message painted in blood.

'_**Your family or the girl. One disappears if you keep playing hero. PS: you snore in your sleep, idiot.'**_

Kenji looked at it before he held up his boken. "Don't screw with me!" he roared as he stabbed the wooden blade into the reflective surface shattering it letting on shard cut his face in the process. "Don't think I'm playing a hero here, my goal is just to stop you, and I swear I will."

'_This yaro is better than we thought if they could do all this to your room without waking you up.'_

"Yeah...but I will worry about that another time," he said as he grabbed his coat before he opened the door to the hall.

* * *

"Still can't find it," Sora frowned as she, Ryusei and Victor looked through Kiki's deck for the cards she used yesterday. "You see it, Victor?"

"Nope…." Victor replied as he put the deck back together and tucked all the cards in carefully, "We've combed this entire deck and nothing," he sighed as he handed the deck back to Kiki, who had more or less gotten use to her friends searching her deck for the cards.

"Kiki must also be a magician!" Warai gasped as she made pancakes.

"Come on. It's not like Kiki-san can just freely call upon those cards?" Ryusei joked the deck searchers looked at him with wide eyes, "...Right?"

"Kiki-chan...this is very important...is what Ryusei said, correct?" Victor asked as Sora pointed a light at Kiki.

"..." Kiki just looked nervous.

"Talk woman!" Sora demanded, playing bad cop.

"Everyone calm down." Hikari frowned, "What does it matter? Do you all want to steal Kiki's cards?"

"Of course not, but even you have to admit to at least see in person let alone hold one of those god cards thats sounds pretty sweet." Victor replied. "Come on, Hikari-chan; you have to want to see that Dark Magician card in person, don't you?"

"I do, but not if Kiki doesn't want to let us see...in fact." Hikari sighed as she took out the Dark Magician Girl card and handed it to Kiki, "Here. This doesn't belong to me, I think it's your ancestor's card, so it'd be with you, ki…"

"It doesn't want to leave you," Kiki interrupted.

"Huh?" Hikari blinked in confusion.

"Right now, that girl wants to be by your side, Hikari-chan. Not mine. When I need her, I'll have to earn her respect," Kiki sighed, "The cards I use are just doing what they wish."

"I don't quite understand," Victor and Sora deadpanned in unison. Both of whom were bonked on the head by Ryusei.

"It means that you're not gonna get to see them until the cards want to be seen," Ryusei informed.

"Gah...how are you the smart one on this subject?" Victor complained.

"I just am, Senpai," he replied with a shrug.

"I made panca…" Warai started as she was preparing to serve at least 100 pancakes to everyone but then the door open and they all saw Kenji.

Kenji didn't say anything as he walked through the kitchen. He grabbed an orange in his hand before he left out the back door. "I'll be leaving for the day."

"Hey. You still haven't apologize to Warai," Victor frowned.

Kenji stopped, gripping his free hand tightly as anger surged through him. But he just scoffed before he continued walking.

"Grr...That yaro." Victor started till Warai stopped him.

"Bad, Icky-Vicky! Sit and eat." Warai ordered.

Victor nodded as he sat down before his face curved into a smile.

"Thanks for the food." he said as he took a plate of pancakes.

"Kiki, deliver some pancakes to Raito. He's too comfy in his bed."

"How do you…?"

"Do you really want to know?" Sora interrupted Ryusei.

"Eh, probably not." he nodded in agreement along with a shrug.

He had come to learn the rules of how to handle and live around Warai pretty fast.

"I slept with him for 5 hours and painted on his face and gave him a toothpaste moustache." Warai answered anyways.

"Ah, well... we didn't need to know…" Ryusei and Sora said in unison.

"Kiki, deliver his pancakes. Sora, deliver AJ her pancakes. And Ryusei, since you're Sora's clone, you shall deliver Shurei her pancakes and make sure you do it like a servant giving the Queen of England her breakfast in bed." Warai ordered.

"Eh?" he gasped. "Oi! Why do I have to do such a thing? Wouldn't she find that embarrassing?"

"...Bwahahahahahahahaha!" Hikari and Sora went into an outburst of laughter at that.

"Whats so funny?" Ryusei asked in confusion.

"I'm gonna go deliver AJ's pancakes." Sora said taking the plate, "...hahahaha!"

"I'll wake up Raito-kun." Kiki giggled in on what Ryusei said.

"Oi! I'm serious?" Ryusei asked as they left.

"Do it or i don't give you second helpings." Warai told Ryusei.

"Awww...come on don't be cruel…" he complained. "Alright fine, I'll do it…" he sighed in defeat as Waria held up a butler like uniform for him to put on. "Oi Majida!?"

"I'll add extra Syrup." Warai bribed.

"Ah well if you can't beat em." Ryusei shrugged as he took the uniform before he quickly changed into it and grabbed the plate. "I'll be back."

As he left Warai starting cooking more, "3...2….1."

"WHAT HAPPEN TO MY FACE?!" Raito's voice screamed as the sound of plates crashing and Kiki yelping followed suit..

"Hm...his shout went up an octave." Victor noted as he ate his pancakes.

"Newspaper luv?" Warai asked Victor, talking in a british accent while offering Victor a newspaper.

"Ah thanks, Warai-chan." Victor smiled using her real name as opposed to the usual 'Pinkey' he called her by.

"Hey, AJ, breakfast is...AJ?" Sora blinked finding AJ's room empty. "Huh. Empty...weird. If she's not sleeping, then I'd expect her to be down in the kitchen…" she mumbled to herself. "Where could she be?"

* * *

"Gahh!" some members of the Disciplinary squad screamed, having been sent flying.

"Impossible! She took on 10 of our best at the same time!" Raika gawked.

"H…How is something like that possible!?" Saizo exclaimed.

"How could you guys have fallen so far? Is this what the Disciplinary Squad of this year like?" the voice of a certain southern belle frowned.

"What?! Say that to my face, cows...l-!" Raika began.

"Raika. Raika, calm down. Contain ze calamity...Zat is your…"

"Grrr….!" Raika growled in a gurgle like manner.

"Fine. Ah'll say it to yer face," the voice said before, in a blink of the eye, Raika was pressed against a wall by an iron boot stomping on her face, "Ya'll are weak. If Ah known this was yer status after losin' me...Ah'd come back ages ago. And quite frankly...some of the replacements here disappoint me."

"Who the hell are you?" Raika coughed.

"Your old second in command. Ah'm back, and things are gonna change," the voice frowned, "Now...Ah'm aware of this little challenge ya'll are doing..and Ah have one opponent in mind to face…"

"Fuck that! You're not even back in the squad! You just show up and expect us to listen to…"

"What's going on here?" Risa asked, coming back in while pushing in a duel runner, which was covered up in a tarp.

"Boss…!" Raika coughed, still being stomp on by the iron boot.

"...I take it Raika acted up?" Risa asked her second in command.

"She did, or maybe Ah'm just enjoying my new foot rest."

"Why you…!" Raika growled.

"Everything is prepared for today's duel," Risa stated.

"Good. Now for some humiliation." the voice said as Risa snickered.

"...Uh oh." Raika gulped.

* * *

"...Hmm." Kenji blinked as he examine the tree outside the dorm; something had knock it down so well, it was like it fell without being cut. "My...It seems there are others here who's skill lie beyond simple dueling." he spoke to himself as he examined the tree more. "But...no time to care about something this pointless." he sighed as he gripped his fists again. "I need to focus...if I don't find an outlet for this aggression, I'll make another mistake."

"Kenji?" Hikari called out.

"Hikari-san?" he asked not looking up at her.

"...I see AJ's been here," Hikari noted, looking at the down tree, "She tends to do this...in fact, we saw her take out a bus's engine when she was 7."

"Impressive. She must boast some...unnatural strength for someone her size." Kenji said as he stood up.

"Yeah, but she'd never do something like this...unless she was reminded about her little sister and cousin."

"Hmm?"

"You see, AJ had two relatives that were like sisters to her. They came to dueling academy after passing some special tests...they vanished before the second semester."

Kenji finally turned to face her as a sad look formed on his face. "I didn't know." he said simply as he looked down at the tree. "So even your friends have been hurt by whatever is going on here."

"..Yes...I couldn't believe it myself...till Kiki told me she saw AJ's sister's picture in one of the rooms in the abandoned dorm."

"I see…" Kenji noted as he closed his eyes, "So it's safe to say that if AJ were to find out... who...was behind this she wouldn't hesitate to make a move."

"She'd kill them," Hikari informed, "And anyone who got in her way."

"That's a very dangerous mindset," Kenji stated.

"She lost her parents at a young age, and her sister and her cousin were the only family she had. She has a brother...but he's currently living in America."

"I understand the sentiment. But still, to live solely for revenge...it is a dark path I don't dare condemn someone to." he said as something personal could be felt about this matter.

"You would know all about it." Hikari spoke, "I saw your eyes...how they looked when you hit Warai. Those…"Rings"...are you gonna tell me what that's about?"

"...Very well." he said as he began walking. "If you want me to tell you, then follow me. The walls here have too many ears."

"Alright...You should also know that Sora has a duel in an hour, so we all have to be there. Risa's orders."

"We will make it in time." Kenji replied as he and Hikari where mid way through the path into the forest.

* * *

"Sora! Sora! She's our girl! If she can't do it, no one can!" Warai cheered in a cheerleader outfit, along with Shurei and Kiki; Shurei just so happen to be the designer of the outfits, "Yay, Sora!"

"Oh, seems she's back to full spirit," Victor replied as he sat down.

"Y...yea," Raito agreed, trying his best not to look at the three girls with how...ahem..._fitting_ the cheerleading outfits were on their figures, especially Kiki and Shurei's.

"Seems Shurei-san and Warai have gotten quite close to one another, their hobbies happening to be useful to one another," Ryusei spoke.

"No. She gives me subjects to wear my designs, and I tolerate her. Plus...she makes amazing pancakes." Shurei answered, her arms crossed underneath her breast, "But has anyone seen AJ?"

"And where's Hikari and Ke…" Sora started till they saw Kenji and Hikari walking in, Hikari more close to him than normal...even holding hands, "Eh?"

"I told you; you're hanging on to close," Kenji said to Hikari.

"Oh! S..sorry," Hikari apologized as she moved from him a bit, a bright blush on her face.

"Get married already!" Warai shouted offscreen.

"Ah...well seems those two have really gotten close." victor said as everyone was now staring intently at the two. "Kenji he sure works fast doesn't he."

"Weren't you piss at him for not apologizing to Warai?" Ryusei asked.

"Still am." Victor answered. "But it's pointless to let my anger control me so."

"Ahem," Risa frowned, getting everyone's attention, "Glad you all could make it. Today is really special."

"Special?" Everyone asked.

"Yes, Sora Tenma. You wanted to duel our best duel runner, I believe."

"Yeah...What about it?" Sora asked as she stood up.

"She recently returned to us," Risa smirked.

"...Returned?" Sora blinked.

"Yes. She started here some time back but was expelled because of some violent conduct after an incident."

"Huh?" most everyone blinked in confusion.

"Yes. She was also my senpai, but she didn't want the role of leader, so I made her my second in command." at that she, motioned towards the door opening and everyone saw something shocking.

"...A...a...a.." Hikari stammered.

"Omai…" Raito gawked.

"It's a horse!" Warai said as, Raika acting as a horse, came in. And the one riding her was...AJ?

The southern belle was wearing a completely different outfit. She wore a stunning white plaid button shirt fully buttoned. Over that was a red leather, sleeveless vest that was opened to expose the shirt. White jeans with red apple designs running up the legs covered her lower body, a pair of red leather heeled cowboy boots covering her feet...with the gold spurs on them digging a bit into Raika's sides. A red Stetson with a white band sporting three apples made of amber covered her head, her eyes cold and determined.

"A...AJ?!" Sora gawked, shocked to see her friend.

"That's Vice-Commander Alexis Jackson to you," AJ informed, her normal accent gone.

"Hey. Where'd your accent go?" Warai pouted.

"A...AJ w...AJ was part of the Disciplinary Squad?" Kiki gasped, her hands over her mouth as her eyes were widened in shock

"Here."

Risa then handed them a book, showing AJ with the squad next to Risa. Hikari noted it was in the same year AJ lost her sibling and cousin.

"Wait, you couldn't have been here," Hikari noted.

"Remember when I told you that I was off on a farm?" AJ asked, "It was here, considering that they farm Duelists here."

"Senpai here was one of our best," Risa informed them, "She crushed those who disobeyed the rules and broke cowards to the point they couldn't even find the courage to draw."

"You better be ready, Sora Tenma!" AJ declared.

"Wait! Wait! Explain this, AJ! Why are you fighting us? If I lost then we'd have to avoid losing two more times or.."

"You broke the rules, so you need to pay! I do not care about your excuses!" she snapped, "It's people like you that will ruin this school!"

"Be thankful that…" Raika began before AJ's spurs slammed into her sides.

"Silence, you pig in clothing!" AJ ordered before getting off Raika, "Prepare for our duel, for I will not hold back against an animal who wears human clothing, Sora Tenma!

"Wait! I don't understand still…" Sora began before AJ lifted her up.

"Is that a forfeit, midget?"

"..."

"Uh oh...she said the 'M' word~" Warai sung.

"...That's it, AJ! You! Me! Turbo Duel! now!" Sora snapped, her eyes blank and her teeth near shark like.

AJ's stern expression barely shifted into a small smile before settling back into its stern look. She held up her free hand and snapped it. Above them, a set of screen displayed a headshot of them both.

"Enough. AJ-senpai, your runner awaits." Risa informed as AJ walked off; before Risa could leave, Kenji stopped her, "Yes?"

"Is this why you requested my services before?" he asked.

"Whatever could you mean?"

"Now now, no need to act out the denial. At this point, I could just identify the bike, so you might as well just admit it." Ryusei informed.

"It was out of commission for awhile and you were well paid."

"True...but you hired me under false pretences, thats not something I appreciate."

"No. it wasn't under false pretenses. I told you, my second in command needed it and it was correct"

Before anything else could be said, a loud roar erupted in the area before the lights went out. They turned back on, revealing the room had shifted into a large Turbo Duel arena with a lone figure on the track. AJ was currently in a solid red bodysuit that was divided down the middle by a white line, the zipper in the middle of the line amber in color. Her stetson was gone while she held a red BMX racing helmet. She was currently resting on a streamlined Duel Runner with the wheels having shields on them shaped like apples. The back of it was shaped to resemble rose petals stuck together and blown backwards while the front was shaped like a racing horse's head covered in black armor.

"Wow." Warai blinked, "I think that's the most interesting duel runner I've seen...making me crave apples and smell roses while watching the races."

"Ah, so I wasn't the only one who felt that." Ryusei said as he came back to the seats.

"I still can't believe AJ-san would do this to us," Kiki frowned.

"They may have something on her or something that she'll get for doing this," Raito suggested, no one noticing the flinch that Hikari gave.

"Sora Tenma, prepare yourself to face me and my Duel Runner, the **Black Harvest**!" AJ informed.

"...Yeah...It's ok, but…" Sora paused as she activated her skates, "Can it top these?"

"Your overconfidence is always your weakness, you fool."

"And you're still stubborn as always, AJ," Sora quipped.

"...I thought I told you, it is Alexis Jackson, you animal in human's clothing," AJ frowned.

"...AJ," Hikari frowned as Kenji sat next to Risa to get more info out of her.

"You're extremely curious, aren't you?" Risa smiled.

"You told her, didn't you?" Kenji asked with a slight frown.

"She has a right to know; she's my senpai."

"It's foolish to inform someone so close to this," he countered. "No matter the reason...the world's worst things have come to pass because of good intentions."

"You don't understand anything." Risa sighed, "So let me tell you a story."

* * *

-Flashback-

"_Vice Commander Alexis Jackson reporting in, but ya'll can call me AJ," _AJ greeted the latest recruits to the D.S, a young Risa included in it, _"If ya'll have any questions you like to ask me, fire away."_

"_Are you single?"_

"_Are you straight, gay, or bi?"_

"_Are you wearing undergarments?"_

"_Urusei!" _Risa snapped, making those who asked those questions be quiet, _"Do not ask the Commander such vulgar questions."_

"_1\. Yes, Ah'm single 2. Hmm...who knows. Depends on the right person. and 3. Yes."_

"_S-senpai!" _Risa gasped.

"_Hahahahah!' _AJ giggled, _"Don't be so serious, newbie."_

"_...H-Hai, senpai!"_

* * *

"_Senpai!" _Risa called out, running up to AJ as she was pushing her duel runner.

"_Hi, umm...what's yer name?"_

"_R..Risa Truesdale, senpai!" _Risa saluted.

"_So why are you meeting with me?" _AJ asked, _"You have some questions finally?"_

"_N..no, senpai! I just want to say it is an honor to be a member of the Disciplinary Squad!"_

"_Honor?"_

"_Hai! The Disciplinary Squad was made to keep the school in order! To make sure trouble makers wouldn't go unpunished! To serve justice to those who would harm the students and the school itself!" _

AJ then slapped Risa at that.

"_...S….Senpai?" _Risa whispered, looking at Aj with wide eyes.

"_It's not an honor. It's a responsibility, a job, a duty."_

"_..."_

"_Until you understand that, do not speak to me." _AJ informed.

-Pause-

* * *

"After that, I wanted to understand about her meaning. What did it mean to be in the squad...I needed to know."

* * *

-Flashback resumes-

"_Itai!" _various squad members screamed.

About 10 of them took on Risa at the same time and almost beat her. She had 1 life point left and still beat them. However, Risa looked over to AJ, who had taken on two times the number and won without a single lost life point.

"_...Ya'll should rest," _AJ informed Risa, who was heavily panting.

"_N...no. I...I can still keep going! Cyber Phoenix, attack!"_

"_..." _AJ just sighed as she looked at Risa, who had overworked herself. _"You're done." _AJ said before lifting Risa up and carrying her over her shoulder.

"_S...S...Se...sen...pai.." _Risa whispered weakly before losing consciousness.

* * *

"_Yer doing too much." _AJ informed Risa putting her on a hospital bed, _"Ah admit, yer doing ok with yer family's deck...but you're over pushin' yerself in yer duels."_

"_Thank…"_

"_Plus, you need to stop disrespecting your cards," _AJ added.

"_Eh?"_

"_You need to fight more like how you want to fight, not how your family would. Ah've seen the videos, and all yer doing is mimicking what your family done."_

"_H..hai, demo…"_

At that the door open, making Risa blink as two girls entered. To her surprise, one of them looked like a younger version of AJ, but with near rose red hair.

"_Onee-chan, we passed our second test!"_

"_Heh, well way to go, Bloom. Ah knew ya'll could do it," _AJ smiled,_ "You, Babs, you do well not to kick anyone in the sensitive bits?"_

"_I'm trying, cous...but it's hard...freaking sexist jokes," _the shorter haired red-head grumbled.

"_Umm Senpai...do you have kids?" _Risa blinked.

"_...ahahahah! And here Ah didn't think you Truesdale had a funny bone!" AJ laughed, "No no. This here is mah little sister and cousin, Bloom and Babs. They are troublemakers but excellent duelists with potential"_

"_I..I see…" _Risa noted.

-pause-

* * *

"If there was one thing senpai really cared for, it was her family," Risa further explained, "Everyday, I would see her with her little sister and cousin...but..one day.._it _happened."

* * *

-Resume-

"_So yer investigation is still going on," _AJ asked as Risa was investigating the disappearances lately.

"_Hai, senpai," _Risa nodded,_ "So far this year, we had up to 50 disappearances, half of them freshman," _she said, a bit unnerved, _"Umm... listen. About what happen at the dance... what I said I…"_

"_...Wait..." _AJ spoke, looking at the pictures, _"All these kids are from Babs' classes."_

"_Eh?"_

"_And these...Ah saw Bloom go to class with them," _Aj added as she looked at another set of pics, a feeling of dread starting to build up inside her.

"_Where are Bloom and Babs?" _Risa demanded.

"_They're on their way..to…" _AJ whispered before her eyes widened in realization.

* * *

"_Babs! Babs!" _AJ screamed, looking frantically around the school grounds, _"Bloom!?"_

"_...Senpai.." _Risa started sniffling as she presented Bloom's ribbon, _"I...I'm sorry...but...this was all we could find."_

"_No...no…." _AJ whispered as she fell to her knees, tears beginning to flow from her eyes, _"Ah...ah….AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-!-!-!-!-!"_

* * *

"After that...she changed."

* * *

"_Itai! Oi! I don't.,.." _a student started till AJ's iron boot met his throat.

"_Silence," _AJ frowned, her accent gone and her voice cold and serious.

"_Your...you're killing me…" _he gasped out as AJ pressed harder.

"_Those who go against justice...must pay," _AJ growled, _"Now, cry...scream if you want, you naked animal in human's clothing...there is no one who can…"_

"_Alexis!" _Risa frowned walking up to her, getting her attention, "_Release him. He's clear."_

"_..."_

"_Alexis." _She frowned, taking out her duel disk.

"_...Hai-hai." _

Risa frowned as she took AJ's hand and dragged her off, _"This is the fifth time you've shown brutal force."_

"_For a good reason, Risa. That monster was about to rape one of our female students," _AJ frowned.

"_She informed us of the story. That's her boyfriend, and they were just playing a stupid role playing game," _Risa frowned.

"_...And you expect us to believe that load of bullshit?" _AJfrowned.

"_It's been a year!" _Risa snapped, _"Let it go! I'm just as upset as you! Can't you stop tearing yourself apart?!"_

"_...If that's how things are going to be…." _AJ paused as she took her Disciplinary Squad badge off her vest and tossed it to the ground, _"Then I quit." _

"_Senpai...you can't leave…"_

"_I can and I will. You see, I don't listen to anyone; I did my own thing. I could've been the leader anytime I wanted."_

"_Then why did you let me be in charge?"_

"_..Because you're doing a better job than I used to," _was all AJ said as she began to walk away.

"_..Senpai I…"_

"_I know, but I don't feel the same. So sorry, but Alexis Jackson of the Disciplinary Squad no longer exists...not until she finds the person who stole her smile."_

-Flashback end-

* * *

"Since then, I've waited and investigated day after day for the person who took my senpai's smile," Risa informed, "That person took the senpai I loved away by taking her smile. If I can return that senpai to normal...I'd even sell my soul to the devil."

"Hah…." Kenji sighed. "If that is your conviction, then I cannot stop you." he stated. "It is commendable how much you care for your friends. Victor was right about you."

"I don't care for Senpai...I love her." Risa said ,making Kenji blink.

"Is there a difference?" he asked honestly. "Whether it is to care for someone as a friend, a brother, sister or even as a lover, is there a difference?"

"There is if you ever had love...you need to find it to understand it."

"Well, I believe this conversation has somehow derailed into our love lives," Kenji deadpanned. "But regardless of how you state it or how you truly feel... At the very least, I can still feel it...your compassion."

"So then once this duel is over, I have a lead to investigate with you." Risa informed Kenji, "I think that person will be making a move tonight."

"Indeed." Kenji nodded in agreement.

Risa nodded as she stood up, "Before the duel begins, are there any ante they want to put in?"

"If I win, all the Slifers that have to be interrogated." AJ frowned.

"Say what?" Raito blinked.

"By me personally." AJ added, cracking her knuckles.

Kiki gulped nervously at that as she hid behind Shurei.

"If I win, AJ is kicked out of the group."

"Denied," AJ and Risa stated in unison.

"Oh but it's okay for her to torture us?" Victor asked.

"Then what can I get out of this?" Sora asked.

"Decide on that after you win." AJ said, "Which is unlikely." with that, she slid her helmet on, "**D-Wheel** activation."

The 'eyes' on the horses flashed once before the 'apples' spun and folded together into four-toed claws, grasping at the wheels. The armor of the 'horse' shifted and covered the face to make it resemble a dragon's head. On the dashboard, the apple beneath it flashed once before splitting apart into a Duel Disk's card panels and slots.

"...Okay, that is awesome," Sora admitted as she slid her Duel Disk on and slid her deck in, "But I'm still gonna kick your butt, AJ!"

"Alexis." AJ frowned, "Saa, Riding Duel…"

"I thought it was called a turbo duel," Warai noted in the audience.

"It's a large debate," Hikari noted, "But a lot of people just agree that it can be called either 'Riding Duel' or 'Turbo Duel.' Depends on where you're from, is all."

"It's a regional thing pretty much." Ryusei added as he came back to the stands. "The point is you're dueling on a moving vehicle."

"Acceleration!" Sora and AJ shouted as they took off in a flash but AJ was...faster than Sora?!

**Sora: 4000/ Sora SC: 0**

**AJ: 4000/ AJ SC: 0**

"...Bakana," Raito blinked.

"AJ outdid Sora." Hikari gawked.

"That's incredible…." Victor added, "Who could have made it that powerful?" at that, Ryusei squirmed in his seat visibly.

'_All I did was fixed it up. Whoever made it knew what they were doing.' _Ryusei stated in his mind, _'I've never seen such fine work before to be honest.'_

"I have the first turn!" AJ declared, drawing, "Bloom, Lonefire Blossom!"

A card appeared at AJ's side. It glowed before a small cluster of yellow/orange and brown vines emerged. They wrapped around each other before two three-ended, purple flowers blossomed. The plant finished forming with a bud forming from the top where the tips of the vines formed.

**Lonefire Blossom: FIRE/3/500/1400/Plant/Effect: Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 face-up Plant-Type monster; Special Summon 1 Plant-Type monster from your Deck.**

"A weed? You summoned a weed?" Sora asked.

"Fool. Lonefire Blossom, burn and give way to the garden's delights!" AJ ordered.

The monster began to tremble. The bud on it started to bulge in random areas as the petals began to ignite. Everyone watched as it continued to swell and ignite until it finally exploded, revealing a ball of green flames.

"What the heck's going on?!"

"My Lonefire Blossom's special ability. By tributing a Plant Type Monster on my field, I can summon another from my deck. So rise up from the ashes, **Tytannial, Princess of Camellias!**" AJ ordered.

The green flames dispersed, revealing a massive floating camellia bud surrounded by a bed of leaves that were slightly brown. The bud glowed once before blooming. Within the center of the bloomed flower was a mature woman's upper body, the lower half turning into the petals. Over her bosom was a set of vines with a red necklace made of a crystallized camellia. Petals and leaves covered her shoulders while her hands and arms seemed to be made of thorned vines. Her head was covered in a crown made of camellias and leaves with a calm expression.

**Tytannial, Princess of Camellias: WIND/8/2800/2600/Plant/Effect: During either player's turn, when a card or effect that targets a card(s) on the field is activated: You can Tribute 1 face-up Plant-Type monster; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.**

"I end my turn with two cards facedown. Make your move, Sora Tenma!"

"Fine!" Sora shouted as she drew before a smirk grew on her face, "I summon Blackwing Fane the Steel Chain in attack! And since I have a Blackwing on my field, I can bring out Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind in Attack mode!"

**Sora SC: 2**

**AJ SC: 2**

With that, both mentioned Blackwings appeared on Sora's side via a whirlwind of black feathers.

"Oh, and guess what? I can use Gale's Special ability to cut your princess' Attack in half!"

"Tytannial, unleash your might upon this fool!" AJ declared.

"H-Huh?" Sora blinked.

"Tytannial's effect subjugates all who target at another. By sacrificing a Plant-Type monster, her might strikes down the cards that dare to perform this act and destroy them, those same petals absorbing the effects!" AJ declared.

"So you're going to sacrifice your…" Sora began before seeing Lonefire Blossom, "Hey! How's that here?!"

"When you called for Fane, I revealed Call of the Haunted to revive my Lonefire Blossom," AJ informed, "Now, Tytannial! **Camellia Subjugation**!"

Thorned vines erupted from under the browning petals of Tytannial and quickly rushed at Lonefire Blossom. The plant was ensnared in the vines before it was squeezed tightly and dragged under the Camellia. The flower spun rapidly before firing a barrage of petals at Gale. Before it could even move, the petals sliced Gale into pieces.

"Ahh! Gale!" Sora panicked before shaking it off, _'Don't freak out..she's trying to make you lose focus.' _"H-Hane! Attack her directly!"

"From my hand, I reveal the monster Battle Fader! When you declared your direct attack this monster forces itself to emerge on the field and force your Battle Phase to end immediately!" AJ countered.

Just as Hane was about to strike, a monster appeared before AJ, blocking the strike. It resembled a gold pole with a tiny fiend made of black and silver metal on one end and a spike on the other. In one 'hand' of the fiend was a gold rectangle bell while the other resembled a wing. The longer, thinner arm twitched before swinging towards the other arm, striking it with the bell and releasing a powerful ring that knocked Hane away from AJ and nearly hit Sora.

**Battle Fader: DARK/1/0/0/Fiend/Effect:** **When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then end the Battle Phase. If Summoned this way, banish it when it leaves the field.**

"With this opening, you show no resolve!" AJ declared.

'_Damn...' _Sora mentally cursed, "I end my turn with two face downs!"

"Then I draw!"

**AJ SC: 3**

**Sora SC: 3**

"Trap Card reveal: Storm of Weeds!" AJ declared as her facedown revealed itself, the image on it being a rain of weeds, "With this, all face down cards are destroyed and the controller of those facedowns gain a 'Weed Token.'"

**Storm of Weeds: Trap/Effect: Destroy all face down cards on the field. For each face down destroyed: Special summon one 'Weed Token' (EARTH/1/0/0/Plant) in Defense Mode. When a 'Weed Token' is destroyed: the Controller takes 300 Points of Damage.**

**Weed Token: EARTH/1/0/0/Plant/Effect: This card is special summoned by the effect of 'Storm of Weeds.' When this card is destroyed: the controller takes 300 points of Damage.**

"Gotcha! One of the cards you destroyed is Blackwing: Boobytrap! Since I have a Blackwing on my field, you take 1000 points damage, and I get to draw a card!" Sora grinned.

"By using up all my Speed Counters, I can activate the Quick Play **Speed Spell - Ivy Barrier**!" AJ declared before a barrier made of poison ivy protected her from the surprise barrage of kunai from Hane, "With Ivy Barrier, any effect damage I was meant to receive is negated and returned to my opponent!"

"Say what?!" Sora freaked before the blocked kunai nearly hit her, making her nearly lose control.

**Speed Spell - Ivy Barrier: Quick-Play/Effect: Use all your Speed Counters. For the rest of this turn, all Effect Damage aimed at this card's controller is negate and send at the opponent. Image: A shadowed Duelist being protected from a Dark Magician's attack by a shield of poison ivy.**

**AJ SC: 0**

**Sora: 3000**

"Oh, come on!" Sora complained as she managed to regain control, _'She keeps one upping me!'_

"How weak," AJ scowled as a pair of dandelions emerged beside Hane, signifying the Weed Tokens, "From my hand, I call upon **Twilight Rose Knight**!"

A young girl appeared on Tytannial's petals. Her shoulder-length blue hair was partly covered in a black headpiece with five red gems on it in an upside-down 'T' shape. Black armor resembling black rose petals detailed in red donned her body over the white bodysuit over her body. A white cape was connected to her body as she held up a sword.

**Twilight Rose Knight: DARK/3/1000/1000/Warrior/Tuner/Effect: Your opponent cannot target Plant-Type monsters for attacks. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Plant-Type monster from your hand.**

"I call upon her effect and special summon a Level 4 or lower Plant-Type monster! So come out, Rose Fairy!" AJ declared before a monster appeared on her field.

The monster was a little white fairy with four white wings that seemed to be made of its body and shaped like leaves. Pink gloves and boots made from cherry blossoms covered its hands and feet while its hair was bunched up into a rose. It had a cheerful look in its solid red eyes.

**Rose Fairy: WIND/3/600/1200/Plant/Effect: If this card is added from your Deck to your hand by a card effect: You can Special Summon this card.**

"...A fairy? You summoned a fairy?" Sora asked.

"ASK NOT THE DOVE HOW THE EAGLE SOARS!" AJ roared out, startling Sora, "It matters not to me how a monster looks! They all have their abilities and their uses! Gaze upon my Twilight Rose Knight. Though she is not a Plant, they embrace her as one of their own and come to her aide!"

Sora glanced at the monster in question. Despite its small size, the Monster was keeping a defensive stance against Sora, making sure all the Plant-Type Monsters were safe behind her, while Battle Fader floated beside her.

"...She kinda has a point," Raito noted.

"Indeed she does," Victor nodded.

"Boring! Get to the big monsters already!" Warai shouted.

AJ sent a glare at Warai as the two passed by the group for the comment. Everyone could swear that they saw something also glaring at Warai, overshadowing the Duel Runner for a brief instant.

"Very well. I SHALL END THIS DUEL THIS TURN!" AJ declared.

"Huh?" Sora blinked at that.

"Tuning Level 1 Battle Fader, Level 3 Rose Fairy, and Level 3 Twilight Rose Knight!" AJ declared, "_Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom!"_ as AJ chanted, Twilight Rose Knight glowed before turning into three green outlined speedometers that Rose Fairy and Battle Fader flew through, turning into four stars in total, _"SYNCHRO SUMMON!"_

"Wh-What?!" Sora's eyes widened.

"I never knew she had a Synchro," Hikari noted before gasping at the green pillar of light that followed.

The green pillar of light dispersed into black flames that engulfed the area before encircling behind AJ. They solidified into a massive black stem with a brilliantly blooming red rose, floating just inches above a card floating behind her D-Wheel.

"A giant red rose?" Victor tilted his head.

"_R...Raito…"_ Raito looked over to see Megaman was trembling while gazing at the rose, _"That card...It...It's not a rose."_

'_Eh? It's not? What else co...oh crapbaskets!' _Raito mentally pailed, seeing where Megaman was going with this.

"Tell me, do any of you know whom her ancestor is?" Risa asked.

"Ancestor?" Kenji blinked.

"In all of the history of Synchro Summoning, there was only one duelist who used this card," Risa informed, "Secretly passed down from daughter to daughter, none of them used it for fear of not being able to control its bloodlust. However, she-like her ancestor-can wield it without fear...especially since the day she lost her smile..Now, look and be amazed."

The giant rose twitched before the stem revealed itself to be two long tails. A long black neck emerged from the middle of the rose with the segments of it trimmed with blood red, topped with a black angular dragon's head, many of the rose petals on its head going down its sides like dreadlocks on the sides of its head with piercing yellow eyes. The flower spread out, forming two massive rose-covered wings. Two black legs emerged finally, letting it stand behind AJ.

"_Appear now, __**Black Rose Dragon**__!"_ AJ finished as the dragon tilted its head back and let out a bellowing screech that released a small shockwave that actually made everyone nearly fall over.

**Black Rose Dragon: FIRE/7/2400/1800 Dragon/Synchro/Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters When this card is Special Summoned: You can destroy all cards on the field. Over per turn, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard and select 1 monster your opponent controls. Its ATK become 0 until the End Phase (If the selected monster is in Defense Position, change it to Attack Position).**

"N...No way…" Hikari whispered in disbelief.

"Her ancestor is the legendary **Black Witch**, **Akiza Izinski**," Risa stated, "And with that card, her monsters are real."

"No way…" Ryusei said as he stood up and stared at the dragon. _"To think I'd find someone else who has one of them."_

"What the hell?!" Warai shouted, standing up, "Okay...is anyone else here an ancestor to a Duel King, Signer, or anything?!"

"...What's a Signer?" Kenji asked.

"...Umm nothing." Warai replied quickly before zipping her mouth.

"A...A dragon…!" Sora gawked, "H...How is that rose a dragon?!"

Black Rose Dragon roared at her with AJ snorting, "Do not insult the dragon of my family's lineage, you horse in Human's Clothing. Rose Fairy, offer yourself up once more to the dragon before us!"

"Seriously? She's in the Graveyard," Sora snorted before a transparent image of Rose Fairy appeared before Black Rose Dragon, "Wh...What?"

"Black Rose Dragon's effect is activated when I remove a Plant-Type Monster from my Graveyard," AJ informed, "She can target one monster on your field and force it into Attack Mode, taking away their strength! Now, Black Rose Dragon, unleash your effect! **Black Binding Bloom**!"

'_Oh crap! Hane doesn't' have that much to begin with!' _Sora panicked mentally once more as black vines ensnared her ninja-like Blackwing...before slapping the Weed Token into Attack Mode on its left, "?!"

**Weed Token: ATK - 0**

"I get it," Hikari's eyes widened, "AJ targeted the Weed Token she had put on Sora's field. Since Black Rose Dragon has 2400 Attack, she'll knock Sora's Life Points down to 600."

"You forget those tokens take some life points with them when they go down." Ryusei added, his eyes still not leaving the dragon.

"Battle! Tytannial, destroy the defending Token! Dance of the Camellia!" AJ ordered.

Tytannial began to perform a serene dance, slowly approaching the defending Weed Token at Hane's right. When she got to it, her human body burst into skin-like vines that quickly ensnared the token and devoured it. The human body reformed once the weed was devoured before spitting at Sora. Sora yelped as she actually felt the sap-like saliva.

**Sora: 2700**

"Wh...What?" Sora gasped.

"Black Rose Dragon, finish this!" AJ ordered,"**Black Rose Flare!**"

Black Rose Dragon let out a mighty, fearsome roar before charging up a violet sphere of energy in its jaws. It proceeded to unleash the beam at the last Weed Token. The resulting impact created a large explosion that actually caused Sora to be sent back and crash into the stands.

**Sora: 2700 - 300 - 0**

**AJ: PERFECT WIN**

AJ stopped her D-Wheel and stepped off it. At her sides, her two monsters landed and Tytannial's camellia began to dig into the ground. She removed her helmet and looked out at the stands, frowning at seeing Sora hadn't crashed into anyone.

"Sora!" Ryusei shouted as he ran down to her side.

"Ugh…." Sora groaned, blood dripping from her forehead and mouth, "...I...I couldn't do a damn thing."

"Just two turns," Hikari shivered, "She...She won in just two turns."

"S...Such ferocity," Shurei gasped as Kiki continued to shake, still hiding behind her.

"...I see now," Kenji frowned, "This is why you really told her."

"Black Rose Dragon!" AJ's voice earned their attention.

Everyone turned to see Black Rose Dragon flying right at them before landing on the edge of the stands, the bar it landed on actually being crushed. It let out a roar at them, knocking them back.

"Eep!" Warai gulped even more when the dragon fired whips...at her?

"It...It can touch things like it's real." Victor realized, "Like that time with Mitsuru…." he said as he glared at the dragon that harmed his friend.

"Lower," AJ's voice ordered.

The Black Rose Dragon halted its attack just as it was about to slam into Warai, instead only tearing a little into her shirt. The dragon growled at Warai, its glare promising death and eternal damnation to the girl, before getting off the stand and lowered its head, revealing AJ standing on it in her uniform.

"Grrr!" Victor frowned.

His anger was reaching its peak. So many people harming his friends. He didn't know why and he honestly didn't care.

"Stand down, Victor. I know you are enraged, but if you threaten me, Ivy will consider you a threat. As will Tytannial," AJ warned.

"Tytannial?" Hikari blinked before squeaking in shock as Tytannial emerged from under her seat and held her in her arms.

"...Stop." Kiki uttered as both monsters vanished and her forehead glowed with the eye of Anubis, "The duel is won, judgement is cast. Walk with dignity."

"..." AJ snapped her hand and a tiny version of Black Rose Dragon, its red replaced with blue, formed on her shoulder, "I don't like it when others force my monsters away, Kiki. So long as you will allow my to have just my dragon here, I will listen."

"Then control your pets and not let them control, you pig in human clothing." Kiki said turning away, "Minna, today's duel is over. We'll be returning home."

"...Amen to that." Warai gulped, going after Kiki and everyone following suit...except Sora and Ryusei.

"Hold it," Risa informed, "Sora lost. Therefore, Alexis Jackson's Ante will be put into effect immediately."

"...Very well."

* * *

"So, what did AJ want to talk to you guys about?" Victor asked.

"Nothing. She just asked us some questions about the Abandoned Dorm Incident. She wanted to be caught up to speed," Sora sighed, random parts of her body covered in bandages.

"Same here I wasn't even there!...It was weird. It's like she just wanted to look like she was playing cop." Ryusei noted.

"And that little dragon was the Good Cop and Bad Cop," Raito added,recalling the Blue Rose Dragon would sometimes offer them something or snap at them depending on how AJ's tone was.

"How did she do that?" Hikari asked, still not getting over how real the little dragon was, "She even petted it and it reacted like a real living animal."

"Do not question what needs no answers," Yami-Kiki stated, "You are still young."

"Technically I'm older than you." Victor countered.

"No, you're older than Kiki...I'm not Kiki."

"Ah… ...That makes my head hurt…" Victor complained, comically.

"Honestly, why she also pulled me, Warai, and Ryusei along, I'll never know," Shurei huffed a bit, still trying to get the dust off her outfit, _'Damn little dragon eating a cookie just before it roared at me.'_

"Speaking of Warai...Where is she and Kenji?" Raito pondered.

"Outside." Yami Kiki answered.

"Why?"

"Tonight, wolves hunt," Yami Kiki replied, making Victor's eyes widen.

"Nani?" he asked as he looked at her. He then began to make his way to the door.

Yami-Kiki was then quickly before him and sat him back down, "You are not the hunter tonight. Today...Faith is tested, but not yours."

"Grrr…!" Victor growled as he slammed his fist into the wall and caved the entire slab of concrete in on itself.

"_Strong, guts-guts,"_ Gutsman noted.

"...That's not coming out of my allowance, right?" Ryusei asked.

* * *

"You're here." Risa noted as she saw Kenji arrive.

"Yes, I am," he confirmed.

"I haven't seen anything yet, but I heard a strange commotion."

"I see, well that's as good a place as any to begin our hunt."

"But are you the hunter? Or the hunted?" a voice asked as the two blink and saw Warai behind them.

"So you came out?" Kenji asked as he turned slowly to face her as the green rings formed in his eyes.

"I was worried, Kenji. You're my emo-friend and Hikari's yami. Light and Darkness can't exist without the other, you know." Warai giggled.

"You're right. The Light has no purpose without the Dark, and likewise the Dark has no purpose without the Light." Kenji replied as he closed his eyes.

"Wrong. The darkness spreads, it consumes. It's supposed to snuff out the light so it can't be lonely." Warai argued.

"...Kenji." Risa frowned as he nodded.

"Well, we all have our own opinions." Kenji replied to Warai. "I'm sorry, but Risa and I have work we must attend to. It'd be best if you go back to the dorm, Warai."

"...I think you both know why I'm here." Warai smirked as a pump was heard and Kenji was shot by Warai holding a shotgun.

**BLAM!**

* * *

"Was that a gun?!" Sora panicked.

"Gun…?" Victor asked as a scared look formed on his face. He shot up and ran past everyone before he literally crashed through the front door.

"...Fool." Yami-Kiki said closing her eyes as the eye of anubis vanished and Kiki fell over.

* * *

"Kenji!" Risa gasped in horror.

"Bitch went down!" Warai laughed.

"You...you killed him...why?!"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me." Warai spoke as darkness covered her and she pulled out a black cloak, her hair losing its puffiness as it straightened down, a few strands covering the left side of her face, "I'm the one you're looking for. I'm the dark shadow. I am the inga that covers this island. I…"

"RAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!" a voice roared, causing Warai to look up to see AJ rocketing down towards her, preparing to give her an axe kick.

"Seriously?" Warai raised a brow, catching it and shocking them all, "You really think I didn't sense your hate?"

"No…" AJ replied before the tree they were standing before shook, "But it's mighty hard to tell what's a tree and what ain't in th' night, hm?"

Warai moved out of the way of Black Rose Dragon's jaws, dropping AJ. The dragon circled the three, shielding them from Warai.

"You really think you got me with that? I am not that ea…" She started till a sword exploded from her chest and she turned to see Kenji, wearing a bulletproof vest.

"For once...I'm glad I took someone else's advice," Kenji grunted as blood still leaked from his mouth.

Even if the vest protected him from puncture wounds, he still had some bruised ribs and possible internal bleeding. Black Rose Dragon's eyes held a malicious delight at the surprise attack.

"KYAHHHH!" screaming was heard as Kenji and the other blink to look at Raito-tachi looking at them all in horror and the way the scene appeared...it didn't look good.

"Aw horseapples," AJ summarised the thoughts of the three, Black Rose Dragon nodding.

"Warai…." Victor breathed out in shock before his eyes began to glow, "RAHHH!" he roared as he shot forward and punched Kenji, sending him into a tree with great force and actually breaking it two.

"...Vicky…" Warai gasped as Kenji's sword came out of her and she dropped to the ground, dead.

"What did you all do?!" Sora gasped as they all went to Warai, "You killed her!"

Victor was the first to go to Warai's side as tears began to stain his face.

"_...Raito, get Victor away from her now!" _one of Raito's Net Saviors warned, Raito's shock making it hard to tell who warned him.

"You monster!" Hikari snapped at Kenji, "You killed her! How could you?!"

"He did what needed t' be done," AJ informed, Black Rose Dragon refusing to let her get out of the protective circle she had her and Risa in.

"Shut up, AJ! I want to hear from Kenji's mouth! He owes me an explanation! All this worrying...I was hoping he could talk to me."

"Y...Yeah..te…" Raito began before flinching when one of his Net Saviors screamed into his head, _'Itai! What was that for?!'_

"_Look at the wound!" _they all shouted.

'_Eh? The wo..?' _Raito mentally began before his eyes widened in shock to see the hole in Warai's chest was shrinking down..like it was healing, _'N..nani?!'_

"...So Kenji, why did you have to kill her?" Hikari frowned.

"...I...I did what was needed, and if you must hate me for it then very well." Kenji replied.

"...Oh come on!" Warai's voice(?) snapped as she shot up, "I was hoping you'd break down, fucking makai kishi."

"W...Warai?" Victor gasped.

"Damn. Though I didn't think that wooden sword of yours was actually a real sword, nice covering." Warai said as she touch the wound and actually dug her fingers in it, "Ohh! Gooey."

"Wh...What the hell?" Sora gawked, "H...how…?"

"Ho..how...oh my," Shurei gasped as she fainted.

"Midget down!" Warai barked as she backhanded Sora, sending her flying into a tree.

"Sora!" Raito gasped before glaring at Warai, "Why'd you do that, Warai?!"

"..." Warai just round kicked Raito, knocking him into the dirt.

"Raito/Raito-kun!" the others gasped.

"I'll say it...I didn't expect this," Kenji stated as he grabbed his sword again.

"Go ahead," Warai said as Kenji slashed at her neck, slashing her throat open.

"Oh~ Wh…?" Shurei began as she regained consciousness...only to faint once more when she saw the fountain of blood spurting from Warai's neck.

"..." Black Rose Dragon snickered at that sight.

"Really?" AJ deadpanned at the dragon, who shrugged before snickering once more.

"...Ok now she has to be de…" Risa started till Warai's corpse punched Victor.

"What the hell?!" AJ gawked.

"Man...I haven't seen this much of my own blood anymore. Guy's got magic cards...and magic hands~" Warai said as the wound closed

"Wh...what the hell is she?" Sora whispered.

"A Dark Signer?" AJ pondered, only for the dragon to shake its head.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Warai frowned, "I'm not some loser like them. I'm not interested in taking over the world or something like that. I've been to a place far older than time."

"In short, you're just what you appear to be," Kenji stated as he flicked the blood off his blade.

"Yeah, it was fun too till you idiots wanted to play hero, cops, and robbers, investigating me and coming at me. Fucking going around in my house!" she snapped, pointing to the abandoned dorm, "Yeah that's right! I live there, fucktards!"

"That's why you were 'scared.' You didn't want to reveal yourself. You knew it'd be too much for you to keep the act up in front us there."

"No, I just wanted to play the part of your friends, but no! Everyone wanted to play hero and Victor made me kill my dog Pain." Warai said, fake crying.

Victor pushed himself up as the bruise on his face already began to fade away. "Dog…?"

"He investigated me too, and I locked him in the basement for...I think 39 years...I lost count."

"Warai..y.."

"And enough with Warai already! Since it's all out of the bag, I might as well go with my real name! Diane! **Diane Kuromizu**!"

"Diane?" Victor asked as he stood back up.

"Kuromizu Diane," Kenji frowned, taking out a missing person paper, "This is from the Battle City Tournament held during Yugi Muto's time." he explained as he tossed the paper to the ground which Victor picked up, his eyes widening as he read it.

"So, Vicky, you got a thing for old women?" Diane grinned.

"Oi. This can't be real...This is all some sick nightmare right?" Victor pleaded to Diane. "This….it can't be…?"

"..." Diane approached Victor and caressed his cheek, "Dear Vicky, let me make it all better." she grinned before kissing him.

"Victor, get away from her!" Kenji ordered as he aimed his blade at her...before another sword blocked his, "Nani?"

"_**Do not get in Diane-sama's way..."**_

"N...nanda?!" Raito gasped as he saw...Megaman blocking the attack?!

"_**Mou...so noisy," **_Megaman(?) scoffed a bit, blocking Kenji's blade with a dark energy blade.

"Ahh." Warai/Diane sighed, pushing Victor away, "So noisy...you woke up my kids." Warai said as the lights in the abandoned dorm turned on. "Class is in session. May all the students in the Abandon Dorm...report."

At that the doors open and everyone looked to see some familiar faces walk out. Black Rose Dragon tensed and made her circle smaller to better protect her mistress and Risa.

"Na...why..why are you here?!" Raito gasped, looking at Xander.

"..." Xander merely glared at Raito in response.

"Warai." AJ snarled, also glaring till two figures with Diane's backup caught her attention, "Eh? ...No, no..no…!"

"Masaka…" Risa gasped as Black Rose Dragon growled at Diane/Warai in barely restrained rage, "..Bloom...Babs!"

"G...Gala?! T...wait...Tatsuki?!" Sora gawked, seeing the two within Warai/Diane's backup as well.

"...Mama...who are they?" Bloom asked Diane, making AJ's eyes widen and Black Rose Dragon nearly fall over in surprise.

"My enemies," Diane answered, "Take a good look..because they won't be around for long."

".." Kenji took his sword and managed to push the second Megaman away as he charge at Warai and jumped over her troops, coming down at her with his sword over his head, "Kisama!" he roared as he swung the blade down, only for it to be knocked out of his hands by an arrow, "Nanda?!"

"...Ahahahahahahaha!" Diane laughed, "Did you think I wouldn't have a back up?!"

"Wh…?"

"Where there's a Dark Megaman.." Diane paused as...Roll(?) appeared next to Megaman(?), "There's a Dark Roll."

"...Warai...how is that you…?" Raito demanded.

"Have dark versions of your two Net Saviors? Oh that's easy..because I use **Net Masters**...or as your Net Saviors know them as...**Darkloids,**" she stated as her hand glowed, "Now, you are all…"

"ENOUGH!" a voice snapped as everyone turn to see Kiki, the Eye of Anubis glowing brightly, "Dark one, stay back!"

"Or w…" Diane started till she was blasted by an invisible force by Yami-Kiki.

"Mama!" Bloom gasped as the other members of Diane glared, their glare returned and dominated by the Black Rose Dragon's glare.

"Everyone to me! We must retreat or we die this day." Yami-Kiki ordered.

Black Rose Dragon didn't give any of them a chance to argue before grabbing them all and flying over to Yami-Kiki.

"_**Ahahahahahah! Human, let me out! I want to tear Megaman apart!" **_Bass demanded, appearing next to Xander to Megaman's horror.

"_No..B...Bass…" _Megaman whispered as he saw the dark, shadowed Navi,_ "Raito, hurry and run!"_

"We go," Yami-Kiki said, taking Raito's hand, who quickly nodded in response..

"Vicky…" Diane's voice started, getting Victor's attention, "Don't leave me."

"Warai…." he whispered as he looked between her and his other friends.

He was torn, Warai who had been like a sibling to him for so long. And now this nightmare has happened...the truth was Victor had no clue what was real and what wasn't.

"Victor, save Shurei! The dragon forgot her!" Sora snapped, making Victor blink.

"Ah…" he gasped as he looked back and forth between his two options.

"Victor!"

"Victor-san!"

"Vicky~" Diane purred in a hypnotic tone.

Victor put both his hands to his head trying to block it all out, to let his mind think, to let his heart chose which was right. But it was just so torn, so confused.

"_Oi, baka!"_ Victor's duel spirits snapped, _"You said you never leave someone in need don't think about sides think about who needs saving!" _A voice that sounded a lot like his own shouted in his head.

'_Zero?'_ he asked as his eyes opened. _'Who needs saving...'_ he repeated as he looked at his options again. "Shurei-san!" he shouted as he got up before he scooped her into his arms. He then began to run towards the others, Black Rose Dragon picking him up with one of her vines and put them on her back, AJ sitting on the top of the dragon's head.

"...Tch." Diane scoffed, "Oh well. Come along, minna, let's go back inside. It's cold as a mother out here."

"You're letting them escape?" Xander asked before Diane lifted him by the collar of his shirt.

"I said…" Warai paused as the dark aura returned, **"Let's. Go back. Inside. The fun is just beginning"**

"...fine."

"**That goes for you two, Dark Megaman. Empress Roll," **Diane told her two Dark Net Navis, who nodded as they followed their master back into the Abandoned Dorm, its doors slowly shutting on Diane as she gave a near insane grin to the viewer before the doors completely shut..

* * *

_O.N: I shit myself!_

_SZ: 0-o holy Crap in a pita!_

_GT: *counting his winning from Friday while playing with his new Dark Skylander Expansion Pack and Nightmare Express Adventure Pack* Bummer._

_O.N: Oh and i peed on the floor again._

_SZ: Huh? Y..*touches the wet floor*..oh god! it's everywhere!_

_GT: Not over here. Thank you, Eruptor. *said Fire Skylander nodded, his body's heat evaporating any liquids near him*_

_Z0: Well, that's all fine and dandy, but who the hell is cleaning this mess up, we work here!?_

_GT: ...Kaos. _

_O.N: Intern! I'm going to go look for her!_

_Z0: You need to start treating the interns like people._

_O.N : ahahahah like people...good one Z0._

_SZ:...uh...P...Preview time!_

_O.N: Hold! We need to talk with the readers about today events, so readers as you all seen AJ had secrets of her own. but not as big as Warai!_

_Z0: Yeah...speaking of which, it was your idea for her to be this mentally scarring right?_

_O.N: No it was evil twin brother NerdOver*points to another overnerd wearing a moustache and monopoly guy hat*_

_N.O: Nah ratted out again nah!*runs away*_

_Z0: what the Fu.…_

_SZ: Don't ask...but yeah...Warai, or Diane as she likes to be called, is the culprit behind all the disappearances._

_O.N: Or something since the people that "vanished" are following her around._

_Z0: Yeah...that was one even I didn't expect._

_SZ: Yeah..and to top it off...she also has Xander, and the Darkloids on her side!_

_O.N: GT comment?_

_GT: ...Do you think I could Trap Diane using Traptanium?_

_O.N: No. Considering she escaped from something a lot tougher than that*covers mouth* oops almost spoil the big reveal._

_Z0: Well before O.N. ends up revealing what we have planned for the future lets get onto the preview._

* * *

**Jikai, Digital Schooling!**

**Risa: I'm the one who protects the student and the peace of the school. This is my duty.**

**Diane: Brave little girl, oh so brave not worth my time. Xander!**

**Xander: Very well, girl satisfy my hunger for power.**

**Risa: I won't. Behold, my family's legacy!**

**Next time: Duel 19: Shadow rising! Bass's hunger!**

**Bass: Itadakimatsu!**

* * *

_SZ: Hoo boy...hooo crap baskets!_

_O.N:...i shat myself and peed again!_

_GT: *a note on the floor reads 'Gone away because ON won't stop acting like Boomstick. GT'* _

_O.N: I'm not acting like Boomstick. I do this all the time when I'm scared! Bass is scary! So is Five nights at Freddy's!_

_SZ: Hai!_

_Z0: Well looks like we will have to wait till next time true believers. _

_O.N: I'm O.N ladies man and bachelor and I AM THE HYPE!...though I/ need to change my pants_

_Z0: I'm Kamen Rider ZER0, and don't worry, O.N.'s harmless. _

_SZ:..A..and I'm Seanzilla115...and…*puts armor on*to Smashville and Hyrule!_

_O.N: Now who wants to help me get out of these dirty pants…*sees everyone gone*...umm...guys?...Guys? don't leave a comrade in his filth!_

_*CLICK!*_


	19. Shadows Rising! Bass' Hunger!

_Z0: *Walks in with new script in hand* Yosh...okay Minna I just finished up the new...script…*notices the place is empty* Oi Minna!? _

_Vegeta: Are you looking for a robo-hog, a Megaman and an idiot in blue armor?_

_Z0: Vegeta?! Ah...where are those idiots?_

_Vegeta: Whining about Sol somebody._

_Deadpool: They're bitching and complaining about Ragna the LameEdge losing._

_Z0: Ah! Still?! Come on am I seriously on my own this time?_

_Deadpool: looks like it. a...why do I smell something burning?_

_Vegeta:*tells Z0 to hush as he lights Deadpool's head on fire*_

_Z0: Well I guess I have no choice but to take care of the story on my own till the others get back, well nothing to be done I guess. _

_Vegeta: Start the damn disclaimer!_

_Z0: J you heard the man._

_J: *pushes Vegeta off screen* Roger! Ore no Disclaimer Marker system!_

_Disclaimer: We stake no claim on the series Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the shows used in the creation of Oc Decks, but we do have claim on the handful of OC characters within this story and the concept of the decks but other then that no legal rights are owned by us. _

_Vegeta: Did that bitch just shove me?!_

_J: I am just myself*J blocks Vegeta from the screen* Sa begin the story! _

* * *

"**Greetings. I am Diane. You formerly knew of me as Warai, the happy idiot girl that lived in Slifer," **Diane greeted, **"But I have also been the culprit behind the kidnappings, and I've been doing that for a long long time...until fucking Victor and Kenji-tachi decided to stick their damn noses in!" **she snapped, **"Seriously! I was minding my own business but noo some idiot brats wanted to play hero!...Oh god. I'm talking to myself like some low rate villain!"**

"Oh...you noticed it too," a voice spoke as Warai.,..no Diane looked to see Xander.

"**We should put a freakin bell on you."**

"Humph. So what do you plan to do about Raito-tachi?" he asked jokingly.

"Not a damn thing."

"But can't they expose you?"

"With what evidence?" Diane asked, fully getting rid of the demonic voice she had.

"You think even if they can't expose you they'd stop? It's like you said they are a bunch of wannabe hero's. They will come after you."

"Oh I have no doubt. I know Victor and Kenji's type their idiots, but now, and even if they came up with a plan...no one can defeat me...Atashi wa...muteki."

"Naruhodo…" Xander nodded his head in understanding, "Very well then. I will leave you to the voices in your head then."

"Don't say it like I'm crazy. I got bored with insanity after the 1000th time."

"I never meant to call you insane, but you are somewhat crazed."

"Not crazed lonely...extremely lonely." Diane frowned sitting back.

* * *

(Cue Ambiguous(Second Kill la Kill opening)

**Unmei no ito wo tachikitta sono saki ni**

**Senobi Shiteitanda**

**Kutsuzure darake no**

**Semai Sekai de**

**RUN AWAY wo areku**

**egao no uragawa**

**Kakushita tsumori de**

**Dakedo itsumo kimi ni wa**

**Minukarete shimatte ite**

**Konna no wa hajimete de**

**Tomadou kedo**

**Hoka no dare ni mo kikonasenai**

**Nandaka wakkanai**

**Atsusa ga mune wo kogasu kara**

**Unmei no ito taguriyoseta no saki ni**

**Ima atarashii yoake ga kuru**

**Omoi wa kitto hitotsu**

* * *

**Duel 19: Shadow rising! Bass's hunger!**

* * *

"Okay first; what?! Second; da fuck is going on?!" Sora snapped, freaking out over the events 2 hours ago.

"That is a difficult thing to explain…" Kenji complained as he put an ice pack to his head, "But I suppose it's just as it seems; Wa...Diane is the one who is behind all of the disappearances."

"You stabbed her in the chest and cut her throat and she shrugged it off!" Sora exclaimed, still freaking out till Ryusei slapped her, "First ow, second thank you Ryusei."

"I'm used to someone who often freaks out over things," He replied. "But still…to think such things were going on here and for them to develop this way."

"But she is right though...how is Warai still well alive?" Hikari asked, also scared.

"That is not something I can properly explain to you." Kenji replied as he lowered the ice pack, before he stripped the vest he wore off. "But in short, that...woman...is more or less physically immortal."

"No soul," Yami-Kiki spoke, nursing Raito's injuries from when Diane kicked him.

"Yes that also works," Kenji replied. "But that is not important right now."

"It is foolish boy, I know what she is and how she came to be." Yami-Kiki informed, "You could say me and her use similar methods."

Everyone soon stopped talking as a loud crashing sound was heard as Victor punched his fist into the steel wall beside him.

"I hope your insurance covers that," Shurei sweatdropped a little.

"Doshte…?" Victor asked, not looking up as he pulled his arm free.

"Eh?" almost everyone minus Yami-Kiki and Kenji pondered.

Victor then turned around before he went up and grabbed Kenji before shoving him against the wall, "Why...why didn't you tell me about this?!" he demanded.

"It was not my choice to make," Kenji replied calmly.

"It was mine," Yami-Kiki stated.

"My question still stands," Victor said with deep breaths.

"Simple: because she has her claws deep in you. You are a weakness for us all," Yami-kiki informed, "You've known her the longest. She's watched you the longest. She knows how to play you and you'll follow her will like a blind dog looking for a treat."

Victor let Kenji go as he stood up straight before he combed his hair back with his hands. "You're right….she is someone close to me...she's not my friend...she's like family to me…" he admitted as he looked at her. "But...you were stupid."

"How sad. The bond you believe in will never reach her. I'm sleepy...I used too much strength to keep her back...be careful swordsman, girls, rider-san, and you as well, Raito-sama," Yami-Kiki said, petting Raito's head before looking at Victor, "As for you...I doubt you'll be around when I return." with that Yami-Kiki fainted.

"Sama?" Raito blinked as he caught Kiki in his arms.

* * *

Back at the Disciplinary Squad's base, Risa was prepping all her currently supplies. Ever since that day..she vowed to take the person behind the disappearances to justice..and now that she found her..her determination was increased tenfold.

"...Hello Carn," Risa frowned, sensing someone in the room.

"Greetings...Risa," Carn's voice greeted as he walked in.

"How long?"

"Hmm?"

"You know what I mean you piece of trash."

"Oh that...I honestly thought I was doing a good job of hiding it." Carn admitted as he walked in, "But then again, hiding things from you are near impossible. What would we expect from the cold soulless efficient machine queen?"

"..."

"Are you going to Diane-sama?...Don't. You're not worth her glorious time." Carn said with a dramatic pose. "But then again one such as you are not even on her list of worries...Then again, no. In fact, she has delegated you to one ranked even lower than I," he added.

"Just take me to her. You can't stop me...but you're not gonna miss out on my attempts, aren't you?"

"No...you're not even worth my time," Carn admitted, "But Diane-sama has given me the free time to find something of fun to do," he went on. "Come now...tell me honestly Risa. Did you think that the simple forced you amassed could stop her? You even left the strongest person you know out of the loop. So very very sad really."

"This is ...my job and my duty."

"Hahahaha!" Carn laughed, "Ah, that's all you have? Really?" he asked before he developed a disgusted and disappointed look. "You disappoint me Risa really you do. Your elder brother would have done things more efficiently. He would have been much more entertaining!"

Before Carn knew, he was slammed against the glass window as it shattered, cutting hsi face badly.

"Do not bring up my late brother…" Risa warned, her voice cold, emotionless..and promised one thing..death.

"Heehehehe…" Carn giggled as Risa saw his face and looked in shocked.

"...So...you're like her."

"Ah one of her gifts," Carn spoke, "But I say it again, how very...disappointing." he repeated, "Everything you've done, everything you will do will never be as good as him or even the others. You would be better off hiding behind Victor like that time!"

"I'm done hiding…." she said softly.

"Oh finally an interesting response," Carn spoke as he wiped some blood off his face. "But still not enough. You will not be as good as them, and you know this. You can't win this battle by scaring people this time! You can't win by having your Senpai kick people! So I will ask again show me your interesting conviction!?"

"I will," Risa assured, "But first, I have a stop to make."

* * *

"Okay. I couldn't sleep at all last night," Sora yawned as everyone gathered in the living room.

"Same," Hikari nodded sadly.

"Mou...why did something like this have to happen?" Ryusei complained, still not fully understanding everything.

"It was more or less mine and AJ-san's fault." Kenji said.

"Victor's still refusing to come down too." Sora added.

"Well I know I'm not well versed in what's going on, but could you blame him? He is the one who was closest to Warai, and then that other Kiki straight told him he's useless." Ryusei spoke up.

"Y...yeah…" Raito nodded, his mind elsewhere at the moment.

"Raito? Are you alright?" Hikari asked.

"Huh? oh..yeah.." Raito replied, though Hikari wasn't convinced.

Soon, a knock on the door was heard.

"AHH! She's here!" Sora screamed, jumping into the nearest person's arms.

"Sora-san?" Ryusei asked as he was more confused.

"I'll get it." Kenji offered as he went to the door.

"Makai Kishi-san..." Risa's voice called out.

"Stop callin me that." Kenji replied as he opened the door. "I have a name...respect that women."

"Hai hai...may I come in?"

"May as well." Kenji said moving to let her in.

"I came to check on all of you. Have any attempts on your lives been made yet by Warai?"

"No…" Kenji replied as the others agreed with him, "but... Victor...he's not in the best of shapes at the moment. He refuses to leave his room."

"May I ask if all of you intend to stay at this academy?" Risa asked suddenly.

"Hm...why?" Kenji replied.

"The Disciplinary Squad...I'm positive Warai's been controlling them all from the beginning."

"Soka…" Kenji replied as he turned away. "So you're saying that you've lost your forces."

"More like they were never my forces to begin with...I was just playing a role Warai wanted me in because she found it amusing."

"So you mean that this whole time...she was really the one in charge?" Ryusei asked in shock.

"From the beginning...also Carn is like her."

"You mean a freaking unkillable thing?" Sora asked, a scared tone to her voice as she hid behind Ryusei and Hikari.

"I'm almost afraid, but I think her reach may even extend to the staff."

"I see…" Kenji nodded.

"So I ask again, do you all intend to stay at this academy?"

"Normally, I would reply 'that is none of your business'." Kenji replied. "But this time…" he added getting her utmost attention. "I will not be leaving. Is my reply. The reason is not for a form of vengeance of my obligation to Shinigami-Jiji, but because I have made irreplaceable friends that I cannot abandon."

"And the rest of you?" Risa asked.

"...I..I'm scared. I'm smart enough to admit that...but I want to save Gala," Sora said determined.

"I..I'm scared as well..but..if we leave Warai to her actions..who knows what she'll do," Hikari added.

"I can't turn my back because it's too dangerous. I want to help as many people as I can and if Warai has her way here…" Raito frowned, "I won't let her win."

"...A...ano..I...I'm in. I thought Warai-san was our friend..but…" Kiki paused before frowning slightly, "She was using us..she..she hurt so many people..s..so I'm in."

"...Soka, you all have good convictions." Risa smiled, "So then, I'll inform you all now...I'm going to the Abandoned Dorm."

"Eh?" they blinked.

"Oi, is that smart? Isn't Warai set up there or something?" Ryusei asked.

"She is," everyone turned to see AJ leaning against the doorframe nearby, "Rose Fairy just came back from scouting and she sensed that Diane is there."

"She's not threatened by any of us. She won't leave it just because we know her secret." Risa said, "All we are is prey."

"Well, it seems we'll need to show her that her prey can eventually turn into the Apex Predators," AJ narrowed her eyes.

"I see…" Ryusei nodded.

"Hai...demo…" Risa started as she walked towards AJ and chopped her in the neck knocking the southern belle out.

"Oi!" Ryusei shouted as he went to catch AJ before she hit the floor.

"Now, because you prevented that she's wake up in half an hour." Risa sighed.

"Should you be knocking your friends out like that?" Ryusei asked as he shot up.

"She thought she was coming with me, she thought wrong."

"Oi! You can't seriously be thinking of taking her on all alone are you?"

"...If I do not return…" Risa paused as she turned her back to them, "Inform the headmaster to initiate Plan Delta. Kiki Muto, if you would be so kind...tell Mitsuru I'm sorry," she said as she turned towards the door, "...and one last thing...tell Victor-san...sayonara."

"..." no one had any words as Risa went out the door.

* * *

Unknown to anyone downstairs, Victor had come out of his room. He stopped at the stairs as he heard everyone talking. Tears stained his face as he realised the conviction of his friends and of Risa.

"Mina…" he sobbed.

* * *

"...zzzZzzzz." Diane snored, sitting on her chair.

"Sleeping at a time like this….?" Xander asked, "Her alter ego is truthfully no different than her base personality."

"How dare you, cur," a voice stated as Xander looked up to see Carn.

"Ah the creeper." Xander added looking at him. "So you even watch her as she sleeps?"

"Yes and she offers great reward to her followers, you could be granted things greater than the Black Shadow if you devote yourself to her."

"I refuse." Xander responded, sending a glare at Carn. "I work with her because she is strong. All I care for is the power I can gain from working with her. But if her ambitions fail, I won't hesitate to give that final push to her demise."

"You lowly dog!" Carn snapped as he whistled and Diane's legion emerged out of nowhere, ready to fight Xander.

"You are the kind I hate the most, Carn," Xander continued, "You follow orders so blindly, you will always be nothing but a worm. I will enjoy watching as you fail."

"A worm huh?" Diane voice boomed as with a snap, Carn panicked as he started to decompose.

"Diane-sama, please! Mercy!" Carn panicked.

"So my point is proven," Xander replied seeing this, "You will never be able to stand on my level. You choose to submit, so a worm like you should only stare down at the earth you crawl upon. You have no right to stare upon one standing as high in the heavens as I."

"The heavens are no place for one like you, Xander-kun," Diane said as he turned to look at her, "You and Bass can only live and grow strong in the darkness I offer you."

"Hmph...then I shall turn the heavens into a realm of darkness so that I may grow stronger, and so that I never have to crawl upon the ground with worms like this." Xander replied.

"Carn is just a dog. He was more worthless when i met him, and when I made him what he is, he became ten times worthless. I keep him for amusement…" she started as she walked towards Xander, "But you? I like the dark in your eyes. It makes me excited~"

"I'll say this again; I work with you because you are strong. But the second you lose that power, I will be sure to devour you and take that power for my own," Xander replied as he turned to leave.

"Tch. You're so hard to please, Xander-kun~" Diane giggled.

"Diane-sama, we have an intruder!" Diane turn her attentions to Bloom and Babs.

"Hm...So soon…? They didn't even give me time to clean up for visitors," she sighed as she went back to her chair, "Honestly...I wanted to prepare a big feast~" Diane laughed.

* * *

Outside, Risa approached the door and place her Duel Disk on and loaded her deck.

'_Senpai...Nii-san...give me strength,' _Risa thought to herself, clenching her fist.

"So...you actually went off on your own." a voice spoke, catching her attention. "Ma...Risa-chan, you've always been hot-headed."

"..Why are you here?" Risa demanded, not even looking at the person who spoke.

"Well...you left without asking me my conviction." the voice said, revealing it to be Victor. "That's kind of rude, you know."

"Does a dog ask its master for a walk?" she countered.

"Risa-chan...you always were very snide. Your brother often worried about that, you know," Victor replied as he walked up beside her, revealing he wore a T-shirt and clutched a jacket in his hands, said jacket being a dark navy blue with a silver star on it's back.

"..." Risa frowned, "I regret my last talk with him."

"Ah, he knew that." Victor replied as he put the jacket on. "His last words to me where actually a message to you." he added as he fixed the jacket's collar.

Risa raised her eyebrow at that as she closely listened to what Victor had to say.

"He told me, 'I know I'm not the most observant guy in the world, but I know when I've upset my Kawai little sister.'" he chuckled. "'So Victor, tell her that I'm sorry for starting what I did, but don't let her think she's not at fault it was just as much her as mine. Also...tell her that she needs to lighten up, she thinks that I'm overprotective and annoying, but really I just want to get her ready for when I'm not there to act as her shield.' More or less…" Victor told her.

"..."

"Hai hai...enough mushy stuff," a voice said as the doors open as Victor and Risa looked to see Carn.

"Oh, German dude." Victor smiled as he took a step forward. "How nice of you to come meet us!"

"Diane-sa…"

"Warai," Victor interrupted.

"Beg pardon?" Carn frowned.

"To me...she is Warai...the crazy chick who is like family," Victor replied, "Now shut up for a minute. This is my part to Risa-chan," he added as he turned around to face her, "You never asked me my conviction back, there you know."

"Again, does a dog ask its master for a walk? It does not; he does what he wants. I know your conviction, I know how you would answer if I asked it. It would just make me weak and rely on you."

"Baka." Victor snorted as he bonked her head. "That sort of thinking is what keeps you from becoming stronger."

"...Heh, as I predicted you'd say…" she started till clapping was heard.

"Seriously, save the mushy stuff and get in here!" Diane's voice snapped.

"Oi. I'm trying to talk here, so do me a favor and go twiddle your thumbs for a while!" Victor replied as he lifted a boulder and tossed it at one of the windows.

"Let's go inside, Victor...besides, I know the other reason you're here," Risa said, "So let's try and end this now."

"Well, I'm not sure you're a hundred percent right on why I'm here," Victor replied as he fixed his jacket, "But I think I've wasted enough time already," he added as he cracked his knuckles and began walking.

* * *

"Do you think we're cowards for not going with her?" Hikari asked Kenji.

"No…" Kenji replied. "The truth is I think it's best not all of us go." he said. "And there is nothing wrong with being scared."

"Kenji, you found Diane, so shouldn't death come and deal with her now?" Hikari asked.

"He would...but...he has no power against her unless he can be seen. That's why that time he came after you. You are aware of things others aren't. That makes you trouble for someone like him."

"What am I?" Hikari pondered before...

"Ugh...Mah head…" AJ groaned as she began to sit from from the couch, "...That gal done knocked me out, didn't she?"

"You fell like a sack of hammers." Ryusei replied.

"...Ah swear if she weren't in danger right now, Ah'd let Tytannial give her a proper lesson," AJ snorted.

"Well then what will you do?" Ryusei asked.

"...It doesn't matter," Kiki spoke up, getting everyone attention as she held herself, the Eye of Anubis blinking, "The shadows have come."

"Shadows?" Sora asked.

"You've been feelin' that as well?" AJ asked.

"It's another legacy...I can't be rid of."

"True," AJ noted, light rubbing her lower right arm.

"Alright then...so what exactly is going on?" Ryusei asked as Kenji grabbed his sword.

"...Diane...She's from a dark place...someplace she shouldn't have ever escaped from. Not even the dead should be able to leave." Kiki explained, "She's from the Shadow Realm."

"She must have made some sort of bargain then," AJ noted.

"A bargain? With what exactly?"

"You have no idea how wrong you are," Kiki sighed, "It's worse than that; she's worse then a familiar."

"Hey. Y'all done better apologize t' Black Rose Dragon fer that there 'familiar' insult," AJ frowned, "She's a guardian."

"It's not my fault she was offended," she said as Kenji literally put his foot down.

"Continue explaining." he stated.

"...Hai." Kiki nodded, "If she was in the Shadow Realm that long, she should've been either erased or absorb completely. But something help her hold on, something kept her from fully being consumed. She must've went insane and became normal...then insane again in an endless loop."

"That explains a lot of things." Kenji noted.

"But for her to be back here and not mark...means she eventually became a demon. That's the only way she could escape and keep her personality and whatever she used to held on to...she didn't find it...so the rest is history."

"Oi. I'm not the only one not beleiving that much right?" Sora asked.

"Really, a demon…? is that even... well, possible?" Ryusei added.

"...Yes...it is."

"'Course it's possible. Mah Black Rose Dragon told me 'bout how th' dead can come back with dark powers," AJ informed, showing her Synchro Monster.

"If you want further proof…" Kiki sighed, focusing a little as she created a wall of shadows.

"Woah!" Ryusei stated as he fell back in his chair.

"This is where Warai...no Diane of today originated from. She must've lost a shadow duel and sent here. Now she's back."

"Y'all mind puttin' that away?" AJ hissed, clenching her lower right arm, "It's kinda makin' this here mark I was born with start burnin'."

"Gomen, but they need to see this...I want all of you to listen closely." Kiki advised as everyone heard wailing and moaning from the shadow wall.

"Such darkness...such Inga…" Kenji said as he stared at it intently.

"So many lost souls, so many regrets, inga...this darkness has been misused even by my own family once we started our punishment games." Kiki said closing her hand making it vanished, "For Warai to live in there and return... She has great power, but at the cost of her soul, her humanity, but to keep her emotions…"

"I believe a quote once said, 'sometimes humans can be more evil than any demon,'" Kenji quoted, "The truth of the matter is that she holds a dark power. How she kept her emotions leaves little concern."

"She could be fakin' them," AJ pointed out.

"Stop acting like you know. She can't fake emotions, and she can't laugh without grinning like a madman, I can sense it clearly; she has her emotions...If she didn't, she wouldn't have memories."

"...Memories.." Hikari blinked as she recalled a picture of a girl that looked like Warai when they investigated the abandoned dorm, "...Masaka...Kenji, did Diane have any relatives?"

"From what I read of the file. Yes she did have siblings."

Hikari then showed everyone the picture of the girl who looked like Warai.

Kenji took the picture as he looked it over. "This girl looks just like her, she must be one of the siblings in her file."

"She had this in the basement. She must've been important to Warai...I'm sure of it." Hikari said before Kenji ran off with the picture, "Kenji?!"

"I have an idea...I need to catch Risa now!" he called back as he ran off at an unbelievable fast speed.

* * *

"Vicky, you came to see me, I'm soooo glad!~" Diane giggled as Risa and Victor arrived, "I think I'm a little turn on too!"

"Ah, still the flirt as ever," Victor replied, not as angered as Risa expected him to be.

"And you just like I imagine that you don't hate me at all do you?" Diane smirked as Victor chuckled.

"Exactly, I don't hate you." Victor said as he took a few steps forward. "Truth be told, I don't think I could ever hate you."

"And so you know there only two options: you either submit yourself to me or leave."

"Chiga!" Victor called, "Did I ever tell you about the time I passed my first years midterm by choosing all C?" he asked.

"And I chose all A's. What's the point?"

"Simple...it's true I can never hate you...but I will not go with A or B, but C or no choice." he replied as he fixed his new blue jacket. "You know I think I make this color look good."

"Vicor..focus," Risa frowned.

"Hai hai." victor nodded. "Warai! I'm not going to join you, and I'm not going to leave." he said as he pointed at her dramatically. "I'm going to stop you."

"..." Diane frowned at that, "You have so much potential in the darkness."

"Possibly…" Victor chuckled, "But...I've seen the merit to both of them, and I think I like having light behind my back." he chuckled.

"Tch. Disgusting worm," Diane growled, her anger clearly showing as she emitted shadows.

"Warai-chan...can I ask you something?" Victor asked.

"My name is Diane…." She snarled, crushing her arm rests on her chair, "Warai never existed!"

"Hm...no, I have to disagree with that." Victor countered, "She was real, even if she is a fake persona made by you. My memories of the times I laughed with her, the times we got in trouble together... all those make her real to me. So I will keep that in mind as I stop you. And when I'm done, then I'll cry and let it all out!"

"Who in the name of Satan do you think you are?!" Diane snapped at her boiling point.

"Hm...ore wa Victor Starjune," he answered as he cracked his knuckles. "And I'm not an ordinary human!"

"Oh? What are you then? A Signer? a reincarnation of a Duel King? A Barian? What then?!"

"Ore wa ore ga!" Victor added. "My backstory is one that I'd rather not tell, but I will tell you this much; I will never be considered a real human. I'll always be an abomination, but yet I will fight you for the sake of humans. And no matter how idiotic that sounds, it is my conviction!"

"...How...how could someone disappoint me so much…." Diane snarled, gritting her teeth so hard they bleed.

"Funny...That's all I've ever been to people; a disappointment. But that's mainly because I enjoy pissing people off who expect me to do something I consider wrong!"

"You were supposed to understand me.." she said softly and only Victor caught that.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong; I do understand." he replied softly.

"No, you don't." at that, Warai blasted Victor in anger, "None will unless they go through my pain…"

"Victor!" Risa gasped as she glare at Warai, "Diane…"

"Oh you, you really think you can fight me?"

"No...but it's my duty to try." Risa answered.

"Ah, there it is again." Victor groaned as he flipped back to his feet a slight burn on his face fading away to nothing. "Ah man that makes the healing trick hurt you know."

"Gomen Victor, but I think you lost her," Risa apologized as Diane was fully enraged.

"Ah, I did." Victor replied as he began walking forward, but Risa stopped him.

"This is my battle."

"Ma ma ma….." Victor shook his head in disappointment. "That's where you're wrong again."

"_**No...She's right." **_Diane said in a demonic voice, _**"This little dragon dyke thinks she can storm into my place and challenge the Apex Predator? She's got another thing coming! XANDER!"**_

Xander then walked in as he stood between Diane and our heroes.

"_**Time for you to earn Bass's respect and feed him, you get Truesdale. If you lose? Well... Bass will have to find a new partner."**_

"Hai…" he said before he stared at Victor, "What about the idiot?"

"I want him to watch…" Diane started in her normal tone, _**"AS THIS TRUESDALE GETS EATEN!" **_she snapped as she raised her hand, causing the shadows to spread.

"What are you saying? I don't have to worry about Risa." Victor spoke as he began walking forward. "Risa, I'll leave this to you. I'm moving ahead." he said as he walked past Xander.

"Hai." she nodded as the shadows fully engulfed the area and all but Xander and Risa look impassively...actually for Xander and Risa, they found it suddenly hard to breath.

"...You ready?" Xander asked his opponent, pulling out a crimson and obsidian black Duel Disk as he slid it on before sliding his deck in it. _'What the hell is this place? Why does my chest feel heavy?'_

"I am…" Risa replied, panting as her duel disk entered duel mode, _'I can barely breath...my vision is getting blurry."_

"Good...now don't hold back..Because I want you to go full out," Xander stated as he activated his Duel Disk.

"V...very well..."

"Duel!"

**Risa: 4000**

**Xander 4000**

"As my sign of respect, I'll allow you the first move." Risa informed.

"Fine," Xander nodded slightly as he drew his sixth card, "I summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight in Attack mode."

In a small flash a monster formed on the field it was a beast like man dressed in silver and gold colored armor with light blue spheres and lines across his greaves and his belt, his chest was adorned in silver armor that was gold plated over his solar plexus with two blue spheres over each pectoral his upper biceps were covered in golden armlets while his forearms were adorned in silver gauntlets with spikes extending from his elbows. He had a billowing red cape extending from his back.

**XX-Saber Boggart Knight: Beast warrior/EARTH/4/1900/1000/Effect: When this card is normal summoned, you can Special summon a level 4 or below 'X-Saber' monster from your hand. this card cannot be used as Synchro material except for the synchro summon of a 'X-Saber' monster.**

"Now I use his special ability to bring out another X-saber. So come out, X-Saber Airbellum."

Another flash occurred as a lion's roar was heard before the new monster landed on the ground, standing there in a crouch was a humanoid lion, he wore black pants and golden colored armor that was plated with bandages over his upper arms, his forearms were covered in gold and red gauntlets with three razor sharp blades extending forward from where his knuckles would be, just above where the back of his hands would be located was a black stone with a red X seen in the center. The Monster let loose another lions roar as it got into a read position to attack.

**X-saber Airbellum: Beast/EARTH/3/1600/20/Tuner/Effect: If this card inflicts damage to your opponent by a direct attack, discard one random card from your opponent's hand.**

"..Big mistake," Risa frowned, "Since you special summoned a monster, I can bring this out. Appear, Cyber Dinosaur!"

In a surge of electric energy a metallic T-Rex like dinosaur formed on the field it's legs where bionic with spiked pads over it's knees, with power lines along its thighs its arms were longer than normal and had sharp claws, it had a large pack with what appeared to be a generator inside it, it had a long mechanic tail with multiple perforations. The back of it's had multiple metal plates/spikes making a crest on the back of its head it had a large green eyes with a large jaw full of bronze teeth the mechanical dinosaur roared as it stomped the ground.

**Cyber Dinosaur: Machine/LIGHT/7/2500/1900/Effect: When your opponent special summons a monster from their hand, you can Special summon this card from your hand.**

"...hmph…"

"...what is it?"

"Nothing...I end my turn with two face downs," Xander stated as he slid two cards into his Spell/trap zones, "Your move."

"..Very well," Risa nodded as she drew her next card, "..I play a card face down, and place a monster face down. With that, I end my turn."

Xander stayed quiet as he drew his next card, "...I end my turn."

"...Very well...it's my move then," Risa spoke as she drew her next card, "..i play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy one of your facedowns."

"..Activate Trap, Ring of Destruction," Xander spoke as said ring appeared around Cyber Dinoaur's neck, "With this, you lose your monster, and we both take 2500 points of damage...or so it would seem. I activate Ring of Defense to block the damage."

Within a matter of moments, the bombs on the ring went off as it exploded, destroying Cyber dinosaur.

Xander smirked slightly before frowning when he saw the smoke clear, revealing Risa with her own Ring of Defense.

"I had a feeling you'd try something like that, so I had my own Ring of Defense prepared just in case," Risa explained, "Now, since you have two monsters on the field while I have none, I can Special Summon Cyber Dragon!"

In particles of light, a metal creature appeared in a roar. Its body was serpentine in shape and was made of a metallic material with a pair of bendable pipes connecting its neck to the lower jaw of the creature while a blade was on its tail. Its yellow optics flashed once before roaring once more.

**Cyber Dragon: LIGHT/5/2100/1600/Machine/Effect: If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand).**

"But I'm not finished. Next I reveal my facedown monster, Cyber Dragon Drei!"

A more streamlined version of Cyber Dragon slithered out of a portal. Near the middle of its body was a guard resembling a space shuttle while its tail ended in a tri-pointed tip. Neon yellow energy trimmed multiple areas of its body as it roared.

**Cyber Dragon Drei:LIGHT/4/1800/800/Machine/effect: When this card is normal summoned, change all 'Cyber Dragons' you control to level 5. During the turn you activate this effect, you cannot special summon except for Machine type monsters. if this card is banished, target 1 'Cyber dragon' you control; it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn. This card's name becomes 'Cyber Dragon while on the field and/or graveyard.**

**Cyber Dragon Drei: Level 4-5**

**Cyber Dragon: 5-5**

"Now, I create the Overlay Network!" she continued.

With that, the two machines glowed before turning into condensed spheres of light. The spiraled together into a black vortex. From it, a massive black and silver blur emerged. The blur spun around them before settling on Risa's side of the field. Its body was primarily made of black metals with silver metals added in. Its torso was bulky and exposed a neon red energy core while neon red energy glowed in multiple areas of its massive form. The head of the beast resembled a more demonic version of Cyber Dragon's head with added black, jagged metals and gold lightning bolt-shaped spikes that decorated its head and down its spine. It spread its massive metal wings out and roared.

**Cyber Dragon Nova: LIGHT/Rank 5/2100/1600/Machine/XYZ: 2 Level 5 Machine-Type monsters/Effect/ Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 "Cyber Dragon" in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can banish 1 "Cyber Dragon" from your hand or face-up from your Monster Card Zone; this card gains 2100 ATK until the End Phase. If this card in your possession is sent to your Graveyard by your opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon 1 Machine-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck.**

"...Am I supposed to be impressed?" Xander frowned a little.

"You should. For now I remove one of its Overlay Units and revive that same Overlay Unit - my Cyber Dragon!" Risa declared as Cyber Dragon Nova ate one of its Overlay Units, its wings shining before releasing a pile of metal that reformed into Cyber Dragon, "And now I banish the Cyber Dragon I have in my hand to increase the attack of my Cyber Dragon Nova by 2100!"

**Cyber Dragon: 2100/1600**

**Cyber Dragon Nova OU: 2-1**

**Cyber Dragon Nova: 2100-4200**

"Now Cyber Dragon Nova, destroy Airbellum with True Strident Stream! Cyber Dragon, attack with Strident Blast!" Risa ordered.

Both her dragons roared before going on the attack. Cyber Dragon fired a neon blue beam from its jaws that slammed into Airbellum, destroying it. Beside Airbellum, Boggart Knight was bathed in a neon red energy blast from Cyber Dragon Nova, destroying it as well.

**Xander: 4000 - 1200**

"Ohh," Diane winced, "Gomen Xander-chan, but looks like you're the first to get a penalty."

"...Nan…" he began before he held his head in pain, "Gahhh!"

"Eh?" Risa blinked, "What's wrong with him?"

"Victor, do you remember how you came to the school?" Diane asked with a sinister grin.

"...I…I...I...when did I come here?" he asked in shock, "Why can't I remember anything?"

"Sorry. Should've mention this, but for every 100 lifepoints lost, say goodbye to 10 percent of your memories the important ones go first like your life, family and such."

"Grr…"

"What? You little bitches want to play with the big dogs, you play by our rules. This is the true duel system. You can't handle it?" Diane asked the two as Xander started panting more, "Oh yeah... I'm sure you two noticed it's kinda hard to breath in here, right? Well guess what? The longer you two are in here..the harder it gets to breath. and the more life points you lose makes it worse as the damage is real. So I'd be careful with direct attacks. Someone might die."

"Nani?!...Xander we have to stop!"

"...Why?" Xander shot back, shocking Risa.

"You're losing your memories, don't you care? Isn't there family you want to remember?"

"...If I lose my memories of them..it wouldn't matter."

"You're foolish...doesn't your life matter? Why would you go with Diane's methods?!"

"...Because it gives me a right to unleash my full potential," Xander stated, "Most of the duels I've had in my life are boring..which is why I resorted to using that other deck of mine...but...now I have a reason to use my true deck once more...and to unleashed the power of the card she gave me."

"Card? What card?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"Remember Xander...once you play it you're mine~" Diane giggled.

"...Are you finished with your move?" Xander asked his opponent, ignoring Diane for a moment.

"I end my turn with one card facedown," Risa informed.

'_**She is worthy! let me out! LET ME OUT HUMAN!' **_Bass's voice roared as darkness came off Xander.

'_Th..that darkness...what is it?' _Risa thought with wide eyes, "I..I end my turn."

"And mine begins," Xander stated as he drew his next card, "..I play Card of Sanctity, allowing us to draw until we have 6 cards total in our hands." He and Risa then drew until they had 6 cards in their hands before Xander gave a small, unnoticeable smirk, "..well..seems fortune shines on me."

Risa tensed as the dark aura on Xander grew.

"I play Monster Reborn to return Airbellum to my field! Next, I summon another Airbellum. But..they won't be around for long," Xander stated as both X-Saber beast returned to his field, "I play double summon, allowing me to summon once more."

"Kita kita kita KITA~!" Diane giggled, kicking her legs in the air.

"I sacrifice both my X-Saber Airbellums!" Xander declared as both his beast became orbs of darkness that sunk into the ground "From the underworld he knows no satisfaction, he devours all, he consume power he seeks the strongest he'll feast on your spirit!" at that a hand erupted from the ground like something buried was digging its way out, "Now come forth, Bass; the Black Shadow!"

A second hand joined the first, revealing both were covered in white gloves with orange, bulky armor on the lower arms. The rest of the body soon followed, exposing a young man in a pitch-black bodysuit, his head obscured by the black helmet with black and orange, bat-like fins on it. His bodysuit was also covered in a brown, tattered cloak, Risa barely seeing the orange boots with purple designs on his feet. On the forehead of his helmet was a crystal, four-pointed star. The figure tilted his head up to look directly at Risa and she shivered. Such...Such untold malice was held within his eyes while purple markings decorated the sides of his face.

**The Black Shadow Bass: DARK/8/3000/3000/Warrior/Effect: This card is treated as a 'Net Savior' while 'Net Savior Megaman' is on the field. When this card destroys another monster: Increase the ATK and DEF of this card by 200. When this card is destroyed outside of battle: Return this monster to the field during the End Phase of the turn this card was destroyed. This card can't be destroyed by Monster Card Effects. If 'Net Savior Megaman' is destroyed in battle while this card is on the field: Destroy this card instead.**

"_**Woman…" **_Bass spoke?! _**"Your name."**_

"...Th..that card..i..it just spoke…" Risa whispered,a look of complete shock on her face.

"_**Tell me your name now…"**_ Bass demanded once more.

"..r..Risa Truesdale."

"_**You were good enough that I wanted to come out...I'll commit you to memory."**_

"Now I place one card facedown," Xander stated, putting down a card in the spell/trap zone, "And end my turn."

"Wha…?"

"I said I end my turn, Truesdale," Xander frowned, "Make your move."

"Draw," Risa frowned as she looked at her hand, "Forgive me if you die." Risa apologized.

"Nani?" Xander blinked as Bass grinned in anticipation.

"Cyber Dragon Nova, attack!"

"..Activate Trap; Get Ability."

At that moment the attack connected and in an explosion it appeared Bass was destroyed.

"...I've won." Risa sighed in relief before hearing a pained cry from her Cyber Nova Dragon," Nani?!"

"It's not over. My trap prevent Bass from being destroyed, and negates any damage I would've took. Also.." Xander paused as the smoke cleared, Revealing Bass as he held one of his hands up, "it takes the monster that attacked him and use it as an equip card, allowing him to gain the ATK and DEf points of said monster."

Cyber Nova Dragon cried as Bass stabbed his hand into the dragon's heart.

"No!" Risa gasped as Cyber Dragon Nova roared in pain before it suddenly began to turn into energy as Bass began to absorb it. Bass then roared as his attack points rose.

**Bass the Black Shadow; 3000-5100**

"_**Delicious."**_

"No...my..my dragon…"

"..Is that fear I detect?" Diane grinned, "..I like it~"

"...is this truly your full potential, Truesdale?" Xander frowned, "how pathetic."

"...No...There's still something I can use." she said determined, "First I activate Card Destruction!"

"_**Oh?"**_ Bass smirked as Risa and Xander discarded their hand and drew the same amount they discarded as Risa smiled.

"Yatta...I activate Overload Fusion!"

"Overload Fusion?" Xander and Diane questioned.

"Yes. With this, I can fuse all the machines in my hand and Graveyard to bring forth a machine of darkness! Now come forth, Chimeratech Overdragon!"

"Nani?!" Diane growled as the ground erupted behind Risa, reveealign a giant, multi headed mechanical dragon.

**Cyber Dragon" + 1 or more Machine-Type monsters Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Fusion Summoned: Send all other cards you control to the Graveyard. The original ATK and DEF of this card each become equal to the number of Fusion Material Monsters used for its Fusion Summon x 800. Each turn, this card can attack your opponent's monsters a number of times equal to the number of Fusion Material Monsters used for its Fusion Summon.**

"When I used card destruction I sent Cyber Dragon Core, proto cyber dragon, Cyber barrier dragon and Cyber laser dragon to the grave." Risa explained, "And with Cyber Dragon, Cyber Dragon Drei and Cyber Dragon that gives me 7 machine."

**Chimeratech Overdragon: 0-5600**

"Next, I activate the spell card, rematch! With this spell, the battle phase starts again!"

"Do it..do it.." Diane grinned in anticipation.

"Battle!" Risa said with confidence, "End this once and for all! Overstream burst!"

"Fool...Bass!" Xander ordered as Bass's hands merged into Cyber Nova Dragon, "when you attack me you forgot to do a certain thing."

"ehh?" Risa blinked.

"Remove your overlay unit, now Cyber Nova Dragon remove your overlay unit and summon Cyber Dragon!" with that the cyber nova dragon that came from Bass hand ate its overlay unit and summoned Cyber Dragon.

"Th..that's impossible! H..how is he using Cyber Dragon Nova's ability?!"

"Bass turned your monster into an equip spell card. It can use your monster's attack and effects...but the fault is yours for not using your overlay unit sooner."

"N..no…"

"Now Bass banish that cyber dragon and grow even stronger!" Xander ordered as Bass aborbed Cyber Dragon.

**Bass The Black Shadow: 5100-7200**

"Now counterattack with Cyber Dragon Nova's power! True Strident Stream!"

Cyber Dragon Nova then roared as it blasted its attack at Chimeratech Dragon's engaging in a beam clash. However, Nova's beam was easily beating Overdragon's as the blast was pushing its attack right back at it. ultimately the beam struggle was won as Nova's attack pushed its way down Chimeratech Overdragon's throat...well one of them. Overdragon roared in pain before it exploded, the resulting shockwave sending Risa flying back

**Risa: 4000-2400**

"Time game, Risa. Do you have any siblings?"

"...of course I d...umm...eto...do I?" Risa asked in horror.

"Do you remember those two?" Diane grinned pointing at Babs and Bloom.

"...who are they?" Risa asked as Diane laughed insanely.

"Oh this is priceless!"

"I can't breath…" Risa panted as she held her chest, "It hurts...everywhere."

"Xander, put her out of her misery."

"..I activate the spell card last strike before the battle phase is declare over my monster can attack again but in exchange it gets rid of its equip cards." at that Bass removed Cyber Dragon Nova as his attacks reverted to normal, "Now Bass..end it."

Bass then floated towards Risa and lifted her up and grinned.

"_**Arigato. You fed me something delicious, and made this a fun exercise, Risa Truesdale. I'll remember you," **_Bass said and before Risa could respond Bass's arm impaled her chest.

"Gah!" Risa gasped, her vision going as blood began to drip from her mouth, _No..th...this..can't be...s...sen...pai...Mitsuru..wait..who are..senpai...whose Mit..su...ru?'_

* * *

Mitsuru was sitting on her chair about to drink tea when a picture frame broke.

"Hmm?" Mitsuru blinked as she turned to see the broken pic, which was of Risa, only her face was torn.

* * *

***SMASH***

"Ahh!" Sora scream jumping into Ryusei's arms again," What was that?!"

"It sounded like glass breaking," Hikari noted, "Like..a picture frame.." she stated, no one aware the picture of Risa was damaged.

* * *

Xander looked at the Truesdale who stare into the ceiling her eyes void of life.

"So how it feel to be a killer?" Diane asked Xander.

"...Nothing…"

"Good. Welcome to Shadow Realm 101...don't feel anything," Diane grinned as the shadows vanished and Xander went up to Risa's body and knelt down, "...What are you doing?" she asked as Xander closed Risa's eyes.

"Paying my respect to a worthy adversary."

"You still have much to learn." Diane said lifting up Risa's body.

"What are you doing?" Xander asked.

"Delivering a message."

* * *

"You think Risa beat Warai?" Shurei asked looking out the window.

"..No..otherwise she'd be back by now…" Kiki informed.

"Yeah, and I'd be six feet under," Warai?! said, suddenly sitting next to Raito.

"AHHHHH!?" The group screamed in surprise as they moved back from the insane pinkette.

"Hi, Slifer brats," Diane/Warai giggled.

"..What're you doing here, Warai?" Raito frowned, having calmed down as the group glared at her.

"First of all; my name is Diane. And second; I wanted to deliver a message."

"A message?" Sora blinked before Diane snapped her fingers and Risa body fell out of nowhere and landed on the table.

"R..Risa-san?" Kiki gasped as everyone looked at the hole in Risa chest right where her heart should be.

"No!" AJ gasped before glaring at Diane, "You no good…!"

"Oh, it wasn't me who killed her; it was Xander-kun~" Diane answered, "If I did it, there wouldn't be a body." she giggled before blocking Black Rose Dragon's attacks, "Okay, seriously? Trying to talk here."

"Down, girl," AJ ordered, earning a glare from her dragon, "Ah ain't happy with it either, but stand down fer now. But if'n she tries something, don't hold back like y'all are doin'."

"No. I won't try anything. My game doesn't start till the next full moon, so I'm warning you all now :get out of here if your scared...I'm not going to hold myself back for long. If you try to fight me, you'll end up like Risa here. And AJ? I'll send Babs and Bloom after you especially."

Black Rose let out a roar as she attempted to attack when AJ's knight appeared, holding her arms out. Black Rose frowned at the Twilight Rose Knight before snorting and standing down again. AJ nodded at her knight, who curtsied in return before glaring at Warai.

"Your knight is smart, considering my back up," Diane stated as figures shrouded in darkness appear behind her, but only seen by those with duel spirits. "So once more, piss off! I'm not interested in taking over the world, I'm not some villainous mastermind. All I want is to be me! The people you saw with me? Call them my family my sons, daughters cousins whatever their mine now."

"And to get them back?" Diane glanced over at Raito, "How do we get them back from you?"

"You don't. They're mine. they lost to me fair and square," Diane answered, "This isn't a negotiation. I came to give you all an out. Take it or leave it i don't care. Stay, and I'll eat you all, come after me and you are dead," Diane stated as she got up and kicked Rias's body, "Just like this Truesdale dyke!"

"...Then consider this mah response," AJ narrowed her eyes before snapping her fingers.

Black Rose's tentacle slammed into the ground near the figures shrouded in darkness, snarling at them in challenge. It then snorted before standing down beside AJ, growling at Diane.

"You Signers are so foolish," Diane frowned.

"So? Sanity ain't in th' job description fer a Duelist," AJ shrugged.

"I'll enjoy your suffering when Babs and Bloom are done with you," Diane stated as Raito went up to her.

"Those cards. What are they really? I never heard of Darkloids."

"...Well that's cause your spirit friends are keeping secrets," Diane grinned, "When your name comes up, Raito Volnutt...I'll savor your soul the most." Diane added with a sick smile.

Before anyone knew it, Diane jumped back into a shadowy corner and when they charge at it...she was gone.

"She's...gone.."

"Oh really? What tipped you off, genius?" Sora frowned.

"Quiet!" Kiki snapped suddenly making everyone look at her kneeling over Risa's body crying,"Things..are bad enough as it is...W...we don't..don't…" she couldn't finish as she continued sobbing, tears pouring from her eyes.

* * *

Victor was sent tumbling out of a shadow as he hit the ground hard. "Uhm….yup...that's going to take some time to heal up…" he groaned as certain parts of his body actually began to glow.

"Victor!" he heard as he saw Kenji running up to him. "Victor what happened?"

"In short...I can't remember the event in question." he groaned as he put his hand to his head before another glow came from it. "Damn it!" he suddenly shouted.

"What?"

"I just remembered," he stated as he stood up, "Risa-chan…" he growled as he slammed his fist into a tree breaking it in half.

"Sometimes I wonder what you are Victor…" Kenji said seeing this.

"That's not important. What I am at the moment...the point is...Risa lost...and…" he started before he began choking up.

"Died like a bitch!" a voice laughed as the two looked to see Diane returning.

"I remember…" Victor spoke, "How I got here. I was trying to run away from a problem of my past, and ended up on a boat heading for duel academy," Victor explained as he tapped his head as he turned to face Diane.

"I did you two a favor and left Risa's corpse with Raito-tachi. If I were you, I'd go and stop them from calling anyone."

"Omai…" Kenji growled only for Victor to hold him back.

"Don't look at me. Xander killed her," she informed, making Kenji's eyes widened in surprise.

"He did…" Victor nodded, "So I'll be sure to leave handling him to you. Kenji." he spoke.

"Listen Victor. I make this offer again...come with me. You're better off in the darkness."

"Oi...can I ask you one thing?" Victor asked.

"What?"

"Why haven't I ever been one of your targets?"

"Because you belong in my 'family.' You belong in the darkness...You're just someone I rather make that choice on their own...plus you got lucky to never come up."

"Lucky...me. Hm...I'm never that lucky, the worst of things always happened to me," Victor explained with a nod of his head.

"Oh shut up! You belong in the darkness and you and Ginga know exactly why!" Diane snapped, "So stop pretending its not your home!"

"Oh..you mean him," Victor said calmly as a shadow formed behind him.

"I know everything about you, Victor. You belong with me," Diane frowned.

"Hm...possibly," Victor nodded his head. "But….I don't think it be very fitting if we both stood together as part of darkness."

"Grrr you are such a waste...fine. I'll consume you and your darkness," Diane frowned.

"You can go ahead...but all you'll taste is light. I'll stick with it, because I think it suits me better to stand by you as light instead."

"And to think...I thought you were special you little…" Diane started about to explode again till Kenji took out the picture Hikari had. "?!"

"So she was right...about this woman."

"Give...you give that back…" Diane whispered as she started tearing up.

With that Victor snatched the photo in his hand as he looked at it. He then walked up to her as he held it up for her to take.

"Here…"

"...Sa...sa...sa.." Diane uttered reaching for it before touching it only to back away. "..Put the picture down." she whimpered in a scared tone.

"...Very well…" Victor nodded as he put it down on the ground gently, "This belongs to you...They had no right to take it."

"...You...you did something, didn't you?" Diane asked, glaring at Kenji, sensing something wrong with the picture.

"I haven't the foggiest what you mean…" Kenji replied.

"You bastard...I can't even touch it anymore!..it..it hurts!" Diane cried.

"So you guys did something to it huh?" Victor asked picking it up again.

Kenji said nothing as he looked at Diane, "..Who is she?"

"...My sister...my one and only little sister...my smile...and she's gone."

"Oh…" Victor spoke as he looked at the picture. "So this is what she looked like...I must say I envy it."

"Don't you dare speak about her, Starjun!" Diane snapped., "You preach on about how I'm like your sister! You don't know the meaning of it or what its like to lose them! she needed me and i wasn't there!"

"You're right, I had no family…" Victor spoke, "I can only say what I think it's like to have siblings, parents...because at the end of the day...I am just a living science experiment."

"Yeah I did my homework." Diane frowned, "Its why I liked you. You craved what you didn't have I wanted to understand you but no you're nothing like me….You're just another fool, so listen up Starjun. You are my enemy….you will pay for breaking my heart and hopes for you. And you Kenji...I promise you this. Hikari will not be safe from me. I will show her a fate worse than death," Diane declared to the two, "And there is nothing either of you can do to stop me."

"Ah such a predictable line." Victor spoke up. "Not even worth my predictions." he added as he stood in front of Kenji. "But none the less it's wrong." he added. "Because you're wrong someone will stop you, it'll be me or someone. But somebody will stop you. You can call it foolish and idiotic, even pathetic. But this is something I predict."

"No there was one person who could've stop me." Diane said before sadly looking at the picture, "But she's gone." with that she vanished.

"Ah...once again wrong." Victor shook his head as he took the picture and tucked it into his jacket. "I'll hang onto this for you….I'll be sure to give it back to you once you can touch it again." he then looked towards Kenji who was walking back to the dorm and noticed the few trees sliced down, "Oi Kenji.."

"What?" Kenji asked.

"I won't let her get to Hikari or the others…" Victor replied. "Even if I do have to embrace some darkness...I will make it so that no one has to lose a member of their family here ever again."

"..." Kenji just nodded as he held his chest. _"I envy that...that tone...it sounded just like him when...no I can't let myself be that crying little boy again...this time I also will not let others lose those important to them." _

* * *

"Mistress Mitsuru, do you require anything?" the Kaiba butler asked.

"...It seems I'll be returning to Duel Academy," she informed.

"So soon? why?"

"Something came up…" she answered, removing her eyepatch as her red eye glowed intensively... so intense that it colored the whole room red.

"...Very well then. Shall I prepare anything for you?"

"Yes; the prototype Red Eyes jet."

"Oh? So soon? But it is still in the testing phase."

"Was that a no?" she asked, her other eye shining blue

"...No madam."

"Good and hurry before 'that' happens." at that the butler panicked and ran in fear as Mitsuru glared at her reflection, "No one takes someone precious to me...no one."

* * *

_Deadpool: Shit just got real!_

_Vegeta: Tch..whatever. I would've beaten that pansy, not through a stupid Children's card game._

_Deadpool: Why cause even Goku could beat you in said cardgame?_

_Vegeta:...know what...fuck you.*flies off*_

_Deadpool: haha! Nappa owes me five bucks._

_J: Hmm Z0 left so i shall handle the preview but before i give the viewers a sneak peek does anyone have any favorite parts?*gets tackled by Taokaka*Nani? A cat?_

_Taokaka: Meow! Tao liked seeing that big metal dragon! It looked absolutely yummy!_

_Deadpool: I like the part when AJ got angry that southern belle is hot if i wasn't married and had a daughter man i'd tear her up!_

_J: Ignoring that!_

_Deadpool: i'm pulling a vegeta bamf!*teleports out of the room*_

_J: Preview systems activate!_

* * *

**Jikai, Digital Schooling!**

?: You...belong with Diane-sama.

Shurei: Why do I have the sinking feeling that I'm being watched?

?: Come with me to Diane-sama! It's where you belong!

Shurei: I will do no such thing!

?: Then let me show you where you truely belong!

**Next time! Duel 20; A Gem shining in the darkness**

Shurei: what...what is this power?!

* * *

_J: it would appear the one known as Shurei has something going on as well, and that title sound like a ripoff from the Toqgers. till next time i',...*gets dropkick by a tied up Z0* _

_Z0:*shakes gag off mouth* What the hell who tied me up!_

_J:...the one called Deadpool._

_Z0: J get me out of these ropes!_

_J: but first i must end the story._

_Z0: GAH! The story ended already! The others aren't even back yet!_

_J: I am Beet J Stag signing off but i also like to mention coming soon from my minions Z0, GT, SZ and O.N Ressha Super Hero Time!*the trains Red Ressha and DenLiner go by*_

_Z0: Omai...I never programed you to advertise that!_

_J: I do my own thing sayonara minna-san till we meet again*leaves*_

_Z0: Oi J….J...J!*Hops after the Buddyloid* _


	20. A Gem shining in the Darkness

_SZ:*walks in, covered in soot*... _

_GammaTron: *reading 'Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney' manga* What happened to you?_

_SZ: Don't ask..*licks my two fingers and uses them to put out the flame that was on hy hair while mumbling*Freaking Volga….he's awesome to play as, but he's a pain to go up against.*looks around*..where is everyone else?_

_Z0: Hm…*Pops head out of the ceiling* Sorry, I was fixing the AC system._

_SZ:...once it's fixed, crank it to high cold. I'm still warm after dealing with that darn Dragon Knight._

_Z0: you got it. I'll be right back then, someone hand me my wrench. *Sinks back into the ceiling* _

_SZ: Right...ugh..disclaimer._

_Disclaimer: We don't own anything in this story except our OC's, and OC decks that'll appear in this story._

* * *

Kenji was finishing gathering all the info his and Mitsuru Kaiba's sources gained on Diane as everyone gathered in the living room.

"So this is all you found on her?" Hikari asked Kenji who nodded.

"What's so good about her past?" Sora groaned, "She a psycho bitch. That's all I need to know!"

"...No...there's gotta be more to it.." Raito said as he went through a couple more papers.

"What else is there?! She's a psycho who's out for our blood so we can become her 'family'!"

"Knowledge is the greatest weapon in battle." AJ quoted.

"And here's another quote: 'The moment I come to know my enemy is the same moment I come to love them." Yami-Kiki stated keeping a lookout.

"...eh?" Sora blinked, "...how..how does that make sense?"

"Yeah I know that quote." Kenji said holding up a book called _Ender's game_, "It was a good read." he said giving it to Hikari.

"So what's in those files?"

"Diane...she wasn't anything like we know of her now or as we knew of Warai." Kenji began, "She was an orphan girl who at legal age opened and managed an orphanage all on her own."

"Eh?" everyone blinked hearing this.

"Indeed, the her of then and the her of now are essentially two separate people."

"She ran an orphanage…" Sora gawked.

"She was well loved, often adopting kids who were abandoned or lost their homes. She even took in run aways and hid them till they solved their problems and never took reward money." he went on as he pulled out several newspaper articles. "She was also known as a humanitarian."

"It's like I'm having a weird dream. This can't be Warai." Raito blinked.

"In a way you are correct, Raito." Kenji said as he pulled out several more papers. "Diane had to do multiple jobs to keep her orphanage running and her kids fed. She's been a plumber, a clown, a handyman...woman...pizza delivery she overworked herself for her family."

"You mean that girl that looked like her?" Raito asked, pointing to the picture of said person .

"Her and the kids that lived with her to her the orphanage wasn't much but it was a place for kids and the kids she helped were family even after some got adopted they still returned to help and play." he went on reading off a paper. "So this was who she was...until one day. She entered the Battle City Tournament. It's said she managed to get 7 locator cards and then she vanished."

"Vanished?" Ryusei asked taking the paper.

"The Shadow Realm; she was sent there." Yami-Kiki frowned.

"After months of missing, her orphanage went down the drain. The kids wered force back on the street and her building was torn down. Her little sister contacted a sickness. No one wanted to help her...she died on the streets." Kenji finished sadly as everyone heard a punch and looked at Victor.

"Victor-san…" everyone said seeing this.

"I'm fine...I just couldn't help but be pissed by that last part." he explained.

"Here's where Mitsuru Kaiba gave me something interesting around the time of Yusei Fudo; the relatives of the people who bought Warai's property were killed in brutal ways each on the birthday of Warai's sibling."

"The time of Yusei...Fudo…" Ryusei blinked. "Why then…?"

"She must've escaped at that time." Yami-Kiki offered.

"Care to fill those of us in who don't have shadow powers or a magic dragon tattoo?" Kenji asked.

"She held on for something. She survived the torture of the Shadow Realm, even then it would've taken a lifetime to escape so around the time of Yusei Fudo she got out of the shadow realm...either because of a weakness in the shadow realm or a powerful being awakening around that time."

"The King of the Underworld and the Earthbound Immortals," AJ informed, "One powerful being wouldn't have been enough, but so many in so little time would've been a perfect opportunity." she noticed the looks, "Black Rose Dragon kept mah ancestor's diary until Ah was able to summon her as a real being."

"Ah...all this magic stuff makes my head hurt…" Ryusei complained. "You'd think I'd know more about this stuff."

"Anyway after the last relative was killed there were no more murders...But on the next birthday, _that's _when the disappearance on this island occurred."

"So you're saying she killed people and then moved on to the kidnapping?" Sora blinked.

"Revenge first...then to fill the void." Kenji explained.

"I almost pity the fool." Yami Kiki scoffed. "She's clinging to a needless past and taking her rage out on others. She deserves to suffer."

"She has my little sister and my cousin, Raito Volnutt," AJ scowled, "If I wasn't a novice still in my powers, I would make sure she would suffer _worse_ than she had before."

"...Maybe," Victor replied.

"...That's not right…" Raito spoke, making the others look at him, "...To be sent to that Shadow Realm place for so long...she couldn't be with her sister one last time...she just wants a family again….but...something is making her go down this dark path...don't' ask but..I just feel it."

"You actually feel sorry for this monster?" Yami-Kiki asked confused.

"Raito...I understand your ideology...but at these times, we do not have the pleasure to be forgiving." Kenji spoke as he stood up. "If you truly feel this way...then you would only get in the way."

"..."

"...Isn't that a bit rough? Just..kicking him out like that?" Hikari asked.

"I'm not kicking him out." Kenji replied. "I'm saying...that if he is not strong enough to do what is right...he best stay back."

"Agreed. I am not going to protect you forever." Yami-Kiki informed Raito.

"...I'm going for a quick walk.." Raito sighed as he stood up and began to leave, "But...one thing still puzzles me...how do you suppose Warai managed to get out of the Shadow Realm?"

"...Well there was some demons out when mah ancestor Aki was around. Like Dark Signers, some time traveling duelist, and a whole lotta mess like altering time and such. They caused a lot of damage, walls tend to break...Ah'm figurin' one o' them indirectly helped her get out."

"...That's not it...those Net Master Cards she has…"

"Huh?"

"There's something about them that I don't like…" Raito stated as he began to leave, _'And I have a feeling Megaman and the others know more about these...Darkloids...'_

* * *

(Cue Ambiguous(Second Kill la Kill opening)

**Unmei no ito wo tachikitta sono saki ni**

**Senobi Shiteitanda**

**Kutsuzure darake no**

**Semai Sekai de**

**RUN AWAY wo areku**

**egao no uragawa**

**Kakushita tsumori de**

**Dakedo itsumo kimi ni wa**

**Minukarete shimatte ite**

**Konna no wa hajimete de**

**Tomadou kedo**

**Hoka no dare ni mo kikonasenai**

**Nandaka wakkanai**

**Atsusa ga mune wo kogasu kara**

**Unmei no ito taguriyoseta no saki ni**

**Ima atarashii yoake ga kuru**

**Omoi wa kitto hitotsu**

* * *

**Duel 20: a Gem shining in the Darkness**

* * *

It was the next morning, and the group was still in a state of unease**, **especially after what happened with Risa.

"Okay that's it! I'm gonna ask...what are we going to do with her?" Sora asked, pointing to Risa's covered body.

"I'd say get the doctor..but...I think that's pointless at this point," Hikari sighed.

"Well, isn't it disrespectful to just leave her as is?" Ryusei asked.

"..." Kiki looked at Risa sadly, "Mitsuru-nee will be enraged."

"Well, no sense keeping this a secret." Kenji replied. "We may as well tell her."

"Actually...I called her last night..her butler said she was on her way here." Raito paled.

"Wait...butler?" Ryusei blinked.

"You do know the Kaibas are rich, right?" Sora blinked.

"The who?" he asked.

"..." Sora just facepalmed at that. "Do you know the 45th president of the united states?"

"I'm Japanese why would I know that?" Ryusei responded. "Besides if it's not related to my bikes, I probably won't care much."

"...How did you even make it pass the writing exam?" Sora groaned.

"Umm, is this really the time to compare IQ? I got a 35% on the quiz."

"Again...is this the time for this?" Kenji blinked.

"Hey. I kinda need some way to forget that our lives are in danger here. Let me have this," Raito frowned.

"Okay." Kenji said as he slapped him. "Did that do it for you?"

"..It did...thanks," Raito answered, rubbing the spot Kenji hit him.

"..." Kiki looked at Risa and sighed, "I think we should at least move her to one of the rooms...whose idea was it again to leave her in the living room?"

"I was not here for this…." Kenji replied.

"Neither was I," Victor spoke.

"Hey...anyone seen Shurei?" Raito asked, making them all blink.

"Come to think of it….she's not hanging off Ryusei like she normally does," Sora noted, "Where…?"

A loud knocking was heard on the door before said purple haired beauty ran in, panting as her hair was a mess.

"Shurei-san...are you okay?" Ryusei asked.

"No! I woke up in the woods!"

"Eh?!" everyone gawked leaning forward.

"I must've sleepwalked again...I've been doing so ever since I met Diane."

"Sleepwalking?" Kenji blinked, "This cannot be a good sign given the timing...someone will have to make sure you don't leave your room again."

"Indeed. I woke up a mile away from that icky Abandoned Dorm!"

"Oh, that doesn't sound good." Victor groaned, "Okay...who's on Shurei sleepwalking patrol...I volunteer the new guy." he said pointing to Ryusei.

"Eh?"

"Not it," Sora raised her hand.

"Not it," Hikari went next.

"Not it," Victor and Raito added.

"Ah'd help, but ah'm gonna be busy," AJ stated.

"Umm..I...I guess I could help." Kiki stammered.

"Anyone even says my name and I'll hurt you," Kenji frowned, spooking everyone.

"...uh..I..I think i'll help as well," Raito offered.

"You just want to spend time with Kiki," Victor chuckled.

"Sh...shut it!" Raito barked, fighting back the blush on his face.

"Alright then...Ryusei, Kiki and Raito are on Shurei Sleepwalking patrol." Victor spoke with a clap.

"Good lets move on to the next problem then." Kenji replied.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" a figure asked as a meeting went on in the abandoned dorm.

"I sense something from some of these girls, something that reminds me of Diane-sama."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure...which is why I suggest we recruit one of them to Diane-Sama's family."

"...You sure that's a good idea?"

"Of course! It'd be really helpful. Plus...she's a really h.."

"Finish that, and I will rip your nuts off," a female figure frowned dangerously.

"Nevermind…" he squeaked.

"But still, what you say interests me," the first figure noted, "...See if you can get this person..if you can't...do not bother coming back."

"Right….I'll wait till she sleepwalks outside again." the figure sighed, getting up and left the room.

"...You honestly trust that pervert?" the female figure frowned.

"...So, we start a pool to see how fast he fails?" one asked, getting affirmative nods from the others.

"...Ugh...I'm in," the female figure sighed.

"Great...so who had 100 on him failing in the next few hours?" the leader asked clicking a pen.

"And we're sure we're not gonna get in trouble with this? Isn't that guy one of Diane-sama favorites?"

"Who cares?"

"Besides she's too depressed over that Victor ass, and is interested in that Xander dude." another said. "100 on him falling in an hour."

"100 on him losing in half an hour."

"Okay…." the one with a pen nodded.

* * *

"Xander, I wanna test you," Diane frowned, the two standing within a dark room.

"I refuse to waste time on nonsense," Xander scoffed, sitting down in one of te only two chairs within the room.

"You're gonna get your followers, bring them back here, and Duel them like you did Risa."

"I refuse." he said with a sigh.

"Repeat that."

"I said I refuse!" he snapped, slamming his feet on the ground. "It's not worth my time to fight such weaklings! Don't waste my time again!"

Diane then vanished and reappeared behind Xander, smashing his head against the table.

"Listen, you little shit. I am not in the mood. I want to see if you have what it takes...and the weak's duty is to be devour by the strong."

"I said that I refuse!" Xander growled as he pushed himself up with little effort. "It is pathetic to waste effort on weaklings. I only wish to battle the strong, so that I can enjoy devouring them!"

"Fine then," Diane frowned, snapping her fingers as Bass returned to her, "Then you won't be needing him."

"...Give...that back." Xander ordered with a growl.

"You refuse me, and I keep Bass," Diane countered, "I own you, weakling. I'm the strongest duelist on this island! You'll break your teeth trying to devour me...if you ever hope to be what you think you are, then do as I command or be devour like the little snack you are!"

"I think I was wrong." Xander spoke. "You are not truly strong." he scoffed. "You're nothing more than an overfed herbivore."

'_**Bad choice of words, foolish human,' **_Bass sighed.

* * *

"So do you trust any of the staff?" Raito aked, talking with Kenji.

"To be honest...no." Kenji said bluntly.

"You believe what Risa said that her reach has even gotten to the staff?"

"To be honest I wouldn't be surprised...but moreover, at the moment. I can not trust anyone other than us." Kenji replied.

"Should we go see the headmaster?"

"No." Kenji said. "If we informed the administrators then, we would only be adding fuel to the fire."

"..Good point."

"If we informed them, then they would confront her. Or they would evacuate the island or any other thing that could make things worse." Kenji replied. "All we can hope is that we can find a method of fixing this on our own."

"Right," Raito nodded.

"By the way aren't you on the patrol for Shurei's sleepwalking duty?"

"I am, but she and Kiki are chatting at the moment and stuff," Raito answered.

"I see…" Kenji nodded.

"Yeah…"

* * *

"..Wh...what?" Kiki blushed heavily.

"I said, do you like Raito more than a friend?'" Shurei asked.

"..A...ano...ano.." Kiki stuttered, "W...well…"

"...Well?" Shurei urged her to continue.

"...C...can we please talk about something else?" Kiki asked, hiding her heavily blushing face behind her hair.

"Well what did you have in mind?"

"..W..well..h...have you been h...having..strange dreams lately?"

"...Kinds like of a beautiful palace?"

"Palace?" Kiki blinked in confusion.

"Yes. I've seen this place I want to go to. I looks like a castle and there are 5 other figures with me.."

"It almost sounds...like a nice dream." Kiki replied.

"But here's the thing; thinking about it with you here...I remember a bit one of the figures was you."

"Hm?" Kiki blinked in confusion again. She tried to help make sense of it in her own mind, but she just couldn't.

"I am serious, dear. One of the figures looked like you…" Shurei added.

"Well...dreams often have hidden meanings…" Kiki said. "Maybe it means something."

"You even had this strange mark...somewhere…"

"...mark…" she blinked, now recalling her dream, "...masaka."

"Oi, Kiki! Your shift is over," Ryusei knocked at the door.

"Oh! r..right," Kiki nodded as she got off of Shurei's bed, "S..see you in a bit, Shurei-chan."

"Okay," she nodded as Kiki opened to door to see Ryusei carrying a tray of food.

"yo." he smiled as he walked in. "Oh I brought you a snack Shurei-san." he smiled.

"Thank you," Shurei smiled, "I am a bit hungry..."

"No problem…" he said putting it down. "Hikari made them for us, so I figured I'd bring you some." he explained.

"I see…" Shurei noted as she motioned for him to sit next to her.

Ryusei sat down as he handed her one of the snacks which was onigiri. "Here you go." he smiled.

"Thank you," Shurei nodded as she took the plate the onigiri was on, "..Ryusei? May I ask you something?"

"Of course." he nodded as he took a bite of one.

"...If I were within any danger..would you come rescue me?" Shurei asked, a small blush on her face.

"Of course." Ryusei smiled. "I know it seems cliche...but I want to help those I care for however I can. I may not be smart, but if you ever need me, I'll ride my bike there as fast as I can." he smirked taking another bite of his onigiri.

"I see…"

"Yeah...I...uh...Shurei-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Wh..why are you looking at me like that?" Ryusei asked a bit nervously as Shurei gave him a rather loving look.

"Why..whatever do you mean?"

"Ah...well...I don't know...when you look at me like that...my heart starts pounding very fast…" he said nervously.

"And?" She asked, moving a bit closer to him.

"Well...I guess I'm just not use to this kind of feeling...back where I came from people often think of me as a idiot...and well...I guess also cause before you guys...I never had people I care this much for…" he explained.

"Yes...and?" she asked further, her face moving towards his.

'...Uh…" Ryusei gulped, his entire face a beet red before he shot up, making Shurei fall face first into her pillow, "Raito! It's your turn dude!"

'_Ugh! so close!' _Shurei groaned as Ryusei left the room in a flash.

"What's wrong with him?" Raito blinked seeing only a blur of the white of Ryusei's jacket.

"Nothing..." Shurei grumbled, her arms crossed under her chest.

"Uh...Right…" Raito blinked. "Well I guess I'll just keep watch out here, Shurei-san," he replied closing the door.

"Right…" Shurei grumbled as she stood up, "Might as well take a shower before going to sleep."

* * *

=2 hours later=

"Hey. How're you guys doing?" Sora asked Raito, Kiki, and Ryusei, all three tired since it was near midnight.

"fine…" Ryusei squeaked.

"...What's with him?" Sora asked.

"Shurei was flirting with him," Raito said, "Trust me she's good at saying the right things."

"But Ryusei-kun is shy," Kiki added.

"...well..that's the pot calling the kettle black," Sora chuckled a bit, making Kiki blush a bit in embarrassment.

"Well at least she doesn't choose the answers for her tests using selected answer written on her pencil." Raito countered.

"Shut it or I'll tell everyone about the locker incident." Sora threatened, making Raito calm it.

"Locker incident?" Ryusei and Kiki blinked.

"...uh….I..I don't know what she's talking about," Raito denied.

"Am I the only one interested?" Ryuseiasked.

* * *

"..zzz...z…" Shurei snored in her sleep as she stood up and walked towards the window unable to open it, "Zzz…"

* * *

"Huh..anyone else hear that?" Raito yawned, having temporarily fallen asleep for a moment

"Nope…"

CRASH!

"Now I did!"

"Ah man." Ryusei groaned as he threw the door open.

"...she's gone." everyone blinked, seeing the smashed window.

"No time for stairs." Ryusei said. "This is stupid!" he shouted jumping out the window.

"...We'll take the stairs."

"H..hai…" Kiki nodded in agreement.

* * *

"zzz…" Shurei snored quietly as she sleptwalked through the woods.

"Shurei-San!" Ryusei shouted as he ran after her, "How is she still moving after jumping off the second floor?!"

"zzz…" Shurei continued to snore quietly, unaware of a lone branch accidentally tearing one of the straps of her night dress.

"Ah!" Ryusei cried covering his eyes. "I swear I wasn't looking!" he cried.

"M...me neither!" Raito cried out, covering his eyes as he and Kiki caught up with him.

"Zzz..." Shurei snored, instinctively taking out a sewing kit and fixing the tears.

"Ano...it's okay to look now."

"...Where was she keeping that?"

"Is now the time to question the logic in any of this?!" Ryusei cried as he ran faster he then caught up to her before grabbing her by her shoulders. "Whoa there." he said stopping her. "Shurei-san...come on wake up please…?"

"...Zzz." Shurei snored as she raised her hand and to everyone's surprise, shadows moved Ryusei out of the way.

"Nanja kore!" Ryusei cried as they tossed him into a bush. "Ahh…."

"...Shurei-san can use shadow magic…" Kiki gasped in shock.

"Ah...why does this shtick keep happening?" Ryusei groaned as he got out of the bush.

"zzzz…" Shurei's snooze bubble then popped as her eyes open, "Who's there?!"

"Shurei-san!" Ryusei called as he fixed his jacket.

"I know you're watching me!" Shurei shouted ignoring the others presence.

"Huh?" Ryusei blinked as he walked up to her.

"Come on out, you filthy stalker! I maybe a lady, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to protect myself!"

"Stalker?" the others blinked as they looked around.

"..There!" Shurei declared, throwing a sewing needle that grazed Raito before hitting the top of a tree.

"ahh! Ok ok! I'm coming out!" a voice shouted before a figure fell out of the tree, revealing a teen with messy wild black hair.

"Ah Kita!" the others all shouted.

"Shurei, I saw your darkness...come with me. You belong at Diane-sama's side."

"Huh?" Ryusei blinked. "Wait...who is this yaro?" he asked pointing at him while turning to Shurei.

"Hm…" Raito and Kiki shrugged in confusion.

"I am Diane-sama's favorite son!" he declared.

"..." the four just gave him blank looks at that.

"...I'm Fang! I've been with Diane-sama since the very beginning!"

"...who?" the four blinked, question marks appearing over their heads.

"You guys are asses!" Fang barked, his eyes blank and his teeth shark like before calming down, "Well it doesn't matter you never heard of me, I was around 25 years ago."

"Ah he's a creepy pedo." Ryusei said bluntly as Shurei hid behind him.

"Ughh! I'm physically the same age as you all!" he groaned.

"But you said 25 years ago...so you're an old man."

"Just be quiet! Diane-sama is nearly over a hundred years old! She's practically a granny."

* * *

"...achoo!" Diane sneezed, pausing from beating up Xander.

* * *

"...huh. He's got a point." Ryusei admitted.

"That is not the actual point." Shurei reminded.

"Yes. Shurei, you hold the same power as Diane-sama. You should join her."

"Can I hit him?" Ryusei asked. "I really want to hit him."

"You wouldn't be doing anything," Kiki spoke up, "He's physically stronger the way he is now, plus you be worn out doing damage that'll heal in seconds."

"Hm…" Ryusei nodded before he cracked his knuckles. "Worth it."

"Ryusei-san stand aside." Shurei said.

"Huh…?" he asked, turning to face her.

"He must be the one making me sleepwalk, and I hate the dirty woods. He's mine to face."

"Hm…" Ryusei nodded. "Okay." he said as he took his jacket off before putting it over her shoulders. "Alright, you deserve to take care of it."

"Thank you…" Shurei nodded before giving Fang a cold stare.

"..fine, then let's settle it with a duel. I win, you come with me," Fang smirked as he pulled out a pitch black, beast and demon themed Duel disk.

"And if I win..well, that will be for me to decide," Shurei stated.

"Shurei, catch," Ryusei said as he handed her his duel disk.

"Thank you, darling," Shurei nodded as she took the disk and strapped it on. She then pulled out a deck from her person and slid it into the Duel disk, "now than..4000 sound good?"

"Fine fine..let's just duel!"

**Shurei: 4000**

**Fang: 4000**

"Ladies first…" Shurei stated as she drew her sixth card, "I play a monster face down, and place one card face down, thus ending my turn."

"Hm...come to think of it, what cards does Shurei use?" Ryusei asked Kiki.

"N..not sure. I've never seen her duel," Kiki admitted.

"Hm…" the guys blinked.

"I..it's true. d..demo..from what I heard from hikari..sh..she's good," Kiki added as Fang took his turn next.

"...Hope you're ready, because I bring out Enraged Battle ox in attack mode!"

The ground soon began to rumble before it split open for a large Minotaur like monster to rise out of the ground. Its body was brown, and it was garbed in red and gold trimmed armor that covered its chest, shoulders, head forming golden horns, and a loin piece. It snorted as it let a look of pure rage form in its eyes before it grabbed a hand ax and swung it around before it raised it's arms and let loose a bovain like roar.

**Enraged Battle Ox: Beast Warrior/EARTH/4/1700/1000/Effect: If a Beast, Beast Warrior, or Winged Beast Type monster battles a defense position monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent.**

"Well that's a healthy steer," Ryusei commented, looking at the beast.

"Shut it! Battle Ox, attack her face down with Enraged Axe slash!" Fang ordered.

The Battle Ox roared again before it charged and slashed it's ax at the face down card, only for said axe to bounce back, as if it hit a hard surface. The force behind the monsters swing even forced it flying back and crashing into the ground in front of it's master.

"What?" Fang blinked as he saw the monster that send his flying.

Standing their crouched on the ground was a knight who was very thin and lanky in build, he wore silvery blue armor with sapphires embedded in it's chest, and the battle skirt around it's waist, it also had an oblong helmet atop it's head, its arms were spread out forming what looked like a mass of shimmering water but at the same time resembled a wall of pure sapphires.

**Gem Knight Sapphire:EARTH/4/0/2100/Aqua/Card lore: **_**His sapphire power commands the waters to protect him attacks. His comrades trust in his silent protection.**_

"Heh?" Fang blinked seeing this.

"A Gem Knight?" Ryusei gasped upon seeing this.

"I've heard of those cards," Raito spoke up, "They're kinda like Elemental Heroes in terms of fusions and stuff.

"Gem...it seems very fitting for Shurei-san…" Kiki quietly replied.

"Hm. Sorry, but my Sapphire has more defense than your ox," Shurei stated as Fang's Life Points went down.

"So that means he takes damage for the difference."

**Fang: 4000-3600**

"...Grr..fine. I end my turn with a face down," Fang frowned as he did so, "Your move."

"Of course," Shurei nodded as she drew her next card, "First, I play Polymerization to fuse Sapphire with the Gem Knight Garnet in my hand to summon Gem Knight Ruby."

Sapphire became a sapphire jewel just as a garnet stone appeared on Shurei's field before the two fused together. The Two gems floated into a bright white crystal like sphere before it began to heat up as flames spiraled around it until it finally broke apart as multiple shards as a new Knight landed on her field.

Standing there was a knight decked in bright crimson red armor, with ruby gems placed in the center of his chest, his shoulders and on his thighs set on the battle skirt of his armor. His helmet was made up of a large visor with wing like extensions along the sides, and a smaller ruby in the center of his forehead. Green eyes peered out from the large visor/mask as the Knight grabbed the stream of flames around it before he swung them like a weapon, the flames then broke apart to reveal a staff like weapon with a small scythe like blade at the top, sparks or flames made flame like emblems on his knees and the back of his hands; before finally the knight tossed his hand back as a dark blue cape formed from his armor in a fluttering motion.

**Gem Knight Ruby: Pyro/EARTH/6/2500/1300/Fusion: Gem Knight Garnet + 1 "Gem Knight" Monster/Effect: Must be Fusion Summoned with above fusion material monsters. Once per turn; You can tribute 1 Face-up 'Gem Knight' on your field to increase this card's ATK points by the exact amount of the tributed 'Gem knight' When this card battles a Defense position monster, inflict piercing damage.**

"Next, I shall play Block attack, switching your Enraged Battle Ox into defense mode," Shurei continued as Fang's Battle Ox grunted before going into a defensive position.

"Huh?" Fang asked in confusion. "Why would you do that! Hello you can only deal damage to attack position monsters!"

"That is true...if my Knight didn't have a piercing ability," Shurei countered.

"You're kidding me…" Fang blinked as his shoulders drooped.

"Nope. Ruby, attack his Battle Ox! Ruby Flame slash!"

Gem Knight Ruby lifted his staff as a stream of flames formed from the blade heading back, he then slashed it three times quickly that cut through the Ox leaving red gashes in it it's body before it exploded in a rain or embers and pixels that fell around Fang leaving bruns in his clothes.

**Fang: 3600-2100**

"Not bad.." Raito comment from the sidelines, "By using Block Attack, Shurei could inflict more damage with her Gem Knight's special ability."

"Yes!" Ryusei cheered seeing the points drop, "Sugoi Shurei-san!" he cheered.

"And with that, I end my turn," Shurei finished as Ruby returned to her field, "your move."

"..Fine," Fang growled as he drew his next card, "..I play my Face down card, Call of the Haunted to bring back my Battle Ox!" he shouted as the ground split open as Battle Ox stood up from the ground with another vicious roar, "But he won't be around for long, because I tribute him to bring out Manticore of Darkness!"

A dark aura then formed behind Battle Ox before it literally swallowed it with a mouth and everything. This made everyone recoil in disgust for a second before the mass darkness lit itself on fire and dispersed in a large gust forming into a new monster. Standing there on backwards pointed knees was a large manticore monster. It's body looks like a cross between a human and lion with razor sharp claws, it had a segmented scorpion tail behind it as two dark black with purple tint crow wings stretched out behind it's back. A golden mane framed it's face as its lion like head roared in pure anger.

**Manticore of Darkness: Beast-Warrior/FIRE/6/2300/1000/effect: During the end phase of any turn this card is sent to the graveyard, send 1 Beast, Beast Warrior, or Winged Beast Type monster from your hand or field to the graveyard to Special summon this card from the Graveyard.**

"Next…" Fang paused as his eyes became slitted, "It's time to get wild, with Wild Nature's Release! With this, all Beast and Beast Warriors have their Attack points doubled!" he shouted as Manticore roared again as its body began to brim with power as all its muscles began to double in size before it's claws, fangs, and mane all became longer and even wilder looking.

**Manticore of Darkness: 2300-4600**

"Now Manticore, destroy her Gem Knight!"

"...Apologies, but I activate my facedown, Shrink."

"WHAT?! ONORE!"

With that Manticore shrunk to about half it's current size making it 'meow' as it looked at Ruby who developed a very angered look in his green eyes.

**Manticore of darkness: 4600-2300**

Ruby shook his head in disappointment as he stepped on Manticore's tail, he then lifted his staff up like a golf club before he used it to smack the Manticore in the rear sending it flying into Fang sending them both flying into a tree before Manticore exploded in a burst of pixels.

**Fang: 2100-1900**

"Ouch." The three on the sideline said seeing this.

"Anything else, darling?" Shurei asked with a slight smirk.

"...I end my turn with a face down...but before that, I discard the Battle Ox in my hand to bring back my Manticore since it was destroyed this turn."

With that, Manticore reappeared on the field with another roar.

"So that's his game…" Raito spoke, "Whenever his Manticore is destroyed, he can just discard a Beast monster to bring it back during the end phase."

"So the guy just spends the time respawning one monster?" Ryusei summed up.

"Yes…I think he's stalling for something…" Raito stated before tapping his chin in thought, "For what though..is a mystery."

"Daijoubu daijoubu." Ryusei smirked. "I have complete faith that Shurei-san will win. Speaking of..it's her turn now," he added as Shurei drew her next card

"Alright, now I summon Gem Knight Alexandrite in Attack mode," Shurei stated as a multi colored gem formed in the air before it shone and formed into a new knight.

Standing there was a knight dressed in pure white armor that was rather bulky with multiple gems of different color on his armor placed over his sides, three on his shoulder, one on each bicep, over his wrists, one directly over each knee and another slightly above each of those, but it's core gem was a large purple/violet colored gem in the center of it's chest and a smaller one on the top of its visor.

**Gem Knight Alexandrite: Rock/EARTH/4/1800/1200/Effect: Tribute this card to Special summon 1 'Gem Knight' Normal Monster from your deck.**

"Now Ruby, attack his Manticore once mo-."

"Activate Trap, Threaten Roar!" Fang shouted as a loud roar echoed throughout the area, causing Shurei's Gem Knight's to stagger back, "Now you can't attack this turn."

"Hmph…" Shurei replied as she took two cards from her hand. "Then I shall place two cards face down and end my turn." she countered.

"And mine begins," Fang stated as he drew, "I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards," he said as he did so before grinning, "Yosh…I play Cost down, lowering the cost limit. Then, I sacrifice my Manticore to summon this! Come forth, Darkness Destroyer!"

A large surge of darkness formed before forming into a large monster. the shadows then dispersed revealing a large fiendish monster it's body was pitch black with grey veins along it's forearms, waist, and along it's thighs to it's knees. The Monster had a skeletal chest it's forearms were large with three yellow claws on each hand, it had large demonic wings with two golden spikes extending from the tops of it's shoulders and where the thumbs of the wing would be located, the demon even had a skeleton head with two large horns extending from the side of it's head.

**Darkness Destroyer; Fiend/DARK/7/2300/1800/effect: Cannot be Special summoned. This card can attack twice during the battle phase. When this card battles a defense position monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent's Life Points.**

"Next I play my last two cards, Rush Recklessly, and Heavy storm!" Fang shouted as a fierce wind blew Shurei's facedowns away while Darkness destroyer Attack Points went up.

**Darkness Destroyer: 2300-3000**

"Oh, that's not good." Ryusei gulped.

"Darkness Destroyer, smash her Gem Knights to pieces!" Fang ordered.

The Monster then roared as it reared its head back before it formed a mass of darkness in its mouth. It then aimed and fired the blast at Alexandrite. The blast hitting the knight before exploding violently.

"Kya!" Shurei yelped as she shielded herself from the resulting blast.

**Shurei: 4000-2800**

"Shurei-san!" Ryusei shouted in worry.

Darkness Destroyer raised its claws as it slammed down on Ruby, destroying him as he exploded into shards.

**Shurei: 2800-2300**

The force of the blow was so intense as it almost blew everyone but Fang flying back.

"Hah! The next turn, I'll win."

"...How dare you."

"Eh?"

"You destroyed my precious knight!" Shurei snapped as darkness came off her.

"Huh?" Fang blinked.

"Do you end your turn?" she asked.

"...Y...yes, I end my turn!"

"Shurei-san?" Ryusei blinked, noticing this.

"Good," Shurei said, standing up as she rose her hand, which began to glow a color similar to her hair, "I, the Queen who loves gems and her knights, have been angered. I, the queen, seek to sentence this scum to punishment..." she chanted as her hand glowed more and more.

"Oi...what's going on?" Fang blinked feeling something powerful in the air.

"Masaka...my…" Kiki's eyes widened in shock.

"Now my lovely knights, answer my call! Destiny…" Shurei started placing her hand on her deck, "DRAW!"

"Destiny...Draw?" Ryusei blinked in confusion.

"..Hehehehe. I am the Queen who makes all submit to me," Shurei smirked, "And I shall prove that by summoning my personal knight! I play Super Polymerization!"

"Super What?!" Fang gawked.

"I fuse Darkness Destroyer..."

"Huh?!" Ryusei and Raito gawked as Fang's monster became a orb of darkness.

"...With my Gem-Knights…Lapis and Crystal!"

With that, the two gem knights were summoned and headed for the large fusion gate.

"Come to me, my other half! Raise from the darkness and absorb all of the light! Show this fool what true darkness is, the power of knights and nightmares! Revive myself, the Dark Gem Knight!"

At that...Shurei? appeared out of the fusion gate.

"Eh?! Two Shureis?" Raito blinked.

"Welcome, Gem-Knightmare! Black Diamond!"

At that, 'Shurei' was soon engulfed in an orb of darkness before it dispersed, revealing her transformed form. Her hair had become straight and flowing, two bangs set at the sides of her face with black diamond-studded clips near the bottom of the bangs. She wore a pitch black bodysuit that exposed her shoulders, navel, and back with bits of black diamond-made armor. Her skirt was a deep purple/near-black with bits of black diamond-made armor on the front. In her left hand was an oversized shield resembling a demonic horse's face made of black diamonds while her right hand held a massive lance also made of black diamonds. A headband with two oversized bat wings was held in her hair.

**Gem-Knightmare Black Diamond: Warrior/DARK/8/3000/2800/Fusion: DARK monster+two Gem knights/Effect: This card can only be summoned by using the above fusion Material monsters. This card gains 100 ATK and Def for each 'Gem Knight' in your graveyard. Once per turn; discard one card from your hand to take control of one monster your opponent controls until the end phase.**

"This is Gem-Knightmare Black Diamond. Atashi Wa Tamashi." Shurei said as Black Diamond mimicked her movements perfectly. "And now I'll defeat you with your own monster."

"Nani?" Fang blinked, "But..I don't have…"

"I activate the spell card Material Return! With this, one monster used in a Fusion, Synchro or XYZ summon is return to the field, ignoring its special effects. And I choose Darkness Destroyer." with that a pillar of darkness erupted from Fang's field as his monster returned. "Now I activate Black Diamond's dark power of submission."

**Material return: Spell/Effect: Ignoring Summoning conditions, special summoned one monster that was used in a Fusion, Synchro, or ZYX summon this turn.**

"Dark wh-eh?!" Fang gawked as Darkness Destroyer walked over to Shurei's field, "Wh..what the hell?!"

"I discarded one card to enslave your monster. He's mine and you're going back to the darkness Warai sent you too!" Shurei grinned, "Darkness Destroyer…Shadow consumption!"

Darkness Destroyer roared as dark energy formed in its mouth, ready to end the battle.

"M...matte! D..don't…!"

"No." Shurei smirked as with a snap of her finger, Darkness Destroyer fired at Fang as he screamed in pain and literally started to fade into darkness.

* * *

"...Fang?" Diane blinked in the middle of finishing her beating on Xander, "...fangy.." she blinked as she gritted her teeth.

* * *

"..H...he's gone.." Raito whispered with wide eyes, seeing no trace of Fang anywhere.

"Shurei-san?" Ryusei asked ignoring that.

"Speak in a more familiar tone. We're no stranger, little rider."

"Ah...Shurei?" he asked again dropping the honorific.

"Yes, darling?"

"Ano….if it's not to much to ask...how is it you...can do this kind of stuff?" he asked honestly.

"..." Shurei blinked as she looked around, "...What happened to that stalker I was dueling?"

"Eh?" Ryusei blinked as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Shurei...do you not remember the last five minutes?"

"I remember him destroying my knight..my lovely knight.,.then everything went..red."

"Ah…" Ryusei sighed hanging his head down. "Maybe...it's best to just move on." he stated.

"Of course. This nightdress is now dirty, I need to make a new one. A lady of my status must wear the finest clothes of all time."

"Right…" Ryusei nodded, "You can hang on to my jacket till we get back then." he smiled.

"No dear. I shall stay by your side...you're much warmer."

"Okay..." Ryusei nodded, "Lets just get home then."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you ungrateful bastards! You let my favorite boy do something without my ok, then you make a bet on it behind my back?! He's dead now!"

"Was that wrong?" one of them asked, only to get backhanded by Diane.

"He's dead! I can't bring him back from the shadow realm because there's someone here with equal power to mine!" Diane snarled. "And you stupid little bastards let him face that person! So give me one good reason why i shouldn't send you all back to the shadow realm for LIFE!"

"We're useful?"

"SO WHAT?!" Diane snapped, scaring them. "You're here cause I choose to let you all be here, and for this who think I was distracted with Xander." she began throwing in the beaten up and enraged Xander before them, "That's what you call busy?"

"He doubted your power didn't he?" one of them asked scared now, Diane rarely got this angry and when she did...someone ended up gone.

"Yeah...So I'm taking him with me as I challenge the master of Exodia."

"EHHH?!" the followers panicked, "You...you can;'t…"

"Omai...not even you can challenge him...Of all the people here, he's the best duelist on the island." Xander said in disbelief of Diane's claim.

"Oh yeah? Well let me show you my power, Xander. I'm going to challenge the Exodia expert...the Headmaster of Duel Academy."

* * *

**Jikai Digital Schooling**

Diane: Saa Headmaster, time to gamble!

Headmaster: To think..the person behind the students disappearances was right under my nose all along.

Empress Roll: Saa scream for me.

Headmaster: No! I will protect the students!

**Next time: Diane's wrath. Dark Megaman Chaos Union!**

Diane: Now face my Net Masters!

* * *

_O.N: okay that's not good Wara..I mean Diane is gonna take on Exodia?!_

_SZ: Hardly anyone's beaten Exodia!_

_O.N: You mean no one but Yugi and Kaiba holy carp wa...I mean Diane must have some big bal…_

_SZ: Don't finish that, otherwise our readers think she's a...well...n..nevermind._

_Z0: Sean it's just an inappropriate phrase..Besides O.N. I don't think it matters what we the writers call her. _

_O.N: Tell that to the red dots on our heads.*points to the sniper dots on my and the others heads*_

_SZ;..SNIPER! GET DOWN!*pushes Gt,z0, and o.n down*_

_Z0;*Stands back up* I'm not scared of that. _

_O.N: Well before we leave favorite parts and anything to look forward to next chapter?_

_GT: *shrugs* I liked it all. JARATE! GET DOWN! *tackles the others down, a jar of Jarate barely missing them*_

_SZ;...well..I was blown back a bit when Shurei summoned that Dark Gem Knight..and I can't wait to see the duel between w..I mean, Diane and the Headmaster of Duel Academy._

_Z0: Hm...well I guess for me, my favorite parts where the interaction between Ryusei and Shurei. _

_O.N: I like that Shurei is showing she more than meets the eye which seems to be a pattern with the female leads...is there something deeper going on?_

_SZ: What? Like Kiki being a Muto, AJ being a Singer, and Shurei's sudden revealed dark powers?_

_Z0: Well anymore would be spoilers._

_O.N: indeed and for what i look forward to is the terrifying debut of the net master i am O.N AND I AM THE HYPE!*throws smoke bomb and vanishes*_

_Z0: We're trying to find medication that will calm him down. _

_O.N: *offscreen*YOU CAN'T STOP THE HYPE!_

_SZ: O.n! Calm down, or I WILL bring out my latest 'toy'!_

_Z0: Before things get anymore weird, I'm Kamen Rider ZER0, and tune in next time. *Pulls screen down* _

_GT: And I am GammaTron! *barely going into my pocket*_

_SZ: *of-screen*and I'm Seanzilla115, a...who turned out the lights?*hears footsteps*...and who's making those noi-OH GOD! Its that mashed up Animatronic from Five Nights at Freddy's 3!...oh god..it's a mix of Freddy, Bonnie, and that duck! AHH!*Runs for dear life*_

_Z0: Okay honestly who keeps letting these things in here! *Shotgun is heard* _

_Animatronic:WREEEEEEE!_


	21. Diane's wrath Dark Megaman Chaos Union!

_O.N:*runs in* hah miss me muthafucker!_

_SZ:*looks up from comic*whats' up with you?_

_O.N:*dodges a giant tentacle* gonna hit me! gonna hit me! Gonna hit me!_

_SZ:...what did you do now?_

_O.N: Can't talk Kienzan gun!*fires sawblades at whatever was attacking him*_

_SZ:...*looks back down at comic*...huh...th..oh crapballs...he just said something he shouldn't have said…. _

_GT: ...I'm at a lost here._

_SZ: Nothing...just...uh..disclaimer!_

Disclaimer: We don't own anything in this story except our OCs, and the OC decks that appear in this.

* * *

"Diane-sama. Where did you get those netmasters?" Carn asked.

"Simple: the same place I escaped from."

"The shadow realm?"

"Yeah seems they were banished and stuck there like me, they told me I had the power to escape and they show me the way out so i took them...of course they tried to subsert their will on me...but i had a reason not to be brainwash." Diane shrugged, her eyes flashing a dark violet for a moment, "But it was pointless my life was gone..so I made them a promise i gave them lives in exchange for helping me get a new family."

"So you mean to tell me all those not apart of your family were…"

"Yep. Fed to the Darkloids," Diane grinned, sitting back on her chair, "Of course you were almost fed too, Carn, but you make me laugh." she snickered.

"Diane-sama, I don't think it's a wise idea to take on the Forbidden one's master."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because nobody has ever beaten him before. No matter how many time you think you have him, he is two steps ahead of you!"

"Oh my god...I treat you like a dog and now you're a pussy?" Diane blinked, "Note to self, buy catfood for the nazi."

"Guh! B..but Diane-sama…"

"But nothing. I'm gonna beat him..but before that…" Diane paused as she got up, "time for a wardrobe change."

"Eh?"

"I'm not gonna face the Headmaster in _this,_" Diane stated, motioning to her torn and bloddy clothing, "It's too..bloody...and..teary. Damn Xander bleeds alot"

"You were quite...moody with him."

"Because he's a fucking dissapointment!" Diane snapped. "I gave him power to challenge me if he mastered it and what does he do? He fucking shrugs it off!"

"Diane-sama aren't yo…"

"Fuck off Nazi! I need someone who can master Bass my last choice ran away from me!"Diane snarled as she looked at Bass, "Don't worry, Bassy. Mama gonna make that weakling Xander see the darkness."

'_**I like his ambition...but he better not fail me.'**_

* * *

(Cue Ambiguous(Second Kill la Kill opening)

**Unmei no ito wo tachikitta sono saki ni**

**Senobi Shiteitanda**

**Kutsuzure darake no**

**Semai Sekai de**

**RUN AWAY wo areku**

**egao no uragawa**

**Kakushita tsumori de**

**Dakedo itsumo kimi ni wa**

**Minukarete shimatte ite**

**Konna no wa hajimete de**

**Tomadou kedo**

**Hoka no dare ni mo kikonasenai**

**Nandaka wakkanai**

**Atsusa ga mune wo kogasu kara**

**Unmei no ito taguriyoseta no saki ni**

**Ima atarashii yoake ga kuru**

**Omoi wa kitto hitotsu**

* * *

**Duel 21: Diane's wrath. Dark Megaman's Chaos Union!**

* * *

*Knock Knock*

"Get the hell away from the door!" Sora snapped, the tomboy holding a bat, "I swear if its one of…"

"It's the headmaster." Victor said plainly looking out the window. "Haven't seen him in ages." he said to himself as he went to the door.

"He could be working for Warai don't open it!" Sora said getting the bat ready.

"I can handle it." Victor said as he grabbed the door knob before opening it.

"Hello Starjun-kun its been awhile." the Headmaster smiled, the man wearing a azure button up jacket on top of a midnight black business shirt, dark grey pants, and black business shoes.

"Ah...about a few months since last I was in your office."

"You wanna try for your 50th lost?" he joked making Victor blush in embarrassment.

"Hahaha...ah you always did take those little poker games too seriously."

"Poker? i'm talking about due…" he started till Victor covered his mouth.

"Oi Jiji I got a reputation with these guys as being good. don't ruin that for me will ya."

"Anyone else interested in what he was about to say?" Ryusei asked.

"No." they all answered.

"..I see…" Ryusei sweatdropped a bit.

"So this may be a bit sudden but something odd has happened...do you all remember Risa Truesdale?"

"Hai…" everyone nodded.

"Now that's where it's odd. Everyone else on the campus doesn't." The Headmaster frowned.

"Eh?" Victor blinked in shock.

"Yes. And even the recent missing students...no one remembers them either. In fact, I called their families and they don't even know how I got their numbers." he explained, "I was hoping you kids would know why."

"...Umm…" Sora gulped. "I want a lawyer?"

"We are sorry Headmaster...but I'm afraid we do not have a reason to oblige you with those answers." Kenji spoke up.

"You try the scary eyes on someone else, kid. I ain't buying what you're selling report to my office all of you in 30 minutes."

"You can order around all you want," Kenji scoffed as he turned away. "I won't be there."

"Kenji..." Hikari frowned. "You're still a student." she reminded, making him stop.

"I have no reason to trust this man." he spoke as he kept walking.

"Then at least keep us safe?" she sighed making him groan.

"Tsk...very well…"

"Whipped." Victor chuckled. Kenji then glared at him making him gulp.

"...This is gonna be worth it," Sora chuckled. "Shots fired!"

* * *

"You're insane." Xander told Diane, the rather insane pinkett changing her clothes.

"I keep telling you, I'm bored with Insanity, god its not a big deal its freaking stupid is what it is." Diane said, "Besides, you are a disappointment. Even Bass is upset with you!"

"Then I misjudged him." Xander frowned a bit. "If he is satisfied with eating weak foes, then he's too pampered."

"No we misjudged you, you have potential and you don't even see it! you're a horrible replacement."

"...what did you call me?"

"A replacement. You haven't unlock Bass' full power, like the last person who had him did." Diane replied, making Xander frowned, what secrets could Bass have?

"Explain."

"No. You're going to learn and respect my power. It's what you crave, and if you planned to be a predator, see how the alpha predator hunts."

"Going up against the headmaster...you wouldn't last 2 turns." Xander scoffed even he knew no one could defeat the headmaster not even him.

"Oh we'll see about that," Diane smirked darkly as she stepped out of her dressing room. She now wore a dark pink opened vest on top of a pale white shirt, the top stretched by her bust, a dark magenta skirt with a bit of a dark blue trim, elbow length black and dark magenta fingerless gloves, knee high black and dark pink socks, and dark pink shoes.

* * *

"Okay we've been here for almost an hour and no one feel like talking?" the Headmaster frowned.

"Sorry, but I really don't feel comfortable talking about this," Victor said in a sad tone.

"..." the Headmaster sighed, "You know, I blame myself...all these students vanishing under my watch."

"Then why now do something about it?" Kenji chided from his chair.

"Because Risa told me to come look for her at the Obelisk dorm yesterday," he answered, making them blink.

"She's been dead for almost a week…"

"Dead?!" The Headmaster gasped.

"H….hai." Victor spoke up while looking down.

"Wait. If you heard from her yesterday and she's been dead…" Ryusei started.

"It's either...he was fooled, or he's lying to us." Kenji said.

**=Buzzt...Headmaster a student wants to enter and inform you of the recent missing students case=**

"Send them in." he said before the door was kicked open.

"Here's pinkey!" Diane grinned, walking in with Xander.

"Omai!" Kenji growled glaring at them.

"It's a party, just like I always wanted! Oh~ I'm gonna faint. Xander, catch me~" Diane sighed. falling back dramatically.

"Don't involve me in your bits."

Before Diane hit the floor Bass caught her.

"Thank you Bass." Diane grinned.

"Warai? what are you doing?" the Headmaster blinked.

"Ahem.." Diane coughed before speaking, "Why headmaster, you said she could come in." Diane answered in the secertary's voice, shocking a lot of them.

"Well...she always was good at impressions." Victor mumbled under his breath.

"Why thank you, sexy." Diane smirked in Victo'sr exact voice and tone.

"Hm...my own sexy voice...it is wonderful."

"Victor, she's a bad guy that's going to kill us all." Sora reminded.

"Hey. We all got our escapes from reality, mine is being a goof!"

"Why do you think I want to kill you all?" Diane blinked, "Its Kenji who's a killer. He got all knife happy on me."

"After I was shot by a twelve gauge." Kenji frowned.

"Should've made it 24 gauge."

"This can't end well…"

"Now if you all be so kind…" Diane spoke in Kenji's voice, "Sit the hell down!"

"Kenji, cut her to shreds! See if that works!" Sora panicked.

"Ah…" Kenji blinked holding up his empty hands as Hikari made him leave his sword behind.

"Trust me, Sora. It wouldn't have worked," Diane frowned, "I step on two landmines at the same time once."

"Wait what?"

"Never play hopscotch on a warzone."

"Will someone please explain…"

"Oh my god you're slow! I'm the kidnapper!" Diane laughed.

"Is this one of your pranks?" the Headmaster sweatdropped.

"No...this whole time it's always been her." Victor said.

"Oh hold on. I got something that can help him," Diane sighed, fixing her hair into a ponytail and then backing into some shadows to make it darker. "Remember me now?"

"...Masaka...Dana?" the Headmaster blinked.

"Huh?" everyone blinked.

"...she was my girlfriend when I was your age, Victor."

"Excuse me….I need to go barf," Victor paled as he opened a window and started expelling his lunch.

"What? He never tried for first base, and he was a horrible dancer," Diane groaned.

"He's still vomiting." Kenji replied.

"How long have you been in this school?" Sora gawked.

"A long time...it's amazing how you can throw people off with a slight facial makeup and new hairstyle."

"Guess people really only see what they believe." Victor gagged.

"How come the headmaster never…"

"Sora, there's a lot of students here and a lot of people to grab and i don't get all of them because they're lucky," Diane sighed. "You guys maybe lucky if you stay till its graduation."

"I think we all know thats not happening for me anytime soon," Victor replied.

"You don't talk right now you're a disappointment you and Xander here which is why I'm here."

"What the heck was I suppose to be?"

"Darkness. Plain and simple," Diane frowned, "You don't deserve Ginga."

"You know I don't do simple." Victor countered.

"And that's why you better pray your name never comes up." Diane frowned before looking at the Headmaster, "And you...Time for business. You. Me. Duel."

"...wait what?" everyone blinked.

"You heard me, i'm here to duel the headmaster." she began before Victor started laughing, "..did I make a joke?"

"I don't think they can tell the difference yet."

Diane backhanded Xander.

"Weaklings don't get to talk."

"Ah...that was a good laugh," Victor replied. "Warai, you can't…"

"Stop calling me by the name of someone who never existed!" Diane snarled.

"I already told you." Victor replied. "She existed to me. So if you don't like it then go deaf." he countered.

"Shut up shut up, Warai doesn't exist i never wanted to be her! i never wanted to be this monster i am now!"

"So after all this time you finally tell me a true statement." Victor mumbled.

"But we can't fix everything. I have to live with this existence," Diane frowned as she raised her arm as its skin came apart and her arm turned into a demonic duel disk.

"So your really are going to face him?" Victor asked.. "I suggest not doing it." he said to the headmaster.

"Warai's dead, Victor, and so are the jokes." Diane frowned.

"I have a duty to the school, Victor. Besides you know exactly why I'm unbeatable."

"Ah…." he sighed shaking his head in disappointment.

"Just shut up and watch! All of you are about to see the true me...and Raito, I want you to watch especially, and see if you remember at last."

"Eh?" Raito blinked at that, _'Remember what?'_

The Headmaster soon took out his own duel disk that was more or less kinda like a vest or sorts.

"..Very well...I accept," The headmaster frowned as he slid his deck in.

"Saa let's gamble for your soul!" Diane grinned as shadows engulfed the room, "Name your terms~"

"If I win, you release all the students you captured," the headmaster frowned.

"Boo!~ boring!" Diane snapped from the sidelines?

"Yeah, but I accept cause I'm a cute and sexy sport!" Diane giggled, her hair puffy for a moment.

"What does Diane get when she wins?" Diane asked from the sidelines again.

"Oh oh! I'm gonna get me a nice helping of screams, pain and misery!"

"WHOOOOOO!" Diane cheered from the sideline before walking back to stand before the Headmaster.

"H..how..how'd she…?" Hikari gawked, pointing between the two Diane's.

"I..think it's best we don't ask, Hikari," Raito sighed.

"Eyes on me, Raito. You need to remember," Diane grinned, licking her lips, "You made a promise, and I'll make sure to remind you."

"..promise?"

"You'll find out soon enough..but enough talk…" Diane paused as she looked back at the headmaster, "it's time for the fun to begin! shadow..."

**=DUEL!=**

**Diane: 4000**

**Headmaster: 4000**

"Gah!" Xander, Raito, Kenji, Victor and Ryusei groaned, feeling their lives fading.

"Huh? What the hell wrong with you guys?" Sora blinked, she and the girls completely fine?

"N..not..sure…."

"Can't...breath..so heavy…" Raito panted.

"..." Diane looked at the girls in confusement, _'Huh?...why the hell aren't they affected? They should be having trouble to breath here...well Kiki can switch out with scary Kiki but...she's fine?'_

"I make the first move. Draw," the Headmaster spoke, making Diane blink.

"Cheater!" Diane frowned, "I wasn't ready. Plus, isn't it common courtesy for a man to let a lady go first?"

"I activate Card Destruction."

"EH?"

"By using this, we have to discard our entire hands, and draw until we have the exact amount in our hands," the headmaster stated as he discarded his current hand and drew a new set.

"...What the heck is he up to?" Sora blinked.

"...I now activate Graceful Charity."

"What? He's gonna discard more cards?" Hikari blinked, knowing Graceful Charity's effect.

"Humph...its all set now," the Headmaster smirked as Xander laughed.

"..What's so funny?" Diane frowned at Xander.

"..seems its over before it began…"

"I activate Contract with Exodia!" the headmaster declared as a large rune appeared on the ground, "Since I have all five pieces of the forbidden one in my graveyard, I can summon this. Appear, Exodia Necross!"

**Exodia Necross: DARK/4/1800/0/Fiend/Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by the effect of 'Contract with Exodia'. This card gains the following effects for each 'Forbidden one' card in your graveyard. Exodia the Forbidden one; This card cannot be destroyed in battle. Left Leg of the forbidden one; This card cannot be destroyed by Spell cards. Right leg of the forbidden one; This card cannot be destroyed by trap cards. Left Arm of the forbidden one; this card cannot be destroyed by monster effects. Right arm of the forbidden one; Whenever this card battles an opponent's monster, this card gains 1000 ATK point at the end of the damage step.**

A large magic rune formed in the air before it four limbs broke out of it, the next to come out was a large head that resembled the head of a Pharaoh. The being was a tall beige colored being his skin seemed to be armored, around his waist was a dull brown battle skirt that extended around his thighs, his wrists and ankles had broken chains that dangled around his limbs and the ground, its chest was large with gold lines across it's chest with a large golden ankh in the center of his solar plexus. His Pharaoh headpiece like head growled as its eyes glared at Diane.

"Bakana…" Kenji gawked feeling the deathly aura the giant gave off.

"I...It's Exodia…" Raito gasped with wide eyes.

"O..one of the rarest cards in the entire game…" Hikari whispered, "But..it's near impossible to obtain it."

'_Tch and we still haven't been able to beat him.' _Barel groaned next to Victor, _'Fifty loses.'_

"Well...they were friendly matches…" Victor said. "Besides, I already knew how to beat him after the third time." he admitted to Barel.

'_...' _Victor then gulped seeing all of his more hotheaded and prideful duel spirits glaring at him.

"What...I have a soft spot for the elderly." Victor chuckled.

'_You're not forgiven.' _they all frowned.

"Well i'm in the deep shit." Diane frowned.

"I end my turn..so make your move."

"fine…" Diane rolled her eyes a bit as she drew her next card before grinning, "...Time for a quick rewind..I summon Net Master Videoman in attack mode!"

"Net masters?" Raito's friends blinked.

A monster then appeared on the field, standing there was a humanoid figure whose body was pure black with green accents on his limbs and chest, the center of his chest had the basic symbols for a video player, his left shoulder was black with a red circle while his right was silver. His forearms were covered in large metal gauntlets which were connected by a strip of film. His head was covered in a large helmet that resembled a video projector.

**Net Master Videoman: DARK/4/1500/1000/Warrior/Effect: Once Per Turn: Select one monster. It's ATK and DEF switch until the opponent's End Phase.**

"_**Quiet on the set. The director has arrived!" **_Videoman declared?

"Hai hai, we're making a snuff film," Diane smiled.

"_**Hmm...a bit lowbrow..but eh. Sounds good," **_Videoman shrugged before looking up at Exodia Necross, _**"So this is the actor for part 1 of our film, correct?"**_

"Yes. And we're going to knock him down a few notches. I activate Videoman's special ability!"

"Eh? Wh…" the headmaster began before he spotted Exodia Necross falling to one of his knees.

**Exodia Necross: 1800-0/0-1800**

"What the?! His Attack and defense got switched!" Sora gawked.

"That's right, midget. Videoman can switch a monsters attack and defense points once per turn. Think of it like a Shield and Sword you can use as many times as you want," Diane explaiend with a smirk.

"That's a dangerous effect," Ryusei grunted as the heaviness the guys felt was still hitting them at full force.

"_**Humph how dull we haven't even begin and he's mesmerized by my skills. Shall I rid us of him?"**_

"You may, director," Diane smirked, "But first, let's bring out another actor, shall we? I play Double summon, then I summon Net Master Coldman in attack mode!"

At that another monster appeared on the field, this one resembled a robot whose bulky and stout body was a light icy grey and blue. His waist was blue with a thermometer that red -40c and he had two short legs that ended in blue feet. His torso was essential a large double doored fridge with a purple striped scarf around his neck, his shoulders were blue with cables connecting from them to his large bulky forearms that were yellow with black fingers and grey armor over the back of his forearms. Finally his head was a smaller mini fridge on the top of his head with two eyes set just underneath it in a black visor portion of his head with two symbols on the sides with a dramatic C that appeared to be frozen.

**Net Master Coldman: WATER/4/1500/1000/Aqua/Effect: This card is treated as DARK while in the Graveyard or on the Field. Once Per Turn: Select one monster. Put a Cold Token on it (Monsters with a Cold Token cannot change battle Position or Attack).**

"_***yawns*mou...I was having a nap…Whoosh..." **_Coldman yawned.

"Sorry blizzy but i need you to put someone on ice."

"_**Hmm?" **_Coldman blinked a bit as he looked up at his target, _**"Ahh...what a drag…"**_

"Do it and now before i let you get punched by that thing."

"_**Whoosh...fine fine…"**_

"I'm activating Coldman's Special ability," Diane stated. as Coldman opened one of the doors on his chest, letting out a coldwind that froze Exodia Necross half-way, Now that your monster has a Cold Counter on it, it can't attack, nor can it switch modes."

"Bakana!" Xander gawked in honest disbelief.

"She..she just crippled Exodia in just one turn!" Shurei gasped with wide eyes.

"Alrighty Coldman, time for scene 1; a god's cold and fatal injury! Aaaaaaand action!" Diane declared.

"_**Whoosh, Hai hai…" **_Coldman waved her off as he opened his chest once more, releasing a fiercer cold wind that almost completely froze Exodia necross, some of the wind hitting the headmaster.

**Headmaster: 4000-2500**

"Sugoi…" the Headmaster admitted before seeing the looks of horror in Raito's tachi's eyes he then looked down to see that parts of him were being...erased.

"What's happening to his leg?" Ryusei blinked in horror, seeing this.

"Oh that? That's the penalty to this Shadow Game. Every life Pint lost, you lose a piece of yourself," Diane explained with a grin, "And the loser have two choices; being erased or sent to the shadows!"

"Nani?!" Victor asked.

"So if I win, you'll…" the headmaster began

"Go back to where I belong," Diane nodded, "And your students will be returned...maybe."

"...I see…" the headmaster noted with a slight frown.

"Now I..." Diane started before Victor grabbed her hand. "..what are you doing?"

"My body just moved on it's own…" he said not looking up. "Even with this heaviness...it moved forward to stop something I believe is wrong."

"...and what's wrong? This is dueling's true form, a battle to the death."

"People who think like that have always been pathetic in my eyes." Victor said.

"Good. You need to let go of that light...Darkness is truth."

"No...it doesn't matter if it's Light or darkness to me...thats all just so one sided and meaningless…" Victor spoke. "What does it matter if it's light or darkness...everyone has both in them."

"Victor, you can't stop I die, or the headmaster dies. it's not stopping...why do you even care? I'm your enemy."

"Chiga!" he shouted. "I don't know….all I ever felt since I first opened my eyes was all the pain that this world holds...yet...I want to be able to help burden it all...even if it breaks me apart…"

"Oh how you make me so sad, I want you to understand...but you'll never understand I'm no longer able to see light."

"Who would understand such a blatant lie?"

"It's the truth. My light died with my sister...no matter what you say, its the truth." Diane sighed before playing two face downs.

"It's not true...it's just what you believe…" Victor countered.

"I end my turn." Diane said ignoring Victor.

"And mine begins," the headmaster replied as he drew his next card, "..since I can't attack with Exodia Necross at this point, I sacrifice him to summon Great Maju Garzett!"

Exodia then burst from his icy prison before his body was turned into a ball of light. It then exploded, revealing a large fiendish monster standing there with it's arms crossed. His body was a dark black blue that seemed to resemble muscles. He had dark magenta like organic armor that covered his shoulders the tops of his forearms, and the back of his hands in a skeletal pattern, around his waist and down his thighs. His head was skeletal with two large black horns pointing straight up. He had orange orbs on his shoulders and forehead as a long mane of grey hair grew out behind his head and around his wrists.

**Great Maju Garzett: FARK/6/?/0/Fiend/effect: This card's ATK becomes twice the amount of the sacrificed monster.**

**Great Maju Garzett ATK: 3600**

"...sorry guys." Diane told her monsters, making them blink.

"Next I use Fissure!"

"Bye bye," Diane waved to Videoman.

"_**Wait, wha-gah!" **_Videoman yelped as a crack appeared underneath him, causing him to fall into the ground below.

"Then I activate another Fissure!"

"..Wait what?" Diane blinked before the same happened to Coldman.

"_**Mou..what a drag…" **_Coldman's voice echoed from the hole before it disappeared.

"Direct Attack! Undead resentment fist!" the Headmaster ordered as the ghost of Exodia necross charged at Diane, who instinctively held on to Victor and turn around to take the blunt of the punch.

**Diane: 4000-400**

While amazed by the sudden drop...everyone was more surprised by the fact that Diane protected Victor.

'_Did my eyes deceive me?'_ Kenji said in his mind after seeing this.

Diane panted as her body disappeared leaving only a hand her duel disk arm, part of her head and a eye.

"_I told you not to get in the way," _Diane's disembodied voice told Victor who looked at her in surprise.

"You...didn't have to do that…" Victor whispered, "I would have healed…"

"_It doesn't work here. You're dying already...this place kills people slowly, no matter if they human or beasts," _Diane's eye frowned,_ "That hit would've ended you."_

"I could have taken it…" he replied again.

"_Stop playing tough guy, mister! I can barely stand,"_ Diane frowned, _"Now get away. I have a duel to win."_

"You still think you can win even in your state?" Xander panted in disbelief.

"That's not what matters at the moment." Ryusei panted as he pushed himself up, "Sempai...just get away from there, you're in too much danger in that spot!"

"_He's right. Go away, Victor...your words...your hand can no longer grasp mine," _Diane sighed as she floated away from Victor.

"Wa…." he breathed out before passing out.

"You can rest...it'll be over soon." Diane sighed as she looked at the headmaster.

"Agreed. Now I can use my ace." the Headmaster smirked as he took out the cards in the graveyard...and shuffed them into his deck?

"What's he doing?" Sora asked in confusion.

"Aahahahahaahahahaha!" Xander laughed, "Its over, you overfed herbivore."

"_What do you mean, over? It's..."_

"Come forth, Exodius!"

With that another magic circle formed in the air behind him, but this time the circle began to crack as light escaped from each crack until it finally exploded in a large burst that made everyone cover their eyes from the light and wind. When they could finally see they saw what looked like the Exodia that use to be on the field….only his body began to glow as his dry armor like skin seemed to begin to rejuvenate as it seemed like time was being reversed on him. It then stopped as the ground beneath him began to crack as light escaped from it. Exodia stood up straighter as his shoulders upper chest and back along with his headpiece turned an obsidian black the ankh in his chest now replaced by a gold center piece cut in the shape of a diamond, his wrists and ankles where now the same black as well his stone battle skirt changed into a blue skirt with a gold belt and a black tie hanging from the front like an authentic Egyptian garb of clothing.

**Exodius, the ultimate Forbidden lord DARK/12/?/0/Effect This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned(from your hand) by shuffling all monsters from your graveyard into the deck. When this card attacks, send 1 card from your hand or deck to the graveyard. This card gains 1000 ATK for each normal monster in your graveyard. if this face-up card would leave the field, banish it instead. if there are 5 different Forbidden one' cards in your graveyard, you win the duel**

"..." Diane looked at them and hit a button, "I activate a trap card, Traitorous Master. When my opponent special summons a monster, I can summon a Net Master...on my opponent side of the field."

"What?!" Sora gawked.

"I knew you were an idiot." Xander scoffed.

"I summon on the Headmaster's field Net Master Empress Roll!"

'_No!' _Raito's Roll screamed as she vanished.

'_Huh? Roll? Wh..' _Raito began before his eyes widened when Roll appeared on the headmasters field, the female Net Navi panting heavily as she grunted in pain, dark energy coming off her.

"What is this?" the Headmaster asked in disbelief.

"_Watch..and see…" _Diane's eye smirked as Roll screamed in pain before she was engulfed in an orb of dark energy.

'_Roll-chan!' _Raito's Megaman shouted, about to run to her before the orb of darkness shattered.

Standing there was Roll..only the pink part of her outfit was now a dark rose red. On her shoulders seemed to be a pair of mini pauldrens resembling tesla coils while coming out her lower back seemed to be a tail with a small 'spade' on it. On her back were a small pair of bat-like wings. Her normal emerald eyes were changed to a dark, cold green filled with a dark desire for pain. In her hand was a energy rapier, the energy a dark black color.

**Net Master Empress Roll/DARK/4/1600/1200/Spellcaster/Effect: Once Per Turn, deal 100 Damage X the number of cards on the field. If this effect is used, this card cannot attack. If 'Net Savior Roll' is on the field: This card cannot use its effect.**

"Oi...am I seeing things?" Sora gawked, seeing this.

'_**Silence, worm," **_Empress Roll ordered, raising her rapier into the air before it transformed into a throned whip, cracking it on the ground a few times, _**"The empress has descended."**_

"_No..not again...' _Megaman whispered, his eyes widened in horror.

"Why summon this on my field?" the Headmaster frowned, _'What is she planning?'_

"_Hehe."_

"My battle phase is already over, so I end my turn."

"_Alright then...now its my turn my final moment…or is it yours?" _she asked, raising her disembodied hand as it shone pink, which flickered between pink and blood red,

"...No," Kiki gasped.

"That light..." Ryusei blinked, looking at Shurei. _ 'It's like what Shurei did before.'_

"_Hear my call. I am the one who has lost her heart, her smiles, her laughter, I am the one who has been stolen and gave into the darkness, no longer do I have the light, no longer do I seek it, all I want is the one I crave all i want is for fate to decide my future! Destiny...Draw!" _Diane declared as she drew her next card, making Megaman tremble, _"...Sorry Headmaster ,but you're not the one to send me back to the shadows."_

"Nani?" he blinked.

"First I activate Cost Down.,,and then Soul Exchange..I tribute your Maju Garzett to bring forth my ace..ike, Net Master Dark Megaman!"

Maju Garzett grabbed its head in pain as it's body began to develop circuit like lines of purple energy before it's body was broken down into dark data like energy that formed into a sphere that floated to Diane's side of the field. The Sphere then reformed itself before it formed into a figure standing there with his back to everyone.

"N...nanda?!" Raito gawked as his Megaman looked with horror in his eyes, seeing a figure he thought he'd never see again.

The Darkness soon faded away revealing what looked physically spot on to Megaman. Only his body was pitch black, his armor a dark navy blue with a purple tint to it. His helmet was black down the front with silver lines separating the dark navy/purple parts of his helmet. His eyes were a dark evil red with black rings around his red pupils.

**Net Master Dark Megaman/DARK/7/2500/2000/Warrior/Effect: When there are six or more 'Net Master' monsters in the Graveyard during the End Phase this card is destroyed: Special Summon it with a permanent 500 ATK Point increase. If 'Net Savior Megaman' is on the field: This card can only select him as a target and this card can only be selected to be attacked by 'Net Savior Megaman.'**

"_**Woman, you will return to me," **_Dark Megaman frowned at Empress Roll, who trembled in...excitement?

"_**H..hai~" **_Empress Rol complied as she walked over to Dark Megaman's side.

"I activate my trump card...Chaos Union! If there's a Net Savior or Net Master Empress Roll or a Black Shadow Bass on either side of the field, I can fuse them with Dark Megaman." Diane informed as Dark Megaman glared at Megaman and...kissed Empress Roll. "Now my two lovebirds here will become Chaos Unison...Roll Soul Dark Megaman!"

With that, Dark Megaman and Empress Roll exploded in dark energy before it dispersed, revealing Dark Megaman in a male variation of Empress Roll's outfit, her rapier/whip replaced with a large dark energy bustersword.

"_**The emperor...has arrived," **_Roll Soul Dark Megaman smirked slightly, swinging his blade with no problem.

"You summoned a monster on my field just to do this?" the Headmaster asked unimpressed.

"_Yes...yes I did..and for good reason too..' _Diane smirked.

"Reason?"

"_Look at your monster."_

The Headmaster then looked at his Ultimate Forbidden one and his eyes widened as did everyone else.

"Wh..what's going.."

_That's the power of my Chaos union. It's good for my Net bad for anything else..you see, when Chaos union is successful, I can cut the attack of a monster you own in half, and add it to mine...oh, and it loses all its special abilities too," _Diane explained.

"Masaka…"

"_oh its happening and now for Roll Soul Megman's personal effect."_

"P..personal effect?"

"_Yes..it cuts your life points in half..and I gain 300 life points for each star on your monster..and if i recall, Exodius is a level 12 monster."_

"..that means she gain 3600 Life points," Hikari's gasped.

'_Now Roll soul Megaman restore this shell of mine to its beautiful form!'_

"_**Roger." **_He nodded, slashing down on Diane, whose body was soon restored...aside from the slightly ripped shirt that revealed a bit of her bust.

**Diane: 400-4000**

"Ahh..that's more like it~" Diane sighed blissfully as she stretched a bit. "Now for you headmaster..Rollsoul Megaman...destroy him. Submission strike."

Roll Soul Dark Megaman soon lifted his blade into the air, the blade doubling in size as dark energy flared off it.

"The Headmaster;s Exodius has zero attack points..." Hikari gasped in horror.

"His life points are at 2500." Kenji snarled.

"And they were halved thanks to Roll Soul Dark Megaman's effect…" AJ frowned.

"Leaving him with 1250."

"It's over…" Xander said in disbelief, he couldn't believe it...he was wrong about Diane...she...she was...she was a carnivore a true one.

"Any last words Headmaster?"

"...I can't believe the true culprit was one of the students I swore to protect," the headmaster sighed before looking at Raito-tachi, "Kids..I leave this to you..."

"Tch how dull." Diane was as her dark megaman literally cleaved the headmaster in two.

"Headmaster-sama!" Kiki cried in horror with Shurei and hikari looking on in horror while AJ and Sora glared at Diane..

"No way…" Ryusei gasped as he and the other guys began to lose focus.

**Headmaster: 1250-0**

**Winner: Diane**

The darkness soon faded as the males regain themselves most of them stood up as Diane turn around to see Xander on his knees.

"What is it?" Diane asked him as he looked at her, "Oh? You want to devour me now?" she inquired seeing the hunger in Xander's eyes.

"..show me…" Xander said, "..show me..how to use it..to become..a true predator.."

"Yosh your learning humility." she smirked, offering him back Bass, which he took as she helped him up.

"Diane!"

Diane blinked before she looked at Raito and the others.

"Oi..now what do you want?" Diane asked with a slight annoyed frown.

"You...you killed the headmaster," Sora growled as Kenji broke off a metal pipe to use as a sword.

"Omai…." Kenji growled as he swung the makeshift sword creating a large cut in the wall next to him.

"...You guys can't stop me."

"You keep saying that but…"

"Cause the only one who can stop me, the only one I want to face...is him." Diane said pointing at...Raito?

"..what do you mean?" Raito asked with a frown.

"You still don't remember? you know why we have to duel each other. You know why you have to be the one to stop me...oh my god she took your memories." Diane blinked.

"Took his memories?" Ryusei blinked.

"Raito, remember this. you and I are destined to fight. You can try and deny it, and your friends can try and defeat me, but they'll fail because their not meant to be the ones who defeat me."

"Grr…"

"Raito, accept my proposal and come with me. We'll settle things alone...you and me as its meant to be." Diane offered him putting her hand out.

"..."

"...ugh..fine..but let me say this before I head out...talk to those Net Saviors of yours..only they know about the cards I own and our fate...which you'll never escape Raito...I made sure of that.." with that Diane looked at the unconscious Victor sadly before leaving with Xander.

* * *

"ughhh.." Victor groaned, sitting up as he regained conciousness, "What happened?"

"The Headmaster is gone," Kenji frowned, on lookout for anything suspicious.

"I see…." Victor noted as he stood up. "How come we were the only ones who were affected...by that place?"

"I'm not certain." Kenji replied. "I know that for some reason the four of us could hardly move, the fact you could run up to Diane seemed nothing short of an impossible feat."

"Yet...the girls...they were unaffected...perfectly fine even."

* * *

Shurei, Sora, AJ, Hikari, and Kiki were in a shared room and looked at each other. At their sides was a monster each one had in their decks, AJ using her Duel Disk as a conduit to let them be solid.

"...So has anyone else felt something since we all arrived on this island?" Hikari asked.

"Eeyup," AJ nodded, lightly rubbing her lower right arm as Twilight Rose Knight poured her a cup of apple tea.

"It didn't start till AJ and Shurei arrived and then all of us got together with Warai…"

"Diane," AJ spat, "Warai never existed."

"You say that...but deep down...just like all of us...we can't hate her." Shurei frowned.

"I know, and that ticks me off. She took mah kin, makin' 'em think she's their 'mom,'" AJ trembled, "Ah want to be angry, ah want to make her die slowly and painfully, but Ah jest can't."

"Why weren't we losing breath like the guys?" Sora pondered.

"Did anyone else feel their chest burning when ever Warai was attacked? Like we felt her pain?" Hikari asked.

"As much as Ah'd hate t' say it, Ah felt it," AJ scowled.

"So what!" Sora snapped, "I bet this is some kind of trick of hers…"

"Except...I used the same shadow magic as hers," Shurei frowned.

"...Wait. I thought you forge…"

"I lied," Shurei admitted, "I didn't want to scare Ryusei."

"'Bout time y'all admitted t' that," AJ looked at Shurei.

"Shurei's been having dreams as well...she said something about a castle…"

"Five figures.." Sora added, making Kiki blinked

"Was th' castle lookin' like some sort o' tree?" AJ asked.

"I remember it...I was sitting on a throne with five girls by my side, dressed as knights," Hikari added. "...one was Sora...the other was AJ."

"Pardon?" AJ raised a brow.

"You guys...you were knights in my dream. You stood clear in the light...but there was three who stood in the darkness…"

"Ah'm not likin' where this is goin'," AJ frowned, "But...Who were in th' light and th' dark?"

"..I...I'm afraid to find out," Shurei paled.

"But we already know," Kiki frowned, "The ones in the dark..were me, Shurei and Di…"

"Don't you dare." Sora began.

"Diane," AJ finished for Kiki, earning a scowl from Sora.

"Yes and the ones in the light...AJ, Sora and Hikari."

"...Why were you three in the dark and us in the light?" Hikari pondered.

"If'n Ah'm right...It's because Kiki here has that other half t' her, Shurei's got that there dark stuff when she gets mad enough, and Diane is obvious," AJ rubbed her chin in thought.

"So...maybe in the end, this was...Destiny." Hikari sighed.

Unknown to them all, Diane was just outside their window, listening in, and frowning at how they were sharing dreams she had.

* * *

"Oi Megaman...what are those Net Masters?" Raito asked his spirits later in his room, Megaman placing a wet cloth on teh unconcious Roll's forehead.

"..."

"Answer me." he frowned.

"..."

"...Gyroman, I'll give you swimsuit pics if you answer me.."

"_Oh no. I'm not falling for that...definately not going to tell you to call your gramps and sis…" _he began till Megaman knocked him out.

"...Nee-san..Ji-san?"

* * *

"Oh, hello Raito-kun." an elder man around his late 50-early 60s smiled when he answered the phone.

=Ohiyo Ji-san...hey, do you know anything about my Net Saviors?=

"Oh? Yes I do...why do you ask?"

=Well I met this girl name Diane and…=

"WHAT?!"

=Ji-san? What's wrong?=

"Saya! Saya, get over here! Raito-kun has met Diane!"

"Nani?!" Saya gasped in complete shock before taking the phone. "Get off the island now!"

=eh?=

"Raito..those cards she uses..they're forbidden for a reason."

=I know. I've seen them in action. Why are they so similar to my Net Savi…=

"Because she gave them to you!"

=...excuse me?=

"Diane...you never should've met her again." Saya sobbed.

=Wait...I knew her before?=

"We both do," Saya frowned. "You were just too young to remember...Raito..she adopted us."

=...gomen, but I think I had something in my ear..d..did you say...she..adopted us?=

"She's our adoptive mother."

=...=

"...Raito-kun?" Saya asked before she heard a thud on the other line."..dang it...Kiki in a bikini that looks like Morrigan from Darkstalkers." she soon heard what sounded like a gush of blood, "You awake?"

=H…..h….hai…=

"Listen Raito, you need to leave and forget about Diane…"

=...What did she do to us?=

"...It's not important. You just need to get to safety."

=..but...what about…?=

"I don't care! I just want you away from that monster after what she tried to do!"

=Nee-san please what she do?=

"...You've seen it, haven't you? That shadow magic she uses?"

=..I have…=

"Remember that time you were really really sick and almost didn't make it?"

=Yeah. You said the doctors thought I had that one rare incurable disease, but they made a…=

"They didn't make a mistake. You should be dead."

=...what?=

"She promised Jii-san that she could save you, In exchange, she'd get you and me...and he said yes."

=What..that's impossible...I would remember..=

"You know how you said when you try to remember who gave you the net saviors their faces were always blurry?"

=Yeah…=

"Jii-san and i took you to a psychologist and had your memories blocked."

=...You..you what?!=

"It was for your own good she was a monster the worst kind."

=What did she even do!?=

"She made you swore you fight her in a duel to the death!"

=...=

"The Net Saviors and Net Masters doom their duelist to fight until one dies!" Saya snapped, "In short, she cursed you to be a duelist!" she cried, "I found out too late, at the same time i found out she was a serial kidnapper I thought she was nice...but after finding out she wanted to use you for her own sick game I took you away."

=...=

"Raito, listen. Get away now...if she realizes it's you, she'll stop at nothing to make you duel her. she'll try everything to make sure that happens..."

Bzzrt

**=And here I was wondering who gave Raito those Net Saviors= **Diane giggled.

"Ehh?"

**=Oh sorry was this a private call?=**

"...You," Saya frowned.

**=I miss you too, Saya. You were so naughty, running away from home with your cute little brother=**

"You leave Raito out of this," Saya growled.

**=Too late I already found the one to have Bass= **Diane smirked, making Saya eyes widened **=You remember Bass i'm sure after all he used to be your card=**

"You're sick."

**=And you have no business in private matters you're no longer a part of the game you made that choice clear=**

"And I had my reasons!" Saya snapped.

**=Oh please. You're just scared after what happened last time you used Bass..you lost control, a..well..let's say it wasn't pretty. I could've taught you but no you had to leave me like everyone does!=**

"Stay away from Raito." Saya snarled Raito feeling the murderous intent his sister was emitting through the phone.

**=No. I don't listen to disappointments, If he lasts to the family visitation day...i'll be looking forward to seeing you once more...Saya of the shadows= **

With that, Diane cut off the phone lines, making Saya blink.

* * *

"So the headmaster is gone." Carn informed Diane's followers.

"Seriously?! Sweet! We can do whatever we want now!"

"We could always do as we please. I never doubted Diane-sama for a second!"

"Was that before or after you lost all your money betting on the headmaster?"

"Urusei! I'm going to get all of that bo-Agatha! Stop playing with those bugs!"

"Mou~ But the legs on these two Spiders are perfectly aligned."

"...just like your ancestor, you are creepy when it comes to bugs."

"Q..quiet! you'll see...this world will be ruled by the insects one day..and I will be their princes...their beautiful..bug..princess."

"...again ,creepy."

At that the doors slammed open as everyone looked to see Babs and Bloom.

"Babs? Bloom what are you…"

"Diane-sama wants us to test some individuals."

"Test?"

"One of you shall face the kamen rider speed duelist, Inzector speed duelist approach." Babs said as a female figure landed before them.

"And one shall deal with the one called Hikari mahou…"

"I shall do so." Babs said.

"But…"

"I am sick of waiting here and no action Bloom i want to devour something."

"...Very well." Bloom sighed, "Come...Ryuko."

"Hai. I shall show this Ryusei what a true rider is." she grinned.

* * *

_O.N: Okay Diane was scary before but now she major scary!_

_Z0: you're just a scaredy cat._

_O.N: Screw you i ain't scare of not…_

_Deadpool: Five nights at Freddy._

_O.N: SAVE ME!*jumps into GT arms like Scooby doo does to Shaggy*_

_Z0: So guess you're not as tough as you say then._

_SZ: *puts comic book down*there..finally finished with it while working on this...but jeez...two things freaked me out a bit today..the duel between Diane and the Headmaster..and the scene I just saw in the MLp comic I was reading._

_Z0: I see. So are we done being scared now? _

_Fluttershy:*breaks door the wall* where the monster threatening to tear down animal homes?!_

_SZ: 0-o...oh crud..._

_O.N: Whoop-whoop-whoop!*runs away*_

_Z0: Well, looks like GT will need to fix the wall again. _

_SZ:...I'm not getting near that wall!*goes into a hiding spot*I'm scared of Fluttershy when she's in this state!_

_Z0: Hm...since everyone has run off like chickens...I'll have to handle the preview myself._

_Fluttershy: Somepony tell me who's the jerk that's tearing down animals homes now!_

_Z0: Please do be quite I'm in the middle of something important.*Pulls screen down*_

* * *

**JIKAI! **

Ryusei: My past?

Kenji: I believe something or someone is making a move.

Ryusei: Omai...yurusanai!

Ryuko: I will enjoy watching you crash and burn little rider.

?-?-?: Sa it's time to walk the path of heaven.

Ryusei: CAST OFF! Kabuto!

**Next time: The Speed of Evolution! Clock Up!**

Ryusei: Grandmother says the world revolves around the one meant to save it.

* * *

_O.N: AHHHH!*traps in Saddle Rager(hulked out) mouth as she chewed on O.N* not my ass! not my ass!_

_SZ: Why'd you have to provoke her?!_

_Z0: Well good luck to you guys I'm going out for a bite. _

_O.N: Not funny!*a crunch was heard* Ahh, my spine!_

_Z0: Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be back in working order. Now if you don't mind I'm going to work on the next chapters script. _

_SZ: Don't leave us! Thanks to that Well-To-Do jerk, she;s stuck in this angered state for a while now!_

_Z0: Sorry, I don't use violence on women._

_O.N: I will have my revenge!*she bucks her head and sends O.N flying* oh nooooo!_

_SZ:...*shakes a fist into teh air*DAMN YOU WELL-TO-DO! YOU UNLEASHED A BEAST BY SAYING THAT ACCURSED SENTENCE!_

_Z0: Bye bye minna. Be sure to tune in next time. *grabs hat and walks out the door before reaching for the light switch*_

_SZ: No! DON'T TURN THAT..*lights go off*...*jack in the box starts playing*oh no…_

_Fused animatronic, Flutterbat: Wreeee!_

_SZ: OH NOOOOOOO!_


	22. The Speed of Evolution! Clock Up!

_SZ:*constantly presses A as I was playing Wonderful 101 for Wii-U*come on..almost there…_

_Z0: Well readers as you can see Sean is pretty distracted at the moment. _

_SZ: Yes! I-gah! Thumb cramp!..but its worth it! I beat the final boss/leader of Geathjerk, Jergingha!_

_Z0: Ah it is fun when you finally beat that one hard ass final boss in a video game. _

_SZ: Oh yea..especially if it's in a really epic game like Wonderful 101..seriously, this game is like watching a toku show!_

_Z0: Well it is made by the same people that made Viewtiful Joe which is a game that homages Toku shows. _

_SZ:..sorta yea..and it was also made by the people who made the Bayonetta games...but still, this game was awesome!_

_Z0: So I see, anyway, we have work to do my friend. _

_SZ: Hai...today's chapter is focused on Ryusei..which means more Toku stuff!_

_Z0: Indeed, most of my OC's do use decks based of Toku shows, Ryusei most prevalent with the use of Kamen rider cards. _

_SZ: Indeed..hmm...wonder if we'll see a Sentai deck in the later future?_

_Z0: I make no promises...but that also means you never know. So for those of you who would like to see one...just wait and see. _

_SZ: Hai..anyways, time for the disclaimer._

_Z0: Right*Pulls out Shift car Colorful Commercial* I'll be borrowing this. _

Disclaimer: We stake no claim on any of the series used in the making of this fic. Yugioh, Megaman and the multitude of other shows all belong to their rightful owners. This is purely fictional and fan made.

_Z0: Now that's done on with the show, remember to sit back and enjoy. _

* * *

Raito and the others woke up to another morning after the events in which the Headmaster had lost his duel to Diane. Things seemed more or less normal ignoring the obvious that is. It seemed almost as if no one noticed the Headmasters sudden disappearance, or they didn't remember him. They were more or less at a lost at the moment. What could they do at this moment...well they decided best not to dwell on it too much. For the moment they would just adapt...and move forward. Most of the group would head to class while one or two stayed behind to alert the others in case anything weird or suspicious pops up, and it seems it was Sora and Ryusei's turn for look out..speaking of the two…

"Seriously, Sora… How you'd managed to get a rock jammed into your skates, I'll never know," Ryusei stated as he was busy fixing Sora's Duel skates in the garage.

"Sorry. All this looking out was getting boring, so I decided to do some parkour and tricks," Sora shrugged as she leaned against the wall.

"Ah...well, I understand that, I suppose." Ryusei sighed in agreement. "I've been feeling a little stressed as well...I stripped a few screws while working earlier...as a mechanic that's unforgivable." he pouted to himself before chuckling. "Ah well pops always said it was a family trait to screw up and then get it right."

"I see…" Sora noted, "...so...what drew you here to Duel Academy anyway?"

Ryusei then dropped the wrench he had in his hand at that question. "Ano…." he was at a loss for words so to speak. "It's….kind of a long story." he admitted somberly.

Sora raised an eyebrow at that, seeing Ryusei's mood do a 180 the moment he said that. The Ryusei she came to know as a friend was always cheerful and open. for him to suddenly close himself off like that...it was just plain odd.

Ryusei then went about picking up his wrench and going back to work on Sora's skates. "Well...I suppose you could say I came here to escape a problem." he explained as he worked. "Once upon a time...I wasn't the kind of guy you'd want to be friends with. But one day something changed and I felt a lot of anger towards myself...so I ran."

"You...ran?"

"Hai...when I look back at who I use to be...I feel so angry at myself. I was very much selfish...and I was angry as well...but it wasn't till later I learned I was just angry at myself. So when I think about how I acted, I feel like...I'm just awful."

"...I see...sorry I asked then," Sora sighed as she took her jacket off, "I'm gonna do a few quick laps around the dorm…"

"Gomen, Sora-san...it was also selfish of me to unload that on you wasn't it." Ryusei replied as he turned to face her with a smile. "Be careful." he waved to her.

"Dude, this is me we're talking about. Careful's my middle name," Sora grinned as she ran outside.

"Just how many middle names does she have?" Ryusei chuckled to himself as he went back to work before freezing when something landed on one of his tools, "...A Wasp…" he blinked as he looked at it, "Yellow jacket if I'm not mistaken." he guessed as he lifted the tool it landed on up to eye level. "You're a little out of place now ,aren't you?" he asked as he went up to a window and held the tool out. "Here, get on out of here." he motioned to the insect to fly away.

The wasp in question buzzed a bit as it flew out the window and into the woods.

"Hm...I suppose that could be an omen...from one of you, isn't it?" he asked looking at the tool box that held his cards.

Outside, a shaded female figure watched from the darkened part of the woods, eyeing the window that showed Ryusei.

"I'll show you...I'll show you who's the true rider..." the female figure frowned, the wasp from before landing on her shoulder.

* * *

(Cue Ambiguous(Second Kill la Kill opening)

**Unmei no ito wo tachikitta sono saki ni**

**Senobi Shiteitanda**

**Kutsuzure darake no**

**Semai Sekai de**

**RUN AWAY wo areku**

**egao no uragawa**

**Kakushita tsumori de**

**Dakedo itsumo kimi ni wa**

**Minukarete shimatte ite**

**Konna no wa hajimete de**

**Tomadou kedo**

**Hoka no dare ni mo kikonasenai**

**Nandaka wakkanai**

**Atsusa ga mune wo kogasu kara**

**Unmei no ito taguriyoseta no saki ni**

**Ima atarashii yoake ga kuru**

**Omoi wa kitto hitotsu**

* * *

**Duel 22: The Speed of Evolution! Clock Up!**

* * *

Ryusei was in the kitchen as he cooked several things on the stove. The young man had set Sora's skates down near the table.

"Hm…. almost done." he said as he checked on one of the meals. "Yosh good timing da na." he smiled to himself checking the clock for when the others got back. "Hm...Sora-san sure is taking her time though…" he mumbled as he looked out the window.

As if on cue, Sora had came in, panting heavily as she was covered in sweat, her face almost looking pale.

"Sora-san...what's wrong?" Ryusei said in shock.

"I...I...I.." Sora panted before she collapsed onto her knees, coughing up a storm.

"Oi Sora!" Ryusei called as he crouched down next to her, "Breath," he ordered as he patted her back.

"S..sorry..just..I..I don't…" Sora couldn't finish as she fell to the floor, breathing heavily.

"Sora!" Ryusei called again as he scooped her up in his arms. "Hang in there." he ordered as he began checking her pulse, "..Her pulse seems normal..but shes having trouble breath.." he then pressed his hand against her forehead, _'She's burning up... I need to get her to her room fast.'_

* * *

"Hey Sora, Ryusei, we're back!" Raito called out as he and most of the group came in, "Well..almost all of us, Kenji and Victor are busy with something"

"Something about blowing off some steam." Hikari added, quoting Kenji's reason for going off somewhere with Victor.

"Ah Minna…" Ryusei called from upstairs as he jumped over the stairs railing and rushed to the kitchen, a semi-dry wet cloth in his hand.

"...Is everything alright ,dear?" Shurei asked in concern.

"Unfortunately no." Ryusei sighed as he got a new cloth after he turned the stove off. "Seem while Sora was out for a run, she got stung by a bee...and she seems to be allergic." he explained. "She's ok for the moment...I put her in her room to rest."

"..Well that's odd," hikari spoke, "Because last I recall, Sora's not allergic to bugs."

"Hm...there are many different species of bees in the world Hikari-san, most of whom are venomous." Ryusei spoke up. "So it's not wise to rule out she's not allergic to one species." he reasoned in a surprisingly intellectual tone they rarely heard from the mechanic. "Furthermore, there might be a hive of wasps nearby. So it's best we not worry about that and focus on Sora-san."

"Right," Hikari nodded as the group followed Ryusei upstairs. They then entered Sora's room where she was left to rest on her bed with the sheets drawn over her as she seemed pretty comfortable, her breathing having slowed down some as she rested.

"Hm...seems her fever has gone down a little." Ryusei noted as he took his hand away from her forehead, "Her breathing has calmed down as well...I think she should be fine."

"Thank goodness…" Kiki sighed in relief.

"Hai, luckily it seems like her reaction to the sting was only mild at most...and seems she was only stung once as well." Ryusei said as he placed a new cloth on her forehead. "Luckily I have some experience with these sort of things."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Raito asked out of curiosity.

"I knew someone who wanted to be a doctor growing up, and she gave me a few tips when someone's reacting to an allergy pretty badly," Ryusei answered as he stood back up and stretched his arms. "Plus, I have taken some courses in first aid incase I ever ended up crashing one of my bikes." he added with a slightly nervous chuckle. "My dad used to tell me 'make sure you know the jobs of everyone related to what you wanted to be.' in short, if you're going to do a job where you get hurt make sure you can understand what the doc is telling you."

"I see," Raito noted, "Still, kinda cool we have..."

"Hey..can you guys keep it down..I'm trying to nap here.." Sora mumbled as she sat up, her hair a mess..well, messier as the wet cloth on her forehead fell off.

"Sora...Daijoubu?" Kiki asked as everyone rushed over to her.

"Yea...what happened?"

"You got stung by a bee." Ryusei explained as he pointed to her shoulder, which had swelled up a little. "I think it might have been a wasp...and your body didn't react very well."

"..I see…" Sora noted before coughing a bit, "That kinda explained why I was having trouble breathing and seeing."

"Indeed...guess you and wasps are not a good mix," Ryusei chuckled, "But don't worry, with some rest, you'll be back to a hundred percent in no time a..." he paused as the last part Sora said clicked in his head,"..wait..you couldn't see?"

"No..I nearly fell off the island if I didn't feel my surroundings," Sora answered before coughing a bit once more.

"This might be worse than I thought." Ryusei said as he got down on one knee before he looked at the sting wound on Sora's shoulder, "Even for an alergic reaction of that scale, you still should have been able to see. If it were a more severe reaction then I wouldn't be surprised by it." he explained.

"Yea..well that dang wasp stung me only once, and I started having trouble seeing.." Sora replied.

"Hm…" Ryusei frowned as he looked at the bump from the sting. "I don't get it...if I'm right then it was just a yellow jacket...they wouldn't cause that level of reaction from one sting...and her allergy wasn't that severe…" he listed. "Very strange."

"It does sound strange..and slightly suspicious," Raito frowned a bit.

"Indeed…" Ryusei sighed as he stood up, "Well there's nothing we can do about it now. Kiki-san, can you watch over Sora while I go finish up dinner?"

"Ano, h-hai, Ryusei-san," the shy pinkette nodded.

"Thanks. I'll bring you guys some food up in a bit," he smiled as he walked over to the door.

"Before you leave Ryusei..if you happen to see AJ..Don't mention Wasp or any kind of bugs around her," Hikari warned.

"AJ-san has a fear of bugs?" he guessed, making his way to the stairs.

"She's normally a farmer, so yea..she really hates bugs..." Hikari nodded in response.

"Ah right right…." Ryusei nodded in complete understanding. "Alright well Dinner is all ready, so I'll call you guys down when I get it all set up." he explained as he slid down the stairs railing.

"Got it."

* * *

A half hour later, Ryusei was finishing putting the last touches on dinner..though his mind seemed to be elsewhere..what with what happened with Sora.

'_It just seems so strange...no matter how I look at it, Sora's reaction seemed like a mild allergy, but her eyesight becoming weak is out of place of both the species and the allergic reaction….The only answer could be that I was wrong about the species of wasp...but I seriously doubt that."'_Ryusei said in his head as he set all the places for dinner. "No sense letting this get to me so much." he shook his head as he went up to the stairs. "Oi, Minna! Dinner's ready!" he shouted.

Before he could receive any response, a loud noise filled the room..the noise almost sounding like a mix of buzzing and an engine revving up.

"Nani?" Ryusei blinked as he looked around, "No mistake that last part...engine...high powered...6 cylinders…" he examined the sound. "No...8." he blinked. "That buzzing sound disguises the noise to fool others. But..what cou.."

"KYAAAA! A GIANT WASP!" Shurei's voice shrieked from upstairs.

"Minna!" Ryusei shouted as he ran up the stairs before jumping over the railing to the top floor. He then jumped before he slammed his shoulder to the door knocking it off the hinges.

"R..Ryusei!" Shurei gasped nervously as she, Hikari, and Kiki hid behind Raito.

"What's going on, up here?!" Ryusei demanded.

"Oh I don't know..maybe _that!_" Sora exclaimed as she pointed to the balcony window showing quite possibly the biggest Wasp Ryusei's ever seen!

"Arre wa!" he gasped ,seeing the wasp as it flew in front of the window, "Ah so I was mistaken…" he spoke looking at the wasp. "My first belief was that Sora was stung by the same kind of wasp I saw this morning…" he explained, "But I was mistaken…"

"No shit, sherlock!" Sora barked before freezing as the giant wasp hit its head against the window, which nearly cracked in half after one hit.

"What the hell kind of wasp is that?!" nearly everyone cried.

"That's just the thing...it's not any known species," Ryusei spoke up, "This is completely new in every way to me, it's even larger than an Asian Giant hornet."

"A..asian g..ohh~" Shurei gasped as she fainted upon hearing that.

"Ah Shurei!" Ryusei gasped as he caught her.

Before anything else could be said, the wasp headbutted the window a few more times until it shattered.

Everyone froze in shock at this, the giant wasp seemed to glare at them in what looked like anger. This made a chill run down their spines from the sheer fright of its size. After a few seconds, the same revving noise from before filled the air before what looked like a Duel Runner started flying towards the shattered window.

"Get down!" Ryusei ordered as everyone followed his command before the rest of the windows frame was shattered, making shards fall around them, a few cutting Ryusei as he shielded the others.

"Ryusei/Ryusei-san!" Raito the girls (well, most that are still awake) gasped as the Duel Runner landed next to the wasp, which seemingly began to disappear.

"Nande teme wa?" Ryusei asked as most of the cuts began to bleed slightly.

He got a good look at the Duel runner a bit, and noted it was themed after an Atlas Beetle, the front of the bike was where the horns where located, almost as if it were meant to ram things with them. It had two shells of armor that folded over the riders legs and seemed like they unfolded which they were as thin transparent gossamer the wings of a bug where pointing out. The back of the bike was also larger than normal with two tail pipes that seemed to radiate heat. The bikes main coloring seemed to be black with silver accents the horn in the front being purely silver.

After a moment of silence, the owner of the bike got off, revealing themself to be a female. She wore a black gold jumpsuit that hugged her figure(enough to make Raito, Ryusei, Hikari, and Kiki blush heavily) while she wore a gold, beetle themed helmet.

"..heh...to think I'd find you here..hanging around some Slifers..Ryusei," the female scoffed, making Ryusei's eyes widen when he recognized her voice.

"That voice...Omae wa…" he realised as he stood up slowly. By this point the roar of the duel runner's engine woke Shurei back up.

"Ohh~ Wh-" Shurei began before seeing the giant 'beetle' in the room, "...AAAAHHHH!" she screamed as she immediately ran behind Ryusei.

But the man was still too focused on the rider of the machine and her voice. "Maji da...omae wa...Ryuko-san?"

"..and you remember my name..I'm surprised.." the female chuckled slightly as she took her helmet off, revealing a girl a two-three years older than Ryusei with short black hair with a gold highlight in it, and crimson red eyes that seemed blank.

"It….it is you...Ryoko-san…" he said in shock as his hair cast a shadow over his eyes.

"Ryusei..do you know her?" Raito was the first to ask.

"..Hmpmh..of course he knows me...he was my mechanic and partner," Ryuko replied, "That is..until the day I 'died'..."

"Then...that time...it was her that you lost to…?" Ryusei asked as his body seemed to shake, whether it be from the sudden influx of emotions of the loss of blood was hard to tell.

"Yea..and to tell you the truth..I almost did die. Someone had messed with my Duel Runner before the duel..I would've beaten her..but my duel Runner, **King Atlas**, broke before the final lap," Ryoko explained.

"Nani?" Ryusei blinked in shock. _'That's impossible! I gave it a full tune up before that day….there's no way it would have just failed like that….unless someone tampered with it.'_

"At first, I was scared about dying..but then _she_ brought me back..as a part of her family," Ryuko added.

"...You mean Diane, don't you?" Raito asked with a frown, "Ryoko-san...why would you willingly follow along with this sort of thing...to harm people like this!?"

"...to be honest..I've fallen down from the path of Heaven…" Ryuko explained, "I was a good, honest duelist...and look where it ended for me...so now I only have one place left to go..a dark place...a place darker and deeper than hell itself."

"Teme…." Ryusei growled as he glared at her, "You'd honestly would turn your back on that promise you made...turn your back on everything you believed and fought for!?"

"Yes! I've fallen from that path, and follow a new one!" Ryuko snapped, "And to prove it...I challenge you to a Riding Duel, Ryusei!"

"Eh?" Ryusei blinked.

"But...Ryusei's just a mechanic," Sora spoke up.

"Oh...so you call them friends and you still haven't told them your dream?" Ryuko asked.

"Urusei!" he growled.

"You truly are pathetic, Ryusei," Ryuko frowned as she put her helmet back on, "Meet me at the old Practice Track at 9:00 Pm tonight…"

"..." Ryusei said nothing as he fell to one of his knees from the cuts and blood loss. "...Fine…." he finally spoke.

"Good..you better bring your game, because I won't go easy on you..and to add to the stakes.." she paused as she rushed behind Ryusei and grabbed Shurei.

"Kya!"

"Shurei-san!"

"Beat me, and I'll free her," Ryuko frowned as she tied Shurei up and placed her on the duel runner before hopping on, "Until then…" she then drove off back through the shattered window.

"Shurei…" Ryusei gasped out as his vision became blurry. He then passed out and fell to the ground.

* * *

"Ugh…" Ryusei groaned as he began to regain consciousness.

"He's waking up," Raito's voice spoke.

Ryusei's eyes cracked open as the light of the room blinded his eyes for a second before he saw the blurs that slowly gained focus and became his friends who all looked down at him with looks of relief that the mechanic had woken up. The girls let out a small sigh of relief that he was fine.

"Sheesh..ya had us worried there, dude," Sora sighed in relief.

"Mm…" he groaned as he stood up, he then noticed that his chest and arms were bandaged up to a good extent. He also had a bandage on his cheek for the cut he had there. "How long was I out….?" he asked as he stood on his own two feet.

"A few hours..it's 8:00," Raito replied, "AJ was the one that bandaged your wounds up..she's downstairs right now."

"Soka…" Ryusei nodded as Sora handed him a shirt to put on, "Alright…I'm going to get Shurei back," he said as he made his way downstairs.

"You sure, Ryusei AJ was pretty clear that you'd stay in bed," Hikari stated.

"Ryuko, or whatever is left of her, wouldn't stand for me to not show up...and she was no saint even before becoming this," he explained as he grabbed his white leather jacket, "If she doesn't get her way….who knows what she will do…" he growled in anger.

"Okay, but..I'm not sure what AJ will…" Hikari began.

"I approve," AJ's voice replied, making the group turn to see the southern belle in the doorway, "But the moment you retrieve Shurei…" she settled a hard look on him, making everyone remember how she acted when she dueled/slaughtered Sora, "You are returning to bed, Ryuusei Ishinomori!"

"Roger AJ-san." Ryusei chuckled. "Don't worry...I'll save Shurei…" he said with a serious look as he made his way to the garage.

The others following behind him to see what he was up to. Ryusei put his jacket on before he took out his duel applicator and pressed a button making his trailer garage open up and turn on. He then walked out a duel runner that was covered in a tarp.

"Well...I don't have the time to put that last touch on you…" he spoke to the bike. "But now is the best time to go all or nothing."

* * *

"...He should be here by now," Ryuko frowned as she looked up at the moon from a deserted looking duel track. She then looked at the still tied up Shurei, tape covering her mouth, "Guess he doesn't care what happens to his friend then," she taunted to Shurei trying to get a rise out of her.

"MMm! Mmm! Mhp!" Shure muffledly yelled.

"Hm...they're right. It's more fun without the tape." Ryuko said blankly as she pulled the tape off her mouth.

"You won't get away with this!" Shurei snapped.

"You put a lot of faith in that idiot, don't you?" she pondered, "I've known him since he was a kid, the only thing he was ever any good at was fixing bikes. What's the appeal to an idiot like him?"

"Do not call him that. He is a kind soul, and will not hesitate to help his friends out," Shurei frowned, "He's is th.." she was interrupted when a stinger was aimed right at her face, the stinger coming from...Ryuko's arm?

"I see...you got a crush on that pretty boy face of his," she taunted further, "The person you talk about...he sure sounds different from the angry person I use to know." she pondered. "I wonder when he turned into such a pushover."

"...what do you mean he used to be angry, and he is no pushover, you..!" Shurei began before Ryuko aimed the stinger closer to her neck.

"Hm...so he still hasn't told you about who he use to be," Ryuko pondered, "So I see...he's trying to hide the person he use to be...well I suppose that explains why he did what he did. The Ryusei I use to know wouldn't have let himself get hurt like that for the sake of others." she explained as she slowly moved the stinger away.

"...What do you mean?"

"I mean, you ditz, is that he wouldn't hesitate to hurt someone… That is...until he met me," she explained. "He used to be a violent beast...he'd fight with anyone at the drop of a hat. He'd beat some thugs so bad I bet they're still in the hospital now. Hell, he once threatened a teacher that pissed him off and he never returned to school. That is again..until he met me..."

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Rain fell on the streets on Ryusei...or a man who looked exactly like Ryusei, his eyes blank with nothing but rage. His hair was much more wild as well. He held a gang member by his collar while the streets were littered by the beaten forms of his friends. Ryusei shoved him against the wall forcefully. _

"_So...what was that you guys said?" Ryusei(?) asked as his cold eyes glared at the thug not a shred remorse in them. _

_The thug could only gasp out a few raspy breaths as Ryusei held him against the wall by his neck. _

"_I'm sorry...I didn't catch that…" Ryusei replied as he raised his free hand and gripped it into a fist cracking each of his knuckles in the process. _

"_Oi, kid," a voice spoke up, making Ryusei turn his head to see a younger Ryuko, her normal crimson red eyes replaced with a fiery red while she wore a white shirt under a black jacket, a pair of jeans, and a pair of black running shoes, "Not bad beating up on these guys. To tell ya the truth, they've been asking for trouble for a long time. Too bad it bit them in the ass."_

"_Nande teme wa?" Ryusei asked as he shoved the thugs head against the wall, knocking him out instantly. _

"_...If I were you..I wouldn't let my rage control me constantly," Ryuko stated, making Ryusei(?) frown, "There's a saying my grandfather used to tell me...if you continue to let your rage consume you, you shall forever remain blind to the real path..but if you let it go, you shall see the path before you."_

"_..." Ryusei said nothing as he turned his cold glare away. "Tch...I've given them enough of a lesson. I'll call it a day." _

"_You think it'll end there?" Ryuko asked, making him stop as he was about to walk away._

"_Nani?" he asked as he turned his head to glare at her. _

"_No matter what you do, your rage will keep growing. That pain you feel...that emptiness...it won't go away by just taking it out on others who will never be able to understand it." _

"_Urusei…" Ryusei(?) growled as he clenched his fist. "I will do what I want...no matter how much people try and restrain me...I'll never accept it." _

"_...then try and hit me…"_

"_hmm?"_

"_You heard me. Try and hit me…" Ryuko stated once more._

"_You're starting to get on my nerves, you little pest." Ryusei complained, balling up his fist, "but if it'll shut you up…" he roared as he charged right at her. _

_Just as he was about to throw a punch at her, Ryuko moved to the side, easily avoiding the punch. Ryusei(?) growled in annoyance as he tried to punch her again, only to get the same result. His eyes seemed to glow with rage as he kept punching only to miss each time. His next punch actually came ever so close but still missed her face by a few inches. Ryuko then grabbed his arm. _

_The next thing Ryusei realized he was flat on his back staring at the stormy sky above him that seemed to begin to calm down. His eyes now only held a look of shock and confusion...what just happened. How did she beat him so easily? _

"_When you're a Turbo Duelist...you have to keep a close eye on your surroundings...making sure to be careful of any incoming obstacles…" Ryuko stated, making Ryuisei(?) look up at her, "That was how I was able to beat you, because I anticipated your moves..you attack like a blind beast filled with rage..and what I see on your eyes now..is meer confusion and shock…"_

"_Nande...who are you?" Ryusei(?) asked as he looked at her. _

"_Hm...asking a girl her name so suddenly...you're not very polite are you?" she teased. "But if you must know, my name is Ryuko...and yours?"_

"_Ishinomori...Ryusei Ishinomori." he replied. _

"_I see…" Ryuko noted as she offered her hand to him, "Then come..Ryusei Ishinomori…we have a lot of work ahead."_

"_..work?"_

"_Your hands...those bruises and calluses...those aren't from hitting some chump in the face." she explained, pointing to his hand. "Those are the kind you get from hitting your hand on an engine block while twisting a wrench. From using a lot of rough metal tools." she explained as Ryusei looked at his hands. "I can tell you goofed a lot of times...so that means you must be good at it right?" _

"_what's it to you?" _

"_..How would you like to work for me as my mechanic?"_

"_Eh?"_

* * *

"After that day, his rage was gone..and he loved building different Duel Runners each day," Ryuko explained pausing her story for a moment. "It wasn't all my work, though. He had something else that seemed to be guiding him." she pondered as she looked at Shurei. "Hm...you haven't said a word this whole time, girly."

"...If you really are the person that helped Ryusei..then why..why would you work under Diane?"

"...As I told him and your friends...I no longer walk that path...I walk a darker one..one that'll lead me to somewhere darker and deeper than hell itself…"

"...So you would just turn your back on the beliefs you made Ryusei see?"

"I thought what I believed in was right, and looked what happened!" Ryuko snapped, "I lost my life..no one but Ryusei remembered me! Do you have any idea what kind of hell that is?! To not be remembered?!"

"..." Shurei could honestly not respond to that.

"...Let me ask you this...how do you think a person dies?"

"?" Shurei blinked twice.

"Is it when they gain a terrible disease? No. Is it when you receive a fatal wound? No. Is it when you end up falling off a cliff after your Duel Runner explodes?! No! ...It...is when you're forgotten...to be forgotten..is a fate worse than hell itself…"

Shurei again had no response to this. How could she respond to this statement…? How could anyone, really.

"But!" a voice shouted, getting their attention, "It's true to be forgotten is awful...But if one person can remember you...then your argument is invalid." Ryusei's voice shouted from the top of the bleachers, "Because even to this day...I have never forgotten the person who reminded me of who I am." he explained as the two girls looked up to where he was sitting.

"...hm..been wondering when you'd get here...Ryusei Ishinomori," Ryuko smirked a bit.

"Haven't you read manga before? The hero always makes it at the most dramatic moment," Ryusei said with a slight snicker in his voice. He then jumped off the bleachers before he landed on the other side of the field. "That was another rule pops told me." he smirked as he fixed his jackets collar.

"...I take it you're ready for our duel then…" Ryuko said as the stinger on her arm retracted, "Good..did you bring a Duel Runner to Duel with?"

"Ah…" Ryusei blinked as he looked around. "Well...it was here…." he chuckled sheepishly making everyone sweatdrop. "Ah give me a second." he said as he fiddled with his duel Applicator. "Stupid remote control setting…" he complained as he typed away on the screen. The next thing anyone knew a loud engine roar literally drowned out everything it even made Ryuko cover her ears with how loud it was.

"What is that noise?!" Shurei exclaimed, the dark purplette wishing she could cover her ears since she was still tied up.

An entire section of wall was then knocked down as a bike drove itself into the field and came ever so close to hitting Ryoko but it suddenly curved to the side and ran at Ryusei. But it soon came to a stop right in front of him.

Right there in the middle of the track was a gleaming white colored NM4 Honda Vultus with two red racing stripes down each side and the headlight. The Bike had a large back connected to the back, it had three blue screens that where holographic projectors for it's duel runner function, along the left side was a regular tail pipe, while the right side had a large mechanical plate that had two smaller exhaust pipes. The speedometers were replaced by a virtual screen and a connector port for a Duel Disc. The Bike revved it's own engine as it stood in front of Ryusei it's headlight and the projectors on it's back end emitting bright light.

"Ah you're a lot more wild than I expected, **Cyclone Crosser**." Ryusei said to the bike.

'_I..Is that what Ryusei's been working on?' _Shurei thought with wide eyes as she stared at the bike.

"Ah...I knew I shouldn't have brought you out so soon." he said to the bike which seemed to rev its engine as if to reply. "Eh. Then again, you were designed with my style in mind…" he nodded his head as the bike's engine seemed to cool down in response to that.

"...Impressive. You've come quite a long ways since we've met, Ryusei.." Ryuko noted.

"I suppose I have." he nodded in agreement as he walked around the bike. He then swung his leg over it and sat down on the bike. "Hm...well one thing is for sure...it was right of me to make sure the seat was comfortable first." he chuckled lightly. "Well...prepare yourself Ryuko-san...Cyclone Crosser won't like it if you hold back on us." he said seriously as he revved the ignition to punctuate his sentence.

"..I assure you…" Ryuko paused as she snapped her fingers, causing a swarm of Wasp to appear as they dropped off her Duel runner before disappearing, "I will not hesitate, Ryusei Ishinomori."

"Same." Ryusei smirked as he kicked the brake off the bikes rear wheel then began to spin as it began to peel out across the ground. The tread of the tire actually beginning to dig into the ground underneath it. "Shurei...just hold on...I promised I'd ride my bike to come save you." he smirked.

Shurei couldn't help but blush at that as both Duelist took their place.

"The first to lose all 4000 of their Life Points loses, understand?" Ryuko asked Ryusei in a serious tone.

"Hai…" he nodded in agreement as he took his duel disk and plugged it over the bikes gas tank.

**=Duel Mode: Activated=**

The Bike spoke up as the duel disk activated as Ryusei plugged his deck into it. He then put on a pair of motorcycle gloves before he pulled out his helmet.

"Yosh..so far no problems…" Ryusei spoke as he began turning on various systems in the bike.

**=Warning: Safety System is still inactive=**

The Bike warned getting everyone's attention as Ryusei strapped on his helmet.

"Hai hai….no time to fix that." Ryusei sighed.

"...Riding duel…" Ryuko began, shaking of her temporary surprise...even though it was short.

"Acceleration!" both duelist declared as they took off.

**Ryusei: 4000/ Ryusei S.C: 0**

**Ryuko: 4000/Ryuko S.C: 0**

The Cyclone Chaser's take off was surprising to Ryoko to say the least as the bike easily bypassed hers. The White bike was moving almost twice as fast as hers on just the initial take off.

"Yabai…" Ryusei groaned, "This thing is still going at its own pace…" he complained to himself as he pulled the brake lever making the bike slow down some.

"I'll go first, draw!" Ryuko declared as she drew her 6th card, "I summon Inzektor Hornet in Attack mode!"

A portal formed next to Ryuko before a monster jumped out of it, floating by her was a man dressed in a black jumpsuit with yellow stripes along the sides and yellow armor that had spikes extending from his shoulders and outwards from his knees. He had a pack extending from the back of his armor that simulated the wings of a hornet while his head was covered in a cowl that extended over his face in the shape of that of a Hornet's. His right arm held a long rifle/cylinder device that resembled a stinger.

**Inzektor Hornet: Insect/DARK/3/500/500/ Effect: Once per turn, you can equip 1 'Inzektor' monster from your hand or graveyard to this card. While this card is equipped to a monster, that monster's level is increased by 3, and gains ATk and DEf equal to this cards ATK and DEF. While this card is equipped to a monster, send this card to the graveyard to target one card on the field and destroy it.**

"What's with all the hornets?" Ryusei couldn't help but ask in spite of the situation.

"It's nothing.." Ryuko replied with a slight frown, "On with the duel. I activate Inzektor Hornet's special ability! With it, I can equip him with an Inzektor monster in my hand or Graveyard, and I equip him with Inzektor Giga-Mantis!"

With that, a second portal opened as another monster came out with the same insect like theme to its armor. Standing there was a warrior clad in green armor with various spikes on his armor having glowing red rings. Its legs were covered in plates of armor from its feet to its thighs, the back of its shins had spikes while its knees had larger black spikes extending from the front. His thigh had two spikes each that were the largest and curved upwards. His chest armor was composed of three large green plates over segmented plated armor that offered it perfect mobility. He had a spike extending from each pectoral, its shoulder pauldrons had black tops and green sides that spiked upwards adding style to the design, and his upper arms were completely covered in green armlet armor while his gauntlets where only green on the back and black facing towards his body. His wrists were covered in silver bracelets that connected to gigantic serrated mantis like blades along the sides of his arms, his hands grabbed green tonfa like handles allowing him to move the gigantic blades around without having them move around.

**Inzektor Giga-Mantis: Insect/DARK/6/2400/0/Effect: You can target one face up monster you control; equip this card to that monster. While this card is equipped to a monster, that monsterATK becomes 2400. If this card is sent to the graveyard, select one 'Inzektor' monster in your Graveyard except 'Inzektor Giga-Mantis' and Special summon it.**

"Then I activate the ability of the Inzektor Giga-Weevil in my hand to equip him to my Inzektor Hornet!"

With that another portal opened as another insect like monster appeared this one was much taller and muscular than her Inzektor Hornet it's body was covered in dull purplish armor with multiple spikes with glowing red rings at their bases extending from it's legs, shoulders and down it's chest and abdomen, it's gauntlets had giant plates acting like shields that connected to it's elbows by thin plates, in it's left hand it had a large hatchet like weapon, finally it's helmet resembled that of a weevil to an extent with large yellow eyes and a dome like helmet, its mouthplate extend down in an insect like proboscis with two small mandibles/antennae extending from the sides of the mouth plate.

**Inzektor Giga-Weevil: Insect/DARK/6/0/2600/Effect: You can target 1 face up 'Inzektor' monster you control, and equip this card to it. While this card is equipped to a monster, that monster's original DEF becomes 2600. If this card is sent to the graveyard while equipped to a monster, target one 'Inzektor' monster in your graveyard and Special Summon it. You can only use the effect of 'Inzektor Giga-Weevil' once per turn.**

"Now the effects of my two Inzektors kicks in! Now my hornet's ATk and DEF go up, making it have a grand total of 2400 ATk and 2600 DEF!"

With that the two new monsters lowered their arms before their armor began to open up, Giga-Weevil turned into armor that covered Hornet's legs and lower waist, Giga-Mantis became armor that covered Hornet's torso and arms while leaving Hornet's wings to extend outwards.

**Inzektor Hornet: 500-2400/500-2600**

"That's a big bug…." Ryusei said quietly under his breath upon seeing the monster.

"I end my turn with two face downs!" Ryoko called out as she slid two cards into her Spell/Trap zone, "Your move!"

**Ryusei S.C: 0-1**

**Ryuko S.C: 0-1 **

"Yosh…" Ryusei grinned as he drew his sixth card before putting into his hand. _'Those face downs are what worry me the most at the moment…' _He said in his head as he looked his hand over. "Well a bee for a bee, I suppose." he grinned as he picked a card. "I summon Kamen Rider TheBee in defense mode!" he shouted as he placed the card down.

With that a serried of hexagonal plates formed into an armored figure. He was clad in a black body suit but his entire upper body was covered in thick silver and yellow armor that seemed to be themed after a bee hive, even the visor in the front of his helmet had multiple hexagonal screened in a honey comb design. The warrior's left wrist had a bracelet with what looked like a mechanical bee clasped on it. The Warrior took a slow breath as he cross his arms and got down on one knee.

**Kamen Rider TheBee:Warrior/LIGHT/4/1800/1800/effect: When this card is normal summoned, it is summoned in defense mode. This card gains an additional 200 atk points for each warrior card on your side of the field. When the Spell 'Clock Up!' is activated: this card can attack all the monsters on the field. **

"Next, I'll place two cards face down on the field, and end my turn." Ryusei added, sliding two cards into the spell/trap zone.

"..That's all?" Ryuko asked, raising an eyebrow slightly in suspicion.

"Not all Kamen Riders believe in rushing in hot headed. Kanzen chowa, perfect harmony between recklessness and calmness. That's what TheBee is all about."

"So everything you're not?" she shot at Ryusei with a smirk.

TheBee visibly snickered at that.

"Oi...not you too," Ryusei complained as he stood on his bike so he could smack the Kamen Rider's helmet with an audible 'clink'.

"Well, at least you haven't change much," Ryuko smiled, "I'm also surprise you still remember me, if I can be honest."

"Why's that?" Ryusei asked as he sat back down on his bike.

"Carn-sama said Diane-sama wiped memories of me," she informed, "Which isn't fair! I shouldn't have lost!"

"You're right," Ryusei spoke up. "The fact your bike had a technical failure...should be impossible."

"Yeah, I mean you timed it…" she started till she grabbed her head in pain, "Gah!"

"Ryuko-san!?" Ryusei asked as he turned his head to see her.

"Soka...soka...it was you!" she snarled, glaring at Ryusei, "You set my bike to explode!"

"Nani? ...That's idiotic! Why would I do that to you?!" he demanded in response. "I had no reason to sabotage you...you were my friend, Ryuko-san! Do you have any idea how crazy that sounds!?"

"No, you were jealous of me! You wanted my position! It's all making sense."

"No...I'd never do that to you...you were my best friend!" Ryusei shouted. "What is clouding your mind to make you think I'd do such a thing to you?!"

"You're going to pay.."

"Ryuko-san, Warai is controlling yo.."

"Shut up! She never once controlled me! She even tried to save me when my bike exploded!"

"Oi, Ryuko-san listen to me...I would never do that to someone…" Ryusei protested.

"No, you would because you're still the angry little boy I saved, and now I see that was a mistake!"

"..." Ryusei said nothing as he just gripped the accelerator of his bike harder. "Omae….Ryuko janai…" he spoke up. "The Real Ryuko would never blame others for something….she would never suspect the worst of people...omae...you're nothing but a shell…"

* * *

As Kenji and Victor panted, having taken their anger out in the woods, they quickly noticed a figure.

"Hey.." Diane greeted as she walked in from the shadows, "You guys better recycle this." she said, motioning to the multitude of trees that had been either uprooted or cut down. "I mean that's a lot of wood..ehehe wood." she giggled as her hair puffed up.

"Are...you bipolar or something...one minute you hate us, the next you're joking…" Kenji panted out as he used his sword to lean on.

"I just don't see you guys as a danger." she answered honestly.

"I'd be insulted...but I'm too tired and have spent up all my anger." Kenji replied again.

"Anyway, I'm not here to fight I'm just worried….my daughters are missing."

"Haven't been around the other for a while…" Victor spoke as he fell on his back. "I'm sorry, we don't know where they are."

"They never leave without my permission...are you sure you haven't seen them, one really hard to miss she's the famous speed duelist Ryuko of.."

"Ryuko….Maji…" Victor said as he shot back up all his cuts and bruises gone by now.

"Yeah, she was a mentor/big sister to your Ryusei and i dueled her...till something went wrong."

"You cheated."

"I NEVER CHEAT!" Diane snapped.

"Alright...then what happened.?" Victor asked as he covered Kenji's mouth.

"Her duel runner suddenly exploded."

"Wait...if she was an old friend of Ryusei...then how could something like that happen, that man double checks every little thing."

"I'm not sure...i remember it like it was yesterday…"

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_Hehehe. You're pretty good girly," Diane giggled as she was down to her last life point and Ryuko had 2500 LP left._

"_Well the proof makes it hard to deny…" Ryuko replied, "I'll give you this, whoever you are...you where more trouble than I expected." _

"_Thank...you?...get off that runner!" Diane panicked._

"_Huh?" Ryuko blinked in confusion before hearing a noise and turn to see the engine sparking. The Bike also began to shake as well as it's controls locked up. "Hey what's going on?!" she demanded trying the brakes only for them to fail. _

"_Come on grab my hand!" Diane implored, reaching out to Ryuko. _

_Ryuko looked at her hand before she nodded slightly, at this point it was better to jump ship then go down. She reached her hand out to grab Diane's_

_(pause)_

* * *

Victor and Kenji couldn't help but blink.

"You...tried to help her?"

"Of course. What was the point of her dying or winning that way?"

"You're right…" Kenji blinked. "I guess some part of me just still has a hard time believing you're more complex."

"I almost had her then…"

* * *

(resume)

_BOOM!_

_Ryuko's bike suddenly exploded, sending the poor girl flying through the air; the bike or what remained of it was sent tumbling across the ground before hitting something. When she recollected her senses...well most of them she saw shrapnel had impaled vital areas on her body._

"_damn it." a voice said, making Ryuko blinked as she looked to see a burnt and one armed Diane._

"_..wh….wh…" Ryuko rasped before coughing up blood, the brutally injured girl hanging halfway off a cliff. _

"_if it means anything, I wanted a fair battle. I didn't mess with your runner," Diane replied honestly as her arm started to grow back, "You're gonna die ,and no matter how fast they get here, the hospital's not gonna save you."_

"_Yo...you...like stating the...obvious…" Ryuko was able to cough out with a thin smile. _

"_Good bye...I would've liked it if you beat me...not many people do." she sighed._

"_You...know...I only have one regret…" Ryuko replied. "I won't be able to keep that promise…" _

"_Promise?" Diane repeated, about to walk away till Ryuko said that._

"_yea….I promised this goof I know...we promised one day we would duel each other at our best...to settle who was…." she trailed off as beginning to lose focus. _

"_...I can save you."_

"_...huh…?" she was able to blink with the little focus she had. _

"_I was gonna force you into it, but you would've won so I'll ask for your consent...do you want to live?"_

"_...mmm…." Ryuko was barely able to reply as things began to fade to her. _

"_How badly does it mean for you to keep this promise?"_

"_Promise…." she mumbled out as she smiled again, in this moment she could see her memories...so this promise was the one thing that stood out the most to her. "Must...keep…" she replied in response to the question and memories. _

"_..Give me your hand." Diane said as Ryuko had just enough to lift her hands. "This will be painful."_

_(End)_

* * *

"Since then, Diane-sama gave me an excellent new life!" Ryuko shouted before giviing Ryusei a death glare, "But it's your fault I died."

"I keep telling you I'd never do that to you!" Ryusei replied as the two were neck in neck.

* * *

"And so you erased memories of her like everyone else you dueled," Kenji frowned.

"...The hell are you talking about? I didn't win and she didn't lose. All I did was save her life, so everyone should still remember her...hell, you two know who she is," she stated, making them blink.

"If that's true…then...who did?" Victor asked. "Ryusei said that after that day...he was the only one who could remember her."

"...I gotta go..something came up.." was all Diane said as she jumped back into the shadows.

"I have a really bad feeling." Victor frowned slightly, "We need to go find Ryusei and the others now," he added as he lifted the exhausted Kenji onto his shoulders before sprinting back to the dorm.

* * *

"...Fine..then let us continue on with the duel!" Ryuko shouted as she drew her next card.

**Ryusei S.C: 1-2**

**Ryuko S.C: 1-2**

"I activate the Continuous Trap, Variable form!"

"Nani?" Ryusei blinked.

"With this, I can choose one of two effects once per turn, and I chose the second to unequip Giga-Weevil from Hornet, and Special summon him to the field in Defense mode!" Ryuko shouted.

With that the armor that was Giga Weevil unequipped from Hornet before reforming into the monster on Ryuko's side of the field.

"Next, I summon Inzektor Dragonfly in ATK mode!"

With that a portal opened as another Inzektor appeared on the field his armor was bright red and light with a set of dragonfly like wings extending from his back, he got down on one knee as he pulled out a rifle like gun that had a large scope on it's back, the monsters green goggle like visor lit up as he took his place on the field.

**Inzektor Dragonfly: Insect/DARK/3/1000/1800/effect: Once per turn, you can equip 1 'Inzektor' monster in your hand or graveyard to this card. If an Equip card(s) is sent to your graveyard while equipped to this card(except during the damage step); Special Summon 1 'Inzektor' monster from your deck, except 'Inzektor Dragonfly'. While this card is equipped to a monster, that monster's level goes up by 3.**

'_Another one…'_ Ryusei said in his mind. _'Her deck sure makes it easy for her to swarm the field with monsters…. Ironic choice of words, brain.' _

"Next I use his special ability to equip him with Inzektor Ant!" Ryuko declared

Another portal opened as another Inzektor came out his armor was much more simple the the others so far and was a dark navy blue with a red visor over his face, his right arm was covered in a large bladed gauntlet connected to it's glove.

**Inzektor Ant: Insect/DARK/3/200/600/Effect: Once per turn, you can equip 1 'Inzektor' Monster from your hand or Graveyard to this card. While this card is equipped to a monster, increase that monster's level by 3, and increase that monster's ATK and DEf by the same amount of ATK and DEF this card has. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, destroy this card instead.**

**Inzektor Dragonfly: 3-6/1000-1200/1800-2400**

"And me without my bug spray." Ryusei habitually joked, seeing the number of insect monsters Ryuko had played.

"Shut it! Inzektor Hornet, Dragonfly, attack!"

TheBee tensed at this order as Ryusei clicked his face down card.

"Not so fast, I activate my face down card, Cast Off!" he shouted as TheBee flipped the bee on his wrists wings forward before he twisted it around, making its stinger extend in the process.

Electricity then raced up his armor making it lift up and open. The moment both Inzektor came in the armor literally exploded off him as the bits of armor crashed into the two sending them flying away. TheBee then changed as his armor was much more slimmer his chest armor was yellow and black stripes like the abdomen of a bee while his shoulder armor was silver and was themed after a Bee's wings. His helmet was mostly and it resembles the face of a Bee/Wasp with yellow and black stripes down the front with dark eyes that lit up an amber color, his two antenna sparked slight amounts of energy as well.

**=CHANGE: WASP!=**

"Cast Off allows me to turn one of my Kamen Rider cards to Attack Mode and cancel out my opponent's Battle Phase." Ryusei explained as TheBee pulled back on his glove while showing off the stinger on his left arm.

"...kuso," Ryuko frowned, "I end my turn."

**Ryusei S.C: 2-3**

**Ryuko S.C: 2-3**

"Yosh! My turn then!" Ryusei replied as he drew his card. "Next I'll summon Kamen Rider Sasword!" he called as he placed the card on the field then hexagonal images formed before becoming a new Kamen Rider.

He was clad in thick purple and silver armor with multiple orange tubes across his armor. His Visor was bright green and something that looked like the tail of a scorpion poked out from the top of his head.

**Kamen Rider Sasword: Warrior/LIGHT/4/1800/1800/effect:When this card is normal summoned it is summoned in defense mode. This card can deal piercing damage. When 'Clock Up!' is activated: this card can deal 500 points of extra damage every time it destroys an opponent's monster. **

**Kamen Rider TheBee: 1800-2000**

"Well now that I've reached the third lap, its time I moved things forward." Ryusei explained as he picked out another card in his hand. "I activate the continuous Speed spell," he trailed off as he lifted the card up. "Clock up!"

**Ryusei S.C.:3-0**

**=CLOCK UP!=**

Despite Ryusei's speed counters going down to 0, the young man and his bike literally blurred out of Ryuko's line of sight. She then heard a sound as she saw Ryusei appear behind her.

**Speed Spell- Clock Up!: Continuous/Effect: This spell can be activated by removing 3 speed counters. When this card is activated, the number of speed counters you gain each turn are doubled. All Kamen Rider cards gain an additional 300 atk points.**

**Kamen Rider TheBee: 2000-2300**

**Kamen Rider Sasword: 1800-2100**

"Now it begins," Ryusei smirked as TheBee raised up his left hand, "TheBee, Rider Sting!" he ordered as TheBee pressed down on the back of the bee on his wrist.

**=RIDER STING!=**

TheBee roared as he charged at Dragonfly before stabbing the needle deep into its chest.

"Not so fast! I activate the Trap, Zekt Conversion!" Ryuko declared as her second facedown flipped up, "When one of my Inzektor's is targeted for an attack, I can target the attacking monster, and equip it to the Inzektor that was targeted for attack!"

"Nani?" Ryusei blinked as the energy from TheBee's own attack seemed to backlash on him.

"Now your TheBee becomes an equip card for my Dragonfly!" With that TheBee was shrunken down and sealed within the bee that was on his wrist known as TheBee Zecter. The small bee then attached itself to Dragonfly's free hand in the same was it was on TheBee.

"Ah...they did say that little thing was like a fickle woman." Ryusei sighed as he took another card out of his hand. "I play another card face down and end my turn."

"And now mine begins!" Ryuko shouted as she drew her next card.

**Ryusei S.C: 0-2**

**Ryuko S.C : 3-4**

"..Its time…" Ryuko whispered, "I Overlay my level 6 Dragonfly with my level 6 Giga-Weevil to build the Overlay Network!"

The two cards lit up into spheres of light that floated up as web/wireframe patterns formed from them that connected with one another.

"_From within the darkness, the golden insect shines forth and crushes those in his wake! His golden shine blinds those that gaze upon him! __**XYZ shokan!"**_ Ryuko declared

The two spheres of energy then traveled along the path they made before combining and rising up. In a Golden burst of light a new monster took the place of the Overlay network.

Standing their in the sky was a large golden Inzektor, its body armor was a black/grey base that could be seen through the thick gold plating, its legs where incredibly thick and large, leading up to it's barrel chested breastplate. Its shoulders has large spikes with multiple red rings that made them look almost like drills, it's gauntlets were incredibly thick with equally large hands extending from the armor. In it's right arm was a large lance like weapon with a crown of spikes at its base. Two blade wings then extended out from it's back. Finally its helmet could be seen as it was the same gold with blue eyes and a silver crest on its brow, the top of it's head had a large Japanese Rhinoceros beetle like horn.

"Ike, **Inzektor Exa-Beetle!"**

**Inzektor Exa-Beetle: Insect/DARK/Rank 6/1000/1000/XYZ:2 level 6 monsters/effect: When this card is XYZ summoned, target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard and equip it to this card. Increase this card's ATK and DEF by half of the equipped monster's ATK and DEF by this effect. Once per turn, remove 1 Overlay unit to target 1 card on each side of the field, and send them to the graveyard.**

"A giant Kabutomushi!" Ryusei gasped at this sight.

"Oh don't worry..the worst is yet to come," Ryuko smirked darkly, "Since I XYZ summoned him, I can chose a monster in either of our graveyards, and equip it to Exa Beetle! and since it's the only one in your graveyard, I choose TheBee!"

"Ah man not again…" Ryusei complained as TheBee Zecter flew over to Exa-Beetle. "You're one fickle wasp, you know that!"

Exa-Beetle raised one of it's arms as TheBee Zecter landed on it's gauntlet before locking itself in place.

"And thanks to that, Exa Beetle's ATK and DEf go up by half the ATK and DEF of your TheBee!"

**Inzektor Exa-Beetle: 1000-1900/1000-1900**

"Next I equip Exa-Beetle with Inzektor Axe- Inzektahawk!"

Exa-Beetleheld one of its hands out before a massive double bladed weapon formed in it, the giant Inzektor gripping it.

"With this, Exa-Beetle's ATK goes up by 1000."

**Inzektor Exa-Beetle: 1900-2900**

"Now Exa-beetle, Attack Sawsword!"

"Yabai…" Ryusei gasped as Sasword raised up his scorpion themed sword to block the attack. But the Rider had too much trouble as the ax began to push Sasword down towards the ground, eventually the scorpion themed rider's hold gave out and the giant ax crushed him into the ground. The impact causing the ground to shake and large crater to form. Ryusei's bike then began to lose control from the sudden impact.

"Now Hornet, attack him directly!" Ryoko ordered as the Insektor raised his twin swords up from Giga-Mantis. He then charged and slashed at Ryusei. But Ryusei ducked under the blade at the last moment but the swords still hit the wall beside him and ground next to him obscuring him and his bike behind a thick wall of dust and debris.

**Ryusei:4000-1600**

"Ryusei!" Shurei cried out, seeing the large cloud of dust.

"..pathetic..couldn't continue after one d-" Ryuko began before a loud revving sound filled the air, "..." she heard what sounded like grinding and sparks.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ryusei shouted as Cyclone Chaser shot out of the cloud, Ryusei himself was hanging onto the handles for dear life as he hung off the side of the bike his boots scraping across the asphalt. "Ah man...these were new too…" he groaned as he pushed his body up with his legs before he sat back down normally. "You realize how hard it is to find motorcycle boots that actually feel comfortable?" he countered as he revved the accelerator and caught back up with Ryuko.

"Well just like you; stubborn even in the face of your superior."

"Nani…" Ryusei asked in confusion. "I don't see anyone superior to me here…" he spoke.

"How dare you! Me and my Inzektors! We're superior, and my monsters are the true Kamen Riders!"

"And what do you know about that name?" Ryusei asked, his tone dead serious. "Someone who thinks like that has no right to even claim that title. Nor even masquerade around as Ryuko-san!"

"She's dead! You murdered her…" she started before gripping her head in sudden pain, "..No...you wouldn't murder me...why am I saying this...why did I kidnapped that girl...I wanted...I wanted a fair…"

"Ryuko-san…." Ryusei gasped as he heard that. "Is your turn over yet?"

"..y...yes...I end my turn."

"Yosh…" then I draw!" Ryusei said drawing another card.

**Ryusei S.C: 2-4**

**Ryuko S.C: 4-5**

"Alright, I summon Kamen Rider Gatack in defense mode." Ryusei began as a blue and silver armored Kamen Rider appeared on the field his shoulder each had large turret like cannon on them. His Red Visor glaring out at the Inzektors.

**Kamen Rider Gatack:Warrior/LIGHT/4/1800/1800/effect:When this card is normal summoned it is summoned in defense mode. This card can not be destroyed in battle, and any monster this card does battle with and survives loses 700 atk points. When Clock Up! is activated: this card can attack twice per turn. **

**Kamen Rider Gatack: ATK: 1800-2100**

"Next I'll play one more card face down and end my turn." Ryusei replied as ended his turn.

"And now it's mine..draw!" Ryuko shouted as she drew her next card..however, her eyebrow raised in suspicion, _'..what is this card..and why is it in my deck?' _Ryuko looked at Shurei who was still held hostage before she waved her hand freeing her_, _"...this will be fair."

**Ryusei S.C: 4-6**

**Ryuko S.C: 5-6**

"Shurei!" Ryusei called out, seeing this.

"I am not a monster," Ryuko panted, fighting off a command going off in her head, "Ryusei, I won't ever use dirty tricks or allow myself to be used even if i walk on the path towards hell."

"Ryuko-san…." he said in surprise before he nodded his head. "Wakata."

"Saa I now...gahh!" Ryuko cried otu as an aura of darkness covered her

"Ryuko-san!" Ryusei shouted upon seeing this.

"_**I activate my master's gift." **_Ryuko growled, her eyes glowing a dark red, _**"Rank-Up Magic! Speed Force!"**_

**Speed Spell Rank-Up Magic - Speed Force: Effect: ****Target**** 1**** Rank 5 or higher XYZ Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" or "CXYZ" monster****that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) When a Rank 5 or higher Xyz Monster is Special Summoned to your side of the field while this card is in your Graveyard (except during the Damage Step): You can add this card from your Graveyard to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Rank-Up-Magic Speed Force" once per Duel.**

"Nani?" Ryusei blinked in surprise.

"Rank Up Magic, it transforms my XYZ monster into an all powerful Chaos XYZ!"

"Chaos XYZ?" Ryusei questioned as Ryuko's monster return to an overlay network.

"Evolution faster than light, strength equal to the heavens...reemerge and cast off your weak shell, Chaos XYZ Change! Exa-Caucasus!"

With that the network began to move around until it formed into a large symbole. The Overlay Network then began to form into a large sphere. After a moment its shine began to dull to a small dim. The next second, it began to crack and eventually peel away until it revealed a new monster. Standing there was an Inzektor monster whose body was a brilliant platinum in color. It had two pairs of bladed metal wings extending from it's back. Its shoulders had two spikes with multiple red rings giving them a drill like pattern while its arms were covered in thick gauntlets with two spikes extending out from the arms and forward, clutched in its claws hands were two giant battle-axes/halberds. Its legs where covered in thick greaves that had multiple spikes and two clawed toes, it's torso was covered in thick barrel chested armor with a row of spikes going down it's chest and abdomen, its neck was surrounded by a collar/mane of golden hairs, while it's head was a large helmet with a platinum horn extending backwards over it's head and two more on the side of it's head that pointed forward like tusks almost. Its emerald eyes glared out at the world as its wings extended.

**Inzektor Exa-Caucasus/ Insect/DARK/Rank 7/2500/2500/CXYZ/ Effect: When this card is Xyz summoned. choose 2 monsters on your and/or your opponents field, and equip them to this card. This card gains half the ATK of the equipped monsters. Once per turn, remove an Overlay unit to choose one of the following effects. 1; Target 1 'Inzektor' monster in your deck, hand, or graveyard, and Special summon it at the cost of attacking. 2; select a card on your opponent's field and remove it from play**

"Nande kono monster?" Ryusei blinked in shock.

"_..Gomen."_ Gatack spoke before the rider turned into the Gatack Zecter and flew over to Exa-Caucasus.

"Gatack!"

"_**KYAHAHAAH! That's the effect of my Exa-Caucasus! When he's summoned, I can take two monsters on the field and equip them to him, giving him a boost equal to half the equipped monster's ATK!"**_

"Kuso…." Ryusei groaned as he gripped the bike handle tighter.

**Inzektor Exa-Caucasus: 2500-3400-4600**

"_**It's over now! Exa-Caucasus, attack!"**_

"Matte!" Ryusei called. "I activate my face down card: Negate attack!" he said as a spiral vortex formed in front of him and his bike. "You know what this card does; it cancels your attack and ends your battle phase at the same time." Ryusei grinned as the vortex countered Exa-Caucasus' attack and sent the giant beetle tumbling back.

"_**Grr….fine..I end my turn!"**_

"Then mine starts." Ryusei shouted as he drew before looking at the card and smirking.

**Ryusei S.C.:6-8**

**Ryuko S.C.: 6-7**

"You sure know how to take your time...Kabuto." he spoke to the card. "Alright then, first things first. I summon Kamen Rider Kabuto to the field in defense mode."

With, that a series of hexagons formed into another rider. His red and silver armor resembled a pupa to an extent. He had a large blue visor as he cross his arms.

**Kamen Rider Kabuto:Warrior/LIGHT/4/1900/1900/effect: When this card is normal summoned it is summoned in defense mode. When your opponent selects this card as an attack target then destroy the opponent's monster. When Clock Up! is activated: this card gains an extra 700 ATK points during the battle phase. **

"But I'm far from done." Ryusei said as he pressed a button on his duel disc. "I activate my final face down, All Zecter Combine. With this, any card with Kamen Rider in its name is returned to my side of the field." he explained. At that Exa-Caucasus began to groan before the Gatack Zecter flew out of it's armor and back to Ryusei's side of the field. "Welcome back, Gatack-san!" he smiled to the Kamen Rider. "But I have one more card to special summon as well."

"_**Hmm?"**_

"Ikuze...Hyper Zecter!" he declared as he summoned another monster to the field, at that a small mechanical device flew into the field, it looked like a push pad with a movable lever that made it look like a beetle.

**Hyper Zecter:Insect/LIGHT/3/300/300/Tuner/Effect: This card can be special summoned from your hand as long as you have a single speed counter.**

"Sa...Kabuto...hyper cast off!" Ryusei ordered as Kabuto stood up.

He then pushed on the horn of the Kabuto Zecter, making his armor lift up and open up by the released Tachyon energy. He grasped the horn and looked ahead.

"_Cast off!"_ Kabuto declared.

With that, he flipped the horn all the way to the other side.

**=CAST OFF=**

The tachyon energy surged before the armor flew off, leaving Kabuto in his true armor, his chest armor resembling the back of a beetle and rounded shoulder armor. A horn like that of a Kabutomushi then folded over his blue visor, separating it into two compound blue eyes.

**=CHANGE: BEETLE=**

Kabuto then grabbed Hyper Zecter before he placed it on his hip and pushed down on the horn.

"_Hyper Cast Off,"_ Kabuto stated.

**=HYPER CAST OFF=**

Tachyon energy began to surge from the Zecter and began to alter his armor. It became more prominent, covering more areas of his body. His arms and shins had a red T/Y shaped plate while the back of his armor resembled the shell that covered the wings of a beetle/its exoskeleton. His chest armor became thicker and was closed over, turned silver with a gold line in the middle. His horn then grew and became wider in size while his eyes became a dull teal color.

**=CHANGE: HYPER BEETLE=**

"Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form," Ryusei spoke.

**Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form: Warrior/LIGHT/7/2500/2000/Synchro: 1 tuner card + 1 Kamen Rider Kabuto card/effect: While this card is on the field: your opponent cannot activate spell or trap cards during your battle phase. This card gains 400 ATK points for every Kamen Rider card on your field and in your graveyard. When Clock Up! is activated: this card can be equipped with one or more Kamen Rider Sasword, TheBee, and Drake and gain their special effects.**

**Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper: 2500-4100**

"**What?! It gained ATK Points?!"**

"Hai. Kabuto gains 400 ATK points for every Kamen Rider Card on my side of the field and in my graveyard," Ryusei grinned as he explained, "And this duel is now over...I activate the last card in my hand, Speed Spell...Hyper Clock Up!" he declared, holding up a card that showed Kabuto with wings of energy extending from his back. "By giving up 8 speed counters...my Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper...can attack you directly."

"**Nani?!"**

Kabuto slapped his Hyper Zecter, _"Hyper Clock Up."_

**=HYPER CLOCK UP=**

With that, Kabuto's armor began to open up. His chest armor opened first to reveal the red and gold interior, his shoulder pauldrons followed by folding upwards to reveal what looked like exhaust ports. His back armor opened like the shell of an insect as multicolored wings of tachyon energy unfolded from it. His arm and shoulder armor unfolded like fans with yellow interiors. With that, light began to flood the field as Ryusei's bike and Kabuto both began to become blurry to Ryuko. The next moment Ryusei and Kabuto both disappeared from her vision.

The next thing Ryuko knew, she saw Kabuto standing in front of her as he began to press the three buttons on his Kabuto Zecter, his other hand moving away from the Hyper Zecter.

**=MAXIMUM RIDER POWER - ONE….TWO...THREE!=**

"_Hyper...Kick,"_ Kabuto slowly stated before unfolding the horn once more.

**=RIDER KICK!=**

Kabuto then jumped into the air before he aimed his leg at Ryuko as a large glowing vortex of tachyon energy formed around his extended right leg, the left leg folded in a bit. His wings then flashed and sent him flying forward like a missiles directly at Ryuko.

"...Heh...You grew really strong...Ryusei." Ryuko smiled as she accepted her defeat.

Kabuto's kick then met as time seemed to slow down for that moment, the kick was just inches from her before a bright flash blinded the entire field.

**Ryuko: 4000-0**

**Winner: Ryusei**

* * *

"...My...goodness what…" Shurei blinked before seeing Ryusei knelt over Ryuko. "Ryusei-kun, you won!"

"Yeah…" he was able to say as Shurei noted tears running down his face.

"You've gotten so strong...I was worried about...you this entire time." Ryuko chuckled.

"You were always one who often worried for others too much…" Ryusei gently spoke as he wiped a tear away from his cheek.

"Don't cry. My promise is fulfilled...I'm happy."

"Ryuko-san…" Ryusei cried as he lifted her up in his arms slightly, cradling her in his arms. "Omae…"

"...Ryusei...there's one thing I need to ask...But it may be selfish."

"It's okay...you can be selfish...you're my friend…"

"Find out who killed me..." she demanded weakly.

"You didn't even have to ask…" Ryusei sobbed as he nodded his acknowledgment.

"..Now...I return...to Diane-sama's side," Ryuko smiled as she began to fade, "Be careful..my little Kamen Rider..." at that, she vanished into a black plume of smoke.

"Ryuko-san…" Ryusei sobbed as he clenched his fist.

"Ryusei…" Shurei began before Kabuto, transparent, appeared before him.

"_Obaa-chan said this; "Life is a long path to a goal. Drop your heavy luggage and enjoy walking with your hands empty,"" _Kabuto quoted, raising his pointer finger to the sky.

"Kabuto…" Ryusei said, looking up to the Rider.

"_Yare, yare. Still crying, huh?" _Decade asked as the other Heisei riders appeared.

"_It's alright for him to cry." _Gaim informed, _"Ryusei-san, keep crying even as you continue to run."_

"Minna…" he whispered as he stood up. He then wiped away some of the tears. "Arigato…" he thanked, taking their words in.

"Ryusei we should return to the others now." Shurei said running up to him and bumping into Gaim, "Oh excuse me."

"_No it's...eh?" _Gaim realised. _"Wait...she...she...guys she can see and feel us!" _he freaked.

"Ryusei, when I was being held hostage, I overheard AJ's cousins talking with Ryuko-san."

"Eh…?" Ryusei blinked, "Hmm...I get a bad feeling from this."

* * *

"He's been gone too long," Raito sighed as he and Kiki tended to Sora, AJ and Hikari having gotten worried and ran off to find Ryusei and Shurei.

"Eh, have some faith in the guy...he's no push over," Sora replied.

"He was injured and she had a hostage."

"True...but that just means he's got even more incentive to win." Sora replied. "I know that knucklehead will be back with Shurei clinging to him like there's no tomorrow."

"Well hopefully Hikari can help even a little."

* * *

"You didn't have to come, AJ." Hikari told the cowgirl.

"Ah couldn't jest stay behind. We've got friends out there that need help," AJ informed, Blue Rose Dragon flying over them.

"Thanks." Hikari laughed, "Your Honesty has been really been appreciated."

"Thank ya kindly," AJ tipped her hat.

Blue Rose Dragon then screeched as the girls looked to see Babs and Bloom. AJ tensed up a bit at seeing them.

"Hikari Mahou...we wish to duel you," Babs grinned, "We need to see it. That power you have hidden."

"Power?" Hikari repeated as AJ trembled.

"Please accept, or we may be forced to use violence...We like to be quick and clean for our mother."

AJ's eyes twitched before they narrowed, "...Nani?"

"And what's your problem?" Babs glared at AJ.

AJ returned the glare and made Babs tense under it, "SILENCE!"

'_Eek! The disciplinarian's come out!'_ Hikari mentally yelled in slight fear.

"...ehheheheheh." Babs and Bloom giggled.

"It;s so strange, Babs."

"I know, Bloom, but hearing that tone reminds me of something."

"If you children desire to duel, then it will be against us both!" AJ informed.

"You don't interest us...Diane-sama wants us to attack Hikari Mahou. We don't disobey mother."

"SILENCE!" AJ snapped,making both tense up, "If you desire to duel her, then you must duel us both at the same time!"

"Only mother tells us what to do." Babs snarled as she put on a demonic duel disk that looked like it grafted itself onto her arm.

"I could care less what she says," AJ glowered, her Signer mark glowing fiercly as she bared her own Duel Disk, "SHE IS NOT ONE WHO I FOLLOW!"

"Stop talking like that! You make my chest hurt!" Babs snapped as Hikari placed her duel disk on.

"I hate interlopers," Bloom sighed, placing an angelic-looking duel disk on her arm.

"We will utilize 8000 Life Points shared along with sharing our fields," AJ informed, "None shall attack on their first turn!"

"Who cares? Let's just fight!" Babs snapped, actually making AJ smile, seeing her cousin hasn't changed at all.

"Very well. Prepare yourselves for I will not hold back on your punishments!" AJ declared, Blue Rose returning to her Deck.

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Omake Valentine Party!**

"Yo, Minna! Welcome to Digital Schooling's first omake!" Diane and Warai? greeted. "I'm Diane and that's Warai."

"It's an omake, people. Crazy things can, will, and-trust me-they shall happen." Warai explained the questionquestion most likely on your mind.

"Let's begin with our first setting...Samurai love starring Kenji and Hikari!"

* * *

**Samurai love.**

"Kenji-dono welcome home." Hikari in a priestess kimono greeted a worn out Kenji.

"Mm…" he nodded his head as Kenji was garbed in a black and grey males kendo uniform. He rubbed a kink out of his neck as he ignored most things around him.

"Hand me your sword my lord i shall repair it you surely wore it out if not broken it like all the swords i make for you." she frowned.

"It's not my fault...this sword is not meant for me." he explained as he held up the sheathed sword. "and don't worry this time it's just a little worn out, a sharpening and it will be good as new."

"Kenji-dono never appreciates my arts." she pouted.

"I'm not saying they are poorly made, they just are not fit for my style."

"Humph." Hikari pouted, "Hold on i do have something for you."

"Nani?" he blinked as Hikari walk away and after a few moments return.

"Here…"

"...Nani...but...but that's…"

"Hai...your father sword it took me months but i finally repaired it."

Kenji grabbed the sword before he pulled it out of it's sheath. The Blade was a pitch black with small specks of silver along it making it look as if it were made of the nights sky itself. "It's just as I remember it…" he gasped as he inspected the blade.

"I knew it was the only sword meant for you your family had a great legacy and it has been an honor serving you, i was hired to provide you swords but my job is clearly done...i shall take my leave."

"Thats right...now that you have completed your task...there is...no..more reason for you to remain...here…" Kenji realized as he sheathed the sword.

"Be well Kenji-dono i look forward to hearing about the tales of the black blade."

"..." Kenji looked at the blade before he twirled it around. "you know...this sword is special to my father because he and my mother forged it together...so...I suppose I should thank you for restoring it so well...it honors their memory greatly."

"No need for thanks I had a task i completed it like you would."

"So you have a point." Kenji replied as he placed the blade on a stand.

"If there is nothing else i…" Hikari started before Kenju suddenly hugged her from behind.

"Matte...Hikari-san." he said as he held her close. "I still have more to say."

"I know you sweat and tears are embedded in the weapons you used….I've known your words for a long time." she smiled.

"Indeed...but I have also come to an important realization...my fathers legend is that blade, is what I belived...but perhaps the blade is not of just him but of the love he had for his family…" Kenji began. "For me to use it...would say that I have not accepted I am my own man."

Hikari then stopped him, "Kenji-sama...you are a man of actions not of words please act."

"Then I shall get to my point...I have spent to better part of a year in your presence...I have grown use to all your poor habits...I have seen all your redeeming qualities."

"...Kenji-sama i said act." she frowned before pulling him into a kiss.

"your very impatient." Kenji said pulling back for a second, but he then leaned in and kissed her again.

-Fin-

* * *

"So touching!" Diane clapped.

"So romantic!"

"Let's watch another one! Rider's Gem!"

* * *

**Rider's Gem**

"Ganbatte, Ryusei-kun!" Shurei cheered as a kamen rider fought off a kaijin. The hero was garbed in a black attire with navy blue boots and gloves with a slight edge to them, his chest armor was also navy blue, his helmet resembled a grasshopper with a black segmented mouthplate and a navy blue jaw line, his eyes where a yellow color that refracted light from their compound appearance.

"Kaijin yaro, stop disturbing the peace of planet helhiem!" the Kamen Rider said as he punched the Kaijin across the face sending it stumbling away. "Rider Punch!" he called as he slammed his fist into it's abdomen digging it deep into it's body.

"Planet Helhiem will soon belong to Space Shocker!"

"I won't allow that to happen." The Rider stated as he pulled his fist out before he punched the Kajin across the face sending it stumbling across the ground. The Rider then crossed his arms as he crouched down ever so slightly. "Rider kick." he said as he jumped into the air before he landed his kick into it's chest sending it flying away.

Shurei watched in awe as the kaijin exploded and the Rider landed next to her.

"Ryusei-san good job, i'm sure Kouta-sama and Mai-sama will be please with your work."

"Ah...arigato Shurei...you're always there for a monster like me." the Rider said as he pulled his helmet off to reveal Ryusei.

"I just hate tht this space terrorist would invade our peaceful helhiem….Kouta-sama just wanted a home to start fresh and now look we're in war."

"Don't worry, ore wa Kamen Rider...it's my job to protect this worlds hopes, and it's smiles." Ryusei said as his fan themed belt closed with a the symbol of a Motorcycle on it. His suit then changed back to street clothes.

"Its a good thing Kouta-sama took over that shocker ship...but i'm surprise still...why did you volunteer?"

"there's not much one like me has to protect...if I can protect the smile of even one person...then I'm okay with becoming a demon."

"Kouta-sama did always influence you with those stories about kamen riders."

"Hai...now I'm a Kamen Rider...I'm more then glad to be able to protect people as one. So I'll face whatever Space Shocker sends my way."

"And I'll support you no matter what." Shurei smiled.

"Hehe...you really are too perfect for someone like me Shurei." Ryusei smiled.

"I think we'll be the next Kouta and Mai of Helhiem..but that's wishful thinking."

"Daijobu...that's a wish I will protect." Ryusei smiled. "I promise you that Shurei."

"And I'll forever keep you chain to your...humanity."

"Arigato…" Ryusei smiled happily as the two held hands and walked off.

* * *

"Ahh classic." Warai sighed happily a bit.

"But not stimulating." Diane stated, running off and then wheeling in a sleeping Kiki, "Let's see what she's dreaming about."

"Ohohooh this is gonna be awesome!"

* * *

-Kiki's dream-

"Ohh Raito-kun~" Kiki in a Morrigan theme outfit purred as she was hugging Raito.

"Ano..K..kiki-chan..wh..why are you in that outfit?" Raito asked, blushing up a storm at how..ahem fitting and revealing the outfit was on Kiki.

"Why not?" a voice asked as Raito turn to see Yami-Kiki in an outfit similar to a Murakumo unit from Blazblue. "Do you not find our skin beautiful?"

"...ano..w...well…"

"Time to be honest who do you like more? me the dark one."

"Or me the cute one~?" Normal kiki pouted.

"Well chose or else suffer my wrath." Yami-Kiki glared.

"Or death by boob suffocation!" Kiki giggled pressing her bust against Raito's face.

"Or...would you rather have us both?" they both offered.

"...th..that's rather hard to decide..because..you're both one in the same..y..you're both still Kiki-chan.." Raito answered, calming down a bit as a small smile formed on his face, "The girl i love."

"...Both of us then." they smirked as they pounced Raito.

-End?-

* * *

"Sorry. The following would've been a lemon...If you wanted to see what happens, ask someone to write the lemon scene, but wow Kiki is naughty."

"Who would have thought she had such a hidden pervert in her?" Warai noted as she was at the dream reading machine. "And I can't believe no one noticed me take her out of her dressing room."

"..hmm...Raito-kun..." Kiki snored softly.

"Next time you get an omake, who knows what it'll be about,"

"But we'll see you all soon," Warai grinned as she melted into Diane.

"Tune in next time...or I'll find you~"

* * *

**Jikai!**

Babs: Stop calling me your cousin! I don't even know you!

AJ: URUSEI! That vile woman is not your mother!

Hikari: AJ-chan what's wrong!?

Bloom:...why why can't i stop crying?!

Babs: What are you to us?!

Next time: Painful Duel! Blossom, Black Rose/Magician Combo!

AJ: This is my proof!

* * *

_SZ:..hoo boy..just when ya think our heroes are out of the fire…_

_Z0: It was so bad we kind of went past a regular metaphor._

_GT: ...They get fuel added to it all._

_SZ: Yeah…_

_Z0: Yep, well folks, we hope you enjoyed this particularly long chapter and the special Omake in celebration of Valentines day. _

_SZ: Indeed. Also(even though it isn't relevant to this chapter), to those who don't know or haven't seen it yet, the latest trailer for season 5 of MLP: FIm is out._

_Z0: Oh right...wasn't one of you guys like creeped out by the trailer?_

_SZ: Me and GT were…*shudders* Those creepy smiles_

_Z0: Well then let's let the readers, if interested, see it and think what they will. _

_GT: I hope they think those smiles are freaky and fake and...ugh. I am going to have nightmares. I need Gaijin Goomba or Markiplier._

_Z0: I keep forgetting I'm not easily scared sometimes...oh well chapter's done, so remember to read and review people. And be ready for the next chapter and some of our team fics to be posted some time in the near future. _

_GT: ...Can we give a preview for some of them? Like how Japan does their previews for shows like Kamen Rider and Super Sentai?_

_Z0: Huh...that's a good question…_

_SZ:..actually, that's a good idea._

_GT: ON, your vote?_

_SZ:...ano, i don't think o.n's here, z0_

_Z0: Well I think it's a good idea as well...but what fic do we preview?_

_GT: ...The one that mixes that cool SummonRide one and the game that also uses the tech and collectibles to play the game?_

_Z0: Hm...my this is a hard one indeed. For me as I feel we should preview something else first._

_SZ: Hmm..maybe that one fic we have planned involving Drive and Sonic?._

_GT: ...The two speedy guys?_

_SZ: Maybe..just suggesting here._

_Z0: Ah...man this is really hard isn't it. I almost wish O.N. was here, at least he'd just decide on one and we could roll with it. _

_*Suddenly the sound of yodeling is heard*_

_SZ: ...anyone else hear that?_

_GT: No._

_O.N: TALLY-HO!_

_Z0: Did my wish just come true? _

_O.N: *lands on Z0* bitches we get rolling with Ressha Super Hero Time! two for one!_

_Z0: Why is it this wish comes true...but when I wish for free food nothing._

_O.N: Departing with..*turns into spongebob* imaginnaaatttioonnn._

_GT: *shoots Spongebob* Bad._

_SZ:..KILL IT WITH FIRE_

_GT: Okay, you guys read the previews. And we will see you, in the next story. Bye-bye!_

* * *

**Preview ToQgers Ressha Wars!**

"Departing off with imagination we are Ressha Sentai ToQgers!" five rainbow colored beings posed,

"Yo Minna, I'm Right Suzuki! also known as ToQ1gou!" the Red one spoke as images of the red ranger fighting off strange creatures, "We fight the evil shadow line army they've been kidnapping various towns...but we won't allow them to cloud the world in darkness!" he began before a girl in a policemen like uniform slapped him upside the head, "Itai Aoi!?"

"Right! What do you think you're doing!?" she asked grabbing the Red hero by the rail like visor on the side of his helmet.

"Demo demo I was just…"

"No excuses! You do enough of that in class as is." she said as she began to drag him off with the other four heroes just looking with what appeared to be looks of familiarity and not surprise that's for sure.

"Minna this is Aoi Sakurai she's my aibou when i'm going solo, she a bit temperamental but she's Aoi!"

"Did you just call me temperamental? Fine then I'll sign us up for extra lessons at school." she replied with an evil grin.

"Save me Haruka-san!"

"You dug your own grave Right." The Green one interrupted as he stepped forward.

"Minna Look forward to our adventures." the yellow one said.

"We'll be very grateful." the blue one bowed.

"But we're not the only ones to cheer for…"

* * *

**Den-O Wings of Time**

"**Ore sanjou I am Momotaros! I am the star!"**

"I thought Ryoutaro-sama was the star?"

"**Gah! Urusei, Musubi, you Mikokusa Onna!"** Momotaros countered as he lost his balance and stumbled. **"I'm the star people come just to see me...not Ryoutaro be dog piled by women!"** he raged. **"I'll prove it! You'll see people will come just to see my handsome face." **

"..." Musubi tilted her head.

"**Oi. Oi. Oi. What's with the 'You have a handsome face?' look?" **Momotaros demanded in annoyance.

"Musubi." the ToQgers voices went off, "Follow the script. You too, Momotaros."

"**Oi! You stay out of my bit! You ripped off my theme anyway!" **Momotaros argued, shaking a fist towards off-screen.

"Umm...Ryoutaro-sama, life will be change when Sekireis and Imagin fall from the heavens. Where will the train of time take him?" she read.

"**Screw the script! All you people need to know is this will be kickass! And it will always have an awesome climax! Because from start to finish, I'm at the climax! Now...come here, you bunch of ripoffs!" **Momotaros pulls out his sword, **"Ikuze! Ikuze! IKUZE!"**

"With my fist, I'll shatter the dark clouds that plague my Ashikabi! Number 88 Musubi will be ready!"

"**Banzai!"** Momotaros began chasing ToQ1gou across the stage.

"Den-O, I'll be counting on you." Toq1gou said as he leaned on Den-O Plat Form's shoulder.

"Hai, me as well, ToQger-tachi." Den-O replied happily as he shook ToQ1Gou's hand. "Shupatsu…"

"Shinko!"

**Ressha Super Hero Time coming soon.**


	23. Painful Duel! Black RoseMagician Combo!

GammaTron: _And...there. Fourth Wall fixed..._again_. Now don't let someone break it this time!_

_SZ: Good...now what'll be your pay, GT?_

GT: _Don't let Deadpool in here. Or Warai/Diane. Or anyone else with Fourth Wall issues._

_Z0: Well I suppose most of those we know have fourthwall issues. _

_SZ: Yeah...anyways..moving on. Welcome again, minna. I am Seanzilla115._

_Z0: I'm Kamen rider ZER0. _

_SZ: And last we left off, Ryusei managed to win his Duel..at the cost of an old friend he knew from the past…_

_Z0: Ah so tragic...but it is far from over we have another deep and dramatic battle to come today. _

_SZ: Hai..Hikari and Aj had encountered AJ's little sister and cousin, Bloom and Babs, and are about to duel them._

_GT: Just to warn everyone, AJ's gonna be in _that_ personality again._

_Z0: You mean the scary drill sergeant one?_

_SZ: You mean the one that's sorta like Satsuki Kiryuin's personality?_

_GT: Eeyup._

_SZ: *gulps* Oh boy…_

_Z0: Well this should be interesting to say the least. _

_SZ: Y..yea...ano..disclaimers!_

* * *

Disclaimer: We here have not rights to any of the series used within this story. We own no one but the OCs. All rights are reserved.

"Duel!"

**Hikari/AJ: 8000**

**Bloom/Babs: 8000**

"I'll…" Babs began.

"ATASHI NO TURN! DRAW!" AJ declared, startling the other three as she drew before Babs could, "Rise up, Lone-Fire Blossom!"

"...Tch. Big deal, so you summoned a weed," Babs scoffed.

"You presume that I would call upon a 'weed' is it did not benefit myself and Mahou Hikari?" AJ asked/stated, "Then allow my 'weed' to show you its effect! Erupt, Lonefire Blossom! And give way to a new monster!"

Lonefire Blossom began to swell up before releasing an explosion from its bulb. Autumn leaves fell from the sky, landing to reveal that they were all as large as a table for four. They soon collapsed into a small pile, strangely resembling a blossoming flower. From the center of it, a dark-skinned woman from the hips up rose. She wore a dress made of a green, plant-like material that exposed her shoulders while connected to her neck by a collar. Over her white hair, set up in dreadlocks, was a large decorative item resembling an arch made of autumn leaves. Behind her, a pair of wings made of autumn leaves blossomed.

"Arise, **Chirubimé, Princess of Autumn Leaves!**" AJ declared.

**Chirubimé, Princess of Autumn Leaves: EARTH/8/1800/2800/Plant/Effect: Your opponent cannot target face-up Plant-Type monsters for attacks, except this one. If this card in your possession is sent to your Graveyard by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect): You can Special Summon 1 Plant-Type monster from your Deck, except "Chirubimé, Princess of Autumn Leaves".**

"I then play Double Summon, calling forth another Lonefire Blossom and use its effect to summon a second Chirubimé, Princess of Autumn Leaves," AJ continued as an identical copy of her autumn princess appeared, "I place my remaining three cards on the field facedown. Turn End."

"Finally...Startin' to get bored," Babs scoffed a bit as she drew, "Ok, I play Cost down, allowin' me to discard a card fm my hand to lower the summoning cost, which means I can summon this bad boy! Come on out, Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World!"

A dark mist formed on the field before a pair of red eyes peered out from this mist as what looked like electricity began to surge from it. This dark mist was then cut away be a large swing arc before it revealed a demonic being standing there. Its body was a deep obsidian black that seemed organic to an extent, its body had golden armor over its shoulders forearms, and around its waste in a scaled battle skirt, it had two large pauldron like plates of armor that hung over his upper back and over his shoulders almost as if they were wings. Its head was demonic with a gold scorpion theme to the top of it's head and two horns/tusks along the side of it's face pointing forward with it's face being skull like. The beast swung around a large battle axe/halberd that was primarily black with gold veins along the sides of the blade before connecting to the golden edge of the ax.

**Goldd; Wu-Lord of Dark World: DARK/5/2300/1400/Fiend/Effect: If this card is discarded from your hand by an effect, Special summon it. If this card is discarded from your hand by an opponent's Card effect, choose up to two cards your opponent controls and destroy them.**

"Oh, and since I discarded it, I can special summon Sillva, Warlord of Dark World from my graveyard!"

With that, another mass of the same dark mist formed before it was cut in much the same manner to reveal a second demonic monster. It's body was slimmer but still physically imposing, it's dark black body had silver trimmings such as a belt and abdomen ridge of silver armor, it's shoulders had what looked to be dull grey and black feathers making puffed shoulder pieces, he had silver spikes extending from his elbows and bright silver blades coming out ot the sides of his hands. He had a pair of wings folded and tucked tightly over his shoulder closer to his neck while the wings fell down almost like a cape around his back. His head had a long pony tail of black hair with a skull like face with a total of six silver horns along the side of his face.

**Sillva, Warlord of Dark World; DARk/5/2300/1400/Fiend/effect: If this card is discarded by card effect, Special summon it. If this card is discarded by an opponent's card effect, the opponent chooses up to two cards in their hand and return them to the bottom of the deck.**

"And now…" Babs began.

"Trap Card, Open! **Treacherous Trap Hole!**" AJ declared, "Since I have no Trap Cards in my Graveyard, this card activates!"

"And what does it do?" Bloom asked.

"Simple…" AJ pointed at Sillva and Goldd, "...I select your two monsters and destroy them!"

"What?!" Babs exclaimed as a hole appeared below the two monsters, making them look down, grab each other, and fall into it before it sealed shut over them.

"That was much more comedic than I expected it to be." Hikari noted, seeing that display.

"Do you have anything else to try this turn?" AJ asked/demanded, looking directly at the gawking Babs.

"...Yeah.." Babs quickly shook her head, "I play Dark World Dealings! With this, we each draw and discard a card."

"Trap Card, Open. Dark Bribe," AJ stated.

"Seriously?!" Babs demanded as a sleazy-looking gentleman appeared, took Dark World Dealings away, and drew a card for Babs from her deck before walking off with the card.

Hikari could only look back and forth between the duel and the sleazy-looking gentleman as he ran off. Again the trap card had a comedic method of execution. But besides that, she was still shocked that AJ could begin the process of taking them down so easily and with so little effort.

"Is that all?" AJ demanded.

"...Tch. I end my turn with a face down, and end it right there," Babs frowned.

"Which means it's my turn now. Draw!" Hikari declared as she drew her sixth card, "..I play a monster face down in defense mode, and play two cards face down, thus ending my turn."

"Which means it's mah turn finally," Bloom stated as she drew, "...Good. Ah play Charge of th' Light Brigade! By discarding the top three cards from mah deck, Ah can add a level 4 or lower 'Lightsworn' monster from mah deck to mah hand.

"Mahou Hikari, be careful," AJ advised, "Lightsworn monsters are a dangerous breed."

"I know. And Dark World Monsters can be almost as dangerous," Hikari nodded.

"Ah'm not done yet. One of th' cards ah discarded happened to be a Lightsworn Ah can special summon. So come out Wulf, Lightsworn Beast!"

A flash/halo of light formed on the field before a creature formed out and landed on the field. The monster was a humanoid wolf like beast with a muscular human like body that was covered in grey armor that exposed it's overly muscular torso, it's shoulders and arms were covered in silvery/grey armor with gold accents such as around its triceps, and a symbol on it's shoulder, likewise it's gauntlets had gold bracelets and brown gloves with three claws extending over each fist. It's waist was covered in a gold belt with a grey cloak tucked under the belt, and under that a pair of green undergarments with gold ends around his thighs could be seen, finally the beast lifted up a golden halberd before hefting it over one shoulder. The beasts wolf head then howled.

**Wulf, Lightsworn Beast: LIGHT/4/2100/300/effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. When this card is discarded from the deck, Special summon it.**

"Next, ah summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin in attack mode!"

Another flash/halo of light then formed before a second monster landed on the field. This time it was a male knight like figure who had short silver hair he wore a brown tunic and clothing under his bright silver armor like that of a traditional knight with golden accents across his chest, limbs and as a crest on his shield. He lifted a large broadsword that had a gold handle and guard but a shining silvery-white blade raised up.

**Jain, Lightsworn Paladin; LIGHT/4/1800/1200/Warrior/Effect: If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 300 ATK during the Damage step only. During each of the end phases, send the top two cards from your deck to the graveyard.**

"And since Ah got two Light monsters on mah field, Ah can Special summon this, Guardian of Order!"

This time there was a larger almost blinding flash of light before a figure began to form in the light before slowly floating down to the field. Standing on the field was a warrior like being his body was clad in bright white armor with golden streaks across his armor that seemed to be glowing with energy and light. His arms came out of two pairs of wing like blades of armor that resembles an X pattern, his forearms had smaller wings also extending from them adding further aerodynamics to its design; he also had two small wings extending downward from the back of his waist, and his head was covered in a helmet with a large golden crest/visor over his eyes with the inside of the visor glowing with the same golden light as the lines over his armor. .

**Guardian of Order: LIGHT/8/2500/1200/WArrior/Effect: If you control 2 or more LIGHT monsters, you can special summon this card from your hand. You can only control 1 'Guardian of Order'.**

"Oh boy," Hikari squeaked as AJ just narrowed her eyes at the three monsters on the field.

"Alright Wulf, attack her facedown monster!" Bloom ordered as she pointed to Hikari's facedown card.

The Monster howled in recognition of its order before it jumped lifting its halberd into the air before it came down with a slash.

"Trap Card, Open! Mirror Force!" AJ declared.

"WHAT?!" Babs and Bloom shouted in disbelief as the near-invisible, circular shield formed around AJ and Hikari's side of the field, causing Wulf's halberd to strike it before knocking Wulf into the Guardian of Order and Jain, destroying all three.

"..grr, Bloom, you idiot!" Babs snapped as she smacked Bloom, "How could ya fall for something like that?!"

"SILENCE!" both flinched at AJ's sharp bark, the oldest of the four there glaring at Babs, "Do NOT strike your cousin for a simple mistake such as that. You also fell for my facedowns, so you have no right to call her an idiot."

"S...shaddup! Yer not my mother!" Babs snapped, "She'd let something like this slide!"

"That's right. I'm not your mother. Your mother has been worried sick about you for years now, wondering where you have been," AJ informed.

"...You high or somethin'? Me and Bloom have been with our mom all this time," Babs furrowed her brow a bit.

"Diane is NOT your mother!" AJ argued, "She is a wretched woman only wallowing in her own darkness, refusing to admit to anything she has been doing is immoral and sickening!"

"Don't talk about our mother like that!" Bloom yelled.

"SILENCE!" Bloom flinched at the bark from AJ, "I will say whatever I want about her, because it is the truth! For years, she has spirited away those who have families, just so she can try to regain what she lost! Now continue your turn or it will be presumed to be ended!"

"...Fine," Bloom frowned as she slid two cards into her Spell/Trap zone, "Ah end mah turn with two facedowns."

"Watashi no Turn, Draw!" AJ declared as she drew, "I activate my Spell Card: Card of Sanctity! Now we all draw until we have six cards in our hands."

"Whatevah," Babs scoffed as all four Duelist drew until they had 6 cards total in their hands.

"I activate my Field Spell: Black Ivy Forest!" AJ declared.

The area rippled before transforming into a massive forest, poison ivy litterings various trees as pitch-black flowers bloomed in the darkness under the trees.

**Black Ivy Forest: FIELD/Effect: When this Field Spell is activated: Declare Two Monster Types. As long as this Field Spell is on the field, all other Monster Types are removed from play instead of going to the graveyard. If this card is destroyed by the effect of another card: Special Summon 'Black Rose Dragon' from the Extra Deck, regardless of conditions.**

"I declare Plant and Spellcaster!" AJ declared, the poison ivy's leaves turning purple and green at that, "Now I play the spell Card Destruction!"

Babs smirked as she looked at her hand. All but two of her cards were monsters and all of them had the same unique effect.

"I wouldn't be smirking if I were you, Bab's," AJ informed as the ivy shot out and impaled all of Babs's monster cards, "For this forest is unique and dangerous. It only allows two to pass, taking all others to feed itself."

"What?" Hikari asked.

"When I declared 'Plant and Spellcaster,' it meant that only these two monster types are allowed to go to the Graveyard. All others…" the ivy ripped Babs's monsters out of their cards and squeezed them into a large amount of liquid, letting the flowers drink their fill, "...are banished from play."

"Why am I scared, too?" Hikari asked in her own little world as AJ glanced at her newly-drawn hand.

"Mahou HIkari!" the girl named squeaked as she looked at AJ, giving her a soft look, "The forest we're in will protect you and your monsters. Don't fear it, for it is a guardian right now." she turned to the two girls across from them, "And it will stay that way with this: the Continuous Spell Field Barrier!" the field began to give a gentle glow, "So long as this card is out, you cannot play another Field Spell or destroy my own. I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn with three facedowns."

"Which means I can finally go!" Babs shouted as she drew her next card before grinning, "I play Heavy Storm, destroying all spell and trap cards on the field!"

"Trap Card, Open. Dark Bribe," AJ stated.

"Are you serious?!" Babs snapped as the shady man returned, took her Heavy Storm, and drew a card from her deck before placing it in her hand and left.

'_Is that thing just going to be roaming around the woods for the rest of this duel?'_ Hikari asked in her mind.

"Grr! Damn it! I'll end my turn with a face down, and summon a monster in defense face down!" Babs snapped in annoyance.

"You should have expected something like that," AJ frowned, "Have you truly forgotten those afternoons we would spend, honing your abilities, you two?"

"Shaddup! Shaddup! shaddup!" Babs Snapped, "Stop making up lies, you bitch!"

"SILENCE!" Babs flinched once more, "Do you have _proof _that I lie? Do you have any evidence that proves that your claims are true? You do _not_!"

"...Well what about you?" Bloom spoke up, "Where's yer proof?"

"I have all the proof I need," AJ informed before reaching into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, "This is my evidence that what I say is true, that you are not Diane's family, but my sister and my cousin."

"...Yeah right...It's probably some crummy dr…" Babs began before AJ unfolded the paper and showed it to them.

The paper was actually a picture. In it was AJ, her arms draped over the shoulders of Babs and Bloom, grinning proudly while the two younger girls had excited looks of their faces. The two girls were in uniforms for Duel Academy while AJ was in her own uniform. Written at the bottom were the words 'Headin' for Duel Academy with AJ at last.'

"...Is..Is this some kind of joke?" Babs frowned while Bloom seemed to be a bit shaken up by the picture.

"This is the truth," AJ replied, her eyes going soft as she gazed at the picture, "I was so happy for you both being able to finally come here. You two were the best of the best back home and you only had the potential to be even greater. And Ah was so excited t' be with y'all not jest fer th' summers and th' winter breaks."

"...N...no...y...yer lyin'," Bloom denied, her body shaken at this point, "M..mama...mama said th.."

"Did she ever show proof that what she said was real?" AJ asked, "That you just had to trust her because she said so?"

Bloom froze up at that.

"Besides...I have more proof that she isn't your real mother…" AJ stated as she took her hat off, pulling out what looked like an old photo.

"...wh...what're y..." Bloom began.

"This was taken back a few month before Ma and Pa passed away," AJ informed, "It was taken two years before I started to attend Duel Academy and four before you two became students here."

"...m...ma….p..pa?" Bloom repeated before she felt something wet hit her hand.

"Bloom? A...Are you cryin'?" Babs gawked.

"It seems be," Hikari whispered to herself, glancing between all three girls, _'And she hasn't even shown the picture yet.'_

"That's right, Bloom," AJ nodded, "Ma and Pa. But they're not th' only ones in th' picture. Our Aunt-Babs's own Ma-is in it as well. Same with th' rest of our family."

"...Oi, Bloom? What's wrong with ya?" Babs asked/demanded, seeing the rose-red head's entire body shaking at this point as she dropped to her knees.

'_I think I know...She's starting to remember,' _Hikari thought to herself as she analyzed the situation.

"...Babs? Ah...ah don't want t' duel anymore…" Bloom whispered.

"What?!"

"L...Let's g…" Bloom began before she felt a wave of pain in her head, "G..gaAAAH!"

"Bloom!" AJ and Babs called out, AJ's Signer mark starting to glow strongly under her sleeve.

"No, stop, please! Ah...Ah don't want to duel anymore!"

'_**Destroy...destroy! destroy!' **_a voice boomed in Blooms head as another huge wave of pain struck her.

"AAAHHH!" Bloom cried out in pain as she fell to her side, holding her throbbing head, "Make it stop! I...it hurts!"

"What's happening?!" Babs gulped.

"Something's wrong," AJ tensed, "Mahou Hikari, prepare yourself!"

"Wh..?" Hikari began before Bloom let out another cry of pain, a large plume of darkness coming off her, _'Wh..what on earth?!'_

"Bloom," AJ whispered, worry evident in her voice.

"..h..hey Bloom...y..you alright?" Babs asked, slowly approaching her cousin before she began to rise.

"..d..destroy…"

"Eh?"

"Des..**destroy...destroy!" **Bloom yelled as her eyes shot open, her eyes a deep crimson red, **"Destroy enemies to the dark one!"**

"Aw horseapples," AJ scowled.

"AJ, what's going on?!" Hikari asked, "What's happening to Bloom!?"

"Based on the glow from my mark," AJ held her arm up, "It means that we're in trouble. She's being controlled by a strong darkness now."

"...is it Diane?"

"No...this darkness is stronger…"

"**Shut up!" **Bloom(?) barked, **"Whoever's turn it is, move now!"**

"The only way she'll snap out of this is when we end this duel," AJ informed, "Babs, continue your turn."

"...Uh...I already ended my turn," Babs stated as she pointed at Hikari "It's her turn next."

"oh! R...right..my turn," Hikari spoke as she drew her next card. She didn't know who or what was controlling Bloom, but she knew she had to end the duel as fast as she could, "I sacrifice my facedown monster to summon Dark Magician Girl in attack mode!" with that a magic circle formed over her face down monster before her Dark Magician Girl came out from the top of the magic circle before she floated in the air, "Next, I equip her with Wonder Wand, increasing her power by 500!"

**Dark Magician Girl: 2000-2500**

'_I hope AJ backs me up on this..' _"Dark Magician Girl, attack Bloom directly!"

"**Activate Trap, Sakuretsu armor! With it, I destroy your spellcaster!"**

"No!" Hikari gasped, Dark Magician Girl about to fire her attack before a living suit of armor formed on the field, a dark rust-like aura beginning to come off it.

"Trap Card, Open! Dark Bribe!" AJ declared, the sleazy-looking gentleman appearing one last time, "Thank you for this."

The man bowed before walking over to the armor, stripping it right off Bloom and giving her a card in return. He proceeded to walk off, whistling a haunting version of 'Do You Believe In Magic?'.

Hikari and her Dark Magician girl just sweatdropped for a moment seeing that comedic execution of a card effect. But Dark Magician girl shook the confusion off before she aimed her wand as it began to charge a pink colored aura of magic before firing at Bloom.

**Bloom/Babs:8000-5500**

'_Sorry, Bloom...' _Hikari thought as the smoke settled, revealing Bloom was panting a bit, her cloths slightly singed, "I..I end my turn with a facedown."

"**...My turn..draw!" **Bloom? roared as she drew her next card, **"...I have 4 Lightsworn in Graveyard, which means I can bring forth Judgement Dragon!"**

With that a flash/halo of light larger than the ones before formed in the air and intensified in glow before something slammed into the ground causing a small crater to form in it before a second and then a third and finally a fourth object slammed into the ground. The light then faded to reveal what had stomped onto the ground. Standing above them was a large dragon whose entire body was covered in a down of fur or feathers as it seemed as if both where intertwined within the beasts body. It had two large feather wings that cast large shadows by obscuring the moons light. Its red claws dug into the ground as its jaw raised up four whiskers whipping around as it's jaw opened up to roar as a mane of long feather like clusters of hair formed behind it; it's tail swished around and actually knocked a tree or two down.

**Judgement Dragon: LIGHT/8/3000/2600/Dragon/Effect: This card cannot be normal Summoned or set. This card can only be Special summoned by having 4 or more 'Lightsworn' monsters with different names in your Graveyard. You can pay 1000 Life points to destroy every other card on the field. At the end phase, discard 4 cards from the top of your deck to the graveyard**

"Uh, Bloom? Don't you think dat's go..?" Babs began.

"**Shut it!..I activate Judgement Dragon's ability! By sacrificing 1000 Life points…"**

**Bloom/Babs: 5500-4500**

"**I can destroy everything else on the field!"**

"Quick-Play Spell, Open! Forbidden Chalice!" AJ declared before a golden cup floated over Judgement Dragon and dropped its contents of a red liquid onto its head, "This card negates your dragon's effect, though it will raise its attack by 400."

**Judgement Dragon: 3000-3400**

"Well...that was something." Hikari said as she and Dark Magician Girl looked up at the dragon.

"**..Fine! I play Megamorph, doubling my dragon's attack power!" **Bloom(?) shouted as Judgement Dragon seemed to double in size.

**Judgement Dragon: 3400-6800**

"**And since I cannot target either of your Cherubime's...Judgement Dragon, destroy Dark Magician Girl! Judgement roar!"**

Dark Magician Girl gave a small gulp as Judgement Dragon opened its jaws, a bright golden light beginning to form in it.

"I reveal my facedown! Negate Attack!" Hikari called, "This card negates your attack and ends the Battle Phase!"

"_Oh thank god," _Dark Magician girl sighed in relief as Judgement Dragon's attack was swallowed up by the void.

"**Grr...I end my move with a facedown…"**

"Then it's my draw," AJ drew, "I play my second Card of Sanctity." everyone drew until they had six cards, "I summon my final Lonefire Blossom and use it to summon the third Cherubime in my deck. And with that, I activate the Spell Card **Synchro Unleashed**!"

**Synchro Unleashed: Spell/Effect: This card can only be activated when there are three or more Level 8 or higher monsters on your side of the field. Target one Level 8 or higher monster on your side of the field: send it to the Graveyard to Special Summon one Level 7 or Lower Synchro Monster from the Extra Deck, regardless of Summoning Conditions. The monster Special Summoned by this effect is returned to the Extra Deck at the end of the turn.**

"I send the third Cherubime to the Graveyard to Special Summon from my Extra Deck!" AJ declared, "_Chilling flames engulf the world. Pitch black flames, set into bloom!_" black flames bloomed across the newly-summoned Cherubime, engulfing her in them, "_Synchro Summon!_" the flames shot up into pillar before a powerful roar came from them, _"Appear now…_" the flames dispersed into black rose petals, "BLACK ROSE DRAGON!"

**Black Rose Dragon: 2400/1800**

"That dragon…" Babs whispered, gazing upon the fearsome, majestic dragon, '_Wh..why is it so familiar?'_

"Black Rose Dragon, activate your effect!" AJ ordered as a transparent image of the third Cherubime appeared before the dragon, "When I remove a Plant-Type Monster from the Graveyard, Black Rose Dragon targets one of your monsters and puts its Attack to 0! Rose Restriction!"

Black Rose Dragon devoured the transparent monster before firing a violet beam at Judgement Dragon.

**Judgement Dragon: 6000 - 0**

"**Grr...onore!..d...destroy..destroy! Judgement Dragon, destroy!"**

"Black Rose Dragon, show this dragon what true Judgement is!" AJ ordered.

Judgement Dragon roared as it charged at black Rose Dragon, despite it's decreased power. The inevitable occurred as the violet beam collided with Judgment dragon tearing its body apart before exploding.

**Bloom/Babs: 4500-2100**

'_Almost there...just one more attack...' _Hikari thought as the darkness on Bloom started to phase in and out in an erratic manner, "AJ, use my monster to finish the duel!"

AJ nodded, "Dark Magician Girl, end this with Dark Magic Attack!"

"**Tr...Tra**p**...**Ca**rd...O**p**en!"** Bloom growled out, **"N**e**ga**t**e a**tt**ack!"**

AJ scowled as she saw the attack get absorbed, "I end my turned with two cards face down. Sadly, this means that Black Rose Dragon must return to the Extra Deck."

Black Rose Dragon roared before turning into a pile of rose petals, fading away as the dragon returned to the Extra Deck.

"...Uh..my move," Babs spoke as she drew her next card, "...uh...I end my turn without playing anything!"

"..Then..it's my move then," Hikari spoke up, a bit confused why Babs ended her turn so soon as the violette drew her next card, "Ok...let's try this Magician Girl, atta..."

"A**c**t**iva**t**e...**tra**p...**T**hre**at**ening Ro**a**r!"**

Both Hikari and Dark Magician Girl yelped as a loud roar nearly blew them away, the resulting blast of wind nearly causing their skirts to blow upwards.

"**Now..yo**u ca**n't a**ttac**k this t**u**rn!" **Bloom growled out.

"Not much I can do about that then." Hikari mumbled as she prioritized fixing her skirt at the second, "I..guess i'll end my turn."

"**And mine begins!" **Bloom growled as she drew her next card before grinning, **"...I play Soul Exchange, and sacrifice both our your Chirubime's to summon Angel 07!"**

With that a ring of light formed in the air before it formed into a full portal as a figure slowly descended from it. Its body was composed completely of metal armor that seemed themed after angelic robes. Its shoulders were large crescent like pieces of armor with two 'arms' made of three blades of armor that created a rippling sleeve pattern. Its waist was made up of a skirt of metal armor with the front portion being a belt with a downward pointing section, with two spikes along the sides making a slit like design. It's head was covered in metal helmet with two bangs along the sides of the head and a crest in it's forehead that consisted of a forward pointing spike and a purple gem in the center.

**Angel 07: LIGHT/7/2500/1500/Fairy/Effect: When this card is tribute Summoned, this card gains the following effect; the effect of effect monsters cannot be activated.**

"**And **don**'t bother act**ivating **your Chi**rubime**'s abilities. Angel 07 negates them when he is **tribu**te summoned!"**

'_Even if that wasn't the effect, I couldn't use them since they needed to be destroyed by effect or battle,'_ AJ thought, "I activate my facedowns! Threatening Roar and Dust Tornado! I use my Dust Tornado to destroy my own Field Barrier and Threatening Roar negates your Battle Phase!"

Bloom growled, **"I en**d m**y turn."**

'_Why would AJ destroy her Field Barrier?' _Hikari thought as AJ took her turn, _'Wait. Is she trying to...'_

"I now activate the Spell Card Mystical Space Typhoon!" AJ declared as the powerful, glittering typhoon began to form in the air, "I destroy my own Field Spell!"

"Why would you…?" Babs asked before the forest erupted into black flames.

"When Black Ivy Forest is destroyed or when it's forced off the field by another Field Spell, its secondary effect activates," AJ informed, her hat hiding her eyes, "So now welcome back…" the flames dispersed and Black Rose Dragon landed behind AJ and Hikari, roaring directly at Angel 07, "Black Rose Dragon!"

"It's back!" Hikari exclaimed.

"But...she's weaker than Angel 07," Babs noted.

"Heh. That may be true, but what if Angel 07 weren't so tough?" AJ asked, "I play my last spell card, Forbidden Chalice!"

**"NO!"** Bloom shrieked in rage as Angel 07 was splashed with the red liquid.

"Black Rose Restriction!" AJ declared, a transparent Cherubime being offered once more.

**Angel 07: 2500 - 2900 - 0**

"Black Rose Dragon, end this with Black Rose Flare!" AJ ordered.

For a brief instant, a dragon made of crimson flames overshadowed Black Rose Dragon as it opened its jaws. A massive crimson beam raced out of the dragon's jaws and slammed into Angel 07. The monster let out a metallic groan before exploding.

**Babs/Bloom: 0 - LOSE**

**Hikari/AJ: 8000 - PERFECT WIN**

"**Grr..I..I won't...won't...**won't…**"** Bloom groaned as the darkness vanished off her, the rose-red haired girl collapsing on the ground before a black vine caught her, Black Rose Dragon gently putting her on the ground.

"The dragon...caught her?" Babs blinked.

"Bloom!" AJ called as she ran over to the downed girl, "Bloom!"

"Mm~" Bloom groaned a bit in her unconscious state as something began to 'crawl' out of her head before falling to the ground.

Hikari spotted the object before blinking a bit, seeing it it was no bigger than a computer chip..but..something about it felt..off...dark even. She was about to examine it further before it seemed to shatter to pieces.

"..What..was that?" she asked herself before looking over at AJ, who held the unconscious Bloom in her arms, "...is she ok?"

"Bloom," Babs whispered, seeing the unconscious girl in the blonde's arms, _'Why...Why does seeing this...seem so familiar?'_

"Mmm…" Bloom whimpered a bit as she began to stir, "M..mah head…"

"Bloom," AJ softly spoke, seeing the rose-red haired girl's eyes opening up.

"...wh...who are you?"

"It...It's me, Bloom, yer sister, AJ," AJ informed.

"...who?" Bloom tilted her head a bit.

"Could she have lost her memories?" Hikari asked in concern as she noticed this.

"Her...Her memories are gone?" Babs asked before spotting something near AJ's feet, _'That's…!'_

She quickly reached down and picked it up. It was an old photo. In it was a large group of people, many wearing stetsons or plain scarves. In the center of it were herself, AJ, and Bloom. Turning it over, words were scribbled on it. 'Family Reunion. In the center are the best three Duelists in our family's latest generation; AJ, Bloom, and Babs. Two sisters, one younger and one older, and their cousin.'

'_...She...She was telling the truth..' _Babs thought with wide eyes as she turned her attention towards AJ, who seemed to be trembling.

"Hmm?" Bloom blinked a bit when she noticed a small tear drip from AJ's chin, "..miss? Why are you cryin'?"

'_It...It's not fair. She...She's here, but...but she's not here...'_ AJ thought, "I...Ah'm jest glad that yer okay. Even...Even if'n y'all don't know me right now."

"AJ…" Hikari whispered as she watched her friend. Even if she could not imagine what her friend was going through...she could still sense the emotions going through her mind.

"..W...We should go…" AJ spoke up, managing to wipe away the tears on her face, "I...it's gettin' late, and no doubt Ryusei and Shurei are back at th' dorm."

"...you guys go ahead.." Babs spoke up as she handed AJ back the picture, "Th..there's something I..I need to do right now.."

AJ and Hikari where both a little confused by her statement as AJ took the picture back.

"Babs, y'all can come with us," AJ offered.

"No. Not yet. I...I need to do something," Babs replied, "Just...Just take Bloom, okay?"

"Bu.." Hikari began before Babs ran off into the woods, "Wait!"

"Babs," AJ whispered.

At that, the two had their attention brought back by the sound of an engine as they turned to see Ryusei's bike drive up to them.

"Oi, minna?" Ryusei blinked as he turned the bike off.

"What on earth are you two doing out here?" Shurei asked, poking her head out from behind Ryusei.

"Ryusei-san,, Shurei, you're alright," Hikari sighed happily.

"Ah…" Ryusei nodded before he winced a little, "Okay...well maybe I may have reopened some of those cuts...but Shurei is fine, so that's all that matters." it was then he noticed Bloom in AJ's arms, "Well...I can see you've been busy, too." he said with a smile, "If I'm right, then that's your sister Bloom, right?" he asked AJ.

"Yeah," AJ nodded, "This here's Bloom."

"Yo, Bloom-san," Ryusei smirked.

"...um..hi?" Bloom waved a bit shyly and nervously.

"Hehe...it's nice to finally meet you. Your sister has told me a lot about you." Ryusei nodded with an innocent and happy smile.

"...Mah...sister?"

"She has amnesia," Hikari whispered as AJ slumped a little.

"Amnesia? Oh..oh dear," Shurei gasped.

"I see…" Ryusei nodded as he took off his helmet. "Daijobu." he added as he got off the bike. He then walked over to AJ and Bloom. "Bloom-chan, it must be kind of scary huh...not remembering anything?" he asked as he crouched down to look at her. "But..you don't have to worry, you have a very strong Nee-san looking out for you. So don't worry about anything alright."

"...Um...a-ahlright," Bloom nodded slowly.

"Yosh." he nodded as he wobbly stood back up.

"..Are you ok, Ryusei?" Hikari asked, the first to notice how Ryusei stood back up.

"Hehe...gomen...guess I was more hurt than I thought...and riding that bike of mine at near light speeds can make a guy dizzy." he chuckled weakly.

"You were in a Turbo Duel?!" Hikari exclaimed, "In your condition?!"

"He was, Hikari. But he had no choice..he had to duel in order to save me," Shurei explained.

"It's okay...I just have to remember not to use Hyper Clock Up next time…" Ryusei explained. "Hey, when did Hikari get a twin…." he asked in a daze before falling over.

* * *

**SLAM!**

"Diane-sama has retu.."

"Alright! Which one of you jerks is responsible?!" Diane snarled as she stomped in.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Wrong answer!" Diane snarled, smacking the idiot who spoke into a window.

"Ahh! Sh-she's mad!"

"DAMN STRAIGHT I AM!" Diane yelled, "Now tell me which of you shitheads sent Ryuko, Babs, and Bl…" she froze as her eyes widened, "..."

"...D...Diane-sama?"

"...I can't feel her…" Diane whispered.

"Eh?"

"...Get out…"

"One more…"

"GET OUT!" Diane roared blasting all of them out of the room via a dark wave.

"Ahhh!" Diane's followers screamed as they flew out the door before it slammed shut, "The fuck just happen?!"

"I don't know! I've never seen her this angry before!" another exclaimed.

"...You know...I heard that guy is trying to betray her."

"Eh? What guy?"

"THAT guy."

"Him? I didn't think he had the balls."

"Neither did I. Then again, he does creep me out."

"I hear people are backing him up."

"Dumbasses."

"Yeah...but still, why did he send out Ryuko?"

"I hear he killed her."

"Same here...I also hear the reason why Diane kept Babs and Bloom around was 'cause they looked like someone she knew."

"Eh? really?"

"Yeah..her sister, I think. I don't know."

* * *

"So, this is your little sister?" Kenji asked as he, Victor, and Hikari's group were back at the dorm, "And we're positive Diane isn't using her as a spy?"

"Yes...she has amnesia, so it's highly doubtful that Diane's using her," Hikari stated.

"Very well. I suppose we will have to take extra care of her till this is over." Kenji nodded as he began to walk away.

"Ha..nani?" Hikari groaned, holding her head.

"Hikari?" Kenji asked as he turned to face her. "What's wrong?" he asked as he rushed over to her, "Hikari?"

"..Sen...sen….sensei," she panted.

"Sensei?" Kenji blinked as he grabbed her shoulders. "Hikari, are you alright?"

"...Unhand my student," Hikari ordered in a mature and regal voice as she shoved Kenji away.

"Hikari?" Kenji asked as he stood back up. "No...kisama nanimono da!?" he ordered.

"...Loyalty." 'Hikari' said as Sora tensed up and glowed, "Kindness," she went next as a Dark aura came off Kiki, who screamed in pain, "Generosity," 'Hikari' went next as what happened to Kiki happened to Shurei, the same dark aura that reacted with Kiki's and linked up, "...Laughter.."

* * *

"AHHH!" Diane cried kneeling over in pain as she held her chest, "What...what the hell is…" she began before hearing footsteps as the moonlight shone on her, "...omai wa…"

* * *

"...You," 'Hikari' glared at AJ.

"Eh?"

"Hikari, wh.." Raito began before an invisible force moved him aside.

"Raito-kun!" Victor shouted as he saw this he then rushed over to help only for the same thing to keep him from moving. "Huh? Oi! What the heck!?" he complained as he began to punch the barrier.

"You may be a genetic mistake...but you're not breaking something only the Egyptian Gods can make a dent in," 'Hikari' scoffed, "Now be quiet and bow!" she ordered as all but the girls bowed before 'Hikari'.

"Oi...I don't like being forced to do...shit…" Victor complained, forcing his body to stand.

"Fine." She said as she waved her hand, sending Victor flying out of the dorm, "I don't need disobedient children." she scoffed, "Saa.." she started as she grabbed AJ by the throat, "You...need to get rid of that."

"Senpai!" Ryusei shouted but his body was still to weak to stand.

"You really are a troublemaker." 'Hikari' frowned, "You're the reason it's taking so long."

"AJ…" Kenji groaned as he strained his head to look up.

"Hikari...what're you…?" AJ grunted before wincing as her Signer Mark began to burn.

"This is not your power. It's not your gift. Without you, then Hikari and the others will be lost forever."

"Nani?" Kenji blinked, hearing this.

"Ah...Ah have no idea what ya'll are talkin' about!" AJ shouted before 'Hikari' used her free hand to grip her arm.

"This is your fault that Diane is lost...The Laughter belongs with Hikari and the others, and you are no…" she began before literally ripping off the Signer Mark, causing AJ to scream in pain "Dragon!"

"AJ!" Ryusei shouted seeing this as he tried to forced himself up.

"...Humph." Hikari scoffed as she place the mark on the confuse Bloom's arm, "There you finally got a mark, little one."

"Bloom-chan!" Ryusei said as he forced himself to her side.

"Little Rider," 'Hikari' chuckled as her chest glowed, followed by AJ, Sora, Kiki and Shurei, "..Now I'll be here soon...enjoy your time with Hikari and the others. I'll be here to take them home."

"Nani?" Victor's voice asked as he knocked down the door. "What kind of shit are you spewing?"

"..." 'Hikari' snapped her fingers as Ginga appeared before Victor and stop him.

"Do not interfere, Victor. This is not your concern," Ginga informed.

"Shut up, Ginga," Victor spoke as another arm pushed Ginga aside, this one had a golden V along it.

"This is a bad call," Ginga frowned, "I know the person speaking through Hikari. You can't stand against her."

"I don't care...no one can just tell me they are going to take away my friend...and not have to get past me to do it. I don't care is this some kind of goddess or universe, I don't care!"

"...You're a fool." Hikari said as she looked at herself, "Ahh." she smirked as a kanji for 'Magic' burned into her chest.

"Gahhh!" Sora panted as a kanji for 'Loyalty' burned onto her back.

"Aahh!" AJ cried as where her signer mark used to be, a kanji for 'Honesty' burned itself on.

"Ahhhh!" Kiki and Shurei screamed as kanjis for 'Kindness' and 'Generosity' burned on to the palms of their dominant hand.

* * *

"Owowowowwowowowow!" Diane cried out as the kanji for 'Laughter' burned onto her left thigh.

* * *

"Minna!" Ryusei cried as he saw this while still protecting Bloom.

"...Hi...hime-sama," the girls said, looking at 'Hikari'.

"Don't worry, you'll remember soon, the sun rises and the moon falls…"

"And the cycle begins again at the setting and rise of Twilight." they said in scary unison.

"Cycle…?" Kenji blinked as he stood back up.

"Rise...of Twilight?" Raito panted as he struggled to get up.

"..." Hikari groaned again as a ghostly figure stepped out of her body.

"Hikari!" Kenji shouted as he ran up to catch her before she fell.

"_Do not worry..."_ the figure spoke as she turned her head to him, a small soft smile on her face, _"She is ok..just tired."_

"Omai, dare da?!" Victor growled still worried about the thought of losing his friends.

"_..I assure you that I do not tend to harm your friends..I was merely awakening a piece of their true selves," _the figure assured, _"But in the end, they don't belong here. They're coming home, like it or not."_

"...You're not…" Raito began before a blade was aimed at his neck, "..P..Protoman?! What..?!"

"Do not speak to her that way, Raito Volnutt," a red and black armored figure stated, holding his energy blade towards Raito.

"Just enjoy your time with Kiki," Roll sighed sadly as she appeared next, along with Megaman.

"Urusei...all of you…" Victor said. "I don't care about what you have to say...I don't care what they are, what you are." he said as a burning red V formed behind him before it formed a humanoid figure. "I don't care how you say it...you're threatening my friends...and I'll make sure to stop you from doing that…"

"Threaten her again..." a voice started as everyone look at Hikari, who had her duel disk on as she gave Victor a death glare, "I'll beat you to near death if I have to, Victor Starjun."

"Hika.."

"Shut up! No one...and I mean No one will threaten my Sensei!"

"..." Victor said nothing as the figure behind him continued to glow red, its power seeming to grow with his anger.

"Fine then." Hikari frowned, "Let's duel then, Victor. I'll protect my sensei just as much as you would protect your friends."

Victor said nothing as he closed his eyes. The figure then began to dull from red to blue as it began to fade away.

"Sensei...I'll see you soon," Hikari said as the figure smiled before vanishing.

"Hikar…"

"I'll let you all know this, if anyone of you attack her when she comes...you are my enemy for life," Hikari frowned.

"So be it," Kenji spoke up before he turned and left.

"Kiki, what was that about?" Raito asked.

"...you don't need to know." Kiki sighed sadly, walking away from him.

"Why are things always like this?" Ryusei sighed in confusion along with Bloom who still hid behind him.

"A...ah don't know.." Bloom whimpered.

"Ah...well guess things will just get more confusing," he added as he patted her head.

"Isn't so confusing unless you ask someone who knows what's going ona" Shurei panted.

"I kind of figured you guys didn't want to tell us." Ryusei admitted with a nervous chuckle.

"Don't think, act. It suits you when you're not doing machines," Shurei smiled a bit before pecking his cheek.

"h...hai…" he said as his face became pure red from the blush.

"..that figure...who was she?" Raito couldn't' help but ask.

"I don't want to know her, but Ah do," AJ replied, rubbing where her Signer Mark had been.

"..." Bloom then approached her and touched her as the Signer Mark she inherited glowed, "...AJ."

"Bloom?" AJ looked down at her.

"I remember now," she smiled. "Th' nice crimson dragon...it showed me everything."

AJ nodded, "Th' Crimson Dragon's wise, Bloom, but cruel as well. Those with m..._your_ mark will have some hard times ahead of 'em and even in their past. But that much is pretty clear 'bout th' past." she pulled her into a tight hug, "Ah'm so happy, though. Y...Yer back. Mah baby sister's home now."

"...Ah need to get Babs."

"Agreed," AJ nodded before a transparent image of her dragon appeared, giving a small snort, "What do y'all mean ya don't want t' go wit' Bloom?" the dragon let out a few snorts, "Oh. Y'all still want t' be with me? But..." the dragon let out a small, short roar, "Okay, okay. But y'all are helpin' findin' Bloom's Dragon."

"..Also...Ryusei, right?" Bloom asked, "...Th' person who sent miss Ryuko after you is her killer."

"Eh...who?" he asked.

"You'll see him soon. Right now, Ah can still use my place in Diane's heart to sneak in."

"No..."

"She can't hurt me." Bloom informed. making them blink.

"...Why?" AJ trembled, "Why do y'all have t' go back? Just when Ah got you back after so long?"

"Cause Ah look like her sister."

"Her sister?" Ryusei blinked as he looked her over. "Huh...How'd we miss that?"

"Ah think that's why Ah was her favorite, along with Babs...Ah think her sister is mah ancestor."

"But the reports said her sister died."

"...Carn messed with those reports."

"Carn?" Victor asked, hearing everything.

"Ah overheard him say he messed with files related to Diane's sister after she died before presenting them to her," Bloom explained.

"Carn...changed the files of Diane's sister to what? Make her more depressed? Angry?" Ryusei asked.

"Ah think he wanted her in a certain mindset. He always did want to try and control her or "guide" her on the right path...Hell, crazy guy wanted Diane to attack the entire island and take over the world and he knows she doesn't want to take over the world."

"...You mean...Carn..is the real cause behind the disappearances?" Raito asked, his body trembling.

AJ's eye twitched before she muttered to herself, "Ah knew Ah should've thrown him off th' island th' day Ah got reinstated in th' Discinplinary Committee…"

"Ah just think he made Diane more of the monster ya'll see her as now. But despite how she did it...she was a really nice "mom" to me and Babs."

"Soka…" Victor spoke as he cracked his back, "So all this time, the one guy here I didn't like was the one behind it all…." he noted before he began to chuckle to himself. "Ah man...getting you back was more of a blessing then we ever believed Bloom-chan!" he laughed again.

"Y..oh! Ah remember somethin' else! Ah overheard the name of Diane's sister...Saya."

"Eh?! B...but that's..that's the same name as my sister.." Raito spoke, his eyes widened from shock, _'I..is that why Diane 'adopted' me and Nee-chan?'_

* * *

"..." Diane sat down and looked over some family pictures of her and her sister and then her and Raito with his sister. "...I'll have it back….I'll get my family back."

* * *

O.N: _Well things got real._

SZ:_ Indeed th...wait..O.N?! when did you get here?!_

O.N: _or am I here?*fades out of exsitence*_

_Z0: Stop that bit!*Punches where O.N. was knocking him to the ground*_

Deadpool:_*reveals to be Deadpool* ow..he already left, you jackass._

GT: _I was expecting you to say 'Why'd you have to hit so hard.'_

_Z0: I can try again and see if he says it this time. _

Spider-Man: _Let's just move on before shit gets weird._

_Deadpool: oh crap, it's the web head! bad enough I have to deal with that knock off, Kamen Rider Mach!_

_Z0: I will hit both of you.  
_

_Spider-Man: Sean, favorite part this chapter?_

_SZ:..well, the duel..and the part that took me surprise the most..that part with that mystery figure. Who was she?_

_Spider-Man: GT your favorite part?_

_GT: The reactions Babs and Bloom had whenever a Trap Card activated that made their strategy fall apart and Hikari's reaction to Dark Bribe's sleazy man._

_Z0: AJ did have a lot of those traps. _

_Deadpool: Bitch was cheating._

_Z0: Want me to hit you again? *Raises metal coated fist*_

_GT: Or would you like to have a _word_ with Black Rose Dragon?_

_Spider-Man: Okay, before anyone starts getting killed, Sean cue preview._

_SZ: r..right.*pulls screen down*_

* * *

**Jikai, Digital Schooling…**

Raito: What on earth got into you three last night?!

Megaman: It's best you don't know, Raito…

Raito: ...I need to find Kiki…

?: It is best you don't encounter the guardian, duelist.

Raito: Out of my way!

**Duel 24: Secrets**

Kiki: Raito..kun…

* * *

_Deadpool: Oh great..it's a Raito chapter. Boo!_

_GT: Black Rose Dragon~_

_Deadpool: Yay! A Raito chapter! *blows party favor*_

_Z0: You're not safe from me yet. *Raises metal spiked gauntlet* I will hit you and it will hurt. _

_Deadpool:...*zips mouth*_

_Z0: good boy. _

_SZ: ...anyway...yeah. it's going to be a Raito chapter...been a while since we've seen Raito duel._

_Z0: Fair enough. Well tune in next time loyal readers. _

_SZ: Hai...until next time minna, I'm Seanzilla115, a...what's that noise? I hear creaking…_

_Z0: Deadpool?_

_Deadpool: *holds up a sign*innocent_

_SZ:..then wh..*lights go off*...oh no...not again._

_Z0: I get the feeling this happens incredibly too often. I'm not beating the shit out of it this time, I'm going home. *Footsteps are heard before door slams*_

_SZ: Wait! Dont leave us with thi…_

_Animatronic from FNAF3: WREEEEE!_

_SZ: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

_Deadpool: OH CRAP!_

_SZ: GT! HELP NOW!_

_GT: Mishmash, sit. *Animatornic sits like a dog* Took ten nets, fifty meters of steel chain, two riot suits, and the assistance of Puppet and Golden Freddy, but I managed to reprogram this guy. Nicknamed her 'Mishmash.' Mishmash, sic Deadpool._

_Mishmash: WREEEE! *tackles Deadpool*_

_Deadpool: WHY ME?! Also, HELP ME!_

_SZ: Oh no, Deadpool. I'm all out of fucks to give._

_Deadpool: I don't want to be stuffed!_

_GT: Mishmash doesn't stuff. He lies to burn into her victims._

_Deadpool: Burn?! Th...wait..I can regenerate! So good luck burning me, bitches!_

_GT: She learned from a guy who can burn immortals to death. So have fun with him, Deadpool. Don't burn him too badly, Mishmash._

_Deadpool: Wait what?*the sounds of him being dragged away was heard*hey! This isn't funny! Someone help! HEll, I'd take Spider-man's h.._

_Spider-man: No_

_Deadpool: Wat?! Why?!_

_Spider-Man: Because fuck you, I'm Spider-man._

_Deadpool That doesn't make sense?! ...Did that just come out of my mouth? _

_Spider-Man: You have a valid point. But fuck you, I'm spider-man, and the story is done._

_Deadpool: Wait wa…_

**_Click._**


	24. Secrets

_SZ:*rocks back in forth in a fetal position*can't sleep….animatronics will eat me...can't sleep...animatronics will eat me…_

_GammaTron: *walking in backwards* Okay, little guy. Right this way._

_SZ: *a question mark appears over my head as I see GT* ...h...hey_

_GT: Hm? Oh, hey, SZ. I just finished doing something._

_SZ: D...doing something?_

_GT: Yep! *continues walking backwards from the large double doors he came from*_

_SZ: ?...what're you br…?_

_?-?-?: *a ruined Animatronic enters from the doors, following after a cupcake tied to a string being pulled by GT*_

_SZ:0-o ..KILL IT WITH FIRE!_

_GT: We are not killing the new member of our security team. I'm calling you 'Springtrap.'_

_Z0: *Walks in before seeing the animatronic* I'm out. *turns away*_

_GT: Oi! I'm about to reprogram her! *goes out another pair of doors, 'Springtrap' following the cupcake*_

_SZ: ...Wait. 'Her?' ...wait. THAT THING'S A GIRL?!_

_GT: *off-screen* I GOT YA!_

_Springtrap: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-!-! *sounds of a scuffle are heard*_

_GT: That all ya got? THAT ALL YOU FRICKIN' GOT?! *a snap is heard* HA! _

_SZ:...G….GT?_

_GT: *calmly walks out* ….*holds head up with a grin* Reprogrammed her! Just need to fix her up._

_Z0: Alright, but if Sean gets mental trauma again, I'm punchin stuff._

_GT: Oh, relax. *notices SZ going to a door* Wait, SZ! That door leads to the others I captured but haven't reprogrammed yet!_

_SZ: *off-screen* Wait, wha-?_

_Animatronics: WRYYYYYYYYYY!_

_SZ: OH MY PALUTENA, NO!_

_Z0: I'm getting punchy!_

_*FZZZZZZ*_

_GT: *pants slowly while looking at the fully repaired Animatronics in blue security guard outfits* R-Reprogrammed...all of them reprogrammed…_

_Z0: I still have yet to get the punches out of my system!_

_GT: Go toe to toe with TB. She's programmed with boxing._

_SZ:*shivers, my entire body white as a sheet as I shaked*T….T….TB?_

_GT: Toy Bonnie. *points at a feminine rabbit animatronic with boxing gloves over its hands* See?_

_Z0: *rips sleeves off to reveal giant biceps* Okay, let's go then._

_GT: *ignoring the two fighting in the background* Well, I'm guessing you're all wondering why these guys are here? Well, the Rabbids and Minions quit so we needed to get new workers._

_SZ:...wait..they quit? H…*shakes head as I calmed down*n...nevermind..onto business._

_Z0: *perfectly fine* Right so whats on the agenda for this chapter. _

_SZ: Well...today's chapter is a Raito chapter..and it seems he wants answers for what happened at the end of last chapter_

_Z0: Pretty sure he's not the only one too._

_SZ: Yeah..but question is..how deep of a secret is it?...guess we'll find out. But first..anyone have the description? GT? Z0?...new security guards?_

_Z0: *checks pockets before pulling out script* Here you go. _

_SZ: Good…*takes the description and puts it on the screen*_

_Disclaimer: We don't own anything in this story, nor do we own the Yugioh Series, or the series used in this. We do though own the OCs that appear in this story, and the OC decks they own_

_SZ: And with that out of the way, we can begin._

* * *

It was late at night, around 1-2 Am and mostly everyone was asleep..well, the only one awake was Raito, who seemed to had a near blank look on his face as he looked up at the ceiling in his room.

'_Who..who exactly was that woman that possessed Hikari..and gave her and the girls those marks?' _he couldn't help but think, "Oi..Megaman...do you know?"

"_..."_

"...Megaman, I know you're awake," Raito frowned a bit.

"_..."_

"...Ugh…" Raito sighed as he got up, "Seriously Megaman, speak up...you and the others are hiding something from me..aren't you?"

"_..."_

"Megaman…"

"_..You just wouldn't understand, Raito,_" Megaman finally spoke up.

* * *

Meanwhile, In Victor's room he was sitting on the ground with his eyes closed, Victor was currently within his own mind as he spoke with his Duel spirits.

* * *

(Victor's mindescape)

Victor stood before Ginga in what looked like the night sky only with multiple bright stars.

"Ginga, why did you get in my way back there?" Victor demanded of the Ultraman.

"_Victor, there are things you do not understand...things I cannot tell you about." _Ginga reasoned. _"These are just things a person cannot interfere in." _

"Who are you to decide that, Ginga?" Victor asked the Ultraman. "I've told you before I won't let anyone take my friends away from me. So if you insist on getting in my way more, give me a proper explanation!"

"_I can not do that, Victor please understand things are not as simple and just accept you will have to let them go." _

"Tsk…" he complained as what looked like another figure formed behind him. This time it was an Ultraman who's body was red and black with V like crystals on his arms legs and his head. "Victory?"

"_Hm...to give into anothers whims so easily, Ginga, sometimes I wonder why you are used so often if you won't even stand with our host." _Victory spoke in disappointment.

"_Victory, things are not like before. We cannot interfere to such an extent." _

"_Tsk...what does that women know? She looks down on humans like idiots." _

"_...Do not speak ill of her…" _

"_That just goes to show, she's not good enough to order me around."_ Victory spoke up.

"_..." _

"Look...at least tell me her name. You guys owe me that much," Victor stated.

"_He's right, that much you owe him, after betraying us like that...Ginga."_ Victory said looking at Ginga.

"_...Corona…"_

"Corona?" Victor asked.

"_Yes, her name is Corona."_ Ginga said.

"_Tsk...she thinks just because our kind gets power from light, she can command us?" _Victory scoffed, _"To think you'd actually obey her. You disappoint me, my brother." _

"_...You don't understand anything…" _Ginga frowned as he disappeared.

* * *

"Corona?" Raito repeated, getting almost the same explanation Victor got.

"_Yeah...She's not someone to mess with, Raito," _Megaman sighed, _"It's best you forget it for now…_"

"...I'm not...especially not after what happened to Hikari-san, Kiki-chan, and the other girls," Raito frowned.

"_...ugh… Roll? Mind helping me here?"_

"_Raito, that...Corona is...She's powerful, rivaling the Egyptian God Cards in shear strength,"_ Roll informed.

Raito's eyes widened at that before he quickly shook it off, "I..I don't care..what she did to the girls...to Kiki-chan...was unforgivable...I...I…" he paused as he clenched his shaking hands, "I don't' want to lose anyone...not again…"

"_..I'm sorry ..it's best you don't find out.." _Megaman sighed as he and Roll went silent.

* * *

(Cue Ambiguous(Second Kill la Kill opening)

**Unmei no ito wo tachikitta sono saki ni**

**Senobi Shiteitanda**

**Kutsuzure darake no**

**Semai Sekai de**

**RUN AWAY wo areku**

**egao no uragawa**

**Kakushita tsumori de**

**Dakedo itsumo kimi ni wa**

**Minukarete shimatte ite**

**Konna no wa hajimete de**

**Tomadou kedo**

**Hoka no dare ni mo kikonasenai**

**Nandaka wakkanai**

**Atsusa ga mune wo kogasu kara**

**Unmei no ito taguriyoseta no saki ni**

**Ima atarashii yoake ga kuru**

**Omoi wa kitto hitotsu**

* * *

**Duel 24: Secrets**

* * *

It was the afternoon..and the events of what happened last night was still fresh in Raito's head. Megaman and Roll weren't of any help, so he figured he'd asked someone who was close to Duel Spirits like him..and two came to mind. Thankfully, classes were done for today, which gave him enough time to find the first person to talk to...Victor.

* * *

"Oi, Victor…" Raito spoke up as he approached his friend,who seemed to be kneeling against the wall of the dorm

"Hmm...oh Raito." he said as he shook his head back to reality, "What can I help ya with?"

"..."

"...It's about what happened yesterday..isn't it?" he asked getting a nod of confirmation, "Well it's ironic, me and Victory where grilling Ginga to speak more about it at this moment." he explained.

"...I see…" Raito noted, "...I tried to get some info out of Megaman and Roll..and all I got was a name."

"Corona." Victor said.

"..Yea...that's the name they told me," Raito stated.

"Same. Victory forced Ginga to tell me that. Victory has been telling me what he knows, but he personally wants nothing to do with this Corona figure."

"...What did you find out?" Raito asked.

"From what he was able to tell me, she's like this big royal boss where she comes from, and she's got some sort of hierarchy over our Duel Spirits too. Almost half my deck is like Ginga, the other half are like Victory and don't want to listen to her."

"...You're lucky…" Raito sighed as he took hsi deck out and looekd at it, "Most of my Net Saviors don't want to tell me anything related to her..and the ones that do want me to drop it...but..." he paused as he put his deck away, "Not after what happened to Hikari and the girls...and what happened..to Kiki-chan…"

"I understand it." Victor spoke, "I know the feeling of worrying for your friends, that they might be taken away." he explained, "And I don't like it, and something in me tells me this isn't some good reason we can accept." he added. "But still, Victory and his rebel half only know so much, being rebels has left them out of the loop. And the other half won't say anything about it." he complained.

"...There has to be something…" Raito said before sighing, "...But...I doubt we can find out more...Kenji I doubt would help because...he's been trapped in his room after what happened with Hikari…how she threatened us..."

"His trust has been shattered, it only makes sense." Victor spoke, "But Victory did tell me that his Knights might know something, they and some other bunch are incredibly hard for this Corona chick to control if at all."

"...I see…" Raito sighed as he began to walk away.

"Oi. Where're you headin'?"

"To see if I can find Kiki," Raito replied.

"I see…" Victor nodded.

"Victor..see if you and Ryusei can find AJ, Sora, and Shurei. Hopefully, they might help shed some light on this...hopefully," Raito stated.

"Right-o captain." Victor saluted with a smirk.

"Arigatou," Was all Raito said before he took off.

* * *

"Tch..damn it…" Sora winced as she held her throbbing head, the tomboy resting on the couch, "Why does my head hurt? ...A...and these memories...the heck are they?"

Ever since then, Sora and the rest of the girls had suffered extreme headaches. As if those marks being formed on them wasn't enough, now it felt as if a second brain was occupying their heads. Now memories, thoughts, and even things that did not seem like they belong to them filled their heads, yet at the same time these memories and thoughts were not their own.

"Ugh..man…" Sora groaned, "Why is this happening..and why's Hikari acting like such a bi…?"

"Sora!"

"N..not so loud.." Sora winced, holding her head once more, "My head still feels like someone took a jackhammer and hit me with it."

"Ugh...I know the feeling," Shurei agreed, "And these..memories..thoughts..I feel as if their mine..yet I don't' recognize them."

"I know, it's like someone like me...but not me is sharing my brain now...ah...it's such a pain…" Sora whined as she slumped off the side of the couch.

"Tell me about it..." AJ nodded slightly, rubbing the area where her Signer Mark used to be.

"Why are these strange things happening to us?" Shurei asked, rubbing her temples to soothe the headache. "It just seems too strange…"

"Yeah..and it happened right after Hikari blacked out and became..'that'," Sora stated before blinking a bit, "...Wait..Where's Kiki?"

"Wasn't she with you last night?" Shurei asked.

"No..she was with AJ..I think…" Sora replied before she realized. "Oh great...now Kiki has gone missing…."

"Oh dear…" Shurei gasped, "..You don't' think.."

"Ah doubt it was Diane. She hasn't made any moves at all...yet," AJ spoke.

"Well this is a real bad news good news thing ain't it?" Victor's voice spoke.

"Eh?" Sora blinked as she looked from behind the couch to see Victor walking in with Ryusei, "Vic..Ryu?"

"You three seem to be doing...horribly with this sudden thing." Victor spoke.

"Tch..that's an understatement," Sora scoffed a bit before wincing once more, "...Did you guys happen to see Kiki?"

"No, but Raito-kun is out looking for her," Ryusei spoke, "He seems to be very adamant about finding her on his own."

"Ah it's love." Victor chuckled.

"...What does love have to do with it?" Ryusei asked, blinking a bit in confusion.

"Ah...Shurei-chan, you have your work cut out for you on this one." Victor advised as he began to pat Ryusei's shoulder.

"Eh heh..yeah.." Shurei chuckled sheepishly, sweat dropping a little.

"Yeesh..ever since we got here, Raito and Kiki have been closer and closer…" Sora mumbled a bit, "Seriously..whether it's not a duel or getting to class, those two aren't far apart."

"Oh…" Ryusei nodded in understanding.

"It's one of th' reasons why Ah don't like these marks," AJ informed, glaring at her new mark, "I was proud o' bein' a member of th' Crimson Dragon's Signers, but she...Whoever that was, Ah will never forgive her for this insult to the Crimson Dragon or t' Black Rose Dragon."

"AJ-san, I understand your anger, but please calm down. Now is not a time to let ourselves get carried away." Ryusei advised.

"Ah know, Ah'm saving it all t' chew whoever insulted th' Crimson Dragon and Black Rose Dragon out," AJ nodded, "All mah monsters despise this woman, thinking that because she is light, she can control them. They grow when they want t' grow, not because she can command them."

"Hmm...well at the moment, let's focus on why we are here." Victor spoke, "You girls have gotten memories, correct?" he asked, getting a nod of approval from each of them "I know this might be difficult, but anything you can see of use would be good at the moment."

"...Those memories showed a barn with acres of apple trees all over," AJ informed, "But...that was all there were. _Apple_ trees. No other kinds. That's jest messed up. No one can survive on jest apples."

"Seems the memories you see are centered on things important to you," Victor mumbled. "Sora? Shurei what about you two?"

"...The sky," Sora spoke up, "These memories..they show me flying through the sky..but...I'm human..how could I fly when I don't' have any wings?"

"You flew thanks to those wings Ryusei built into your skates and jacket." Victor reminded.

"Yeah but..the wings I saw in those memories..they were real..feathers and all," Sora pointed out.

"Shurei? What about you?" Ryusei asked.

"It..it's a bit hazy but..all I could make out were dresses..and diamonds…"

"Somehow I'm not surprised," Sora deadpanned.

"Same." Victor and AJ agreed.

"...ugh.." Shurei sighed as she rubbed her still throbbing head.

"Daijobu...I guess it was too much of us to ask." Ryusei said as he helped Shurei by massaging the top of her head.

"Oh...oh~" Shurei gasped a bit, a small smile growing on her face, "Th..that feels splendid, Ryusei-darling..d-don't stop."

"Haha...holding a wrench all day makes my hands strong I suppose." he smiled as he complied.

"Y..yes~" Shurei purred, giving a small coo kinda.

"..Yeesh, Ryu. do anymore of that, and I think she might jump ya," Sora joked.

"Don't go telling him things, he needs all the experience with love he can get." Victor added on.

"Yeesh. I was just jo-AAH!" Sora screamed in pain as her, AJ, and Shurei's marks began to burn a bit.

"Sora!" Victor asked in worry as he and Ryusei saw this.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Ryusei asked.

"Ah...Ah don't know…" AJ winced as the pain stopped, "B...but it's gone..fer now."

"What was that?" Ryusei asked as he held Shurei up.

"I..I don't know…" Shurei panted, "B...but I saw something...Diane..crying in pain as well..almost as if something attacked her…"

"Nani?" Victor asked. "What do you mean as if something attacked her?" he asked again, worry in his voice.

"I saw it too...those eyes..." Sora shuddered.

"...Ah'm kinda glad she's suffering, after what she did t' mah kin," AJ smirked before hissing in pain as her mark began to glow red and hers alone, "Gah!"

"AJ?!" Victor asked, seeing this.

"Gah!" AJ cried, "It...It doesn't like that Ah said that! Ah...take it back…!" the glow faded and she collapsed to the side, Twilight Rose Knight catching her almost immediately.

"Dang, she's quick with that disk," Sora noted, seeing AJ's arm had her Duel Disk on, Twilight Rose Knight's card on it.

"Agreed," Shurei nodded, "...Still, wh...what was that..that _thing _that tried to attack her?"

"I don't know..and I don't want to know, "Sora shuddered, "Last thing I heard was 'guardian'..how the heck is that thing a guardian?!""

"..." Victor stood up as he grabbed his jacket, "I'll be going now." he said, making his way for the door.

"Where are you, going?" Sora asked.

"I said it before; I don't consider Diane to be my enemy." he said, "To me, she's still Warai, so I'll be going. Ryusei, you watch the girls in case whatever they saw comes here."

"Got it." he nodded as he helped Shurei sit down.

"I'll be back. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Victor said as he walked out the door.

* * *

"Where is she?" Raito whispered to himself as he tried to look for Kiki, the skies beginning to darken as he searched through the woods, "Mou..what I wouldn't give to have the same abilities as AJ does..."

Just as he was about to take another step, a snapping sound was heard, making him freeze in place.

"...Hello?...I...is anyone there?" Raito asked, a bit unnerved as he slowly reached for a stick.

It was quiet, not that too quiet you normally expect. The noises of animals and the waves from the distance could still be heard, but still...it was as if something were watching him, but whenever Raito turned around to see where he felt the presence, all he saw were trees and bush.

Raito shook it off, it must have been the stress and his imagination getting to him. Yeah it was just the stress. Raito began to walk again before he sounded what he thought where foot steps over leaves making him spin around again. Nothing there. A new noise soon filled the air..the sound of what appeared to be gears grinding against something.

"...What..was th-"

"_Raito, get out of there, now!_" Megaman's voice yelled...again.

Raito looked around frantically, he could honestly not feel whatever it was, but he still heard it. ...The footsteps. The sound of gears grinding. But it's as if whatever it was, it just wouldn't appear in his line of sight.

"_Hur-hur-hur-hur!"_

Raito shuddered at that deep, slow, echoing laugh. It was as if this laugh just spoke to the most primal variation of fear in his mind...and it made his limbs lock up.

"_It's me."_

"G-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-!-!-!" Raito screamed as he fell over, looking around, "Wh-wh-wh-Who is that?! Where are you?!"

"_Raito, I'm not joking! Get the hell out of there now!" _Megaman screamed in Raito's head.

Then...it came. It...It was children, singing.

"_London Bridge is falling down...falling down...falling down. London Bridge is falling down. My...fair...__**lAdY…"**_

"GAH!" Raito cried as he made his body jump up before he backed against a tree.

Slowly, a figure began to emerge from outside his line of sight. Her body was pale, almost as if she had never seen the light of day. Her clothes were from the 1980, ruffled up with bits of red and pizza stains on it. As she came into Raito's sight, the smell came. Ugh, the smell...Like rotting corpses and rotting pizza. It was then he saw them: her eyes. They were pitch black with tiny, white dots in them. Raito's body tried to push himself even further back against the tree in the path of this reaction. It's as if...his body's survival instinct was afraid as well as if everything in him, every instinct, biological reaction...every thought...it had only one thing powering and controlling its actions...fear.

"Wh-Who are you?" Raito choked out.

The girl looked at him with a tilted head before smiling, showing her teeth had been broken badly-as if she had been stuffed into something. She turned around and a cluster of trees before them rippled, revealing something Raito thought was long since scrapped. It was a large rectangular thing, half of it red and half of it blue, the colors muted and peeling away. Hologram projectors, broken with bits of wire coming from them, began to shine with life upon the broken grid field they were aimed upon. She moved over to the faded blue side and took out a deck, the cards, surprisingly, in mint condition.

Raito was, for a moment, able to calm his racing heart down. So confused was he over this, he subsided a bit of his fear...Enough for him to wonder what was going on...what was this?

"_**DuEl mE…or bE **_**StufFEd.**_**"**_

"...St...stuffed?" Raito gulped before his eyes widened, seeing a familiar strand of pale pink hair on the 'girl's body, "Th...that's…" he narrowed his eyes at her, "...Where is she?" he ordered rage seemingly overriding his fear.

His Duel Applicator began to ring, startling him.

"_H-Hello~ Hello-Hello~! Are...Are you listening to this? Oh, good,"_ his answering machine began to play, _"Listen, please duel the girl to get your answers. But be careful. If you lose to her...your Duel Spirits will be added to those who lost their lives to a nightmare place long since demolished."_ Raito's eyes widened, _"If...If you're wondering who this is, I'm one of those who lost their lives there. She...She's letting me explain what she wants better to you, so just call me 'Phone Guy,' okay?"_

"Is...Is this really happening…?" Raito couldn't help but ask.

"_As much as I wish it was a nightmare, this is really happening. Please, win and free us. Oh, and beware the Puppet and the Purple Guy,"_ Phone Guy warned.

"Puppet and Purple Guy...why do I somehow end up in these sort of situations? Why does no one ever go trouble Victor?" he complained just wanting to get some of the stress off his mind.

"_She doesn't like dueling guys with 'V' in their first names,"_ Phone Guy replied, Raito nearly tripping on nothing at that reply despite the situation, _"Now listen, I'll tell you about her moves as she does them since you don't want to hear those voices again, okay?"_

"...Just one more thing...have you heard anything recently about a shy girl with long pale pink hair?" Raito asked, worry evident in his voice.

"_She won't let me tell you. Not unless you beat her,"_ Phone Guy replied, _"I'm sorry, Raito Volnutt."_

"Well...might as well get this done...I always did hate horror movies."

"_If you're curious about what this is, this island once was used to host old tournaments for Kaiba Corp before the Academy was made,"_ Phone Guy informed, _"This is...one of those Duel things they used before Duel Disks were invented. It pretty much works the same as a Duel Disk, but she...she's able to make both your monsters and her monsters real, so be careful. And try not to lose any of your monsters or they'll get stuffed if she has the right cards."_

"Got it," Raito nodded as he walked up to the faded red side and got onto the platform, takinghis deck out, _'Kiki-chan..please wait for me.' _When he reached the top, he placed his deck down onto the panel before him, "Alright..let's duel."

**Raito: 4000**

**?-?-?: 4000**

"_She draws,"_ Phone Guy informed as the girl made the first move, _"She starts with the Field Spell '__**FredBear's Family Diner**__.'"_ the area rippled before becoming a security guard's office to a one-room diner at night, a mask resembling a bear's face near him, _"Oh...I remember this place. I...I used to work here as the security guard. There was just one of them back then, but it was just a guy in costume. Un...Unfortunately, a little boy...was killed just outside. They never found the killer and the place was closed down."_

"Yikes…" was all Raito could say.

"_And if that's bad, then there's the effect this place has. You can't see her, can you?"_ Phone Guy asked, _"Yeah. That's the thing...these Field Spells hide her, which is why I have to talk to you during the Duel. Not that I don't mind talking to others. Right now, she summoned '__**FNaF: Freddy FazBear**__' to the field. Oh, Freddy's the mascot of Freddy FazBear's Pizza. He was even around as just a costume when it was just FredBear's Family Diner. But this Field Spell...even though she can summon Freddy normally, you have to set your monsters before you can summon the because of her field spell. Sorry."_

"So I'm stuck inside of an old Kids Pizza place, my enemy is pretty much invisible, and I can't summon my monsters in attack mode. Got to say, if it weren't for the creepy parts, I'd be impressed at the moment." he admitted as he put his phone down in front of him.

"_But don't worry. During your Main Phase I, you can flip a coin. If you get heads, then it means you can Normal Summon them face up. But if you land on tails...yeah...you, uh, lose your ability to Special Summon until your next Standby Phase,"_ Phone Guy advised, _"She's ending her turn now with two facedowns, so good luck."_

"I sure hope I get some…" he said as he drew a card.

"_Oh, she just activated one of facedowns. It's called '__**The Joy of Creation**__.' That's the card that you need to avoid losing your monsters in battle with. If they're destroyed by her monsters, well...you'll see,"_ Phone Guy warned.

"...R...Right," Raito nodded as he looked at his hand, _'Don't want to be risky..so I'll play these_' "I play a monster face down in defense mode, and two cards face down. End turn."

"_Y...You didn't want to try to flip a coin?"_ Phone Guy asked.

"Don't worry...I know what I'm doing," Raito whispered to Phone Guy.

"_Okay. She draws a card and played 'Mystical Space Typhoon.' She...She's targeting the facedown on the left."_

A wind suddenly came out of nowhere as it began to lift the said card up before making it fly off and away into the darkness, where a brown-furred hand caught it. Raito watched as a second hand emerged and both crushed the card.

"_Hur-hur-hur-hur…"_

"_Yeah...F-Freddy likes to crush things,"_ Phone Guy warned, _"Almost as much as he likes to stuff innocents."_

"Yeesh...that's a creepy bear," Raito spoke with a shudder going down his spine.

"_She's attacking with Freddy FazBear,"_ Phone Guy informed.

The sound of heavy footfalls echoed in the darkened one-room diner. Raito looked around, breathing slowly. He turned to the left door of the room...only for something to screech from the right door, making him scream and turn, revealing a large, bear-sized, animatronic bear wearing a top hat, white cuffs, a collar, and a mike. Its blue eyes were completely life-like with red veins in them, sending shivers up Raito's spine. The fear only grew as he saw it; blood and mucus caked around the eyes and coming from the mouth. It grabbed the card, revealing it to be Woodman.

**FNaF: Freddy FazBear: DARK/4/1800/1800/Machine/Effect: This card is also treated as 'Zombie.' If 'Bonnie Bunny,' 'Foxy the Pirate,' and 'Chica Chicken' are on the field: This card gains 1000 ATK and DEF.**

'_Whew. Good thing Woodman is stronger...'_ Raito thought.

"_She's chaining a card to her attack; Rush Recklessly," _Phone Guy informed, causing Raito's eyes to widen.

**Freddy FazBear: 1800-2500**

"...was hoping she'd do that," Raito grinned as he discarded a card, "I activate my trap, Anti-damage!"

Woodman was soon replaced with a wooden log just as Freddy attacked, the animatronic looking around in confusion before a flurry of kunai and shuriken impacted with it, destroying it.

"Since it was the battle phase, not only is her monster destroyed, but she takes damage equal to half of her monster's ATK points."

"_She activated Ring of Defense from her hand, so she takes no damage,"_ Phone Guy informed.

"Aw come on…!" Raito facepalmed.

"_And now she's laughing at you."_

"This is going to be a long match…" Raito sighed.

"Hi."

Raito's eyes widened before looking to his left. There, standing beside him, was a creepy hard-plastic animatronic resembling a plump little boy in a propeller beanie, a triangle nose, big eyes, a sign saying 'Free Balloons' and a Balloon.

"_She's activated her other facedown, '__**FNaF: Balloon Boy**__.' When the second Freddy FazBear's Pizza was opened, he'd give out balloons to the kids and was programmed to be curious like a kid, but also a follower of the rules. When...When someone worked as the night guard, he'd steal their flashlights so Foxy could get them."_

**FNaF: Balloon Boy: CONTINUOUS/Effect: When this card is activated, Special Summon it as a monster on the opponent's side of the field (DARK/1/300/300/Machine/Effect). While this card is a monster, it gains the following effect: This card is treated as 'Zombie.' As long as this card in on the field, its controller cannot activate Trap Cards or Special Summon. This card cannot be tributed or destroyed unless a 'FNaF' monster attacks it. Image: Balloon Boy holding his sign.**

"Foxy?" Raito couldn't help but ask at the 'Get them' part.

"_Oh, I love Foxy. He...He was a good pirate. At least, until the Purple Guy got to him...and then the Mangle happened with the Bite of '87."_

"The Bite?!" Raito repeated, "What bite?!"

"_She's ending her turn with a face down and she summoned 'FNaF: Bonnie Bunny' in Attack Mode with a facedown,"_ Phone Guy informed, _"You gonna flip a coin this time or avoid it?"_

Raito didn't reply as he drew his next card, "...I think I'll chance it." He took a coin out of his pocket before flipping it, "Come on…" he said with a determined tone to his voice...before gawking as it landed on tails.

"_Hur-hur-hur-hur."_

"SHUT UP, FREDDY!" Raito shouted, shaking a fist at the darkness, "...I can't believe I shouted at nothing." he said in embarrassment while he shook his head, "I play a card face down, and a monster face down in defense. End turn."

"_Okay. She just drew and she summons 'FNaF: Bonnie Bunny.' I...I gotta admit that even though Freddy's the leader...Bonnie always scared me the most,"_ Phone Guy admitted, "..._Y-You'll see when you meet him. Oh, by the way, when the first Freddy FazBear's Pizza opened, we had both Animatronics and suit actors. You see, the suits had this neat little gimmick in them that let you move the animatronic parts away so you could just slip into them and not get killed. Unfortunately, after the incident there, we had to get rid of that and go full-time Animatronics."_

"I see...well seems this place has had tons of problems," Raito said.

"_She's cutting F...Oh no,"_ Phone Guy spoke.

"What?"

It was then Raito felt a surge of pain in his left arm. Looking down, a somewhat rusty hook was going through it. Attached to the hook was an animatronic fox, his red, furry costume in tatters due to years of unuse, exposing the strong animatronic legs. Its teeth were all jagged and its jaw was broken, unable to be kept pushed up. Its eye patch was raised, exposing both yellow eyes. It let out a long scream that almost sounded like a child's scream distorted with screechy static before pulling its hook out and fleeing.

**FNaF: Foxy the Pirate: DARK/4/1800/1800/Machine/Effect: This card is also treated as 'Zombie.' Cut this monster's ATK in half: Attack the opponent's Life Points directly. If 'FNaF: Freddy FazBear' is on the field: This card does not cut its ATK in half to attack the opponent directly.**

**Raito: 4000 - 3100**

"GAH!" Raito groaned as his right hand shot up to his left to grabbed the wound, Raito fell to his knee as the pain coursed through his entire arm.

"_I'm so sorry! I forgot about his effect! If Freddy isn't on the field, then Foxy's ATK will be cut in half to let him attack directly,"_ Phone Guy apologized, _"If she gets Freddy on the field, then he'll hit with you 1800 damage each turn._

"Seriously?!" Raito growled out.

"_And when he does that...he'll bite."_

Raito's eyes widened. The last thing he'd forget was that mangled up jaw full of teeth. That was just all around bad.

"_She's having Bonnie attack Woodman and she's activated her face down, __**Jumpscare**__,"_ Phone Guy informed, _"Woodman...forgive me for what's going to happen to you."_

"Jumpscare?" Raito asked in shock.

Before anyone could do anything, something grabbed Woodman and let out a roar. It was a large, bear-sized, purple animatronic bunny in a red bowtie. Its eyes were removed, revealing black eyes with white, glowing dots. Just like that, Woodman and the bunny were gone.

**Jumpscare: This card can only be activate during the BattlePhase when a 'FNaF' Monster attacks or is attacked. Destroy the monster the 'FNaF' monster is fighting and consider it as if the monster was destroyed in battle by the 'FNaF' Monster. This card is then reset on the field. Image: a split image of all the Jumpscares from FNaF 1, 2, and 3.**

**FNaF: Bonnie Bunny: DARK/4/1700/1500/Machine/Effect: FNaF:This card is also treated as 'Zombie.' If 'FNaF: Chica Chicken' is on the field: This card gains 700 ATK and DEF. Image: Bonnie from FNaF.**

"_Raito? ...Raito, get out from under the desk,"_ Phone Guy deadpanned.

Raito sure enough was huddled under the desk like portion where the cards were played. His left arm still being gripped by his right as he was left in a state of shock and fear, his chest rose with each pant of breath his eyes wide in fear.

"_Raito, it's happening now,"_ Phone Guy informed as a dark miasma appeared where Woodman had been, _"Joy of Creation is going into effect. You'll now be given back your monster...but Stuffed."_

**Joy of Creation: CONTINUOUS/Effect: While this card is on the field, whenever a monster is destroyed by a 'FNaF' Monster, Special Summon that monster on the opponent's side of the field in Defense with 0 ATK and 0 DEF with its original text being: Machine/Effect: This card is treated as Zombie. As long as this card is on the field: It cannot be tributed. If a 'FNaF' Monster destroys this card, inflict 300 Life Points of damage to this card's controller. Image: The Game Over Screen of FNaF.**

"Stuffed….what does that mean...you said it before…?" he asked as he was able to get back to his knees at least.

The miasma soon formed into Woodman...but Raito could only look in horror. Bits of a Bonnie costume were shoved onto his limbs, red-tinted sap coming from where the limbs had been crushed from being stuffed. The head of Bonnie was shoved over his face, causing the eyes and teeth to pop out, and a slowly growing pool of sap was forming. Raito could barely keep himself from puking as the smell of rotting wood permeated the air.

**FNaF NetSavior - Woodman: 0 ATK/0 DEF**

"_This is what it means to be 'Stuffed.' Your monster, while it is now a machine-type, but doubles as a zombie-type. He can't change position and can't be tributed or sacrificed. And if he gets destroyed, you'll suffer 300 Life Points of damage,"_ Phone guy warned, _"...Though, I think I have it wrong. Are 'tribute' and 'sacrifice' the same thing?"_

"It...It's said differently in different countries," Raito informed.

"_Ah. Okay,"_ Phone Guy agreed, _"She's ending her turn since she's out of a hand after playing __**Music Box**__."_

"Right…." Raito nodded as he stood back up before he drew a card.

But his mind was at a blank, what was he to do? Literally, his mind couldn't think of anything. It was as if his mind was so scared, all it could do was just be scared and not plan or think.

"_Raito, Raito, please listen to me,"_ Phone Guy informed, _"Please, you have to win. If...If you don't, the children...their hatred will still continue on."_

"Children….hatred?" he asked, his curiosity able to come out and ask.

"_The little girl you saw...she's the embodiment of the despair of a small group of kids...all because of what happened to them because of the Purple Guy and the Puppet. I never liked the Puppet, it was always...thinking,"_ Phone Guy informed, _"Please, you have to win in order for them to be freed! For this curse to stop roaming, taking so many Duel Spirits into it!"_

"Eh…" Raito said as his mind took all that in, "That's...That's what these things come from? Where this...darkness comes from?"

"_The darkness is the despair of all those souls lost to the Purple Guy, the Animatronics, the Puppet, and to these duels the children have been doing,"_ the Phone Guy informed, _"The only reason I haven't been in despair is because I...I believe in being freed from this...to finally sleep."_

"Phone Guy…" Raito softly spoke as he was inspired by this. Even in all this darkness...in this fear...he held onto something; a hope...a ray of light that let him keep going. He closed his eyes before they opened as they became steeled by a new determination. If this one voice could keep it's hope, then he had no reason to let himself give up yet. Inspite of the crippling fear that still held onto him, "Alright..it's my turn..draw!" Raito shouted as he drew his next card before grinning, "Yosh..I play Heavy Storm!" a fierce wind soon blew through the field, "With this, all Spell and Traps, including field Spells, are destroyed!"

A fierce hurricane erupted, destroying the entire building. Balloon Boy screamed as he popped like a balloon. It faded away, revealing a small music box resting on the field as a card that had been revealed was fading away.

"_She had __**Repaired Music Box**__ facedown. She used it to protect that Music Box of hers,"_ Phone Guy informed as Bonnie let out a gurgling, pained rasp and Foxy growled.

"I see…" Raito noted before his serious expression hardened, "Since these are trapped souls..it's best I bring a reaper into this. I sacrifice my face down to summon **Net Savior Eraseman** in attack mode!"

With that, a panel lit up before a monster appeared on it, he was wall with a slim body that seemed to be made up of white flames/fur as two spiral cones formed thigh like armos and the structure of his leg as his feet where two medium sized guillotine like blades. His chest was a large purple barrel chested piece of armor with a green demon like eye with a red border with three lashes on the top, he had purple rounded shoulders with small scythe blades extending out of them, his 'forearms' were covered in purple gauntlets with white hands. His head was themed after an oni with a purple chin strap and his face mostly red, with black marks around his eyes, a pair of red horns extending from the wisp like hair that flailed around wildly. He lifted up a scythe weapon that had a grey shaft with a large red blade and a purple horned top with a green eye in the center.

**Net Savior Eraseman: DARK/5/2300/1300/Zombie/Effect: When this card destroys an opponent's monster, remove it from play instead of sending it to the Graveyard.**

"_..Souls…" _Eraseman whispered as he glared at the animatronics, _"I smell them..tortured..angry..needing a place of rest…" _he then gained a near insane grin, _"Worry not...it's time for the reaping!"_

"Not yet, Eraseman. My moves not done yet," Raito stated as he discarded a card, "I play double attack and Charge Shot! Since I discarded a level 6 monster, Eraseman can attack twice. And Charge shot increases his attack by 700!"

**Eraseman: 2300-3000**

"Now you can attack," Raito nodded to Eraseman.

"_Hahahahaha…." _he laughed almost evilly as he raised his scythe, _"I see what you did to my 'pal' Woodman here. Oh, you naughty, naughty brats." _he spoke as he took a step forward his bladed foot digging into the ground a little as the animatronics began to shake. _"You know what happens to naughty kids when they've messed with adults?" _he asked as he stalked closer. _"No? Oh, too bad. Then I'll have to play Disciplinarian then….hahaha….HAHAHAAH!" _he cackled happily. _"__**HELL ERASER!**_" he cackled as he slashed his scythe down on both Bonnie and foxy, both Animatronics screaming before exploding as what appeared to be souls pouring out of the remains.

"When Eraseman destroys a monster..they get removed from play," Raito explained in a serious tone, "So therefore..the souls trapped in those two animatronics are free."

**?-?-?: 4000 - 2800 - 1500**

"_Y...You did it!"_ Phone Guy exclaimed.

"_Arr...What be goin' on here? Why does me head feel like it be having drunk one too many kegs of rum?"_ a ghostly image of the fox animatronic asked as it appeared beside Raito, startling him.

"..Uh...I..I freed you...with his help," Raito slowly answered, pointing to Eraseman as he slinged his scythe over his shoulder

"_Gah! What manner of devil ye be?!" _Foxy exclaimed at Eraseman_, _pointing a hook at him.

The little girl glared at Raito.

"Don't worry...your soul will be freed soon.." Raito assured as he placed his last card face down, "I end with a facedown."

"_She draws and activated Card of Sanctity,"_ Phone Guy informed before the two drew a full hand each, _"Now she activated __**Broken Music Box**__. That will add five 'Unwind Tokens' to her Music Box."_

"Unwind Tokens?"

"_When your Standby Phase and her Standby Phase happened, she gained an Unwind Token for her Music Box. Now she has all seven she needs to do _that_,"_ Phone Guy gulped.

"'That'?"

"_She's playing her own Heavy Storm!"_ Phone Guy called before a fierce storm ripped through all of the spell/trap cards on the field, _"Now she's done it! By destroying the Music Box...she's summoning _him_."_

"_Okay, ye be soundin' familiar to me, voice in the strange box,"_ Foxy noted.

"...Wh..what's 'him'?" Raito asked.

It was then 'Pop Goes the Weasel' began to play. Before him, a decorated prize box appeared on the field. Eraseman raised a brow as the music continued to play. Once it hit the last note, the box swung open and a chilling laugh filled the air. Slowly, emerging at fifteen feet even, was a black sock-puppet-like...puppet. It had a white mask resembling a laughing face, but with purple lines going down the face like tears. It had large hands with white rings on the wrists and seemed to be suspended by something in the sky.

**FNaF: The Marionette/The Puppet: DARK/12/?/?/Machine/Effect: This card is treated as 'Spellcaster,' 'Fiend,' and 'Zombie.' This card gains the ATK and DEF points of all 'FNaF' Monsters on the field. This card can only be Normal Summoned by sacrificing three 'Zombie' monsters. Once Per Turn: Automatically destroy one monster on the opponent's side of the field and Special Summon it to your side of the field with its original name, but treated as a 'FNaF' monster. If the monster that was Special Summoned by this monster's effect is destroyed: Remove it from Play. This card cannot be attacked while another 'FNaF' monster is on the field.**

"_The Marionette,"_ Phone Guy hissed in anger.

Foxy shuddered, _"Now he be makin' me feel really bad. Like there be a strong storm headin' fer us."_

"The Marionette…" Raito whispered as he gazed at the puppet like monster.

"_The Marionette, or the Puppet-the thing doesn't care what you call it-, always made me feel on edge. It was always..thinking. And in the second location...it was behind the disappearance of the five children's bodies after the Purple Guy killed them. It was the one that stuffed them into the animatronics of Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, and that golden one…"_ Phone Guy informed.

"_In me?!"_ Foxy exclaimed in disbelief.

"_Watch out. She's activating its Special Ability. Eraseman, I'm sorry,"_ Phone Guy apologized.

"_Hmm?" _Eraseman raised a non-existent brow.

"_**WeLL nOw…"**_all of them tensed as the arms of the Puppet encircled Eraseman, _**"TiMe to SeE...the JoY of CREatIoN…"**_

Before Eraseman could swing, the Puppet was upon him. The sight...was gruesome to witness. The puppet was literally shoving its hands into Eraseman's body, pulling out the innards. Raito looked away as Eraseman's agonized wails erupted into the air. By the end of it, the Marionette now placed Eraseman beside his box, his body littered in stitches and stuffed with most gruesome thing, though...Eraseman's eyes had been scooped out and his face pulled into a permanent smile.

**The Puppet: 0-2300-3100/0-1300-3300**

"It...It got _that _powerful?" Raito gasped.

"_With each monster that is considered 'FNaF,' it gains their ATK and DEF Points,"_ Phone Guy informed, _"What's more, each turn it'll kill another monster you play, making itself stronger by making it Stuffed. She's playing another Field Spell: __**Freddy FazBear's Pizza 2**__."_

The area shimmered before turning into another office. This time, there were two open vents at Raito's sides and a doorway without a door before him.

**Freddy FazBear's Pizza 2: All FNaF Monsters gain 1000 ATK and DEF. Once Per Turn: Flip a Coin. If Heads: The Opponent's Monster cannot be destroyed this turn. If Tails: Battle Damage is doubled. Image: The office of FNaF 2**

"_This is where the Puppet began. We never did find it once we had to close the place and scrap the Toy Animatronics,"_ Phone Guy informed, _"But after I was Stuffed...I found him. He had secretly hidden inside of Freddy and, on the first night alone, he hid in the new location. She's ending her turn with the spell card __**Hallucinations**__. Be careful, you'll start to see things and, if you play a card in the wrong spot, it'll be removed from play."_

**Hallucinations: CONTINUOUS/Effect: During the opposing Player's Main Phase I: a random spot on the opponent's field is selected. If a card is played on that selected spot: remove the card from play. (In a Duel with Duel Disks, the opponent starts to suffer illusions).**

"Got it," Raito nodded as he drew his next card, "..Alright, I…" he grunted as he began to see an image of Bonnie without his eyes, staring right at him while 'It's Me' began to appear all over his sight, "Wh….what the….?!" he quickly shook his head, "N..no! It's not real…"

"_The Marionette did those in order to mess with the Night Guards,"_ Phone Guy informed, _"Only one guy was able to stop them from messing with him; Mike Schmidt."_

"M..Mike Schmidt?"

An agonized, enraged wail came out of the building, making Raito tense.

"_Y-Yeah...The Purple Guy and the Puppet hate him. He was able to do what no one else could after me: Last more than Five Nights at Freddy's,"_ Phone Guy informed, _"He was able to handle seven entire nights there, getting fired at the last night even though it wasn't his fault...aside from the odor. Foxy was able to get one last scare that night just seconds before six in the morning. Last I heard before I ended up with this deck issue, he had actually got married and had some kids. But that was centuries ago."_

"I...I see…" Raito noted before wincing once more..

"_Easy now, Raito. Just keep acknowledging that they're not real. That they images you're seeing are fake,"_ Phone Guy advised.

"_I don't know what ye be seein' or what the landlubber in the small thing there is talking' 'bout, but take those thing yer seein' and done keelhaul them!"_ Foxy encouraged.

"..R...right," Raito nodded, "I play two cards facedown, and end my turn." _'I have to be careful..if I summon a monster, that puppet will Stuff it, leaving my field open.'_

"_She's drawing and activating the Field Spell's effect. Um...Ch-Check the cameras,"_ Phone Guy advised.

"Cameras?" Raito repeated.

"_Use the tablet,"_ Phone Guy informed, _"She's in one of the locations. Try the Puppet's room first. It's the Prize Room."_

"...R...Right," Raito nodded as he picked up the tablet and tapped on it, showing different rooms, the current one being 'Party Room 1'. He took a deep breath as he tapped on the area titled 'Prize Room,' revealing the Puppet out of its box and the little girl, holding up a coin showing Freddy FazBear's face.

"_She got heads. Your monster won't be destroyed this turn,"_ Phone Guy informed, _"Fortunately, the Puppet can't hurt Stuffed monsters."_

"...So I'm safe for now," Raito figured before the screen on the table turned to static for a few seconds, revealing the girl was gone, "Gh?!"

"_She does that,"_ Phone Guy informed, _"She's summoned Toy Freddy now. While he's on the Field or in the Graveyard, he's treated as the original Freddy, so be careful if she figures out a way to bring back Foxy."_

"Right…" Raito nodded, "... make sure nothing happens, I activate my facedown, Threatening Roar!"

"_Okay. She's placing a card facedown and ending her turn,"_ Phone Guy informed, _"When you enter your Standby Phase, the Hallucinations Spell's going to activate again, so be careful."_

"...Got it," Raito nodded as he drew his next card, "...I play th-!" he froze when he saw it...fire...and the sound of a car crashing, "...th..tha…" he quickly shook his head, "No...don't let it get to you...It's not real."

"_Did you see Springtrap removing his face?"_ Phone Guy asked.

"No...fire..and..the sound of a….car...crashing…" Raito whispered, his eyes widening in shock in fear, "N..no...it can't.." he quickly shook his head once more, "nO! I..it's just an illusion! I..it can't be real!"

"_Um...Tr...Try focusing on the Duel,"_ Phone Guy advised, unsure of what to do.

"H..hai...I play another card face down, and end my turn with the continuous spell, Swords of Revealing Light!"

An agonizing wail erupted from inside of Raito's head as swords made of light began to appear in the darkness, lighting up a hallway with a few set of doors...littered with dead bodies that had been Stuffed as well.

"_Those...Those are the previous humans and Duel Spirits...or rather, what's left of them,"_ Phone Guy informed, _"The gold one over there, the one that looks like Freddy...I'm in there."_

Raito's eyes widened upon hearing that, "...th….that's...you?"

"_Yeah. She's drawing now, but she's changing the Field Spell to 'Freddy FazBear's Pizza 1,'"_ Phone Guy informed as the area changed to another office with two iron doors that would come down with the press of a button and a poster of Freddy, Bonnie, and a...duck?...a chicken?...whatever it was near, _"Oh. This...This is where I died. A few days before Mike worked here, I was recording some advice for him. On the night I was going to record his fourth message...they all came at me at once. You can stop the attack of two FNaF monsters each turn as long as she has three or more monsters."_

"...g..got it," Raito nodded, a bit unnerved at this point.

"_Wanna know a secret? Press Freddy's nose on the poster,"_ Phone Guy offered before Raito poked it, causing it to squeak, _"See? It squeaks. Whenever you get those Hallucinations, try squeaking it. It...It helped me for those three months I worked at this location and-Uh-oh."_

"Uh oh? Why 'uh oh'?"

"_She just played the Ritual Spell Card 'Changing Poster.' It...It's my card that's coming out,"_ Phone Guy informed.

"...Wait. You mean...?"

"_This Ritual Spell doesn't offer monsters; it offers the Field Spell itself in a way. If you destroy the card that's coming out, the Field Spell will be removed from play,"_ Phone Guy informed, _"Ch-Check the camera. East Hallway."_

"H..hai," Raito quickly nodded as he pulled the tablet up and tapped the area titled 'East Hallway,' revealing a picture of Freddy before it changed into an image of the bear ripping its own head off from the upper jaw up, and then to a gold freddy face in a black background.

"L-Lower it now," Phone Guy's voice informed, much clearer...almost as if…

Raito quickly lowered the screed. Before him, in a slumped position as if it were dead, was a golden Freddy FazBear suit. It had no eyes in it nor any signs of life. Suddenly, it tilted its head up.

"H-Hello," Phone Guy's voice came from the monster, making Foxy and Raito yelp and hug each other.

**FNaF: Golden Freddy: DARK/9/2500/0/Machine/Ritual/Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of 'The Changing Poster.' This card is also treated as 'Zombie.' This card cannot change battle position. This card cannot be destroyed in Battle except against LIGHT-Attribute Monsters. If this card attacks a non-DARK or non-LIGHT Attribute monster: Automatically destroy the monster (Battle Damage is not calculate).**

"It...It's nice to see you in person," Golden Freddy informed, his head the only thing moving, "Y...You have Mike's eye color."

"P-Phone guy?!"

"Yeah...I...It's me," Phone Guy confirmed, "Y...You need to be careful, only LIGHT Monsters can destroy this form and I'll just automatically destroy any Monster that isn't DARK or LIGHT that fights me."

'_D...Damn..' _Raito mentally cursed, _'I don't have any LIGHT monsters in my hand...'_

"Oh. She just equipped me with Ring of Magnetism," Phone Guy noted as a sparking ring appeared on his ring finger, "She's ending her turn with a facedown."

"A..and I guess it's my move..draw!" Raito shouted as he drew his next card, "Darn..still n-" the flames returned once more, this time, the sound of a child crying filling the air, making Raito freeze up, "..no...no…"

"Oh no. Is it Withered Freddy or the car again?" Phone Guy asked.

"...c...car crash...o...Okaa-san...o...Otou-san…" Raito choked out, his entire body beginning to shake as tears began to form in his fear filled eyes, "N..no...no…!"

"Uh...Q-Quick! Press Freddy's nose! No, not my nose! The poster!"

Raito was barely able to move his arm as he reached for the poster, pressing his badly shaking finger against Freddy's nose. When the noise stopped, Raito collapsed onto his knees, taking in shuddering, deep breaths.

"Easy now. Take deep breaths," Phone Guy advised, "Um...What did you draw?"

"H..hai." Raito nodded slowly as he looked at the card he drew, "...D..damn...Variable Sword...I...I can't use this."

"You still have two turns before the Swords go away," Phone Guy noted with a bit of hope in his voice, "Y...You can get a LIGHT Monster. I know you will."

"...I..I end my turn."

"Okay. She's drawing and summoning Toy Foxy or, rather, I call her 'The Mangled,'" Phone Guy informed.

"Th..the Mangled?"

"She was once Foxy's replacement, not as scary, and was in charge of Kid's Cover in the last Field Spell. However, little kids began to figure out how to take her apart. The guys who fix the Animatronics were getting tired of fixing her up every day, so they just made her a take-apart/put-together attraction for Kid's Cover. All of that...it...well, _she's_ the one who caused the Bite of '87. Her face recognition system malfunctioned because of what the kids did and she ended up biting Jeremy. Poor guy...I just moved from to day shift to _not_ get killed by the Animatronics. But...he did survive. Amazing that humans can live without the Frontal Lobe."

"..."

"I...uh...I should also mention that while she's Treated as Foxy...she's immune to the effects of the Opponent's Spell cards. And she's been powered with Megamorph," Phone Guy warned, "Sh..she's attacking."

"...A...Activate Trap, Negate Attack!"

A jumble of wiring and white/pink parts slammed into a barrier, causing it to collapse slowly onto the floor near the West Hallway door. It managed to shuffle into a mish-mash pile, a feminine version of Foxy's head looking at him, the teeth all rounded, while a second head of an animatronic was beside it. Both heads let out a radio noise before the pile of parts dragged themselves away.

**FNaF: Toy Foxy: DARK/4/1500-3000/1200/Machine/Effect: This card is also treated as 'Zombie.' While this card is on the Field or in the Graveyard: This card's name is also treated as 'FNaF: Foxy the Pirate.' This card is immune to the effect of the opponent's Spell cards. Image: The Mangled from FNaF 2.**

"...Um...The Mangled just cursed you," Phone Guy informed, "And then she called you fat. The little girl's ending her turn with a facedown."

"G-Good. I dr-!" Raito began before the illusions instantly popped back up. But this time, Raito's eyes widened when he..saw himself, but as a kid, crying as his injured and unconscious sister laid next to him, the two before a crashed car covered in flames, "...ah...ahhh….no...no…!"

"Raito? W-?"

"NOO!" Raito screamed as he held his head, his entire form shaking in pure fear as he fell to his knees, "N...Not again...not again! Th...that night! I DON'T WANT TO RE-LIVE THAT NIGHT!"

"_The lad be getting Cabin Fever!"_ Foxy yelped.

"_**RrrrrrrrrRRRrrrRRRAAAaaaaaWWWaAAAAWWWWRRRR!"**_ Raito's eyes widened at the deep, distorted roar and looked at Phone Guy, who's mouth was opened, "..." Phone Guy closed his mouth, "Gone?" Raito nodded, "Good. Because I can only do that once. Next time, if you don't destroy that card, it'll come at you twice as bad."

"...R...Right," Raito nodded as he looked at his deck, _'I...I need to make this draw count..otherwise..Everyone...Megaman..Roll...they'll all be Stuffed...I..I don't think I...'_

"R_..to-k.." _a distorted voice spoke from Raito's Duel Applicator, snapping him out of it.

"Wh...who's…?" Raito began.

"_Rai..o-kun, _the voice came in almost clearer, causing Raito's eyes to widen when he recognized it_._

"K..Kiki-chan!" Raito gasped as he picked his Applicator, "D..daijoubu!? Where are you?!"

"_D..do..t give up...R...raito...kun…" _was all Kiki's voice said before Raito's applicator went silent.

"Kiki-chan?! Kiki-chan!" Raito called out, trying to get an answer..only to get silence, "..."

"Raito?" Phone Guy pondered before glancing at Foxy, who shrugged.

"_I be a Pirate, not a mind reader,"_ Foxy informed before looking at Raito, _"Hey, Laddie. What be going on in yer head now? Ye ready to kehaul this here duel?"_

"...No…" Raito whispered as he put his Applicator away, "..I'm not giving up...I have to win this..to free the souls trapped here..to free Woodman and Eraseman…to find Kiki-chan," he added as he drew his next card.

"Then go get her, Raito," Phone Guy nodded, "What did you draw?"

"...the card needed to win this duel," Raito grinned, "Oi! I don't know if you can hear me, but it's time! Time to shine the light! I summon** Honorary Net Savior Solar Boy Django**!"

A flash of light formed as a young boy was summoned to the field, he was dressed in an attire that was light brown and grey, he had large short sleeves with black long sleeves covering his arms, he wore a pair of puffy shorts that had grey patches on the sides, his feet and shins were covered in dark grey large boots, he had light brown/beige hair that was kept up be a pair of goggles that were set into a black and grey mask like piece, he had an orange scarf tied around his neck like the collar to his close and hung out behind him. In one hand he carried a large broadsword, in his other had had a strange yet surprisingly advanced looking gun that was mostly yellow and black and looked like a hair dryer to some extent with large circle on the back of the gun almost like a scope.

**Honorary N.S. Solar Boy Django: LIGHT/4/1800/1200/Warrior/Effect: This card can be Special Summoned when 'Net Savior Megaman' is on the field. When this monster attacks a DARK Attribute, Zombie-Type, or Fiend-Type Monster: Destroy the monster, skipping Damage Calculation.**

"Next, I play Monster Reborn to revive a monster I discarded previously. Ike, Net Savior Megaman!" Raito declared as his ace appeared on the field in a flash of light.

"_Heh...been a while, hasn't it, Megaman?" _Django greeted the blue bomber before noticing Woodman, _"Gh! What happened to him?!"_

"_That girl happened," _Megaman replied in a serious tone, _"And unless we can beat her, Woodman and Eraseman's souls will be trapped."_

"_...Got it,_" Django nodded, gaining a serious expression.

"Next, I discard the Spell, **Cross System, **to fuse Megaman and Django to create a more powerful warrior, one with the power of the sun itself!"

With that a bright light flashed as Django and Megaman fused together with their images overlapping for a moment before another flash blinded the field.

The Flash then died down as the light revealed the new figures arms and legs before his torso and then helmet. He was now covered in bright yellow/orange armor with large armored boots/greaves on his lower legs from the knee down with red gems over his knees, the feet portion of the legs where pointed upward slightly his waist and legs where covered in black material with a stripe or orange going up the sides of his legs before coming to a stop at the armor covering his torso, said torso was the same bright yellow/orange color with a darker patch or orange in the center of his chest made up of spikes creating a sun like pattern, in the center of which was Megaman's symbol. His shoulder where topped with flat yet rounded shoulder pauldrons what where two shades of green a lighter lime like with a darker emerald in the center, around his neck was a tattered light red scarf that swayed around in the wind, his left arm was covered in the same yellow/orange armor that was rather thick with a red gem over the back of his hand while a black glove covered his fist and black cloth covering most of his upper arm. His left arm however was a metallic silver color and resembled the gun of Django to an extent over the back of the armor near his elbow was a light like projector that was orange and yellow in color over just above where his wrist would be was a magnifying scope of sorts. Finally his helmet was the same color as the rest of his armor that spiked back into two sets of three spikes/ridges that gave a hair like feel as well as dragon like as just above the forehead where two pairs of red and white eyes and a horn extending over the middle of the forehead Megaman's face was now covered in a brown face mask as the only part left exposed where his green eyes.

"Ikuze, **Sol Cross Megaman**!" Raito declared as a bright light came off Megaman, the light almost as bright as the sun.

**Sol Cross Megaman: LIGHT/10/3000/2800/Warrior/Fusion/Effect: [Net Savior Megaman + Honorary N.S Solar Boy Django] This card can only be summoned by using the required fusion material monsters. When this card battles a Dark attribute monster, destroy it before the damage step. When this card destroys an opponent's monster, inflict damage equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. If the monster was a DARK Attribute, double the damage.**

"And last, I activate my last face down, Cold Wave!" Raito added as a cold air blew into the opening to the office, "Now you can't use your facedowns! Next, I activate my Mystical Space Typhoons to destroy the Field spell!"

A mystical typhoon made of stars swirled around the field before fading away, revealing the Field Spell was gone. Phone Guy grunted as his body began to fall apart.

"A-Another side effect: if the Field Spell gets destroyed, I get removed from play," Phone Guy chuckled before his body faded away and his voice popped out of the Duel Applicator, _"This will be interesting."_

**FNaF: The Puppet/Marionette: 8600-6100 ATK**

"Battle start! Sol Cross Megaman, attack the Puppet! **Gun Del Sol**!"

"_Wait! But...the Puppet has...!"_

"When Sol Cross Megaman battles a Darkness monster, they're automatically destroyed. And when a monster is destroyed, the owner takes damage equal to its attack, and since the puppet is a DARK monster, the damage will be doubled!"

"_Wait...then that means...!"_

"_We win," _Sol Cross Megaman finished as he aimed his weapon at the Marionette.

It then began to generate light from the projector before a beam was fired that concentrated through the scope and fired out as a powerful beam of light that had a flaming aura around it before crashing into the Puppet. The Puppet let out a loud shriek of pain as it's body began to evaporate, the light too much for it to handle as it faded from existence.

**?-?-?: 1500-0**

**Winner: Raito**

The little girl's head slumped as the Duel platform began to spark. One by one, the holographic projectors began to shatter and ignite. Parts of the field blew up, releasing flames. Raito, grabbing his Deck, jumped back as the flames engulfed his part of the duel platform. On the other side, the little girl was caught ablaze by the flames, her form trembling. Still trembling, she grabbed her cards, the flames unable to ignite them, and began to approach Raito.

"Gh! Not good. H-Hey! I won!" Raito frowned, "Y-You're not…" his eyes widened as she held the deck out to him, a dark glow coming off it that slowly faded away, "Y...You want me to give this to someone?" the burning girl nodded as she dropped the deck before her body burned away, revealing a rusted animatronic frame under it before that shattered into a pile of bloody rust, "Sh...she was an animatronic all along?"

"_Ohh...My head hurts.." _Woodman's voice groaned inside Raito's head.

'_Gh! W-Woodman? Eraseman? Is that you?"_

"_Tch! Yeah...baka...how could you let me, a fucking reaper, get his soul taken?!" _Eraseman barked.

'_It wasn't my fault!'_

"_..tch..whatever...going back to sleep. Wake me when something interesting happens," _Eraseman scoffed before he went to sleep.

Raito sweatdropped at that before he looked back down at the deck he was handed.

"...I can't worry about this now..I gotta find…" he began before a glow caught his attention, "Eh? What's that light?"

Looking around, he finally noticed the glow was coming from the duel platform's remains. His eyes widened as he watched as hundreds upon thousands of lights began to come out of it and into the sky. One of the lights spun around him, bouncing happily, before going upwards to the sky.

"...Were those….souls?" Raito asked himself, his eyes widened in awe after seeing that. He quickly shook his head before he recalled what he was doing, "...I gotta find Kiki."

* * *

"...The heck was that?" Victor asked himself when he saw what looked like lights flying into the sky. "That's…." he said as he looked at the lights.

"_Pretty, ain't it?"_ Victory asked as he appeared beside Victor.

"Yeah...what is it?"

"_Souls, freed ones. It's a sad yet happy thing in a way." _Victory spoke mostly to himself. _"I think it's safe to say that thing is gone now." _

"...Soka…" Victor said with a nod before a rustling sound caught his attention, "Nani?"

"Mou...where is she?" Raito's voice asked in worry as he walked into the area before blinking, "..Victor?"

"Yo, Raito." Victor waved as Victory still stood beside him. "I'm guessing those souls there have something to with an adventure of your own?" he figured.

"...Y...yea," Raito nodded before wincing, holding his still injured arm.

"Hm...that looks bad...Here, let me help with that." Victor said as he walked over to Raito before grabbing his arm. "Yeesh. That's deep. What the heck did this?" he asked looking at the wound.

"...A bad encounter with a fox," Raito replied.

"I see…" Victor nodded as he dug around in his pocket before he pulled out a pocket knife he kept on his person. "Don't worry, this isn't for what you're probably thinking." he advised as he put it to his own arm before he made a small cut letting blood seep out. He then took a dab and put it on Raito's wound. Before he knew it, the wound actually began to close and the pain faded away.

"..N...nani?" Raito whispered in shock, "H..how did…?"

"If it's okay, I'd rather not explain the big details. Let's just say...I'll never be considered a normal human." Victor smiled sadly as his own self made wound healed.

"...I see…" Raito noted, "..Did you happen to see Kiki? ...As a matter of fact, why're you out here, Victor?"

"Hm...the girls said something about Pinky being attacked, so naturally I ran out to help her." he said simply.

"I s-AHH!" Raito screamed in realization, "That's right! Phone Guy said he'd explain everything..but he's gone...kuso!-!

"Phone….Guy?" Victor and his duel spirit asked in perfect sync before Raito's Duel Applicator rang.

"Hmm?" Raito blinked as he answered it, "Hello?"

"_Hello? Hello-Hello? Raito, can you hear me? I hope so, almost forgot to leave this message,"_ Phone Guy's voice came from the Duel Applicator.

"M..message?" Raito repeated as Victor listened in.

"_That pink strand of hair came from this girl in some sort of run down dorm,"_ Phone Guy informed, _"If that's this 'Kiki' girl you're talking about...yeah...Springtrap may have Jumpscared her and she may have fainted...or had a heart attack. Never too sure. Anyways, thank you for saving all the souls and Duel Spirits that the spirits of the angry children had been killing from their suffering. Good luck finding an owner for that Deck so Foxy won't get lonely. Just...uh...Just don't give it to someone evil."_

"What kind of horror show adventure's do you have when I'm not around?" Victor asked bluntly.

"...Long story," was all Raito replied, "For now..we need to head to the Abandoned dorm...most likely, Kiki's there."

"Right. I was heading there anyway." Victor said as he cracked his neck. "Well no time to waste then," he said as he grabbed Raito under his arm before running off towards the Abandoned Dorm.

* * *

"C….c-c..can't s..sleep...a...animatronic..w...will eat me…" Kiki whimpered, her hair covering her face as she hid against side of the Abandoned dorm, the shy pinkette shaking like a leaf before she fainted.

"KITA!" Victor's voice shouted as he skidded to a stop with Raito still under his arm. "Yosh! Much faster this way." he smirked.

"H..hai…" Raito dizzily nodded, his hair a mess.

"Oh finally." Diane groaned as she poked her head out the window that was above Kiki,, "Did you come to pick her up?" she asked, pointing at Kiki.

"Yep." Victor said as he dropped Raito to the ground. "Ah...they lied to me. You're okay!" he said in realization.

"Why wouldn't I be? I had some friends ov….Foxy?" Diane blinked.

"_Who be you?"_ the Duel Spirit asked, appearing at Raito's side in mint condition.

"Someone please tell me there's not a fox behind me." Victor joked.

"Diane...the Cupcake Killer?" Diane said, "I showed you how to stuff almost anything into a cupcake."

"_Hmm...Ye _do_ look familiar,"_ Foxy noted, _"Ye almost remind me of a wee lass from an orphanage that use t' love me stories." _

"Where's the animantronic I used as your player?"

"_Ye mean that weird lass? She done went up in fire after me laddie Raito here done beat her,"_ Foxy replied, _"It be creepy and I didn't understand much of what be going on. Last thing I remember was getting called backstage by th' Security Guard. Then again, last place I remember being is at the pizzeria." _

"Seriously, what the hell did I miss!?" Victor shouted.

"AFTER ALL THE DAMN TROUBLE I WENT INTO MAKING THAT FOR YOU!" she snapped violently, "We were having a fun game of hide and go slaughter."

"_Hide and go what? Lass, I may be a pirate, but I do not kill,"_ Foxy frowned.

"Okay I think I pieces this Scooby Doo mystery together." Victor said as he grabbed both Kiki and Raito and slung them over his shoulders.

"Tch. You're less fun. Hand my deck over," Diane demanded.

"Your deck?"

"Yeah. I won a contest to get those cards made."

"That explains so much, really." Victor said as Raito took out the deck and looked the cards over with him, "Only you could design something to seem cute at first glance then be creepy as hell."

"_I be creepy?"_ Foxy asked, _"Now I feel insulted."_

"I bet my animatronic lost 'cause she didn't use the fusion cards I kept with me." she muttered to herself, creeping Raito out.

"_...What be a Fusion again?"_ Foxy asked.

"Th...There are fusions of those things?!" Raito gulped, imagining a combination of the animatronics that sent a shiver up his spine.

"Oh, if you thought them normally were bad, the fusions will make sure you never sleep again." Diane smirked.

"...*gulp*" Raito gulped, already having enough of this night.

"Man, things are shaping up to be a normal day…" Victor sighed. "Oi. I just remembered I had something to ask you."

"Now would you all do me a favor? Grab Kiki and leave my property." Diane frowned.

"Alright alright no need to nag me women." Victor complained.

"Stop talking to me like that, I stopped being your friend last…"

"You have a kanji," Raito noted, seeing the mark on Diane's thigh.

"What?" Diane frowned.

"Somehow I expected this." Victor said. "So can you answer my question now?"

"You're dead to me," Diane hissed.

"Dead. Alive. I'm still going to bug you, so might as play along with me so we can get along with our day." Victor countered. "Now talk."

"I'm sorry, what?" Diane asked, picking her nose with her pinky.

"_Now ye really remind me of the wee lass,"_ Foxy blinked, tilting his head.

"Can you answer his question please?" Raito tried.

"...Fine." she sighed, "But only cause you're my little boy."

"Who is this Corona, and her sister?" Victor asked. "Victory said something about a sister, so tell me about them."

"The Light of Destruction and the Gentle Darkness are their true names." she answered, "Corona is displeased with humans 'cause every time she shares her light with them, they become blinded and turn into monsters."

"I see, and the sister Gentle Darkness what of her?"

"She's the mother of Judai Yuuki...**Lumina **is her name."

"More complex answers…" Victor said.

"That cause you don't know his real name as the Supreme King Haoh." at that, Raito and Victor sensed their spirits become disturbed by the mere mention of the Supreme King, to Victor's shock he even sensed Victory tremble.

"_...Who be that?"_ Foxy asked.

"I see…" Victor said. "Well, I suppose that answers most of my questions, the rest I can probably get from Kenji's cards, according to Victory, they work with this sister."

"No, they won't tell. They're the most loyal. I know because I remember everything." Diane frowned.

"Right, right," Victor said, "Well, that's all I'll probably get, so we will be leaving now."

"Not with my FNaF." Diane frowned "Raito, give me."

"..."

"Do I need to remind you of that night? How did it feel revisiting that day?"

Raito froze at that as he slowly rose his head to look at her, "..H…..how...How do you know about that?"

"That day?" Victor repeated.

"_Th' lad mentioned something about a car crash,"_ Foxy whispered to Victor.

"Simple, Raito; who do you think was driving the other car?" Diane smirked.

"_And like that, she done lost the resemblance," _Foxy scowled.

"...Y...you mean..y...you..you were the one who…?" Raito whispered, his eyes completely widened in shock.

All he got was Diane slightly insane and evil grin as her reply.

"...N...no.." Raito whispered as he fell off Victor's shoulder and fell to his knees, his hair shadowing over his eyes.

"Now, what's it gonna be? Run away? or picking up that duel disk and settling it?" Diane asked as the shadows spread out.

"_I don't be liking this one bit," _Foxy gulped.

"Raito." victor said as he kneeled down next to him. "Let's go home." he said.

"...Y...you…." Raito began to growl, his body shaking as what appeared to be a dark,wild green aura appearing around him, **"You…"**

"Hmm?" Diane blinked, raising an eyebrow in slight confusion.

"Hm…" Victor shook his head as he stood up. "I hate being the voice of reason." he sighed to himself.

"This isn't your business, lab experiment This is mine and Raito's family matter."

"Oi, Raito...get up. We are going home now." Victor ignored her. "Now."

"**..GRR!" **Raito snarled as he rose his head, his eyes red and slitted as he swiped at victor.

"Don't you take this out on my you dumbass!" Victor said as he slammed his head into Raito's, knocking him back. "I get your anger, but I'm not going to be the voice of reason. So calm down or I'll drag you back by your hair!" he shouted.

"**..urusai.." **Raito snarled, his teeth almost looking fanged.

"Stop getting in our way this is my business!" Raito and Diane yelled in unison.

"Well, now it's mine!" he shouted as a blue aura formed around him as he punched Raito in the gut knocking him out cold. "Don't make me be the freakin voice of reason again," he said. "And you!" he shouted at Diane. "You're an idiot! You know nothing about your own damn family and yet you go around ruining others!"

"Shut up! I give them a fair chance, they just have to win a duel with me to be free. It's not my fault they're weaklings and don't say I don't know anything! My sister was irreplaceable."

"**I SAID SHUT UP!" **Victor roared.

"_Oh, now I see it,"_ Foxy bopped his hook into the palm of his hand, _"Ye be Pinkie, th' wee lass's big sister."_

"You shut up." Diane said, blasting at Victor with a spear of darkness and sending him flying all the way to the other side of the island and into a lake, knocking him out.

"_..."_ Foxy held up an '8.'

"Mmm…" Kiki whimpered as she regained consciousness, "Wh..what.." her eyes widened when she saw Raito out cold on the ground, "R-Raito-kun!"

"..." Raito soon got up and looked at Kiki and her scared look towards him made his eyes widen,"..K...Kiki..chan?"

"Saa Raito D…" Diane began before seeing Raito turn away, "Where are you going?!"

"..I'm heading back to the dorm," Raito replied as he walked up to Kiki.

"But I ruined your life just so I could make you my kid! You have to make me pay!"

"...Nobody likes a liar you know," was all Raito said before he suddenly picked Kiki up, making the shy girl blush heavily.

"_Wait up! Ye still have me deck!"_ Foxy called as he ran after Raito.

* * *

"One...two...three!" Ryusei shouted as they performed CPR on Victor...Sora handling the breathing the air in part.

After another second, Victor's eyes opened as he began to cough out water that had been in his lungs.

"Gah...ah...man someone needs to clean that freakin lake…" he gagged.

"You got your ass kicked." Sora laughed.

"Ah…" he nodded, "Why does my mouth taste like some who eats a lot of junk food has been kissing me?"

"You alright, Victor-san?" Kiki asked.

"Eh I've had worse done to me by far." he explained as he forced himself up. "You okay?" he asked back.

"Hai...but Raito-kun left to call his sister again."

"Ah, so that punch _did_ knock some sense into the bastard," Victor said, cracking his neck.

"Also, Hikari finally came out of her room...but she's been writing letters all day."

"Ugh...if it's not one thing, it's another." Victor complained, "Alright, I can settle this one too. Someone get me a lighter or flamethrower…"

"You're not burning those letter," AJ frowned, bonking Victor on the head with a folded fan.

"Good news though." Shurei started, "I remember something about Corona's sister."

"What is it?" AJ asked.

"She's...here." Shurei said as the doors were forced open and a massive wave of dense and heavy darkness flooded the room.

"For the love of...one normal evening. Is that too much to ask?" Victor asked, not taking things too seriously at the moment.

"Agreed,"AJ nodded in agreement.

"I'm going back to being out cold." Victor said as he fell back on the couch.

"Hello, and pardon my intrusion," a polite and elegant voice spoke from the darkness, oddly giving everyone a sense of security as their Duel Spirits materialized and bowed, minus the confused Foxy.

"Nah, it's fine. Just had a really long day is all," Victor added before going back down.

"First off, I would like to greet you once again, Shurei."

"Hi...mom." Shurei waved.

"_Yer ma/Mom?!"_ everyone exclaimed as the figure stepped out of the darkness.

The figure was that of a young woman, possibly in her late twenties by looks alone. Her skin was a gentle ivory, as if she only stayed in the moonlight and never the sunlight. Her attire seemed to be a blend of a regal attire mixed with that of a fencing attire. Her clothing was made of a blue fabric, strangely like silk yet not at the same time, and trimmed in elegant silver. A black cape with a silver lining adorned her back with a pair of black gloves and boots. Her hair seemed to be made of the night sky with a black tiara on her head. On her waist was a night-colored belt with a silver buckle resembling a crescent moon, a moon-themed rapier in a loop on it.

"...she looks like a little kid," Sora instantly said.

"And what are you?" Victor countered to Sora.

The young woman was suddenly in a corner, a blue space around her, "Why does everyone say I look like a little kid, even when I look as if I am in my late twenties?"

"Mom."

"Oh right. First off, hello my dear. Your brother Judai says 'hi.'"

"...Judai Yuki is still alive?" Kiki asked.

"Oh yes. He did this foolish thing and merged himself with his beloved Yubel...He did not take into account of the effects it would have on his body."

"Immortality?" AJ guessed.

"Close. Eternal youth and a really strong/durable body."

"Ah...I want eternal youth…" Victor complained.

"Anyway, it's nice to see the knights of Honesty, Kindness, and Loyalty are doing well."

"...I do not recognize myself as that," AJ calmly stated, "I prefer calling the Crimson Dragon my lord since I was his Signer for years."

"You don't serve the Crimson Dragon. You never have, you don't even belong here."

"...What do you mean?" Victor asked.

"Well, it's simple: the girls you know as AJ, Hikari, Diane, Shurei, Kiki, and Sora originated from the Spirit Realm."

"_...I be lost again."_

"...I beg your pardon?" AJ asked, her accent dropped as she narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"Who with the what now?" Ryusei and Victor said in unison.

"I shall explain when Corona arrives." she said as the darkness faded, "You have a spare bedroom?"

"I REFUSE TO BE AROUND THAT WOMAN!" AJ snapped before she stormed out.

"Ohh...she did learn my authoritative voice," the woman smiled as the sounds of a dragon roaring and destruction soon followed in the direction AJ had walked out of.

"Wait, you can do that too?" everyone paled.

"This day just gets stranger and stranger…" Victor sighed, massaging his head.

"Oh, and you must be Ryusei…" the woman noted, approaching him, "I'm Lumina, your new mother in law. Happy to meet you."

"Ah likewise...wait...eh!?" he said in confusion.

"_Oh. Congrats to ye, matey!"_ Foxy applauded with the other Duel Spirits.

"M..mother!" Shurei exclaimed, blushing a bit.

"Did you not inform me he touched you and shared your bedroom for more than 30 minutes?" she asked confused.

"W...w...what?" Ryusei blinked. "You mean that time when….I was talking with Shurei in her room?"

"But my sister said if you spend more than 30 minutes in a room, you are to be legally married." she said, pouting cutely and making the boys there blush.

"Wait, really!?" Ryusei believed her.

"My aunt loves to play jokes." Shurei whispered to the group, "I believe that's one of the reasons why AJ does not like her."

Ryusei then passed out as his duel spirits caught him before he hit the ground.

"_Man overboard!"_ Foxy called.

"R...Ryusei!" Shurei gasped before groaning, "Oh mother! Look what you've done now!"

"I did nothing….is that a PS-X?" she asked.

"Oh no…" Shurei facepalmed.

"Please tell thee that thou have online features."

"I'm am so lost right now." Victor said as Kamen Rider Gaim dragged Ryusei off to his room.

"Yeah, we have online. What are you? Stu…" Sora started before Lumina hopped on the couch, turned on the tv, and put in a Call of Duty game before putting a headset on.

"This is Moonslayer. Repeat, this is Moonslayer reporting for duty, maggots."

"...What are we seeing now?" Sora sweatdropped.

"..Ugh..mother..has an obsession with video games," Shurei sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"I will nuke you in the face if you do not answer to your queen!" Lumina snapped.

"Hehe...I like her. She's fun!" Victor called as he jumped on the couch to watch. "I call next game!"

"I am not insane. You're the ones who are insane!" Lumina snapped, making everyone back away as she slaughter whatever enemies popped on screen.

"_Nooo~! Not the chainsaw!" the_ co-op player she was chatting and playing against panicked.

"YES! The chainsaw!"

"..I'm sorta glad Raito's not here to see this.." Sora sweatdropped a bit, inching away from the insanely giggling Lumina as she played.

"Wonder how that phone call is going."

* * *

"..Soka..so that's what she did." Raito frowned.

_-Gomen Raito...I didn't want you to remember.-_

"..."

_-Please just get your friends and leave forget her-_

"...No."

_-N..no?!-_

"I'll call you again later, Nee-chan."

* * *

_O.N: die die die!*smashes in wrestling with Foxy while covered in slashes and hacks at Foxy with an axe*_

_Z0: *looks at this with a blank look, then turns around and walks out door* I'm done. No more animatronics!_

_SZ:...and GT just reprogrammed those things too…_

_O.N: You can't fix evil spirits!_

_SZ:...*facepalms*_

_GT: Oh come on! I had a dozen priests purify the things before I could reprogram them!_

_O.N:*leaves and comes back with a shotgun and points it at the still alive Foxy's head*BACK TO HELL!*blows its head off*_

_SZ: 0-o...uh..need a change of scene!..uh..uh...Preview time!_

* * *

**jikai, Digital Schooling!**

Sora: How is this woman your mother, Shurei?!

Lumina: Come all, everyone! Tis time for round 2!

Karin: The Great and powerful Karin has ret-WHO IS THIS WOMAN?!

Lumina: A contest?

Karin: Yes! And it is fitting since Hikari and her friends must enter as well..

**Duel 25: Miss Duel Academy**

Karin: Only one will be Miss duel Academy, and it shall be me!

* * *

_SZ: Hmm...Miss Duel Academy..why does that name ring a bell? GT? O…*hears a scuffle*...oh right..you two are fighting after what happened with Foxy._

_Z0:*comes back* Is the crazy over?_

_GT: Foxy...T.T *holding Foxy's ruined head*_

_Z0:...*turns away and leaves again*_

_SZ: Hmm..seriously, the name Miss Duel Academy rings a bell...why?_

_Z0: *pokes head back in* Really you can't remember anything?_

_SZ: Seriously, i'm trying to r...oh! I remember! It….0/0_

_Deadpool:*pokes head in*Did I hear 'Miss Duel Academy'? oh! Is the new NSFW issue out?!_

_Z0: *Punches Deadpool's face in comically* _

_Deadpool:..didn't feel a thing. *gets grabbed by the back of the head by Freddy's hand* ...Not again. *gets pulled out as the Toreador March plays*_

_GT: Told you they're good security!_

_SZ: ...Try telling o.n that...ahem, but man..a LOT of stuff happened in todays chapter. Secrets revealed, and the appearance of Lumina._

_GT: Don't forget the scary bits._

_SZ:..oh yeah..*gulps*..the 'girl' with the FnaF deck…._

_Z0: Yall a bunch of chickens._

_SZ;...I dare you to go through 7 nights dealing with those things...without punching or hitting them._

_Z0: I have, on all set to 20. I told you before I'm immune to these things._

_SZ:...ugh...I guess that's all...unless anyone wants to add anything? Like..what stories they're working on or something?...anyone?...Anyone have to say anything at all?...guess not.*looks at the readers*guess that's all, minna. Tune in until next time..I'm Seanzilla115_

_GT: *watching Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney* I am GammaTron._

_Z0: I'm Kamen Rider ZER0, and roll credits already. _

_SZ: H..hai..*pulls screen down*_


	25. Miss Duel Academy

_O.N: Swimsuit chapter!_

_Deadpool: oh yeah bring on the bitches!_

_Spider-Man: umm dudes its just an idol contest thing._

_O.N: which will most likely consist of a swimsuit match and cosplay event._

_Deadpool: Which means a hefty dose of Boobie bombs!_

_SZ:..._

_O.N: yeah and some side boob action, oh yea~_

_GammaTron: Um...Guys? AJ won't come out of the dressing room._

_O.N: So what?_

_Deadpool: Yeah, who cares about Miss. kicks alot!_

_GammaTron: About ten percent of the male populace that is voting for Ms. Duel Academy. _

_O.N: Why the hell is she even in it? I don't remember seeing her at the sign in stands when we were holding them last week._

_Deadpool: GT signed her up when no one was looking._

_GT: Nope. I, for once, didn't do that. Aphrodite did. _

_O.N: Then even more reason not to care._

_GT: True._

_O.N: I don't care if she doesn't want to join, she doesn't have to. I've had a long day went to my job and shoveled snow for 4 hours straight, collecting trash for awhile, didn't get home till now, and all I want to do before today's Drive comes on is to see some bitches in swimsuits and sexy cosplay, so let's DO THIS!_

_GT: And now Kiki won't come out of the dressing room. You startled her._

_O.N: Watch this. *takes out a megaphone* Winner of Miss Duel Academy gets to go on a date with the last person who voted._

_Deadpool: Who was the last…?_

_O.N: *points at Raito*_

_GT: Oh...You are crafty._

_Raito:..D..disclaimers! _

_Deadpool: DISCLAIMERS!_

_Spider-Man: DISCLAIMERS!_

_O.N: DISCLAIMERS~!_

_Disclaimer: As usual, we don't own anything in this story, nor do we own the yugioh series, nor the series used/mentioned in this. We do though own the OCs that appeared in, along with some of the OC decks that appear in this story_

* * *

"Why...why won't she stop playing?!" Sora asked as Lumina had played for two days straight with volume on maximum, they even disconnected the power and everything but the tv and game were still on!

"How's the TV and game system even on for that matter?" Raito blinked.

"Eat thou royally huge co…"

"Mother! langauge!" Shurei scolded.

"Silence! We are in thy zone!" Lumina shouted, "I see thee, TFS Bladie! C'here!"

"_Keehaul him!"_ Foxy cheered, waving a flag in his hook limb.

=Ahh! Get away!=

"Prepare thy anus, for I am coming for thee!"

=Oh, NOOOOOOO!=

Foxy cackled with glee as he watched Lumina take him down, _"This be glorious!"_

"Do not worry, it will not hurt...for me!" Lumina laughed.

'_She corrupted the robot pirate fox,'_ Raito sweatdropped.

"Well, looks like she still hasn't put the game down." Victor noted as he came in, "That thing will overheat soon."

"It did...100 times. Then she put her hands on it and it cooled down in 5 seconds." Ryusei informed.

"_And I don't know how, but she got the fox sitting beside her a way to play for a bit with her in 2 player assault,"_ Megaman added.

"_I want to play too!" _Gaim groaned.

"_THOU ART NOT WORTHY!" _Lumina snapped at Gaim.

"She done to everyone who tried to take a turn." Ryusei said backing away.

"_Oi, let me play! You've had enough time!" _Gaim whined like a child as he tried to take the control. _"Come on… !" _

"_THOU SHALL BE ORANGE JUICE WHEN I AM THROUGH WITH THEE!"_ Lumina roared, Foxy adding in a screech to it.

"_I'll be good." _Gaim said, backing away with hands held up.

"_Baka ga!" _Baron snapped, kicking him in the head.

"So again, Shurei...how the sugar honey ice tea is this your mom?!"

"Well, you see...one day she got really lonely and saw how humans had children, so she just made me."

"What? No dad?"

"Nope."

"Then how did she…"

"I'm confused…" Ryusei complained holding his head along with Gaim.

"_Silence, ye bilge rats! I be trying to watch the fair princess here be keehauling these scurvy wimps!"_

"If I told thee, thou would be disgusted with me." Lumina informed, "But I think you best not ask. Besides, I am….how you say...not a fan of males."

"I'm still confused." Ryusei and Gaim said in unison.

"Do you guys really want to know how she went through all of the trouble of having a kid or would you rather keep a peace of mind and not know the NSFW details?" Sora asked.

"I'm just plain confused." The two stated again.

"And I don't think I want to know," Raito added, blushing up a bit of a storm.

"Same." everyone else added.

"By the way…" Raito started till the door was kicked open.

"The great and powerful Karin has arrived!" a familiar voice boomed as Karin leapt in in a dramatic fashion

"AH! KITA!" Victor shouted in shock.

"_Avast! We be having intruders board our vessel!"_Foxy freaked, falling off the couch in surprise,_ "Man yer battle stations and prepare to throttle them and mount their heads on the pikes!"_

"Hmm, she reminds me of that spirit that often annoyed Hikari back home." Lumina noted playing without looking at the screen.

"Do what the fox says!" Victor cried as he lifted a cannon with one arm.

"Why are you here, Karin?"

"It's time for the Miss Duel Academy Tournament!"

"Ah, that's right…" Victor said, dropping the cannon on the ground causing the floor to shake. "Oh carp."

"...What?"

"Yeah I guess is a bad time to mention me and Warai kinda sign the girls up a few months back for it?" he chuckled sheepishly.

"And we are the idiots?" Ryusei and Gaim deadpanned.

"Miss Duel Academy?" Lumina asked, "What be this?"

"_Sound like something that be quite strange and yet interesting,"_ Foxy noted.

"_Shh, fox, I'm trying to listen." _Baron hushed.

"_I do not listen to bananas."_

"_IT'S BARON!" _

"It is quite simple," Karin spoke, moving a bit of her hair to the side, "Miss. Duel Academy is where the females of the island prove themselves to see who is the most beautiful, and most talented on the island!"

"Eeyup." Victor nodded "That's the short version of it." he said as he sat down.

"So in short, it is a way to determine the dominant female here." Lumina blinked.

"_I think it be the princess who is the dominate lass on this here island,"_ Foxy noted.

"_Maybe for the women." _Baron humphed.

"I guess. I just thought of it as a chance to find a girlfriend." Victor said.

"I shall be entering this contest and prove how dominant I am above you all, including my daughter." Lumina smirked.

"Oh yeah, mother?" Shurei said as she and Lumina glared at one another, sparks flying between them as they made eye contact.

"Ano...Shurei? Is it really wise to compete against your own mother?" Ryusei asked meekly.

"Quiet Ryusei," Shurei and Lumina said in unison.

"Hai…" he agreed.

"_Whipped." _most of the spirits said in unison.

"_There be a strong storm brewin' between them,"_ Foxy noted softly, earning a nod from Megaman.

"Miss Duel Academy huh?...very well. I'll enter as well," a voice spoke as everyone saw Hikari walk down the stairs.

"Ah, fake-Hikari." Victor and Ryusei said.

"Hello, Hikari-san." Lumina waved.

"Lumina-sama." she bowed.

"She broke character." the guys said bluntly.

"_...Who be the lass?"_ Foxy asked.

"Hikari, as this world calls her. She a precious person to my sister, Corona,"

"...oh ho.." Karin spoke up as she hid her teasing grin behind her hand, "I did not know hikari Mahou swung that way."

"Nice to see you too, Karin." Hikari greeted, not caring for the tease.

"I thought Hikari-san had a thing for Kenji?" Ryusei asked.

"What are thou talking about that's disgusting my sister would never violate Hikari she's like a daughter to her." Lumina frowned before recalling, '_But then there's the occasional….'molesting' cases."_

"So moving on, Hikari what are you doing back down here? You haven't talked to any of us in a while," Victor asked.

"When will this contest start, Karin-san?" she asked still looking at Karin.

"Tell her nothing." Victor said covering Karin's mouth.

"He likes forcing himself on the opposite sex." Lumina noted.

"He's just covering her mouth."

"But I' seen that in those crime movies and normally next the male removes the clothes and then.."

"Miss Lumina...you don't get out much do you?" Ryusei asked.

"No she doesn't...watch this. Mom, what year is it?"

"20XX…"

"A.C or B.C?"

"The fuck is that?" Lumina asked in confusion making most of the gang snicker.

"_Yeesh. Why is it all powerful women I come across aren't so bright?" _Baron asked as he went back to his card.

"_Because ye don't like to leave yer room,"_ Foxy stated, _"Mister Banana."_

"_He really doesn't." _Gaim agreed, only for a lance to almost skewer their heads.

"Anyway…" Lumina walked up and took victor away from karin putting his hands in a grip that to his surprise really really hurt it was like there was ten of him restraining him, "I would like to hear more please. I wish to have fun."

"This will be a long day." Victor noted.

"Umm well it starts in two hours, the contest is being hosted by Sunny sempai, so outfits and stuff will be provided the votes are up online so the guys need to vote now."

"Very well follow me women we shall enjoy a festival of sexual competitions!" Lumina declared.

"That phrasing is very inappropriate!" Everyone shouted.

"_I have no idea what that meant, but I agree!"_ Foxy agreed.

"Ahhh mother you are so classic." Shurei giggled.

* * *

(Cue Ambiguous(Second Kill la Kill opening)

**Unmei no ito wo tachikitta sono saki ni**

**Senobi Shiteitanda**

**Kutsuzure darake no**

**Semai Sekai de**

**RUN AWAY wo areku**

**egao no uragawa**

**Kakushita tsumori de**

**Dakedo itsumo kimi ni wa**

**Minukarete shimatte ite**

**Konna no wa hajimete de**

**Tomadou kedo**

**Hoka no dare ni mo kikonasenai**

**Nandaka wakkanai**

**Atsusa ga mune wo kogasu kara**

**Unmei no ito taguriyoseta no saki ni**

**Ima atarashii yoake ga kuru**

**Omoi wa kitto hitotsu**

* * *

**Duel 25: Miss Duel Academy**

* * *

"What do you mean thou will not let me enter?!" Lumina pouted.

"Well you're not a student first." Victor explained for her. "So either enrol or give up. That be your options here."

"..."

* * *

POW!

"NOT AGAIN!" Victor complained, landing in the lake.

* * *

"Umm...umm…." the sign-up ref paled at Lumina, who was busy dusting her hands off.

"Ano...If...It's okay," Ryusei interrupted, "She's family, so would it be fine to bend the rules this once?"

"LET THOU ENTER BEFORE I FEAST UPON THY SOUL AND GRANT THEE ENTERNAL NIGHTMARES THAT WILL MAKE FREDDY KRUGER PROUD!"

"PLEASE DON'T!" the guy said signing her up and giving her an id tag

"You know Freddy Kruger?" Ryusei asked.

"Who do you think gave Wes Craven the idea?" Lumina asked, making Ryusei pale.

"Ugh. It's just nasty to think someone really looks like that." he complained that being the only thing bothering him.

Lumina then happily skipped away to the dressing room as the girls followed her, even AJ.

* * *

"I don't get why you're doing this? I mean, she signed us all up and didn't even tell us," Sora pointed out to her.

"Though I didn't sign up, my name is still on there. I refuse to be known as a liar, even if I didn't agree to something," AJ informed.

"That...That's some dedication to being honest," Sora sweatdropped.

"Of course. She is the knight of honesty." Lumina said looking around the outfits.

"I should have seen that coming," AJ muttered, her eye twtiching.

"I am not wearing any of these they're absolutely tacky!" Shurei gagged a bit.

"I should have seen that argument coming." Sora deadpanned.

"Grope attack~!" a voice declared as AJ and then Kiki were groped by Warai.

"Gah! You…!" AJ growled, about to call on one of her cards before Sora bearly tackled her over.

"No! No dragon!" Sora shouted.

"Oh, I do not like cheating, so..." Lumina started as she snapped her fingers forcing all the spirit monsters to leave the area, "No Duel Spirits are allowed in this area or near any of you 'till this match is over."

"...I swear that if you do that again, I don't need Duel Spirits to show you how much anger I have with you," AJ glared at the pink-haired girl she currently despised.

"Oh, I missed you too, sexy" Warai giggled. "I am so happy to see you all here~"

'_I'm not happy to see you,'_ AJ and Sora thought.

"Why the hell are you here!" Sora shouted.

"Why not?" Warai giggled, "I signed up too. i may not flaunt it like Shurei and Kiki, but I am damn well proud of my sexiness."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Sora frowned.

"Oh don't worry flatty, I'm sure some pervs here like lolicons."

"I will punch you so hard, Chuck Norris will be impressed!" she growled.

"Be quiet. This is a public place." Hikari said, calmly examining her options.

"You shut up, too!" Sora barked, her anger not calming down anytime soon.

"Sora, right now you're acting weird, Warai is acting "normal." If you let your emotions overwhelm you and strike out, someone is going to think something is wrong and you'll ruin the event today." Hikari informed calmy, "Do you really want to cause an uproar over something that concerns just us and her?" she asked as they looked and saw everyone else looking at the gang strangely.

"..." AJ sighed, "As much as I hate to admit it right now, Hikari Mahou is correct on this matter, Sora Tenma."

"What's with the full names?" Sora asked.

"Right now, I am currently trying to settle myself, Sora Tenma, but as you can tell by me using your full names and my accent is currently lost, it is failing at the moment, so please excuse me as I leave and go change away from everyone here," AJ informed as she quickly left.

"We're all girls are you ashamed of your figure?" Lumina asked, earning the bird from the leaving AJ.

"Haha!" Sora laughed, "That was hilarious! Right, K...Kiki?" She quickly looked aroudn for the shy pinkette, "...where'd she go?"

"She's hiding in-between the furry cosplay outfits." Hikari informed.

* * *

"Whoa. Did not expect to see you here." Victor blinked, seeing Kenji in the front-row seat ahead of where they got seats.

"_I couldn't get in…" _Gyroman sniffled, sitting in a corner.

"_What be wrong with that? That ther be the girl's room. Men don't be goin' in there,"_ Foxy noted.

"I wanted to stay home. But Garo possessed my body and made me come here when Lumina ordered me to attend." Kenji explained as Garo was seated beside him.

"_Well, that be mean,"_ Foxy noted, _"Ye shouldn't have to come if ye don't want to."_

"Yeah...has nothing to do with Hikari being in a swimsuit." Ryusei snickered.

At that, a katana was at Ryusei's neck with Kenji holding a cold glare. "Do not dare insinuate such things of me. I have my honor as a swordsman."

"What about as a man?" Victor asked.

"_I think he be a man...unless he be secretly a girl,"_ Foxy noted, rubbing his hook under his chin, _"...Ye not be a lass in lad's clothing, are ye?"_

Garo then aimed his large broadsword at Foxy as green flamed enveloped it. Foxy let out a squeak, held up his arms, and began to sweat oil.

"_Do not insult my partner."_

"_I just be askin' a question!"_ Foxy argued.

"Hey, no weapons!" Lumina's voice snapped as all sharp objects the spirits own vanished.

"_Ah! Me hook! Me hook's been pilfered...again!"_ Foxy freaked.

"_It is her majesty's order." _Garo said as he grabbed Kenji's sword before chucking it into the horizon. _"Don't worry it landed on the dorm roof."_

"So did everyone vote?" Victor asked as everyone nodded...even Kenji. "Wow...you voted?"

'_For hikari most likely.' _Ryusei thought.

"_...I didn't know how to work the voting thingy,"_ Foxy admitted.

"_We're duel spirits. We can't vote,"_ Megaman pointed out.

"Garo told me to vote for Lumina so I got it out of the way." Kenji explained.

"_...If ye did that, then I thank ye,"_ Foxy nodded to Garo.

"No, you voted for Hikari." Ryusei and Victor laughed before they both got drop-kicked in the face.

"_..."_ Megaman, Gutsman, Victory, and Foxy all held up '10s.'

Meanwhile, Raito paled at the word 'vote.'

'_Oh god. Please don't let what I didn't do affect this.'_

* * *

"Okay! Let's get this started you perverted males...and females." Sunny/Akane laughed. "Who here came to see women in sexy outfits?"

"WHOOO!" the crowd cheered.

"Who came for sexy mud wrestling?"

"WHOOO!"

"_There's Mud wrestling involved?!" _Gyromman beamed before Roll and Meddy tackled him, _"Gah! No! I must see it!"_

"Who came to see two guys kissing?" she asked.

"Whooo," a lone male cheered.

"Gotcha." Akane laughed.

"This is idiotic." Kenji groaned as he leaned on Garo's shoulder. Yet whenever someone else tried to touch the armor it burned them.

"Now, in honor of some newbie, I got a freshman to speak...c'mon up Hikari Mahou." at that Kenji instantly shot up.

Hikari was soon shown walking up on the stage, wearing a simple one piece purple bikini, which showed off a bit of her back and on the front showed off some of her belly. It also uniquely had a star mark on the center of her chest.

"Ahem," Hikari cleared her throat as she took the mike from Sunny, "Greetings everyone..as you know, I am Hikari Mahou. ANd I'd like to say something before we begin. if any of you perverts take pictures, edit them or sneak cameras in the changing rooms i'm siccing Kenji on you." she said as a spotlight was shone on Kenji.

"Eh?" he blinked in surprise as Garo reacted and enveloped him in his armor except the helmet. Making everyone look at him covered in the golden knight armor.

"Other then that, I declare I shall win. Enjoy." Hikari said walking off the stage.

"What was that?" Kenji asked to Garo's helmet.

"_I don't not know."_ the wolf themed helmet responded as he came off and sat back down.

"_...So you do know, _ Foxy noted.

"_What?"_

"_Ye just said you don't not know. So ye do know."_

"_Kenji is confused by double negatives sometimes." _Garo reasoned.

"Well first things first…" Akane began, "Swimsuits! C'mon down ladies!"

Most of the males, along with a few females, cheered as the contestants walked onto the stage.

First up was AJ, who was wearing a two piece swimsuit with the bottom half sporting an apple design on the left cheek while her top had a lasso pattern across the front. Her Stetson was still on her, but the strings had it on her neck,, letting her hair-let loose-be fully visible. She gave a small wink and earned quite a bit of nosebleeds, cheers, and wolf whistles.

Next up was Sora, who wore a cyan colored two piece swimsuit with a lightning design on the left part of her top.

"Who the hell let the little child on stage?"

A tick mark appeared on Sora's head at that.

"Seriously, she's short enough to be a midget."

A few more tick marks appeared on her head after hearing that.

"This isn't a lolicon convention go somewhere else midget!"

"RAGHHHHHHHHH!" Sora roared as she leapt into the crowd, her eyes blank and her teeth shark like.

"Idiots." Kenji sighed

* * *

"In hindsight, she held the anger in longer than I expected." Raito admitted as Sora was tied up on stage due to….unnecessary violence.

"Indeed. But as they say, even the Buddha has his limits of compassion." Kenji said.

"Moving on…" Akane began.

"_...Can I be changing me vote? That was awesome and I wanna vote for her,"_ Foxy asked.

"Next up is Wa...rai?" Akane blinked as everyone eyes widened at Warai's choice, she was wearing what was basically looked like...well, to Raito the FNaF Animatronics taken apart, left to rot, and stitched into a swimsuit, "..What..the…?"

'_WRRRIII!' _the swimsuit..screeched?

"_Ah! What in Davy Jones's Locker be that thing?!"_ Foxy freaked as he jumped into Megaman's arms, who jumped into Gutsman's arms, who jumped into Roll's arms, _"It looks like some sort of thing the Leviathan done ate, regurgitated, and then ate again!"_

"_Eh...I've seen worse." _Gaim and Baron said in unison as they ate popcorn somehow.

"Vote for me, bitches." Warai winked as she joined her competition...who all moved a bit away from her.

"*shudders*" Raito, Ryusei, and Victor shook

"I don't get it. What was so scary?" Kenji asked in confusion.

"Trust me Kenji...you don't want to know," Raito quickly replied, gulping a bit.

"Now on to miss Lumina...what the hell!" Akane snapped as everyone looked at the nude Lumina.

"My sister told me the best swimsuit is your birthday suit." Lumina informed with pride, her arms crossed underneath her breast.

"Her sister is a bad influence." Victor said, covering his eyes.

"_Don't be looking, laddies,"_ Foxy advised, his own eyes covered as Victor then shot his free hand to cover Raito's as well, _"Laddie who can turn into one of them fangled flying contraptions, if ye look, I be keelhauling ye."_

"_Kenji, don't look!" _Garo panicked as he covered his partners own eyes. Gaim and Baron doing the same for Ryusei.

'_And this makes me hate Corona even more...'_ AJ thought, feeling a headache coming on.

"WHOOOOOO!" all of the males not covering their eyes cheered making Lumina happy as she join the crew.

"Next up is Karin." At that Victory pried Victor's hand from his eyes, making him look.

"Prepare all, for it is time!" Karin's voice boomed as light blue smoke began to seep from backstage, "It is time to see the beauty that is me, the great and magnificent Karin!" she declared as she appeared onstage, wearing a purple and star colored one piece that showed a good amount of her figure.

"Booo!"

"Bring back the naked hottie!"

At that, Garo covered Kenji, making him stand up as green flames covered the armor.

"..." Lumina frowned as she snapped her fingers, freeing Kenji, "Seriously this is a time for fun stop scaring the audience makai kishi." she pouted.

"..Grr…!" Karin growled before calming down, "..very well. I shall leave then..for I know I have already won."

"Get off the stage, Karin!" another voice added.

"Matte!" Victor called as he jumped up. "You shut up!" he shouted. He then began clapping. "I like Karin's presentation!" he cheered, making her blush a bit before she shook her head.

"See? Someone knows good taste when they see it," Karin smirked in pride as she walked offstage.

"_That was very nice of you Victor."_ Victory replied to his partner.

"I need to indulge her sometimes. If I do it too often then she will be too obnoxious." he smiled as he sat back down.

"..Ahem. Moving on..up next, we have Shurei Kandai!" Sunny shouted.

At that, Shurei walked on the stage, wearing a cape that was hiding her figure. AJ and Sora felt a headache coming on.

"_Okay you can uncover Ryusei's eyes now." _Baron spoke.

"_No way if I do and he gets a nosebleed Mai will kill me!" _Gaim reasoned. At that the two riders began to fight with eachother.

"..This is for you…" Shurei spoke up as she slowly opened her eyes, which seemed to shine like diamonds, "Ryusei."

At that, Baron finally pried Gaim away from Ryusei letting him see.

In an instant, Shurei undid her cape, allowing everyone to see what she was wearing underneath. She wore an elegant pure white two piece bikini that showed her figure really well. On the left breast was three diamonds.

Ryusei's face became completely red from blush as he stared at Shurei. The boy was left completely speechless.

The crowd on the other hand..well, a lot of the males nosebleed and wolf whistled as Shurei posed a bit, sending a wink towards Ryusei. Ryusei blushed deeper as Baron stood up and glared at all the other men while cracking his knuckles.

"_Who ever wants to get murdered, keep whistling,"_ Baron warned,_ "I'll put you down like the dogs you sound like." _

"_I don't get it,"_ Foxy noted, _"Why are they getting so funny around lasses in swimsuits?"_

"_It's a complicated thing, my Foxy friend," _Gaim explained.

"Well...that was quite a view," Sunny spoke up as Shurei walked off stage, sending a small grin towards her mother, "But onto the show. Next up..oh ho...Kiki Kibou Muto!"

"..." Raito gulped as the others tried to cover his eyes but he slapped their hands away.

"...Ahem. Kiki Kibou..please step up on stage!" Sunny called, only to get nothing once more, "..Psst! That's your cue!"

"..." Kiki gave a small whimper as she shyly poked her head out from the curtains, the shy girl blushing up a storm.

"Kiki, a small animal doll is waiting for you." Warai said, taking out an adorable purple bunny doll, making Kiki eyes widened.

"_Huh. That looks like Bonnie,"_ Foxy noted before shuddering, _"Bonnie always scared me. Always acted...weird."_

"Ohhh~" she gasped as she came out.

The crowd couldn't' help but gawk while Raito's entire body became red from the blush he got upon seeing Kiki's choice of swimsuit. She wore a pale gold and pale rose red one piece swimsuit that seemed to hug her figure, especially around her chest. What got everyone's attentions was a pair of angel looking wings sticking out the back of her outfit.

"Here you go." Warai said handing the purple bunny doll to Kiki.

"WRIII!" the bunny doll screeched.

"...You are so adorable!" Kiki squealed, hugging it.

"_Kiki-chan has a distorted sense of what's cute." _The guys all said in their minds...well, most of the guys.

One word seemed to hover in Raito's mind as he looked at Kiki,_ 'T...Tenshi...' _

"_Raito, you lucky S.O.B!" _Gyroman whined, biting his knuckles in frustration and jealousy

"_Shut up."_ Baron said, bonking his head sending him to the ground.

"_You try saying that after seeing a beautiful angel like that," _Gyroman countered, rubbing the spot Baron hit him at.

"_Hmph, Beauty is not important to me, only that a women is strong. If they're not then, they are useless." _he said as he stomped on Gyroman.

"I will call you Angel." Kiki smiled.

"WRIIIIIIIII!" the purple bunny doll screeched.

"_And I will be calling ye 'Devil' and 'Bonnie Jr,'"_ Foxy stated, looking directly at the doll.

"Oh. Foxy." Warai grinned pointing behind him.

"_?" _Foxy then looked behind him to see a full size version of Bonnie standing over him, _"Gh!"_

"_Boo!"_

"_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_ Foxy screamed, dashing off.

"_Quiet, I'm trying to watch here!" _Victory complained.

"Come along Angel." Kiki giggled.

"Okay, let's see who's next.." Sunny pondered as she went through the list of contestants, ".I guess that's it... oh wait. There is one person left…"

"?" the crowd blinked in confusion as Sunny smirked.

"It's me!" she said tearing off her attire to reveal her swimsuit, which was a really revealing two piece dark violet swimsuit with a sun on the right breast.

"Is that legal?"

"I don't think she cares."

"Now we'll be moving on to some events like relay race around the beach, followed by trivia contest and then some talent shows."

"Hm...she hasn't come up with much new things." Victor said out loud.

"Followed by those..the two runners up will have a mud wrestling competition while the second and first place winners have a special duel to see who is the true Miss. Duel Academy!"

"Nevermind," Victor sweatdropped a bit.

"Keep your mouth shut next time." everyone around him told Victor.

"I will hurt all of you." he reminded.

"And Lumina will hurt you." Ryusei said making Victor mope.

"_Like you're one to talk. All of you went mute when the girl you liked went on stage." _Baron said, making them all shut up.

"Everyone, please look at the screen. You'll be witnessing the events on it."

* * *

"Hahaha! This is where I shine!" Sora laughed as the girls were at the starting line, "Prepare to eat my dust!"

=Before we begin the relay race, I must warn you there will be occasional hazards= the supervising Teacher spoke.

"Say what now?"

=Yes minor hazards have been set up along the course, don't worry it's just things like oil slicks, mud pits, and a machine that might tie you up. Oh, and we may have loaded some water balloons that eat away at fabric. Good luck=

"I set those up." Warai grinned, "Even the balloons. Good thing I took science ed 20 years straight."

"Of course you did," Hikari and the others deadpanned.

AJ walked over to a nearby palm tree and punched it. Every single coconut fell off, landing in a perfect pile beside her. She exhaled shakily, trying to calm her nerves with Warai.

"Thou have too much rage. Relax," Lumina advised, "You will be no fun if you don't relax."

AJ nodded slowly, not caring that it was someone she disliked that was advising her to calm down.

"Today, she's not your enemy; she's competition. You wanna kill her? Wait untill she attacks first." Hikari frowned, "This isn't like you at all."

"You're not acting normal yourself, so choose your words next time," Sora responded.

"Like we're all gonna trust you miss cheats alot." Hikari, AJ, Warai, and even Kiki said, making Sora chuckled sheepishly.

'_Damn. They already know my plan.' _She said in her head. "You guys sure are taking this seriously." she attempted to change the subject.

"Of course, for it is a game. We shall compete and i shall dominate you all!" Lumina laughed.

"What will you do when you win?" Sora asked.

"Wear the crown with pride!"

"That's not what I meant." Sora deadpanned as she pulled out a flyer she took down. "Read this; 'Winner is often forced to perform a live confession."

"..." Lumina then tore it up, "I do not care for what the winner does; I wish to wear the crown, nothing more."

"But…"

At that Lumina shoved a calm in her mouth shutting Sora up.

"My sister says that's how you shut up tricksters, sore losers, and Sora." Lumina smirked

"I'm not sure whether that one was meant to be serious or a trick when she was told that."

"_YE WILL NOT BE GETTING ME!"_ Foxy screamed in the distance, racing alongside the course in fear.

"_Friend~"_ Bonnie said running behind Foxy.

"_YE STAY OR I BE KEEHAULING YE AND BONNIE JR!"_

"_Stop causing a distraction!" _Baron roared, chasing them with his spear.

=Contestants..On your mark…= the supervisor began as teh girls got ready.

"Alright let's us get ready!~" Lumina shouted as she bended down in a kneeling position. "On thee marks …"

"Get set…" Sora added.

"Go!" everyone shouted before Sora and Lumina took off in a near sonic boom-like manner.

"Tch. Gonna waste their energy goin' all out like that" AJ noted as she chose to jog.

"AJ, it's only one lap." Hikari informed as everyone else was running, "Besides, there's a two hour rest in between events."

"...I see…" AJ nodded before she easily rocketed past her, making Hikari spin around comically.

* * *

"Wow. Lumina is fast….like she's just jumping from shadow to shadow," Victor noted.

"And AJ and Sora are neck-and-neck."

"These women are unbelievable." Kenji said bluntly.

"_And Foxy is still in the lead,"_ Gyroman joked, seeing the fox animatronic Duel Spirit frantically running far ahead of the contestants.

"Shut up, Gyroman." Raito frowned.

"_Or wha…"_

"WRIIII!" 'Angel' screech mauling Gyroman.

"_Okay. I think Foxy has the right idea,"_ Roll noted, she and Megaman hugging each other and moving away from the mauling.

"_Still seen worse." _Gaim said as he sat crosslegged, watching the race.

* * *

"Ahahaha!" Sora laughed as she tripped AJ into a pit fall. "Take that!"

"You just sealed your fate." Warai paled, hopping faster.

"And what the heck is that cowgirl gonna do to…" Sora began before a menacing, _hungry_ growl came behind her, "...Aw nuts."

"No scaring the competitions," Lumina frowned, snapping her fingers.

* * *

Soon enough, AJ's spirits appeared behind Gyroman, who palled upon seeing the angry Black Rose Dragon. Twilight Rose Knight and Rose Fairy quickly hid behind Megaman and Roll as the dragon and all three princesses of AJ's deck moved closer to the perverted helicopter.

"_Be gentle?"_

* * *

"Seriously, all of you are not fair. Cheating women." Lumina pouted, "Whatever happened to fair play among rivals?" she frowned as she stopped, "My mood is ruined because of you cheaters. I don't want to race anymore."

AJ grunted as she managed to climb out of the hole, "Finally. Got out of…" a water balloon nearly hit her Stetson, "Hey! Careful with that! I got that from my father!"

"Damn it. I missed!" Warai frowned.

AJ's eye twitched. She took a deep breath before slowly exhaling as she finished getting out and running off.

"Whoop-whoop!" Warai cried, AJ doing her best to ignore her while dodging the water balloons.

"Mother, we're still racing."

"I am done. These stupid friends of yours are cheaters, allowing their Spirits such free reign."

"...ughh. All right, I'll see you in the next event."

* * *

"And the winner is...Kiki?" the supervisor blinked, "But I didn't even see her.

"Warai told her she had a ducky to give her and, next thing we knew, she was here," AJ informed, ducking under one last water balloon.

"Ducky?" Ryusei asked.

"_GAAAAAAAAH!"_ Foxy screamed as an animatronic chicken chased him with Bonnie, _"THIS BE NOT CHICA!" _

"_What the hell did I just say?!" _Baron shouted as he swung his spear around.

"Everyone stop!" Lumina snapped, making all the spirits freeze, "All of you spirits are disturbing this sacred and honorable contest…"

'_This is sacred and honorable?'_ AJ sweatdropped, _'It's just a stupid contest to get boys all hormonal.'_

"….until it is over, stay in your homes!" she snapped as they were all sent into their cards and couldn't get out.

"_What the hell! I was trying to stop them!" _Baron complained.

"_Oh, thank goodness!"_ Foxy sighed in relief, being alone in his card.

"_I was good!" _Gaim cried as tears seeped from his helmet.

"...Did she just do what I think she did?" Ryusei blinked.

"Okay, I think there's some legit reasons to be worried about her and her sister." Victor admitted reluctantly. "Still don't like it though."

"Now let's move on before my mood is ruined." Lumina frowned.

"Of course, mother, let's move on." Shurei panicked before walking up to the others, "No one do anything that will upset her. When mom snaps, only my brother and auntie can calm her down."

"What about you?"

"I normally hide." Shurei paled as Ryusei patted her head to make her feel better.

* * *

"Here we are with round two, otherwise known as the trivia round!"

"Wait, now that I think about it...isn't parents day coming soon?" Sora asked as they got ready.

"I think you mean family visitation, and yes it is."

"And Shurei said her brother is the judai yuuki so wouldn't that mean…"

* * *

"Whoa you think there a chance Judai Yuki might come here?" Ryusei gawked.

"If Shurei and her sister are telling the truth of course." Raito nodded.

"It would make sense, given her mother has already arrived here unannounced like this." Kenji said as he laid on his side to relax.

"What's your mother like Kenji.." Ryusei started only for Kenji to back away at the mere mention of mother.

"I'd rather not say...my mother can be a bit...overbearing." he paled.

"What? Like 'I wanna be your girlfriend' overbearing or 'I want my precious angel to be a virgin for life' overbearing?"

"The second…" he paled more. "It's one reason I came all the way out here, I could finally enjoy some freedom."

* * *

=First up is Shurei!=

"Alright what shall we quiz you on..ahh questions left by students of that year, we'll quiz you on Judai Yuuki." the teacher grinned, "We don't teach his history or mention his deck so it'll be impossible for you to answer most of these so let's begin in his entrance exam how did he be…"

**BUZZZ**

"Skyscraper with Flame Wingman's special effect."

"Gh! Th..that's correct!" the teacher blinked, "Next what did he use against Ast…"

**BUZZZ**

"His new ace monsters, Elemental Hero Neos and the Neo Spacians." she said bored.

"C..correct again!" the teacher gawked "Final question how did he pass his first ye.."

**BUZZZ**

"He fought Zane Trusedale and the battle ended with Cyber End Dragon fighting his Shining Flare Wingman, both empowered by Battle Fusion and then Final Fusion caused a tie."

"How do you know this stuff?!" the teacher complained as Shurei pass and left the stage, "..n..nevermind. Next up we have Alexis Jackson, or as you know her as AJ!"

With that, the southern belle walked up on stage before standing behind the podium.

"Your questions are settled upon Aki Izayoi," the teacher informed, "Much like Judai Yuki, we have yet to cover her or her deck. Now what was h…"

**BUZZZ**

"Black Rose Dragon," AJ stated.

"Uht! C-Correct. B...But At...At least let me finish the question…" the teacher gawked.

"My apologies," AJ nodded.

"Okay. In the First Fortune Cup in Neo Domino City, who did she compete against?"

**Buzzz**

"Jill deLauncebeaux, Kodo Kinomiya, and Fudou Yusei," AJ informed, "Out of those three, she only lost to Yusei."

"Correct," the teacher nodded, "Your final question, at the age of 26, what was her occupation?"

**Buzzz**

"Doctor. After she turned 18, she focused more on medical studies than dueling in order to become a doctor," AJ informed.

"C-Correct," the teacher nodded, "Ho...How did you…?"

"You should do better research on your students, sir. Aki Izayoi was my ancestor," AJ informed, making the teacher gawk before facepalming.

"I told her we should've done at least a little background research, but noo…." the teacher muttered.

* * *

=a bit later=

"Well..that round went by pretty fast," Raito noted.

"Indeed." Kenji nodded in agreement.

"Yeah..heh. Sora barely managed to get her questions right," Victor chuckled a bit, '..And if I guess right, the talent part of the competition is next."

"Indeed." Ryusei nodded. "I wonder what the girls will do for that part?"

"Knowing Sora, she's probably do something involving Parkour or something," Raito guessed.

* * *

"Heh..this'll be a breeze," Sora grinned as she stretched, knowing what she's going to do for the talent part of the competition. She then blinked, "...Hey...where's Karin? I haven't seen her since this thing began."

"Knowing her, she'd probably do something over the top," Hikari replied.

"Hey! Over the top's my shtick!" Warai spoke up, "..Oh well. I got something planned that'll know everyone off their feet."

"..I'm afraid to ask what it is," AJ admitted a bit.

"I'll tell you what its not and its a naked banjo!"

"Naked what now?"

"Naked banjo. I take out a banjo, get naked, and play it."

"..just..play it?" Sora asked, a bit uneased by that.

"Yeah. While naked."

"..."

"Hey. Be glad Kiki's not doing something naughty, otherwise Raito would die from loss of blood," Warai shrugged.

"..Must you bring poor Kiki into it?" Shurei sighed, not noticing her mother was preparing something

"Eeyup." Warai nodded. "Unless you know another big breasted shy girl I can tease."

"..."

"Well.." Warai began as the buzzer went off, "Time for the next round. See you gals in a bit."

* * *

"Warai's up f..what is she doing?"

"I almost don't want to know." Kenji spoke.

"Well she's pulling out a banjo and.." Victor began.

"...getting naked?"

"Now she's playing out a tuba."

"and Trumbone."

"And..is that a Thiramid?"

"..She's doing something else now…"

"Well boys and gals, did you enjoy my show?!" Warai called to the crowd, earning silence in response, "...seriously? Not even a cricket chirp? That was pure gold I gave you!" she pouted, "Okay. How about…"

"This!" a second Warai giggled jumping out from behind the first as she did a duet.

"H...how are there two of her?!" Raito gawked before reminding himself, "It's Warai..don't question it."

* * *

"Seriously?! Even after all that, I get silence?!" Warai complained as she walked backstage, "What? Do I have to make out with someone to get a cheer?!"

"Heh..n…"

"Shut it, midget!" Warai barked as she sat down pouting and mumbling to herself.

"...uh..isn't it AJ's turn?" Sora asked, hoping to change the conversation a bit.

"Wahhh~" Warai cried leaving the stage.

* * *

"Well..that was...something," Raito sweatdropped before spotting AJ walking onto the stage, "..Oh! AJ's coming up next."

"Why's she in that outfit?" Victor pondered, wondering why AJ was wearing a white flannel shirt under a red leather, Western vest, gloves, and cowboy boots, and her Stetson.

"Ah hope y'all don't mind this, but I'd like t' share with y'all somethin' mah Pa sang t' me a few days before he...went away," AJ informed, taking out a guitar, "Now, Ah know he ain't here physically, but Ah know he's here where it counts."

**[AJ]**

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do_

_And I've gotta like it or not_

_She's got dreams too big for this town_

_And she needs to give 'em a shot_

_Whatever they are_

_Looks like she's all ready to leave_

_Nothing left to pack_

_There ain't no room for me in that car_

_Even if she asked me to tag along_

_God I gotta be strong_

_She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life_

_As ready as she's ever been_

_Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes_

_The prize is hers to win_

_She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that_

_open road_

_Baby get ready_

_Get set_

_Don't go_

_She says things are fallen into place_

_Feels like they're fallen apart_

_I painted this big ol' smile on my face_

_To hide my broken heart_

_If only she knew_

_This is where I don't say what I want so bad to say_

_This is where I want to but I won't get in the way_

_Of her and her dreams_

_And spreadin' her wings_

_She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life_

_As ready as she's ever been_

_Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes_

_The prize is hers to win_

_She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that_

_open road_

_Baby get ready_

_Get set_

_Don't go_

_She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life_

_As ready as she's ever been_

_Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes_

_The prize is hers to win_

_She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that_

_open road_

_Baby get ready_

_Get set_

_Please don't go_

_Don't go_

_Don't go_

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do_

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do_

As AJ ended her song, she stood up and finished the last few strings of the song. The entire crowd began to applaud, some even crying a bit at how touching it was. She tipped her hat to the crowd before walking backstage.

* * *

"AJ...that...that was just..wow…" Sora awed.

"It was th' last song mah Pa ever sang t' me and Bloom," AJ informed, a small, soft smile at those memories, "It...So long as I keep that song in mah heart, Ah'll always know that mah Pa is watchin' down on me from Heaven."

"AJ…" Sora whispered as Kiki and Shurei managed to wipe the tears from their faces.

"Now, go on now. Dry up them tears. Y'all have yer own things t' show off fer that there crowd," AJ informed.

"H..hai/Of course," Kiki and shurei nodded.

* * *

"I wonder who's up next?" Victor pondered before gaining a teasing grin, "Probably Kiki-chan, right Raito?"

Raito couldn't help but blush at that.

"Dude..I'm just teasin' ya," Victor chuckled a bit before smoke began to form on the stage, '...guess Karin's up next..that or Shurei's mom." he figured.

"I can't help but feel it's Karin." Kenji spoke up leaning back in his seat.

"..Yeah..you're probably right," Victor shrugged before a familiar laugh filled the air, '..Speaking of whom."

"Hello, and welcome all, to the greatest magic performance ever..and the person behind it is I!" Karin's voice began before she appeared from the smoke, wearing a female variation of a performer's outfit, "The Great and Powerful Kar~in!"

"..Boo!" most of the crowd yelled.

"Bring out Shurei, Kiki, or that hot woman!" one person yelled, making a few tick marks appear on Karin's head.

"Tsk…" Victor growled as he stood up. "Oi, you bunch of ass suckers! Let the women perform!" he roared at all of them, making them shut up.

"..ahem. Now then, for this trick, i need a volunteer from the audience," Karin stated as she began to search through the crowd, "And I chooose…" she then pointed at...Victor, "you!"

"Eh? Ore?" he asked in slight confusion. "Well I suppose I wouldn't mind." he said as he jumped on to the stage.

"Victor this is exactly why you shouldn't indulge her." Kenji sighed.

"I heard that sword boy!" Victor barked.

"Now then, for this trick, I shall make him disappear!" Karin declared, earning another round of boo.

"Crazy hot girl say what now?" Victor blinked.

"And to make it interesting.." she paused as she moved one of her hands behind her back, "I shall do it with one hand behind my back!"

"Your lucky I trust you Karin." Victor chuckled.

"Well of course," Karin smiled as with one hand, took her cape off and flung it on top of victor, "By the mystical eye of Ra..by the grand magic of the Dark Magician..I command you, Victor Starjun…" she paused as she moved her cape, "To disappear!"

At that, Victor was gone from the stage.

"Eh?!" most the crowd gawked.

"Senpai is gone!" Ryusei gawked.

Victor was sitting above the stage on the catwalk as everyone looked for him. "Hm...well Karin has gotten better at showmanship indeed. But I guess I have indulged her a lot today."

"Amazed, no?" Karin asked the crowd, "Well watch as I make him reappear before your eyes!" she declared as she pulled something out of the pocket of her top, "Now behold!" she shouted as she threw the object down, causing smoke to cover the stage.

With that Victor reappeared on the stage. "Wasshoi!" he cheered shooting his arms up.

"Senpai's back!" Ryusei shouted before blinking, "..but..where's Karin?"

"To the one who asked, a magician never reveals a secret!" Karin's voice shouted as the smoke died down, "So until next time, I am the Great, and magnificently powerful Karin!"

"And that was fun." Victor said as he jumped off the stage.

* * *

"Hmph..top that, amateurs," Karin grinned smugly as she was backstage with everyone else.

"Clever. She used her performance to flirt with Vic." Sora said out loud.

"Hpmh..you are just jealous you did not think of it, tomboy," Karin scoffed as she sat down in front of a mirror, "..What is wrong with the pink idiot? Is she still upset no one liked her performance?"

"No she's says she's having a conversation." Sora answered.

"Tch..with who? Mahou, or that strange woman?"

"Nope. Herself."

"?"

"Yeah...that's a thing with her." Sora deadpanned.

"...Whatever..I already know I've won," Karin scoffed, "I've done a much better job, even more than that song your hick friend sang."

"Lumina hasn't gone on yet."

"And what can she do aside from flashing the crowd?" Karin asked, not bothering to look as Lumina began to walk on stage.

"Now I shall sing." Lumina stated as she stood before the mike.

"Sing!?" Shurei panicked, "Oh no no…"

".." Lumina then took a deep breath and…

* * *

"...What just happened?" Raito blinked.

"I had dream I was a racing champ and Kamen Rider." Ryusei blinked, shaking his head.

"I had a dream i was a literal star in the sky." Victor yawned.

"I don't understand what happened really." Kenji said unaffected as he sipped a drink. "well...ok i did for a few seconds dream of being a master swordsmen in the Sengoku period."

"Seems everyone went through some dream as soon as Lumina started singing."

"Weird….but I liked it!" Victor said.

At that, everyone soon gave Lumina an uproaring applaud.

* * *

"What just happened?" Sora yawned waking up.

"When mother sings, people enter their dreams and a state of complete bliss after waking up. If you were unaffected, then you have no desire for happiness in your life and if that's the case you are a monster."

"A monster? What if someone just doesn't have a desire to make themselves happy?"

"Then you're a monster," Shurei repeated, "It doesn't make sense that you don't want to be happy or be with someone, If you don't then they deserve to be in the shadow realm."

* * *

The talent competition went on as usual. Hikari did a few magic tricks, Sora did some parkour, Shurei did a small performance with a violin, and Kiki..well, she sang a song that caused the crowd, especially Raito, to be entranced.

"Okay minna, the votes are in, so let's see who are our 4 winners!" Sunny shouted into the mike.

"I wonder who they are?" Victor pondered as he leaned forward in anticipation.

"Not sure.."Raito answered as he leaned forward as well.

"Ok..and the first of our four winners is..' Sunny began as the screen shuffled pics of the different contestants before stopping on,"AJ!"

"I'm not surprised. She put on a great performance." Ryusei said.

"And our second winner is.." Sunny paused as the screen stopped on, "..Miss Lumina!"

"Huh...who thought Garo making me vote for her would work." Kenji blinked.

"And now our third winner!" Sunny Declared as the screen stopped once more, "Oh,and look at that! It's Miss Kiki Kibou Muto!"

"Ah look at that Raito Kiki-chan made it." Victor grinned, nudging Raito a bit.

"Heh..y..yeah," Raito nodded.

"And now, let us see who is our 4th and final winner!" Sunny declared as she pointed to the screen as it began to slow down.

"Hpmh..better pack your bags, losers," Karin grinned at the others, "for I am surely a w…"

"Shurei Kandai!"

"WHAT?!" Karin gawked.

"Yatta Shurei!" Ryusei cheered.

"Wh...b...ho..i.."Karin stuttered, her mouth agape.

"Better luck next time right?" Victor said as he walked up next to Karin. "Sides it's just for fun." he added as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"..I should've won~" Karin whined, anime tears flowing down her face.

"Don't cry you did your absolute best." he added rubbing her shoulder. "Plus if it's any consolation I voted for you as much as I could."

"...I..I see…" Karin sniffled, a small blush on her face.

"Aw poo..I didn't' win…" Warai pouted, "..Oh well. Was hoping to join the next part,but it's good."

"What next part?" Sora asked.

"She was gonna have it only for the two runners up, but sunny wanted to get it out of the way to even out the finalist," Warai explained while mentally smirking,_ 'plus, I did help with some of the hazards for it.'_

"Now that we have our finalist everyone,it's time to for the semifinal round!"Sunny declared before grinning, "I was gonna have this for the two runner ups, but I think it's best we'd bring it out now. Finalist, please move backstage and get ready, for in a few minutes, the mud wrestling shall begin!"

"M..mud wrestling?" Raito blinked as he and kiki heavily blushed.

* * *

"Pray tell daughter, what is this 'mud wrestling?'" Lumina asked her daughter as the four got changed.

"...Remember when auntie got into her 'molesting' moods?"

"Yes."

"That's the rules. Don't let your opponent touch you, or pin you."

"Oh..so it is like normal wrestling then?"

"In a way, yes," Shurei nodded before glaring at her mother, "But just to let you know, I will not lose to you if we go against each other."

"I know how to beat thee." Lumina smirked. "Flea."

"WHERE?!" Shurei panicked before frowning, "..Not funny mother."

"No. I'm serious…" she said, pointed at the mirror and Shurei turn to see a flea right on her nose.

"..BWaHAAHAAAAH!" Shurei screamed as she began to run around frantically, "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"Oi.." AJ rolled her eyes at that while Kiki stood perfectly still, the shy pinkett blushing up a storm.

"Second match is decided AJ vs. Kiki and the first match is Shurei vs. Lumina."

"Oh look at that, daughter. Right of the bat," Lumina smirked, "Once AJ and dear kiki are done, we shall see which of us is superior. and everyone will know that I..."

* * *

"I AM YOUR LITTLE ANGEL!" Shurei cried as everyone just watched Lumina spank her for almost 2 hours, both of them covered in mud.

"This is just brutal to watch." Kenji spoke not caring.

"This got boring an hour ago."

"I'm wondering why Shurei hasn't in the towel yet." Victor added as he sat with his legs against the chair in front of him.

"Ohh..Shurei-chan.." Ryusei winced as he watched.

"Tell me daughter, have ye had enough yet?" Lumina asked as she spanked her once more.

"N..no!" Shurei yelled before yelping from another smack, "Yes! Yes I resign!"

"Good," Lumina smirked as she let her daughter fall to the mud covered floor and pinned her for three seconds.

'And this rounds winner is Lumina!" sunny declared, "Now please clear for ring, for it is AJ and Kiki's turn to bout!"

"Yes yes.." Lumina waved her off as she picked Shurei up by her pants and walked off just as AJ and kiki walked into the ring.

"...I..I can..I can do this..I..I can do this…" Kiki told herself, fighting back the heavy blush on her face as she stood on the right side of the ring.

"Just like I said to Lumina and Shurei, beware of occasional hazards as you two fight," Sunny warned them, "Now..are you two ready?"

"To a fair match?" AJ asked, holding her hand out, "Nothing but our physical abilities, nothing else. No words, just action."

"..h..h..hai," Kiki nodded as she grabbed AJ's hand and shook it.

"Good. Now..begin!" Sunny exclaimed as the bell rang.

* * *

=three minutes later=

"Winna!" Sunny declared, holding Kiki's hand up.

"Ooh...That sucked," Victor winced as the medics were trying to get AJ out of her predicament.

"What...What kind of sane person would make that kind of hazard?!" Raito gawked, "They're actually having to get the Jaws of Life to get her out of that!"

"Did you really just ask that question?" Victor asked looking at him.

"Yes. I mean, how could anyone have approved of that?" Raito demanded, "It...It…"

"Dude...at this point, it's best to just let it go." Ryusei sighed.

"I'll go help AJ and the medics," Victor said as he got up.

"D-Daijoubu , AJ?" Kiki asked her friend, hoping she was ok.

The medics finally got her head out and AJ opened it to throw up the mud she had ended up taking in.

"Ugh…" AJ groaned before looking at Kiki, "Ah demand a rematch later _without_ any traps or hazards."

"Yeah, yeah," Victor said as he came in and pried the trap open with his hands. "You can do that after we find out whether or not you suffered bain and or nerve damage." he explained.

"I already think I have brain damage from whatever that bitch Corona did t' me," AJ muttered before the medics and Victor escorted her to the medical wing.

"G..gomen, AJ!" Kiki called to her friend, "a..and I accept..but have it be a normal match!"

"Well... that was something, wasn't it?" Kenji asked as he sat in his chair.

"You think Kiki's gonna tell her cousin about that trap?" Sora asked, "I mean, AJ is having to go to the medical wing here."

"Probably." Ryusei nodded in agreement.

"Well, now that we have our two finalist," Sunny spoke up, "We can begin the d…"

"I concede," Lumina's voice spoke up as she grabbed the mike, "Twas fun this contest..but a duel?.no..i'd rather play games at the moment..so good day to you all." with that said she handed Sunny back the mike and walked off.

"...Ok...Since Lumina forfeited..our winner, and Miss duel Academy, is Kiki!" Sunny called as she held Kiki's arm up.

"Well...that was anticlimactic." mostly everyone said in unison.

"This was a waste of my time. I'm going back to sleep." Kenji scoffed as he began to leave.

"Now that we have our winner...she will now date whoever voted last!" Sunny declared, making Kiki do a double take.

"Wh..what?!"

"I wonder who that sucker and/or lucky SOB is?"

"And the person who voted last…" Sunny began as she took her Applicator out."..OH look at that. It is Raito Volnutt!"

"E..eh?!" Raito and Kiki gawked, both blushing heavily

"So Raito is the lucky SOB." Ryusei said as he patted Raito on the back, good luck on your date tonight, man."

"..."

"Raito?" Ryusei blinked, tapping Raito a bit before he tipped over, "..I think he's broken."

* * *

"So why didn't you want to duel?" Victor asked Lumina.

"Because the way humans duel is boring compare to how its done back home," Lumina informed.

"I see." he nodded his head. "Well...I suppose to ones such as you, humans will always just be pests now won't they?"

"What? no back home we use deck masters." Lumina informed, "Besides, I love humans. Sister is the one angry with you all for misusing her light."

"How does one misuse light? Your sister isn't very bright."

"The Society of Light. Look them up." Lumina informed as she played a zombie game...which she somehow trapped Foxy in with Bonnie and Chica.

"_I said I be sorry!"_ Foxy whimpered, shooting at Bonnie and Chica, _"Princess, please let me out of here! I don't want to be around these two!"_

"Don't need to." Victor said. "But still, I don't like beings who look down on us. You're different so don't take offense."

"My sister isn't as well; she just lost hope," Lumina informed with a sigh, "I'm more neutral. My darkness is for good and evil. It can't be abused and it can't corrupt you unless you wish for it. Those who get my sister's light reveal everything about themselves and sometimes that's too much for the people who got the light and thus they turned into monsters due to being unable to handle the true them." Lumina added before yelping, "Run, Foxy, Bonnie got the chainsaw!"

"_I see the FUCKING BUNNY GOT THE FUCKING CHAINSAW!"_ Lumina and Victor stared at Foxy in surprise, _"I be sorry. I'm just a mixture of emotions right now."_

"_Friend~" _Bonnie giggled.

"_FUCK OFF, YOU BUGS BUNNY REJECT!"_ Foxy snapped as he shot the rabbit down, ripped its face off, and used the chainsaw to cut off one of its arms before slicing off both of Chica's limbs.

"Well...I suppose I'll call it a day today." Victor said as he began to walk away. "I still don't like this sister of yours regardless of her reasoning. So I won't let her get away with what she wants. Neither will AJ."

"You act like she's kidnapping your friends. Never said that." Lumina informed, "She wants their help and they have to give it or something terrible is going to happen." she said, getting Victor's attention.

"That's what I mean." Victor spoke as he stopped, "You don't care for the emotions of others."

"If you want to blame or hate anyone blame your spirit monsters. They knew the truth about Hikari and the others since you met Diane." she informed, making Victor's eyes widen as his spirits instantly went quiet.

"So what if they did...that changes nothing now. I can be angry but it change nothing." he explained.

At that, Lumina put the controller down and looked at Victor.

"Tell me, do thou love the world you live in?" Lumina asked frowning at Victor.

"No I don't." he answer honestly. "This world is full of awful people. People who use others."

"Well that's your problem, cause if Hikari and the others don't help, you can say good bye to this world and anyone you do care for in a few months."

"You didn't let me finish." Victor spoke.

"Quiet. Your emotions right now are all I need to read you. You need to listen to me here and now." Lumina frowned as Victor couldn't help but back down, her eyes resembling the eyes his parents gave him when scolding him.

"..." Victor said nothing as he let her speak.

"Now listen carefully." Lumina began as she pulled him close and put her head against his as energy poured into him, showing him a flash of images. When it was over Victor backed away in horror of what he had seen.

"Soka…" he said as he let what he saw sink in.

"I won't take them away and I won't let her keep them but as you saw they are needed especially Diane."

"I saw…" he said. "I understand that they are needed, I understand what's wrong with all this. Because for some reason some part of me just understands it all. Like everything else." he spoke.

"Yes so trust me if that thing wasn't doing what it was doing I would allow them peace but they have to go back like it or not if they can come back or rather if they chose to return they can you just need to know the stakes are high here."

"I understand the stakes." he nodded. "But if I may." he said. "If this their mission, their goal, then it be pointless to force these emotions on them. As they are they won't be able to accept it."

"I'm not, they're the ones recovering their memories. Hikari has already accepted her fate as you've seen with her new attitude."

"Hikari is Hikari." he explained. "I still understand the stakes but different people have trouble with these things. you can't expect them to just accept it that easily."

"Again you think i'm forcing them? I'm not. This all started the moment Shurei and AJ stepped on this island now that they met, they set destiny in motion. I can't stop where their lives lead to, I just want to guide down, stop assuming i am anything like a monster even my sister doesn't truly want to force Hikari but we're running out of time i am tired of explaining if you wish to be selfish and stubborn then please go and try and protect them, but sooner or later it comes down to it being their choice and not even you can stop that...besides the biggest problem is Warai/Diane."

"You say you know all about me. you still don't know anything about me. But I understand your point."

"I never said i knew all about you i knew what Shurei told me if i want to know about you i can simple do this." Lumina said as she stepped inside Victor body for 15 seconds then steped out, "I didn't look into your memories cause that be rude i am a princess and i like humans i know the truth as to what you are but to me you're a human being a kind one maybe that's your weakness but weakness is strength as well." she said, "I also thank you you reached out to Diane and kept reaching out i think that makes her happy."

"I guess I could never let her be sad really." he explained feeling a little weird after that. "I know it's selfish of me to not want my friends taken away...but with the things I've been through...I could never stand to know my friend were being hurt and I did nothing to help them."

"well you can only help by supporting them if they make their right choice in truth free will is the most powerful thing you can have," Lumina informed, "But sometimes choices are taken sometimes you make mistakes in the end you must follow your heart now excuse me i am leaving to take a swim." with that she vanished, leaving Foxy trapped in the game with Bonnie and Chica.

"_HELP ME!"_ Foxy screamed/pleaded.

"...mou.." Victor sighed as he sat against the wall, grabbing the controller, "Raito's not gonna be happy when he finds out…"

* * *

Speaking of whom…

"...Raito.." Kiki started, making Raito look at her as the two sat on the beach, the moon shining down on them. "If I had to go away somewhere and couldn't be back for a long time...would you wait for me?"

"..."

"W..well...would you?" Kiki asked once more, blushing as she messed with a strand of her hair.

"Well hypothetically...Hai. I would."

"...Arigato." Kiki smiled as she held his hand.

"Of course." he smiled back. "I guess that was just a surprising question, but lets try and focus on now I guess. Who knows whens the next time we won't be disturbed by some evil force, a theoretical god that's actually the parent of someone we know, or some other random thing."

"H...hai…"

"...Kiki…" Raito spoke up once more, "If you were captured..if anything were to happen to you…" he paused as he gripped her hand, "I wouldn't stop until I saved you...not until I can see that smile of yours again."

Kiki couldn't help but blush at that, her heart starting to skip a beat every few seconds.

"..Kiki-chan..if something were to happen to me..what would you do?" he asked out of curiosity.

"I...wouldn't be the girl you were friends with anymore." she answered as her eyes turned red and for a brief second Raito saw a bloodlust he only seen once with Diane when she revealed her true nature.

'_Wh..what was that?' _Raito thought in surprise before shaking his head, _'N..nevermind.' _"I..I see…"

"..L..let's just stop asking question..a..and.." she paused as she laid her head on his shoulder, surprising him a bit, "L..let's just enjoy the moonlight.."

"..H..hai…" Raito nodded as the two looked up at the moon.

* * *

_O.N: well this was a nice and normal ending._

_SZ: Indeed._

_O.N: Favorite parts?_

_SZ: Hmm...I liked the song AJ sang for one._

_GT: Agreed._

_O.N: well i had no favorite parts._

_GT: Why not, ON?_

_SZ: I see..so..should we do a preview, or no since..well, this gonna be technically a double update_

_O.N: since that's the case no preview straight into the next….oh my god Rurouni Kenshin trilogy movie marathon c'mon Z0 let's blow this joint!_

_Z0: *cuts down door* I Heard Rurouni Kenshin. I'm in._

_O.N:*Me and Z0 get into a car and drive off through a couple of walls* We're not paying for those! _

_GT: …*holds up ON and Z0's credit cards and dials* Hello? Super expensive walls? ...Yes, it's me. ...Yes, on the same billing. ...Yep. On ON and Z0's tab Okay. Thanks. *hangs up*_

_O.N:*offacreen* jokes on you GT those are canceled._

_GT: Which is why I had them renewed in your sleep._

_O.N: No you couldn't renew them*GT looks at the dates* their expired anyway me and Z0 are out now piss off and don't ever steal or we're calling our lawyer on you!_

_SZ: ..._

_Spider-Man: umm guys it time for the next chapter. as in now!_

_SZ:..uh..no need for disclaimer since you know we don't own any of this aside from our OCs and the OC decks that appear in this story_

_GT: Aye. …*steals ON's wallet while he isn't looking* Got his new cards. *runs off, giggling*_

_SZ:...uh..next chapter begin!*pulls screen down*_


	26. Data VS Robo: Clash of the Mega Men

"_I told you to wake up,"_ Roll fumed at Raito as he sprinted down the dirt path, _"I even pulled a gong out, but you still didn't wake up!"_

"Gomen! I was having trouble sleeping!" Raito panted as he ran, unaware someone was about to walk onto the path, "The da-"

*BAM!*

"Ahh! ite.." Raito groaned, rubbing his head as he sat up.

"Ite…" a soft voice groaned.

Saito blinked and looked at what or, rather, _whom_ he had run into. It was a young girl, around his age. She had a nice figure to her, not overly developed yet not underdeveloped, with bright red hair going down to her hips. She wore the Slifer Red female's uniform and had a pair of goggles on her head, moved up onto her forehead to show one eye was closed while the other was opened to reveal her blue eyes.

"..G..gomen," Raito apologized as he held his hand out to her, "I didn't see you there."

"Oh, it's fine. It was my fault, though. Wasn't really paying attention to what was in front of me," the girl apologized, a hint of a British accent in her voice.

"I see," Raito noted as he helped her up, "...I don't think i've seen you here before. Did you just arrive from the mainland?"

"No. I transferred from North Academy. The people there were quite rough and always kept trying to burn or throw away my deck just because I did not give it to them for the initiation," the girl informed.

'_What kind of Academy does that?'_ Raito sweatdropped, "..Uh..ahem. I'm Raito Volnutt, by the way."

"Oh. My apologies for not saying this earlier. My name is Sophia Aristotle Light, but you can call me Sophie if you wish," the girl replied.

"Right," Raito nodded before a ring went off, "...Gomen," he then took his Duel Applicator out and answered it, "Hello?"

_=THE HECK ARE YOU, RAITO?! YOU'RE ALMOST LATE FOR CLASS!= _Sora's voice barked loudly, causing Raito's ears to ring.

"Itetetetetete," Raito winced as he rubbed his ear, "Gomen Sora, I..kidna overslept..and ran into someone by accident."

_=...ugh. Fine..just hurry up. Kiki's starting to worry= _Sora stated.

"Hai," Raito nodded as he turned his Applicator off.

"Oh my goodness! I apologize," Sophie apologized, "I appear to have made you late."

"It's ok..though I may receive a lecture from Hikari if I'm late," Raito chucked sheepishly as he took off once more, "Ja ne, Sophia-san!"

* * *

"There you are," Sora whispered to Raito as he took his seat next to her and Kiki, "Where the heck were you?"

"I just told you over the phone. I overslept and accidently bumped into someone," Raito explained.

"...You're lucky Hikari didn't notice you were almost late," Sora sighed a bit.

"Ahem," a voice cleared their throat, causing the class to look forward and see the teacher, "Good morning, class. Today, we have something special. A new student shall be joining us today." He then turned towards the doorway, "Mind coming in, Miss. Light?"

Raito's eyes widened as he saw Sophie enter. Once the teacher directed her to the middle of the front of the class. She faced the class and gave a formal curtsy.

"A pleasure to meet you all. My name is Sophia Aristotle Light. I do hope we may all get along," Sophia greeted.

"Such a polite young lady," the teacher smiled, "You may take your seat, Miss. Light. It's right there beside Kiki. Kiki, please stand up."

"Thank you, sir," Sophia nodded before making her way up to where Kiki was, "A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Kiki."

"S-Same here, Sophia-san. I..I hope we get along," Kiki nodded as she moved to let Sophia sit down before sitting back down, blushing a bit at how close she was to Raito, who in turn blushed as well with Sophia noticing this.

* * *

"I must say, this is quite enjoyable," Sophie noted as she moved her Pawn into place, "Checkmate, Ms. Mahou."

"Gh!"

"Sh..she beat Hikari...at _chess_?!" Sora gawked.

"You seem surprised?" Sophie noted, looking at Sora, "Does she not lose every so often?"

"No. She's one of the smartest girls here at duel academy," Sora stated before grumbling, "I can never understand what she says most of the time…"

"I see…" Sophie noted, "My apologies if I offended you with winning this, Ms. Mahou."

"..N..no problem…" Hikari nodded, "...Another round, Sophia?"

* * *

"Checkmate."

"Gh!"

"Again?!" Sora gawked, "Th..that's 5 losses in a row!"

"You almost had me at the end with that sacrificial strategy," Sophie noted, "I almost fell into your ploy, Ms. Mahou. A splendid game, though, very splendid."

"..O..of course," Hikari chuckled lightly, her hair starting to become frazzled.

"Oh crap..she's about to lose it," Sora paled, Kiki shaking as she hid behind the tomboy.

"A...again!" Hikari demanded, her voice nearly cracking.

"Uh...Oh! Hikari!" Sora shouted, "You forgot a book back at the dorm!"

Hikari's eye twitched at that as she ran off in a blur, leaving a confused Sophia.

"...Was that Hikari having another of her episodes again?" Victor asked as he walked up to the group, having seen the blur go by.

"Eeyup," Sora replied with a sigh.

"Man, I miss all the fun when I have to go to class…" Victor complained childishly, "Sa who made her freak? How'd it go?" he asked his friends.

"...Wanna play some Chess?" Sora offered.

"Chess? Never really played so good chance I'll lose super fast." Victor said. "I could do with something to waste time."

* * *

"How do you tie in Chess?!" Sora shouted, seeing both only had their kings left.

"Oh, that was fun." Victor chuckled, "I should play Hikari next time... Maybe she'll beat me."

"What a fun game. It was a pleasure to play with you," Sophie smiled at Victor.

"Same to you." Victor smiled happily as he checked his Duel Applicator, "We still got some time 'till dinner. Want to play again?"

"Hmm..why s-"

"Hmm?" Sora blinked when her Applicator went off before she checked it, "...Huh...looks like Raito has a Duel in ten minutes..against Sophie?"

"Oh dear. I forgot about that," Sophie gasped as she stood up, "My apologies, but I need to prepare for my duel."

"It's cool, we can play another time." Victor smiled. "Ah Sora, you want to play a match?" he asked.

"..." Sora blinked before she took off a rainbow colored blur.

* * *

"Heh..about time ya showed up," Raito grinned playfully as Sophia approached the arena.

Raito then noticed her attire. She was wearing a Victorian-era red and white-themed dress mixed with that of a combat uniform. Her Duel Disk was regal in design as well.

"I do apologize for not changing into my dueling attire quicker," Sophie apologized, giving a small curtsy, "Shall we Duel?"

"Hai," Raito nodded as he activated his duel disk, "The normal 4000 LP sound good?"

"I do apologize if this is rude, but I would rather use the 8000 Life Point standard," Sophie replied.

"Ahh. Okay then," Raito nodded.

**Raito: 8000**

**Sophia: 8000**

"Ladies first, Sophia-san," Raito offered.

"I thank you, Sir Volnutt," Sophie nodded before drawing and examining her hand, "I summon Mega Man in Attack Mode."

"You summoned who now?" Raito asked, his eyes widening.

A beam of light shot down from the sky. The light formed into a figure the size of a twelve-year-old boy. He wore a sky-blue bodysuit with blue armor of his lower arms, lower legs, feet, hands, and a blue helmet. The boy opened his eyes, revealing emerald-colored eyes, before the two bars on the front of the helmet lit up.

**Mega Man: EARTH/3/1000/1000/Machine Card Lore: The First Hero. Created by Dr. Light as 'Rock Light,' he was rebuilt into a super-fighting robot in order to combat Dr. Wily. Artwork: Mega Man preparing to fight in his home town.**

"_Eh?! A...Another me?!" _Raito's Megaman gawked.

"A pleasure to have you out again, Sir Mega Man," Sophie greeted, earning a sheepish smile from the young boy, "I do hope you are ready for the battle ahead. I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"...My turn then," Raito spoke as he drew his next card, a bit taken back from seeing another Megaman, "...I..I summon Net Savior Gutsman in Attack mode."

"_Guts!" _Gutsman roared as he erupted from the ground. He then blinked when he saw Sophia's Megaman, _"..Megaman got shorter, Guts."_

"_Hey! I've never met you in my life! How do you know if I got shorter?!"_ Mega Man demanded.

"_...Where's your Navi Mark, guts?" _Gutsman asked.

"_A...Navi Mark?"_ Mega Man tilted his head, _"I have no clue what that is."_

"_...Gutsman confused, guts,"_ Gutsman groaned as he held his head, his eyes replaced with swirls.

"Don't strain yourself, Gutsman," Raito advised, "WE have a duel to win..speaking of. gutsman, attack her..er..her Megaman!"

"_Oh! Right, Guts!" _Gutsman nodded as he charged at Sophia's Megaman, _"Guts Punch!"_

"Trap Card, Open: Leaf Shield!" Sophie called.

Mega Man's blue coloring turned into shades of green. He swung his arm and a shield of four large leaves appeared around him, blocking Gutsman's punch with ease, even knocking Gutsman back comically onto his back. His armor changed back and the leaves vanished.

**Leaf Shield: COUNTER/Effect: This card can only be activated when 'Mega Man' or 'Mega Man Booster' is on the field. Negate one attack in the Battle Phase. Then, reset this card on the field.**

"My apologies, Sir Gutsman, but I'd rather you not hurt Sir Mega Man," Sophie apologized.

"_Grr...Stupid leaves, guts," _Gutsman grumbled as he sat up.

"...I set two cards facedown. Turn end," Raito stated, "Your move, Sophia-san."

"I thank you, Sir Volnutt," Sophie nodded as she drew, "I call upon Roll."

"_Roll?!"_ Megaman exclaimed.

A red beam of light shot down from the sky and formed into another child-like figure. The girl was around twelve, much like Mega Man was, with long, blond hair with a hairband with green bow in it. She wore a red dress with a white upper part and white long sleeves, black buttons on the white where it was close to the red. On her feet and lower legs were red, metal boots. She giggled with a small smile.

**Roll Light: LIGHT/1/500-1000/500-1000/Machine/Effect Card Lore: This card can be the only one targeted in battle as long as there is one other monster on your side of the Field. If 'Mega Man' is on the Field: This card gains 500 ATK and DEF. If Rush is on the Field: this card cannot be destroyed by battle. Artwork: Roll cleaning the Light household with a smile on her face.**

"..."

"_...That's not Roll, guts-guts,"_ Gutsman noted.

"_What?!"_ the girl exclaimed before glaring at Gutsman, _"Why you…!"_

"Oh dear. My apologies if you've mistaken her for someone else," Sophie apologized, "This is **Roll Light**, Mega Man's sister. When they're on the field, she gains 500 attack and defense. Now I equip her with her broom."

"...A broom?" Raito asked as a broom was caught by Roll.

**Roll's Broom: EQUIP/Effect: This card can only be equipped to 'Roll Light.' During your Battle Phase: When Roll attacks a Dragon-Type, Warrior-Type, or Machine-Type Monster, the monster that Roll targets is automatically destroyed. When the equipped monster would be destroyed, destroy this card. Image: Roll beating up a Five Dragon God with her broom, the dragon fleeing in fear.**

"_...Broom small, Guts."_

"Roll, please attack," Sophie ordered.

"What?" Raito blinked twice.

"_Heh..Broom too small to hurt Gutsman, gu-"_

"_HIYAH!"_ Roll shouted as she slammed Gutsman in the face with the broom before using it to sweep Gutsman off his legs, onto his back, and then sent flying into a wall-the last attack breaking her broom, _"SOIYA!"_

**Sophie: 8000-7100**

"_You owe me a new broom,"_ Roll coldly informed the battered Gutsman, now back to being a Duel Spirit in a leg cast and a sling for both his arms.

"_Yes, guts-guts. Sorry, guts-guts,"_ Gutsman quickly apologized.

"...What the heck did I just watch?" Sora asked in the stands.

"If you are curious, Roll's broom allowed her to not be destroyed in battle while also destroying any opponent who is a machine, warrior, or dragon," Sophie informed Raito.

"I...see…" Raito noted, sweatdropping a bit after seeing what happened with Gutsman.

"I end my turn with a facedown," Sophie informed.

"R..right..my turn," Raito informed as he drew his next card, "...I'm a bit afraid what'll happen if I do this, but I play Cold Wave to freeze your facedowns, and summon Net Savior Roll in Attack mode!"

"_Oh my goodness!"_ Roll Light awed, _"Oh, those colors so go with your eye color."_

"_You have to tell me where you got that dress of yours and how you beat up Gutsman with just a broom of all things,"_ Roll giggled.

"_...I'm scared,"_ Mega Man admitted as he hid behind Sophie.

"_Me too, guts," _Gutsman gulped as he hid behind Raito, failing a bit due to his size.

"...Is this seriously happening?" Sora sweatdropped, seeing the two Rolls more interested in chatting than fighting.

"I...I'm not s-sure," Kiki answered, unsure how to reply.

"Ahem. My apologies for interrupting, but we are in a duel," Sophie informed.

"_...I hate it when she's right,"_ Roll Light slumped before straightening up, _"Oh well. Maybe we can chat later."_

"_Hai, hai. I still want to know how to do that with a broom,"_ Roll giggled.

"...Uh, I activate Roll's special effect! When she's summoned, I gain 200 life points for each card in my and your hand!" Raito declared as a few hearts appeared over him, "I have three, and you have three. So that's 1200."

"Oh my. What an interesting effect," Sophie admitted.

"Arigatou," Raito nodded as the hearts went into him.

**Raito: 8000-9200**

"I apologize for this, but Roll, attack...er..Roll!"

"Oh dear. Quick question, Sir Volnutt, before she attacks. How many cards did I have facedown at the end of my turn?"

"Um...Three?"

"Yes. How many do I have now?"

"Uh...One...Two? Where'd th…" Raito began before a powerful roar made Roll hide behind him, shivering, "...You activated Threatening Roar during my Standby Phase, didn't you?"

"Indeed," Sophie smiled gently.

"...Clever girl," Raito chuckled a bit, "I end my turn."

"Thank you," Sophie smiled as she drew, "Oh. It has been a while since I last had you out. Come out, Rush."

An excited bark went off before a dog raced down the stairs and onto the field, panting happily. It had big, blue eyes, a soft-brown muzzle, and was covered in red armor.

**Rush: EARTH/2/200/1000/Machine/Union Card Lore: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to 'Mega Man' as an Equip Spell Card OR unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this Card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this card's effect, increased the equipped monster's ATK and DEF by 1000. Other Card Lore: Mega Man's faithful, comical companion. Able to transform into various forms including a hoverboard, a drilling machine, and a spring to let Mega Man jump into the air. Artwork: Rush charging at the right bottom of the card, the background showing his hoverboard mode.**

"K...Kawaii," Kiki awed from the stands.

Roll Light giggled as she pet the dog while Sophie spoke, "Rush is Mega Man's faithful friend. As such, he can equip to him to give him an additional 1000 attack and defense."

"Say what now?" Raito blinked.

"However, due to Cold Wave, he cannot equip to Mega Man...as normal," Sophie informed.

"Ah, I see...Normal?" Raito blinked.

Rush glowed before splitting apart and fusing to Mega Man, turning his baby blue bodysuit into a soft magenta and his blue red. On his back, a pair of thrusters emerged, letting him start hovering in the air.

**Mega Man Booster: LIGHT/5/2200/2000/Machine/Effect: [Mega Man + Rush] This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by removing from play the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization".) This card is treated as 'Mega Man' while Roll Light is on the field. This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. When this monster is Destroyed: Special Summon the material monsters that were removed from play. Image: Mega Man in his armor made from Rush, charging from the left towards the front.**

"Please, allow me to introduce Mega Man Booster," Sophie introduced, "And now, please attack Lady Roll."

"_Okay!"_ Mega Man nodded before turning his right arm into a blaster, _"Fire!"_

A red beam shot out and slammed into Roll, shattering her.

"Roll!"

**Raito: 9200-8600**

"Roll, if you would," Sophie offered.

Roll Light nodded before walking over to Raito. She motioned for him to lean down and he did. She held up a closed fist before flicking Raito in the forehead, making him yelp and hold where she flicked him as she walked back, giggling.

**Raito: 8600 - 7600**

"R-Raito-kun!" Kiki gasped, rushing down from the stands to see if he was alright, "D-Daijoubu?"

"H..hai. Just a scratch is all," Raito chuckled a bit, rubbing the spot he was flicked on as he stood up.

"_Be glad she didn't have her broom, guts-guts,"_ Gutsman groaned.

"I end my turn," Sophie informed, her facedowns being freed of the ice.

"Hai...My turn. Draw," Raito stated as he drew his next card, "..I summon Net Savior Torchman in Attack mode!"

With that, Torchman appeared via a pillar of flames. Roll ran behind her brother to avoid the flames that licked at their side of the field.

"Gomen about that," Raito quickly apologized, "When Torchman appears, he tends to go a bit overboard with the flames."

"It is quite all right. Sir Torchman must be excited for a duel," Sophie assured.

"Well, I haven't brought him out in a while, so yeah...I guess you can say that," Raito nodded, "Anyways..moving on.I equip Torchman with Charge Shot, giving him an extra 700 ATK points!"

**Torchman: 1500-2200**

"Next, I equip him with Flame Sword!" Raito added as one of Torchman's arms shifted into a blade made of flames, "normally this card gives monsters 500 ATK. But since i'm equipping it to a FIRE attribute monster, torchman's ATK goes up another 700."

**Torchman: 2200-2900**

"Now Torchman, attack Megaman!"

Torchman reeled his bladed arm back before he sent a large cutting wave made of flames at Sophie's Mega Man.

"Trap Card, Open: Leaf Shield," Sophie stated as Torchman's flames were dispersed by four large leaves spinning like a fan.

"What the…?! I thought that you used that already," Raito blinked.

"It resets itself on the field after each use," Sophie informed as the leaves faded away.

"Ahh...So it's almost like Scrap Iron Scarecrow," Raito figured.

"Indeed. Most forget about that card, though," Sophie noted, "It's been quite a while since I last seen a duelist use it against me."

"Same here. Shame really. It's a good card too," Raito added with a slight smile, "I end my turn. Your move, Sophie-san."

"Thank you," Sophie nodded as she drew, "I activate Upgrading the Broom. This let's me add an upgraded version of Roll's broom to me hand."

**Upgrading the Broom: NORMAL/Effect: This card can only be activated when 'Roll's Broom' is in the Graveyard. Equip 'Roll's Upgraded Broom' to 'Roll Light' from your Hand or Deck. Image: Roll holding her broken broom, tears in her eyes.**

"_Oh no,"_ Gutsman squeaked.

"I now equip her with the upgraded broom," Sophie continued.

**Roll's Upgraded Broom: EQUIP/Effect: This card can only be equipped to 'Roll Light' when 'Roll's Broom' is in the graveyard. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 1500. During the Battle Phase: When 'Roll Light' attacks a Dragon-Type, Warrior-Type, Machine-Type, or Pyro-Type, the target monster is automatically destroyed before the Damage Step (You do not take Battle Damage when this monster battles or does battle). Image: Roll knocking over The Winged Dragon of Ra with a high-tech broom, Obelisk and Slifer slowly backing away from her, their hands/claws held up to the sides of their faces while fear was evident in their eyes.**

**Roll: 1000-2500**

"Now she will attack," Sophie informed.

"Hold it. I activate my trap, Anti-Sword! Since you activated an equip spell, it negates and destroys it. Plus, you take 500 points of damage," Raito informed.

"Trap Card, Open: Wily's Broken Trap," Sophie informed, "This card negates and destroys any Trap Card activated."

"Darn..very well, I activate my second facedown, Life Aura! I can either negate the attack, or equip it to Torchman, so I'll go with the former."

Roll yelped as her broom bounced off the sudden yellow aura that came off Torchman for a brief instant. She ran over to her side of the field with a small pout.

"Impressive," Sophie noted, "I shall then end my turn with a facedown."

"Hai. My turn then," Raito nodded as he drew his next card,"I activate Card of Sanctity, allowing us to draw until we both have 6 cards in our hands."

"Man..those two are really going at it," Sora noted from the stands, "Wish Victor and the others were here to see this."

"What do you mean?" Victor asked as he appeared from the ground lifting Sora on his shoulders as he did. "Was here the whole time."

"Eh?! H..how long were you…" Sora paused, "..Nevermind. You've seen Ryusei, Shurei, Aj, or Hikari?"

"Ryusei's working, Shurei is watching him work, AJ is busy, and Hikari is still freaking out over nothing. Heck, she even tore the dorm apart looking for a book that doesn't even exist."

"...Uh...that last one might be partially my fault,"Sora chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"It's fine. Kenji knocked her out when she started going to far." Victor said.

"...I see…" Sora sweatdropped before turning back to the duel.

"Ok, I summon Net Savior Toadman in attack mode!"

**Net Savior Toadman: WATER/3/1200/600/Fish/Effect: Once per turn, place a Frog-Note Counter on one of your opponent's Monsters. Any monster with Frog-Note Counters are switched to Defense mode and cannot switch back until they're destroyed.**

"_...Kero?" _Toadman tilted his head, confused to see another Megaman and Roll.

"_Okay, I'm starting to see something here,"_ Mega Man muttered to himself.

"I activate Toadman's effect. Once per turn, he can place a Frog-note Counter on one of my opponent's monsters."

"Oh? He sings a tune?" Sophie asked in interest.

"You could say that," Raito replied as Toadman let out a croak like noise, releasing a electric green and yellow note that hit Mega Man Booster, causing him to drop from the sky, "Monster's with Frog-note counters are switched to defense mode and can't be switched until they're destroyed."

"Oh dear. Are you okay, Sir Mega Man?"

"_Remind me to not let him sing at Karaoke Nights…"_ Mega Man groaned, _"I'd like to _not_ hear a duet with him and Toad Man."_

"_Kero kero!" _Toadman fumed, offended by that.

"Oh dear. Sir Mega Man, it is rude to insult the opposition," Sophie frowned.

"_...Sorry."_

"_Kero kero...Kerororo, kero," _Toadman stated.

"_...What?"_ Mega Man Booster asked.

"I do apologize, but I do not understand what you said, Sir Toadman," Sophie apologized.

"He said 'It's okay. Just don't make fun of my signing again,'" Kiki translated, makin Sophie and Raito look at her, "...I...took care of some frogs and toads before coming to Duel Academy."

"...I see...ahem. Moving on," Raito cleared his throat, "I discard a card from my hand to special summon Net Savior Shadowman!"

A shadowed blur came out from the shadows before landing next to Toadman, revealing the blur to be a Ninja-like warrior in purple garb.

**Net Savior Shadowman: DARK/5/2200/1500/Warrior/Effect: By discarding 1 card from your hand, you can Special Summon this monster. When this card is summoned to the field, draw one 'Anti-Damage' or 'Muramasa' from your deck and add it to your hand. Image: Shadowman standing before the moon, his arms crossed.**

"Oh my. Quite the entrance, Sir Shadowman," Sophie politely applauded with Roll.

"_Thank you, miss," _Shadowman slightly nodded.

"_Oh, and he's quite polite as well,"_ Roll noted, _"Glad to see some cards in Raito's deck are more polite than others...especially compared to that large one with that couldn't stand up to my broom."_

"_Guts…" _Gutsman whimpered a bit as he backed away, scared of getting hit with that broom again.

"Oh, come now, Roll," Sophie smiled gently, "I am sure he can prove to be quite a gentleman if given the chance to prove so."

"Yeah. Gutsman..isn't bright sometimes, but he can be pretty reliable," Raito added, "A..anyways..back to the duel. Since I summoned Shadowman, I can add one of two cards from my deck, "he paused as he took a card from his deck, "And add it to my hand. Battle start. I apologize for this Sophie-san, but Torchman, attack Roll Light!"

Torchman swung his sword at Roll, only for it to be parried with her broom. She then got out of the parry and slammed the broom between the legs. Torchman let out a loud squeak before collapsing to the side, shattering.

"...Again?" Raito asked, groaning.

"It automatically destroys the monster before the Damage Step if it matches one of the types the card lists," Sophie informed.

"So no Battle Damage…" Raito slumped, "Dang...I end my turn by setting a card facedown."

"Then I shall begin and use Mystical Space Typhoon on the card you just set," Sophie informed before a mystical typhoon made of the night sky shot at Raito's facedown.

"Darn…" Raito groaned, _'There goes Anti-Damage.'_

"Now I play Double Summon," Sophie continued, "Bass Forte, Treble, come."

"_B-Bass?!"_ Megaman shouted.

A pair of purple beams shot down from the sky and hit to the right of Roll, forming two figures. The first was an angular, purple and white, mechanical wolf. The other was a young man around fifteen in black and orange armor and a grey bodysuit. His hands and feet were covered in white while his torso sported a blue, upside-down gem. His eyes were red while purple lines were on his face.

**Bass Forte: DARK/4/1800/1200/Machine Card Lore: A Robot Master built by Dr. Wily to defeat Mega Man. Powered by Bassinium/Fortinium, he enjoyed complimenting humans on their potential because of them being the creators of robots while also makes fun of them. Artwork: Bass grinning with dark intent as he prepares to battle.**

**Treble: DARK/2/1000/200/Machine/Union Card Lore: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to 'Bass Forte' as an Equip Spell Card OR unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this Card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this card's effect, increased the equipped monster's ATK and DEF by 1000. Other Card Lore: Bass's partner and based off designs of Rush. Treble can perform the various abilities Rush can including the armor state for their partners. Artwork: Treble charging to the bottom left of his card, the background showing his own hoverboard mode.**

"_...Heh,"_ the boy smirked, _"This is interesting."_

"O..omae wa…" Kiki whispered, her eyes widened in shock.

"Th...there's ANOTHER Bass?!" Sora freaked.

"_...The heck is that shrimp talking about?"_ Bass Forte frowned.

"SHRIMP?!" Sora shouted.

"_Bass, please don't insult the audience…"_ Roll sighed.

"_...Tch. Fine,"_ Bass Forte frowned.

'_He listened to her?!'_ were the thoughts of everyone that hadn't seen the card before thought in disbelief.

"Combine, please," Sophie informed.

"_Heh. Aw yeah. Time to go to work! Treble!"_ Bass Forte declared.

Treble narrowed his eyes before tilting his head back to let out a howl. The wolf began to shine brightly. Beside him, Bass Forte's gem began to shine brightly.

"_Raito..prepare yourself," _Shadowman warned, narrowing his eyes at Bass and Treble, _"I sense something powerful coming from those two."_

"Hai," Raito nodded as Bass and Treble took to the air.

In a flash of light, the two combined. Hovering a few feet above the ground was Bass Forte, but drastically altered. The orange on him had turned a rich purple, his helmet's fins turning into three spikes on each side of the helmet while a star-shaped gem was embedded on the forehead of the helmet. Black wings with three, metal, purple 'feathers' were attached to his back while the guards on his shoulders had grown. Spikes had begun to emerge from the armor on his lower arms and lower legs, adding to the intimidation factor of this form.

**Bass Treble: DARK/5/2800/2000/Machine/Effect: [Bass Forte + Treble] This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by removing from play the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization".) This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. When this monster is Destroyed: Special Summon the material monsters that were removed from play. Image: Bass combined with Treble, charging from the right towards the front.**

Megaman's jaw dropped in shock as he stared at the Machine on the field. For a split second, he thought he saw his Bass overshadowing this one, but shook it off.

"_Kero~" _Toadman whimpered, the toad like Net Navi shaking like a leaf from the dark aura Bass Treble gave off...before giving a frightened squeak as Bass Treble cracked his knuckles and then both sides of his neck.

"_Okay...So who's first?"_ Bass Treble asked.

"Roll, please attack Shadowman," Sophie ordered.

"_What?!"_ Bass Treble demanded.

Shadowman made two copies of himself as he readied for Roll. What he wasn't ready for, though, was Roll throwing her broom like a javelin, impaling the first copy. She jumped, grabbing the broom, and used it to sweep the second copy to the side before she rammed it right into his face, sending him into Gutsman.

"...I'm not sure if I should be happy or upset with that equip spell you have," Raito noted.

"To each their own," Sophie replied, "Bass Treble, please attack Sir Toadman. My apologies, Sir Toadman."

"_Kero~!"_

"_Finally!"_ Bass Treble laughed before holding his left hand up, causing purple energy to coat it, _"Here it comes!"_ he rocketed right at Toadman and slammed his hand into him, _"EARTH! BREAKER!"_

"_K-Keroooooooooooooooooooo!-!-!-!"_ Toadman freaked as the purple energy went through him before causing him to explode.

**Raito: 7600-6300**

"_Ugh. I got toad gunk on me,"_ Bass Treble complained as he flew back over to Sophie's side of the field, _"But, meh. At least I didn't get paralyzed by bad singing."_

"_Shut up, Bass,"_ Mega Man Booster pouted.

"I shall end my turn now with a facedown," Sophie informed.

"R..right. My move then," Raito nodded as he drew his next card, _'Mou...I hardly put a dent in her...Gotta admit. She's good..really good. Hopefully this next move will help.' _"I play Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two more cards," he stated as he did so, "...Yes. I summon Net Savior Meddy in Attack mode!"

"_Ha! l.._" Meddy began before she spotted Mega Man, _"..."_

"_What?" _Mega Man Booster asked.

"_...Apologies, but you almost looked like my dear Mega."_

"_He's not your Mega!" _Roll barked, appearing next to to Raito to glare at Meddy.

"_This feels strangely intmiidating,"_ Mega Man Booster muttered.

"_Hey! Get your head in the game, you two!"_ Bass Treble barked, shaking a fist at them.

"_Shut up!" _Meddy and Roll barked before glaring back at each other, a faint image of a cat and fox appearing over their heads, the two growling at each other.

'_...Megaman? Mind giving me a hand here?' _Raito mentally asked his ace.

"_No thank you. I don't want to go out there while this is going on,"_ Megaman gulped, hiding behind Raito and away from Roll and Meddy.

"...Ugh...I activate Meddy's special ability," Raito sighed as he took out a coin, "If heads, I gain 300 Life points equal to the number of cards in my hand. If tails, you lose 200 life points for each card in your hand."

"So if I lose, I take 200,"Sophie noted, looking at her lone card, "Fair enough, I suppose."

"Right," Raito nodded as he flipped the coin into the air before catching it with his hand to see it landed on...tails, "Yes...Meddy?"

"_Grr…." _Meddy growled, her and Roll still glaring at each other.

"Meddy!"

"_Grrrr…!"_

"_Let me,"_ Bass Treble offered before slamming an Earth Breaker between the two, knocking them away from each other, _"Yo! Focus, pill girl. The guy you work with just had the coin land on tails. Do your thing already so I can pummel you."_

"_...Fine," _Meddy sighed as she took a red pill out and tossed it at Sophie before it exploded, releasing red smoke.

**Sophie: 7100-6900**

"Hmm...An interesting fragrance," Sophie noted.

"_Hmm?" _Meddy blinked.

"By chance, Lady Meddy, did you add a hint of cherry to this?" Sophie asked, "I know it is supposed to be damaging, but I do enjoy this fragrance."

"_Oh..well, thank you. I..."_

"_WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?!" _Bass Treble barked, _"Seriously, I'm getting really annoyed here!"_

"_Bass…"_ Bass Treble looked at Roll Light, _"I'd like to know if there's a hint of cherry to it."_

"_..."_ Bass Treble sighed, _"Tch. Fine. Whatever. I can wait."_

'_She did it again!'_ everyone thought in shock.

"_...as I was saying before being _rudely _interrupted, yes I did. Even though it's supposed to cause damage, I wouldn't' want to harm the person's throat or nasal cavities from the resulting smoke," _Meddy informed, _"I am a nurse after all, and it is a doctor and nurse's duty to make sure their patient is healthy."_

"Oh, how noble," Sophie beamed.

"_Why thank you," _Meddy smiled.

'_Why did this change from a duel to a talk about scents?'_ Raito sweatdropped.

"A-ano, Raito-kun? Th..the duel?" Kiki reminded.

"...Oh. R...right. A...arigatou, Kiki-chan," Raito nodded, blushing a bit, "I..I end my turn with a facedown."

"I shall draw then," Sophie informed, "I summon Eddie to the field in defense mode."

A strange green monster walked onto the field. For a second, Meddy thought it was a green Mettau, until noticing the top of it resembled a container. It had a happy smile on its round face and bounced a little of its somewhat long legs.

**Eddie: EARTH/3/300/300/Machine/Effect: Card Lore: Once per Turn: You gain 500 Life Points for each Spell/Trap Card on the Field. Other Card Lore: Originally designed to be a mobile suitcase, Eddie was refitted to become Mega Man's Item Transportation Ally. Image: Eddie jumping upwards.**

"I shall now use his effect and gain 500 Life Points for each spell and trap on the field," Sophie informed, "I currently have three while you have…"

"I activate Stone Body!" Raito declared as Meddy turned to stone, "With this, Meddy can't be destroyed this turn.

"I see...So you've decreased the number of facedowns," Sophie noted, "Still, I have three, so my Life Points increase by 1500."

"_Here you go!"_ Eddie called, opening the top of his head to release a green can that Sophie caught, opened, and drank.

**Sophie: 6900 - 8400**

"Quite tricky," Raito noted.

"Thank you," Sophie curtsied, "Now, though she cannot be destroyed, I…"

"I remove Stone Body from the graveyard to prevent damage this turn," Raito informed as he took said card out of the graveyard.

"Oh, quite impressive," Sophie noted, "Very well, I shall end my turn with a facedown."

"And I begin my turn," Raito nodded as he drew, "I activate my second Card of Sanctity, which means we draw until we have 6."

"Again?" Sora raised a brow as she watched the two draw cards, "Why would he do that? Ugh...if only Hikari were here."

'_..Wait..i know what he's doing..' _Kiki thought in realization.

"I activate Meddy's Special ability again," Raito informed as he flipped the coin once more before it landed on tails, "Yosh..now that you have 6 cards, you take 1200 points of damage."

Meddy took out another red pill before tossing it to Sophie until it exploded, covering her and her field in red smoke. It slowly faded away, revealing a Ring of Defense.

"Ring of Defense?!" Raito exclaimed, "Darn it!"

"Da..." Sora began before Kiki frowned at her, "...Darn it!"

"I must say, interesting strategy," Sophie noted, "You had me gather cards into my hand so you could use Lady Meddy's special effect to damage me. Quite an interesting strategy indeed."

"Th..thanks. It would've worked too, but I didn't expect you'd play Ring of Defense."

"No one can expect everything. I just merely try to guess ahead," Sophie replied.

"Hai...moving on. I play the Spell Cost Down. By discarding a card from my hand," he paused as he slid a card into his graveyard, "I can lower the cost rate to summon a high level monster, so now I can Summon Net Savior Napalmman."

"_Napalm Man?"_ Megaman pondered.

**Net Savior Napalmman: FIRE/6/2400/1600/Pyro/Effect: Once per turn, discard one card from your hand to activate one of the following effects. 1: Inflict 600 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points. 2: Destroy one monster on the field who's DEF Points are equal to or less than this card's original ATK Points.**

"_...That ain't no Napalm Man,"_ Bass Treble noted, _"Too skinny in the limbs."_

"_...The heck y'all talking about? ...wait...Y'all jest make fun of my limbs?!" _Napalmman barked.

"_Oh no...I was just pointing out that your limbs are skinnier than _toothpicks_!"_ Bass Treble barked.

"...Okay. I gotta admit that was funny," Sora giggled.

"_...Hey, Raito. Activate mah Special effect so I can get rid of that fish named jerk," _Napalmmman frowned.

"_Fish?! I'm named after the musical bass! Not the fish, you purple gunk on a stick!"_ Bass Treble shook a fist.

"...Uh...I activate Napalmman's special ability! I discard a card to activate one of two effects, and I choose the second. He can destroy a monster whose defense is lower than Napalmman's ATK.."

"_Huh?"_ Bass Treble raised a brow.

"And last I check, Bass' defense is 2000, correct?"

"_...Aw nuts,"_ Bass realized.

"_Heh…" _Napalmman smirked as he aimed his blasters at Bass, _"Bye bye, fishy." _he soon fired a stream of bullets, causing Bass to shield himself before he shattered.

"I do apologize, but you destroyed Bass Forte," Sophie pointed out as the shattered remains glowed and reformed into Bass and Treble in defense mode, "For doing that, they return in defense mode."

"I see..well, I equip Meddy with Gold Fist, increasing her attack by 1000," Raito informed as one of Meddy's gloves turned gold.

**Meddy: 1500-2500**

"_Aw nuts,"_ Bass Forte and Mega Man stated as Treble covered his eyes with his paws.

"_Thank goodness I didn't say what I was thinking."_

"_What were you thinking, Mega Man?" _Bass asked.

"_That this Napalmman guy looks more like an old stick figure I drew. I only really used a line for each limb,"_ Mega Man Booster noted, unaware of the enraged glare Napalmman was giving him.

"_..Meddy, take o' fishface..I got th' brat,' _Napalmman snarled.

"Napalmman, Meddy, attack Megaman and Bass!"

"Leaf Shield activate! Protect...Bass Forte!" Sophie declared, the leaves blocking Meddy's capsules.

"I activate the quick play, Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Leaf Shield!"

"Shame it does not negate the card's effect," Sophie noted.

"_Why him?!"_ Mega Man freaked before he was blasted, revealing Mega Man.

"That is why," Sophie smiled.

"Shoo..wait..what about Eddie? Wasn't he on the field?"

"Yes. Which is why only Mega Man is on the field," Sophie informed.

"Ahh…" Raito nodded, "...I end my turn with a facedown."

"Then I will draw," Sophie drew before smiling, "Ah...They're here."

"They?" Raito asked.

"To begin, I play Double Summon," Sophie informed, "Now I sacrifice both Bass Forte and Mega Man to call upon the next generation!"

"_The next generation?"_ Megaman repeated as Mega Man and Bass vanished in a blue and red beam respectively.

"These monsters, while they do require two offerings, can be summoned if I use 'Mega Man' and 'Bass Forte' respectively," Sophie informed before two powerful beams of light slammed into the ground where Mega Man and Bass Forte had been, kicking up a small cloud of dust that hid the field, "Please come to my aide, Sir X and Sir Zero!"

"_Z...Zero?!" _Napalmman and Meddy gasped in a mix of shock and, what appeared to be, a bit of fear.

The smoke slowly settled, revealing two figures, resembling young adults. The first had his long, flowing blond hair tied into a ponytail, emerging from the back of his pointed red and white helmet with an emerald crystal on the forehead. He wore a black bodysuit with white and red bulky armor. His torso armor sported two green orbs on the front and a white pack in the back, housing a hilt. The other seemed to look like an older Mega Man, but different. His body was covered in a black bodysuit with a pair of white lines going up the middle. His torso armor was bordered in white and mixed between a deep cobalt and a bright sky-blue, a gold collar circling his neck. His shoulder-guards were dee cobalt and curved, going out into the black bodysuit and into deep cobalt and white gauntlets, an amber gem on the parts near the elbows. His lower legs and feet were covered in bulky deep cobalt, gold, white, and amber armor and gems. Finally, his helmet was priamrily a deep cobalt, trimmed in sky-blue. The sides of his helmet were covered in armor resembling black circles while the forehead of the helmet had a ruby gem in it.

**Mega Man X: LIGHT/7/2500/2000/Machine/Effect: This card can be Normal Summoned by offering just 'Mega Man' as tribute. Once per Turn, select an opponent's monster: This card gains the effect of the selected monster until the End Phase. This effect can be activated on either player's turn, but can only be used during the opponent's Battle Phase. Other Card Lore: Built in Dr. Light's final years, he was meant to stay in stasis for just 30 years but spent longer than that until Dr. Cain awoke him. His name is a mathematics term for unlimited potential. Artwork: X with his X-Buster online and aimed at the front of the card.**

**DWN-Infinity Zero: DARK/7/2500/2000/Machine/Effect: This card can be Normal Summoned by offering just 'Bass Forte' as a tribute. Once per Turn, this card can destroy one monster on the opponent's side of the field at the cost of its attack that turn. Other Card Lore: Designed by Dr. Wily as a final way to eliminate Dr. Light and Mega Man. However, he was sealed away because Dr. wily was unable to control him. He was released by Sigma's Maverick Hunter group, unintentionally infecting Sigma with the Maverick Virus due to it emanating from his capsule. Artwork: Zero with his Z-Saber out in a swinging motion towards the front of his card, mirroring X's artwork.**

"Wh-Whoa…" Raito awed.

"_Hmm...It's been a while since you summoned us together,"_ Zero noted, glancing at Sophie.

"_I'm glad to see this could happen again,"_ X smiled gently.

"X...and Zero..." Raito whispered, "I...I never…"

"_Z...zero…" _Meddy whispered, shaking like a leaf, _"Th...that's the same name as the virus that caused so many NetNavis to go berserk…"_

"_Net...Navi?"_ Zero asked, glancing at Meddy, _"Hn...Whoever you are, I don't know what a NetNavi is, but..."_

"_Zero,"_ X put a hand on the red Machine's shoulder.

"X and Zero...they are the final creations of the scientists Dr. Tadeshi Light and Dr. Albert Wily," Sophie informed, "They outlived their creators while in stasis, acting as the hope for their futures."

"_It's good to see you again, X,"_ Roll greeted.

"_It is good to see you as well...big sister."_

"B-Big _sister_?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Whoa," Victor gawked, "Was _not _expecting that."

"_Wait...So he's..." _Raito's Roll paused as she reappeared, _"Your brother?!"_

"_Yep! X is my little brother while Mega Man is my big brother,"_ Roll informed with a smile.

"_But...But th' guy's older than you!"_ Napalmman exclaimed.

"_I was designed to look this age,"_ X informed.

"I give up Zero's attack this turn," Sophie informed.

"_What?"_ Zero asked, looking at her with a raised brow.

'_Why's she giving up his attack?' _Raito and Kiki thought.

"Zero, cut down Lady Meddy," Sophie ordered.

"What?!" Raito exclaimed, "B-But you just said…"

"DWN-Infinity Zero's effect requires I give up his attack this turn...to automatically destroy a monster on my opponent's side of the field!" Sophie declared as Zero grasped the hilt on his back.

"_Gh!" _Meddy tensed as she began to run, fear being the only thing in her mind right now.

"_Maverick located,"_ Zero stated as he pulled the hilt out, exposing...no blade, _"Orders received."_

"...Uh...There's no blade," Sora pointed out.

"...Wait..is it…?" Raito began before a green energy blade came out of the hilt, "OOOOH! I..It's a Lightsaber! SUGEI!"

Zero ignored the comment as he just focused on Meddy. He vanished and reappeared before her. His blade vanished and she put the hilt back.

"_Maverick…"_ Zero stated as Meddy split down the middle before exploding, _"...Terminated."_ he then turned to Raito, _"IT'S NOT A LIGHTSABER, YOU IDIOT!"_

"_Eheheheheh...Zero…"_ X chuckled sheepishly with a sweatdrop.

"..G-gomen.." Raito quickly apologized, "I..it's just...n..nervermind."

"_Heh. So long as you got it,"_ Zero nodded as he walked back to Sophie's side of the field...before noticing Napalmman, _"Daaaang...You lose a fight or something? You've got twigs for limbs."_

"_Why you…!"_ Napalmman growled.

"Sir Zero!"

"_Coming, Soph,"_ Zero waved Napalmman off as he walked over to X.

"_Must you insult others?"_ X asked.

"_I'm not pacifist, X," _Zero snorted.

"Now I use Eddie's effect to heal myself once more," Sophie informed, "As it stands, I have two and you have one."

"Not for long. I activate Threatening Roar!"

**Sophie: 8400-9400**

"Fair enough, I suppose," Sophie noted, "I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"And mine begins," Raito stated as he drew, "I activate Napalmman's effect. I discard once more, and activate the second effect to destroy one of your monsters..and I choose Z-!"

"Are you willing to take the risk that Zero does not have an effect for his destruction?" Sophie advised, "Or, for that matter, X?"

"...crud...fine. I'll destroy Eddie then!"

"_Uh-oh…"_ Eddie gulped as the guns aimed at him.

"_Sorry littl' guy..but it's time t' go," _Napalmman stated as he opened fired, causing Eddie to shatter.

"_Oh no! Eddie!"_ Roll Light called, Treble barking at Napalmman.

"Battle start! Napalmman, attack Treble!"

Naplamman lowered his head before he quickly raised it up, sending an orange-colored, strange looking bomb towards Treble. The wolf snarled as he jumped up at it, biting down hard before it exploded taking the defense mode wolf with it.

"_Treble!"_ Zero called out.

"I can't do anything at this point, so I end my turn."

"_You…!"_ Zero growled as he glared at Napalmman.

"It is my turn," Sophie drew, "...I equip Zero with his Z-Saber."

**Z-Saber V1: This card can only be equipped to 'DWN-Infinity Zero' or 'Mega Man X.' Increase the equipped monster's ATK and DEF by 900. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard while equipped to 'DWN-Infinity Zero' and 'Mega Man X' is on the field: Equip this card to 'Mega Man X.' Send this card from the field to the Graveyard to equip 'Z-Saber V2' from your Deck or Hand to one monster. Image: Zero brandishing his original Z-Saber while cutting through a Maverick.**

**Zero: 2500-3400**

"Th...Thirty-four hundred?!" Sora exclaimed.

"He's tougher than a Blue Eyes White Dragon now!" Victor yelped.

"Next, I play Card of Sanctity to replenish our hands," Sophie continued, "Then, I play Field Spell 20XX and trade it up for X-Era."

For a brief moment, they had ended up in a laboratory before it was replaced with a section of a marvelous, high-tech city.

**20XX: FIELD/Effect: Increase the ATK of all Machine-Type and Warrior-Type Monsters by 500. When this card is destroyed or removed from the Field, add one 'X-Era' Card from your Deck. Image: Dr. Light's lab/home's neighborhood.**

**X-Era: FIELD/Effect: This card can only be played when '20XX' is on the field or in the Graveyard. Increase the ATK of all Machine-Type and Warrior-Type Monsters by 800. When this card is destroyed or removed from the field, add one 'Post-Elf Wars' Card from your Deck to your Hand. Image: Able City (the city that appears in the Day of Sigma animation).**

**X: 2500-3300**

**Roll Light: 2000 - 2800**

**Zero: 3400-4200**

"And now we're in a city," Raito blinked.

"_Able City…"_ X whispered, a tear falling from his cheek, _"Doctor…"_

"_X,"_ X turned to Zero, who was giving him an assuring smile.

"S...sugei..." Sora awed as she looked at the Field Spell before realizing something,"...Wait...her monsters got a huge boost!"l

"All machines and warriors gain an 800 attack point bonus while here," Sophie informed, "Roll, begin the assault."

"_Right!" _Roll nodded.

"A...Assault?" Raito gulped.

"_This is for Eddie!"_ Roll declared as she charged at Napalmman, who began to fire wildly at her until she got up close and used her broom to shatter his left gun, _"This is for Rush!"_ she took out the right gun, _"This is for Treble!"_ her broom broke his left leg, _"This is for my big brother and Bass!"_ his right leg soon followed, _"And this is for attacking them before me!"_ with that, she rammed her broom all the way to the hilt into his head cannon before he exploded.

"_Sc-sc-scary...Guts-guts!" _Gutsman squeaked.

"Oh crap baskets," Raito gulped as Zero and X zoned in on him.

"_Target confirmed!"_ Zero declared.

"_Beginning operation!"_ X added, his right fist shining brightly.

X was the first to move, getting in close to Raito with his glowing fist swung back. He shot it out, slamming and burying the fist into Raito's stomach. Raito coughed out for air before Zero struck him with the Z-Saber, sending him tumbling onto the ground, gasping for air.

**Raito: 6300 - 3000 - 0**

**Sophie: WIN**

"Raito-kun!" Kiki gasped as she climbed up onto the ring, the Field Spell deactivating, and ran up to him to see if he was alright, "D...daijoubu?!"

"_I think we overdid it on that last bit,"_ X noted.

"_Nah,"_ Zero waved him off as Sophie walked over and held her hand out to Raito.

"A remarkable duel, Sir Raito," Sophie smiled, "I was not expecting you to have cards that were the parallel to my own."

"S...same...*cough*here,"Raito coughed out, smiling a bit, "Wait...parallel?"

"You do not know?" Sophie asked, "The Battle Network series your Net Saviors come from are of a parallel universe of my Robot Masters and Reploids."

"Eh?!" Raito gawked before he began to cough once more, Kiki rubbing his back to try and help.

"_Oh, so _that's_ why you had the names of some guys I know yet looked nothing like them,"_ Mega Man bopped a fist in his hand in realization.

"_I see…" _Shadowman noted, his arm casted and in a sling, _"It is plausible there are more alternate versions of you out there. The world..no, the universe is that big after all, so there are many possibilities."_

"_Indeed,"_ X nodded.

"_Sorry about being so rough on you, Shadowman,"_ Roll Light apologized, _"Though I'm not sorry for Napalmman. Not. One. Bit."_

"_Rassafrattin…" _Napalmman grumbled, his guns and cannon pieces on the floor...before Treble grabbed one of the parts and ran off, _"Hey!"_

"_Heh..funny, Guts," _Gutsman smirked as Naplamman chased after Treble.

"_...Without those parts on his limbs, he looks like a stubby pirate with peglegs for arms and legs,"_ Zero compared.

"_Oi!"_

"Treble, please give that back," Sophie frowned.

Treble let out an annoyed whine before dropping the part, using his tail to whack it into Napalmman's face and knocking him onto his back.

"_..Heh..more funny, Guts," _Gutsman snickered

"_So I think of it as an extension of my arm?"_ Roll asked Roll Light, the former holding a broom.

"_Exactly,"_ Roll Light replied.

"_...Oh, Gyroman~"_

"_Gh!" _Gyroman yelped as he changed into his Helicoptor form and took off, scared of getting hit by the broom.

"_Wait for Gutsman, Guts!" _Gutsman yelped as he ran after Gyroman.

"_What has them so scared? I was simply going to ask to bring in a training dummy or something," _Roll blinked.

"_The others do the same thing when I ask for one, too,"_ Roll Light noted.

"_I see."_

"C..careful, Raito-kun," Kiki advised as she helped Raito up, only for him to tumble back and bumped into her, "K-kya!"

"Ahh!" Raito yelped as the two fell to the ground. After a few moments, the two began to heavily blush, their faces inches away from each other before they quickly shot up, looking away from each other as their faces were a bright red.

"Oh my," Sophie gasped.

"_Hehe..it's cute really," _Roll giggled, making Roll Light look at her before she whispered, _"Raito and Kiki really like each other, but they're too shy to admit it."_

"_Ah…"_ Roll Light nodded before giggling, _"Oh that is too cute."_

"_I know, right?" _Roll agreed with another giggle.

"A..ahem," Raito cleared his throat as he quickly stood up, trying to shake off teh blush, "Again, g..great duel, Sophie-san."

"Indeed, Sir Raito," Sophie curtsied, "It was a grand duel. I do hope we can do battle again at a later day."

"S..same here," Raito nodded before he took off, "J-Ja ne Sophie-san, Kiki-chan!"

Kiki didn't reply as she was still blushing heavily, the shy pinkette trying her best to hide it under her hair. Sophie gave a small wave to Raito before looking at Kiki.

"I do hope you can be with him, Ms. Kiki," Sophie informed with a small smile.

"N...nani?" Kiki blinked a bit, snapping out of it as she looked at Sophie.

"You two seem to have the potential to be quite the cute couple," Sophie stated before glancing at her Duel Applicator, "Ah. Pardon me, I need to head out now. Otherwise, I will be late in helping with dinner."

"Oh...o...ok," Kiki nodded, blushing a bit heavier.

* * *

"Bah!" Raito gasped as he pulled his head out of the lake, his blush nearly gone as he panted.

"So this is where you were," a voice spoke up, making Raito turn to see AJ.

"..AJ? What're you doing out here?" Raito couldn't help but ask.

"I normally come to this part of the lake when I need some time to just think about things," AJ replied, looking down at her new mark.

"..I see.." Raito nodded as he sighed a bit, the blush still barely on his face.

"Heh. Seems you and Kiki had another incident of being too close to each other," AJ noted, a small smile on her face.

"..H..hai," Raito nodded, his blush increasing once more.

"I hate it," Raito looked at AJ, "I hate that this Corona just thinks we'll listen to her and Hikari is just going along with it. I hate that she wants to remove us from those we've come to know, from those who are our family. She sickens me."

"..." Raito stayed quiet as he listened.

"While I am glad to see her sister isn't as bad as her, I still refuse to go anywhere that woman wants me to go," AJ continued, "Every action I've done has been my choice, no one else's. If she thinks I'm just going to listen to her just because she says so...then she's dead wrong." she looked at the tattoo, "The moment she removed my Mark and forced it upon my sister was the moment she made the worst mistake she ever made: she messed with my family just as I got them back. If she comes here, I will do all I can to deny her any satisfaction of control over me. I may not have my mark anymore, but I will always call myself a Signer and will always be loyal to the Crimson Dragon."

"..."

"What about you, Raito Volnutt?" AJ asked, "Will you be ready to give it your all to stop Corona should Kiki not want to go with her, either? Even if it means we must sever the ties of those that side with her just because she is 'The Light'?"

"Thou are so overdramatic." a voice spoke as they turned to see Lumina walked in playing a psp, Foxy peeking over her shoulder in interest, "Whoever said we were taking thou completely away? We wish to fix the one called Diane."

"I would rather see her burn that fix her," AJ scowled before grunting as her tattoo started burning her again.

"Thou should watch what thee say, you are the 'Light' you hate so much. So is Hikari and Sora. You three are the ones Corona look after."

"I WILL NOT FOLLOW HER!" AJ roared out, forcing the pain back.

"Thou are childish, too childish." Lumina said, snapping her fingers as AJ's mouth was sealed shut, "You serve the Crimson Dragon, you say, but when you truly knew it, It was a baby dragon Hikari took care of." she informed, making AJ's eyes widened. "Trust me, I was there and, to me and my sister, who were born with the universe...it is still a baby." she said before looking at Raito, "Raito-kun, ignore what AJ said. We are not taking your friends away. Tis just that Diane is….unstable and that will severely hurt the others."

"What do you mean?"

"AJ, Sora, Hikari, and Kiki, Diane, Shurei are forever bound by the one thing me and my sister love about humans."

"...And that is?"

"Friendship."

AJ narrowed her eyes at Lumina. While she could not speak, her eyes still showed that she refused to admit that. To her, Diane was no friend, but a monster. Even while the tattoo was trying to punish her, she was forcing it away through sheer will alone.

"Before coming here..they were the best of friends...that is...until_ it_ appeared."

"It?"

"The one called..**Nebula Grey,** a tenacious spirit , best i start with the beginning." Lumina started, "First off I Lumina watch over Diane, Kiki and my daughter Shurei.. Are you curious as to why I look over them especially?"

"..." Raito slowly nodded in response

"Becauses they are the Darkness," she answered, making his eyes widen, "In their true lives, Diane was a assassin war general known as the Pink Death...she won so many battles cause so much death in the name of the princess...but she had this bad hobby involving...cupcakes."

"Cupcakes?"

"Ye don't want to know," Lumina quickly replied "Anyway, she was dangerous...so dangerous she was offered to become the leader of the Reapers of Cards, sending those to the afterlife," she said, "She rejected because she found the graveyard gloomy. As for Kiki, she used to be what in your world translates as Vampire or Succubus."

AJ's eyes lit up with humor at that, not believing her one bit.

"K..Kiki-chan...a succubus?"

"Or a vampire, whatever you could translate it as. She did take life force and sometimes blood, what ever she could find. When the princess found her,.she satisfied her bloodlust with apples."

"Apples?"

"Oh yes...AJ was not happy about that." Lumina snickered, "She constantly blamed the bug monsters for the loss of her apple trees." AJ snorted, still not liking that 'memory' of an all-apple farm, "One more noise out of you, young lady, and I'll invade your dreams and give you that nightmare again." she frowned, making AJ raise a brow about which nightmare she was talking about, "All of them." that made her pale just slightly, "Now as for Shurei...well, she actually was a lot of trouble."

"How…" Raito began as AJ rolled her eyes, knowing the hassle Shurei is.

"She raged war in my name and created what you called the Shadow Games."

AJ frowned before turning her Duel Disk on and brought out Twilight Rose Knight. The knight quickly held up a sign reading 'Shurei? Really? Over what? A stain of her dress?'

"Since you refuse your memories, don't ask me any questions, you pig in human clothing." Lumina frowned.

"...Oh god...AJ might've really pick that voice thing from you," Raito paled, earning a whack from the back of the head by Twilight Rose Knight as she fumed at that ill-timed comment, "Ite!"

"Anyway, they were my children of darkness; a title they were given, but they did serve the Darkness and used its powers. Diane most efficiently. AJ, Sora and Hikari served the Light. Sora was a guardian of the skies and provided clear weather and rainbows she was also a goddess of speed no one could outrace her."

"...and AJ and Hikari?..What about them?" AJ glanced at Raito.

"AJ was a former farmer and martial arts teacher," Lumina answered, "She actually made the Plant that would become known as Black Rose Dragon," AJ's eyes widened at that as Twilight Rose Knight nearly fainted, "And so on, she would answer the call of her friend, the princess to join her as her advisor thanks to her being infamously honest, even more so than the one you call Honest Abe."

"I...I see..." Raito noted before blinking, "..wait..princess?"

"Hikari." Lumina answered, "Corona's student and successor to the Light." she said, "Hikari became the princess when she managed to help and befriend Shurei, Diane and Kiki, helping to quell the darkness. Since then they ,and later Sora and AJ, became her knights to bring neutrality to the spirit realm."

"Then what are they doing here?"

"Well, Hikari was overwhelmed by Nebula Grey and, in a moment of fear, she transported herself and her knights to this world, trapping them and erasing their memories. Diane was in an accident and got born around the time of Yugi Muto. Me and my sister tried to recover Diane as best we could...but...he appeared."

"He?"

"The one known as the thief Bakura. He murdered her...and she was sent into the shadow realm .Due to the fact we don't ever break the rules of a shadow game, we allowed her to stay there knowing she would return. The darkness was her home, never her enemy...but we didn't expect her to have been so attached to the family she made...as a result, you have what you've seen."

"So why don't you just take Diane and leave?"

"Because, only her 5 friends can reach her and drag her back to the spirit realm." Lumina said, "Personally, we're only acting because the Spirit Realm is in turmoil and we need Hikari and the others to help calm the masses."

"...In turmoil?" Raito repeated as AJ raised a brow.

"Yes...During their absence, many things dark and evil seeped from the Spirit Realm and entered your world..in each of the 4 duel kings' times. What's worse…..there's a chance this entire academy will be pulled into the Spirit Realm if they don't return and fix what's been done."

AJ looked down at her knight, who held up a sign saying 'Twilight Rose Knight told me that there were issues with the Spirit Realm, but I never expected it to be that bad.'

"That is because none of your spirits wanted to tell any of you the whole truth." Lumina said, making AJ glare at her spirit, the knight bowing in apology.

"...Is that true, Megaman?" Raito asked as his Ace appeared, along with Roll.

"_...I plead the fifth,"_ Megaman replied before Black Rose Dragons' tentacles grabbed him tightly, _"Okay! Yeah! We all knew who Kiki and the others were, but you got close to them we couldn't do anything but lie!"_

The dragon let him go and looked at AJ, who nodded, lightly petting the dragon's head.

"...All this time you knew..and you never told me…" Raito whispered.

"_Gomen Raito..demo.." _Roll paused as she looked down at the ground sadly.

"_Would you have rather we told you 'don't fall in love with Kiki. We need her to go home and fix our problems instead of playing datetime with you'?" _

Raito didn't reply as he looked down at the ground, his hand clenching into a fist as it shook in a mix of betrayal and anger. AJ refused to even look in the direction of the two, her dragon following her lead.

"...I see now…" Lumina spoke up, "Raito Volnutt..you're in love with her..aren't you?"

AJ stopped her knight from holding up one of her signs quickly. She could be sarcastic later.

"...I am truly sorry," Lumina sighed sadly, "I..if Hikari and her friends return to the Spirit Realm..there is a chance it'll be separated forever…"

"..."

"I do not know how long unt-"

"URUSEI!" Raito barked, startling her and AJ, "Y..you..I...I won't let that happen! I..." his fist clenched harder, causing a bit of blood to drip from it, "I won't lose anyone important to me..not again!"

AJ nodded at Raito, a small smile on her face.

"I get it...Hikari and the others..and Diane were best friends before coming here..but..but having them sever the bonds they made here..to sever the bonds with their families here just to…!" Raito began, anger still evident in his voice.

"Would you rather doom all those on this island to the spirit realm then?" she asked casually.

"...No...but..but I…"

"Quiet. I have heard your piece. We shall discuss it soon, for Corona arrives in a month's time."

"A month's time...isn't that…"

"Yes, Hikari's birthday." Lumina answered, "On that day, you can fully discuss this situation with Hikari herself." Lumina informed, "Come, Foxy, I would like to go fishing."

"_Aye,"_ Foxy saluted, _"But, uh...Are ye gonna be giving th' lass over there her voice back?"_

"She can ask Hikari to fix it." Lumina answered, "I hate spoiled kids who act selfish."

"_But her dragon be lookin' ready t' keehaul everyone now,"_ Foxy gulped, _"I be a pirate, aye, but I be no dragonslayer."_

"...Oh god. fine then," Lumina frowned as she looked at the upset dragon and made a motion over her face unseen to the readers, but she removed something that made everyone looking at her back away in startlement, _**"NOW GO HOME AND STAY THERE LIKE GOOD BRATS, OR I SHALL FEAST ON YOUR BONES AND THEN USE THEM TO PICK AT YOUR SOULS!"**_

At that, Raito and AJ ran straight for the Dorms. Foxy, having also been effected by the fright, ended up running in place since Lumina had caught him in mid-run.

"They made me use my scary voice," she sighed as her face was "placed" back on.

"_Please be warning me next time ye show that. Made me remind meself of th' time I fought off that there kraken in just a dingy,"_ Foxy shuddered.

"No promises."

* * *

"We agree that we do not discuss what we saw, correct?" AJ asked as soon as the two were in the dorm, the door barricaded by heavy objects.

"Agreed," Raito nodded before yelping when someone knocked on the door.

"Who barricaded the damn door?!" Sora snapped.

"..Phew..it's just Sora," Raito sighe to himself, "...The backdoor's unlocked, right AJ?"

"Um...Ah...kinda...have Black Rose Dragon back there with orders t' blast first, ask questions later."

Soon enough, Sora smashed her way in by jumping through the window, bits of her clothes burnt a bit, "AJ, you crazy cowgirl! Why didn't you say something about your dragon being mad tonight?!"

"Actually, she's afraid," AJ corrected.

"Yeah. I, uh, kinda tricked her into watching a movie and I think she now thinks there's a guy in purple out there, stuffing people into metal suits," Raito informed.

"Bullshit. She probably saw Lumina's scary face." Sora said, making them blink, "Huh...why do I even know that…? Or even remember it, for that matter?"

"Bad, dragon! Very bad dragon!" Victor's voice yelped outside.

"No, I seriously had another memory flash this morning...I remember Kiki trying to steal AJ's apples." Sora blinked.

"Oh for goodness sakes, I like a variety of fruits, not just apples," AJ groaned, facepalming.

"Apple pies for sale."

"WHERE?!" AJ asked, looking around before glaring at Sora, "Okay. Just for that, I'm letting Black Rose Dragon stay in your room tonight."

"I rather she did." Sora said, making them blink, "What? I kinda want no one to disturb me."

"Sora...are you alright?"

"No, I have all these weird memories coming out of nowhere...but for some reason, I kinda like them."

"...You...want to remember?" AJ blinked.

"Why not? If you being a Signer involved past lives, then these memories are our past lives. To reject them is to reject ourselves." she said...oddly wisely.

"..." the next thing Sora knew, she was pinned to a wall, Twilight Rose Knight's sword aimed at her neck with AJ holding her against it, "Who are you and what have you done with the real Sora Tenma?"

"Get the hell off me before I bury you in the ground and run by you, making bad apple jokes!"

"...That's the real Sora." Raito sweatdropped.

"Personally, I'd rather like you to insult apples," AJ informed, dropping Sora, "I don't want to be involved with anything related to apples for a month."

"Fine, just don't touch me again. Listen, I don't know what your problem is, but get over it. Some memories don't change who you are. If you don't accept them, that's your problem. Till they begin to hurt your friends, you jerk." Sora frowned, walking off.

"..." AJ's hat covered her eyes.

"Oh, and Raito? You might want to lock your door tonight," Sora advised, making Raito blink as she turned a corner.

"...What did she mean by that?"

"I don't know," AJ snorted, "But I'd like to have a 'talk' with your monsters about being honest. Even if it was meant to protect you, that type of lie shouldn't be…"

"No, no, no, that's my problem." Raito quickly told her, trying to get the thoughts of his deck getting tortured by a dragon out of his head, "You should focus on your own problems AJ-san."

"Yeah...I suppose you're right," AJ nodded, "But for now, I refuse to be around Hikari. If what Lumina says is true, then I can't trust her anymore."

"Then you shouldn't be here at all." Raito frowned, "If you can't trust Hikari, you can't trust me or anyone else...I realized something. I'll settle things with Corona and Diane, but all I need to know is that you and the other girls are my friends now…Hikari has given me no reason not to trust her and if you don't trust her...you're not a real friend."

"You think I like admitting that I don't trust Hikari?" AJ asked, "Even now, this damn mark is trying to force me to trust her, even when I feel that I shouldn't. Because of it, I feel that it wants to drive my life. I accepted the Signer Mark because I believed in the Crimson Dragon, but I don't believe in this Corona."

"Why do you think the Crimson Dragon mark left you so easily?" Raito asked, making her freeze, "If you ask me...I think it was just protecting you till you got together with Hikari and the others and, when Corona took it off... I think it wanted to leave you. It knew it couldn't help you if it stayed."

"Then why did it go to my sister?!" AJ demanded, turning to Raito with tears in her eyes, "Why must she have to endure the suffering that our family's mark has?! I...I don't want people to call her a witch because of what that mark gives!"

"I don't know. Maybe she's stronger then you want to believe or maybe it was always meant for her. I don't have all the answers. I'm just saying what I believe...and if you want to stop believing in Hikari over one person, then you should find a new dorm."

"It's not just one person," AJ informed, "It's not just that damn Corona. I can't even trust myself anymore."

"...Then the only one who can help you is you." Raito said leaving for bed and leaving AJ alone, even her spirits left her to her own devices.

"...Very well," AJ whispered as she left out the back, "Black Rose Dragon, do not let me into this building until Lumina leaves. Even if you must render me in a coma, do not allow anyone to get past this order I give you." the dragon let out a soft whine, "I will be fine. I...just need to understand who I am now." she walked off, a small pack over her shoulder and her Deck placed on the grass, "Until then...I'm not worthy of using a Deck, let alone hold any kind of card."

* * *

"...This is foolish." Lumina frowned, looking over the island, floating in midair. "Sadly, it seems I must act." She said as she waved her hand over the island, "...Time to say good bye."

* * *

_O.N: Well this chapter was deep huh?_

_GT: Eeyup._

_SZ: Hai..._

_O.N: Personally, I like Sophie. She seems like a classy lady._

_GT: Thank you. I designed her to be like that._

_O.N: I would like to take her out to dinner, maybe see a movie together._

_GT: Touch her and I'll sic Springtrap on you._

_O.N: ...*brings out shotgun* Fuck him, fuck FNaF, and fuck off chuck e. cheese! *starts shooting at everyone in the room*_

_SZ: Oh Crap baskets!*goes behind a fliped over table for cover*_

_GT: *hiding behind a wall* And this is another reason why; she is not a fan of violent people. _

_O.N: I've been rejected! *shoots more while crying*_

_Deadpool: Damn it he made it worst!_

_O.N: Cue the previews!_

_GT: *into a radio* Security! We've got a code ON! Wear the Anti-weaponry suits and be ready to stuff him in a straightjacket!_

* * *

**Raito: ohaiyo mega...megaman?**

**Victor: Oi! Ginga-tachi are gone!**

**Kenji: Garo?**

**Sora: This...this is...AJ's deck?**

**Kiki: The spirit monsters are...gone?**

**AJ: This...This is good enough.**

**Raito: Megaman!**

**Next time: No more Spirits? Fight on your own!**

**Lumina: Stop relying on your monsters to pick you up, stand on your own two feet!**

* * *

_O.N: Bwahahahahahahahaahahah*hacks up Chica with an axe before tackling Bonnie*_

_Deadpool: Better them then me._

_TB: I got him! I got him! *gets head sliced off* I don't got him._

_GT: Medic!_

_Balloon Boy: *runs in wearing a Medi-Gun. Shoots to injured Animatronics and instantly repairs them with it before running back out* _

_Foxy: Arggh! He got me teeth! Me teeth!_

_SZ: 0-o_

_Springtrap: *tackles ON over and barely gets him in the jacket, ending up headless as well* Reeeee….*picks head back up*_

_O.N: RHHH!*charges through a wall*_

_Deadpool: He'll be back with weapons._

_GT: Okay, while I get Foxy and Springtrap to the recovery bay, make sure to leave a review. *helps drag the two out with the other Animatronic security guards*_

_Foxy: Can't believe he broke me teeth. Lumina just fixed me up yesterday._

_SZ:...Uh...until next time minna, I'm Seanzilla115..j-ja ne!*leaps into the TV*_


	27. No more Spirits? Fight on your own

_SZ:*snores while standing up*_

_Z0: Huh the only other person I seen do this is my dad. *begins snapping fingers to wake Sean up* _

_SZ: Huh...wh...b..bacon?*sees two of Z0*..when did you get a twin, Z0?_

_Z0: Hold on. *slaps Sean sending him spinning around* how about now?_

_O.N:*chops some wood with an axe*_

_SZ:..uh..OW!_

_Z0: It worked you see one me right?_

_SZ: Yes...sorry. Been up all night playing Shovel Knight ._

_O.N:*whistles as placing wood away before taking out a chainsaw to chop up some more*_

_Z0: Okay what the hell are you doing?_

_O.N:*whistles away as i continue to work before holding up a sign*_

_Disclaimers: We do not own the franchises the duel monsters come from, nor do we own any official characters you shall see, We do though our OCs, and the OC decks that are seen in this story._

_O.N:*pulls down the curtain and starts the story*_

* * *

"...*yawns*" Raito woke up early in the morning tired after last night, "Ohaiyo Megaman…" he yawned but got no reply, "...Megaman? A…" he then frowned, "You're upset about what happened..aren't you?"

He got more silence in response.

"...Fine…" Raito huffed as he got up, "I'm still mad at you anyway...jerk."

* * *

"Ginga? Victory? hello?" Victor asked as he normally found those two arguing in his mind in the morning. "Strange...even Zero is being quite this morning...thats never a good sign." he said as he got out of bed.

"Senpai!" Ryusei said coming in, "Have you seen my spirits?" he asked.

"Eh?"

"Normally when I wake up Kabuto is there talking as if I had been listening but he wasn't." Ryusei explained. "And when I tried to ask them, nothing." he explained.

"Strange," Victor murmured.

"Ah I hope they're okay…." Ryusei spoke clearly worried about them.

"Garo! stop ignoring me!" Kenji shouted in annoyance. "Teme...that strange women told you to ignore me, didn't she?" he figured after seeing how loyal Garo was to Lumina. It was strange seeing the gold knight so loyal to anyone. But he figured since the Makai Knights had a deep connection to the moon it had something to do with it.

* * *

"Ahahahahahahahahah Eat it, prince of assholes!" Lumina laughed fighting someone online on a fighting game labeled TFS Prince.

=Oh I don't think so w-GOD DAMN IT!=

"Oi Women!" Kenji shouted as he stomped in, "What did you do to Garo?"

"I am kicking asses right now. Please come back never." she informed.

"Tsk...why are all all powerful beings I meet so strange?" Kenji complained.

"Who said I was all-powerful? Why do people keep making assumptions." Lumina frowned, "All you guys have done is treat me like an enemy never ask about me or anything jerks."

"I was being sarcastic learn the meaning." Kenji complained. "fine you don't want to tell me I'll go out and do my own thing."

"Don't expect much you're not seeing Garo or any spirit monsters for awhile." she informed.

"I don't care. I just don't like these strange things happening around me." Kenji complained slamming the back door on his way out.

"Kenji's angry again." Ryusei said coming downstairs after hearing the slam.

"From what I have seen during my stay, is that anything old?" Lumina asked.

"I think you mean is that anything new?" Ryusei pondered.

"Yes, that is what i said." she said childishly.

"Okay...well I guess I'll get started on breakfast now." he said ignoring it.

"I actually have someone on it." Lumina informed.

"Oh thank god...these guys eat more than one guy can cook sometimes." Ryusei sigh happily as he leaned on the couch.

"Yes i wish to have an important talk with the girls and i want you all present." Lumina added.

"Important? About what?" Ryusei asked innocently.

"Of course its about them and Diane."

"You mean Senpai's friend Pinky?"

"She even took that nickname here nice." she chuckled, "Ahh damn it TFS Prince!"

"Hm. This guy cheats, don't he?" Ryusei asked watching her play. "He just spams moves." he noted.

"That's because he's nothing more than a poor sport," Lumina stated.

"Hm...too bad this is just a game, I can see openings in all of these tricks." Ryusei chuckled.

"Shut up. You're distracting thine royal concentration!"

"Hai hai..." he smiled happily, "By the way...Where's Foxy?"

"..He's..busy is all."

* * *

"Holy hell!" Sora gawked, seeing the over sized dishes-it was more like an all you can eat buffet as opposed to breakfast.

"Wow...You know one hell of a cook," Ryusei spoke to Lumina.

"Thank you." Shurei smirked.

"This was you?!" Sora gawked.

"Eh?! Shurei, y-you did this?" Ryusei asked.

"Mother's the only one who forces me to cook...one time, I had to clean an entire city with my toothbrush."

"Sugoi mothering skills." Ryusei said.

"Well sit down and eat before i pig out." Lumina said eating a egg and bacon sandwich.

"Huh...I knew I smelled food." Victor said coming in. "Oh well no point questioning it." he said digging in.

"I've had my daughter made all this cause we're in for a long discussion...through I had to force some in." she said motioning to a tied up Kenji.

"I thought I said that I don't care for these things…" he complained.

"And you're not fooling me." Lumina said, "You are so hypocritical if you didn't care you'd left Hikari alone."

"Tsk...she has nothing to do with my reason." he tried to defend.

"Maybe, but you chose to involve yourself in this matter and chose to care for her and this talk is about her, Sora, Kiki, AJ, Shurei, and, most importantly, Diane."

"Hm?" Ryusei asked completely confused. In truth he was still not sure about anything that was going on.

"First off, I take it you've seen Diane's "healing" factor."

"If you want to call it that. I call it damage canceling." Victor said. "But to each their own."

"Well, who here has a theory as to where this ability originated from?"

"I'd say something but I'm sure you're going to reveal something that make me seem stupid." Kenji spoke.

"Oh, but this is a school. Guesses are important, but oh well taking the fun out of everything." she sighed taking a knife.

"Hey what are you…?"

Lumina soon stabbed herself in the shoulder. before pulling out the knife and showing the same ability Diane did.

"I take it this an acquired skill from where you come from?" Victor asked seeing this.

"Spirits can only hurt spirits in shadow duels well when we're on this plane of existence." Lumina informed. "Only powerful ones like me and my sister can take on the form you see me as currently."

"Eh...You mean you don't normally look like this?" Ryusei asked in confusion again.

"My true form would be...too demonic for your tastes." she informed, "But Diane's ability is the proof she's from the spirit realm and if you all truly wish to harm her you need to do so in a shadow game with duel spirits in your cards."

"Oh…" Ryusei nodded his head in understanding.

"But as I said this ability is proof, so to prove my statement…" Lumina started before she slashed Sora's throat.

"Gah!" Sora gasped, holding the spot she was slashed on, "What was th-?!" she paused before her eyes widened when she saw the spot Lumina slashed her on healed, "..wh...what?"

"Need I give another example?" Lumina asked.

"Cool." Ryusei and Victor said as they began to poke Sora's neck.

"..Stop that," Sora grumbled, "..Damn it...I got blood, but it's like you never even slashed me!"

"Of course. If I had use an actual weapon from the spirit realm the wound would still be there."

"Good thing she didn't huh, or else you wouldn't be breathing." Victor chuckled, patting her back.

"...And that makes it better how? She just prove i'm not from here." Sora frowned. "So what's the story about us anyway?"

"Simple. It's all Hikari's doing ...in a way."

"So everyone point and blame Hikari." Ryusei joked.

"Ryusei not now." Lumina glared, "Cause once more I shall explain this; Hikari is to blame but that was because she tried to save herself and the 5 girls from this thing." she said making a dimensional window showing a demonic figure, "Nebula Grey."

"Nebula….Grey?"

"A Truly monstrous being.." Lumina frowned, "Its flames alone can disintegrate a whole army...but that's not its worst attribute.." the window then changed to a Duel Monster writhing in pain before it became something demonic, "It has the ability to change someone, be they good, neutral, or bad..into a being of pure evil...one with no remorse..only to wish destruction on everyone..and everything." she sighed, "Hikari and the others fought it but it almost killed them so as a last resort she sent her soul, along with Diane, Sora, Kiki, Shurei, and AJ to this world but Diane...well." she sighed, allowing the picture show to continue to show Diane who wore an demonic looking knight armor daringly challenging the mad demon. "She was too stupid to know when she was outclassed, so her being sent to this world messed up the time she arrive by the time she was "born" into this world it was Yugi Muto's time."

"..during..Yugi..Muto's time?" Ryusei whispered as Raito stayed quiet.

"Of course this messed up badly, as the six girls needed to be together but Diane broke that and thus delayed Hikari and the others' rebirth."

"Uh...This time-based stuff is complicated…" most everyone said holding their heads.

"Oh, be quiet." Hikari frowned, "Time magic was difficult for me."

"True she did invent it." Lumina added drinking tea, "Besides you all weren't born around the time, so don't bother worrying about it and just listen. This is important." Lumina frowned, "Well, as you all know Diane lost a shadow game, but this is who she lost to." she said, showing the day Diane died.

* * *

-Flashback-

"Oh, what a boring duel." a man with long white hair wearing a male Gakuran uniform groaned, "Couldn't you have lasted longer?"

"...This..isn't..this isn't...dueling." Diane panicked, bleeding in various areas while trying to crawl away from the man.

"Says who?" he grinned as he stomped on her broken leg.

"AHHHH!"

"Even your screams are boring." he sighed, "Oh well, guess the only thing left is your penalty." he said as the reaper of cards appear before Diane.

"No...no...I...I don't want to…"

"Bad...End." he smirked as the Reaper bought its scythe down.

"KYAHHHHHH!"

-End-

* * *

"o...oh...my…" Kiki whispered, staring in shock as she had her hands over her mouth.

"Tsk…." Victor growled, not liking this guy.

"His name was Bakura, a servant of a demon known as Zorc, they're both dead now...by Yugi's hands."

"Well I suppose he got what he deserved." Kenji spoke.

"Indeed," Lumina nodded, "Anyway as Diane returned, you know what happened."

"Umm, excuse me...but...what happened to Diane's sister..could you show us that?" Raito spoke up after being quiet for so long.

"Oh, the earth girl she took on as family?" Lumina blinked.

"Yeah her...if it' not to much I too would like to know what really happened to her." Victor said. "Please?" he asked, bowing his head.

"Alright, but afterwards I hope you all have no more doubts about me."

"Hai." Victor nodded his head.

"This is gonna be a pain but…" Lumina sighed focusing and closing her eyes.

"What's she doing?" Ryusei asked Shurei.

"Oh well my mother has this one trick but it's exhausting to do in the human realm in fact she';s been exhausting a lot of her power here...but this one is dangerous."

"Why?"

"She summoning Diane's sister ghost,"

"Ghost…" Ryusei spoke getting a nod. "Your mother is much more strange than I expected…"

he said. before Lumina fell and hit her head on the table. "Ah Lumina-san!" Ryusei cried as he and Shurei ran over to check on her.

"..." Lumina suddenly sat up and open her eyes revealing them to be a shade of grey now, "...Hmm this isn't the angel bathhouse...and heaven's lost its shine."

"When Shurei said ghost I dign't expect it to posses her." Ryusei spoke.

"How else were we supposed to talk to her?" Shurei asked.

"It's just not what I expected was all…" Ryusei said.

"Hmm," Lumina(?) blinked looking at them all, "Who are you guys?"

"Ano..this might be strange but is your elder sister's name Diane?" Victor asked.

"Why do you ask? She's been missing since I was a little girl. She's probably long dead."

"Ah talk about worry...but you see...ah man this is going to be a long explanation…" Victor complained.

"...hold on…" she blinked, "Ahh that's the situation, okay then this person body just told me everything so an evil dude took my sister body and soul to the shadow realm and now you all want the full story about me cause you think the newspapers about my death may be forged."

"More or less." Victor nodded. "So would you mind shedding some light on this for us?"

"I got nothing better than waiting to go back to heaven for a sponge bath and after that a recital with Elvis." she shrugged, "Well, what does my death papers say?"

"Well in short it said you lived a life alone and in poverty and well died on the streets." Kenji said bluntly.

"What age?"

"I don't recall."

"Well I can tell you all it's wrong. I'm actually a war veteran. Been in iraq and all that."

"Eh? That paper was very wrong then." Victor said.

"I also had 50 grandkids when I died; 5 kids all at the same time and 25 divorces."

"Well...then you sure didn't live alone."

"Nope. I was teaching at a campus before i died." she informed, "My sister would never abandoned me. I know that, so i wasn't sad and I didn't cry. I just worked hard to make sure I lived to my fullest. If I met her again, I did; if not, then no biggie."

"Wow...That's a stark difference from your sister in terms of personality there."

"She was always the mother in our relationship." she shrugged cracking her neck, "eww i forgot how annoying living bodies were."

"I honestly don't know how to respond to that one." Kenji spoke. "and I have Death bugging me every weekend."

"Oh, you're Kenji...Grim always talks about you in the poker games."

"Somehow, I knew that old coot did stuff like that." Kenji sighed.

"Anyway, about my sister's current attitude...gomen on how this comes out but...I can't see anyway to not defend her actions."

"Eh, she's just been a bit confused after all this stuff." Victor said sitting back in his chair.

"So can you…"

"No I'm not talking to her." she stopped Ryusei.

"It'd probably be hard to tell what would happen anyway. Could be good...or very bad." Victor said.

"Actually, I just don't have much care as my time is over. If she came back while i was alive i would be helping to stop her, but i'm dead the dead should just watch over."

"Fair enough….well, leave it to me then." Victor smirked.

"...You." Lumina(?) pointed at Raito, "What's your name?"

"...Raito Volnutt."

"...Vol….Volnutt?" she blinked.

"Hai.." Raito nodded slowly.

"This just got awkward now," she gulped.

"Why?"

"...cause my husband's family name is Volnutt."

"...E...eh?!" Raito gawked.

"She's right. This did get awkward," Sora sweatdropped.

"Extremely." Kenji nodded in agreement.

"But...since Diane's her sister and she's your ancestor, that means…" Hikari began.

"Raito is Diane's great-great-great-great nephew!" Victor gawked. "Bwahahaha!" he laughed falling out of his seat.

"Actually, this makes sense on her fixation." Hikari said, feeding Kenji some food as his hands were tied.

"I just don't question these things by this point." Kenji mumbled before taking another bite. "Hmm... not bad cooking." he noted.

"Well, at this point I need to get back to my sponge bath and fast. My recital with Elvis is in ten Earth seconds." she said as Lumina's head hit the table again.

"Ah!" Ryusei panicked as he and Shurei went to check on her. "Why does that happen?" he asked.

Lumina soon sat up, "Well that was...interesting as always." she noted before sitting down, "Now onto the next matter; my and Corona's reason for coming to meet the girls. You see, this Nebula Grey...me and my sister only recently barely managed to defeat him."

"Eh but if you defeated him...but the threat's not over…" Ryusei mumbled in confusion as Shurei just patted his head.

"It's a matter of social disorder. With Hikari and the others gone, the spirit realm has turned into a warzone the people have no more leadership without hikari and the others to rein them in."

"Well that's not the turn of events I expected." Kenji noted.

"Yes, if this keeps up the barriers between this world and the spirit realm is going to snap." she said, "In 3 months 3 short months if they don't come back...this whole island will be the first thing pulled into the spirit realm forever."

"Soka." Ryusei nodded this time understanding the most complicated part of the whole thing.

"Alright then...just take them back and the problem is solved." Kenji said bluntly.

"They may take forever to come back if ever." Lumina informed, "Besides we can't force them. They need to willingly come back and they have to all be together…"

"...Soka...AJ is denying this story and Diane…"

"She's not altogether herself….yet." Victor added.

"Alright then, I can take that Diane is probably the easy part of the two?" Kenji asked plainly.

"Oh no given her current mindset she's still a danger. I've actually talked to her about this already and she said this island and everyone on it deserves to sink into the spirit realm."

"So both are the hard one." Kenji said again. "Again why do these things happen to us?"

"It's not to you. You all have the chance to leave this island..the events that happen here when my son Judai was here has made this a sort of spiritual focal point." Lumina informed, "This actually isn't the first time this entire island got sent to another dimension but...this time there won't be any coming back."

"So it's a one way road and everyone here is...well screwed over?" Victor shortened. "Well at least it can't get any worse. Oh man why did I say that….?"

"Don't worry it won't be bad, well right now your actions dictates your future, all of you can either leave this island or stay, the girls you can do as you please stay on this island and allow it to be sucked into the spirit realm or leave and allow this to happen later in the future," Lumina sighed, "I have no control over you all nor the power to force your actions i'm just pleading a case look at the road before you and choose walk down it, turn back or cross to the next road makes no difference to anyone but yourself...now!" she started dramatically, "I need to go play Halo!" she grinned running off, "Master Chief is coming for you bitches!"

"Can I play?" Ryusei asked.

"NO!" she snapped out of sight.

"Stingy." he complained childishly.

"..." Sora, Kiki and Hikari were a bit quiet after hearing Lumina out and take it all in.

"Not to disturb anyone's train of thought...but can I please be cut loose?" Kenji asked.

"I already did so." Hikari informed.

"you need to work on your communication skills." Kenji complained. "Well I'm going to go back to what I was doing before being kidnapped."

"...Sora..Kiki..Shurei...what're your decisions?" Hikari asked.

"Tch." Sora scoffed taking off, Kiki got up and politely bowed before walking off.

"It doesn't really matter to me...ask yourself before asking others." Shurei informed taking Ryusei's hand and leaving.

"Hm...I didn't expect her to be so deep." Victor noted.

"...Yea…" Raito sighed as he stood up, "..I'm going for a walk…" he stated as he placed his deck on the table, "I'll be back..not sure when though…" he then began to head to the back door and walked out.

"Hm...things sure have become melodramatic around here." Victor noted before looking at Hikari. "So what are you going to do Hikari?"

"..I'm going to call someone.." Hikari replied as she stood up.

"Eh? Who?"

"..My brother." wa all Hikari said as she left.

"...She has a brother?!"

* * *

"..Tch...freakin' a.." Sora grumbled as she laid against a tree outside, the tomboy obviously upset, "...Damn it...I just found out who I really am..and already I'm being dealt with this huge pressure!" it was then she noticed something on the ground, "Huh?" she got up and walked over to the item on the ground, "A deck? Who'd go and leave a perfectly good deck…" she picked it up and turned it over to see what card was on the bottom, "...right out...in the...ooooh my god!"

"I heard a shout of surprise." Victor said, opening a window.

"Victor?" Sora looked up at the window, "Gah! This is bad! So very, very bad!"

"Man, what is it this time?" he asked, jumping out the window and landing on the ground.

"Look!" Sora showed Victor the card.

"...Well...We're fucked," Victor admitted. "I didn't find it. You did." he said patting her shoulder and about to leave only for her to grab his ear. "Ah! Okay not ditching you...got it."

"...Get the others, but not Lumina. More than likely, she'll probably already know this and never told us because of something like 'we never asked,' Sora ordered.

"Ah, good point." Victor nodded rubbing his ear. "Okay, I'll go hunt the others down and drag them back here." he said grabbing a fishing pole and a hat. "I will be back."

"Make sure you use a photo of Kiki for Raito. That'll get him," Sora informed before facepalming, "Ugh! This isn't the time for this! Just go and get them!"

"No worries. I have my methods." Victor said as he lifted it up before he flicked the fishing pole and snagged something before he reeled in Kenji.

"I will kill you." he growled before Sora showed him the card, "...Never mind, you are already dead."

"All of us are if this is what I think it means," Sora informed.

"Right...Now I's try and snag a Raito." Victor said, lifting the pole up again before flicking the hook clear to the other end of the island.

* * *

"...ugh..This is…" Raito began.

"Good day to you, Sir Raito."

"Eh?" Raito blinked as he looked around for the source of the voice.

"Behind you," Sophie informed behind Raito, making him turn and yelp, "Oh, I'm sorry if I startled you.

"No, I'm fine...It's just my heart." Raito assured, holding his chest to slow his breathing from the small spook.

"I was hopping I may ask your Spirit friends if they had by any chance seen my own? When I awoke this morning, none of them were there and we had made plans for today," Sophie informed.

"No, I don't think that will work...my own spirits are kind of gone too. So are some of my friends."

"I see...That explains this 'empty' feeling I've been having this morning," Sophie frowned, "I...think someone has taken them away."

'_Why is it I know who that might be…'_ Raito said in his mind with a sigh of annoyance.

"Hm? Excuse me, Sir Raito, but you have a hook connected to your shirt," Sophie noted.

"Eh?" Raito blinked as he looked over his shoulder to see a fishing hook stuck in the collar of his shirt, "...what the...?"

At that, the wire was pulled, dragging him through the woods at high speeds. Sophie blinked twice before following.

* * *

"I think I got him this time." Victor said, sitting in a fishing chair.

"You said that ten people ago." Kenji countered.

"At least he got all our friends except for Raito," Sora sheepishly gave him credit.

"Ah, he's a fighter...I think he's snagged on a branch…" Victor said as he pulled the pole before spinning the wheel before a snap brought the line in. "Yup, that's Raito." Victor said, looking down at Raito...who got dragged through the woods, and was unconscious.

"B..buttermilk biscuits…" Raito said dizzily in his unconscious state.

"Raito, Raito snap out of it. This is a huge emergency!" Sora shook Raito.

"Allow me." Kenji said as he raised Raito by his collar before raising his open palm. "Wake up." he said before slapping him across the face leaving him spinning in the air for a moment.

"...crab people.." Raito said before plopping face first into the ground.

"...Way to go, Ken. You knocked him out further!" Sora barked.

"Well then another one should do the trick." Kenji said drawing his wooden sword.

"Why is hitting things your answer to things? It should be mine!" Victor complained.

"Does anyone have any smelling salts?" Hikari asked.

"I have some in my first aid kid." Ryusei said.

"...We could try the Kiki option," Sora suggested.

"Kiki option?" Kenji asked as he leaned on his sword.

"Bring up something about Kiki, and bam. Raito will be up in no time falt," Sora explained.

"Oh like if say Kiki where walking around in a two piece?" Victor said to Raito's ear.

"N….nani?!" Raito exclaimed as he shot up, blushing up a storm.

"I'm not sure if I should be amazed at the level of his devotion or be shocked such a idiotic concept worked." Kenji said plainly.

"Hey, it worked..didn't it?" Sora defended as Raito shook off the blush.

"Wh..what's going on?" Raito asked.

"Short answer is this." Kenji said, showing the deck Sora found.

"...You're shitting me," Raito gawked.

"No...This…" Sora informed as Raito got a good, clear look at the Black Rose Dragon, "...This is AJ's deck."

"Eeyup...We are officially boned." Victor finished.

"That...that explains why she wasn't here for breakfast," Hikari noted, "But..But why would she leave her deck?" it was then she noticed Sora and Raito were trying not to look at anyone or anything in particular, "What did you two do?"

"Talk," Kenji ordered as a spectral wolf head formed behind him, snarling at them. The head scaring the two to no end.

"...uh...I plead the fifth?" Sora gulped.

"We're not in America," Kenji frowned.

"W-Well...I was at the lake and AJ was there and we started talking before Lumina showed up…"

"And again with that woman," Kenji frowned, "Why is it whenever it involves you girls and her, I get a headache? Give me the short version and make it fast!" he ordered, the spectral wolf head growling now.

"Sora and I said she was being an idiot and selfish after Lumina left!" Raito yelped.

"I want to punish you both now," Kenji said, holding his sword up before drawing the real blade held within.

"Punishment is in order." Victor said, cracking his knuckles.

"M...matte!" Raito and Sora yelped.

"Umm..Why are we overreacting?" Ryusei asked, "Raito left his deck on the table and we didn't do all this, so when AJ does it we play good cop bad cop?"

"That's just it. I looked through this and two cards aren't there," Sora gulped, "The ones she said were from her sister and her cousin. If...If she left all her other cards, why didn't she leave those two?"

"I said get to the point!" Kenji shouted again.

"You don't see the marks on the ground? Black Rose Dragon was here," Sora informed, "So AJ must have left her deck here guarded by her dragon. If she was leaving her deck here with her dragon, then...then it means she left."

"As in off the island left!?" Victor asked.

"I...I don't know," Sora shook her head , "But...But there's something else."

"..." Hikari got up and headed for the door, "No point in talking about it. We have to get out and find her ourselves. All this talking will just waste time."

"Tsk...very well I'll go with her and look around. You stay here and figure it out." Kenji ordered as he followed Hikari.

"It's important, Hikari," Sora informed, The five cards we all gave her...Are ripped in two. I had to tape them back together."

Hikari stopped on a dime at that, "What?"

Sora took out five cards, taped together, and showed them. The four girls gasped, seeing that they were indeed the cards they had given to AJ years ago.

"...So that's how it is," Hikari sighed.

"She...She said that she couldn't trust herself anymore," Raito recalled, "Does...Does that mean she doesn't trust any decision she's ever made? Like making this deck and her friends?"

"..." Kenji and Victor soon left for the living room.

Lumina was in the middle of a level when Victor and Kenji got in her path.

"How may I assist you?"

"We may have a bit of a problem." Kenji started.

"AJ?" she asked, already knowing.

"Yes." Victor nodded.

"Let me guess; she probably overreacted and tore up the one bond she had with her friends and stupidly believes she never made a decision by herself."

"Eeyup." they both nodded.

"You should go look for her then, and do me a favor? Slap some sense into that foolish girl." Lumina sighed.

"I'll look and do the smacking. but I doubt it will work coming from me." Kenji said leaving.

"Victor...may I speak with you privately if you be so kind?"

"Sure I suppose so." he said.

* * *

"So that's what happened." Sora said having called Bloom to get her help.

"Alright...Ah'll look around places Ah know she loved." Bloom nodded.

"It be a great help thanks Bloom-chan!" Ryusei said.

"It's no problem..heh...Ah kinda remember when me and two of mah friends ran from home and AJ found us..now ah'm looking for mah sis," Bloom chuckled a little, recalling the memory.

"Life can be funny like that I suppose. Well we'll leave you to looking good luck." Ryusei smiled.

* * *

"This...This is it, I suppose," AJ noted, looking at the clouds, "...I can't trust myself. I can't trust whatever I've done in my life around...around _those five_…" she shook as a small wave splashed against the small boat she had spent the entire night rowing, "...I don't know what is the truth anymore."

* * *

"Hm...if one were to want off this place, how would they do it?" Ryusei asked as he and the others looked around.

Sora gasped, pointing nearby. Turning, they all saw AJ's Duel Runner...or rather...the broken remains of it.

"Ah...W-What...Why would she do this?" Ryusei asked, his inner mechanic taking control, "She...She set it on fire and let its fuel cell blow it up." he cried as he checked thrugh the wreckage…" Luckily, it was low on it so the boom didn't damage the main frame too badly...and I'm sure I could maybe...fix some of these problem areas."

"..." Bloom looked it over too and frowned, "This is too far. Sis...Sis loved Turbo Duels..."

"Ah indeed it is." Ryusei added.

Bloom then looked at her mark and closed her eyes, "...She's already off island, rowing on a wooden boat."

"Dang it. We're too late!"

"...Nope." Bloom said as her mark glowed and a roar was heard.

"...Huh?" Sora blinked

"What the...oh...holy…"

* * *

AJ tensed before forcefully capsizing her boat. She wasn't a Signer anymore, but she knew it when she felt it. Why…?

'_I just want to be left alone! I HATE EVERYTHING, ESPECIALLY FRIENDSHIP!'_ AJ thought, unaware of her tattoo turning pitch black.

At that, she was soon lifted up by a crimson claw. She never even felt it...she couldn't even scream as a deep, soul-striking agony went through her entire body, all from the tattoo. Her body went limp just as the island was soon beneath her.

* * *

"She awake?" a voice asked.

"I'm not sure. Why are we restraining her again?"

"In case she leaves or attempts to. This is a intervention."

"I see...so again aren't the other restraints unneeded?"

"You seen what she can do with her legs."

"...fair enough."

"Wait I don't know what we're talking about here." Ryusei's voice spoke up.

"Hold on, I...I think she's in a coma." Hikari voice said.

"Is it self induced possibly?" Kenji asked.

"Most likely."

"Ugh, not one of those soap opera things…" Victor complained.

"You're telling me." Sora frowned, "She's being so selfish."

"Well, let's worry about the now Sora-san." Ryusei said worry in his voice.

"Well how do we do this?" Ryusei asked.

"Well...mind jumping would be ideal...but I'm not skilled in that," Bloom's voice sighed.

"Wait...I think the answer is about to come to us." Victor said.

"Excuse me?" everyone turned to the door to see Sophie in it, "I was hoping if any of you had seen that strange dragon earlier? For a minute, I felt that I could hear my spirit family again."

"Kinda have our own problem at the moment." Kenji informed, pointing to AJ, "She's in a self induced coma due to running away from her problems."

"Well, was she given any time to let it be soaked into her?" Sophie asked, earning silence, "Was it all just forced on her all at once?"

"We had plenty of time. Even if it was forced in." Sora snorted, "We all got the info forced on us."

"Yes, but did anything happen recently?" Sophie asked.

"You're a bad example." Victor said slapping the back of Sora's head.

"Well…" Raito sighed before telling Sophie pretty much everything not leaving out a single detail.

"And now we are here." Victor finished pointing to the room around them. "By the way. for the record I am not at fault for this one."

"...I see…"

"So who do we blame for this one then?" Ryusei asked.

"No one but AJ wanting to turn her back on us." Sora frowned.

"Sora…"

"Shut up!" Victor said smacking her again.

"The one's at fault are all of you, including Ms. AJ," Sophie frowned, "Did none of you even notice her distress? Did none of you try to give her aide in learning this all?" the silence only made Sophie frown, "As I expected. Ms. Bloom, that is your name correct? check her pocket."

"..." Bloom checked AJ's pocket and gasped, seeing the two cards she and Babs gave her.

"She has broken all her bridges except for the one she'd never break; a family bridge is something one can never truly break once made," Sophie informed, "But the rest of you...her bridges to you all have been destroyed. The 'chain' of her familiar memories to you all shattered."

"Shattered?"

"Hmm…" Kenji said as he sat down to just listen.

"Yes. Did she say anything recently to any of you? Something that should have made you aware of her current mental state?" Sophie asked.

Victor looked at Sora and Raito, "Well?" he asked them.

"...Well...before she left...she was upset about the Crimson Dragon's mark going to Bloom," Raito explained.

"And?" Victor asked of them, knowing there was more.

"She was worried for her," Raito added.

"Hm...So you called her worry for her family to be 'idiotic' and 'selfish?'" Kenji glared.

"And I thought of you as honourable, Knave Volnutt," Sophie frowned.

"Tsk...there is no point scolding idiots over the past." Kenji sighed.

"True. But there is understanding," Sophie informed before looking over at Hikari, "I do believe Ms. Mahou may also be a factor in this. Has she been...different since this large amount of news come to you all? Something that may have made AJ think the Hikari she knew was never the friend she had made?"

"Completely." Kenji said, first out of all of them, addressing the acting different part.

"Has she done anything to may have caused tension between her and Ms. AJ?" Sophie asked, her eyes narrowing at the girl.

"I just gave my thoughts to the situation and nothing more. I didn't say anything, this was something we all needed to think about on our own; me included." Hikari said.

"Do not make excuses." Kenji scolded. "You know to what we are referring to."

"..." Hikari looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

"I have no time for this crap." he sighed shaking his head.

"Did you perhaps _do_ anything? Mayhaps defend someone who wronged her?" Sophie asked.

"I did nothing. I went to my room and haven't left it till the Miss. duel Academy event."

"Think _deeper_. Before you held yourself up in your room, did you do _anything_ that may have earned her distaste? Such as defending someone that had caused her harm and now causes harm to her family?"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Hikari snapped, "I had my own problems to deal with!"

"But you remember what happened!" Kenji countered.

"...It involves Corona, doesn't it?" Raito asked, making Hikari freeze up.

"...She's the one overreacting," Hikari frowned, "She doesn't even remember Corona fully and already labeled her as an enemy."

"But why would she do so?" Sophie pressed on, "What was something this 'Corona' did that would make Ms. AJ consider her as an enemy?"

"...She took her Mark is all."

"And grafted it on to bloom."

"And took you over, too," Raito added, "All to do that, I'll add in."

"...Ah'll seem...to have been mistaken." Bloom blinked.

"...Huh?"

"She didn't force it on, the Crimson Dragon wanted to be with me." Bloom informed.

"Bloom-chan, that's not the point in all this." Ryusei spoke.

"No, no, no. Allow her to speak. Tell me, who told you that the Crimson Dragon could be trusted?" Sophie asked.

"AJ once, when she told me stories, and when that Corona lady took the mark, she was about to let it go, but then the Crimson Dragon asked to be allowed on me and she just helped put it on. It knew the truth about AJ too it just chose her as its Signer just to protect her till it was time for her to...to remember her past."

"Hm...that's to mature a statement from a kid." Ryusei said patting her head.

"And yet, it would have left on its own to you. But this Corona forced it."

"No she didn't." Bloom frowned, "She just placed it over me and it latched on itself. She even said sorry for the life I'll have later." she said, "I don't get it, but I think she's nice, but she's like the Signers burden with something."

"They are. They have a strong destiny," Sophie informed, "My spirit family would tell me stories, legends about the dragon. I also believe that the dragon and AJ had a deal of sorts."

Blooms eyes widened, "I..Yer right. When Ah was in mah third year here, she'd willingly let it go."

"Well, we all heard something that important, but shouldn't we focus on snapping AJ out of it?" Ryusei asked. "We've been off track for the past few minutes here."

"Oh no. We've been right on track. Am I not correct...Lady AJ?" Sophie smiled at AJ, who was sitting up with her Stetson in a hand, looking down at it.

"We had a deal...one we both swore upon," AJ informed, looking solely at her hat, "Until she reached her third year here, I would be his bearer and take on the suffering his mark causes. I knew by then...she would be truly ready for being a Signer. But that woman...she shattered that sacred promise."

"Diane or Corona?" Hikari asked.

AJ didn't respond.

"Lady AJ, Diane or Corona?" Sophie asked.

"Both. Diane for stealing her away and Corona for doing what she did," AJ replied.

"...She had no power over it staying with me." Bloom informed, "If it really thought to uphold the deal, it would've left."

"Two hours," AJ informed, "Two hours before Corona took the mark and you gained it, it would have been your third year on this island. She could have waited just two more hours and a promise wouldn't have been broken, a trust between two trying to look out for a child shattered."

"...Sis...Ah'm sorry, but would you rather Ah not have it, if I didn't I'd still be an empty shell." Bloom said, "After what Diane did to me...I don't think I'll be more ready or expect more suffering than being in the shadow realm for 2 years."

"..." AJ pulled Bloom into a small hug, "You've really done grown up without me noticing, Bloom. Hopefully, you can find your Dragon just as fast."

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, but you still owe us some…" Victor began before notiucing AJ wasn't even looking at him, "Hey!"

"Umm...Sis?" Bloom started, "I think you owe Sora and the others an apology...they were worried sick about you...and when you tore up those cards...you kinda broke their hearts."

"...Who?" AJ asked, making the eyes of everyone but Sophie widen.

"She doesn't see them, nor hear them," Sophie informed, "This is what I mean by her 'chain' of memories being shattered. Since they are broken, she can no longer see any of you, hear any of you."

"Well, I'm sure she won't…" Victor swung a hand at AJ, slapping her.

"Gh! Gah. Should've been more careful and not taken a boat. Capsizing it like I did must have hurt more than I thought," AJ noted, rubbing her cheek.

"Eh, she really can't see any of us?!" Ryusei gawked as he got down next to Bloom.

"She cannot," Sophie nodded, "Unless you can do something that triggers her chains to reform, you'll be lost to her...forever."

"Oh, I got an idea!" Ryusei said as he lifted Bloom into the air. "She must appear to be floating to her." he chuckled.

"...Bloom, why did you get on that chair?" AJ asked, making Ryusei face fault, "Oh! Be careful."

* * *

Shurei sighed after a long day and came into the living room and panicked.

"KYAHHHHHH!"

"What?! Who?! Where?!" Ryusei shouted, hearing that as he held a giant wrench.

"Mother, hold on!" Shurei said as she was shaking her mother, who was sweating like crazy; Ryusei tried to touch her and instantly backed off, feeling how hot she was. She burning like a flame hotter than the sun in the middle of July.

"Ah, what kind of fever does she have?" he asked in worry. "Lumina-san, are you okay?"

"I've...I shouldn't have...come..." she panted.

"Eh?" the two asked.

"...Please, do you have a freezer big enough for a human body?" she panted.

"I do." Ryusei said. He had a large freezer where he cooled off parts for his bikes.

"I'm gonna need it as place to hide this body."

"Oddly, that is not the first I've been told that sentence." Ryusei said.

"Mother, what did you do to yourself to do this?"

"..Well...I might've been the one who made you all blind and deaf to your spirits presences."

"That was you?" Ryusei asked as he helped her stand. "I wonder if Baron has gotten pissed I can't hear him?"

"Oh, he has, and I showed him why I'm the princess." she groaned, "Don't worry it was temporary from the start by….midnight, you'll regain your senses."

"Right moving on...to the giant fridge." Ryusei said as he lifted her up and carried her off.

"By the way, if you look in it in the morning and this body is dead, I left it to recover in the spirit realm." Lumina informed.

"I'll keep that in mind." he said as he opened the door to the cooler as it had several metal parts cooling inside. "Well it might be a bit cramp, but it's all I got."

"I'll see you all when I recover and please don't let someone like Victor find me and bury me." she said, "I hate dirty bodies."

"I'll keep a lock on it." Ryusei said, putting her in.

"Also quick warning,...family day is in two days. Shurei, your brother is coming to visit."

"O...what?!"

"Night." Lumina said closing the door.

"Well I suppose it's a good thing to have family come visit." Ryusei smiled locking the door close.

"...Ryusei-san...you do remember who my brother is right?"

"Yes...why?" he asked innocently.

"You're so cute. I almost consider you a kid brother…"

* * *

"Kenji, I need to warn you about something." Hikari informed.

"What?" he asked as he was sitting on a rock by the pond to meditate.

"My brother is coming with his wife on Family Day."

"Wait...Family Day?" he said his eyes becoming wide.

"Yes. The day where family members come and visit for a day or three."

"I'm escaping to Mexico." Kenji shot up as he pulled out a cloak and revolver.

"All the boats are gone, already heading to pick up parents."

"I'll swim for it...I can't be here at the same time as her!" he panicked.

"...Your mother?" Hikari guessed.

"Yes...or worse…" he shuddered. "my sister…"

* * *

Victor was relaxing on a rock as he got an almost unexpected visitor.

"Hi~ Vicky." Diane/Warai greeted.

"Oh, hey, Pinky." he waved as he relaxed.

"Family Day's coming, so I'll need to go back to this persona so your folks don't suspect anything."

"How do you…?"

"I read your mail, so I know your parents know about Warai so her missing would just scream trouble."

"Thanks." he smiled. "I owe you a big one now."

"Then give me your soul." she smirked.

"Hm...okay." he said.

"...Tch so fast." she frowned as her hair flatten out, "You need to think about how dangerous I am."

"I do...but that Lumina lady told me of some bigger things so I rank you lower now." he admitted.

"No, I'm high since it's all riding on me." she smirked.

"And AJ. You don't know that she doesn't see any of us anymore?"

"I do. I've been hiding in the attic all day."

"If you wanted to come and eat, you could just ask." Victor said as he sat up.

"I don't really need to eat anymore...by the way I gotta ask you something to tell Bloom to ask AJ."

"Sure, okay."

"What did AJ do with Babs? She's been missing since Bloom and her lost to AJ. I thought she took her, too."

"Interesting...Well I'll see what I can learn for ya." he smiled, "Anything else you need?"

"Yeah. I did some digging into your...other past." she smirked.

"..."

"Experiment or not...I can't say for sure Humanity reached its current potential of what they did to you...without help." she said, "What was the lab you were born in?"

"Hm...I'm not to sure myself, all I remember is a lot of pain that I can't wish on anyone." he explained. "But thats the past." he said sadly. "I'd rather look forward to what I can to tomorrow…"

"I'm asking cause of your birthday... It's two days away from when some government assholes kidnapped me and stole pieces of my body to use in an experiment." she said making him freeze.

"You don't say...well, if that's true...then something interesting will come out of it."

"Then the reason we get along maybe deeper than you and I thought." Diane smirked poking Victor's head.

"Hm...maybe...but I don't care. I just enjoy being able to be your friend." he said. "So if I can keep being close to you, then that's fine with me."

"Hopeless romance." she said, kissing him on the forehead, "Good night, little Vicky. You got big welcoming party in two days...and so do I with my favorite adopted daughter." she smirked

"Hai hai. ..sleep well, Pinky. I'll come by and hang out sometime tomorrow." he waved.

* * *

"...Family Day?" Raito panicked, looking at the calendar.

"R..Raito-kun? Is..is everything ok?" Kiki's voice asked from the door.

"Huh...ah yeah things are...fine…" he mumbled.

"..It's because it's family day tomorrow..isnt' it?"

"...Hai..." Raito sighed as he sat down on his bed. "It's….well it's just hard to explain what I'm thinking about it right now."

"..I..I see…" Kiki noted as she sat next to him.

"Hai…" Raito nodded, "...Kiki-chan..can you do me a favor?"

"H-Hai…?" Kiki pondered.

"...Can you look after my cards for me?" he asked, holding out his deck to her, "I...I don't want to look at them for a while."

"O-Okay. Um...B-But why?" Kiki asked as she took the deck.

"..." Raito didn't say anything as his hair shadowed over his eyes.

"...I...I'm sorry," Kiki apologized.

"...It;s ok...Kiki?"

"..h..h-" Kiki began before Raito pulled her into a hug, "?!"

"...don't change...even if if you never come back..don't change…" Raito whispered.

Kiki's face lit up light a christmas light, but managed to return the hug.

"...One last thing...please...just for tonight..stay with me…" Raito whispered, tightening the hug as he blushed.

"I...um...I…" Kiki stammered before simply nodding.

"...Arigatou..Kiki-chan," Raito smiled softly.

* * *

_SZ:..well..that ending was…_

_Z0: Suggestive?_

_SZ:...GT?_

_GT: *blows nose into tissue, tears falling from my helmet*_

_Z0: Ah, you big softie. _

_SZ:...T-T...I agree with GT..it was sweet..*snifles while crying waterfall tears*_

_GT: *moves away from the river of tears forming before SZ*_

_Z0: Well, I'll go get the buckets to clean this up. _

_SZ: N..no time! Preview~!_

* * *

**Jikai, Digital Schooling!**

**AJ: Yer more than welcome t' be part o' our family, Sophie.**

**Kenji: Oh no...I'm too late. **

**Hikari: Welcome..brother.**

**?-?-?: Hello, Hikari.**

**Ryusei: Must be nice having family that can come meet you. **

**Sora; Tch..easy for you to say..you guys are the only ones with families…**

**?-?-?: Hm...so that's Sora, huh? My nee-san?**

**Next time: Family Daze**

**Sora: Why does this guy keep staring at me?**

* * *

_GT: *now sitting in a boat with Z0* ...Why did you press the 'water' button? I made that to make the flood effects for the scenes. *throws a line back into the water*_

_Z0: I did not read the manual, I just tossed it in the path of a gun. *Does George Washington pose while in the boat*_

_GT: *line tugs and I reel in SZ* Ah. Thought you were going to be another boot._

_SZ:...ignoring that._

_Z0: It's too scrawny through. Throw it back._

_SZ;...one more joke at me..and you two will regret it._

_Z0: Right we must cross this river. *points dramatically*_

_SZ:*sweatdrops*_

_GT: *ppulls out a radio* Bonnie, please push the 'End Flood' Button please. ...Yes, I understand. *turns it off* Z0, you flooded the control room and short-circuited everything in it, including the controls for weather control in here. *thunder rumbled before a heavy rainfall adds to the place* Right, SZ, get the paddle._

_SZ:*pulls paddle out*Aye, captain._

_Z0: Okay roll credits this the end of the bit. _

_GT: Aye. o.0…*watches Foxy paddle by on his own boat* Should've guessed he'd use this._

_SZ: No k..*an anchor grabs our boat*...oh damn it! It's Treasure Knight again!*pulls shovel out*Excuse me for a moment.*dives underwater*_

_Z0: *Raises chainsaw* I'll handle this. But seriously roll credits things are about to get violent here. _

_*another anchor shoots up and grabs teh screen, rolling it down.*_


End file.
